La Cage
by Blitzz
Summary: Tout avait commencé dans le feu et le sang par une nuit sans lune. Derek avait perdu sa famille dans les flammes, Stiles, lui, avait égaré son âme. Prisonnier depuis huit longues années de Gérard Argent, alpha impitoyable, le garçon autrefois joyeux et hyperactif avait cédé la place à une bête farouche et dangereuse. Derek pourra-t-il le sauver ? UA. /!\All werewolves
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring :** Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre :** Donc, heu...Eh bien c'est un UA, c'est-à-dire que presque tous les personnages sont des loups-garous. Bon, il y a des humains, des créatures bizarres et des émissaires qui restent des émissaires (c'est à-dire des druides, vous me suivez ?). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué vous allez voir ;)

**Et enfin, note de moi :** Je peux m'exprimer ? Super ! Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom, je voulais publier ici depuis longtemps mais j'avais une autre histoire à terminer ! Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à clore une histoire avant d'en commencer une autre, parce que sinon je m'y retrouve plus et je sais - en tant que lectrice - que c'est horrible lorsqu'un auteur abandonne une fiction ! **Sachez donc que même s'il m'arrive une semaine de ne pas publier, je ne vous lâcherai jamais !** (Bon, à part si j'ai un accident et que je meurs, mais là, ce sera pas de ma faute) **BREF !** Je compte donc publier** une fois par semaine,** **les lundis de préférence**, mais je vous dis tout de suite que j'ai des **tonnes d'exams** qui arrivent en plus des partiels, donc je ne peux pourrais pas toujours être cent pour cent opérationnelle dans les semaines qui viennent ! (ayez pitié !). Voilà, j'ai enfin fini mon spitch, alorsj'arrête de vous gaver. **Bonne lecture !**

Ah oui ! Et n'oubliez pas, **un auteur n'est jamais allergique aux reviews** ! Et il n'existe pas de lecteurs timides ! (dites merci à l'écran qui vous protège XD)

* * *

**Petite Note Rajoutée le 08/08/15 : **** modification du chapitre suite à quelques remarques tout à fait pertinentes (bien que parfois dites avec un peu trop de verve **** )**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Combien de temps ?

C'était cette question que se posait Stiles pendant ses rares moments de lucidité. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ces sombres cachots ? Cela faisait plus d'une année, il en était certain, mais il ne pouvait dire combien avec exactitude. Il avait perdu le décompte des jours au bout du sixième mois de captivité, juste au moment où sa dernière part d'humanité avait disparu sous les grognements de sa bête.

Il n'avait pu la contenir plus longtemps, il ne l'avait même pas désiré. Stiles, lorsqu'il avait été jeté dans cet endroit, n'avait que douze ans, et il n'avait pu lutter contre son loup qui, enfermé dans son esprit, avait déchaîné sa rage et prit possession de lui. Depuis lors, c'était la bête qui contrôlait ses mouvements, même si ceux-ci étaient très restreints. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper en rongeant la chaîne à sa cheville gauche qui le retenait au mur, mais sans succès. Ensuite, elle s'était attaquée à la jambe, mais ses geôliers l'avaient arrêtée avant qu'elle n'entame l'os et l'avaient puni. Bien sûr, elle avait retenté l'expérience au cours des années suivantes – certainement pour ne pas devenir folle –, mais à chaque fois cela s'était soldé par un échec, toujours très cuisant.

Stiles avait grandi pendant sa captivité, ses gardiens veillant à ce qu'il s'alimente correctement, car, après tout, ils n'étaient pas barbares au point de le laisser crever de faim. Non, ils l'étaient juste assez pour qu'il perde tout espoir de fuite et qu'il se résigne. Mais la bête en Stiles ne s'était jamais résignée. Ni soumise. Jamais. Et si Stiles avait perdu la notion du temps, ce n'était pas son cas et elle savait très exactement depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée entre les barreaux de sa cellule, mais également dans le corps de son hôte.

Huit ans.

Huit longues années qu'elle était en cage, ne pouvant se libérer, regardant simplement son monde réduit par les yeux du garçon. Un garçon qu'elle pouvait maintenant à peine entendre au fin fond de ses pensées qui portaient la couleur rouge de sa colère. Stiles n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de ressurgir. Par exemple, lorsque l'assassin de son père se présentait à lui, vérifiant qu'il n'était toujours pas mort, mais qu'il était resté faible. Lors de ces moments, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Stiles avait juste la force de se demander combien. Combien de temps était passé ? Et combien de temps passerait encore avant que son loup ne se résigne à abandonner. Et puis, l'assassin partait, et la conscience de Stiles s'éteignait. Encore.

L'emprisonnement avait transformé ce garçon autrefois si souriant et plein de vie, en une bête féroce et sanguinaire qui n'attendait que son heure pour se venger. Le sceau qu'on lui avait apposé l'empêchait de se changer en loup, mais il n'avait jamais été moins humain depuis. Il l'empêchait également de parler, et plus que la captivité, ce fut cela qui fit basculer la conscience de Stiles.

C'était comme si, avec la parole, on l'avait privé de son identité, de tout ce qui faisait de lui le garçon hyperactif et bavard que tout le monde affectionnait. Et un jour où ses geôliers s'étaient trop acharnés sur lui, lui faisant regretter de ne pas être mort avec son père, ses yeux étaient restés pourpres, ses griffes ne s'étaient plus jamais rétractées, de même que ses crocs qui, depuis lors, blessaient ses lèvres constamment. Il était devenu un loup dans un corps d'humain.

Une bête en cage.

Huit ans plus tôt, la meute des Landes, dirigée par l'alpha John Stilinski, était une meute des plus prospères. Son territoire était assez vaste, s'étendant sur une dizaine d'hectares jusqu'à la frontière sud de Beacon Hills, territoire neutre pour les loups-garous, comme l'était toutes les villes habitées par des humains. Si l'on considérait donc que toutes les meutes pouvaient se réunir dans ces no man's land, dix hectares pour dégourdir de temps en temps les pattes de vingt loups étaient largement suffisants.

C'est pourquoi John Stilinski ne chercha pas à étendre son territoire et obtint facilement une alliance avec la meute des Hale qui possédait toute la forêt nord de Beacon Hills et qui ne cherchait elle aussi que la tranquillité. Cependant, cette alliance fut rompue lorsque Gérard Argent, le bêta et meilleur ami de John Stilinski qui nourrissait des rêves de pouvoirs et de grandeurs, trahit son meilleur ami. Avec l'aide de sa fille, Kate, et de quelques autres membres de la meute, il réussit à renverser l'alpha, le tuer et il prit ainsi la tête de la meute des Landes qui devint la Meute Argent. Les plus fidèles à leur ancien alpha se rebellèrent, mais comme ils ne représentaient qu'un petit nombre de loups, ils furent vite matés par le nouveau pouvoir en place, servant ainsi d'exemples aux autres qui préférèrent se taire et se soumettre.

Pourquoi la meute des Hale n'était pas venue au secours de leurs alliés ? C'était bien simple, Kate Argent s'était employée à les affaiblir juste avant le coup d'état de son père. Elle avait fait en sorte que les Hale ne puissent pas se mêler de leurs affaires, et cela avait très bien marché.

Le fils unique de John Stilinski, lui, ne put accepter cette nouvelle situation et il donna bien du fil à retordre à Gérard et ses bêtas. Le petit était un alpha né, et même à douze ans il combattit avec une férocité propre à son rang. Cependant, l'alpha trouva une solution au problème « Stiles ». Sous la contrainte, l'émissaire de la meute, Morell, dut apposer un sceau de cloisonnement sur le jeune garçon qui ne put alors ni se transformer ni s'exprimer. Gérard le jeta alors dans les geôles construites sous la gigantesque maison de l'alpha, et les membres de sa meute finirent par oublier ce gosse turbulent et hyperactif. Seuls Haigh, Harris, Miller et lui-même, étaient autorisés à y pénétrer.

Et les voilà, huit ans plus tard, tous réunis dans ce lieu lugubre qui était devenu la demeure de Stiles Stilinski. Gérard, accompagné de ses lèche-bottes, avait improvisé une réunion près de la cage du prisonnier qui était accroupi dans un coin et les observait de ses yeux menaçants. Les bêtas n'étaient pas très à l'aise en sa présence, supportant mal son regard, mais Stiles était attaché et enfermé et Gérard était plus à craindre que ce loup famélique.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? chuchota Miller en regardant son alpha inspecter les lieux et grimacer devant leur insalubrité.

Cael Miller était un loup assez quelconque. Pas aussi grand que ses compagnons, ni aussi fort, il était cependant très intelligent. Assez intelligent pour toujours choisir le côté du plus fort. Il avait autrefois suivi aveuglément Stilinski pendant ses jours de gloire, mais n'avait pas hésité à le poignarder dans le dos en sentant le vent tourner. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisable, mais son esprit tordu séduisait son alpha et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie.

\- Nous sommes ici pour nous éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes appartenant à certaines personnes en qui je n'accorde pas toute ma confiance, répondit Gérard Argent de sa voix grinçante, faisant se tasser ses loups sur eux-mêmes. Je sais que quelques-uns des loups de cette meute n'approuvent pas totalement mes méthodes, mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous allez m'être de bon conseil, comme toujours.

\- Nous vous écoutons, chef, fit Haigh.

Celui-ci vouait une admiration quasi malsaine pour son alpha. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il était un des plus jeunes bêtas de la meute et également celui qui avait le plus subi l'influence de Gérard – en dehors de la propre famille de celui-ci. Quand les parents de Haigh étaient morts vingt ans auparavant, victimes d'une bagarre avec une meute de passage, Gérard avait pris l'orphelin sous son aile, en faisant un parfait petit soldat à sa solde qui avait été très utile pour renverser son prédécesseur. L'alpha était également certain que Haigh serait bien plus fidèle que son fils, Chris, qu'il soupçonnait être un tantinet réfractaire à se soumettre à son autorité.

\- Je veux le territoire de Hale.

Cette déclaration ne surprit personne. Ses bêtas savaient pertinemment que Gérard voulait annexer la forêt des Hale car elle était placée très stratégiquement par rapport à Beacon Hills. De là-bas, on pouvait anticiper l'arrivée de meutes ennemies et de dangers occasionnels. C'était aussi une très bonne cachette pour eux qui se trouvaient extrêmement à découvert dans la rase compagne, rebaptisée les Landes par Stilinski. Le gibier y était aussi très abondant, et les loups-garous préféraient la chasse en forêt plutôt que de se déplacer sur les territoires humains pour s'approvisionner.

Mais surtout – et c'était probablement la raison numéro une de l'alpha – en s'emparant du territoire des Hale, il étendrait son influence sur des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres carrés, pouvant ainsi envisager des alliances avec des meutes voisines plus fortes.

\- Je ne pense pas que Derek Hale vous cédera son territoire de son plein gré, intervint Harris. Et nous sommes en infériorité numérique par rapport à sa meute.

Gérard Argent dévisagea son bêta, un tic agitant le coin de sa paupière. Adrian Harris avait le don de toujours lui taper sur les nerfs, mais, derrière ses paroles emplies de sarcasmes et de mépris, se cachait une certaine sagesse qui lui avait déjà servi.

\- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je veux m'allier avec Deucalion.

\- Deucalion ?! s'exclama Haigh surpris. Mais…je ne comprends pas. Il vous a déjà proposé plusieurs alliances par le passé que vous avez toutes refusé…

\- En effet, mais je pense que c'est le bon moment pour signer un contrat. Je suis conscient que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner seuls face à la meute des Hale, mais avec Deucalion avec nous…

\- La victoire est assurée, acquiesça Miller.

L'alpha inclina la tête, dévisageant ses bêtas avec un rictus inquiétant. Gérard Argent avoisinait peut être les soixante-cinq ans, mais il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et son agressivité était légendaire, voilà pourquoi il valait mieux faire profil bas lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

\- Je voudrais que l'un de vous contacte Deucalion pour lui proposer un rendez-vous sur le lieu de son choix, tant que celui-ci est neutre. Dites-lui que je suis prêt à accepter son offre et même à céder ma fille s'il le souhaite.

\- Kate ne va pas être d'accord.

\- Kate n'aura pas le choix, répliqua l'alpha. Deucalion la veut depuis des années et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu conclure un accord avec lui. Aujourd'hui, s'il faut que je vende ma fille pour étendre mon territoire, je n'hésiterai pas.

Les trois bêtas frissonnèrent et baissèrent les yeux sur le sol pavé des cachots. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que la nouvelle ne les réjouissait pas – personne dans la meute n'aimait cette salope de Kate –, mais si leur alpha était prêt à marchander sa fille pour des terres, alors il était capable de tout et devenait encore plus redoutable.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être tenter de parler à Hale, suggéra Miller. Des rumeurs courent sur le fait qu'il serait en train de se chercher un compagnon.

\- Il a définitivement laissé tomber ses pétasses ? demanda Harris en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais. Il se cherche un mec. Peut-être que si nous lui donnons ce qu'il veut, il acceptera de fusionner nos meutes et de se ranger sous votre autorité, chef.

\- Et quel homme serait assez sain d'esprit pour vouloir s'accoupler avec ce fou dangereux de Hale ? fit l'alpha intéressé par la proposition.

\- Oh, pas besoin qu'il le _veuille_, chef.

Gérard haussa les sourcils et son bêta fit un mouvement de tête en direction des cellules. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Stiles, réfugié au fond de sa cage et aussi alerte que possible étant donné son état. Il n'avait pas quitté les loups des yeux un seul instant, mais n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qui s'était dit. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit l'attention se focaliser sur lui, il sut qu'il était en danger et la bête réagit instantanément. Il se jeta sur les barreaux de se prison avec l'énergie de désespoir, rugissant, essayant d'atteindre d'un coup de griffe ces loups qui restaient hors de portée.

\- Depuis quand est-il aussi vigoureux ? demanda Gérard en dévisageant le prisonnier agité d'un œil mécontent.

\- Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, répondit Miller, mais il lui arrive d'avoir un regain d'énergie de temps à autre lorsqu'il est trop nourri.

Le bêta avait répondu d'une voix détendue, cependant, il fit un pas en arrière lorsque Stiles se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses barreaux, faisant clique-tiquer sa chaîne au sol.

\- Ce n'est pas bien du tout ça, observa l'alpha en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de la bête qui lui faisait face, les crocs dévoilés. Faites en sorte qu'il soit docile pour Hale, j'ai entendu dire que ce dernier était effectivement désespéré. Peut-être l'est-il au point d'accepter ma proposition, qui sait ?

Ses bêtas acquiescèrent et regardèrent leur alpha commencer à gravir les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée de sa somptueuse demeure. Au moment d'ouvrir la trappe, Gérard s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à la bête emprisonnée avant de dire à ses subordonnés :

\- J'enverrai Morell le remettre en état, alors…faites-vous plaisir.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de chacun des bêtas, et lorsque leur chef disparut en refermant délicatement la trappe derrière lui, Haigh, Miller et Harris se concertèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers le mur des tortures.

\- Je prends le fouet clouté, dit Haigh en souriant comme un gamin excité devant un manège.

\- Moi la batte, déclara Miller.

Il décrocha la solide batte de base-ball en fer, tandis qu'Harris sortait simplement la dague qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Ils adoraient ce genre de festivité. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Stiles, menaçants, celui-ci reconnut les outils qui lui promettaient mille et un supplices et il se rejeta au fond de sa cage en gémissant, espérant échapper à sa punition.

La nature combattive de son loup s'était fait la malle en courant et il regardait le fouet clouté avec de grands yeux apeurés. Il détestait cette lanière qui déchirait sa peau et ses muscles encore plus violemment que la batte ne lui brisait les os et que la dague ne s'enfonçait dans son corps. Mais sa prison ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se protéger et les cachots résonnèrent bientôt de ses cris de douleurs pendant de très, très longues minutes alors que les bêtas se donnaient à cœur joie de le faire souffrir.

Gérard Argent sortit des cachots avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Voir son prisonnier dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'impuissance le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur. Entendre les gémissements rauques de douleur lorsque le fouet s'abattait sur la peau du fils de feu son ennemi était un pur bonheur pour ses oreilles. Sentir sa détresse, sa peur et sa solitude était encore mieux que tout.

Oui, Gérard Argent était un sadique et la plus grande partie de sa meute le craignait, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il ne voulait pas être aimé par ses bêtas, car c'était cet amour qui avait détruit John Stilinski, ce vieux loup qui s'était un peu trop reposé sur ses lauriers. Non, non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé pour diriger la meute. Être craint c'était beaucoup mieux, il était ainsi sûr que personne n'oserait se rebeller et contredire ses ordres directs.

\- Grand-père ? fit une voix derrière l'alpha.

Gérard ferma la trappe qui menait au sous-sol, étouffant ainsi les plaintes du prisonnier avant de se tourner vers sa petite-fille. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire qui se modifia cependant pour devenir plus doux.

\- Oui, Allison ? Tu sembles soucieuse.

Gérard adorait sa petite-fille plus encore que Kate et Chris, ses propres enfants. Allison, âgée de vingt-et-un ans, était grande et très belle. Mais sa beauté était aussi froide que son caractère changeant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, entourant un visage de porcelaine dans lequel brillaient deux yeux noirs. De vrais joyaux, selon son grand-père qui l'admirait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

La jeune femme était une chasseuse redoutable. Gérard l'avait formé au tir à l'arc, au combat à l'arme blanche comme à mains nues et elle était vite devenue sa meilleure guerrière. Il avait fait d'elle une sentinelle. Avec deux autres loups de la meute, elle était chargée de patrouiller sur leur territoire et d'éliminer toute menace un peu trop proche, et jusque là, elle s'était acquittée de sa tâche avec brio.

Mais en cet instant, son visage normalement impassible arborait quelques lignes d'inquiétude qu'elle chassa assez vite. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à son grand-père ce qui se passait réellement là-dedans. Elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui révèle la présence d'un garçon, un garçon qui avait disparu de la surface du globe huit ans plus tôt après la mort de son père.

De nombreuses rumeurs courraient au sein de la meute à son sujet, d'ailleurs. Certaines disaient qu'il était tout simplement mort, d'autres qu'il s'était enfuit loin d'ici et avait survécu, mais les rumeurs qu'Allison redoutaient, c'étaient celles qui racontaient que Gérard l'avait capturé à cause de ses yeux rouges et enfermé, éliminant un concurrent potentiel pour la place d'alpha. Mais Allison (tout comme beaucoup d'autres loups de sa meute), était persuadée que, si cette rumeur était vraie, le garçon serait devenu complètement fou au fil des années et on aurait entendu parler de son existence – rien qu'en entendant ses hurlements de détresse. Aucun être vivant, humain ou non, ne pouvait rester sain d'esprit en étant enfermé dans un lieu sombre et exigu pendant autant de temps.

Les derniers bruits qui circulaient étaient les moins crédibles pour la jeune femme. Certains loups-garous, les plus âgés de la meute, racontaient qu'ils avaient déjà vu le garçon se transformer entièrement huit ans auparavant et qu'il serait revenu à la vie sauvage Mais Allison n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un seul loup-garou capable de réaliser une transformation complète en ce jour. Il semblait logique pour elle de penser que si même son grand-père n'y parvenait pas, personne ne pouvait le faire. Et encore moins un gamin âgé de douze ans à l'époque. Et puis, elle n'en avait pas non plus le souvenir.

En réalité, même si elle avait quasiment le même âge que Stiles, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été amis à l'époque, car le garçon traînait beaucoup avec Garrett et Violet qu'elle-même détestait. Ils étaient trop…tordus et n'étaient animés que par la soif de reconnaissance et l'envie de faire du mal aux autres. Garrett lui avait déjà joué des tours pendables quand ils étaient enfants, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu le digérer.

Elle avait la vague impression que Stiles avait essayé une fois ou deux d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès des deux terreurs, mais c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne se rappelait même plus à quoi il ressemblait, juste qu'il avait de grandes fossettes autour de la bouche et que celle-ci souriait en permanence…Mais c'était il y avait bien des années, aujourd'hui, Stiles devait avoir énormément changé et n'avait certainement pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de rire…En considérant qu'il puisse toujours être en vie.

\- Non, tout va très bien, répondit la jeune louve avec un temps de retard. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai rassemblé la meute dans le salon, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire.

\- C'est très bien, ma fille. Allons-y.

Gérard posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Allison et ils se rendirent dans le vaste salon de la maison de l'alpha et de sa famille. Le patriarche des Argent avait toujours eu le goût du luxe, aussi, lorsqu'il avait pris le pouvoir, s'était-il empressé de construire cette demeure à l'image des villas romaines dans les films hollywoodiens à l'emplacement du chaleureux cottage des Stilinski qu'il avait fait rasé.

Allison détestait cette maison. Tout y était trop glacial, trop austère, trop ordonné, exactement à l'image de son grand-père. Un grand-père qui lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Son père, Chris, n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Gérard. Il était beaucoup plus paternel et attentif à elle, il la rassurait et lui apportait du réconfort lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, même s'il pouvait parfois se montrer très sévère dans ses enseignements. Victoria Argent, était en revanche tout le contraire de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une mère. Hautaine et froide, elle n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté d'amour pour sa fille et, de part son caractère, s'entendait extrêmement bien avec le père de son mari. En fait, la jeune femme ne pouvait réellement se fier qu'à son père…

Ainsi, comme Allison l'avait dit, la meute était rassemblée dans le salon, attendant leur alpha. Lorsque Gérard arriva, vêtu de son élégant costume gris sur-mesure, les loups-garous se levèrent de leur siège et inclinèrent la tête dans sa direction en signe de soumission. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'alpha qui se positionna en face de ses bêtas. Il adorait leur docilité et il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux.

Les bêtas, donc, relevèrent la tête une minute plus tard, comme le voulait la coutume, et sur un signe de Gérard, ils purent se rasseoir. L'alpha les contempla un instant, les jaugeant comme à chaque fois. Il savait que les loups comme Haigh, Miller et Harris exécuteraient ses ordres sans rechigner. C'était aussi le cas de Brunski, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui, malgré qu'il ne soit plus de la prime jeunesse, était un des loups les plus sordides dont il avait eu l'honneur de croiser la route. Et puis, il y avait également Silas, sa deuxième sentinelle, qui le suivrait quoi qu'il pourrait dire…

Mais il y avait également des loups comme son fils, Chris, et aussi comme Jordan Parrish, qui, même s'ils ne le disaient pas, n'appréciaient pas les pratiques de Gérard et parlaient dans son dos.

\- J'ai pris une importante décision, commença enfin l'alpha en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Depuis quelque temps, vous avez remarqué que nous nous faisons de plus en plus attaquer par les créatures de passage et les meutes nomades, et que cela est dû au fait que nous soyons sur un territoire ultra découvert.

Gérard marqua une pause le temps que ses bêtas montrent leur assentiment par des hochements de tête. Jusque là, tout le monde était d'accord. Depuis plus de deux mois, ils avaient déjà dû repousser une dizaine de korrigans malveillants, une famille de wendigos et une meute inopportune. Sans leur druide, beaucoup d'entre eux auraient pu laisser la vie dans ces dernières batailles, mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu de pertes, leurs défenses étaient affaiblies. Changer de territoire était aujourd'hui une question de survie, car malgré l'efficacité des sentinelles, leurs frontières étaient faibles.

\- Que proposes-tu, père ? demanda Chris Argent qui était resté debout aux côtés de sa femme.

L'alpha dévisagea son fils tout en se demandant si celui-ci ne finirait pas par le décevoir à un moment ou à un autre. Sa femme était vraiment parfaite, mais lui…Il avait des idées bien trop différentes des siennes.

\- Nous allons prendre le territoire des Hale.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur la meute. Ils savaient tous que la meute Hale comptait plus de loups-garous que la leur et qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à leur alpha. Derek Hale était réputé pour être un combattant redoutable et sans pitié. Des tas de légendes couraient sur lui et même si la plupart étaient certainement fausses – comme le fait qu'il aurait tuer une goule en lui arrachant la gorge avec ses crocs –, il y avait certainement une part de vérité dans ce qui se racontait. Et rien de ce qui se racontait ne mettait Derek Hale en position de faiblesse, pas une fois.

\- Je suis conscient du fait de notre infériorité numérique, continua Gérard conscient de la tension de ses bêtas. C'est pourquoi je vais essayer de marchander avec l'alpha. Haigh, Harris, Morell et Kate viendront avec moi à Beacon Hills pour rencontrer Derek Hale. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est souvent fourré avec ses bêtas dans ce bar à l'extrémité de la ville…

\- Le _Level One _? fit Garrett, un des plus jeunes loups de la meute.

Allison n'essaya même pas de retenir sa grimace. Garrett sortait beaucoup avec sa compagne, Violet, pour faire les quatre cents coups à Beacon Hills et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il connaisse cet endroit où de l'alcool pouvait certainement être servi aux mineurs. Bon d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu coincée, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amis avec qui elle aurait pu sortir !

\- C'est ça.

\- Et si tu n'arrives à rien avec Hale ? demanda Chris.

\- Alors je demanderai de l'aide à Deucalion.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Kate en bondissant de son fauteuil. Mais, père ! Tu sais que Deucalion ne veut s'allier avec nous seulement si tu…

\- Seulement si j'accepte qu'il fasse de toi sa compagne, oui, oui, je sais. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te faire à l'idée, car Hale est une tête de mule.

Kate eut l'air de vouloir protester une nouvelle fois, mais son père leva une main et la foudroya du regard. Kate était peut-être bien la seule de la meute à se ficher totalement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle désobéissait à l'alpha. Allison admirait littéralement sa tante pour cela, même si elle avait de nombreux défauts. A commencer par son goût vestimentaire…

\- Il me semble que par le passé tu as déjà eu à faire la putain pour un alpha et que cela ne t'a pas dérangé. Ce ne sera pas très différent cette fois-ci, je t'assure, ajouta Gérard d'une voix sèche.

La femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'abstint de faire un nouveau commentaire. Les hommes de la meute la regardaient avec des sourires goguenards qui la firent se renfrogner et bouder dans son coin. Il était vrai que huit ans plus tôt, son père lui avait demandé de séduire Derek Hale afin de détourner l'attention de sa meute pendant qu'il s'occuperait de l'alpha Stilinski. Kate avait mené sa mission à bien d'une main de virtuose : elle avait couché avec Derek, alors âgé de dix-huit ans, et avait acquis sa confiance, ce qui lui avait permis de s'approcher de sa meute et de mettre le feu à la demeure du couple alpha sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien.

Kate avait réduit la famille Hale en cendres la nuit où son père avait tranché la gorge de John Stilinski. Sans elle, il ne serait pas là où il était aujourd'hui, même si elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait adoré jouer avec le jeune Derek… Eh, elle avait quand même du mérite ! Et certainement aucune envie de se frotter à Deucalion ! Si elle avait peur de quelqu'un, c'était bien de lui, ce mec était un véritable monstre !

\- Avant de partir, reprit Gérard en voyant que sa fille s'était calmée, je voudrais que tu ailles t'occuper du garçon, Morell. Tu as dix minutes.

La druide, restée à l'écart du reste de la meute, se raidit en entendant ces paroles, mais ne contesta pas son alpha. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement du salon et se dirigea vers la trappe menant au sous-sol. Combien de fois y était-elle allée pour soigner le pauvre garçon qui y était retenu prisonnier ? De trop nombreuses, semblait-il. Et elle avait toujours gardé le secret, ne révélant pas sa présence, ne confirmant aucune rumeur, elle s'était docilement soumise aux ordres de son alpha. Alors qu'elle se résignait à devoir descendre dans les cachots, la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir Harris, Miller et Haigh, tous trois essoufflés et couverts de sang, mais arborant des sourires fiers et satisfaits. Ces trois brutes épaisses avaient encore fait du mal à Stiles…

\- Oh, Marine, fit Miller d'une voix séduisante. Tu viens voir comment va notre prisonnier ?

\- L'alpha veut que j'aille le soigner avant que nous partions à Beacon Hills, répondit-elle d'une voix grinçante.

\- Tu viens avec nous voir Hale ? s'étonna Harris.

\- Il semblerait…Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, ordonna la femme sans se laisser impressionner par les trois loups-garous qui lui faisaient obstacle.

Ces derniers échangèrent des regards amusés avant de s'écarter de la trappe, révélant les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur du sous-sol.

\- Fais bien ton boulot, Marine, s'esclaffa Haigh. Il faut que la bête soit au goût de Hale, après tout !

\- Comment ça ?

Mais les trois loups ne lui répondirent pas et s'éloignèrent en riant à gorge déployée, et en se donnant l'accolade, partageant une blague connue d'eux seuls. Marine Morell fronça les sourcils avant de les chasser de son esprit et de commencer à descendre les marches. N'étant pas un loup-garou, elle ne voyait rien dans le noir, mais elle ne trébucha pas, connaissant cet escalier par cœur. Dieu qu'elle le détestait, cet escalier !

Ce fut seulement une fois arrivée en bas qu'elle tâtonna à sa gauche pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une lumière orangée et vacillante se répandit aussitôt dans les cachots lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton. Les circuits électriques, vieux et mal entretenus, grésillaient dangereusement et l'émissaire frissonna, tant à cause du froid qui régnait dans l'endroit qu'à cause de son atmosphère lugubre. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur métallique du sang…

Etait-elle prête à découvrir le jeune homme étendu dans une mare de sang pour la énième fois de sa vie ? Elle savait qu'elle en ferait encore des cauchemars pendant très longtemps et que son impuissance face à la situation la tarauderait en permanence…

La femme se mit en marche d'un pas hésitant entre les cellules vides, jusqu'à arriver devant celle du prisonnier, située tout au fond du cachot. Lorsqu'elle découvrit avec horreur la scène qui s'étendait devenant elle, elle poussa un cri et plaqua une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Elle en avait vu des choses moches depuis que Stiles était enfermé ici, mais rien n'équivalait le spectacle atroce auquel elle assistait.

Le sol de la cellule était marqué par des traînées de sang et toutes convergeaient vers la loque de chairs sanguinolentes entassée dans l'angle que formaient les murs de la cellule. Sans hésiter un instant, la druide entra dans la cage que les bourreaux du garçon n'avaient pas refermée. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, évaluant la situation. A chaque fois qu'elle venait voir le prisonnier, il était toujours inconscient et ne remarquait pas sa présence, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant blessé. Les loups s'étaient acharnés sur lui sans aucune pitié jusqu'à laisser le garçon pour mort.

Morell s'agenouilla à côté du garçon sur le sol froid de la cellule et elle l'examina sans le toucher. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon sale, il était recroquevillé sur le côté droit, la tête cachée entre ses bras et les jambes repliées. Il avait essayé de se protéger du mieux qu'il l'avait pu sans beaucoup de succès. Le fouet clouté avait fait de nombreux ravages, lacérant son dos, sa poitrine et ses jambes tandis que des coups de poignard étaient visibles sur son abdomen. Il perdait énormément de sang par toutes ses blessures et la majorité de ses os semblaient brisés.

La druide jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule, ses yeux se posant sur le mur qui exhibait les nombreuses armes de tortures. La batte en fer était couverte de sang, de même que le fouet et Morell devina que cette ordure d'Harris s'était servi de son propre couteau pour transpercer la peau du garçon. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, le faisant en permanence tourner entre ses doigts comme une menace silencieuse…

Ravalant ses larmes et sa honte d'appartenir à une meute capable d'une telle cruauté, l'émissaire de la meute Argent sortit des herbes de la sacoche qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et entreprit de soigner les plaies du garçon. En dix minutes, elle pouvait arrêter les hémorragies et accélérer le processus de cicatrisation, mais rien de plus. Le pauvre Stiles allait rester marqué à vie par cette séance de torture comme il l'avait été de toutes les précédentes. Morell espérait juste qu'elle parviendrait à le sauver cette fois encore…

Une heure plus tard, Gérard était au _Level One_ accompagné de Kate, Harris, Haigh et Morell. Cette dernière était dans un état semi-léthargique lié à toutes les dépenses d'énergie qu'elle avait dû faire pour garder le gamin en vie. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée et choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu et encore plus effrayée par son alpha et ses compagnons.

Elle regrettait presque d'avoir sauvé le prisonnier, peut-être aurait-elle fait preuve de clémence en le laissant mourir…C'était certainement ce que Stiles désirait depuis longtemps, ne plus supporter la faim et la soif, les tortures quotidiennes, le manque de chaleur, l'absence de liberté…

Oui, Morell aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir, mais si elle l'avait fait, l'alpha l'aurait violemment puni à son tour. Et même si elle était courageuse, elle tenait assez à sa vie pour ne pas défier Argent. La druide se frotta inconsciemment les bras. Elle avait dû rester un long moment sous la douche à se frotter vigoureusement pour enlever toutes les traces de sang et elle avait aussi jeté ses vêtements imbibés d'hémoglobine, n'essayant même pas de les récupérer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait un jour la force de retourner dans les cachots et de supporter cela…

Lorsque Gérard était entré dans le bar bondé suivi par ses bêtas, les humains avaient tourné la tête vers eux avant de vite regarder ailleurs, conscients des emmerdes ambulantes qui venaient de franchir la porte. L'alpha avait toujours eu cet effet glacial sur les gens qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à cultiver. Ça lui donnait de l'importance. Sans faire plus attention aux humains ou au barman qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux, il fouilla du regard la salle, cherchant Derek Hale. Ce dernier ne devrait pas être très difficile à repérer après tout.

\- Ils sont au bar, chef, déclara Haigh une seconde plus tard en désignant le comptoir par-dessus la musique et les bruits de conversations.

Gérard tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et un sourire torve étira sa bouche. Derek Hale était assis sur un tabouret de bar, lui tournant le dos. L'alpha était reconnaissable entre tous, car, en plus d'être très grand et baraqué, il portait toujours le même blouson en cuir noir avec un loup frappé dans le dos. Et puis tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel loup, mais un alpha. Un vrai.

Gérard repéra vite les deux bêtas d'Hale flanqués à ses côtés, chacun buvant une bière en rigolant joyeusement. Ils semblaient jeunes et l'un d'eux ne devaient avoir guère plus de dix-huit ans. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être majeur, pour tout dire.

\- Très bien, déclara Gérard. Allons voir Hale et surtout, restons courtois.

Ses bêtas acquiescèrent en souriant et suivirent leur chef, restant un pas derrière lui alors que Kate trottinait aux côtés de son père. Celle-ci était carrément excitée à l'idée de revoir son ancien amant après huit ans. Savait-il que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur, Laura ? Savait-il qu'elle n'avait fait que le manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins ?

Oh, oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'avait certainement pu jamais le prouver, voilà pourquoi la meute Hale n'avait jamais cherché à se venger. Et puis, après l'incendie, Derek était devenu l'alpha et il avait probablement eu plein de choses à remettre en ordre pour s'autoriser à penser à la trahison de Kate. Ce qu'il avait eut le temps de faire les huit années suivantes…Cela aurait dû refroidir Kate, mais ce fut l'effet inverse. Après tout, Derek pourrait toujours lui en vouloir, mais jamais il ne pourrait nier avoir pris son pied avec elle.

Lorsque les membres de la meute Argent arrivèrent à quelques pas derrière les trois autres loups-garous, les deux bêtas se tournèrent sur leur siège, les regardant avec surprise et circonspection. Le plus vieux des deux avait la peau mate – sûrement due à des origines mexicaines –, et il avait les épaules larges et les bras musclés, montrant que même s'il était jeune, il était un combattant.

C'était de lui, plus que de l'autre bêta plus mince et moins grand, que Gérard devrait se méfier si leur prochaine discussion tournait mal. Kate, qui avait toujours aimé les mecs plus jeunes qu'elle, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment, _vraiment_ craquant. Les jeunes étaient influençables, malléables, c'était ça qui faisait tout leur charme à ses yeux de femme accomplie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Argent ? demanda l'alpha Hale d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour faire face à Gérard, lui manquant ostentatoirement de respect.

\- Parler, répondit l'alpha.

Derek Hale, après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée qui restait au fond de son verre de whisky, se tourna enfin vers eux. Le cœur de Kate se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade et elle sentit son excitation descendre aussitôt vers des zones plus équatoriales de son anatomie, oubliant totalement le petit jeune. Bon sang, Derek avait toujours été très attirant par le passé, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir maintenant avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu huit ans plus tôt.

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses anciennes rondeurs, révélant des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire carrée. Une barbe de plusieurs jours mangeait son menton et le creux de ses joues, ce que Kate trouva cela super méga sexy. De même que son regard bleu-vert qui avait gagné en intensité et qui se teinta furtivement de rouge lorsqu'il se posa sur elle…Elle en eut la chair de poule…

\- Kate, cracha-t-il d'une voix furieuse alors qu'il serrait les poings. Que me vaut le déplaisir de cette visite ?

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi, fit Gérard. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit plus discret ?

Derek le jaugea du regard avant de toiser les deux bêtas et l'émissaire derrière eux. Celle-ci avait l'air quelque peu déconnecté, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait, et les deux autres ne représentaient clairement pas une menace pour un alpha de son envergure. Sans vouloir se vanter, Derek connaissait très bien la mesure de sa force et il pouvait également faire confiance à ses compagnons pour l'épauler en cas de besoin.

Voilà pourquoi il suivit Gérard Argent sans mot dire jusqu'à une table dans un coin reculé du bar où les oreilles humaines ne pourraient les entendre. Ils s'assirent face à face et Derek laissa l'autre alpha prendre la parole en premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui sollicitait une entrevue, alors qu'il parle. Et vite. Derek avait une bouteille de whisky à finir avant de rentrer chez lui. Sans compter que la présence de Kate à quelques centimètres de lui, lui hérissait littéralement le poil.

\- Voici Harris et Haigh, deux de mes bêtas, fit Gérard en présentant les deux hommes assis à ses côtés. Et Morell, notre émissaire.

La jeune femme à l'air perdu leur fit vaguement un sourire avant de baisser la tête sur la table. Derek trouva qu'elle ressemblait à son propre émissaire, Alan Deaton, mais il se faisait certainement des idées.

\- Et voici Kate, ma fille, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez.

Derek étouffa un grondement menaçant. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette garce ! Elle avait détruit sa famille ! L'alpha prit pourtant sur lui pour ne pas exprimer sa colère à voix haute, et présenta ses bêtas à son tour :

\- Scott, Liam.

Scott était le beau mâle au teint mat et Liam le plus jeune. Hmm. Kate se lécha les lèvres. Bon, Derek restait le spécimen le plus alléchant, mais il avait plus l'air de vouloir l'étrangler que de l'embrasser. Dommage…Elle aurait bien voulu remettre ça avec lui, en huit ans, il avait dû affiner ses techniques…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda abruptement l'alpha des Hale en plongeant son regard vert d'eau dans celui de Gérard.

\- Trouver un arrangement.

Derek s'adossa à sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce mouvement écarta les pans de son blouson en cuir, dévoilant un tee-shirt gris qui épousait chaque muscle saillant du torse de l'alpha. Kate en eut l'eau à la bouche – encore – et son père ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, déplorant le manque flagrant de contrôle de sa fille. Elle avait toujours été dirigée par ses hormones, se foutant complètement des risques qu'elle prenait et qu'elle faisait courir aux autres.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda encore Derek en ignorant le regard appréciateur de son ancienne petite-amie.

\- Ma meute se trouve sur un territoire extrêmement exposé et plusieurs de mes femelles sont enceintes, déclara Gérard d'un ton posé, sachant que Derek serait plus enclin à considérer sa proposition s'il dévoilait ses faiblesses.

Bien sûr, il mentait. Aucune des femelles de la meute Argent n'étaient enceintes, mais ni ses bêtas, ni sa fille, ni son émissaire, ne le trahirent. Kate était bien trop obnubilée par Derek pour penser objectivement à quelque chose, Morell était toujours aussi absente, et Harris et Haigh marchaient à fond dans son plan. Derek avalerait son mensonge…

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

…ou pas finalement.

\- Je voudrais avoir ta permission avant d'installer ma meute dans la forêt, déclara Gérard sachant qu'ils arrivaient au cœur de la conversation.

Hale fronça les sourcils avant de décroiser les bras. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il avait à présent toute son attention.

\- Tu veux que je te cède un morceau de mon territoire ?

Ses bêtas, Scott et Liam, se tendirent aussitôt, retroussant juste assez leurs lèvres pour dévoiler le bout de leurs crocs. Un léger grondement naquit de la poitrine du basané qui menaçait Harris du regard. Celui-ci venait de sortir sa dague fétiche. Il regarda un instant Scott avec un petit rictus, avant de commencer à graver le bois de la table. Le barman, derrière le comptoir, les regarda, mécontent et désapprobateur, mais il n'osa pas intervenir.

Ces mecs avaient l'air dangereux à des kilomètres et il connaissait assez Derek Hale pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler de ses histoires. Il préférait payer les dégâts après plutôt que de devenir lui-même un dommage collatéral…

\- Dans l'idéal, je voudrais que tu me cèdes ton territoire et ta meute, mais un morceau de territoire me conviendrait assez pour l'instant, plaisanta Gérard.

Évidemment, tout le monde comprenait par ces paroles qu'elle était sa véritable intention. De toute façon, deux alphas ne pouvaient pas vivre en se partageant un territoire sans que l'un des deux n'essaye de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. À moins qu'ils ne soient compagnons, évidemment. Ce que Gérard et Derek ne seraient – et tout le monde pouvait l'affirmer sans hésitation – jamais.

\- Et tu penses que je vais sérieusement envisager de te laisser t'installer, ta meute et toi, près de la mienne ? fit Derek d'une voix rauque et emprunte de menaces.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te donner en échange.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'Argent pourrait-il donc avoir qui le convaincrait de céder son territoire et de mettre en péril la sécurité de sa meute ? Parce qu'il était absolument hors de question que cette traîtresse de Kate ne s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre de l'endroit où il vivait ! Il avait parmi sa meute de jeunes loups-garous encore vulnérables qui ne sauraient pas comment se défendre face à cette harpie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me proposer qui ait autant de valeur que mon territoire ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

Gérard lui adressa un sourire indulgent alors que sa fille lui jetait un regard interrogateur. Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de la nature de leur monnaie d'échange, et il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas en être heureuse, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu un malheureux faible pour l'alpha Hale. Kate était au courant que leur prisonnier était encore en vie, mais elle avait toujours eu l'interdiction formelle de l'approcher. Gérard savait que s'il avait laissé sa fille s'amuser avec Harris, Miller et Haigh, le jeune Stilinski aurait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- J'ai un jeune mâle loup-garou – homosexuel de surcroît – tout juste prêt à être sailli. Et j'ai entendu dire que c'était ce que tu recherchais en ce moment…

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de l'alpha et Gérard sut qu'il l'avait ferré. Passé un certain âge, les lycanthropes se vouaient corps et âme à la recherche d'une ou d'un partenaire avec qui ils pourraient fonder une famille. Derek Hale avait vingt-six ans et cela devait probablement le travailler jour et nuit.

\- QUOI ? s'écria Kate attirant une fois de plus l'attention sur elle. Qu'est-ce que…Père ! Derek n'est certainement pas attiré par les mâles, je peux te le certifier !

Son père lui jeta un regard agacé quand Harris lui répondit :

\- Tu devrais prêter plus d'attention aux rumeurs, Kate. Apparemment, Hale s'est fait larguer par sa dernière copine – Paige, c'est ça ? – parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec un jeune humain.

Derek poussa un grognement mécontent dans sa direction et ses griffes éraflèrent soudainement la table. Sa vie privée ne regardait personne, et ce qui s'était passé avec Paige ne devait en aucun cas être répandu, il avait assez honte comme ça.

\- Oh, on dirait que j'ai visé juste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Adrian, reste tranquille, lui ordonna Gérard à voix basse. Nous ne voudrions pas nous battre dans une zone neutre, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela eut le mérite de ramener la conscience de Derek à la surface, et il arrêta de grogner tandis que ses griffes se rétractaient. Cependant, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas trancher la gorge de Kate lorsque celle-ci le regarda d'un air effaré.

\- Un mâle ? Sérieusement ? Tu…Tu cherches un mâle pour compagnon ?

\- Pas toi ? rétorqua Derek d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Kate un court instant et il put se concentrer de nouveau sur Gérard Argent, la réelle menace ici.

\- Où est l'entourloupe, Argent ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un mâle particulier, répondit le père de Kate en souriant.

\- Particulier comment ?

\- Il est un peu sauvage et rebelle. J'ai dû l'enfermer pour un temps parce qu'il contestait mon autorité.

\- Enfermé ? releva Derek.

Il n'était, bien sûr, pas sans savoir que Gérard Argent était un alpha qui pouvait se montrer très cruel envers les membres de sa propre meute, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à emprisonner un de ses loups-garous. Même lui, connut pourtant pour son absence de pitié envers ses ennemis, ne pouvait pas résister à ses bêtas. Il avait horreur de l'avouer, mais ils réussissaient à l'amadouer assez facilement.

\- Il n'a pas été facile à mâter et il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des élans d'insoumission, mais c'est un jeune vigoureux et plutôt séduisant.

\- Il est vierge ?

\- C'est important ? s'étonna Gérard.

\- Oui. Je veux savoir s'il pourra résister à mes assauts, dit Derek d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Kate grimaça, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Son ex était vraiment pédé, ça, c'était un coup dur à encaisser pour elle. Mais après tout, peut-être lui restait-il une chance de le faire changer d'avis. C'était un tel gâchis de ne pas profiter d'autant de testostérone concentrée dans un mâle aussi séduisant que Derek Hale. De son côté, ce dernier était en train de prier pour que la réponse soit négative, car il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'embarrasser d'un mâle inexpérimenté qu'il faudrait prendre le temps de séduire.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est vierge, répondit Gérard en interrogeant ses bêtas du regard.

Ceux-ci hochèrent discrètement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas touché au prisonnier. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Ils ne se seraient jamais abaissés à ça ! Derek poussa un grognement affligé puis haussa les épaules.

\- Mais il est résistant, ça je peux te l'assurer, insista le patriarche Argent.

Hale sembla réfléchir jusqu'à ce que son bêta, Liam, s'exclame :

\- Voyons, Derek ! Tu ne vas sérieusement pas envisager leur proposition !

\- Son nom ?

\- Pardon ? fit Gérard.

\- Le nom du mâle que tu veux me présenter, grogna Derek.

\- Oh, il se fait appeler _Stiles_, mais je suis certain qu'il ne dirait pas non si tu le baptises autrement…

L'alpha au blouson de cuir ne releva pas le sarcasme est se perdit dans ses pensées. _Stiles. _Cela ne sonnait pas comme un vrai prénom, mais plutôt comme un surnom. Qui appellerait volontairement son fils _Stiles _? C'était quasiment un crime contre le bon goût. En tous cas, Gérard parlait de lui comme d'une épine embêtante dans son pied…Peut-être que ce mâle en valait le coup tout compte fait ? Mais certainement pas assez au point de laisser son territoire à Argent !

\- Je veux voir ce mâle, ce _Stiles_, déclara enfin Derek après une minute de réflexion.

\- Non ! l'interrompit encore Kate. Je t'assure qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup, bordel ! C'est juste un gamin complètement abruti ! Il est faible et maigre ! En clair, il n'a absolument rien pour lui !

Gérard abattit sa main sur la table avec force, les faisant tous sursauter. Pour autant, sa fille ne se recula pas et continua de dévisager Derek avec un air courroucé. Depuis qu'ils étaient assis autour de cette table, elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention, mettant en avant son décolleté pigeonnant et ses lèvres barbouillées outrageusement de gloss. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que pour une femme d'une trentaine d'années sa dégaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vulgaire.

\- J'en jugerai par moi-même, fit Derek d'une voix sourde en la fusillant du regard.

Cela ne la dissuada pas d'arrêter ses jérémiades pour autant.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de…de_…_d'_attirant_ chez cet avorton !

\- Bien sûr, ricana Derek, alors que chez toi…

\- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en rendes enfin compte, mon lapin. Tu sais, si ce qui t'intéresse c'est la s…

\- Kate ! s'exclama son père outré.

\- Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle, reprit Kate sans prêter attention à Gérard. Je serais très honorée de remplir toutes les utilités que tu peux trouver chez un mâle.

Scott et Liam grimacèrent simultanément alors que Derek contemplait son…_erreur_ de jeunesse avec des yeux pleins de dégoût.

\- Oh, non, Kate, détrompe-toi, tu ne peux pas me donner ce qu'un compagnon, plus qu'un mâle encore, pourrait m'apporter.

\- Si c'est juste une queue que tu veux trouver, cherche quelqu'un d'autre que _Stiles _!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Kate eut la décence de rougir de gêne.

\- Il ne fera pas un bon compagnon, chuchota-t-elle férocement.

Le coup de pied qu'Haigh mit dans sa chaise la ramena à l'ordre et elle ferma enfin sa grande bouche.

\- C'est vrai, ça, dit Derek en fixant de nouveau l'alpha Argent. Qu'est-ce qui me certifie qu'il sera un bon compagnon ? Et qu'il est gay, surtout ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est parfait pour un alpha, surtout dans ton genre. Vif, rebelle… Et pour ce qui est du reste…Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le convaincre, il ne fera pas le difficile.

Derek se mordilla les lèvres, laissant croire à Gérard qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un mâle, jeune, vierge et peut-être même pas gay ? Mais il n'allait pas non plus se mentir, en ce moment il était tellement désespéré qu'il pourrait accepter une rencontre avec le dernier des clochards. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, mais pas loin quand même…

\- Je dois bien avouer que tu as piqué ma curiosité, mais pour ce qui concerne mon territoire…C'est non, déclara Derek mettant fin au suspens.

Scott et Liam semblèrent particulièrement satisfaits par cette réponse tandis qu'Argent esquissait une moue disgracieuse. Ses bêtas étaient nerveux et parmi eux, seule Kate paraissait avoir trouvé son compte dans cette conclusion.

\- Mais je veux bien voir ce fameux mâle.

Gérard éclata d'un rire cruel tout en secouant la tête. Les quatre bêtas – et même Kate cette fois – ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ce son grinçant résonner jusque dans leurs os. Évidemment, Derek Hale n'était pas si facilement impressionnable et il se contenta de rajuster son blouson. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur Gérard Argent et savait très bien ce qui allait se passait ensuite.

\- Oh, non, Hale, ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit soudainement Gérard en passant de l'hilarité au sérieux tellement vite que s'en était d'autant plus flippant. Ton territoire, le mâle, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Derek secoua la tête. Pour rien au monde il ne trahirait la confiance de ses bêtas en permettant à Gérard et sa bande de tortionnaire de s'approcher d'eux, simplement pour un mâle, même s'il en avait tellement envie.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas discutable ?

\- En effet. Je ne te céderai pas mon territoire, même une petite partie.

\- Alors c'est officiel, déclara Gérard en se levant.

Derek en fit instantanément de même et ses bêtas se rangèrent à ses côtés, jaugeant les autres du regard, laissant étinceler leurs yeux de loups.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est officiel ?

\- C'est la guerre, Hale. Si tu ne veux pas me céder ton territoire de ton plein gré, j'irai le chercher.

\- Tu pourras toujours essayer, grogna Derek toute sa tension se ressentant dans ses épaules.

Harris et Haigh étaient toujours engagés dans un combat de regards avec Scott et Liam, et Kate rayonnait littéralement de bonheur en contemplant Derek avec un air de chatte en chaleur. Celui-ci essayait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était réellement difficile alors qu'elle l'ensevelissait de phéromones et qu'elle battait des cils dans sa direction. Yeurk !

\- J'imagine donc qu'on ne se serre pas la main, continua Gérard avec ironie.

Derek serra les lèvres et ses sourcils se froncèrent jusqu'à former une seule ligne au-dessus de ses yeux. Il resta une bonne minute à soutenir le regard de l'alpha ennemi avant que celui-ci, sur un dernier rictus, ne lui tourne le dos et sorte de l'établissement accompagné de ses bêtas. Kate, elle, était restée plantée devant Derek qui la regardait maintenant avec hostilité.

\- Dégage, Kate ! aboya-t-il.

\- Ok, ok, fit la femme en levant les mains. Mais ma proposition tient toujours, beau gosse.

Elle caressa d'un doigt la joue rugueuse de Derek avant de tourner les talons et de passer la porte à son tour à grand renfort de tortillements, attirants tous les regards sur elle. Elle avait toujours fait des humains son quatre-heures, mais Derek était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle préférait ceux de son espèce. L'alpha soupira avant de se frotter la joue, essayant de faire disparaître les derniers fourmillements désagréables que le contact de Kate avait fait naître sur sa peau.

\- Il y a eu un truc entre vous ? demanda soudainement Scott en regardant son alpha avec une expression clairement désapprobatrice.

\- Malheureusement oui, grommela Derek en se rasseyant sur une chaise du bar, imité par ses bêtas qui commandèrent chacun une nouvelle bière et un whisky pour lui.

Derek vida son verre cul sec et le reposa bruyamment sur le comptoir, ignorant Scott et Liam qui semblaient attendre plus d'explications et qui finirent par se résigner devant son silence. De son côté, l'alpha faisait tout pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre Kate et lui, une tentative qui échoua lamentablement.

\- En tous cas, continua le basané le distrayant de ses pensées, elle a toujours l'air à fond sur toi cette belle garce !

\- C'est clair ! rit Liam. Et elle a des arguments !

\- Pas pour Derek !

Les deux bêtas s'esclaffèrent alors que leur alpha les ignorait royalement. Kate l'indifférait. Elle avait réussi à le berner autrefois seulement parce qu'il était encore jeune et influençable. Aujourd'hui, toute sa personne ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos d'eux ? demanda Scott après s'être calmé.

\- Argent n'a pas l'air de vouloir en rester là, remarqua l'autre bêta.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va attaquer tout de suite, sa meute ne ferait pas le poids face à la nôtre.

\- Alors il est probable qu'il se cherche des alliés…

Derek hocha la tête, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce qui pourrait se passer si Argent attaquait sa meute aux côtés d'un autre alpha. Ses propres bêtas étaient de sacrés bons combattants, quoique pas complètement stables, et il ne doutait pas de leur victoire même s'ils se retrouvaient en infériorité numérique. Mais Derek ne prendrait pas non plus de risques inconsidérés, il ferait appel à ses propres alliés si nécessaire. Après tout, ses parents s'étaient assurés de lui créer un réseau de relations plutôt dense.

\- Et à propos du mâle ? De…Stiles ? demanda Liam, soucieux.

\- Eh bien quoi ? fit Scott.

\- Il a dit le retenir prisonnier !

\- Et alors ? Cela ne nous concerne pas ! Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses loups ! Et tant pis s'ils sont trop bêtes pour accepter ça !

Liam ne sembla pas d'accord avec Scott et protesta violemment, mettant en avant le fait qu'un loup ne devrait jamais être retenu en prison, même s'il était coupable de meurtre envers un des siens ! Les coutumes voulaient que dans ce cas, le responsable soit tué plutôt qu'enfermé.

\- J'avoue que Gérard m'a intrigué, déclara lentement Derek.

\- Et puis ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Aller le délivrer en douce ?

\- C'est bien ce que je veux faire, ouais.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. Derek n'avait jamais énoncé un de ses propres souhaits et il ne pouvait pas le trouver égoïste alors que l'alpha avait fait tant de choses pour eux, mais…c'était quand même inconscient de sa part.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien conscience que si le prisonnier d'Argent se volatilise, il saura que c'est toi le responsable ? Et qu'il voudra probablement se venger ?

\- Scott, Argent vient de me déclarer la guerre, alors voler son prisonnier ne pourra pas empirer la situation…, dit l'alpha d'un ton pragmatique.

\- Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que tu as en ce moment à vouloir mettre à l'épreuve tous les mâles potables qui croisent ta route ? s'énerva Scott alors que Liam se tassait sur lui-même, ne voulant pas participer à la dispute qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, Derek conserva un calme olympien dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Scott, mais juste de m'obéir.

Liam sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage tandis que Derek tournait des yeux rougeoyants dans leur direction. Il admira aussi Scott pour avoir le courage de regarder leur alpha en face alors que celui-ci adoptait une attitude si dominante que l'atmosphère sembla s'alourdir autour d'eux et que l'air commença à manquer. Cette attente était insupportable pour le jeune bêta qui gémissait tout bas et faisait ses grands yeux de chiot perdu. Il détestait lorsque son alpha avait besoin de réaffirmer son autorité sur l'un d'entre eux, c'était toujours une expérience très pénible.

Finalement, Scott cessa de jouer au dur et baissa les yeux. Il montra sa nuque à Derek, se soumettant ainsi à son autorité tout comme à sa décision. Il n'avait aucunement envie de défier l'alpha ni de le mettre en colère. Oh non, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas bon vivre dans le périmètre d'un Derek en colère ! Et enfin, satisfait par la reddition de son bêta, l'alpha poussa un grognement et Liam se liquéfia de soulagement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'envoler.

\- Je veux ce mâle. Et je l'aurais.

* * *

**Une première impression ?**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions. Je répondrais à tout le monde et je suis une adepte des RAR donc les anonymes peuvent se lâcher, je leur répondrai sur le prochain chapitre !

Sinon, je vous dis à lundi prochain les amis !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre : **Bon, ce chapitre est un prélude à l'action, vous n'allez pas avoir plus d'explication que dans le premier, mais je vous ai préparé une petite immersion dans la meute de Derek ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Alors, pour plus amples explications : les druides sont humains mais tous les autres membres des meutes sont des lycanthropes ! Les villes humaines sont des territoires neutres pour les loups mais les humains eux-mêmes ne soupçonnent pas leurs existences. En revanche, Lydia aura quelques particularités bien propre à elle ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! **Je voudrais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous emballerait dès le premier chapitre mais ça me fait TRÈS plaisir !**

* * *

**RAR:**

**Elrick363 : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre gardera une part de mystère ! Je l'ai beaucoup corrigé pour éviter de trop vous en dire ;)

**Marion** : Eh bien, quel engouement ! Je suis vraiment très contente que le premier chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Kate et son père resteront...comment dire ? Aussi fidèles à eux-mêmes que possible, c'est-à-dire pas très fréquentables...Morell ? Une quenouille ? Maintenant que tu le dis...XD

**Wm** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Ed** :Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai emballé ! Pour Derek, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir qu'il se civilise...

**Axou** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Max** :Merci ! Profite bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le silence qui régnait dans la Camaro de Derek lorsque ses bêtas et lui rentrèrent dans leur meute, fut pesant durant toute la longueur du trajet. Scott n'osait plus dire un mot depuis que son alpha l'avait remis à sa place et Liam se faisait le plus petit possible, ne voulant contrarier personne. Derek était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant tourner en boucle la conversation qu'Argent et lui avaient eue. Et à chaque fois, il était encore plus en colère et ses grognements doublaient de volume dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'il s'était engagé dans le chemin de terre s'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

La voiture suivit presque d'elle-même le sentier, zigzagant entre les arbres avant de déboucher sur une large clairière où se trouvaient une vingtaine de chalets en bois. C'était le petit village qui avait été construit par les parents de Derek bien des années auparavant lorsqu'ils s'étaient implantés là. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit reculé dans la forêt, il y avait tout le confort nécessaire : eau courante, électricité, chauffage, conduit d'évacuation, etc. Il n'y avait que le relais postal qui n'était pas assuré, mais comme il y avait internet et que presque plus personne de nos jours n'utilisait du papier, cela ne manquait pas.

Derek se gara devant une grande et majestueuse maison au centre du village, la sienne. Enfin, c'était la maison de l'alpha de la meute et sa famille. Elle avait brûlé lors de l'incendie qui avait tué ses parents et sa sœur des années auparavant, mais il avait trouvé le courage de la rebâtir avec l'aide de ses bêtas. Il y habitait avec son oncle Peter, la fille de celui-ci, Malia, ainsi qu'avec sa petite sœur Cora.

La colocation ne se passait pas toujours très bien, en particulier avec son oncle avec qui il s'entendait très mal. Celui-ci lui reprochait d'être l'alpha et le défiait sans arrêt pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui mettait passablement Derek sur les nerfs. Et puis il était méfiant vis-à-vis de sa cousine. Elle avait six ans de moins que lui, mais il se tenait toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Elle ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de regarder les gens d'une manière qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

C'était le genre de louve à vous poignarder dans le dos sans aucune raison apparente. Et puis, elle avait hérité du grain de folie de son père qui n'était, sans aucun doute, qu'un psychopathe en puissance. À cause d'eux, Derek, qui n'était jamais détendu en présence de ses bêtas, ne pouvait pas non plus l'être chez lui, c'est pourquoi il était tellement renfrogné, agressif et grognon.

La voiture enfin arrêtée, les deux bêtas en bondirent et s'éloignèrent de Derek qui, de toute façon, ne les aurait pas retenus. Scott se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison de sa petite amie, Kira Yukimura, qui faisait partie de leur meute depuis seulement trois mois.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au cabinet vétérinaire de Beacon Hills où il travaillait avec Deaton, leur é était venue pour demander à ce dernier si un alpha accepterait de les héberger dans sa meute, ses parents et elle. Sans le savoir, la jeune femme avait frappé à la bonne porte puisque trois jours après avoir obtenu un entretien avec Derek, les Yukimura s'installaient avec eux dans leur village, permettant à Scott de continuer son numéro de séduction.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble assez vite – le fait qu'ils soient voisins et se voient tous les jours accélérant le processus – et, d'après leurs amis, ils étaient devenus le couple le plus dégoulinant de romantisme de la meute. Les parents de Kira avaient été très heureux de voir leur fille s'intégrer aussi vite, et ils avaient commencé à leur tour à tisser des liens avec les membres de la meute.

Bref, quand Scott avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il allait chez sa petite-copine, et là, il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Il ne passa pas par la case « porte d'entrée », ne voulant pas croiser les parents de Kira et engager une discussion qui ne ferait que lui faire perdre son temps, et grimpa directement jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Sa petite amie était là, assise à son bureau en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cours. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle avait intégré une fac de langues dans une ville non loin de Beacon Hills dans l'optique de devenir professeur de lycée. Jackson, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Danny et les autres loups-garous de son âge s'étaient également inscrits dans différentes universités, revenant le soir dans la meute avec beaucoup d'histoires à raconter.

En fait, Scott était le seul de sa bande d'amis à ne pas avoir poursuivi ses études, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Ce n'était clairement pas fait pour lui et il préférait mettre la main à la pâte et être présent pour la meute. Cependant, il lui arrivait de se sentir un peu seul lorsque Deaton lui donnait sa journée et qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Mais heureusement, comme c'était le week-end, tous ses amis étaient là ainsi que Kira qu'il mourrait d'impatience de serrer dans ses bras.

Scott frappa doucement à la fenêtre, faisait sursauter la jeune fille qui, lorsqu'elle le vit, sourit largement et alla lui ouvrir. La jeune asiatique était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse, se dit le bêta en admirant sa petite-amie qui ouvrait la fenêtre.

\- Salut ! dit-elle lorsqu'il sauta dans sa chambre.

Scott l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer en arrière en l'embrassant fougueusement, suscitant chez elle un adorable petit rire de gorge qui le fit redoubler ses attentions. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il venait tout juste de se rendre compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

\- Scott, mes parents sont en bas ! le gronda Kira lorsque ses mains se firent plus baladeuses.

Il esquissa une moue innocente, mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas avoir et s'écarta de son petit-ami avant de le prendre par la main et de le faire asseoir sur son lit. Outre le petit air coquin qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, le pli entre ses yeux indiquait qu'il était un peu soucieux.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là aujourd'hui ? Je suis venue te voir ce matin, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais parti avec Derek, dit-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux.

\- Ouais, il voulait aller se changer les idées au _Level One_, alors on l'a accompagné, Liam et moi.

\- Se changer les idées ? releva Kira.

Se changer les idées pour Derek voulait soit dire aller massacrer quelques êtres surnaturels menaçants, soit s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu. Et comme Scott ne semblait pas s'être battu, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième définition de « se changer les idées ».

\- Il est rentré avec quelqu'un et il vous a laissé en plan ?

\- Non, mais j'aurais préféré. On s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce que Gérard Argent nous rende une petite visite surprise avec sa fille, deux de ses bêtas les moins intelligents et son émissaire.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré un membre de la meute Argent et encore moins son alpha, mais toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues avaient suffi à ce qu'elle se fasse une opinion pour le moins négative. Ses parents et elle avaient quitté leur meute du Japon justement à cause d'un leader qui avait été barbare une fois de trop avec avait frappé sa mère lorsqu'elle avait contredit un de ses ordres et son père n'avait pu l'accepter.

Dès que leur alpha avait eu le dos tourné, ils avaient fait leurs valises et avaient sauté dans le premier avion, ce qui les avait amenés à se retrouver à Beacon Hills et à demander asile à Derek Hale. Ce qui avait été un très bon choix jusqu'ici, car même si les Yukimura avaient été accueillis avec un peu de froideur au début, ils avaient réussi à construire un nouveau foyer et se sentaient désormais chez eux.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kira avec appréhension.

\- Il voulait parler à Derek, faire une alliance avec lui ou un truc du genre pour avoir un peu de notre territoire. Il dit que sa meute est dans un lieu trop exposé et que certaines de ses femelles sont enceintes. Derek a bien évidemment refusé.

\- Pauvres femelles…

\- Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'est, Kira, c'était juste une ruse pour que Derek cède plus facilement du terrain. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans la meute Argent et les deux seules susceptibles d'être enceintes, c'est-à-dire Kate, la fille de Gérard, et Morell, son émissaire, elles étaient présentes et je n'ai décelé aucun autre signe de vie venant d'elles.

\- Il est si retors que ça ?

Scott hocha la tête tandis que sa petite-amie se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient absolument à prendre le territoire de Derek.

\- Pour avoir plus de pouvoir, plus d'influence. Notre meute se situe entre deux villes, ce qui vous permet de faire vos études sans être trop loin et également de mettre les plus vulnérables à l'abri dans une zone neutre lorsqu'il y a du grabuge. Les jeunes de Gérard sont obligés de s'absenter plus longtemps de sa meute, ce qui le met plus en danger.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir ?

\- C'est toujours une question de pouvoir, ma belle, répondit Scott avant de l'embrasser.

Kira se laissa faire volontiers, laissant son compagnon mener la danse. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsque son caractère de mâle dominant refaisait surface loin de Derek, et elle était la première ravie lorsqu'il en faisait la démonstration sur elle.

Scott s'allongea sur le dos, l'entraînant sur lui. Kira posa la tête sur son torse et soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et aimée. Elle avait eu un petit-copain dans son ancienne meute, mais il n'avait rien eu avoir avec Scott. Emori s'était peu soucié d'elle, préférant passer la plupart de son temps avec leur alpha, espérant ainsi rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Au fil du temps, il avait commencé à se comporter comme lui, à parler comme lui et à agir avec autant d'insensibilité que lui. Elle avait été donc plus qu'heureuse de partir et de s'en débarrasser. Et puis, lorsque Scott s'était mis à la draguer, elle avait été un peu réticente au départ, craignant de retomber sur un Emori en puissance. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que Scott était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intègre, honnête et doux et elle avait alors succombé à son charme exotique.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de ses pensées.

Scott soupira en regardant le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

\- Lorsque Derek a refusé, Argent lui a proposé quelque chose en échange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un mâle. Et il l'a décrit comme celui des fantasmes de Derek.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu m'excuses, mais je ne connais pas encore bien tous les fantasmes de notre alpha !

Scott rit un instant, frottant son nez contre celui de sa compagne, charmée par ce geste amoureux et intime. Lorsque son petit-ami reprit son sérieux, ses yeux pétillaient toujours d'amusement.

\- Dominant, rebelle, fougueux, enfin, tu vois le genre. Un de ceux qui ne laisserait pas Derek le dominer sans se battre avant et qui apprécierait son aspect brut de décoffrage.

\- Un tel homme existe ? s'étonna Kira en souriant.

\- Apparemment. Mais bon, tu te doutes bien que Derek n'allait pas nous vendre à Argent pour ça. Cependant, il s'est mis en tête d'aller le récupérer.

\- Récupérer qui ?

\- Le mâle. Suis un peu, Kira, au lieu de t'amuser avec mes cheveux !

La jeune femme pouffa tout en continuant à entortiller les bouclettes de Scott autour de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir voir à quoi il ressemblait avec les cheveux un peu plus longs, il avait aussitôt arrêté de les couper, et Kira ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait beaucoup le résultat. Avec une tignasse pareille et une peau aussi mate, il ne pouvait plus renier ses origines mexicaines ! La jeune asiatique aimait beaucoup mettre leurs bras côte à côte et admirer le contraste entre leurs deux peaux, ça la fascinait à chaque fois.

\- Je n'y peux rien, tu es tellement adorable comme ça ! répondit-elle en adressant à Scott un faux regard d'excuse.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa belle, Scott laissa couler. De toute façon, il aimait les attentions de Kira à son égard et ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle s'amuse avec ses cheveux, même si ça le distrayait…

\- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Gérard a proposé en quelque sorte à Derek un compagnon en échange de son territoire, il a dit non, mais il veut quand même aller le récupérer.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et j'imagine que Gérard n'est pas au courant.

\- Evidemment non. Derek veut monter une mission sauvetage-kidnapping.

Kira haussa les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à leur alpha d'agir de cette façon, même si en ce moment il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses pulsions. Il arrivait parfois que Derek vienne les chercher, ses bêtas et elle, à la fac avec sa belle Camaro dans laquelle ils prenaient plaisir à s'entasser, et quand c'était le cas, il n'était pas rare de le voir reluquer un étudiant ou deux. Et il les aimait apparemment plus jeunes et plus sveltes que lui.

\- C'est ça qui te contrarie ? Que Derek n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

\- Ouais. Et puis, il y a le fait que Gérard garde vraisemblablement le mec enfermé et que c'est risqué d'aller le récupérer. Sans compter qu'ils sauront que c'est lui qui a fait le coup et qu'Argent voudra encore plus nous faire la guerre, déclara Scott.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça m'a l'air mal parti, non ? Derek ne veut pas lui donner son territoire ni sa meute, et d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, l'alpha des Argent semble toujours déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il désire.

\- T'as raison, mais ça n'empêche. Derek pourrait éviter de le provoquer encore plus.

\- Je pense que libérer un prisonnier est tout à son honneur, déclara Kira.

\- Je pense comme toi, déclara une voix depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Scott, qui n'avait pas entendu l'intrus monter l'escalier, sursauta tellement fort qu'il se cassa la gueule du lit de Kira qui le regarda, éberluée, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Isaac ! s'exclama le basané en se relevant, passablement furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je t'ai vu grimper le mur alors que je venais te demander ce qui s'était passé avec Derek. Il est parti comme un fou chez Deaton et Liam a filé avec Mason. Il avait l'air vraiment secoué.

Scott grogna en se rasseyant sur le lit alors qu'Isaac s'installait sur la chaise de bureau sur invitation de Kira. Celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde importunée par son interruption, ce qui agaça encore plus son petit-ami.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais déranger ? aboya-t-il à son ami.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Vous étiez occupé ?

Scott grogna une nouvelle fois avant de laisser tomber. Personne ne pouvait au regard brillant d'innocence d'Isaac, ce même regard qui lui était adressé en cet instant. Les grands yeux bleus scintillaient comme pour le prier de ne pas le rejeter et le cœur de Scott finit par se serrer. Les parents d'Isaac l'avaient abandonné dans leur meute quinze ans auparavant, et depuis ils vivaient tous les deux sous le même toit et avaient développé une relation fraternelle très forte. C'est pourquoi Scott ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait se fâcher après Isaac.

\- Scott était en train de me dire qu'ils avaient croisé Argent au bar et qu'il leur avait posé un ultimatum : le territoire de Derek ou la guerre.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Isaac. Ça craint, pour une fois qu'on a pas de problèmes…

\- Oui, et c'est pas tout, continua Kira. Argent a proposé un compagnon a Derek en échange, ce qu'il a bien évidemment refusé même s'il projette tout de même d'aller le chercher en douce.

\- Attends, attends, Argent voulait échanger notre territoire contre un mec ?

Scott hocha la tête en grimaçant.

\- Oh, merde. Ça, ça craint encore plus, fit Isaac.

Ce dernier, comme tout le monde, était au courant du désir de leur alpha de trouver un compagnon avec qui partager ses responsabilités et surtout avec qui vivre une réelle aventure. Ils rêvaient tous de ça d'ailleurs, Isaac aussi depuis qu'il avait aperçu la fille Argent avec son père dans une boutique de sport un an auparavant. Il en était tombé secrètement fou amoureux et passait le plus clair de son temps à Beacon Hills en espérant la croiser de nouveau.

\- Donc c'est lui le prisonnier qu'il veut libérer ?

\- Ouais, répondit Scott. Et moi je dis que c'est de la folie ! Il n'a pas besoin d'envenimer encore plus la situation !

\- Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être plus mal ?

\- Oui, Derek a dit qu'il pouvait chercher à se faire des alliances avant de nous attaquer.

Isaac haussa les épaules en prenant un air détaché.

\- Je suis sûr qu'aussi pervers qu'est Argent, il avait déjà prévu de faire ça bien avant de parler à Derek.

Kira était bien d'accord avec lui, et si leur alpha pouvait délivrer un pauvre loup-garou pris au piège de Gérard Argent, ça ne pouvait qu'en être mieux. Personne ne méritait d'être enfermé. Et encore moins enfermé dans les cachots de ce cinglé d'alpha.

\- Et il a un nom, ce fameux mâle que Derek veut à tout prix ? demanda Isaac.

\- Stiles, répondit Scott. Mais je ne sais même pas si c'est un nom, ce truc. Quoi ? continua-t-il en voyant son frère de cœur pâlir dangereusement.

Isaac s'était figé à la mention du nom de Stiles qui avait fait naître tout un tas de souvenirs. Il était stupéfait de l'entendre à nouveau et encore plus de voir que cela ne suscitait aucune émotion chez Scott.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr ? fit enfin le blondinet en lâchant les accoudoirs du fauteuil de bureau qu'il avait agrippé un peu trop fortement.

\- Ouais, un nom de merde comme ça, ça s'invente pas. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Bordel, ouais ! Et ça devrait te dire quelque chose à toi aussi !

Kira observait les deux garçons tour à tour. Personnellement, le nom de Stiles ne lui disait rien, mais ça devait remonter bien avant son arrivée dans la meute, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus.

\- Tu te souviens de John Stilinski ?

\- Ben, ouais. C'était l'alpha avant Argent.

Isaac acquiesça et scruta Scott attentivement. Merde, il ne se rappelait même pas de Stiles alors que lui oui, parfaitement, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté à l'époque. C'était ça le plus bizarre.

\- Et il était très ami avec les parents de Derek avant leur mort, il venait presque tous les jours leur rendre visite et il venait les week-ends avec son fils.

Scott fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ça. Il voyait assez clairement John Stilinski, un homme très grand et très gentil qui l'avait toujours beaucoup impressionné. Scott se rappelait de son assurance, ses paroles douces et son grand sourire. Quand il était petit, ses parents s'étaient séparés temporairement et il se rappelait que Stilinski avait aidé sa mère à traverser cette mauvaise passe. Ils avaient été amis et Scott se rappelait la tristesse de sa mère ainsi que la sienne lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa mort, peu de temps après celle de leur couple alpha.

\- Oui, et alors ? demanda le bêta.

\- Alors ? Alors le fils de Stilinski s'appelait Stiles, Scott. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Vous étiez toujours fourrés tous les deux lorsqu'il venait ! Et il dormait presque tous les week-ends chez nous jusqu'à nos dix ans !

Scott redressa brusquement la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait maintenant ! Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ! Le fils de John Stilinski avait été son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse tout simplement de venir au village ! Lorsque Scott s'était résigné à ne plus le voir, il l'avait simplement oublié.

\- C'est même toi qui l'as surnommé Stiles, si tu te souviens bien, continua Isaac d'une voix triste. Parce que son vrai nom était absolument imprononçable.

\- Je…Oui, je…je me souviens, maintenant.

\- Tu l'adorais.

\- Je me souviens qu'il disait absolument tout et n'importe quoi, sourit Scott en se souvenant d'un garçon joyeux qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser.

\- Vous étiez amis ? demanda Kira.

Cette dernière avait vu le trouble de son petit-ami et avait passé un bras derrière son dos, le caressant doucement à travers son tee-shirt pour l'apaiser.

\- Les meilleurs au monde, répondit Isaac pour son frère. Et je m'étonne qu'il l'ait oublié.

\- En fait, j'étais tellement en colère qu'il ne vienne plus nous voir que j'ai voulu le rayer de ma vie, dit Scott en sa cachant le visage entre les mains.

\- Mais s'il était enfermé…, commença Kira.

\- … alors il ne pouvait pas venir, termina Isaac en acquiesçant.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel Isaac et Kira regardaient Scott avec inquiétude. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour une fois et se hurlait dessus mentalement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aller lui-même voir Stiles à l'époque ? Il avait peut-être perdu son alpha, Talia Hale, mais son ami, lui, de son côté, avait perdu son père et il aurait dû être présent pour l'épauler. Même si sa mère lui avait toujours défendu de se rendre dans la meute des Landes lorsqu'Argent en avait pris le contrôle, il aurait dû lui désobéir. Oui, il aurait dû, et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui, Scott, fit Kira en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aider Derek à le délivrer.

Lorsque Derek était sorti de sa voiture, jetant à peine un regard à ses bêtas qui avaient détalé, il s'était aussitôt rendu chez Alan Deaton. L'émissaire de sa meute, vétérinaire à temps partiel, habitait dans une maison à une centaine de mètres de la clairière. Elles étaient reliées entre elles par un étroit sentier tracé au fil des années par les allées et retours de la meute, et Derek l'emprunta quasiment en courant.

Il avait besoin de voir le druide et priait pour qu'il soit ici et pas à Beacon Hills, car après sa rencontre avec Argent, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner et de l'y croiser de nouveau. Bien heureusement pour lui, de la lumière était visible à l'intérieur de la maison et Derek frappa à la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Deaton ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir, ne semblant guère surpris de le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Il le fit donc entrer en souriant avant de le conduire dans le salon. A chaque fois que Derek y mettait les pieds, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout re-détailler. L'émissaire entassait toutes sortes de choses dans cette pièce et cela allait des herbes médicinales qu'il faisait sécher sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux piles de livres concernant les créatures surnaturelles qui reposaient sur le vieux canapé depuis des années.

\- Alors, Derek ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir cette fois-ci ? Scott a encore fait quelque chose ? plaisanta Deaton.

\- Non. Il ne s'agit pas de Scott.

Le ton grave de l'alpha fit fondre le sourire du druide qui s'installa sur un siège de libre, le regardant commencer à faire les cent pas.

\- Il s'agit d'un prisonnier.

\- Un prisonnier ? s'étonna Deaton. Laisse-moi deviner, Gérard Argent est impliqué ?

Derek acquiesça et arrêta de tourner en rond, son regard se fixant sur le vase posé sur la seule table dépourvue de bazar. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il aimait bien les fleurs et en particulier celles-ci.

Des gueules-de-loup.

Sa mère les avait adorées et avait eu l'habitude d'en mettre un bouquet dans chaque pièce de leur maison, même dans sa chambre. Derek rouspétait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, mais il aimait bien les sentir avant de s'endormir et elles avaient apporté une touche de couleur à sa chambre. L'alpha sourit à ce souvenir avant de remettre les pieds dans le présent et de se rembrunir.

\- Argent est impliqué, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui retient le loup prisonnier.

\- Ah, il s'agit donc d'un loup-garou.

Derek hocha la tête et recommença à faire les cent pas sous le regard attentif de l'émissaire qui le laissait prendre son temps. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Derek s'il voulait obtenir de lui des explications. Dès que l'alpha se sentait contrarié, il se renfermait sur lui-même et il était dès lors impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. C'était une vraie tête de mule, le portrait craché de sa mère, pensa Deaton.

\- Oui. Il me l'a promis en échange de mon territoire et de la meute, dit finalement Derek en s'arrêtant devant la cheminée.

\- Tu as refusé, mais tu ne peux pas laisser un loup enfermé, déduisit le vétérinaire.

Derek hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il grimaça lorsque l'arête d'un livre rentra douloureusement dans la chair tendre de son postérieur. Il attrapa le fautif avant de le poser délicatement sur une pile à côté de lui, se sachant observé par l'émissaire qui ne supportait pas qu'on maltraite un de ses précieux ouvrages.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit enfin l'alpha.

Deaton l'observa avec attention. Derek n'était que très rarement aussi nerveux et jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne se tortillait les mains de cette façon comme un ado gêné. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et la légère rougeur de ses joues était un bon indicateur de ses sentiments. Brusquement, le druide comprit ce que voulait dire le loup et il camoufla sa surprise de mieux qu'il le put sous une expression la plus neutre possible.

\- Tu te sens attiré par lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek hésita un instant avant d'opiner.

\- Gérard t'en a juste parlé, tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Oui. Je…Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me cherche depuis si longtemps un compagnon que j'essaye de m'accrocher à n'importe quoi, mais…je le sens, là, au fond de mes tripes.

La façon emportée dont il parlait de ses sentiments convainquit Deaton. Lorsqu'un loup trouvait sa compagne (ou son compagnon dans le cas présent) il en devenait obsédé jusqu'à n'en plus dormir la nuit et manger la journée tant qu'il ne l'avait pas conquise. Et un loup pouvait aller jusqu'à se laisser mourir de désespoir s'il était rejeté, ce qui arrivait peu souvent puisque dans la plupart des cas l'attirance était réciproque.

\- Cet enfoiré d'Argent m'a déclaré la guerre, mais avant de m'occuper de lui j'ai bien l'intention d'aller chercher mon futur compagnon !

\- Tu as raison, déclara Deaton en essayant d'apaiser un peu l'alpha qui semblait sur le point d'imploser tellement il tremblait de colère. Gérard a-t-il mentionné le nom de son prisonnier ?

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête et prit le temps de faire rouler le prénom sur sa langue, en appréciant toutes les sonorités même s'il était trop court à son goût.

\- Stiles. Il s'appelle Stiles.

L'émissaire ne cacha pas son ahurissement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom, qu'il avait même cessé d'espérer l'entendre de nouveau, et voilà que Derek le prononçait avec même un plaisir évident !

\- Tu es sûr qu'Argent a bien dit « Stiles » ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Bien sûr ? s'agaça Derek. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais certain que Stiles était mort jusqu'à ce que tu prononces son nom.

L'alpha se crispa et enfonça ses griffes dans le cuir abimé du canapé. Deaton était si perturbé qu'il ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop occupé à se demander comment Stiles pouvait encore être en vie. Il avait essayé plusieurs rituels huit ans plus tôt pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du garçon, et à chaque fois avait abouti à la même conclusion : la conscience de Stiles n'arpentait plus ce monde.

\- Tu le connais ? gronda Derek.

\- Je…Eh bien, je connaissais son père.

\- Son père ?

\- John Stilinski.

Derek plissa les yeux, regardant son émissaire comme s'il venait de lui faire une grosse blague à laquelle il ne savait pas s'il devait rire. Le devait-il ? John Stilinski avait été l'alpha avant Gérard Argent et il était souvent venu manger chez les Hale. Derek s'en souvenait très bien parce que John était un homme qui lui avait toujours inspiré respect et confiance. Et puis, il avait été son parrain…

\- Tu veux dire que son fils, le môme hyperactif et bruyant qui venait toujours ici les week-ends dormir chez Scott et qui traînait toujours dans mes pattes, c'était Stiles ?

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Deaton l'air toujours aussi surpris que lui. Il t'adorait et tu l'aimais bien, même si tu ne le disais pas. La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il avait trois ans et toi neuf, et il s'est tout de suite mis à te suivre comme ton ombre. Ça faisait beaucoup rire John et tes parents. Il a continué jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses et que tu quittes plus souvent la meute, avant d'arrêter complètement lorsque tu l'as repoussé. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, dit Derek. Je me souviens des paroles blessantes que je lui ai dite.

\- Tu avais dix-sept ans, c'était normal à ton âge de ne plus vouloir qu'un gosse de onze ans te colle tout le temps. Mais Stiles était persistant alors tu as dû te montrer quelque peu…

\- …dur ?

Deaton hocha la tête et l'alpha poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que le Stiles dont parlait Argent était bien le Stiles de Derek ? Enfin, façon de parler, hein ? Derek n'avait souvenir que d'avoir éprouvé un grand agacement pour le gamin des Landes. De l'agacement, mais aussi de la tendresse… Physiquement, il ne se rappelait de Stiles que sa bouille parsemée de grains de beautés, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que le fils de l'ami de mes parents s'appelait Stiles, reprit l'alpha après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- C'est un surnom que lui avait donné Scott, car les autres enfants et lui n'arrivaient pas à prononcer son nom. Stiles lui-même n'y parvenait pas ! déclara l'émissaire en riant légèrement.

\- Quel était son nom ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens, Derek. Tu étais encore le seul à l'appeler comme ça, dans le but de le blesser, certainement, et de garder tes distances avec lui. Finalement, ça ne me surprend plus du tout que tu sois attiré par lui compte tenu de votre enfance commune.

L'alpha n'écoutait plus le druide, essayant de se rappeler du prénom complet de Stiles. Il se remémorait l'avoir prononcé avec froideur, mépris et dédain, et il se souvenait également de l'expression blessée du gosse et de son regard brillant de larmes à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il avait été tellement dur et injuste avec lui alors que Stiles n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et plus jeune que lui de six ans ! Mais Derek n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour ne pas heurter les sentiments d'autrui et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis pendant son adolescence.

\- Hieronim, dit-il tout à coup se levant du canapé. Son nom, c'est Hieronim. Hieronim Stilinski.

Deaton acquiesça tandis que Derek recommençait à déambuler dans son salon, menaçant de creuser un trou dans le tapis déjà usé du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu le pensais mort ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, Derek, soupira le druide.

L'alpha lui lança un long regard lourd de sens et surtout de menaces, et Deaton ne put que se résoudre à lui raconter toute la vérité. De toute façon, il était temps que Derek soit au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé huit ans auparavant.

\- John Stilinski s'est fait assassiner.

La nouvelle coupa les jambes de Derek qui se laissa retomber lourdement dans le canapé, évitant les livres cette-fois-ci. Il n'avait jamais su que John s'était fait assassiner. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était mort naturellement, même si, après réflexion, il semblait assez peu vraisemblable qu'un loup-garou puisse céder à une crise cardiaque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Gérard Argent était son bêta à l'époque, mais John le soupçonnait déjà de monter une mutinerie contre lui. Il hésitait à bannir Gérard, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre alors il allait voir ton père et ta mère pour leur demander conseil…

\- Continue, dit simplement l'alpha.

Deaton resta silencieux un instant, mais finit par accéder à son souhait.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter lorsque John n'est pas venu à l'enterrement de tes parents, il était vraiment proche d'eux et jamais il ne les aurait laisser tomber. C'est comme ça que j'ai soupçonné que quelque chose de grave lui était également arrivé.

\- Et ?

\- Et quand je suis allé dans la meute des Landes pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, Argent était au pouvoir et c'était bien trop tard pour sauver John…Son corps était exposé sur la place publique, comme celui de ses plus fidèles bêtas. Les autres, soit ils étaient de mèches avec Gérard, soit ils étaient bien trop terrifiés pour oser s'enfuir. Même ma sœur avait bien trop peur de lui et n'a pas voulu me suivre. Surtout que je ne pouvais lui offrir l'asile de la meute puisqu'à l'époque…

\- J'étais encore trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités, termina Derek.

Le vétérinaire opina. Cela lui en avait coûté de laisser sa propre sœur aux mains de ce malade, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la pousser à s'échapper lui aurait été très certainement fatal. Pour elle et pour ce qu'il restait de la meute Hale. Il était d'ailleurs très étrange qu'Argent n'ait pas profité de leur moment de faiblesse pour tout simplement les exterminer. Enfin, il avait certainement été trop occupé à annihiler les derniers obstacles sur sa route conduisant au pouvoir pour le faire.

Et puis, Derek était très vite devenu un grand alpha. Il avait fait son deuil rapidement, oubliant ses propres sentiments, occultant tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa meute et il avait fait ses preuves. Son autorité s'était imposée d'elle-même, personne n'avait jamais cherché à le défier – à part son inconscient d'oncle – et il était devenu un alpha à la hauteur de sa mère. Sa meute s'était donc rapidement remise sur pied, trop vite même pour que Gérard ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Et Deaton pensait même que l'âge devait avoir rendu sénile cet alpha pour que dans un élan de pure folie, il n'ose défier Derek.

\- La raison pour laquelle je suis surpris que Stiles soit encore en vie, reprit l'émissaire, c'est que j'étais persuadé que Gérard l'avait tué lui aussi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, assura le jeune Hale.

Si Stiles était mort, il ne saurait pas comment gérer cela. Pas quand il prenait conscience qu'il était peut-être la clé de son bonheur. Derek avait cherché pendant tellement longtemps quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait qu'il avait quasiment abandonné tout espoir. Et maintenant, alors qu'on lui apprenait que son compagnon potentiel avait été près de lui pendant toutes ses années et qu'il n'avait pas su le voir, pire, qu'il l'avait même repoussé, il était peut-être mort. Ou dans un état tellement critique qu'on ne pourrait plus le sauver.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir. Il faut que j'aille le délivrer.

\- Et je t'aiderai, Derek. S'il y a un espoir pour que Stiles soit encore vivant, il faut à tout prix le libérer. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce gosse était puissant. Il n'avait pas huit ans que ses yeux brillaient déjà du rouge typique des alphas et il était si intelligent que même son père ne savait pas comment lui répondre parfois.

Derek se tenait maintenant la tête entre les mains et ses doigts étaient si crispés dans ses cheveux qu'il en arracherait certainement quelques-uns en les retirant.

\- Comment ?

\- Je peux fabriquer quelque chose qui camouflera ton odeur lorsque tu voudras aller le chercher chez les Argent, affirma Deaton en reprenant son rôle de druide. L'effet pourra durer quelques heures et je peux te promettre que même le flair de leur loup-garou le plus doué ne pourra te détecter.

\- Bien.

\- En revanche, je te conseille de ne pas agir seul.

Derek approuva. Il n'était pas stupide au point de se lancer tout seul dans cette entreprise. Il aurait certainement besoin de deux ou trois bêtas pour l'accompagner pendant qu'il délivrerait Stiles.

\- Je peux te préparer cette décoction en deux jours.

\- Ce sera la pleine lune dans deux jours, remarqua Derek.

\- Oui, et quelle meilleure nuit pour agir que la pleine lune ? Les loups seront distraits, même ceux des Argent, et il y aura moins de surveillance.

Deaton avait raison sur ce point. Pendant la pleine lune, la plupart des loups-garous se retrouvaient submergés par leurs instincts et devenaient incapables de se concentrer sur la moindre chose. Pour s'introduire chez les Argent, Derek avait donc besoin de ses meilleurs bêtas, ceux qui savaient parfaitement se contrôler pendant la pleine lune. Et il avait déjà quelques noms en tête lorsqu'il se leva du canapé de l'émissaire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Derek, une dernière chose, fit le druide alors que l'alpha ouvrait la porte.

\- Quoi ?

L'émissaire hésita un instant avant de rejoindre Derek et de lui faire face, l'anxiété se lisant sur ces traits.

\- Il faut que tu saches que le loup de Stiles était très présent lorsqu'il était jeune et que s'il est resté trop longtemps enfermé…

Il s'interrompit, mais Derek ne semblait toujours pas voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité pour que le loup se soit emparé de Stiles, pour le défendre.

\- Tu veux dire que…qu'il puisse être redevenu…

-…sauvage, oui. Il faudra que tu sois très prudent, Derek. Le garçon que tu as connu a très certainement cessé d'exister.

Deux heures après avoir quitté l'émissaire, Derek avait rassemblé toute la meute chez lui. Il devait les informer de son projet même s'il ne doutait pas que Scott et Liam, qui étaient deux vraies commères, s'en étaient déjà chargés à sa place. Il fallait également qu'il trouve des volontaires qui voudraient l'accompagner et qui soient assez forts pour résister à l'influence de la pleine lune.

Derek ne voulait pas être distrait par des bêtas ne sachant pas se contrôler. Ils devraient avoir toute leur tête lorsqu'ils s'introduiraient chez les Argent. Et puis, il serait lui-même bien trop concentré sur son objectif pour les protéger efficacement. Toute son attention était déjà accaparée par la perspective de rencontrer enfin son compagnon. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la déception que cela lui causerait s'il se rendait compte que le prisonnier de Gérard ne l'était pas…Il préférait carrément ne pas l'envisager. Stiles était pour lui. Point. Il ne lui demanderait même pas son avis !

L'alpha dévisagea les membres de sa meute entassés dans son salon avec un regard impassible. Tous attendaient silencieusement qu'il leur donne la raison de leur présence ici. C'était extrêmement rare, pour ne pas dire inédit, que Derek ne les rassemble tous en même temps chez lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour un dîner de meute. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de faire la fête.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit finalement leur chef, suscitant de discrets sourires.

Est-ce que Derek avait déjà fait preuve de tact avec eux ? Jamais. Il était toujours franc et allait droit au but sans prendre de pincettes pour épargner leurs ego. Et si ce qu'il leur disait les blessait, c'était tant pis pour eux.

\- Les Argent veulent notre territoire et leur alpha est bien décidé à nous le prendre, continua-t-il. Nous devons donc nous attendre à ce qu'ils attaquent prochainement. Rafael, Noshiko, Jackson, je veux que vous formiez des patrouilles pour surveiller nos frontières. Les autres, vous devrez vous entraîner encore plus dur que d'habitude et très certainement mettre vos études de côté pour un temps, j'ai besoin de tout le monde au village pour les prochaines semaines. Pas de protestations.

Derek fit une pause, les laissant intégrer ses paroles. La stupeur passée, les loups approuvèrent leur alpha, même si certains (comme Lydia, la fille de Natalie Martin) n'étaient pas enchantés par cette nouvelle (abandonner les études ? C'était une plaisanterie ?).

\- Pourquoi Gérard veut nous attaquer maintenant ? demanda Satomi Ito, une louve respectable qui avait été l'amie de Talia, la mère de Derek.

Son protégé, Brett Talbot, était debout derrière elle et appuya sa question d'un hochement de tête, comme si cela pouvait inciter l'alpha à leur fournir une réponse satisfaisante… Brett était un garçon discret et il traînait assez peu avec Jackson, Scott et les autres qui aimaient bien s'afficher. Non, il préférait la compagnie de Danny avec qui il pouvait passer des journées entières à jouer en ligne ou bouquiner dans la même pièce. Ils étaient capables de lire pendant des heures sans s'adresser un mot et sans même que cela ne devienne gênant.

\- Il dit que certaines de ses femelles sont enceintes et que leur territoire les met en danger, mais c'est faux, rétorqua Derek en ignorant Brett. Je pense simplement qu'il croit tenir ses bêtas d'une main de fer et qu'il est sur le point de conclure une alliance avec une autre meute. Il est, dans tous les cas, assez sûr de lui pour avoir osé nous défier. Je sais aussi qu'il peut attendre que nous baissions notre garde pour attaquer. Argent est quelqu'un de très patient alors il ne faut surtout pas que vous endormiez votre vigilance.

Dès que Derek se tut, les bêtas se mirent à chuchoter furieusement entre eux. Quelques-uns semblaient effrayés par la perspective d'avoir à se battre contre la meute Argent, réputée pour ne pas faire de quartier, mais la plus grande majorité avait plutôt hâte d'en découdre. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Gérard était une source de problèmes et qu'il menaçait leur tranquillité. Sans compter qu'il y avait Kate, cette petite garce qui avait blessé Derek et que tout le monde souhaitait voir elle aussi entre quatre planches.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas quand ils vont attaquer, fit Boyd en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

Vernon Boyd, un grand noir très costaud et d'ordinaire taiseux, était natif de la meute des Hale. Et bien qu'il n'ait qu'une vingtaine d'années, les plus âgés d'entre eux l'écoutaient toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. Boyd parlait rarement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était toujours pertinent. Et puis, il avait beaucoup de charisme. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour que les gens lui prêtent attention, sauf lorsque tout le monde parlait en même temps…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas tout de suite, lui répondit Derek.

\- Alors pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués aussi rapidement ? demanda Cora.

Son frère la contempla un instant. Derek l'adorait même s'il le lui montrait et le lui disait assez peu. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, Peter et Malia ne comptaient pas. Et si jamais Cora venait à être en danger, il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour la protéger. Alors qu'il allait répondre, lui expliquant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé son compagnon, Deaton, posté un pas derrière lui, s'avança et parla à sa place :

\- Gérard a révélé qu'il gardait prisonnier le fils de John Stilinski.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Apparemment, la mention du nom de l'ancien alpha de la meute des Landes provoquait de nombreuses réactions. Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott, réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et elle s'avança vers Deaton, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Stiles est en vie ? Tu es sûr de ça, Alan ?

\- Je ne peux pas te faire de serment, Melissa, mais Argent a dit à Derek qu'il détenait un certain « Stiles » prisonnier chez lui. Et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Stiles dans les alentours.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! fit la femme en mettant une main tremblante devant sa bouche.

Son mari, Rafael, la rejoignit et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Il savait qu'elle avait été très proche de John Stilinski quand il lui avait fait faux bond des années auparavant, et il ne devait leur réconciliation qu'à cet homme. Un homme dont la mort restait très nébuleuse… Rafael n'avait jamais cru à la crise cardiaque, mais comme Argent avait pris la relève à sa suite, il n'avait jamais pu éclaircir le mystère. John Stilinski ? Une crise cardiaque ? Parce qu'il avait mangé trop de frites ? Peu probable.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, madame McCall, déclara Derek d'une voix ferme.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Scott en se plaçant à côté de ses parents. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très encourageant avec toi, Derek, mais Stiles était mon meilleur ami, je m'en souviens très bien à présent.

L'alpha hocha la tête, heureux que son meilleur bêta se dévoue. Il ne l'aurait jamais forcé à venir avec lui, mais il préférait tout de même le savoir à ses côtés pour couvrir ses arrières. Le deuxième à se porter volontaire était Isaac, ce qui ne fut une surprise pour personne. Dès que Scott faisait quelque chose, il le suivait, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une entreprise dangereuse, comme maintenant. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment inséparables, pire que des frères de sang, car ils ne se crêpaient jamais le chignon et se liguaient toujours ensemble pour la même cause. Et lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de faire la misère aux parents McCall, ces derniers en bavaient.

\- Braeden, je voudrais que tu viennes aussi avec nous, dit finalement Derek en se tournant vers la métisse restée près de la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, couverte de cuir noir des pieds à la tête et armée jusqu'aux dents, toujours prête à la bataille. Même si, de l'avis de Derek, les talons aiguilles n'étaient pas vraiment propices au combat, elle était la guerrière la plus redoutable de son clan. Derek était sûr de revenir victorieux de son expédition avec cette louve à ses côtés.

Le seul inconvénient, c'était que Braeden allait se faire de fausses idées au sujet de ses motivations. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir une aventure avec elle, car depuis elle ne cessait de quémander ses attentions et interprétait souvent de travers ses paroles. Non, coucher avec un membre de sa meute avait été sa plus grande erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se passer du talent de Braeden, alors il prendrait sur lui pour supporter ses avances, lesquelles n'étaient jamais très subtiles.

\- Okay, répondit la belle louve en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules, les regards mâles braqués sur elle. Je viens, ça me fera l'occasion de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de mission commando.

\- Ce n'est pas une mission commando, Braeden. On entre, on attrape Stilinski et on se barre, c'est le plan, ok ? Bien, on part donc dans deux jours, pendant la pleine lune. Préparez-vous.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour les membres de la meute qui se dispersèrent et sortirent petit à petit de la maison. Deaton resta un moment près de Derek, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui, avant de s'en aller à son tour, le laissant seul avec son oncle. Oncle qui était vautré dans le sofa du salon et arborait son éternel air détaché, absorbé par la contemplation de ses griffes. De longues griffes noires assez peu sexy, mais qu'il prenait grand soin d'entretenir.

\- Alors comme ça mon neveu joue soudainement les messies ? N'aurais-tu donc pas une autre idée derrière la tête ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Peter ricana et leva la tête pour fixer Derek droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans faillir. Son oncle était peut-être plus âgé que lui – pas de beaucoup cependant –, mais il ne l'impressionnait pas. D'ailleurs, Peter n'impressionnait personne, en revanche, les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Il n'y avait que Malia pour supporter son père, et encore, Derek n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient une bonne relation tous les deux.

\- A d'autres. Je me souviens de la manière dont tu regardais le petit Stiles lorsqu'il venait encore nous voir. Derek, Derek, ce n'est pas très catholique de ta part de vouloir le faire tien maintenant, se moqua l'oncle tout en claquant de la langue.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils, irrité. Peter avait vraiment un don pour énerver les gens, mais comme à chaque fois, il prit sur lui pour ne faire quelque chose de regrettable. Comme lui arracher la tête, ce qui serait trop expéditif à son goût. Si un jour il devait tuer son oncle, il prendrait tout son temps…Rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait de plaisir.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, Peter. Je vais aller chercher Stiles, et sache que tu n'auras pas le droit de t'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres sauf si tu veux mourir.

\- Hoùlàlà, j'en tremble de peur !

Derek grinça des dents avant de sortir du salon à grandes enjambées, ses poings se serrant dangereusement. Il gravit l'escalier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se retenant d'aller casser la gueule de son oncle. Comme chez Deaton, il se mit à aller et venir dans la pièce, usant la moquette jusqu'à enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit. Les deux prochains jours promettaient d'être très longs. Il mourrait déjà d'impatience.

Malheureusement, Derek n'eut que quelques minutes de répit puisqu'il entendit très distinctement deux de ses bêtas entrer dans la maison et gravir les marches pour finalement s'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte. Derek sourit, la tête de son oreiller. Ils n'entreraient pas sans sa permission, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais, car personne ne mettait les pieds dans sa chambre sauf lui. Et parfois Malia qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quoi servait une porte.

L'alpha reconnut Jackson Whittemore et Scott à leur odeur ainsi qu'à l'impatience qu'ils dégageaient. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent enfin à sa porte, rassemblant tout leur courage, Derek soupira et alla leur ouvrir. Les deux bêtas reculèrent devant l'air renfrogné qu'arborait leur alpha qui ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour le déranger…Ils feraient mieux de repasser plus tard.

\- Quoi ? aboya Derek les empêchant de se rétracter et de fuir lâchement.

\- Wow, cool, fit Jackson en levant les mains.

Derek le fusilla du regard avant de se détendre. Un peu. Il pouvait goûter l'embarras de Scott dans l'air et l'indécision de Jackson. Celui-ci, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de lui, affichait son éternel masque d'arrogance. Sacré Jackson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda plus gentiment l'alpha.

Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, aussi gentiment qu'il en était capable…

\- M'excuser, déclara Scott en premier. Je sais que j'étais contre l'idée que tu ailles délivrer Stiles tout à l'heure, mais…je voulais que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, désormais.

Derek hocha sèchement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais c'était déjà ça. Il n'aimait pas rester en conflit avec ses bêtas et n'aimait pas non plus les savoir en désaccord avec ses décisions. Pour lui, une meute qui fonctionnait bien était une meute qui vivait en harmonie avec ses congénères.

\- D'accord. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Jackson.

Le mec se passa une main dans les cheveux ce qui agaça Scott qui tapa du pied, l'enjoignant à se dépêcher. Derek semblait plus calme, mais il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable. Ses crocs étaient très effilés…

\- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis chef de patrouille. Je veux dire, ça me dérange pas, mais tu ne me fais jamais vraiment confiance d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour ce boulot.

\- Ok. Et ce mec ? enquilla Jackson. Tu vas le délivrer mais ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est le fils de John Stilinski, n'est pas ?

Le bêta se tut un instant, retenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Bien évidemment, Jackson était connu pour être une grande gueule, alors il ne put la fermer plus longtemps.

\- C'est ton compagnon ?

La réponse de Derek sortit sous la forme d'un grognement rauque.

\- Ok. Je dois comprendre que oui ? osa le bêta alors que Scott regardait ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas assister à l'accident.

Jackson fonçait toujours tête baissée droit dans le mur. Et il en ressortait toujours plus con, d'ailleurs…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dégagez !

Derek avait pris sa grosse voix d'alpha alors Scott attrapa l'imprudent par la manche, le traîna derrière lui, et ils déguerpirent aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'abri hors de la maison, Jackson se dégagea violemment.

\- Laisse-moi, McCall !

\- T'es complètement cinglé d'avoir demandé ça à Derek ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

Jackson le méprisa du regard avant de tourner les talons et de planter Scott en plein milieu du village. Il prit la direction de la maison des Martin, espérant que Lydia soit chez elle. Il avait toujours besoin de la voir lorsqu'il était contrarié, même si ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Lydia et lui étaient restés en très bons termes, et pourtant ça n'avait pas été simple entre eux après leur rupture. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, se jetant leurs quatre vérités au visage sans prendre de gants. Les deux avaient été blessés par les paroles de l'autre, mais ça les avait aidés à tourner la page et à devenir des personnes meilleures.

Ce fut Natalie, la mère de Lydia, qui lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte. La femme lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et l'invita à entrer.

\- Lydia est dans sa chambre.

\- Merci, madame Martin.

Comme Jackson connaissait la maison par cœur, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui indiquer le chemin, le laissant faire comme chez lui. Le bêta se dirigea sans détour vers la chambre de Lydia dans laquelle il entra sans même frapper. La jeune fille était à son bureau en train de travailler et elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque Jackson entra et se vautra directement sur son lit.

\- Fais comme chez toi, marmonna-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses feuilles de cours.

\- Merci.

Elle gratta encore un instant, ignorant son ex-petit ami qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais il se trouvait que Jackson devenait trop insupportable pour continuer à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, alors elle reposa sa plume (un magnifique Mont-Blanc, soit dit en passant) et fit pivoter sa chaise vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jackson ? Je parie que c'est l'annonce de Derek qui t'a mis dans cet état.

\- Comme toujours, tu as raison, princesse Lydia, soupira le jeune loup-garou en roulant sur le dos. Cette histoire avec ce _Stiles_, ne me convient pas. D'ailleurs, qui s'appelle _Stiles_, sérieux ?

\- Jackson, tu sais que Derek ne te demande pas ton avis, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu sois d'accord ou non avec lui ne changera rien, il ira le délivrer. Surtout s'il pense que c'est son compagnon.

\- Comment… ? Tu...

Lydia fit un grand geste de la main et Jackson ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui devinaient les choses avant tous les autres, et souvent avant le principal concerné. C'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois qu'elle sache mieux que lui les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et elle l'avait toujours aidé à y voir plus clair. Lydia avait une sorte de don de prescience et anticipait tout, c'était ça, entre autres choses, qui avait fini par rendre Jackson complètement dingue et précipiter leur rupture.

\- Jackson, tu ne penses pas que Derek a le droit d'être un peu égoïste ? Il n'a jamais pris de temps pour lui, alors je crois que s'il veut se faire plaisir et récupérer le prisonnier des Argent, nous n'avons rien à dire.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement le plafond étoilé de Lydia, sachant qu'elle avait visé juste. Derek était devenu alpha alors qu'il avait tout juste dix-huit ans, et depuis il ne se consacrait qu'à la meute, ne pensant qu'à sa protection et sa pérennité. Alors oui, il avait bien le droit de chercher à mettre un peu de plaisir dans son quotidien, mais…_Stiles _? Vraiment ? Jackson se rappelait à peine de lui, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été potes.

Et puis…Il était bien plus jeune que Derek et sûrement beaucoup moins mature, comment pourrait-il diriger la meute à ses côtés ? Le bêta refusait tout nettement de se soumettre à un gars plus jeune que lui et sans aucune expérience, tant pis si l'alpha réprouverait son attitude.

\- Derek a besoin de la bénédiction de la meute, c'est important Jackson, ajouta Lydia en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si son compagnon est effectivement un mâle, ils n'auront pas de descendant et ne pourront compter que sur Cora et Malia pour fournir un héritier aux Hale. Et je suis certaine que les meutes voisines remettront en cause son pouvoir.

\- Parce qu'il est gay ? Mais ce n'est pas rare pourtant pour des loups d'avoir un compagnon du même sexe… Regarde Danny. Et Mason.

\- En effet. Mais ça l'est plus pour des alphas. Parce qu'un alpha doit perpétuer sa lignée.

Jackson réfléchit un instant au problème avant de pousser un long soupir. Il détestait se prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires concernant le pouvoir. Jeune, il s'était beaucoup battu avec Scott pour être le leader de leur petite bande, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait à quoi ça avait servi à part à créer des tensions inutiles. Scott était le premier bêta de Derek, celui qui prenait la relève lorsque l'alpha était absent. Jackson avait fini par se faire à l'idée, même s'il rouspétait toujours pour la forme lorsque le basané le forçait à la tâche. Ce qui arrivait heureusement très rarement. Derek n'aimait pas déléguer.

\- Moi, j'aimais bien Stiles, je le trouvais sympa bien qu'un peu collant, reprit finalement la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence paisible. Je serais contente qu'il puisse venir habiter avec nous.

\- Ouais, et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de quitter Argent et ses traitements de faveur, ricana Jackson.

Lydia lui donna un coup dans les côtes en lui adressant un regard réprobateur, mais en voyant l'air taquin de son ex petit-ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans, au contraire, c'était assez dramatique, car Dieu seul savait ce que Stiles subissait entre les mains de ce psychopathe de Gérard Argent, mais c'était nerveux. Ils riaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, évacuant juste la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la soirée. Ils étaient heureux d'affronter ça ensemble aussi, de ne pas être seuls pour faire front à la tempête qui se préparait. Les jours prochains promettaient de ne pas être tendres avec eux.

* * *

**Votre seconde impression sur l'histoire ? **

J'espère que tout reste assez clair, j'ai un peu peur de m'être emportée sur les explications...

N'ayez pas peur de me jeter des pierres, je ne pourrais pas riposter XD Bon, je préfèrerai des fleurs, comme tout le monde, mais je prendrai ce que vous me donnerez :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre : **Voici donc le troisième chapitre qui a eu du mal à venir, je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que vous aurez certaines réponses à vos questions... n'y comptez pas trop cependant, j'aime bien garder le mystère !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Alors** d****eux choses !** **UN** : beaucoup d'entre vous ont été étonnés, offusqués, ont été contrariés, BREF, se sont interrogés à propos de **la perte de mémoire de Scott et Derek**. Sachez que c'est un point qui reviendra fréquemment dans l'histoire ! Et ce n'est pas juste parce que Scott était** vénère** contre Stiles que son cerveau à dit pffiou, poubelle ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus sinon plus de suspens !

**DEUX **: je m'excuse si certain d'entre vous n'aime pas trop le rôle que j'ai donné à **Braeden**. Elle restera aussi forte, intelligente et importante que dans la série mais c'est vrai que son côté _je veux Derek_ la rend un peu antipathique. Désolé, mais ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant, j'en ai bien peur...De même pour Peter, j'ai décidé d'exploiter son côté _je suis un psychopathe qui oeuvre pour mon propre bien, _de toute façon, c'est comme ça qu'il est, même s'il est sexy.

**TROIS **(vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?) : **je suis en période d'examens** assez intensifs donc j'ai bien peur de ne PAS pouvoir poster le chapitre 4 lundi prochain. De même pendant les vacances parce que j'aurais mes partiels à réviser (oui, oui, ne me demandez pas dans quelle fac je suis, c'est un truc de barge). **MAIS** je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster un chapitre à Noël !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites m'en des nouvelles !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Saramandre : **eh oui, un peu d'action pour ce chapitre, ma belle ! En ce qui concerne Derek, il est évident qu'il est à MOI ! niark niark niark !

**Wm** : Merci :) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Marion** : hey ! j'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai du mal avec Braeden, son côté femme fatale indépendante est classe mais le côté bimbo black un peu moins...

**Clo** : Merci ! Voici la suite même si elle arrive un peu tard !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Derek ne tenait plus en place depuis l'aube, attendant la lune avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pendant toute une journée, il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, devenant plus exécrable que jamais. Et aujourd'hui, alors que le soir tant attendu arriverait dans quelques heures, son impatience était à son paroxysme.

Il était allé voir Deaton, le harcelant pour s'assurer qu'il aurait fini sa petite potion dans les temps. Au bout d'une longue heure, le vétérinaire, excédé, avait fini par le mettre à la porte et l'alpha avait alors déambulé dans le village comme une âme en peine, n'arrivant pas à s'occuper l'esprit. Tous ses loups étaient sur les nerfs, ressentaient déjà les effets de la pleine lune alors que la nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Pour tromper le temps, Derek avait donc fait le tour de son territoire, rencontrant Jackson, Noshiko et Rafael en chemin. Ils étaient encore en train de se demander avec quels membres de la meute ils allaient patrouiller, mais en attendant, ils surveillaient les frontières en vue de la pleine lune. C'était souvent – pour ne pas dire toujours – à ce moment-là qu'une créature psychopathe daignait montrer le bout de son nez. Et puis comme leur alpha s'absenterait de la meute quelques heures, on pouvait s'attendre aux pires catastrophes. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Derek partait et laissait sa meute sans défense, ils étaient tous plus que capables d'affronter une menace sans lui.

Après avoir brièvement donné quelques conseils aux trois loups-garous, Derek avait repris la direction du village, voulant rassembler Isaac, Scott et Braeden pour leur donner ses dernières instructions et revoir le plan ensemble. L'alpha s'était donc rendu chez Melissa McCall pour chercher son premier bêta et son frère. Le blond, en sentant son alpha dans la maison, avait tout de suite accouru auprès de lui, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Scott qui mit beaucoup plus de temps à venir. La raison ? Une très jolie asiatique qui était descendue avec lui et qui avait encore les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements froissés. Derek soupira en voyant leurs sourires lumineux. Ah, ces jeunes ! Les émois du premier amour…Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été ainsi un jour. Bien sûr, il avait été complètement dirigé par ses hormones avec Kate, et puis avec Paige un peu plus tard, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, affiché un sourire aussi idiot sur son visage. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais souhaitait le devenir de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi voulait sa part de bonheur.

Scott n'avait pas eu la décence de paraître gêné devant eux, mais Kira rougit légèrement sous le regard de reproche que lui adressa Isaac. Comme tous les loups, ce dernier avait l'ouïe fine, et sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de Scott…La jeune asiatique se sentait affreusement embarrassée. D'ordinaire, son petit-ami et elle allaient dans la maison des Yukimura pour…batifoler. Ils ne dérangeaient personne puisque les parents de Kira étaient quasiment toujours absents la journée et qu'elle était fille unique… Cependant, en rendant visite à Scott en début d'après-midi, elle s'était laissée emporter par l'instant et ils avaient…eh bien, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait sans se soucier d'Isaac qui travaillait dans la chambre à côté, ou encore de Melissa qui rentrait de sa garde à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Et ils auraient peut-être dû, car Isaac allait leur faire payer.

\- Bonjour, Kira, fit Derek en s'astreignant à la politesse.

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune fille à moitié cachée par son petit-ami.

L'alpha se désintéressa très vite d'elle, scannant ses bêtas qui se soumirent à l'examen en restant bien campés sur leurs deux pattes arrière. Isaac était irréprochable, comme d'habitude, mais Scott avait cette petite lueur rebelle au fond des yeux, lueur qui s'allumait lorsque sa…_virilité_ était remontée à bloc. Merci Kira.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chez Braeden pour se mettre au point.

\- Ok, lâcha Scott en prenant la main de sa copine dans la sienne.

Derek lui lança un regard courroucé et le bêta, qui n'était pas non plus une flèche, ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Isaac déplora les capacités mentales de son frère tout en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir de réel lien de sang avec lui. Scott pouvait vraiment être lent d'esprit, ce qui n'aidait pas à lui sauver la mise.

\- Seuls, gronda encore l'alpha.

\- Oh !

Scott lâcha aussitôt la main de Kira qui s'empourpra une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon, heu…je vais y aller alors, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Scott, adressa un signe de la main à Isaac et Melissa avant de s'enfuir de la maison sans que son petit-ami ne comprenne vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard intense de son alpha le convainquit cependant de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de sa petite-amie et il resta sagement à sa position, se concentrant enfin sur ce qui se passait.

\- Aller chez Braeden, j'ai compris, déclara-t-il lorsqu'Isaac leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Bien. Melissa, j'aimerai vous charger de quelque chose, ajouta Derek en se tournant vers la mère de Scott.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un air attentif malgré les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage.

\- Je voudrais que vous vous chargiez de surveiller les jeunes ce soir pendant notre absence, et si vous pouviez aussi envoyer des renforts si nous ne sommes pas revenus… disons, trois heures après être partis.

\- Oui, oui, pas de problème, répondit la mère de Scott avec un sourire. Quand partez-vous ?

\- Vers onze heures. Pour l'instant, allez donc vous reposer, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Il a raison, maman, va te coucher, appuya Isaac.

Et comme à chaque fois que son fils adoptif l'appelait « maman », Mélissa fondit, tout attendrie, et embrassa ses deux enfants avant de monter dans sa chambre. L'infirmière avait bien besoin d'une petite sieste, surtout si elle voulait être en forme pour ce soir. Surveiller une bande d'adolescents loups-garous soumis à leurs hormones n'était jamais une mince affaire. Sans compter qu'elle devrait avoir un œil sur la petite Malia qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et sur Peter qui avait tendance à disparaître quand les autres avaient le dos tourné.

\- Bon, reprit Derek une fois que la maîtresse de maison fit claquer la porte de sa chambre à l'étage, allons-y.

Scott et Isaac s'empressèrent d'enfiler leurs vestes et leurs chaussures avant de suivre leur alpha à l'extérieur qui marchait déjà en direction de la maison de Braeden d'un pas pressé.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'elle nous accompagne ? demanda Scott en arrivant à la hauteur de Derek. Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle…pose quelques problèmes ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, eh bien tout simplement parce que tu veux qu'elle t'accompagne délivrer ton futur compagnon alors qu'elle en pince pour toi, lança Isaac en les rejoignant.

Derek grogna. Il ne pensait pas que Braeden puisse faire un scandale en pleine mission, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En revanche, elle risquait de devenir un problème par la suite, lorsqu'elle apprendrait ses véritables intentions à l'égard de Stiles…

\- Oh, je rêve ! s'exclama Scott en analysant l'expression du plus vieux. Tu ne lui as rien dit !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, hein ?

\- La vérité ! Tu ne fais que te servir d'elle ! continua le blond. Tu utilises ses sentiments pour qu'elle vienne t'aider sans poser de questions !

Derek ralentit son allure, ils arrivaient près de la maison de la louve et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle entende leur conversation. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle refuse de venir avec eux ce soir ! L'alpha finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers ses deux bêtas qui se figèrent sous son regard noir.

\- Écoute, j'ai été très clair avec Braeden. Je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, ok ? J'ai même dragué des mecs sous ses yeux et elle n'a jamais fait d'esclandre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ! Elle saura rester à sa place !

\- Bon sang, mais tu le fais exprès ? Même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas un expert en la matière, je sais que ce sera _très_ différent cette fois ! chuchota furieusement Scott en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison de la louve.

Il n'avait vu aucun signe d'elle par sa fenêtre, mais on ne savait jamais… La louve était un maître dans l'art de la discrétion et de l'approche furtive. Il était impossible de la surprendre et presque autant impossible de prédire ses mouvements.

\- Ces mecs que tu draguais, elle savait qu'ils ne signifiaient rien à tes yeux à part un amusement passager, continua le bêta. Mais Stiles… Si elle apprend que tu comptes en faire ton compagnon…ce sera complètement différent et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle essaye de s'en prendre à lui.

Derek gronda sourdement, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses crocs qui s'étaient dangereusement allongés. Son regard se voila de rouge, ses poings se crispèrent et tout son corps se tendit. Il était absolument hors de question que quiconque ne pose la main sur son futur compagnon ! Si Braeden essayait de les séparer, il n'hésiterait pas un instant avant de lui arracher la tête ! Membre de sa meute ou non, Derek ne pourrait pas être impartial dans une telle situation, il agirait à l'instinct. Et en ce moment même, tout son instinct lui hurlait d'éliminer la menace dès maintenant.

\- Wow, calme-toi, mec, dit Isaac en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son alpha, prenant le risque de se faire arracher tout le bras.

\- Si Braeden essaye de…, commença Derek d'une voix sourde.

\- Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas, l'interrompit son bêta en accentuant sa prise sur son épaule. En tous cas, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir. Et tu ne seras pas obligé de tout lui raconter plus tard. Cette histoire ne concernera que toi, ok ?

L'alpha sera les dents, hésitant toujours à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la maison de Braeden pour aller lui régler son compte. Cependant, il finit par se rendre compte que cette idée était complètement déraisonnée et il se calma, cessant de gronder.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant sans que ça ne se transforme en bain de sang ?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais reprit son chemin. Étrangement, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir emmener Braeden avec eux, mais il savait que c'était trop tard pour se rétracter. Et aussi que ce serait une grosse bêtise. Il suffirait simplement qu'il la tienne à l'écart de Stiles et qu'il lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…

Arrivé sur le perron de la maison, l'alpha frappa deux coups à la porte, ses bêtas se tenant une marche derrière lui. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, révélant la jeune femme, Scott et Isaac ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Derek, s'il était déstabilisé par la tenue de la guerrière, n'en laissa rien paraître même s'il était évident que Braeden cherchait son attention. Habillée en tout et pour tout d'une combinaison en cuir noir qui dévoilait de très larges zones de peau nue et d'une paire de bottes montantes, elle ressemblait à Catwoman. Bien que les bêtas soient tous deux amoureux d'une autre fille, ils ne purent s'empêcher de réagir et de libérer tout un tas de phéromones, la bave aux lèvres.

\- Oh ! Salut, Derek ! s'exclama Braeden, un sourire séducteur ourlant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Scott, Isaac… Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle s'effaça et l'alpha entra d'un pas conquérant, ses seconds sur ses traces. Braeden referma ensuite la porte derrière eux et les emmena dans son salon où elle les invita à s'asseoir. Derek refusa d'un signe de tête et resta debout, tout comme ses bêtas qui, de toute façon, étaient bien trop obnubilés par la louve pour simplement penser à quelque chose. Celle-ci était bien trop consciente des réactions qu'elle suscitait chez les mâles, en jouant allégrement, piétinant souvent leurs sentiments. Elle était belle, intelligente et son assurance suffisait à convaincre n'importe quel homme qu'elle était la compagne idéale. Si on oubliait les flingues et les armes tranchantes qui faisaient partie intégrante de son costume de femme fatale.

\- Tu es prête pour ce soir ? l'interrogea Derek.

\- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, répondit Braeden. Aiguiser mes lames, nettoyer mon Ruger MK II…

\- C'est le calibre 22 ? demanda Scott d'une voix hypnotisée.

Braeden était chargée d'une partie de la formation « militaire » des loups-garous. Elle leur apprenait à tirer et parfois à se battre à mains nues, mais ce qui émoustillait le plus les jeunes, c'étaient évidemment les armes à feu, choses pour lesquelles elle avait beaucoup de talent. Elle excellait même dans ce domaine, s'attirant la jalousie et la convoitise des femmes qui ne pouvaient que regarder leurs compagnons et leurs amis écouter cette louve comme si elle était le nouveau messie.

\- C'est ça, approuva la louve en lui renvoyant un sourire qui finit d'achever Scott.

Derek cacha son amusement. Si Kira voyait la tête que faisait son petit-copain en regardant une autre fille, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait déjà émasculé.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas obligée de t'en servir, dit l'alpha en reportant son attention sur la guerrière.

Celle-ci esquissa une moue clairement déçue avant de hausser les épaules. Même si Derek désapprouvait quelques-unes de ses méthodes, elle n'hésiterait pas à descendre un des membres de la meute Argent. Pour elle, ils étaient tous autant pourris les uns que les autres, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesures. S'ils suivaient un alpha cruel et tyrannique, c'était qu'ils le voulaient bien et qu'ils méritaient la sentence qu'elle leur réservait déjà.

\- On partira aux alentours de onze heures, reprit Derek. On se rejoint devant chez Deaton avant de partir.

\- Ok !

\- Il est inutile de te rappeler que ce qu'on va faire ce soir, c'est…

\- Un sauvetage, oui, oui. On entre, on embarque le prisonnier et on ressort ni vu ni connu.

\- C'est ça. Pas de fusillade inutile.

Braeden poussa un soupir, mais le regard persistant de Derek la convainquit de se soumettre à ses ordres. Elle avait déjà fait les frais de la colère de l'alpha et même si ça l'avait conduit une fois dans son lit, de trop nombreuses autres l'avaient forcée à rester recluse chez elle pour panser ses plaies. Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine et sa raison qui lui hurlait de ne pas s'approcher du mâle dominant, elle fit un pas en avant et caressa la joue de Derek. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se colla tout contre lui, moulant son corps aux formes voluptueuses contre celui, musclé et tendu, de Derek.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais…m'aider à me préparer ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Scott poussa un couinement lamentable dans le dos de son alpha lequel se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de la louve. L'odeur d'excitation qu'elle dégageait lui agressait les narines, le repoussait plutôt que l'attirait. Derek fronça le nez, incommodé, avant de grimacer en sentant les griffes de Braeden se planter dans ses avant-bras.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant sa moue la plus adorable. Tu aimais ça avant.

Derek sentit sa volonté flancher. Son loup s'agita. Il n'était qu'un mâle après tout…Aussitôt cette pensée formée, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces, se dégoûtant intérieurement. Non ! Il allait peut-être trouver son compagnon ce soir, alors pas question qu'il porte l'odeur d'une autre louve ! Et puis, la louve méritait beaucoup mieux que ça. Derek la respectait trop pour simplement tirer son coup et se jeter dans les bras d'un autre ensuite. Il l'avait fait autrefois, bien sûr, mais il avait alors ignoré tout de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi…attachée à lui et s'il l'avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait séduite. Ou bien ne se serait laissé séduire, il ne savait plus trop.

Braeden dut sentir son changement d'humeur, car son expression s'affaissa et elle fit un pas en arrière, dépitée. Savoir qu'elle ne lui faisait plus aucun d'effet la blessait. Elle et Derek avaient passé une unique nuit torride et fabuleuse, alors elle avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas remettre ça. Tous les mâles la désiraient, pourquoi pas lui ? Derek se sentit coupable de la rejeter de cette manière, même s'il soupçonnait que laisser cette douleur transparaître sur son visage n'était qu'une tactique de la louve destinée à l'attendrir. Braeden était une femme forte, elle savait très bien dissimuler ses émotions et garder contenance.

\- Tant pis, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Braeden…

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai capté.

Ça, Derek n'en était pas vraiment certain, mais il n'insista pas, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. La principale raison pour laquelle les femmes l'insupportaient, c'était justement cette propension qu'elles avaient à vouloir une justification pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je serais prête pour ce soir, continua-t-elle en retrouvant toute son assurance. Si un Argent se dresse sur notre chemin, je lui ferais sa fête.

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents. Enfin il retrouvait la vraie Braeden. Sans compter qu'il ne serait pas contre régler son compte à Kate s'il le pouvait…

\- Derek ? intervint Isaac d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Heu…Eh bien, on a encore cinq heures devant nous alors…

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Les bêtas n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour détaler comme des lapins, faisant déshonneur à leur essence de prédateur, mais voulant fuir cette atmosphère chargée de tension le plus rapidement possible. Peu leur importait que leur comportement ressemble très fortement à de la lâcheté.

Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Braeden était assez impressionnante dans son genre, surtout lorsqu'elle enfilait sa peau de tueuse à gages. Même lui s'en méfiait…

\- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire pour tuer le temps ? demanda la louve.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge murale indiqua à Derek qu'il était à peine six heures passées, et le clin d'oeil que lui adressa Braeden lui confirma que l'attente serait longue. Très longue.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et la lune était désormais bien haute dans le ciel. De quoi ravir Derek Hale qui attendait bien sagement ses bêtas devant l'antre du druide. Depuis qu'il savait le départ imminent, l'alpha s'était apaisé, retrouvant une certaine sérénité et clarté d'esprit. Son cœur ne battait plus à mille à l'heure et il avait arrêté de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Stiles aujourd'hui. Non, ça, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais l'impatience l'avait laissé tranquille, permettant à son esprit de redevenir aussi affuté qu'avant.

À onze heures moins le quart précises, Scott, Isaac et Braeden rejoignirent leur alpha. Un intense sentiment d'excitation émanait des deux plus jeunes bêtas qui n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle d'enfin partir en mission sauvetage. Et au moment où ils furent aux côtés de Derek, les premiers hurlements lupins retentirent dans la nuit. Beaucoup étaient familiers, d'autres, plus lointains, appartenaient certainement à la meute Argent. Scott avait reconnu le cri de sa mère qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, ainsi que celui de Kira, qui était partie courir avec la bande. Et même s'il aurait voulu passer cette pleine lune avec elle, il était très heureux d'être là où il était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? demanda Braeden.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque l'éclairage extérieur de la maison s'alluma et que Deaton apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, un vaporisateur en verre à la main. Il descendit les quelques marches le séparant du petit groupe, faisant extrêmement attention à ce qu'il tenait.

Braeden observa le contenu du vaporisateur avec méfiance. Le liquide avait effectivement un aspect verdâtre assez douteux, mais son odorat ne parvenait pas à lui indiquer ce que c'était.

\- C'est une décoction, déclara Deaton en lisant la question dans ses yeux. Ça camouflera votre odeur pendant quelques heures. Personne ne pourra vous sentir, même à quelques centimètres.

\- C'est parfait, dit Derek. Comment on…

Deaton prit les devants et vaporisa sa substance droit dans sa figure. L'alpha le regarda, interloqué, avant d'éternuer fortement. Scott et Isaac éclatèrent de rire avant que le druide ne leur fasse subir le même sort et qu'ils ne se mettent à éternuer à leur tour. Braeden, une fois vaporisée, se retint de justesse de ne pas en faire autant, mais ses narines palpitantes dévoilaient son combat.

\- Il faut bien en mettre sur vos vêtements. Tenez.

L'émissaire tendit le vaporisateur à Isaac qui continua de se parfumer de la substance sans odeur avant de la faire tourner. Lorsque Deaton jugea que tout le monde en était bien imprégné, il récupéra l'objet quasiment vide.

\- Est-ce que vous arrivez à percevoir votre odeur ?

Les quatre loups-garous se mirent aussitôt à renifler, flairant la personne à leurs côtés. Derek finit par reprendre un visage humain et adressa un grand sourire au vétérinaire.

\- J'arrive à te sentir, mais pas les autres.

\- Alors j'imagine que vous pouvez y aller. Faites vite, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps l'effet durera…

Derek hocha la tête avant de faire signe à ses bêtas de le suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la Camaro de l'alpha avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Naturellement, Scott se mit à l'avant à côté de Derek et Isaac et Braeden prirent place à l'arrière, même si le malaise du blond était palpable. Une fois que tout le monde eut bouclé sa ceinture, Derek fit vrombir le moteur et emprunta le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, attentif aux moindres bruits.

\- Comment on va faire pour approcher la meute Argent ? demanda Braeden lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin la route principale et que la fin des chaos lui permit de se faire entendre.

\- J'avais l'intention de rouler jusqu'à la frontière sud et de laisser la voiture à Beacon Hills, répondit Derek.

\- Et on fait le reste à pied ?

L'alpha fusilla Isaac du regard à travers son rétroviseur intérieur. Ses yeux criaient clairement « _Oui, crétin !_ ». Le blond se ratatina sur son siège, reconnaissant que sa question n'était pas très utile. Ok, Derek n'était pas non plus d'humeur à plaisanter. Il faudrait qu'ils se tiennent tous à carreau.

\- Et si Stiles ne veut pas venir ? demanda tout à coup Scott.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas venir ? grogna Derek. Argent le garde enfermé, bien sûr qu'il nous suivra !

\- Non, je veux dire, qui nous dit qu'une fois libéré il ne nous faussera pas compagnie ?

Derek serra le volant entre ses mains, appuyant inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur. Il ne voulait pas admettre que Scott avait raison, car après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Stiles voudrait effectivement les suivre ? De plus, d'après ce que Deaton avait dit, si le garçon n'était plus…humain, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir, guidé par son instinct de bête sauvage. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait que Derek ne lui voudrait pas de mal ? Accepterait-il de le suivre docilement ? Il y avait peu de chance. Mais l'alpha comptait surtout sur la faiblesse physique de Stiles pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui.

\- On verra, ce contenta-t-il donc de répondre alors que les lumières de Beacon Hills entraient dans leur champ de vision.

Ils traversèrent toute la ville, ce qui ne leur prit pas longtemps compte tenu de l'absence de circulation. Il y avait bien une ou deux voitures, quelques humains qui se baladaient où allaient en soirée, mais Derek ne ralentit jamais son allure, grillant tous les feux sans y accorder d'attention. À cette heure-là, les flics de Beacon Hills dormaient tous et la ville devenait le territoire des créatures surnaturelles dans leur genre.

Derek gara la voiture sur le bas-côté après avoir dépassé le panneau de sortie de la ville. La nuit était claire à cause de l'astre bien rond au-dessus de leurs têtes, la fraîcheur et l'humidité commençaient doucement à tomber lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Camaro. Au loin, d'autres hurlements de loup retentirent, mais cette fois-ci, aucun n'appartenait à leur meute.

\- Leur territoire n'est pas loin, à peine deux kilomètres, fit Derek. Allons-y.

L'alpha n'avait aucune envie de traîner. Il prit donc la tête du groupe et se dirigea grâce à ses sens en direction de l'endroit appelé « les Landes » par les créatures surnaturelles, coupant à travers champs. Le village des Argent était perdu en pleine campagne, personne ne s'y aventurait, enfin, aucun_ humain_ ne s'y aventurait. Les Landes étaient vastes et absolument pas protégées. Il y avait bien quelques bosquets d'arbres par-ci par-là, mais rien d'autre, pas de collines, pas de rochers, rien à part une immense étendue d'herbe. Si ce n'était pas les Argent qui y habitaient, Derek aurait presque pu aimer l'endroit.

\- Comment on va entrer sur leur territoire sans se faire repérer ? demanda Isaac en chuchotant.

Derek fronça les sourcils. C'était le seul avantage – ou inconvénient – des Landes : on pouvait voir les ennemis arriver à des kilomètres.

\- Il y a un champ de maïs derrière la propriété des Argent, déclara Braeden.

L'alpha l'avait en effet remarqué, ils ne devaient même plus être bien loin, car l'odeur des pesticides que les humains avaient répandus se faisait plus forte à chaque pas. Une minute plus tard, ils retombèrent sur une route et juste de l'autre côté se dressait donc la plantation de maïs dont parlait Braeden. L'odeur des loups-garous d'Argent était partout.

Bien malgré eux, Scott et Isaac ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, guère rassurés par toute cette ambiance de film d'horreur. Heureusement pour leur dignité, Braeden et Derek ne remarquèrent pas leur trouble, trop occupés qu'ils fussent à se frayer discrètement un passage dans le champ de maïs. Les deux bêtas les rejoignirent au pas de course, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de rester à l'arrière.

\- Faites moins de bruit, les gronda Derek.

\- Comme si c'était facile, marmonna Isaac.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur traversée à travers le champ. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds et se figeant lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait. À chaque fois, ils retenaient leur respiration jusqu'à ce que les cris s'éloignent de leur position. Ce n'était pas facile d'évoluer en silence dans un tel environnement. La terre qu'ils foulaient était sèche, craquante sous leurs pieds, et il n'était pas rare de buter dans un caillou. De plus, les plants de maïs étaient très rapprochés les uns des autres, il était donc quasiment impossible de ne pas en faire bruisser les feuilles en passant, même avec toute la discrétion du monde.

À un moment, un des loups Argent fit son apparition, surgissant de nulle part. La petite troupe ne dut son salut qu'au flair de Braeden qui repéra le danger juste à temps. Ils se cachèrent hâtivement, accroupis entre les maïs et ne firent pas un bruit jusqu'à ce que le loup s'éloigne. Isaac avait reconnu l'odeur d'Allison lorsqu'elle était passée tout près d'eux, et il avait failli les trahir en voulant l'apercevoir. Mais son alpha avait agrippé son bras, anticipant son mouvement et l'empêchant de justesse de faire une connerie.

Ce fut la seule fois où ils risquèrent de se faire découvrir, sinon leur trajet s'effectua sans obstacle, malgré le fait qu'ils mirent plus d'une heure avant de sortir du champ et de déboucher…juste derrière un truc qui ressemblait à…une vraiment très grosse villa. Éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune, elle se dressait là, dans une sorte d'opulence vulgaire que Derek détesta aussitôt. Les loups préféraient la simplicité, la douce chaleur et l'odeur apaisante du bois, pas le calcaire crayeux ou le marbre froid, ça, c'était plus un truc d'humain. Et de Gérard Argent de toute évidence puisque son odeur planait au-dessus des lieux comme une menace silencieuse à tous ceux qui oseraient pénétrer sur sa propriété, amis comme ennemis.

La villa était en retrait par rapport aux autres maisons dispersées sur la lande, c'était également la plus imposante de toutes. Gérard Argent se considérait certainement comme beaucoup trop bien pour vivre près de sa meute et beaucoup trop puissant pour habiter un simple petit cottage.

\- Il est là, murmura Braeden. Je peux le sentir. Et il n'est pas tout seul.

\- Kate, cracha Derek. Je reconnaîtrai son infâme odeur entre mille.

\- Ils sont dans les étages, remarqua Scott en désignant les lumières qui provenaient des fenêtres du deuxième.

L'alpha acquiesça. Leurs voix lui parvenaient de manière assez indistincte et il pouvait apercevoir leurs silhouettes agitées derrière les rideaux. Il lui semblait cependant que le père et la fille se disputaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Derek se rappelait que son ex devenait assez susceptible pendant la pleine lune et qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions animales. Gérard devait être en train d'essayer de la calmer…Derek lui souhaitait bien du plaisir.

\- Ok, est-ce que vous sentez autre chose ? Stiles ?

\- On est trop loin, rétorqua Isaac. Il faut qu'on entre !

Quand l'alpha se mit à courir, courbé en deux, vers la villa, le blond se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. Bon sang, ils allaient vraiment s'introduire chez Gérard Argent ! Et s'ils se faisaient repérer ? Et si…

\- Isaac ! Magne-toi ! l'appela son frère.

Le bêta se reprit et rejoignit Scott, Braeden et Derek qui longeaient maintenant le mur arrière de la maison. Ils passèrent sous les fenêtres, aux aguets, comme dans un vrai James Bond. C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Scott pour se rassurer. Il était dans un bon vieux James Bond ou peut-être dans la Panthère Rose et rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver s'ils se faisaient repérer.

Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient éteintes et la porte d'entrée était entrebâillée, comme une invitation à entrer. Ce fut la première chose qui mit Derek sur ses gardes. Pendant la pleine lune, les loups-garous étaient extrêmement prudents et verrouillaient systématique leurs portes à double tour, encore plus si une meute ennemie se situait à moins d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de la leur. C'était comme si Argent se fichait que quelqu'un ne s'introduise chez lui, comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher. Mais comme Derek ne décelait aucune autre présence derrière la porte, il la poussa lentement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur en faisant briller ses yeux d'alpha pour distinguer la géographie des lieux.

\- Personne, murmura-t-il.

Ça, ce n'était pas étrange en soi. Les loups étaient sûrement en train de courir en meute ou de rôder autour de Beacon Hills. Derek tendit l'oreille. Bien, Gérard et sa fille étaient toujours en train de se disputer au deuxième, la voie était libre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison sans faire de bruit, s'arrêtant dans le hall pour admirer l'immensité du lieu avec des yeux écarquillés. Jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné que les Argent vivaient dans un tel luxe ! Le décor, bien que dégoulinant de richesse, était froid, hostile, pas familial pour un sou malgré l'immense portrait d'Allison Argent et de son grand-père au mur. Isaac l'observa un instant, se pâmant encore une fois devant la beauté de la jeune fille avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par son alpha qui fit briller une nouvelle fois ses yeux, montrant tout son mécontentement.

Braeden et Scott, eux, étaient plutôt amusés par le comportement du plus jeune dont le pouls l'avait trahi en s'accélérant. Il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux d'Allison. Une ennemie. Une ennemie qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop peu d'ailleurs puisqu'elle était rarement vue aux côtés de Gérard. Isaac la soupçonnait d'être de celle qui agissait dans l'ombre, exécutant les ordres avec finesse, mais efficacité.

Derek, de son côté, tendait l'oreille et prenait de longues inspirations pour essayer de détecter l'odeur de Stiles. Mais à part les fragrances des occupants de la maison, il ne discernait rien. L'alpha changea alors de position et se dirigea vers le corridor de droite, le gauche menant apparemment à un salon désert et tout aussi peu accueillant que le hall. Il devait avoir pris la bonne direction, car, au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit distinctement un nouveau battement de cœur.

Derek et ses compagnons avancèrent à petits pas, le bruit se rapprochant bien qu'aucune odeur ne l'accompagnait, ce qui était vraiment très bizarre. L'alpha avait la certitude que la personne à laquelle ce cœur appartenait n'était plus très loin, mais… Ça y était. Là. Tout près.

Les bêtas retinrent leurs respirations et se plaquèrent contre le mur, les muscles tendus. Braeden avait sorti son arme, Scott et Isaac leurs griffes. Ils patientèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes, mais rien ne vint. Le son n'avait pas faibli, ne s'était pas amplifié non plus, ne s'était pas déplacé, mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue.

Ils échangèrent des regards pleins d'incrédulité. Ils étaient tout à fait certains que quelqu'un d'autre était tout proche d'eux, mais ils ne le distinguaient pas.

\- On dirait…On dir

ait qu'on est dessus, murmura soudainement Scott.

Il scruta le sol et se rendit alors compte qu'ils ne marchaient plus sur du marbre, mais sur un parquet en bois blanc. À travers lequel on distinguait très nettement la forme d'une trappe, dessinée par une lumière orangée qui venait effectivement du sol. Derek s'accroupit aussitôt devant. Il y avait un cadenas, mais celui-ci était ouvert et posé sur le côté.

\- Quelqu'un est là-dedans.

Lorsque Derek souleva lentement la trappe, ne prenant pas le risque de la faire grincer, des milliers d'odeurs leur sautèrent aux narines et les quatre loups-garous ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Peur, désespoir, douleur, tristesse, c'était le cocktail qu'ils humaient. Cependant, l'alpha nota aussi une pointe d'excitation et de joie malsaine. Et aussi de poussière. Beaucoup de poussière.

\- Il y a de la lumière, remarqua Isaac.

Derek lui fit signe de se taire avant de sauter tout en souplesse dans l'escalier en bois qui s'enfonçait au sous-sol. La marche sur laquelle il atterrit craqua légèrement et il se figea, l'oreille tendue. Comme, il ne perçut pas de changement dans le battement de cœur qu'il entendait, il fit signe aux autres de descendre derrière lui.

\- Ce sont…Ce sont des cellules, s'ébahit Scott une fois qu'ils mirent tous pied-à-terre.

\- Et des cellules à la propreté plus que douteuse, remarqua Derek.

\- L'odeur est humaine, continua Braeden en s'avançant, son Ruger armé à la main.

Alors qu'ils avançaient entre les geôles, un autre battement leur parvint, beaucoup plus ténu que l'autre. Lorsque l'odeur du sang frais arriva jusqu'à eux, Derek commença à redouter le pire. Ils atteignaient le fond des cachots lorsque des sanglots se firent entendre. De courts et lourds sanglots. Des sanglots de femme. Ce fut au dernier tournant qu'ils la découvrirent. C'était Marine Morell, la druide des Argent, sœur de Deaton. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol, son visage masqué par sa longue chevelure brune, elle pleurait sur un corps qui semblait sans vie. Un corps presque complètement nu, couvert de crasse, de cicatrices et de plaies encore fraîches. Un corps que lourdes chaînes reliées au mur entravaient aux chevilles, blessant la chair déjà sanguinolente.

Stiles.

Le grondement que poussa Derek fit violemment sursauter l'émissaire qui fit volte-face, tremblant de tout son corps en les voyant. Sa figure, bien que ruisselante de larmes, refléta toute sa surprise. L'alpha repoussa Braeden derrière lui et lui fit signe de baisser son arme, perdant son attitude menaçante. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la femme qui s'agitait près de son compagnon ni la pousser à donner l'alarme. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Morell à travers son attitude pendant l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Argent et aussi à travers les quelques descriptions que Deaton avait faites d'elle, elle n'était pas du genre à envoyer quelqu'un à l'abattoir. Même si elle avait peur, Derek put voir sa bravoure imprimée sur ses rétines lorsque Morell leva le regard vers lui.

\- H-Hale…qu'est-ce que…

Un hoquet lui coupa la parole et Derek en profita pour s'introduire dans la cellule ouverte, ses bêtas sur les talons.

\- Est-ce que c'est Stiles ? demanda Scott à voix basse.

Ils s'approchèrent du prisonnier et ne purent cacher leur stupeur en voyant l'état plus que déplorable du garçon qui se trouvait là, étalé sur le sol devant eux. C'était encore plus terrible de près. Scott aurait juré qu'il était mort s'il n'avait pas entendu le cœur de son ancien ami battre faiblement.

\- Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? grogna Derek en s'agenouillant à côté du corps, face à Morell.

La femme s'épongea les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Des herbes médicinales jonchaient le sol à ses côtés, répandant leurs douces odeurs thérapeutiques dans la pièce. Cela faisait probablement des heures que la druide était là, essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang et de réparer les dommages causés au corps de Stiles.

\- Je…je…Il est endormi, je…Je suis obligée de lui faire une piqûre à la pleine lune, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée en reniflant plusieurs fois.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il autant de blessures ? interrogea Scott, agressif.

\- Il…Je l'ai soigné du m-mieux que je pouvais, mais…Il…Il ne se régénère pas et ils le b-battent trop souvent…

\- Ils le battent ? releva Isaac en serrant les poings.

Morell acquiesça faiblement.

\- S-si vous êtes là pour me tuer…juste, faites-le.

Derek dévisagea un instant la druide éplorée. Il voyait bien qu'elle se souciait beaucoup du garçon et qu'elle n'y était très certainement pour rien dans cette histoire, son état en était la preuve. Son visage était pâle, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et n'avait probablement rien avalé depuis longtemps.

\- Nous n'allons pas te tuer. Je veux juste récupérer Stiles, dit Derek sans la quitter des yeux.

La femme parut soulagée. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent un peu et elle reprit contenance, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, comme si l'annonce de Derek l'avait apaisée. Et c'était sûrement le cas, car ainsi elle n'aurait plus à maintenir le garçon en vie pour que Gérard Argent et ses bêtas infernaux puissent mieux le tourmenter.

\- Emmenez-le loin d'ici, je vous en prie…Il ne survivra pas une année de plus dans cette prison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser une minute de plus dans cette prison !

Derek attrapa une chaîne dans sa main et testa sa solidité en tirant dessus. Elle était rouillée et il y avait du jeu avec les pitons fixés dans le mur.

\- Gérard ne les a pas remplacés, murmura l'émissaire répondant à la question muette de l'alpha. Stiles…Stiles est trop faible pour tirer dessus désormais.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour retenir une nouvelle montée de larmes et se mordit la lèvre. Isaac, debout à ses côtés, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui.

\- Prenez-le, emmenez-le, il le faut.

Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour briser les chaînes d'un coup sec au niveau des poignets, utilisant sa force d'alpha pour le faire. Il souleva ensuite le corps inanimé avec beaucoup de précautions, le portant comme une mariée. Derek dévorait des yeux le visage sale du garçon. Les grains de beauté étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir, la forme de la bouche aussi, mais le visage émacié et sanglant était méconnaissable. Sans compter les côtes saillantes et tous les autres os que Derek sentait sous ses doigts.

Isaac aida la druide à se relever et la soutint par le coude jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son équilibre. Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil. Morell était humaine et si elle n'écoutait pas ses besoins biologiques, elle tomberait malade à son tour.

\- Je vais partir avant vous. Je…Je dirais à Gérard que je n'ai rien vu.

\- D'accord.

La femme acquiesça et sortit de la cellule. Sur le seuil, elle hésita un instant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil plein de tristesse à Stiles. Le voir partir la soulageait, mais lui fendait également le cœur. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le garçon survivrait, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Je veillerai sur lui, dit Derek.

La femme esquissa un sourire crispé. De toute façon, Stiles serait toujours mieux traité qu'ici, et puis, étrangement, elle avait confiance en l'alpha. La façon dont il regardait le garçon, le tenait serré contre sa poitrine…Derek Hale avait peut-être la réputation d'être brutal, mais jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, ça se voyait dans son attitude.

\- Et merci, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

Il la suivit un instant des yeux et attendit qu'elle ait monté l'escalier et sorte du sous-sol pour se tourner vers ses bêtas.

\- Braeden, tu passes devant avec Scott. Isaac je te veux derrière moi. On sort d'ici, et en vitesse.

Tout le monde était plus que d'accord avec ça. En sortant de la cellule, Derek posa les yeux sur le mur de la torture et sa prise se resserra autour du corps frêle dans ses bras. La meute Argent paierait pour tout ce que ses membres avaient osé faire au garçon. Le regard de l'alpha ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les objets encore couverts de sang, sentant que la bête en lui s'agitait et tentait de prendre le contrôle. Et si elle réussissait, il risquait de blesser Stiles, ce qui était inenvisageable.

En sortant du sous-sol, Isaac prit soin de refermer la trappe sans faire de bruit et ils traversèrent la maison aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller. La dispute entre Kate et son père était apparemment terminée puisqu'ils n'entendaient plus d'éclats de voix provenir des étages supérieurs. En revanche, ils étaient toujours là, leurs odeurs bien présentes, et Derek avertit ses bêtas qui étaient occupés à scruter les alentours.

Braeden fut la première à atteindre leur porte de sortie et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement, la druide ayant pensé à ne pas complètement refermer la porte. La louve huma discrètement l'air, captant l'odeur de celle-ci qui s'était enfuie quelques minutes plus tôt. Morell ne s'était clairement pas attardée, sortant de cette horrible villa pour rejoindre le confort de sa maison à l'opposé du village.

Braeden fit signe à Derek d'attendre lorsqu'elle aperçu deux paires d'yeux dorés dans la clarté de la nuit. L'alpha, qui avait senti leur présence, se plaqua contre le mur, Scott et Isaac l'imitant, les oreilles dressées. La femme garda un œil dehors, regardant un couple de jeunes loups-garous passer devant la villa de Gérard Argent en se tenant la main. Ils étaient sous leur forme bêta et auraient pu entendre les battements de cœur des intrus, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans marquer de temps d'arrêt.

La tension des muscles de Braeden se relâcha lorsque les deux loups pénétrèrent dans une maison à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Elle fit signe à Derek et aux deux autres de la rejoindre et, après avoir une énième fois sondé la nuit, ils s'élancèrent dehors aussi furtivement que des ombres.

Rallier le champ de maïs leur prit une demi-minute, mais le retraverser fut plus long que la première fois puisque Derek faisait attention au précieux fardeau qu'il avait dans ses bras, quittant rarement son visage des yeux, comptant le nombre de ses respirations. Braeden s'impatientait visiblement, mettant l'alpha, Scott et son frère sur les nerfs. Isaac était aux aguets, cherchant à capter une odeur menaçante ou – et il ne le dirait pas – celle de sa douce Allison.

Étrangement, le chemin du retour se passa sans aucun encombre et ils retrouvèrent la Camaro de Derek sans avoir affronté un loup de la meute Argent. Les bêtas en étaient réjouis, mais cela perturbait Braeden et l'alpha qui sentaient que ce n'était pas normal. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer à cause de leur odeur, les deux loups qui étaient passés près de la maison d'Argent auraient dû sentir que des intrus étaient sur leur territoire. Et même Allison, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le champ de maïs, aurait pu les entendre. Les loups-garous avaient un sixième sens pour cela.

Derek choisit d'arrêter de se torturer les méninges et de ne se concentrer uniquement que sur l'être qui reposait contre son torse. Celui-ci respirait toujours aussi faiblement, un léger sifflement qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, Scott, tu conduis, fit Derek en lançant ses clés de voiture à son bêta qui les rattrapa au vol.

Bien que surpris, Scott ne fit pas de commentaire et prit place derrière le volant, Braeden s'installant d'autorité à côté de lui. Tandis que la Camaro se faufilait au travers des rues de Beacon Hills, Isaac et Derek, penchés sur le garçon, le dévisageaient attentivement. Une lourde odeur d'analgésique flottait au-dessus de son corps, les empêchant d'en apprendre plus sur son état.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Scott qui était concentré sur la route.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir le confier à Deaton pour le savoir, murmura Isaac.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien lui non plus, pour tout avouer. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il avait développé une grande capacité d'empathie, ayant un don pour se glisser dans la peau des autres, les comprendre et ressentir leurs émotions. C'était pour ça que chaque petite dispute, chaque haussement de ton avait de lourdes répercussions sur lui, le rendant même parfois malade ou le plongeant dans des déprimes abyssales desquelles Scott finissait toujours par arriver à l'en sortir. Alors voir Stiles dans cet état, blessé, mourant, _cassé_, anéantissait Isaac qui avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Évidemment, il était heureux de l'avoir tiré des griffes des Argent, mais ils arrivaient peut-être trop tard…Si le fils de John Stilinski mourrait…non seulement Derek deviendrait insupportable, mais lui ne saurait pas comment gérer la douleur de Scott et de sa mère adoptive.

\- Il faut lui enlever les menottes, grogna Derek en regardant les anneaux de fer autour des poignets maigres de garçon.

\- Le plus important, c'est de guérir ses blessures, contra Braeden. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ses plaies ne se résorbent-elles pas d'elles-mêmes ?

C'était une bonne question. Derek se la posait aussi. Normalement, la capacité de régénération des loups était très élevée. Une blessure superficielle ne mettait que quelques minutes à se refermer et une plus profonde, faite par une arme blanche par exemple, mettait quelques heures. Mais jamais ne laissait de cicatrice, or, le corps étendu sur ses genoux en était recouvert.

\- Il est sûrement trop faible, répondit l'alpha d'une voix ferme, ne voulant pas envisager une autre possibilité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Deaton le rafistolera, dit Scott en se forçant à sourire.

L'alpha plissa les yeux, sentant l'énervement le gagner pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ou si, il savait très bien laquelle, mais ne voulait pas amener ça sur le tapis tout de suite. Surtout qu'ils venaient de s'engager sur le chemin qui menait à leur village et qu'ils seraient chez le druide dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Alors, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se prendre la tête avec son bêta. Mais évidemment, Scott dut mettre les pieds dans le plat, et bien correctement.

\- Stiles est un battant. Il s'en sortira.

Isaac sut aussitôt que son frère avait fait une bourde. Il avait senti le brusque changement d'humeur de Derek et la veine qui palpitait sur son front n'annonçait rien de bon, aussi se serra-t-il un peu plus dans son coin, croisant les doigts pour arriver plus vite.

\- Un battant ? releva Derek. Un battant ?! Tu as oublié Stiles ! Tu as tout simplement nié son existence ! Et aujourd'hui tu te rappelles de comment il était ? Tous tes souvenirs ont ressurgi d'un coup ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

\- Je…écoute, ça n'a pas été facile, ok ? J'avais juste douze ans et…

\- Douze ans, Scott ! Douze ans ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste ne pas te rappeler de lui, merde !

\- Je te ferais dire qu'à l'époque tu en avais dix-sept, et toi non plus tu n'avais aucun souvenir de lui jusqu'à ce que Deaton te rappelle que tu le connaissais !

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami !

\- Pas ton meilleur ami ? Il était pourtant collé à toi tout le temps ! cria Scott.

\- Mes parents venaient de mourir ! J'avais autre chose à faire que de penser au bien-être d'un avorton qui…

Isaac se mordit les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait les interrompre. Hurler comme ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation et n'améliorerait certainement pas l'état de Stiles. Il comprenait la colère de Derek, moins le fait que Scott et lui aient effacé tout souvenir de Stiles. Après tout, ce dernier avait été un élément quasiment omniprésent de leur meute huit ans auparavant, alors même si Scott avait renié son meilleur ami à cause de la douleur que sa perte lui procurait, il aurait quand même dû en garder quelques souvenirs. Pareil pour Derek. Et puis aussi pour Melissa qui n'avait jamais évoqué Stiles après sa disparition, alors que Isaac, Lydia et les autres se souvenaient assez bien de lui. En fait, aujourd'hui c'était les personnes les moins proches de Stiles qui se souvenaient le mieux de lui. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

L'alpha, dont les yeux avaient rougi, allait remettre Scott à sa place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le bêta arrêta brusquement la Camaro devant chez Deaton, se fichant d'abîmer les pneus ou encore de secouer ses passagers.

\- T'es complètement débile, McCall ! cria Isaac en se mettant en rogne à son tour. Je te ferais dire qu'il y a un blessé à l'arrière, abruti !

Scott grimaça, ayant oublié ce fait sous le coup de la colère. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de claquer la portière en sortant, puis de balancer les clés à la figure de Derek qui s'extrayait péniblement de la voiture. L'alpha poussa un grognement effrayant, ayant clairement l'intention de remettre les idées de son bêta en place, lorsque de la lumière se déversa dehors, éblouissant leurs yeux sensibles de loups-garous.

\- Emmenez-le à l'intérieur, dépêchez-vous ! les pressa la voix du druide.

Derek se désintéressa aussitôt de Scott et pénétra dans la maison de Deaton à la vitesse de l'éclair. Faisant fi de la politesse, il se dirigea vers le labo de l'émissaire et y entra sans attendre une quelconque permission. Deaton l'avait déjà aménagé en vue de recevoir le blessé, faisant de la place pour permettre aux loups de s'y tenir. Isaac se rangea aussitôt aux côtés de Derek, veillant sur le malade, alors que Scott et Braeden restèrent près de la porte. Le premier parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter le regard de son alpha, la deuxième parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici. La mission avait été brillamment remplie, elle avait aidé à l'extraction de Stiles, mais sa survie ne la concernait plus désormais. Aussi demanda-t-elle à Derek la permission silencieuse de sortir, ce qu'il lui accorda sans hésiter. Il n'avait aucune envie que la louve le voit s'inquiéter ou s'attendrir pour le garçon. Il était assez pudique concernant ses sentiments et s'il avait pu virer Scott et Isaac de la même manière, il l'aurait fait. Mais ses bêtas étaient têtus et ne partiraient que lorsqu'ils auraient la certitude que Stiles ne serait plus dans un état critique.

\- Allonge-le sur la table, ordonna Deaton.

Derek s'exécuta, étendant le corps mou de l'ancien prisonnier de Gérard Argent sur la table d'opération du vétérinaire. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à l'ausculter, évaluant le nombre de blessures, palpant ses côtes avant de le tourner précautionneusement sur le flanc pour voir les dégâts causés à son dos. Derek le regardait faire, se sentant gagner par la nervosité. Le pire fut lorsque le druide se mit à énoncer les blessures de Stiles :

\- Il a l'humérus gauche et le poignet cassé. L'épaule droite est luxée et les clavicules sont en piteux état, comme broyées. Ses doigts, sa cheville droite, ses tibias se sont mal ressoudés. J'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir les recasser et les remettre correctement. Son bassin est aussi déplacé.

Derek respirait difficilement. Il ne pensait pas que c'était grave à ce point, que Stiles avait autant de blessures non réparées. Argent et sa meute avaient dû s'acharner sur lui répétitivement. Et sans y aller de main morte.

\- Et…Et en ce qui concerne sa respiration ? osa demander Stiles. Pourquoi est-elle…

\- Sifflante ? Parce qu'il a des côtes cassées.

\- Combien ?

\- Quasiment toutes. Il faut absolument que je le soigne sinon une d'elle pourrait se ficher dans un poumon et là…je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui. De plus, le transporter n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

Le poids de la culpabilité qui comprimait la poitrine de l'alpha l'empêchait de parler tandis que l'inquiétude de Scott l'avait amené à s'approcher de la table. Il contemplait son ancien meilleur ami avec beaucoup de tristesse au fond des yeux et même la présence de son frère de cœur à ses côtés ne lui remonta pas le moral.

Deaton ne fit pas attention à eux, concentré uniquement sur le blessé. Il souleva la paupière droite et braqua sa lampe de médecin sur la pupille, souhaitant vérifier sa sensibilité à la lumière. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce qu'elle lui soit directement renvoyée, l'éblouissant vivement, l'obligeant à tourner la tête et les autres loups à reculer.

\- Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Scott. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

\- Ce sont ses yeux, répondit l'émissaire en rapprochant doucement la lampe de l'iris de Stiles et l'éclairant sous un autre angle. Ils…Ils ne sont pas humains.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a ses yeux de bêta ? Alors qu'il est inconscient ? s'étonna Isaac.

\- Non, Isaac, pas de bêta. D'alpha. Il a les yeux rouges.

Scott et son frère étouffèrent des exclamations de surprise tandis que Derek se penchait au-dessus du visage de Stiles pour vérifier les dires du vétérinaire. Et il dut reconnaître que ce dernier avait raison. Les yeux de son potentiel compagnon étaient rouges, voire pourpres. Ce n'était pas facile de distinguer leur couleur à cause de l'éclat qu'ils renvoyaient, mais ils n'étaient assurément ni bleus ni dorés.

Deaton fit jouer une nouvelle fois sa lumière dans l'œil de Stiles, observant ses pupilles se dilater pour s'ajuster à la luminosité. Au moins, il réagissait bien. Satisfait de cela, l'émissaire reposa la lampe et s'arma de son stéthoscope. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le garçon, mais il fallait absolument qu'il sache si ses poumons étaient intacts.

Les deux bêtas et Derek regardèrent anxieusement le visage du vétérinaire devenir encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais ils ne l'interrompirent pas dans son examen. Lorsque Deaton reposa enfin son instrument et poussa un long soupir, l'alpha sut que c'était grave. Très grave.

\- Il a une infection pulmonaire.

Le diagnostic tomba comme un couperet et Derek eut la sensation que son cœur plongeait dans sa poitrine. Dans l'état où se trouvait Stiles, une infection pulmonaire lui serait sûrement fatale.

\- Tu…est-ce que tu peux le soigner ? Dis-moi que tu peux le soigner, Deaton, sinon…

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible Derek. Ça fait trois jours que je remplis mes stocks de potions et de baumes cicatrisants, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, mais…je vais devoir pomper le liquide qui se trouve dans ses poumons et à se stade, une telle intervention pourrait le tuer. Et tu dois aussi comprendre que même si j'arrive à le _réparer_, il souffre encore de malnutrition, ce qui limitera la guérison spontanée.

\- Est-ce qu'il va vivre ?

\- Je l'espère, Derek. Je le veux autant que toi. Maintenant, il faut que vous me laissiez travailler. Allez vous reposer.

Malgré le conseil de Deaton, les trois loups-garous ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

\- Vous ne ferez que me gêner, insista le vétérinaire. Je vais travailler toute la nuit et vous êtes épuisés.

Isaac et Scott se résignèrent. Deaton avait raison, ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité et le mieux qu'ils puissent faire, étaient de le laisser faire son boulot sans interférer.

\- Derek.

L'alpha ne broncha pas. Son regard de braise toujours braqué sur le visage sans connaissance du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Comment pourrait-il se reposer alors qu'il savait dans quel état critique se trouvait Stiles ? Comment pourrait-il trouver la paix jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit entièrement rétabli ?

\- Derek, répéta le druide. Tu pourras revenir demain, je te le promets, mais en attendant, tu dois me faire confiance et me laisser faire.

\- Je peux rester, affirma l'alpha.

\- Non. Ton inquiétude va me gêner et j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration. De plus, s'il est réellement ton compagnon, tu ne pourras pas supporter de me voir lui faire du mal.

\- Lui faire du mal ? gronda le loup.

\- Je vais devoir lui recasser des os, Derek. Il va se réveiller à un moment et hurler. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me trucides d'un coup de griffe.

L'alpha se pinça les lèvres. Son émissaire avait raison, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir le garçon souffrir encore plus. L'imaginer se tordre et gémir de douleur était bien suffisant pour qu'il pète un câble.

\- D'accord, je…

\- Je m'en occupe, Derek.

L'alpha hésita encore un instant avant de hocher la tête, vaincu par les arguments de Deaton. Il caressa une dernière fois du regard la silhouette immobile sur la table avant de tourner les talons, Isaac et Scott lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Deaton prendra soin de Stiles, déclara le blond une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

\- Je sais, Isaac, répondit Derek d'une voix lasse.

Ils retournèrent au village en silence, les pensées de chacun tournées vers le druide et son patient. La décoction de Deaton avait cessé d'agir depuis quelques minutes et ils pouvaient de nouveau sentir leurs odeurs respectives, mais ils étaient tous en train d'espérer que Stiles survive à cette nuit pour y accorder de l'attention. Alors que les deux bêtas allaient prendre une direction différente de celle de Derek, ce dernier s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott, le faisant se retourner.

\- Écoute, Scott, je suis désolé de t'avoir pris la tête tout à l'heure, je…

\- Tu es inquiet pour Stiles, je sais, moi aussi, Derek. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier, mais le fait est que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac m'en parle.

\- Et moi jusqu'à ce que Deaton me dise qui il est, alors…Je suis aussi impardonnable que toi, Scott, et je ne t'en veux pas.

Le bêta lui adressa un regard reconnaissait et Isaac sourit, content que la tension entre ces deux-là disparaisse. La fatigue et l'anxiété jouaient beaucoup sur leurs nerfs et il serait idiot de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les idées claires.

\- Derek ! appela Scott alors que l'alpha marchait vers sa demeure. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication plus claire à ça. À notre perte de mémoire, je veux dire.

L'alpha sourit tristement. Il voulait vraiment croire qu'il y avait une explication logique à cela, mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient juste pas accordé assez d'importance au fils Stilinski et qu'ils avaient cessé de penser à lui, l'oubliant par la même occasion.

\- Bonne nuit, Scott, dit Derek.

Les deux bêtas le regardèrent rentrer chez lui, penauds. Personne ne dormirait sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit, pensa Isaac alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Il ne pouvait avoir plus raison. Les hurlements des loups les tinrent éveillés jusqu'à ce que la lumière blanche de la lune décline, les emportant petit à petit dans un sommeil agité.

Un loup parmi les autres ne trouva pas le repos.

Debout derrière sa fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur une maison en bordure de bois, Derek veillait.

* * *

**Alors ? troisième impression ? **(eh oui, si vous aviez des doutes, je vais faire ça pour tous les chapitres XD)

**J'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'ai conscience que ce chapitre soulève encore plus de questions, c'est fait exprès, c'est mon côté sadique !**

**Hâte d'entendre vos théories !**

**Bizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre :** Ce chapitre marque une transition dans l'histoire. Il y aura beaucoup de questions et assez peu d'explications, je l'avoue, mais vous aurez tout par la suite ! Ah, pour information, vous aurez un point de vue de Stiles, ou plutôt du loup du Stiles, donc, dans ces cas-là, le sujet est "la bête" alors ne vous étonnez pas si la suite est au féminin !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais entre mes examens pré-noël et mes partiels qui arrivent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. La suite arrivera sûrement en janvier, je vous tiendrai au courant, pas d'inquiétude !Sur ce, je vous souhaite un** Joyeux Noël** et **Bananier** !

* * *

**Rar :**

**Wm** : Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ainsi que le réveil tant attendu ! Bizz

**Marion** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et de voir que tu te laisses porter par l'histoire !

**Lena** : Voici le réveil attendu ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci :)

**Mizzy** (chap1) : Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et encore plus de savoir que les personnages te transportent, j'essaye vraiment de les travailler et ça me ravie de voir que ça fonctionne ^^Je vais essayer de conserver cette différence entre Stiles et son loup, tu verras que dans ce chapitre je fais encore le distinguo et j'espère que ça ne perdra pas trop les gens :) Bonnes fêtes à toi et quand tu actualiseras ta page, tu verras un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, Scott fut réveillé par une étouffante sensation de chaleur. Il bouillait. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur et son jogging lui collait aux jambes alors que ce n'était même pas le plein été. Incapable de se lever à cause du brouillard qui pesait sur son esprit, il se déplaça légèrement, cherchant une zone plus fraîche. Scott soupira de soulagement lorsque ses pieds trouvèrent enfin un bout de drap froid et il se décala dans cette direction. Il allait se rendormir, un sourire béat aux lèvres, lorsque la sensation de chaleur revint tout à coup, se concentrant au niveau de son dos. Aussi surpris que pouvait l'être un Scott à moitié endormi, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il vit en premier lieu son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, indiquant l'heure indue de sept heures de matin, puis il regarda par la fenêtre qu'un jour timide commençait à éclairer. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il réveillé à sept heures du matin alors que c'était la pleine lune la veille et qu'on était dimanche ?

La pleine lune.

Les événements précédents se déroulèrent alors avec rapidité dans son esprit. L'intrusion chez les Argent, le sauvetage de Stiles, l'accrochage avec Derek, les mauvaises nouvelles de Deaton, tout ça lui revint en mémoire et acheva de le réveiller. Sa première idée fut de sauter du lit pour foncer prendre des nouvelles de Stiles, mais ensuite, il réalisa que _quelqu'un_ d'autre que lui se trouvait dans son lit. Et ce n'était pas Kira.

Scott se retourna lentement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, se doutant de qui cela pouvait être. Isaac. Son frère s'était endormi avec lui la veille, cherchant tous deux du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Mais – et ce depuis la nuit des temps – Isaac avait besoin d'un contact pour se sentir pleinement en sécurité, voilà pourquoi il était blotti contre Scott de tout son long, véritable radiateur pour le loup-garou qui était en nage.

Tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Scott s'extirpa de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son frère et sortit du lit, observant Isaac rouler à sa place et enserrer son oreiller dans ses bras. Même si le blondinet l'attendrissait, il était temps pour lui de se trouver une copine à câliner parce que Scott en avait assez d'être pris pour une peluche. Le jeune loup-garou attrapa quelques vêtements propres toujours sans faire de bruit avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Il avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles de Stiles, et de Derek aussi parce que son alpha était sacrément perturbé par ce qui se passait, même s'il n'en montrait rien et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Scott retraversa sa chambre lavé et habillé, il constata que son frère n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Scott le laissa roupiller tranquillement, décidant qu'Isaac méritait un peu de repos, car les évènements de la veille l'avaient bien secoué aussi. Le loup ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de descendre dans la cuisine, retrouvant sa mère qui était déjà debout et prête à aller travailler.

\- Bonjour, Scott. Déjà levé ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui servant une tasse de café fumante.

\- Oui. Je dois aller voir comment va Stiles.

Les yeux de Melissa s'écarquillèrent et elle s'assit en face de son fils, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- On a réussi à le sortir de là où il était retenu prisonnier, mais il n'était pas conscient.

\- Comment…Dans quel état était-il ?

La mère de Scott était clairement bouleversée et il ne voulait pas l'alarmer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. La connaissant, elle allait se faire du mouron toute la journée et ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ses patients.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, maman, il était blessé. Mais on l'a laissé aux bons soins de Deaton et je suis sûr qu'il va mieux maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Deaton fait des merveilles.

Scott était bien d'accord avec elle. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il travaillait avec le druide et il l'avait vu plusieurs fois accomplir des choses hors du commun, comme sauver des personnes qui n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir ou encore trouver des solutions à des problèmes qui paraissaient insolubles. Scott avait un profond respect pour cet homme et il avait confiance en lui. C'était le seul capable de remettre Stiles sur pied.

-Je te donnerai de ces nouvelles, promit Scott en finissant de boire son café.

Il se leva pour aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et embrassa sa mère. Celle-ci le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée où elle lui tendit son blouson et, pendant qu'il l'enfilait, lui demanda :

\- Isaac ne vient pas avec toi ?

\- Il dort encore, sourit Scott. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réveiller, il me rejoindra certainement après.

\- Il va bien ?

Mélissa avait cet air soucieux qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'il était question du bien-être d'un de ses deux fils. Et plus particulièrement de celui d'Isaac puisqu'il prenait tout tellement à cœur…

\- Il est un peu secoué, mais il s'en remettra.

\- Veille sur lui, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, maman, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un petit vent qui le fit frissonner. Le ciel était un peu nuageux et Scott ne serait pas étonné qu'il pleuve dans quelques heures. L'humidité se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère.

\- On se voit ce soir. Soit prudent ! cria encore sa mère alors qu'il dévalait le perron.

\- Ouais, ouais ! A ce soir !

Il l'entendit soupirer, mais ne se retourna pas, craignant qu'elle ne le retienne encore. Il traça sa route jusqu'à la maison de Deaton, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son ami d'enfance. Depuis quelques jours, Scott ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas rappelé de lui plus tôt. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé dans son esprit lorsque le prénom de Stiles avait été mentionné, le submergeant de souvenirs passés ensemble. Il était exactement arrivé la même chose à Derek, et Scott se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard. La sensation de n'avoir aucune emprise sur ce qui était en train de se passer mettait les nerfs de Scott à rude épreuve qui ne voulait qu'une chose : lever le voile de mystère qui entourait Stiles. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il entrait chez le druide et pénétrait dans son laboratoire sur la pointe des pieds, Scott comprit que les explications ne seraient pas pour tout de suite. En effet, Deaton était endormi sur un rocking-chair près de la table sur laquelle un Stiles toujours inconscient reposait. L'émissaire avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et même alors qu'il dormait des rides d'anxiété plissaient son front. Derek était là, assis près du blessé, il regardait fixement les innombrables bandages qui entouraient son corps. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsque Scott pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? chuchota le bêta.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Derek sur le même ton. Deaton était déjà endormi lorsque je suis arrivé et je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

\- Il est resté debout toute la nuit, tu penses ?

L'alpha hocha sèchement la tête. Il le _savait_. Il avait entendu le druide s'affairer autour du blessé pendant des heures durant, il l'avait entendu lui _briser_ les os et chuchoter des paroles de pardon lorsque Stiles s'était brièvement réveillé pour pousser un hurlement qui avait glacé le sang de Derek dans ses veines. Oui, il avait été le triste témoin nocturne de la douleur du garçon, et il avait regretté de ne pas être à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main. Le loup avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre, se sentant horriblement impuissant, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Alors seulement, il s'était précipité au chevet de Stiles pour constater qu'il était de nouveau endormi et que Deaton lui avait donné une dose de morphine. L'odeur médicamenteuse flottait autour de lui, engourdissant ses sens. Lui qui avait espéré voir son compagnon réveillé et en bonne santé, il avait été déçu.

\- Il y a un mieux, je pense, dit-il cependant. Deaton a réussi à soigner l'infection pulmonaire.

Les yeux de Scott dérivèrent sur les nombreux flacons disposés à côté de Stiles et virent que tous étaient vides. Le druide avait dû user de nombreuses potions pour réussir à vaincre une infime partie du mal qui rongeait Stiles.

\- Il respire plus facilement, acquiesça le jeune loup-garou.

C'était l'une des premières choses que Derek avait remarquées en entrant dans la pièce. Stiles n'était pas guéri, il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour ça, mais il y avait un mieux. L'alpha ne pouvait que remercier Deaton pour ça, sans lui, nul doute que son futur compagnon n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. En pensant aux conditions dans lesquelles Stiles avait vécu, Derek se crispa. Gérard allait payer pour ça, il en faisait le serment.

La main du garçon, plongé dans le sommeil, eut un spasme nerveux et Derek s'empressa de la recouvrir de sa paume. Aussitôt, des veines noires apparurent sur ses bras et le visage de Stiles sembla se détendre imperceptiblement. L'alpha se maudit de n'avoir pensé plus tôt à prendre sa douleur et il s'engagea à le soulager du mieux possible. Scott fixait son alpha, le regard surpris et curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek paraître aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son comportement. La main posée sur celle du malade était légère, rassurante, tandis que l'autre caressait la joue pâle et creuse. Derek semblait absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, concentré entièrement sur le bien-être de Stiles, il avait oublié son bêta derrière lui.

Scott osa un sourire qui se fana cependant assez vite lorsque ses yeux, qui se baladaient sur le corps de son ami d'enfance, tombèrent sur les chaînes à ses côtés. Elles étaient fixées à la table au niveau des poignets et des chevilles de Stiles qui portaient encore quelques traces d'hématomes. Pourquoi Deaton avait-il retiré les vieilles menottes si c'était pour les remplacer par des nouvelles ? se demanda Scott tout en grognant de mécontentement.

Alerté par ce son, Derek suivit des yeux le regard de son bêta et retroussa les lèvres. Lui non plus ne paraissait pas très heureux de constater que Stiles avait encore été enchaîné, mais il ne réagit pas aussi violemment que Scott aurait pu l'espérer.

\- Deaton a été obligé de l'attacher, répondit l'alpha à la question muette du jeune loup-garou. Stiles s'est réveillé et s'est débattu lorsqu'il lui a…lorsqu'il lui a recassé les os.

La voix de Derek se brisa sur la fin de la phrase et il baissa la tête pour reprendre contenance. Montrer sa fragilité ne ressemblait pas du tout à son alpha, pensa Scott en retenant un geste réconfortant qui n'aurait pas été bien accueilli.

\- Tu es attaché à lui, constat-il simplement.

Derek releva la tête et contempla tendrement le visage de Stiles.

\- Je le suis. Je ne sais pas s'il est mon compagnon, Scott, ça je n'en aurais la certitude que…que…

\- Que lorsque ton loup et celui de Stiles hurleront la même lune.

Dans leur langage, ça donnait un truc comme « être sur la même longueur d'onde », « vibrer sur la même corde ». Et Scott se doutait que dans leur cas, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Stiles risquait d'avoir de lourdes séquelles psychologiques suite à son enfermement, et il aurait certainement du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit, y compris à Derek. Ce dernier allait en souffrir, ils allaient tous les deux en souffrir, mais Scott ne doutait pas que son alpha serait fort pour deux.

\- Mais tu es quasiment convaincu qu'il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? continua le métis.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne suis convaincu que d'une chose, Scott : s'il ne se réveille pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

À l'instant où Derek finissait sa phrase, Deaton commença à s'agiter et l'alpha se leva de sa chaise. Lorsque le vétérinaire ouvrit les yeux, les posant directement sur les deux loups-garous, un sourire ensommeillé étira ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez déjà là, dit-il.

Scott ouvrit la bouche dans l'expectative de baragouiner quelques excuses, mais le druide l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main avant de se lever. Deaton ne se sentait pas complètement reposé, mais il allait mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son dos le faisait souffrir, mais au moins, il avait accompli son travail. Stiles n'était plus en danger de mort.

\- Je vais me préparer un thé, je reviens.

Derek fronça les sourcils d'agacement, mais ne retint pas l'émissaire. Il aurait aimé avoir des explications immédiates, mais s'il avait tenu jusque là, il imaginait pouvoir patienter encore quelques minutes. Scott, qui sentait l'humeur de son alpha s'assombrir, le guettait du coin de l'œil et croisait les doigts pour que Deaton revienne assez vite. Fort heureusement, le vétérinaire refit son apparition à peine deux minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé fumant dans la main et l'air un peu plus réveillé. Il contourna la table d'opération et se posta debout en face de Derek qui le scrutait, immobile, le dos raidi et la mâchoire crispée.

\- J'imagine que tu veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, soupira le druide en baissant les yeux sur son patient.

\- Oui.

La voix de l'alpha laissait suggérer que le vétérinaire n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il voulait des explications. _Maintenant_. Ou sinon, il ne prendrait pas la responsabilité des dégâts que son loup ferait lorsqu'il prendrait le contrôle.

\- J'ai réduit son infection, comme tu as sûrement dû le constater, et j'ai également remis ses os en place. La guérison spontanée s'est déclenchée dans la nuit, et même si le processus semble beaucoup plus lent que la normale, c'est déjà un bon signe. Ce sera long, mais il s'en remettra. Physiquement.

Scott ne cacha pas son soulagement, apaisé par les paroles du druide alors que son alpha restait sur les nerfs. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Derek, mais si Stiles était hors de danger, c'était le principal. Deaton prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son thé avant de continuer d'une voix lasse :

\- J'ai dû l'attacher avant de l'endormir. Il a failli m'arracher un bras en se réveillant et je pense que…que ce serait plus prudent de le maintenir enchaîné le temps… le temps qu'on lui explique la situation.

\- Hors de question ! rugit Derek en fusillant son conseiller du regard.

\- Derek…Je comprends ta réticence, mais Stiles…eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le contrôler.

\- Je ne veux pas le contrôler ! continua l'alpha en haussant encore le ton. Je voulais le libérer !

\- Et ton intention était tout à fait louable, concéda le druide, mais je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des risques pour que le loup de Stiles se soit entièrement emparé de son esprit.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté par cette nouvelle alors que le visage de Derek n'affichait plus qu'une expression résignée.

\- C'est…C'est possible ? demanda le jeune loup. Vous voulez dire que Stiles…que Stiles n'est plus là ?

\- Je le crains, en effet, répondit tristement Deaton. En tous cas, il a réagi à ma présence comme un animal blessé l'aurait fait. Et tu sais, Scott, que plus un animal est blessé, plus il devient agressif.

\- Est-tu en train de proposer de l'euthanasier, Alan ? gronda l'alpha. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est ta gorge que je n'hésiterai pas à trancher !

Le druide secoua la tête, sachant très bien que Derek était sérieux et qu'il lui fallait le détromper assez vite s'il ne voulait pas finir noyé dans son propre sang.

\- Non, non, évidemment que je ne suis pas en train de proposer de l'euthanasier, Derek ! Je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'espoir. Si c'est vraiment ton compagnon et que jamais il ne refait surface, tu porteras cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Je suis déjà blindé question douleur, Deaton. Je peux supporter ça. Je peux l'aider, je sais que c'est possible. Il ne peut pas…Je suis sûr qu'un bout de la conscience de Stiles subsiste quelque part.

Derek voulait se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait, mais s'il n'y croyait pas, alors délivrer Stiles n'aurait servi à rien. Et il devait essayer, pour ses parents, pour John Stilinski et pour son potentiel compagnon. Il devait le ramener.

\- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Deaton après avoir fini son thé. J'ai remarqué ça après l'avoir lavé.

Il souleva les cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur les épaules du garçon inconscient et dévoila le morceau de peau le plus appétissant que Derek n'avait jamais vu. Les yeux fixés sur le cou de Stiles, ses yeux virèrent brièvement au rouge et il se retint à grande peine de se lécher les lèvres. Il avait l'air délicieux. Incroyablement délicieux. Lorsque l'alpha sortit enfin de sa contemplation et en détournant le regard de la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule de Stiles, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le cou blanc. Quelque chose comme un vieux tatouage. Et même en y regardant de plus près, il ne put comprendre ce que signifiaient les arabesques du motif.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scott qui s'était lui aussi approché pour regarder.

\- C'est un sceau, répondit Deaton. Un sceau qui a été assurément fait par ma sœur.

\- Elle guérissait Stiles, acquiesça l'alpha. On l'a vu hier, elle essayait de le soigner. Elle nous a même aidés à le délivrer.

Le visage de Deaton ne trahit aucune émotion, et sa voix était neutre lorsqu'il dit :

\- Elle le guérissait sur l'ordre de Gérard et seulement pour qu'il se fasse mieux battre ensuite. Ma sœur s'est exposée à de grands risques si elle vous a vraiment aidé.

Derek plongea ses yeux dans les siens, souhaitant y lire quelque chose. Une raison à son indifférence. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa sœur !

\- Ce n'est pas un sceau de guérison, Derek, continua l'émissaire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais ça ne peut qu'être quelque chose de mauvais.

Scott allait demander quelque chose lorsqu'un gémissement l'interrompit. Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers le blessé dont les paupières s'agitaient. Le cœur de Derek fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles était en train de se réveiller. Il en était ravi, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Deaton.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, disait-il. Il ne devrait pas déjà se réveiller. Je lui ai donné une dose assez forte pour assommer un éléphant pendant une dizaine d'heures…

\- Il s'est peut-être accoutumé, remarqua intelligemment Scott. Si Morell avait l'habitude de lui donner des doses lorsqu'il était enfermé, son organisme doit être habitué et il l'évacue plus vite.

Deaton acquiesça, se rangeant à son avis. Il n'avait pas pensé du tout à cette possibilité, mais de toute façon, Stiles devrait bien se réveiller un jour où l'autre, il ne pouvait pas être gardé sous sédatif jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution.

\- Scott, va près de la porte et tiens-toi prêt à l'arrêter s'il essaye de s'enfuir, ordonna le druide en reprenant un ton professionnel.

Le jeune loup interrogea son alpha du regard qui lui fit signe d'écouter Deaton. Scott se posta donc devant la porte qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé alors que Derek plaçait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Stiles qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

\- Derek, je veux que tu tiennes prêt à l'éventualité qu'il faille l'enchaîner de nouveau, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Mais l'alpha secoua la tête, rejetant ces paroles avec force.

\- Tu préfères qu'il s'échappe ? demanda Deaton. Tu préfères le laisser en liberté dans le village en prenant le risque qu'il blesse quelqu'un ? Un membre de la meute ? C'est ça que tu veux, Derek ?

\- Non, gronda-t-il.

\- Alors je veux que tu m'aides à l'enchaîner s'il fait mine de s'enfuir.

Derek acquiesça à contrecœur. Il ne supportait pas d'envisager de remettre des fers autour des poignets de Stiles après l'enfer d'où il l'avait sorti. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Gérard s'il le faisait. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Si le garçon voulait s'échapper, il n'y aurait que lui pour l'en empêcher. Deaton, bien que sacrément intelligent, ne pourrait rien faire contre la force d'un loup-garou, et même s'il ne doutait pas de Scott, Derek ne le pensait pas capable de blesser Stiles s'il fallait en venir à une telle extrémité pour l'arrêter.

En serait-il capable lui-même ?

Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser ses questions, les paupières du blessé papillonnaient déjà, découvrant ses iris pourpres qui essayaient de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Le loup en Derek piaffa d'impatience, pressé de savoir si ce garçon famélique, mais au cou exquis, était son compagnon. Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

En se réveillant, la bête eut la vague impression de se sentir mieux. Son corps ne la faisait plus autant souffrir et même si elle avait faim, c'était devenu supportable. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la lumière éblouissante, elle distingua quelque chose penché sur elle. Une forme…Un visage. Oui, c'était un visage avec deux grands yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle ne les connaissait pas, il n'appartenait à aucun de ses bourreaux. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule froide. C'était une sorte de…de laboratoire et son corps reposait sur une table. Allait-on faire des expériences sur elle ? Ce visage penché au-dessus du sien était-ce celui de son nouveau bourreau ? Ça devait être ça, car le regard dur qui était posé sur elle ne pouvait pas être amical.

Plongée au cœur d'une spirale destructrice, la bête ne distingua même pas la leur d'inquiétude dans les yeux qui la contemplait. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'était que ses bourreaux étaient trois et que l'un d'eux avait justement passé la nuit à lui broyer les os. La panique commença à submerger l'animal, faisant palpiter son cœur et sortir ses griffes. La bête n'était plus attachée, les chaînes qui la retenaient auparavant étaient ouvertes et elle put se redresser, distinguant une unique porte de sortie. Si ces bourreaux étaient humains – elle sentait l'odeur d'un humain parmi eux, mais n'aurait su distinguer lequel – ils ne pourraient pas la retenir. Elle était affaiblie, certes, mais prête à tout pour regagner sa liberté. C'était ça, l'instinct. Malheureusement pour elle, les yeux bleus qui la contemplaient auparavant virent au rouge et sa panique monta d'un cran. Loup-garou. Bourreau. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : une nouvelle séance de torture.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi…revigorée. Elle pouvait le faire. Et une fois qu'elle serait dehors, une fois qu'elle serait libre, elle…

Le visage aux yeux bleus ouvrit soudainement la bouche et émit toutes sortes de sons que le loup sauvage ne comprit pas, mais reconnus comme étant la langue des bourreaux, la confortant dans l'idée qu'une nouvelle salve de coups allait bientôt pleuvoir. Pourtant, le ton employé n'était pas menaçant, mais son cerveau reptilien l'enregistra tout de même comme une menace et l'animal dévoila ses longs crocs tranchants comme des rasoirs et luisants de salive. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son corps, un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine. La bête ne se laisserait pas faire.

D'un vif mouvement, elle écarta le loup aux yeux bleus qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et sauta au bas de la table. Accroupie, elle s'élança avec une force insoupçonnée vers la porte qui était gardée par l'un des bourreaux et qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle allait bondir lorsqu'elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière par le col de son vêtement. Un vêtement ? Depuis quand portait-elle des vêtements humains ?

La bête ne s'en étonna pas longuement et se débattit avec hargne contre celui qui la maintenant. Elle mit toute la fougue dont elle était capable et réussit enfin à glisser sur le sol, hors de portée de son tortionnaire. Malheureusement, ils furent bientôt trois sur elle, l'empoignant par les bras tandis que celui qui gardait la porte essayait de tenir ses jambes immobiles pendant qu'elle était transportée sur la table de torture. Ils essayèrent de la tenir allongée, mais la bête continua de se débattre, ne voulant pas leur montrer que ses dernières réserves de forces commençaient à s'épuiser. Elle était trop faible pour lutter durablement et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques secondes. Sa liberté s'éloignait petit à petit, mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, pas si près du but. Elle le sentait, elle le voyait à travers l'unique fenêtre du laboratoire, le ciel était là, l'_extérieur _était là, tout près et pourtant si loin.

Un bourreau se mit à crier quelques choses aux deux autres et un cliquetis familier attira l'attention de la bête. Des chaînes. Des maudites chaînes en argent qui promettaient de lui brûler la chair et de la maintenir à la merci des autres. Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait plus de chaînes ! Plus de chaînes ! NON ! La bête poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et propulsa son corps en arrière avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Son dos heurta violemment une étagère qui bascula sous le choc, tombant avec fracas sur l'animal à terre, inconscient.

Derek était tétanisé. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que Stiles se rebelle et à devoir le maintenir fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, mais jamais il n'aurait pu anticiper sa réaction. Une réaction purement instinctive. Il commençait à croire Deaton lorsqu'il lui disait que le garçon qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Derek avait bien vu que ses paroles rassurantes étaient restées sans effet, au contraire, elles avaient eu l'air d'encore plus affoler Stiles qui s'était alors pr

écipiter vers la sortie avec une vélocité insoupçonnée. D'où puisait-il autant de forces ? Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le garçon n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir se mettre debout et encore moins résister avec autant de force.

Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à le maîtriser et à le maintenir sur la table, Deaton avait dégainé ses chaînes, augmentant considérablement la panique de Stiles dont les iris s'étaient dilatés sous l'effet de la peur. Derek avait alors grondé contre son druide, l'incitant à laisser tomber son projet et il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais ça, le garçon n'était pas censé le savoir sa réaction avait pris l'alpha au dépourvu. Jamais il n'avait vu un loup réagir ainsi et se jeter en arrière avec autant de forces pour échapper à quelque chose. Et le reste s'était déroulé si vite que Derek n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Il avait vu l'étagère tomber sur Stiles au ralenti, les objets voler dans la pièce, éclatant contre les murs et roulant sur le sol. Lorsqu'il était arrivé près du garçon, celui-ci avait déjà disparu sous une montagne de planches cassées et de produits visqueux.

\- Putain, Derek ! hurla Scott qui s'était précipité à ses côtés. Aide-moi à le dégager !

L'alpha reprit brusquement ses esprits et aida son bêta à déblayer, découvrant le corps inconscient de Stiles. Lorsque Deaton voulut approcher pour évaluer les dégâts, le garçon rouvrit les yeux et poussa un feulement agressif en voyant tous ces visages penchés sur lui. Derek voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il ne fit que se prendre un sanglant coup de griffes au visage alors que Stiles rampait en arrière pour leur échapper. Arrivé dans un coin de la pièce, il se recroquevilla de profil contre le mur, ses bras protégeant sa tête.

Derek profita de cet instant d'inaction pour se remettre debout, essayant distraitement le sang qui coulait sur sa joue. La blessure le picotait, mais elle se refermait déjà et il n'y prêta pas attention. Non, toute sa concentration était rivée sur l'être qui tremblait comme une feuille dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Derek, il faut absolument que je voie l'étendue de ses blessures, murmura le druide.

\- Pas question ! rétorqua l'alpha. Vous ne l'approcherez pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Deaton acquiesça, sachant qu'il avait fait une belle bourde en tentant d'enchaîner Stiles. C'était la vue des chaînes qui avait suscité une réaction si virulente et il n'y avait plus aucune chance maintenant pour que Stiles le laisse approcher dans sa zone de confort.

\- Il s'est coupé sur les morceaux de verre, remarqua Scott d'une voix affolée.

\- Je vais voir ça.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Scott, tu restes là avec Deaton ! Tu n'approches pas, même s'il fait mine de m'attaquer !

Le métis n'était peut-être pas un premier de la classe, mais il savait reconnaître un ordre, et ça, s'en était un. Désobéir à son alpha ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives, aussi resta-t-il en arrière, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Derek s'approcha pas à pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Stiles et lorsqu'il arriva à moins de trois mètres de lui, il s'accroupit, se mettant à sa hauteur en sachant qu'il aurait l'air moins menaçant de cette façon.

\- Stiles, appela-t-il doucement.

Stiles n'était plus là, lui avait dit Deaton, mais Derek espérait qu'une partie de lui subsistait encore et l'entendrait. Et s'il ne l'entendait pas, le loup en lui, bien que méfiant, saurait au ton de sa voix qu'il ne lui voudrait pas de mal. L'alpha répéta encore son nom jusqu'à ce que le garçon relève la tête et ne plante ses yeux au rouge si sombre dans les siens.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, déclara Derek en adoucissant au maximum sa voix et en essayant de décontracter ses muscles.

Il ne devait pas sembler nerveux, cela ne ferait qu'exciter la peur du loup qu'il sentait jusque là. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que celui de Derek hurlait et essayait de sortir. Heureusement, l'alpha se contrôlait parfaitement, même si des flashs illuminaient ses yeux par intermittence.

Lorsque Derek essaya de se rapprocher un peu plus de Stiles pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures, celui-ci grogna sourdement et montra les dents, clairement agressif. L'alpha s'immobilisa, n'insistant pas et ne prenant pas le risque de déclencher un nouvel événement dramatique.

\- Je vais chercher de la nourriture, chuchota Deaton en s'éloignant sans quitter le blessé des yeux. Il a sûrement très faim.

Derek ne put que l'approuver. Il entendait les grondements de l'estomac de Stiles même si celui-ci semblait n'y prêter aucune attention. Le druide s'éclipsa alors, emportant son anxiété avec lui.

\- Stiles, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Ou de Scott ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? continua Derek sans lâcher le garçon des yeux.

Un garçon qui tenait plus du loup que d'autre chose en cet instant et qui lui répondit en augmentant le volume de son grognement. Derek essaya de changer de tactique.

\- Tu n'es plus chez Gérard. Gérard, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Apparemment, le nom de Gérard Argent rappelait effectivement quelques souvenirs au garçon qui montra une nouvelle fois les crocs tout en serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas Gérard. Je m'appelle Derek. Et toi c'est Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott, qui regardait son alpha interagir avec le garçon, avait envie de hurler. Hurler sa colère contre les gens qui avaient osé faire subir ça à son meilleur ami, hurler sa frustration et son impuissance aussi, mais il garda le silence, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'effrayer la bête que Derek essayait d'apprivoiser. Il l'admirait pour la retenue dont il faisait preuve, pour la tendresse également qui transparaissait dans la voix de l'alpha qui n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Il était impossible que Stiles ne soit pas le compagnon de Derek, pas alors que ce dernier faisait preuve de tant de commisération pour lui.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, répéta encore Derek avec sa voix suave. Tu peux t'en assurer.

Le garçon se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard fixe, mais le manège de l'alpha sembla marcher un petit peu puisque le grondement perdit de l'ampleur sans s'arrêter tout à fait. Stiles avança légèrement la tête en avant, comme un loup l'aurait fait avec son museau, et il se mit à humer l'air autour de lui, à goûter les émotions de Derek du bout de la langue. Scott saisit l'étincelle d'espoir qui illumina les yeux de son ancien ami lorsqu'il comprit que Derek ne lui était pas hostile. Cependant, la petite lueur d'espoir se transforma très vite en méfiance et le métis laissa tomber ses épaules sous le poids de la lassitude. Au moins, Stiles ne grognait plus.

Entendant le druide revenir, Scott fit quelques pas en arrière, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Stiles. Sans le quitter des yeux, le jeune loup-garou entrebâilla la porte et parla à Deaton qui s'était arrêté dans le couloir..

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous entriez, chuchota Scott.

\- Je le crois aussi, répondit l'émissaire de l'autre côté du battant tout en lui tendant une assiette remplie de morceaux de bœuf bien juteux et bien cuits. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Derek a réussi à le calmer, je crois.

\- Bien. Demande-lui ce qu'il compte faire avec lui parce que je ne peux décemment pas le garder ici et m'en occuper.

Scott hocha la tête. Il était clair que Derek n'allait pas laisser Stiles dans ce labo et que dès qu'il pourrait l'approcher un peu plus, il l'emmènerait ailleurs. Chez lui, peut-être ? Scott espérait juste que Peter ne s'en approche pas. Quoiqu'il serait drôle de le revoir avec une main en moins…

\- Je vous laisse, fit le druide. Dit à Derek de bien désinfecter les plaies et de retirer les morceaux de verre si Stiles le laisse approcher. Je ne pense pas en avoir vu qui mérite des points de suture, donc je pense qu'il peut s'en occuper.

\- Ok, je transmets.

Deaton hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de laisser Scott rejoindre son alpha et l'enfant sauvage avec l'assiette de nourriture.

Le jeune loup-garou referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas effrayer Stiles qui, depuis que la bonne odeur de bœuf s'était immiscé dans ses narines, ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Manger. Il devait manger.

Scott avança doucement vers Derek et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière lui, faisant glisser l'assiette de nourriture dans sa direction. L'alpha la réceptionna et osa s'avancer de quelques centimètres, le garçon ne le remarquant pas puisque son regard était rivé sur la viande. Derek décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin et fit à son tour glisser l'assiette vers Stiles. Ce dernier, bien que salivant d'impatience à l'idée d'engloutir toute cette nourriture, jeta un regard craintif à l'alpha qui lui fit signe de manger. Seulement alors, le garçon se jeta sur la viande et dévora le tout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher ou de savourer. Il fourrait les boulettes de viande dans sa bouche les unes après les autres, ne se souciant aucunement de la sauce qui dégoulinant sur son menton et tâchait le maillot que Deaton lui avait enfilé pendant qu'il dormait.

\- Bon sang, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement ? lâcha Scott.

\- A mon avis, Gérard ne l'a jamais laissé manger à sa faim, chuchota Derek en prenant soin de garder le même timbre paisible.

\- Deaton demande où tu comptes l'emmener. Tu vas le ramener chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais…Et Malia ? Peter ?

Derek poussa un profond soupir s'autorisa à se passer une main dans les cheveux sans craindre que cela ne soit pris pour un geste de menace par Stiles. Celui-ci était bien trop occupé à lécher son assiette pour lui prêter attention.

\- Je le garderai enfermé dans la chambre de lune.

\- La chambre de lune ? Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais fait construire une.

\- Si, pour Malia, répondit Derek.

Les chambres de lune étaient des chambres exclusivement réservées aux jeunes loups-garous qui avaient des problèmes de contrôle. Les parents les faisaient construire pour leur sécurité, mais aussi pour celle des autres et surtout des humains qui vivaient à proximité. Une chambre de lune différait d'une chambre normale par le fait que tous les meubles étaient en acier et qu'ils étaient fixés dans le sol. Et aussi que la porte était blindée pour éviter que les enfants lycanthropes ne se frayent un passage à travers à coups de griffes. Derek avait détesté sa chambre de lune, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait été heureux de voir brûler dans l'incendie qui avait causé la mort de ses parents.

\- Alors tu vas de nouveau l'enfermer ? releva Scott.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais essaya de ne pas s'énerver. Le regard rougeoyant de Stiles était de nouveau posé sur lui. Le garçon avait abandonné l'assiette vide et s'était de nouveau terré dans son coin, mais il était redevenu attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, Scott. Comment crois-tu que je me sens ?

\- …

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je ne veux pas le voir partir et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se blesse. Je veux qu'il me laisse l'approcher, je veux qu'il m'accepte près de lui. Et par-dessus tout, je veux que mon _compagnon_ revienne.

Stiles trembla une nouvelle fois, son loup semblant réagir à la voix rauque de l'alpha. Derek et lui se contemplèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence, leurs yeux rouges fixés dans le regard de l'autre. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment se comporter face à ce loup qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, mais duquel émanait une autorité qui ne pouvait que lui hérisser le poil. D'un autre côté, Derek ne mourrait d'envie que d'une chose : aller étreindre son compagnon et le garder en sécurité contre sa poitrine jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Alors je crains que non, tu n'ais pas le choix, murmura Scott.

L'alpha acquiesça, se sentant comme investi d'une mission. Il devait faire revenir à la surface la conscience de Stiles, il devait calmer la bête pour espérer qu'elle laisse la place à l'humain qui subsistait forcément quelque part.

\- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Il va falloir que je m'approche, Scott. Et je risque de me prendre quelques coups de griffes, mais n'interviens pas, d'accord ?

\- Ok, je te laisse faire.

Le bêta s'éloigna de quelques pas et se mit dans l'axe de la porte, juste au cas où. Stiles avait des réactions imprévisibles depuis le début, et Derek n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure de l'arrêter. La seule chose qui avait stoppé la bête dans son élan, c'était la peur qu'avaient provoquée les chaînes. Scott pria pour ne pas affronter de nouveau une telle furie et remercia le ciel ou n'importe qui d'autre d'avoir fait en sorte que son frère soit absent. Isaac n'aurait pas su gérer une telle situation.

\- Stiles, appela doucement Derek. Stiles, il faut que tu me laisses approcher, d'accord ?

Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Derek se rapproche dans sa direction. Il retroussa aussitôt ses lèvres sur ses crocs et se mit à grogner, les griffes recourbées.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Stiles, ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ? Aller dehors ?

Stiles se figea brusquement, son regard faisant un aller-retour entre Derek et la fenêtre. Était-il possible qu'il ait compris ce que l'alpha avait voulu dire ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, je peux t'emmener dehors.

Si le garçon avait gardé ses oreilles lupines, nul doute qu'elles se serraient dressées d'intérêt sur sa tête. Le mot « dehors » lui évoquait donc bien des choses et Derek en jubilait intérieurement. Si le loup avait gardé en mémoire quelques mots comme celui-ci, communiquer allait peut-être devenir possible.

\- Dehors ? Tu veux aller dehors, Stiles ?

Hochement de tête timide de la part du garçon. Ce n'était qu'une approbation que le corps humain avait effectuée inconsciemment, mais il résumait très bien le désir d'une bête restée trop longtemps enfermée.

\- Tu dois me suivre si tu veux aller dehors, Stiles.

Derek tenta une nouvelle approche. Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne grogna pas, mais resta extrêmement vigilants. L'alpha s'approcha encore, dégageant le moins d'ondes négatives possible. Il ne devait en aucun cas l'effrayer maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du but. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre, un tout petit mètre qui fut franchi assez aisément. Derek se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec le jeune loup qui le regardait maintenant avec une expression toute curieuse.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, Stiles, continua prudemment l'alpha. Je vais t'aider.

Il tendit la main vers lui, mais récolta aussitôt un coup de griffes et un feulement mécontent.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, je sais, et je suis désolé, murmura Derek.

Ignorant les protestations du garçon, ses grognements et ses tentatives de morsures et de griffures, Derek empoigna sa résolution à deux mains et réussit à passer son bras autour du corps crispé de Stiles.

\- Putain ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule.

\- Derek !

\- Ne bouge pas, Scott. Merde, ne bouge pas, je l'ai, dit-il en se relevant, entraînant le corps tendu au maximum avec lui.

Les pieds de Stiles frôlaient le sol, mais accroché à Derek comme une moule à son rocher, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se tenir debout par lui-même. Non pas que ça dérange vraiment l'alpha qui pouvait enfin le tenir tout contre lui malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son cou. A force de paroles rassurantes et de caresse dans le dos de Stiles, se dernier finit par rétracter ses crocs et libérer la gorge de Derek qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'alpha, qui essayait de faire tenir Stiles sur ses deux pieds sans grands succès, se résigna à juste continuer de le porter et à marcher à sa place. Peut-être que le garçon avait simplement oublié comment faire pour se tenir debout. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant puisqu'il avait certainement dû passer de nombreuses années recroquevillé contre un mur comme il l'avait fait.

\- On y va, dit Derek autant pour Scott que pour lui-même.

Et ce fut sans cesser de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'enfant sauvage que son bêta et lui sortirent de la maison du druide qu'ils ne croisèrent d'ailleurs nulle part. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que Derek ne voulait pas encore effrayer Stiles. Une fois dehors, l'alpha raffermit sa prise autour de son précieux fardeau plus pour le protéger que pour l'empêcher de se rebeller et de s'enfuir.

\- Scott, passe devant et dégage le chemin. Je ne veux croiser personne.

Le bêta acquiesça et partit devant au pas de course, laissant Derek seul avec le garçon terrifié. L'alpha s'était arrêté à la lisière du bois et scrutait les environs avec attention. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un autre loup-garou fasse une soudaine apparition et ne fiche tout en l'air. Rassuré de ne voir ni sentir personne d'autre que Scott qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles, l'enjoignant à lever la tête.

\- Nous sommes dehors, murmura-t-il. Lève les yeux.

Mais le garçon se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans son cou et son corps se remit à trembler. Derek comprit alors qu'il ne voulait pas y croire ni se faire de faux espoirs. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, sachant une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'antre de Gérard Argent, mais il fallait que le garçon comprenne que ce temps était désormais révolu. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau chuchoter à Stiles de regarder autour de lui, Scott refit son apparition et s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Tout le monde est rentré, dit-il. Isaac et la bande viennent de partir en ville pour nous laisser le champ libre.

\- Merci, Scott. Reste devant au cas où.

Le bêta acquiesça et regarda son alpha essayer de rassurer le garçon tremblant.

\- Allez, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Allez, bébé.

Le surnom était sorti spontanément de sa bouche, mais il choqua Scott qui affichait une expression incrédule.

\- Sérieux ? fit-il médusé.

\- Ta gueule, Scott.

\- Bébé ? s'esclaffa le bêta suicidaire. Tu es…

\- Scott, gronda Derek.

Le loup-garou leva les mains et tourna les talons sans se départir de son sourire. Son alpha était si…_mignon_ avec Stiles, c'était bluffant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu se comporter ainsi auparavant_._ Même lorsqu'il avait été en couple avec Paige il ne lui avait pas donné de surnom. La tête qu'Isaac allait faire lorsqu'il apprendrait que Derek avait prononcé le mot « bébé » ! Il avait hâte de raconter ça à son frère !

Derek, de son côté, était affligé par le comportement de son bêta, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il savait la réputation d'homme froid et austère qu'il avait alors il ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir estomaqué Scott. Et il en choquerait bien d'autres à l'avenir parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter d'appeler Stiles « bébé ». Même si le terme ne semblait pas vraiment convenir à un enfant sauvage et farouche qui n'avait apparemment pas peur d'ouvrir quelques gorges pour atteindre sa liberté. Cela ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer la fierté du loup de Derek.

Voyant que Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas, Derek le tourna entre ses bras – non sans difficulté –, et le confronta directement au paysage qui s'étendait en face d'eux. Le garçon, qui se tortillait dans l'étreinte de Derek pour essayer de cacher de nouveau son visage, se figea brusquement, ébahi. L'alpha le regarda battre des cils pour s'habituer aussi bien à la luminosité qu'à son nouvel environnement. Stiles, dans ses bras, totalement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, avait complètement cessé de se débattre.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais promis, bébé. Tu n'es plus enfermé.

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'en voir le plus possible. Lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement plaintif, Derek se mit à marcher, le portant toujours contre lui. L'alpha lui fit traverser le village, lui parlant gentiment pour lui expliquer qui vivait là ou encore qui s'occupait de quoi, mais pendant tout le temps que dura la balade, jamais il ne le lâcha. Il avait bien entendu le cœur de Stiles se mettre à battre à toute vitesse et son excitation doucement monter lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était vraiment _dehors_. Derek avait peur de le voir s'enfuir, il avait peur de le perdre alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Il savait que le garder ainsi ne ferait que faire souffrir Stiles, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul livré à lui même dans un environnement hostile où Gérard ne tarderait pas à le retrouver pour l'enfermer de nouveau.

Derek aurait aimé expliquer cela à Stiles, mais il savait que ce dernier ne comprendrait pas. L'esprit de la bête était bien trop présent et Derek craignait que si le garçon ne s'évade maintenant, sa conscience humaine ne revienne jamais. C'était au contact des autres que Stiles pourrait peut-être un jour refaire surface. Mais pour cela, Derek devait d'abord le convaincre que sa meute ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- Je vais te montrer où tu vas habiter, maintenant, d'accord ?

Stiles leva un regard interrogatif vers Derek. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi ému qu'en cet instant. Le visage de Stiles rayonnait de vie, ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants lui donnaient l'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour guérir.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer et je dois te soigner, dit Derek en montrant les petites coupures que Stiles avait sur les bras et les clavicules.

Le garçon les regarda sans comprendre avant de se mettre à les lécher scrupuleusement. Derek le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. La façon dont cette petite langue rose lapait le sang lui échauffait les sens et lui donnait envie de s'emparer de la bouche de Stiles. Il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, plaquer son corps contre le sien, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et dévorer son cou de baisers, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Parce que le garçon ne comprendrait pas son attitude et prendrait peur, et aussi parce que le semblant de confiance qui s'était instauré entre eux serait réduit à néant. Alors Derek prit sur lui pour réprimer ses pulsions et ne pas revendiquer son compagnon maintenant, au centre de la place, devant les curieux qui les regardaient cachés derrière leurs rideaux.

Stiles releva soudainement la tête et la pencha sur le côté, dévisageant l'autre avec circonspection. Il avait senti son embarras et son désir et cela ne put que renforcer le malaise de Derek. Pourtant, le garçon ne sembla pas prendre peur et ne fit que se blottir un peu plus contre lui, gonflant d'espoir le cœur aigri de l'alpha. Peut-être que l'attirance était réciproque finalement ? Peut-être que le loup qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Stiles savait qu'il était en sécurité avec lui ? Même si cela devait être très déroutant pour Stiles, celui-ci n'était plus qu'instincts et n'avait d'autre choix que de les écouter. Si le loup sentait que Derek n'était pas une menace, s'il le reconnaissait comme son compagnon, cela arrangerait beaucoup les choses. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Stiles avait vécu des événements traumatisants et que son instinct pouvait être biaisé.

\- Pour l'instant, tu dois guérir, mais je te promets que tu pourras aller dehors tous les jours.

Stiles releva aussitôt la tête mais le regard apeuré qu'il jeta à Derek le prit au dépourvu jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, évidemment. Je serais toujours avec toi. Toujours.

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres du garçon et Derek ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Aussitôt, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à lui comme une pieuvre. L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de contentement tandis un grondement satisfait monta dans sa poitrine. Son compagnon était avec lui. En sécurité.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, blottie contre le mur, la bête s'était aperçue que le loup aux yeux bleus avait une odeur familière, tout comme celui-qui-gardait-la-porte. Et cette odeur lui rappelait des choses lointaines, comme la sensation chaleureuse d'un foyer. Et puis, elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle ne sentait nulle part l'odeur infâme de l'alpha psychopathe qui la retenait prisonnière, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : le loup aux yeux bleus était celui qui l'avait délivré et sauvé la vie. La bête l'avait laissé l'approcher et en échange, il lui avait fourni de la nourriture. De la viande comme jamais elle ne se souvenait en avoir mangé. Rien que pour ça elle pourrait lui en être éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais il l'avait emmené dehors.

_L'extérieur_.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étendue céleste, elle sut que ses rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu hommage. C'était si _bleu_ et si _grand_ qu'elle aurait paniqué si le loup alpha ne l'avait pas tenu fermement. Elle s'était laissée faire, bien trop éblouie par la beauté du paysage. C''était tellement différent de ce dont elle se souvenait, tellement plus beau ! Les odeurs de liberté boisée l'avaient grisé, tout comme la légère brise qui avait caressé sa peau, réveillant en elle des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées. Son cœur avait battu la chamade, ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, elle s'était sentie revivre. Le loup aux yeux bleus ne pouvait plus être un bourreau, pas alors qu'il lui permettait de profiter de _ça _!

La bête avait voulu le remercier, lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu alors elle s'était contentée de se fondre dans la chaleur de son sauveur, restant tout de même sur ses gardes s'il décidait de se raviser et de la traiter avec la même méchanceté que l'alpha psychopathe. Il n'en fut rien.

Le loup la porta jusqu'à sa tanière et une nouvelle pointe de peur s'insinua en elle. Une peur qui fut vite chassée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette tanière n'avait rien à voir avec celle où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. Non, celle-ci était un vrai refuge pour loups. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, entièrement construite en bois, elle plut tout de suite à la bête. L'intérieur ne la déçu pas non plus et elle le fit savoir à son hôte par un gémissement approbateur. C'était un bon loup avec une bonne tanière, de ça, elle en était certaine. Il pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Restait à savoir s'il voudrait la soumettre. Après tout c'était un alpha, mais la bête aussi en était un.

Le loup aux yeux bleus était fort. Vraiment fort. Parce qu'il n'avait montré aucun signe de fatigue alors que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il la portait et là, il montait un escalier sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, mais elle ne se sentit que plus en sécurité. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle savait qu'il la défendrait contre l'_autre_. Contre tous les autres.

La bête se crispa néanmoins lorsque le loup entra dans une pièce fermée par une porte en fer. Allait-il l'enfermer ? Allait-il la laisser seule ? Elle n'avait plus aucune force pour lui résister s'il décidait de la remettre en cage, elle était _vulnérable_ et elle détestait cela. Alors, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle se mit à geindre et serra plus fort le tissu sous ses doigts, ignorant la voix douce qui murmurait à son oreille. La bête ne prit conscience que quelques minutes plus tard que le loup ne l'avait pas abandonnée et qu'elle était toujours contre sa poitrine, à cheval sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était assit sur un lit à l'allure confortable. Se détendant un peu, elle scruta la pièce et sentit la nervosité refaire son apparition. Les murs étaient métalliques, les meubles l'étaient également, tout comme l'armature du lit. Elle prit conscience de la porte fermée et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper d'une telle pièce même si elle le voulait, s'était bien pire que son ancienne cage.

Sauf que le loup aux yeux bleus était avec elle et lui caressait affectueusement le visage, essayant d'attirer son attention. Cela marcha. Et elle lut dans son regard qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle n'était pas enfermée, non, pas vraiment, puisqu'il avait dit qu'elle pourrait aller dans le dehors avec lui. De toute façon, elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir partir. Et puis, elle préférait cette cage à l'autre, elle était plus confortable, et pour l'instant le loup n'avait pas essayé de la frapper. On pouvait donc dire que c'était le moment le plus agréable que la bête n'avait jamais vécu.

Reconnaissante, elle se mit à laper avec entrain la mâchoire du loup qui s'était figé sous la sensation. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa réaction, trop occupée à exprimer sa gratitude par des léchouilles. Si elle n'avait pas conservé un corps humain, nul doute qu'elle aurait battu de la queue.

Derek s'était figé sous la surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qui était en train de se produire. Stiles lui _léchait_ le visage. Nom de Dieu ! Il lui léchait le visage tout en se tortillant de contentement sur lui. Oh bon sang, comment allait-il faire pour ne pas réagir à ça ? Au moment où il se posa cette question, c'était déjà trop tard, son excitation était plus que visible. Mais comment résister ? Son compagnon était en train de se dandiner sur lui, parfaitement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait et incroyablement bandant dans son insouciance. Derek dut se mordre la lèvre et crisper ses poings dans les couvertures pour s'empêcher de retourner Stiles sur le dos et de plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il était évident que ce ne serait pas bien prit. Le loup se sentirait prisonnier et agresserait Derek, ce qui était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait en cet instant.

Mais lorsque Stiles se mit à lui mordiller la mâchoire, il ne put retenir un grondement appréciateur, ses mains se posant instinctivement sur les hanches frêles qui ne cessaient de bouger. Derek savait très bien que le garçon cherchait à lui exprimer sa gratitude et que ce n'était absolument pas censé être sexuel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de haleter. Ce corps était bien trop tentant et l'envie de faire sien son compagnon était insoutenable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, pas tant que la conscience humaine de Stiles ne referait pas surface. Pour l'instant, il pensait comme un animal et se comportait comme tel. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'un jour le loup du garçon ressentirait le besoin de s'accoupler et peut-être que Derek ne résisterait pas, mais pour l'instant, il était hors de question pour lui de céder à ses plus bas instincts. Il fallait s'occuper des blessures de Stiles et s'assurer qu'il se repose correctement.

Le repousser fut donc une véritable épreuve pour Derek qui réussit tout de même à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Stiles et à le déposer sur le lit à ses côtés. Le problème fut que le garçon essaya aussitôt de grimper de nouveau sur ses genoux. L'alpha gémit et le maintint assit à ses côtés, ignorant le regard pourpre empreint de peur et de douleur. Mais lorsque son compagnon se mit à couiner, il se tourna vers lui, se pencha vers son visage et, sans cesser de s'admonester mentalement, lui fit une léchouille à son tour. Le sourire qu'il récolta en retour valait tout l'or du monde. Derek répéta alors son geste, encore et encore, se prenant facilement au jeu même s'il avait une toute autre signification pour lui. Il réussit à allonger Stiles sur les couvertures et prit place à ses côtés, se surélevant sur un coude pour continuer à le dorloter. Il toucha sa joue de son nez et lâcha un son qui ressemblait fort à un ronronnement lorsque le garçon se frotta à sa barbe.

Derek, plus dur que jamais, passa discrètement une main sous la ceinture de son jean pour se réajuster avant de continuer ses caresses sur le visage du jeune loup qui semblait perdu dans le plaisir. Le voir si abandonné gonfla d'amour le cœur de l'alpha qui ne put retenir un petit rire. Stiles était si touchant lorsqu'il baissait sa garde et laissait Derek s'occuper de lui. Il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Après quelques minutes à jouer, Stiles finit par pousser un long bâillement et se lova contre le loup. Loup qui l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, se disant qu'il était tout de même impératif que son compagnon prenne une douche. Deaton l'avait peut-être sommairement lavé, mais un bon décrassage ne ferait pas de mal. Stiles n'avait certainement pas vu une baignoire depuis au moins autant de temps qu'il était resté enfermé dans les geôles d'Argent et Derek avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de sentir l'odeur de son compagnon sans interférence. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Derek s'endormit à son tour, le garçon dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Impression n°4 ****?**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de maladresses de ma part ! (j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment relu - bouh! la vilaine ! - et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes)

**Please, couvrez-moi de reviews pour ce Joyeux Noël ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il aura mis du temps à arriver ! Mais le voilà enfin, tout en lettres et en paragraphes, n'attendant plus que vous pour l'apprécier ! Ce sera un chapitre assez particulier pour Stiles qui commencera doucement à faire confiance à Derek malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais, bon, vous allez voir.

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **Ne me frappez pas, pitié ! Je m'excuse à genoux de ce retard infâme, horrible, moche, pas beau, pas beau du tout, mais il est vrai que ces dernières semaines ont été parcourues de pas mal de péripéties. Pour résumé, j'ai passé mes partiels, j'ai fait mon stage et au moment au j'allais me mettre à fond à écrire, bam ! plus d'ordo ! mais maintenant il va mieux, tout le monde va mieux, donc le rythme de parution devrait reprendre un cours normal !

* * *

**RARs:**

**Marion : **Oui, Stiles est mignon et adorable mais n'oublions pas que c'est une bête et qu'il mord ! D'ailleurs ce chapitre va bien le montrer ! Je suis contente que le passage du point de vue de la bête t'ait plu, il y en aura très probablement, sûrement, certainement un autre XD

**Wm** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré le temps qu'elle a mis a arriver !

**Axou** : Ah, la conscience humaine de Stiles...Elle est très profondément enfouie, donc il va falloir un peu de temps, mais elle va revenir, sinon c'est pas drôle ! En attendant, Derek devra faire avec sa bête !

**Inkheart** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! ça a dû être assez dense de tout lire à la suite ;) Tu me diras des nouvelles de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Mizzy** : Attends, ça va être encore plus mignon au début du chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que ce couple et ce que j'en ai fait te plaise ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma manière d'écrire ! Alors merci !

Une petite remarqua par rapport au cafouillage de "**la leur d'inquiétude"**, je voulais dire **"la lueur d'inquiétude"**, j'ai zappé le u, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent quand j'écris vite.

Autre chose par rapport **au cerveau reptilien** : tous les êtres vivants en possède un, pas seulement les reptiles ! Même nous nous avons un cerveau reptilien ! C'est aussi ce qu'on appelle notre "premier cerveau" , **un cerveau primitif** qui contrôlerait nos réactions primaires comme la peur ! Donc ce n'est pas une métaphore du tout ! C'est un terme de psycho, si tu veux plus d'info, va faire un tour sur internet (c'était la minute science XD)

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'envolera aussi !

**Clo** : maintenant XD !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seul dans son lit. Quelque chose de chaud se tortillait contre lui aggravant son état plus que tendu du matin. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait trop bien là où il était. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu cette sensation d'être délicieusement emmitouflé dans un cocon, alors il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de faire face à la réalité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la personne – car c'était bien une personne – qui était collée contre lui s'agitait de plus en plus, et ça ne plaisait pas son loup.

Lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans les abysses sanguinolents de son compagnon pressé contre lui. Stiles se raidit aussitôt et son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement. L'alpha savait qu'il devait être déboussolé et ne pas se souvenir de la façon dont il était arrivé là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé en comprenant que Stiles avait de toute évidence projeté de s'échapper, de le quitter. Alors, Derek le rapprocha de lui et le serra un peu plus fort, ignorant les bras du garçon qui essayaient de le repousser.

– Chut, soupira l'alpha, reste là.

Évidemment, Stiles ne lui obéit pas et se contorsionna comme une anguille jusqu'à échapper à l'étreinte de Derek qui le regarda se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce avec inquiétude. L'alpha n'avait pas envie de retourner au point de départ ni d'affronter de nouveau son compagnon. Il était plutôt partant pour continuer leur activité de la veille, c'est-à-dire se léchouiller.

Derek se leva doucement pour ne pas effrayer encore plus le garçon recroquevillé et s'avança vers lui. Stiles ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades affolées et l'alpha faisait bien attention de décomposer tous ses mouvements pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne paraisse agressif.

\- Stiles, dit Derek en s'accroupissant devant lui. Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ? Je t'ai protégé, rappelle-toi.

Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait rien, le suppliant de lui faire confiance jusqu'à ce que le regard rouge de son compagnon se fasse moins incertain. Alors seulement, Derek osa faire un geste dans sa direction, tendant lentement le bras vers lui, craignant une morsure soudaine dont Stiles semblait avoir la spécialité. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon, après avoir hésité une minute qui sembla durer des heures, se réfugia dans ses bras en poussant un petit gémissement. Le soulagement envahit l'alpha qui ferma un instant les yeux, se repaissant de la sensation de tenir son compagnon contre lui. Il avait vraiment craint qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ou qu'il ne l'admette plus auprès de lui. Nul doute que Derek en aurait souffert. Silencieusement, certes, mais son cœur se serait assurément brisé. Le loup était stupéfait de constater cela, de voir à quel point il était déjà impliqué dans cette relation. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas du tout. Il avait rêvé toute sa vie de cet instant, il l'avait désiré ardemment, car il avait longtemps craint qu'il n'arrive jamais. Et dire qu'il avait connu Stiles quand il était ado...Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement _remarqué_ Stiles ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient alors trop jeunes ? Ou parce que Derek était obnubilé par l'infâme Kate Argent ?

Lorsque Stiles geignit une nouvelle fois pour attirer l'attention de Derek, celui-ci se désintéressa donc aussitôt de ces questions et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Il y lut de l'espoir, malgré la touche de méfiance qu'il pouvait encore y avoir sur son visage. L'alpha, cédant à la requête insistante de son loup, déposa un baiser appuyé sur la joue de Stiles avant de reculer bien vite son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déborder par ses pulsions animales. S'il s'écoutait…Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Soudain, le ventre du garçon gargouilla, tirant un léger rire à Derek qui se releva avec lui, le tenant étroitement entre ses bras.

\- Allons manger, fit-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever.

Stiles poussa un petit cri surpris avant de se cramponner à la nuque de Derek qui ouvrait la porte sans le lâcher. Aussitôt hors de la chambre, le garçon se mit silencieusement à tout observer autour de lui. De son côté, l'alpha écoutait attentivement les bruits de la maison tout en descendant l'escalier. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à sa sauvageonne de cousine ou face à son oncle qui ne manquerait pas une occasion de terrifier son compagnon. Mais le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était la respiration régulière de Malia qui dormait encore dans sa chambre, alors il se dit que peut-être il parviendrait à prendre son premier petit-déjeuner avec Stiles dans le calme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, l'alpha hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher le garçon, mais il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de café. Il était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre lorsque l'estomac de Stiles se manifesta de nouveau, le faisant prendre sa décision. Il tira une chaise et aida son compagnon à s'installer dessus malgré le fait que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Mais une fois qu'il fut assis, le garçon se figea, raide comme un piquet. Seuls ses yeux étaient en mouvement, sautant d'un objet à l'autre et faisant tellement de fois le tour de la pièce que cela donna le tournis à Derek qui préféra secouer la tête et mettre la cafetière en route. Il lâcha Stiles du regard quelques secondes, mais son attention ne se détourna pas pour autant de lui. Cependant, ses craintes de voir le garçon bondir pour se ruer vers la sortie comme un diable sort de sa boîte, furent infondées. Stiles était bien trop occupé à passer au crible chaque détail de la pièce et à humer les odeurs qui y flottaient. Son regard se braqua sur Derek alors que celui-ci sortait la confiture de fraise du réfrigérateur puis les petits pains au lait du placard. Se sachant observé, l'alpha retint son sourire. Il aimait avoir l'attention de son compagnon, même si c'était pour une chose aussi triviale que de la nourriture.

Derek prit le temps de se servir une tasse de café, remarquant du coin de l'œil la grimace de Stiles. L'odeur de la boisson chaude devait être trop amère à son goût, aussi l'alpha ne lui en proposa pas. Il s'assit simplement sur la chaise à côté du garçon qui ne lâchait pas du regard le sachet de petits pains. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le loup-garou vit le plus jeune humer l'air avec délice, ses pupilles se dilatant de plaisir. Derek retint un grognement en voyant son air extatique et attrapa un pain au lait qu'il mit dans la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de pousser une exclamation étonnée. Etait-ce vraiment pour lui ? L'alpha acquiesça et l'aida à manger comme avec un enfant de trois ans, même s'il était loin de se plaindre de cette situation. S'occuper de son compagnon contentait son loup qui était inhabituellement calme.

Stiles commença à mâcher, regardant Derek droit dans les yeux. La situation, vue de l'extérieur, semblait assez comique, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rire, ils étaient bien trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque le garçon eut fini son pain, il poussa un soupir de déception avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent de nouveau lorsque son ange gardien lui en tendit un second, cette fois-ci fourré de confiture de fraise. La même scène se répéta plusieurs fois. Derek tenait le petit pain qu'il préparait et Stiles le mangeait avec un plaisir évident. Lorsque le sachet fut vide, la moue qu'esquissa le garçon fit rire Derek.

\- Tu en as eu assez. Si tu en manges encore, tu risques de ne pas le digérer. C'est mieux d'y aller petit à petit, tu ne crois pas ?

Bien sûr, Stiles ne lui répondit pas, mais il sembla comprendre puisqu'il n'insista plus. A la place, il attrapa la main de Derek et se mit à lécher ses doigts sur lesquels s'accrochait un reste de confiture de fraise. Derek se pétrifia lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de son index et il retint à grande peine un gémissement. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se contrôle lorsque Stiles lui faisait des choses pareilles ?! Bien sûr, il était complètement inconscient que Derek n'était plus qu'une masse bouillant de désir, et il continua donc de lécher cette maudite confiture jusqu'à ce que l'alpha ne reprenne sa main. Son geste, un peu sec, étonna Stiles qui leva ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais comme Derek ne lui disait rien, il se détendit.

L'alpha reprit petit à petit ses esprits, se demandant comment il avait fait pour garder une telle maîtrise de lui-même, mais également de son loup qui avait été à deux doigts de prendre possession de lui pour se jeter sur son compagnon. Bon sang, la langue qui s'était enroulée autour de ses doigts avait été tellement…Derek secoua la tête et but rapidement son café dans l'espoir que cela lui éclaircisse un peu les idées. Il n'était que trop conscient du regard étonné et quelque peu meurtri posé sur lui, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Mais comment pouvait-il réconforter le garçon, le prendre dans ses bras sans arrières pensées et lui chuchoter des paroles tendres alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait s'était de le balancer sur son épaule, de l'emmener à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et de le faire sien toute la journée ?

Derek continua de se fustiger en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit au-dessus de sa tête n'attire son attention. Il reposa son bol sur la table et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Malia se réveillait. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, annonçant son réveil imminent. Il était trop tôt pour une confrontation. L'alpha n'avait pas du tout envie de gérer un enfant sauvage et sa cousine qui était…eh bien, elle était ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire mal léchée, comme son père.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son compagnon sur ce bruit, Derek se leva et alla mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle avant de tendre lui tendre la main. Le garçon la contempla un instant, ne sachant que faire. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel avant de le soulever comme une mariée d'un mouvement vif qui le prit par surprise. Cependant, Stiles commençait à avoir l'habitude et il s'accrocha à Derek, se blottissant contre son torse tout en lui adressant un léger sourire. L'alpha rougit un peu alors que son cœur avait un raté et il détourna les yeux promptement, ne souhaitant pas s'emballer trop vite une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé à l'étage, Derek passa rapidement devant le seuil de la porte de Malia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, car il était grand temps de laver son petit protégé qui sentait tout sauf la rose. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte sans lâcher Stiles et la ferma à clé derrière eux. Si quelqu'un avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, eh bien il n'aurait qu'à utiliser celles du rez-de-chaussée. Gentiment, l'alpha posa le garçon à terre qui sursauta en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds. Cependant, il sembla à peine le remarquer, car il était bien trop occupé à analyser la pièce tout comme il l'avait fait pour la cuisine. Derek savait que tant de luxe devait le laisser ébahi et peut-être même un peu effrayé.

La salle de bain, d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable, était entièrement boisée, le sol mis à part. Une large baignoire carrée – qui ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi – occupait tout le fond de la pièce et était cernée par des toilettes et un élégant lavabo en porcelaine surplombé d'un miroir – lequel semblait lui aussi avoir été taillé dans le bois. Derek aimait beaucoup cette salle de bain, il lui trouvait un petit quelque chose de rassérénant. Et s'il décryptait correctement l'expression du visage de Stiles, elle lui plaisait également.

La question maintenant pour Derek était : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour laver le garçon ? Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ses attentions ? Mais avant qu'il ne trouve une solution à son dilemme, Stiles se détacha de lui et amorça quelques petits pas incertains en direction des toilettes. L'alpha était figé sur place. Comment … ? Soudain, le jeune loup vacilla dangereusement et Derek allait se précipiter à son secours lorsqu'il se raccrocha de lui-même au bord du lavabo et s'en servit pour se stabiliser. Stiles contempla celui-ci avec incertitude avant d'avancer une main prudente vers le robinet. Le reste laissa Derek étonnamment et bizarrement fier. Le garçon réussit à faire couler un filet d'eau à la première tentative tout comme à l'arrêter en tournant les boutons en sens inverse. C'était comme si de lointains souvenirs revenaient à la surface, comme des automatismes depuis longtemps oubliés qui ressurgiraient. L'alpha en fut soulagé en son for intérieur. Son réapprentissage se passerait plus vite et il pourrait s'épargner des choses embarrassantes comme montrer à Stiles comment se servir des…

…toilettes, finit Derek en pensée alors que Stiles s'agenouillait devant lesdites toilettes et s'apprêtait à plonger la tête dedans.

\- Non ! cria-t-il ce qui fit s'arrêter net le jeune loup qui lui lança ensuite un regard interrogatif.

L'alpha le rejoignit à grands pas et le releva en grondant de mécontentement. Celui-ci n'était pas dirigé contre Stiles, mais irrémédiablement contre ce maudit Argent qui l'avait retenu trop longtemps prisonnier dans ses cachots lugubres ! La colère de Derek retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il vit la moue contrite de son compagnon et, tout en poussant un soupir résigné, il lui expliqua l'utilité et le fonctionnement des toilettes. Il y passa bien cinq bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte que le garçon ne pipait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, le regardant avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Là, Derek comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter une petite démonstration, aussi poussa-t-il le garçon de côté en grognant d'impatience.

\- Ok, je vais te montrer, mais seulement une fois. Une seule fois ! Et si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un lorsque tu auras retrouvé l'usage de la parole…

Mais Stiles n'écoutait rien du tout. Son regard était fixé sur les gestes de l'alpha qui déboutonnait à présent sa braguette. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune lueur de concupiscence dans ses yeux rouges, seulement de la curiosité, et c'est ça qui calma un tant soit peu l'embarras de Derek. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, tentant d'ignorer le regard de son compagnon qui était posé sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie maintenant pleinement dévoilée. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se soulager, il entendit Stiles pousser une exclamation de surprise et s'agiter à côté de lui. Intrigué par sa réaction, Derek ouvrit les yeux et se rhabilla à la va-vite avant de se tourner vers lui.

Le garçon arborait un air tout excité et impatient. Il avait l'air plus que pressé d'essayer à son tour les toilettes et Derek ne l'en empêcha pas, se contentant de le positionner correctement devant la cuvette avant de le lâcher. Malheureusement, ils furent confrontés à un nouveau problème de taille. Le pantalon de Stiles. Le jeune loup, à cause de ses griffes qu'il ne parvenait pas à rétracter, n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du jean dont Deaton l'avait affublé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Énervé, il poussa un grognement avant de lancer à Derek un regard suppliant. L'alpha vola à son secours, tâchant de ne penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il était en train de déshabiller son compagnon.

Lorsque fut terminée cette scène pour le moins gênante – pour Derek, parce que Stiles n'avait pas l'air perturbé plus que cela – l'alpha fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et, en attendant que celle-ci se remplisse, il aida son compagnon à sortir de ses vêtements. Le corps du garçon, trop maigre, était strié d'innombrables cicatrices, et ses récentes plaies dues aux éclats de verre ne s'étaient toujours pas résorbées, faisant grimacer Derek qui se morigéna de l'avoir tant négligé. Il s'empressa de sortir de l'armoire à pharmacie un flacon d'alcool à 90° ainsi que quelques cotons avant d'attraper le bras gauche de son compagnon et de désinfecter ses blessures. Au début, Stiles résista un peu avant de se mettre à pousser des gémissements douloureux pour le plus grand supplice de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répétait l'alpha tout en continuant de tamponner les petites plaies et d'enlever à l'aide de ses griffes les quelques minuscules morceaux de verre qui étaient restés fichés dans sa peau. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut le faire pour que tu guérisses.

Stiles ne cessa pas de gémir tout le temps que dura l'opération, mais lorsque ces deux bras furent soignés et que ses plaies commencèrent à se refermer d'elles-mêmes, il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un halètement stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il observait un tel phénomène chez lui. Bien sûr, il avait déjà assisté à la guérison spontanée chez Harris ou encore chez Miller lorsqu'ils s'étaient blessés accidentellement à force de le rouer de coups, mais jamais il n'avait pu voir quelque chose de semblable chez lui.

Derek le laissa à sa contemplation et alla vérifier la température du bain avant de fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Comme il savait que Stiles n'allait pas s'immerger dedans de lui-même, il le souleva par surprise et l'approcha de la baignoire. Dès que le garçon en toucha la surface, il poussa un cri terrifié et se mit à se débattre vigoureusement avant de se plaquer contre Derek, le corps tendu à l'extrême et les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, Stiles. Pour te laver, parce que tu es vraiment, vraiment crade…

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas du tout rassurer le garçon qui continuait de trembler et de fixer la surface liquide avec des yeux horrifiés. L'alpha poussa un profond soupir, et, faisant fi de ses couinements, le plongea en douceur dans l'eau chaude. La bête se raccrocha immédiatement aux bras de l'homme qu'elle griffa jusqu'au sang, rongée par la peur de se noyer. Tétanisée, elle était pendue au seul roc qu'elle jugeait stable et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tomber.

Derek ne fit rien pour décrocher Stiles, prenant sur lui pour ignorer la douleur aigue qui transperçait ses bras. Il le laissa s'habituer à l'eau, soutenant son dos pour éviter qu'il ne glisse et qu'il ne mette la tête sous l'eau – ce qui serait une catastrophe de toute évidence. Au bout de quelques minutes extraordinairement longues, le garçon, sentant que le liquide dans lequel il baignait ne l'attaquait pas ni ne le faisait souffrir, rouvrit les yeux. Il osa alors jeter un ici d'œil à son corps submergé avant d'avancer prudemment sa main de la surface lisse. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts trempa dans l'eau, la curiosité illumina le visage de Stiles qui prit de l'assurance et lâcha complètement Derek.

Prudent au début, le garçon sembla taquiner l'eau comme pour tester ses réactions, et puis, voyant que ses mouvements ne faisaient que provoquer des vaguelettes inoffensives, un grand sourire barra son visage et il se mit à jouer et à éclabousser Derek comme un enfant de six ans. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement puéril de Stiles, ce qui attira évidemment son attention.

\- Quoi ? fit Derek en voyant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

Celui-ci frappa la surface de l'eau du plat de la main tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Il était vrai que la baignoire était largement assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes, mais Derek ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de le rejoindre. En vérité, il craignait quelque peu l'imprévisibilité de Stiles et l'impulsivité de son loup et…Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à cette question, car le garçon se mit à le tirer par son t-shirt vers la baignoire. Et, plus que sa force physique, ce fut l'expression de totale confiance mêlée d'amusement qui fit ployer le grand alpha. Ainsi, balançant ses principes à la poubelle, le loup-garou se leva en se déshabillant et entra à son tour dans l'eau chaude.

Il s'assit avec précaution dans l'eau, poussant les jambes de Stiles sur le côté pour éviter de les écraser malencontreusement. Il eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'un bon bain chaud était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de meilleur au monde, qu'il se fit assaillir par un garçon frétillant de reconnaissance. Stiles grimpa le long de son corps, le labourant de ses coudes au passage sans y prêter la moindre attention, avant de s'allonger sur lui, enfonçant son menton dans la poitrine de Derek qui grimaça de douleur. Bon sang, heureusement qu'il ne marquait pas et qu'il guérissait, sinon il serait déjà recouvert de bleus et de griffures de la tête aux pieds !

Voyant le visage tout sale de son compagnon, Derek se rappela subitement pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qu'il devait faire. Il se redressa dans la baignoire tout en tenant Stiles contre lui, et s'empara d'un gant et du savon posé sur le rebord. Intrigué par l'odeur de thym qui s'en dégageait, Stiles se pencha pour le renifler, toujours à califourchon sur Derek qui essayait d'ignorer ce fait et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour cela, il décida d'abord de procéder à sa toilette, histoire de donner l'exemple, et commença à se frictionner la nuque, puis les bras et le torse, faisant mousser le savon.

Le regard de Stiles était captivé. Ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements de Derek, lequel n'en avait que trop conscience et retenait sa respiration lorsque le garçon se penchait parfois en avant pour sentir sa peau qui prenait la même odeur étrange que le pain de savon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se laver le buste, l'alpha dut déplacer son compagnon pour continuer sa toilette debout, rougissant sous le regard curieux qui ne se détachait pas de lui. Bon Dieu ! Il n'était pas pudique, mais il n'avait tout de même pas l'habitude de se laver devant des spectateurs ! Il avait le droit d'être embarrassé, bordel !

Pour abréger la situation gênante, Derek se lava les cheveux en vitesse avec son shampooing à la sève de pin avant de prendre le pommeau de douche et de se rincer rapidement. Une fois propre comme un sou neuf, il s'immergea de nouveau dans le bain et Stiles reprit aussitôt sa place sur lui, gigotant d'enthousiasme et plus qu'impatient de se servir à son tour du savon. L'alpha serra les dents et tâcha d'ignorer son excitation pour prendre soin de son compagnon qui en avait grand besoin. Son nettoyage - ou plutôt son _décrassage_ \- se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Le garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tortiller sous ses attentions, grognant parfois de désapprobation lorsque Derek frottait un peu trop fort, faisant rougir sa peau. Il apprécia particulièrement le passage du gant derrière ses oreilles qui lui tira un long grondement de satisfaction, gloussa lorsque ses doigts puis ses orteils furent soumis à un lavage en règle et couina de mécontentement lorsque l'alpha s'attela à le débarbouiller tout en lui intimant de garder les yeux fermés. Cependant lorsque l'homme en arriva à son intimité, Stiles cessa de bouger et le regarda attentivement. Derek ne sentait pas de gêne particulière émaner de lui, et il savait que toute notion de pudeur était inconnue des bêtes sauvages, mais ce qui le déconcerta fut sa propre réaction.

Ses crocs s'étaient allongés et il s'était penché dans le cou de son compagnon avec la ferme intention d'y apposer sa marque. Son corps entier s'était mis à trembler d'anticipation et toute sa rationalité s'était gentiment fait la malle jusqu'à ce que Stiles pousse un cri d'incompréhension en sentant les mains de Derek malaxer brusquement ses fesses. Seulement à ce moment-là, l'alpha refit surface et éloigna ses crocs de la gorge tentante de son compagnon tout en obligeant ses mains à reprendre leur précédente activité. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il termina la toilette de son compagnon et qu'il le releva pour le rincer. Il avait hâte que ce calvaire se termine et que Stiles revête des vêtements avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de très agréable…non, _regrettable_. Il voulait dire regrettable.

En voyant la couleur maronnasse de l'eau, Derek vida d'abord la baignoire avant de rincer le garçon avec le jet d'eau tiède. Une fois l'opération terminée, l'alpha l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva et enjamba la baignoire avec son précieux fardeau.

Lorsque vint le moment de le sécher, Stiles se laissa faire avec une incroyable docilité, se contentant de regarder Derek avec effarement. Le voir ainsi, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses incroyables yeux rouges écarquillés, le loup-garou ne put qu'éclater de rire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue rose. Débarrassé de toute la saleté qui l'avait recouvert, Stiles découvrait sa peau laiteuse parsemée d'adorables grains de beauté – bien que barrée par d'anciennes et récentes cicatrices – et son odeur, n'étant plus entachée par les effluves des tranquillisants et celui du sang séché, parvenait au nez de Derek qui ne se privait pas de humer le garçon. Il pouvait enfin sentir sa plus profonde essence, se délecter du parfum de son compagnon. Stiles dégageait une agréable odeur de pin probablement due à celle du shampooing, mais une senteur plus ténue, indescriptiblement exaltante, émanait de sa peau sur laquelle Derek gardait ses yeux fixés.

L'alpha ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était là, debout, à mater ostensiblement le corps du garçon, une lueur de concupiscence enflammant ses prunelles bleues. Il sortit de sa rêverie seulement lorsque Stiles éternua et se mit à grelotter. Honteux de son propre comportement, Derek s'empressa d'emmitoufler son protégé dans une ample serviette moelleuse avant de la ramener dans la chambre de Lune.

Heureusement qu'ils ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir, car Derek n'avait absolument aucune envie que son oncle ou sa cousine ne le surprenne en tenue d'Adam. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il aida Stiles à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau avant de se mettre à fouiller dans l'armoire en quête de vêtements qui iraient au garçon. Il trouva un de ses vieux jeans ainsi qu'une chemise à manches longues qui serait probablement trop large et trop longue, mais qui ferait l'affaire en attendant de trouver mieux. Derek avait bien l'intention de demander à Scott quelques vêtements de dépannage avant de pouvoir lui-même s'occuper de la garde-robe de son compagnon.

Habiller le garçon fut une étape encore plus difficile que de lui montrer comment se servir des toilettes. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, de vouloir enlever chaque manche que Derek réussissait à mettre manquant ainsi par plusieurs fois de déchirer la chemise, mettant à mal de la patience du loup-garou. Cependant, ce dernier arriva à ses fins et ne cacha pas son soulagement.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce que son compagnon lui exprime sa reconnaissance en le faisant basculer sur son lit tout en parsemant son cou de baisers mouillés. Déjà échauffé malgré lui par la scène du bain et ensuite par la vision inconvenante d'un Stiles nu, Derek ne fut pas assez fort pour le repousser. Il laissa le jeune lui montrer son affection, appréciant ses attentions comme l'homme et la bête en manque qu'il était, tout en se maudissant de profiter de lui.

Soumis à ses instincts, le plus vieux retourna le garçon et se positionna au-dessus de lui, soutenant son poids de ses coudes. Il lui montra alors comment un homme montrait son affection un autre. Lorsque la bouche de Derek s'écrasa sur celle de Stiles, un long tremblement parcourut l'alpha qui poussa un gémissement rauque. Le garçon, au départ décontenancé par le geste de son protecteur, ne sut comment répondre. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre ses léchouilles, humidifiant les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier, voulant bien plus qu'un échange baveux, prit la tête de Stiles entre ses mains pour l'immobiliser avant de l'embrasser dans les règles.

Le contact fut au début aussi léger et subtil qu'un battement d'aile de papillon avant de devenir beaucoup plus torride lorsque Stiles consentit à se laisser faire. Lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à s'unir, ce ne fut pas un, mais des centaines de papillons qui se livrèrent bataille dans le ventre de Derek. Il était submergé par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Chaleur, reconnaissance, réconfort, amour, tout cela s'entremêlait.

L'homme sentait aussi le cœur du jeune loup-garou tambouriner dans sa poitrine, faisant écho dans la sienne. Lorsque des griffes se plantèrent dans ses épaules, un grondement sourd roula dans sa gorge, et il accentua la friction entre leurs deux corps plus que réceptifs à celui de l'autre. Stiles était dans le même état d'excitation que lui : ses joues rouges étaient brûlantes, son souffle haletant et ses yeux vitreux étaient à moitié fermés par le désir.

Les mains de Derek commençaient à s'égarer dans la moitié inférieure du corps de son compagnon, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente les interrompit. Stiles sursauta, mordant involontairement la lèvre du loup-garou qui fit un bond en arrière pour se dégager. Soudain très conscient de ce qu'il avait failli faire, Derek évita le regard du garçon et chercha la source du son. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que cela ne provenait pas de la chambre, mais de la salle de bains où il avait laissé ses affaires. Évidemment, il avait oublié que de par sa condition de loup-garou tous ces sens étaient exacerbés dès qu'il se retrouvait dans un contexte quelque peu… Brûlant ? Ardent ? Non, carrément érotique.

Derek se releva, tentant d'ignorer que de par son statut d'homme nu sa titanesque excitation était plus que visible.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici, dit-il à Stiles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il alla récupérer à toute vitesse ses affaires dans la salle de bains, s'habillant sur le chemin du retour avant de décrocher son téléphone coincé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Allô ? grogna l'alpha à moitié soulagé et à moitié énervé de s'être fait interrompre.

\- Derek, c'est Deaton. Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai reçu un appel pour le moins urgent venant de ma sœur.

\- De ta sœur ?

Dire que Derek était surpris était un euphémisme. Marine Morell ne se risquait jamais à contacter son frère. Et elle n'aurait pas dû le faire en sachant l'état de crise dans lequel devait être la meute d'Argent. C'était mettre en danger son frère, la meute Hale, et elle-même inutilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Me rencontrer à Beacon Hill, répondit le druide. Demain.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi, grogna l'alpha.

Tout en parlant avec le vétérinaire, il gardait ses yeux rivés sur Stiles. Le garçon avait entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce, inspectant ses moindres recoins sans prêter aucune attention à Derek qui le surveillait.

\- Non, continua Deaton, mais je dois y aller. Marine ne m'appellerait pas si ce n'était pas important.

\- Et si c'est un piège ? Tu sais que Gérard est capable de la manipuler. Il manipule tout le monde.

Cette affirmation était de loin la plus juste. L'alpha de la meute Argent était un professionnel dans l'art de la manipulation, de la dissimulation et de la traîtrise. S'il acceptait que Deaton aille

à cette rencontre seul c'était quasiment le condamner. Et perdre son druide pourrait lui être fatal en ces temps de troubles.

\- Je viendrais avec toi, imposa Derek.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas prudent, tu dois t'occuper de Stiles... Il a besoin d'une surveillance constante, et apparemment il ne laisse personne d'autre s'approcher de lui à part toi.

\- Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais ai-je un autre choix ?

En voyant son compagnon redresser la tête et le regarder avec des yeux intrigués, Derek baissa dans ton. Il n'avait pas envie que Stiles pense qu'il était en colère contre lui. En réalité, il était surtout exaspéré par le comportement de son druide qui n'en avait pourtant toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

\- Je peux très bien gérer cela Derek ! Marine m'a affirmé qu'elle viendrait seule !

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle le sera !

Il sentait que le vétérinaire commençait doucement à s'énerver au bout du fil et, ne voulant pas provoquer de dispute, Derek essaya de tempérer les choses.

\- Devines-tu pourquoi elle veut te voir ?

\- Je pense que c'est justement au sujet de Stiles, bougonna Deaton. Toutes les informations sur ce qui a pu se passer sont bonnes à prendre et en savoir plus sur ce sceau serait idéal.

\- Tu crois que ta sœur aura des réponses ?

\- J'en suis certain.

Derek hésitait. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son druide prendre des risques, mais en même temps, il devait savoir ce que la meute d'Argent avait fait à son compagnon. Morell les avait aidés à le délivrer, aussi l'alpha ne craignait-il pas vraiment qu'elle puisse avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais il était plus inquiet du fait qu'elle pourrait être suivie.

\- Alors je viendrais avec toi. Et ce n'est pas discutable !

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Deaton et reporta son attention sur le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de son dos, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches je le jean trop large dévoilait. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Derek aurait pu lui fournir une ceinture. Oui, il aurait même dû.

\- Je dois voir Peter et Malia, annonça-t-il.

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. Un ange passa. L'alpha était affligé de ne pouvoir communiquer avec lui, mais il devait vraiment mettre au courant son oncle et sa cousine de la situation. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Alors il quitta la chambre, fermant à clef la porte derrière lui avant de la cacher sous le paillasson. Il allait descendre les escaliers lorsque des lamentations s'élevèrent dans son dos. Son cœur se serra. Le garçon devait penser qu'il l'abandonnait et Derek avait du mal à le supporter. Avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour se précipiter dans la chambre et le prendre dans ses bras, il descendit les marches et se dirigea dans le salon où il savait qu'il allait trouver Peter.

Son oncle psychopathe avait la manie de prendre son café vautré sur le canapé, zieutant un feuilleton télévisé à l'eau de rose où les personnages complotaient tous derrière le dos des autres tout en gardant leurs sourires hypocrites. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Son oncle sirotait tranquillement son café, tellement hypnotisé par la télé qu'il ne releva pas la tête quand Derek entra dans le salon. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'alpha se posta devant lui, lui bloquant la vue, que Peter consentit à relever la tête et à lui prêter attention.

\- Bonjour, cher neveu, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire de déséquilibré.

Derek fronça le nez, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation sous-jacente. Parce qu'il y avait toujours de la provocation dans chaque parole que son oncle prononçait.

\- Tu veux certainement me parler du garçon qui squatte la chambre de lune, continua-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis que son neveu haussait un sourcil surpris. Oh, je t'en prie, Derek, je ne suis pas idiot ! Je l'ai senti lorsque tu l'as amené hier !

\- Eh bien, ça m'évitera d'avoir à t'expliquer une partie de la situation. Stiles vivra ici désormais, et comme tu sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait…lui-même, tu ne tenteras rien qui puisse le faire fuir, l'effrayer ou même le blesser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ? demanda Peter l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

\- Parce que nous l'avons eu, mais que je préfère me répéter pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne.

Oncle et neveu s'affrontèrent en silence du regard. Peter jaugeait la détermination de Derek alors que celui-ci essayait de percer ses pensées tordues. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire confiance, mais un compromis devait être trouvé urgemment s'ils ne voulaient pas que du sang soit versé…Derek allait formuler un énième avertissement lorsque des cris stridents retentirent soudain à l'étage, le glaçant.

L'alpha se rua à l'étage, Peter sur ses talons. Ils avaient tous deux reconnu la voix de Malia qui provenait d'un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Derek était à moitié transformé lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier de la chambre de lune dont la porte était ouverte, la clé encore dans la serrure. Grondant de fureur, le loup-garou s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation face au spectacle qui s'y déroulait.

Stiles était agrippé à sa cousine, ses crocs profondément enfoncés dans son cou et ses griffes lui lacéraient les bras, la faisant hurler de douleur. L'instant de surprise passer, Peter et Derek se ruèrent vers les deux combattants et tentèrent de les séparer sans se prendre de coups. Derek avait entouré la taille du jeune loup qui était entré dans un état de frénésie totale et essayait de le décrocher de Malia alors que Peter la tirait en arrière. Le garçon se débattait, griffait, feulait et mordait dans la chair sanguinolente de la jeune fille qui s'était évanouie dans les bras de son père.

\- Fais la sortir ! beugla Derek en immobilisant le bras gauche de son compagnon qui se projetait en avant de toutes ses forces pour atteindre sa cible.

Peter parvint enfin à dégager Malia et il s'empressa de la faire sortir de la chambre sous les ordres de son neveu qui ferma prestement la porte derrière lui. Derek livra un intense combat avec un Stiles déterminé à en découdre, immobilisant son corps en le plaquant contre lui tout en esquivant ses attaques. Il avait bien remarqué que les griffes du garçon étaient plutôt acérées et il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire les frais.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, la fatigue eut raison des muscles du garçon qui s'écroula dans les bras de Derek. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour continuer à lutter et l'alpha le savait bien. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur le lit, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas blessé. Heureusement pour sa cousine, Stiles, outre son état de faiblesse, ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommages. Inutile de dire que Derek ne ressentait absolument aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour sa cousine qui, contrairement à son compagnon, devait être vraiment amochée. Elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires et rester hors de cette chambre qu'il avait pourtant bien fermé à clé ! Cette fille était bien trop curieuse pour son bien et elle n'avait fait que récolter ce qu'elle avait bien mérité !

Ce jugement était peut-être un peu sévère, mais Derek s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Malia avait fait peur à son compagnon, elle avait pénétré dans son espace vital, bafoué son territoire et déclaré très certainement son mécontentement. Stiles n'avait fait que se défendre et Derek en ressentait une grande fierté. Le garçon n'arborait pas des yeux rouges pour rien, il avait déjà prouvé sa force et sa combativité et continuait à chaque instant de le faire.

\- Tout va bien, détends-toi, chuchota Derek à l'oreille de son compagnon. Je ne te quitte plus d'un poil.

Stiles lui jeta un regard trahi et se blottit contre le mur mettant le plus de distance possible entre son corps et celui de son gardien. De toute évidence, il le tenait responsable pour ce qui venait de se passer et Derek ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser le garçon seul alors qu'il vivait avec des loups plutôt déséquilibrés.

\- Allez, fit l'alpha en posant sa main sur le flanc du jeune. Je te promets que Malia ne t'approchera plus.

Obstiné, le garçon continua de lui tourner le dos, le boudant ostensiblement. Derek laissa alors son loup prendre le relais, sachant qu'il serait le plus à même pour communiquer avec son compagnon. Timidement, mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance, l'alpha se rapprocha de Stiles, parcourant son flanc du bout des doigts avant de suivre le même chemin avec son nez jusqu'à l'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Seulement alors, le garçon se dérida et esquissa un sourire amusé qui rassura Derek. Beaucoup plus réceptif aux attentions dont il faisait l'objet, il fit face à son aîné et répondit d'une manière nettement plus civilisée que précédemment à ses baisers.

L'alpha frissonna, trop heureux d'être l'objet de l'affection de son compagnon. Ils consacrèrent plusieurs minutes à se câliner, échangeant des baisers plus ou moins chastes – plutôt moins, d'ailleurs – tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre d'une manière presque convulsive. Lorsque Derek s'éloigna un peu de son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle, il jugea plus prudent de détourner l'attention de Stiles et de se focaliser sur autre chose. Il devait présenter la meute, et plus particulièrement Scott, pour se faire pardonner son comportement cavalier de la veille. De plus, le garçon avait certainement besoin de s'aérer un peu les idées et de se calmer.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Je veux te présenter à la meute.

Stiles se fit attentif, détectant le ton plus léger de son protecteur.

\- Dehors ? demanda Derek dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre. Tu veux aller dehors ?

Le garçon se redressa brusquement sur son séant, un énorme sourire blessant ses joues creuses. L'alpha pouvait presque l'imaginer tirant la langue et battant de la queue pour lui signifier son enjouement.

\- On y va, on y va, sourit-il à son tour avant de le soulever à sa manière.

Il faut comprendre par là qu'il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Bien sûr, Stiles pouvait apprendre à remarcher sur deux pattes – d'ailleurs il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé dans la salle de bain –, mais Derek avait envie d'en profiter encore un peu. C'était un sentiment plus que relaxant de savoir son compagnon au chaud et en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Et puis, comme Stiles ne protesta pas et commençait même à s'habituer, il le garda ainsi contre lui.

Derek ne s'attarda pas dans la maison, bien qu'il entendit très distinctement les sanglots de sa cousine et les murmures de Peter s'élever de la chambre de Malia un peu plus loin. Peut-être que son oncle pourrait pour une fois dans sa vie assumer son rôle de père et parler à sa fille. Il espérait juste qu'il ne donnerait pas de mauvaises idées à la louve, car celle-ci pouvait faire preuve d'une tout aussi grande fourberie que son père pour arriver à ses fins. Il priait également pour que Peter lui fasse passer toute envie de vengeance, parce que Derek ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il parviendrait à se contrôler cette fois-ci.

Une fois dehors, il sentit son compagnon se tortiller dans ses bras pour descendre et il accéda à sa requête silencieuse tout en continuant à le soutenir par la taille. Après ce qui venait de se passer, et considérant la fatigue de Stiles, il était absolument hors de question que ce dernier ne s'éloigne d'un millimètre de lui ! Derek était peut-être ultra protecteur, mais après avoir vu les dégâts que son compagnon pouvait causer lorsqu'il se sentait menacer, il valait mieux pour la santé de tout le monde qu'il le garde à l'œil.

Comme la veille, la garçon observa les alentours avec de grands yeux émerveillés, reniflant toutes les odeurs à portée de lui sans pour autant faire mine de s'éloigner. Il remarqua à peine que Derek le conduisait vers une maison à la périphérie du petit village, bien trop concentré à graver le paysage dans sa tête. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'alpha sonna à la porte que Stiles se reconcentra. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenant de la demeure, ainsi que quelques rires typiquement masculins que Derek reconnut comme appartenant à Scott et Isaac. Un peu intimidé et apeuré, Stiles se dissimula dans le dos de l'alpha lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

\- Derek ? fit Scott étonné de le voir sur son palier. Tu n'es pas avec Stiles ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr, mais il se cache, répondit l'alpha un sourire aux lèvres.

Prudemment, il fit passer Stiles à côté de lui malgré sa résistance. Cependant, lorsque le garçon croisa le regard du bêta, ses épaules se relevèrent légèrement et ses yeux carmin se mirent à briller. Le côté alpha semblait ressortir en présence d'un membre de la meute, constata Derek en caressant doucement le dos de son compagnon pour l'apaiser.

\- Oh ! C'est…comment dire…tu crois que…, balbutia Scott en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

\- Ça va, je le surveille.

-Ok. Entrez alors.

Le bêta s'écarta de la porte et laissa Derek, accompagné du garçon, entrer dans la maison. Melissa était absente, certainement au travail, mais Isaac se tenait bien là, un sourire timide sur le visage et les bras ballants. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Stiles et ce dernier ne paraissait pas non plus savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il était toujours collé – agrippé – à l'alpha et dévisageait le blondinet avec méfiance. Il reconnaissait son odeur ainsi que celle de Scott, mais il garda toute sa prudence. Après tout, ils avaient essayé de l'attacher et avaient presque réussi.

\- Heu…Salut, fit enfin Isaac avec un petit geste de la main.

Stiles se crispa aussitôt et se cacha un peu plus derrière Derek. Etait un signe agressif ? Est-ce que le bêta blond le défiait ? Le garçon n'en savait rien, il ne comprenait pas ce geste, en revanche, il n'avait pas perçu d'hostilité dans le ton du loup-garou, aussi ne l'attaqua-t-il pas. Et puis son protecteur n'aurait pas été content s'il l'avait fait, car il lui avait clairement demandé de ne pas agresser l'un des membres de la meute. Alors, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent, Stiles – ou plutôt le loup de Stiles – respecterait le souhait de l'autre alpha. C'était très étrange pour lui de faire confiance à quelqu'un, mais Derek était spécial. Il le sentait.

Bien sûr, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un revirement n'arrive et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau enfermé, cependant jusque là et malgré quelques…incidents, le loup-garou était aux petits soins avec lui comme personne auparavant ne l'avait été. Stiles avait beaucoup apprécié le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le bain et puis ensuite dans la chambre. Il était heureux que quelqu'un le remarque enfin et lui consacre un peu de temps. Il serait prêt à tout pour avoir encore l'attention de Derek et pouvoir profiter de son affection.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de chaleur dans son ventre que lorsque le loup-garou frottait ses lèvres aux siennes. Stiles avait tout d'abord été déconcerté par cette pratique, car ce n'était pas de cette manière que les loups se montraient leur affection, mais cela avait réveillé une lointaine sensation en lui. Comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose…Un fourmillement à la lisière de son esprit…Mais le garçon ne s'était pas appesanti dessus et avait simplement profité de l'instant. Il était déterminé à ramasser chacune des miettes d'affection que Derek consentirait à lui lancer, et au diable sa fierté et sa dignité. Il les avait abandonnés depuis longtemps au fond de la cave sombre et froide.

Bien sûr, Stiles ignorait tout de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour l'autre loup. Il se contentait de prendre et de le remercier de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déplu au plus vieux qui avait même répondu positivement. La bête était très déconcertée par rapport à ses émotions et aussi aux réactions de son corps lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de ce mâle alpha. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel émoi et une telle envie de…batifoler lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et cela laissait à chaque fois le garçon tremblant, mais excité.

Cependant, l'air revigorant du dehors lui avait fait tout oublier de ces étranges sensations. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'alpha l'emmène chez un membre de sa meute. Il se souvenait de ce bêta à la peau mate qui avait été présent lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux chez l'étrange chaman. Il se souvenait également que c'était lui qui lui avait apporté une assiette de nourriture. Et puis, il gardait à l'esprit que le loup maintenait une distance respectable entre eux et n'avait pas du tout une attitude hostile – tout comme le bêta blond quelques pas derrière lui.

Ce qui finit de rasséréner Stiles, ce fut de voir comment ces deux bêtas se comportaient avec leur chef de meute. Ils étaient calmes, obéissants et leur attitude était respectueuse, pas rebelle. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'oseraient pas transgresser un ordre de Derek, et donc qu'il était relativement en sécurité tant qu'il se tenait à ses côtés. Quelque part au fond de lui, au fond de son esprit lupin, une voix lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la sécurité d'un autre alpha, que se _cacher_ n'était pas digne. Pour l'instant, il était trop faible, trop fragile pour se défendre et se battre surtout contre plusieurs loups, mais il se jura que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé assez de force pour vivre en autonomie, il partirait et retournerait à la vie sauvage. Il en rêvait.

Complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, Derek avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour le maintenir contre son torse, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de lui. Ses bêtas les regardèrent sans paraître surpris par cette attitude, ils en étaient même heureux. En ce qui concernait Isaac tout du moins, car Scott gardait encore quelques réserves quant à cette relation. Il trouvait que Derek précipitait trop les choses et qu'il aurait dû attendre que Stiles soit complètement sorti de sa convalescence. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'être pour tout de suite considérant le corps trop maigre du garçon, ses multiples cicatrices qu'il voyait encore sur la peau découverte et, bien sûr, ses yeux rouges qui n'avaient rien d'humain.

\- Alors…Il va mieux ? demanda Isaac d'une voix douce pour rompre le silence.

\- Oui. Il s'est reposé et ce matin, lorsque j'ai nettoyé ses plaies, elles se sont refermées. Lentement, et en laissant des marques, mais elles ont guéri, répondit Derek avec un sourire tendre que ses bêtas ne lui avaient jamais connu.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Mais il y a encore du chemin avant sa guérison. Beaucoup de chemin, objecta Scott.

L'alpha hocha sèchement la tête tout en perdant son sourire. Il était plus que conscient de cela. C'était lui qui avait vu les côtes saillantes de Stiles, qui avait lavé son corps famélique, sans muscle, et ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir qu'il le tenait par la taille. Sans ce soutien, le garçon se serait écroulé au sol depuis bien longtemps. Alors évidemment, la colère, la peur et le sentiment d'oppression lui avaient donné un coup de fouet la vieille, et encore ce matin, ce qui lui avait permis de se défendre, mais ses réserves de sucres et d'adrénaline était désormais épuisées. Et cela se voyait sur le visage fatigué – bien que plus lumineux – du jeune loup-garou. Derek n'était pas dupe, il savait que tout était loin d'aller bien.

\- Il me laisse l'approcher, ce qui est déjà énorme, dit Derek. Il se débattait au début, mais il semble avoir accepté mon contact.

L'alpha hésita un instant, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose avec de se raviser. Il n'allait pas leur parler du fait que Stiles semblait avoir pris l'habitude de le remercier à grands coups de langue, ni qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre la raison quelques minutes plus tôt. Bizarrement, Derek était certain que Scott ne le lui pardonnerait pas et qu'il chercherait à les éloigner, pour le bien de son ami.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, s'il accepte ta présence, déclara Isaac.

Les yeux de ce dernier scintillaient. Grand romantique et adepte des histoires qui se finissent bien, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que son alpha trouve enfin la personne avec qui il serait en complète osmose. Et si cette personne était Stiles, alors soit, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour améliorer les choses.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit ?

\- Non, Scott, répondit tristement Derek. Et il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

\- Quoi ? Pas un ? Même pas un tout petit ?

\- Non. Pas un seul. Il grogne, gémit, gronde, mais il ne parle pas.

\- Ça c'est vraiment étrange ! s'exclama le blondinet. Je pensais qu'il te dirait au moins quelque chose…mais si c'était d'aller te faire foutre !

Sa réplique eut au moins le mérite de tirer un sourire à Scott même si elle déplut complètement à Derek. Il sentait que le caractère de son compagnon serait pour le moins fougueux, tempétueux, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à lui, même s'il serait amené à le faire déjà rien que pour le garder dans son collimateur.

\- Je suis en partie venu pour te demander des fringues, grogna Derek pour détourner la conversation qui ne prenait pas un tour en sa faveur. Les miennes sont trop grandes pour Stiles.

\- J'avais remarqué ! C'est limite s'il ne se prend pas les pieds dans son pantalon ! ricana Scott en regardant de haut en bas le compagnon de son alpha.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué que ce dernier ne portait que de vieilles fripes et même s'il avait l'air de totalement s'en ficher, il n'en serait pas de même pour le reste des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils le rencontreraient. Stiles avait une apparence humaine, alors même s'il était une bête dans sa tête, il devait être un minimum décent. Et pour cela, Scott devait lui trouver des affaires à sa taille.

\- Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans ma chambre. Ma mère a certainement dû garder des fringues trop juste dans des cartons.

Derek le remercia de la tête et son bêta disparut dans l'escalier. En jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui avait donnait l'impression de se noyer dans ses vêtements, il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe de pouvoir lui en fournir d'autres. Alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux désormais propres et doux de Stiles, un gloussement lui fit relever la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, fit Isaac en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer, bien sûr ?

\- Non, non ! Je me disais juste que…eh bien, vous formez un couple plutôt mignon. Atypique, mais mignon.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Isaac avait été gentil sur le choix de ses mots. Lui-même ne pouvait se voir en présence de son compagnon, mais il savait qu'il devait être tout à fait guimauve. Il devait arborer une expression d'abruti fini lorsqu'il regardait la bouille adorable de Stiles et qu'il tombait en pamoison à chaque inspiration qui faisait pénétrer son odeur jusque dans son cerveau. Depuis que le garçon était enfin débarrasser de toute sa crasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repaître encore et encore de a beauté. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi en huit années d'emprisonnement, Stiles restait magnifique. Les petits grains de beauté qui constellaient le cou du garçon le rendaient littéralement fou et il avait envie de suivre chacun d'entre eux, de découvrir si, une fois reliés, ils menaient à un trésor. Un trésor qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher puisqu'il se trouvait déjà sous ses yeux. Se donnant une grande claque mentale, Derek arrêta de baver comme une midinette en chaleur et reprit ses esprits.

Stiles, qui arborait un air distrait jusque là et se tenait plutôt tranquillement, commença à gesticuler dans les bras de l'alpha qui le relâcha avec prudence. Lentement, le garçon esquissa un pas en direction d'Isaac qui se tendit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Cependant, son attitude ne reflétait qu'une immense curiosité et lorsque le jeune loup tendit timidement sa main griffue vers le bêta, celui-ci lui retourna un immense sourire. Stiles, maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Isaac et voulait savoir si le toucher serait différent de ce qu'il ressentait avec Derek.

Alors que le bêta imitait le geste du garçon et que leurs mains allaient s'effleurer, la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement ce qui les fit sursauter. Aussitôt, Stiles se rabattit vers Derek qui faisait face à la nouvelle venue. Erika. Une grande et magnifique blonde qui avait senti l'odeur de son alpha en passant près de chez les McCall, et qui avait décidé de venir les saluer, intriguée par une odeur inconnue qui traînait dans les parages.

Peut-être était-elle entrée trop brusquement, effrayant Stiles qui s'était senti menacé, ou bien était-ce le sourire trop engageant qu'elle avait adressé à Derek en le voyant, ou encore simplement son odeur, agressive et bouillonnante de phéromones quoi que puissent être les raisons qui poussèrent Stiles à agir comme il le fit, Derek aurait dû être préparé. Oui, il aurait dû être beaucoup plus vigilant, surtout en sachant ce qui s'était passé avec sa cousine un peu plus tôt. Il aurait dû se tenir prêt à intervenir, et jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait dû desserrer son emprise sur Stiles. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner ensemble, avaient partagé un moment agréable dans la salle de bain, et là, Stiles s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus et approcher quelque d'autre que lui. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il en voulut à Erika pour avoir ruiné ce moment.

Évidemment, la pauvre louve n'était en rien responsable. Derek aurait dû réunir la meute pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Stiles et les mettre au courant de ses…petites particularités. Il aurait dû, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Et alors que Stiles bondissait vers Erika tout comme il avait bondi sur Malia avant que celle-ci n'entre dans son espace vital, Derek, voyant son compagnon agir une énième fois comme un animal, perdit espoir l'espace d'un instant.

Et puis un hurlement retentit.

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors ? Votre cinquième impression ? **

Je voudrais encore faire un petit _mea culpa_ pour le retard, et aussi pour m'excuser à l'avance si il reste encore des fautes, j'aimerai toutes les éradiquer mais c'est impossible...:(

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A lundi prochain !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** bon, heu, je suis à peu près satisfaite de ce chapitre, c'est déjà pas mal ^^' Vous saurez ici à quoi sert vraiment le sceau qu'a Stiles (dans les grandes lignes), vous aurez droit à quelques cacas garous et d'engueulades en bonne et due forme ! La suite sera moins figée du côté de l'état de Stiles, qui, pour l'instant, stagne voire régresse carrément. Sa relation avec Derek s'approfondira, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop "longuet". Si c'est le cas, je vous rassure que l'histoire avance bien dans la suite ! Sinon, à part ça, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous remercie pour toutes vos super reviews (vers lesquelles je cours répondre) ! J'espère en recevoir plein d'autres car je sais que l'avarice ne vous a pas encore frappé ! ;) A tout' !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Mizzy** : Bon anniversaire ! Avec un peu de retard, mais bon anniv' quand même ! Je suis contente que mes explications t'ont éclairée et que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes review :)

**Drayy** : Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura tout un point de vu selon Stiles, j'espère que ça te plaira ! A tout' !

**Sanga** : Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Et je le suis encore plus après tous les compliments que tu m'as fait ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma narration ainsi que l'histoire, et je te promets beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour pour la suite malgré ce chapitre pas très joyeux...J'espère recevoir une autre review de ta part très bientôt ;)

**LMG** : Salut toi ! Que te dire à part OMG ! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu aimes bien mon style d'écriture (je n'en reviens pas que c'est cette prose là que je te fais lire en premier XD). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! A +

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Jackson se rua chez le vétérinaire, essoufflé et paniqué, celui-ci sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme d'ordinaire si calme et sûr de lui, dans un tel état de fébrilité. Il était à peine midi, Deaton avait déjà reçu un appel venant de sa sœur qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un autre drame. Malheureusement, en écoutant les balbutiements de Jackson, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de journée de repos aujourd'hui encore. Le garçon loup avait encore fait des siennes et ses services étaient requis de toute urgence.

Sur le chemin menant à la maison des McCall, le jeune Whittemore lui fournit quelques explications supplémentaires sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de passer devant chez Scott, un cri strident l'avait interpellé et il avait vu, depuis la fenêtre, son amie Erika se faire violemment attaquer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de se précipiter chez le véto. Ayant vu Derek et Isaac sur les lieux, il avait préféré les laisser gérer la situation et aller directement chercher un médecin compétent. Parce qu'en considérant l'attaque foudroyante dont il avait été témoin, la louve aurait sûrement besoin de soins.

Et une fois n'était pas coutume, Jackson avait eu raison. Lorsque Deaton et lui étaient entrés chez Scott, ce dernier et Derek étaient en train de maintenir un Stiles fou furieux sur le sol, tandis qu'Isaac essayait de calmer une Erika ensanglantée qui hurlait qu'elle allait buter ce « connard de fils de pute ». Le vétérinaire analysa rapidement la situation : si la jeune femme avait assez de voix pour gueuler à cette fréquence, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, alors la priorité était de supprimer la menace. Stiles, donc.

En quelques pas, Deaton s'était approché de la mêlée et agenouillé près du garçon sauvage. Ce dernier était dans un tel état de frayeur que le druide craignait qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque. Pour éviter que cela ne se produise, il farfouilla dans la sacoche qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et en sortit une seringue remplie de tranquillisant. Il en préparait toujours à l'avance pour des situations comme celle-ci. Évidemment, Derek, en reconnaissant l'objet, ne parut pas très content, mais il laissa le vétérinaire piquer son compagnon, car lui aussi avait peur que son cœur fragile ne lâche.

Dix secondes plus tard, les muscles de Stiles se relâchèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil, son palpitant reprenant une course normale. Parallèlement, Isaac avait réussi à calmer Erika qui ne vociférait plus, mais regardait le garçon avec une rage à peine contenue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Un silence s'installa, grignotant les dernières miettes du bonheur de Derek dont l'esprit semblait avoir fait un black-out. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment une telle chose avait pu _encore_ arriver ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi irresponsable, aussi peu vigilant ?

\- Putain de merde ! s'écria tout à coup Erika en sortant tout le monde de sa léthargie. Mais qui c'est ce malade ?!

\- C'est Stiles, grogna Scott en se relevant. On a réussi à le sortir des griffes de Argent, mais il est…

\- Dérangé mentalement ? Complètement taré ?

\- Non ! Déboussolé, Erika ! Il est perdu, sois un peu indulgente avec lui, il n'a pas eu une vie facile ! Tu l'as surpris en entrant et il n'a fait que se défendre !

Scott serrait les poings et défiait la louve du regard. Erika n'était pas vraiment une amie proche pour lui. Disons qu'elle traînait beaucoup avec Isaac donc ils étaient inévitablement amenés à se côtoyer, mais, ayant des caractères forts tous les deux, les prises de bec étaient nombreuses.

\- Se défendre ? Tu déconnes ?! Ce mec est un fou furieux et je m'en fous de ce qu'il a vécu ! Il m'a carrément agressé et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je serais peut-être morte !

Scott et Isaac levèrent les yeux au ciel, habitués au côté mélodramatique de la louve. Le premier n'était absolument pas inquiet pour elle – Erika avait déjà récupéré –, mais il s'en faisait beaucoup plus pour Derek qui n'avait toujours pas réagi, en état de choc.

\- Arrête d'exagérer, Erika, fit Isaac.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle exagère, mec, répliqua Jackson en se postant à côté de la jeune fille. Ce gars a peut-être été retenu par Argent, mais il est dangereux.

\- Derek l'avait sous contrôle avant qu'elle n'arrive ! cracha Scott en colère.

\- Tu parles ! Sous contrôle ? S'il était sous contrôle, il ne l'aurait pas attaqué comme ça ! Et comment va-t-il réagir face aux autres, hein ? Est-ce qu'il va leur sauter au visage aussi ?

Scott poussa un grondement effrayant alors qu'il se mettait devant son alpha ainsi que Stiles et barrait la route à Jackson. Il était prêt à en venir aux mains s'il le fallait. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il rêvait de foutre une bonne raclée à Jackson qui l'asticotait un peu trop.

\- On se calme, les jeunes, déclara Deaton alors qu'il auscultait le garçon inconscient. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre, c'est à Derek que revient la charge de s'occuper de Stiles.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Erika énervée. Ben moi je crois qu'il faudrait l'enfermer ! Ce mec est clairement un danger pour la meute !

Ce furent ces paroles qui ramenèrent Derek au présent. Furieux, il se leva d'un bond avec son compagnon dans les bras et menaça Erika.

\- Tu ne l'enfermeras pas ! Personne ne l'enfermera, et le premier qui tente de le faire, je lui arrache la gorge avec les crocs, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Erika baissa aussitôt les yeux, ne pouvant affronter le regard rougeoyant de son alpha alors que Jackson s'efforçait de garder contenance et de ne pas s'écraser.

\- Tu ne peux pas le contrôler, Derek, regarde ce qu'il a fait à Erika ! Tu ne peux pas mettre la meute en péril à cause de lui !

\- C'est mon compagnon ! rugit l'alpha en faisant un pas en avant. Personne ne me le prendra !

\- Personne ne veut te le prendre, le rassura Deaton. Mais il est vrai que pour l'instant, il est trop dangereux, et tu ne peux pas le laisser en liberté même si tu le surveilles. Il est trop sauvage pour qu'on s'attende à ce qu'il agisse autrement.

Jackson et Erika acquiescèrent vivement aux paroles du druide, quelque peu rassurés que quelqu'un les soutienne. De son côté, Isaac ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait participé au sauvetage de Stiles, il avait vu dans quelles conditions il avait vécu, aussi cela lui paraissait-il cruel de l'enfermer de nouveau. Mais, en même temps, Deaton n'avait pas tort. Stiles pouvait attaquer n'importe qui pour peu qu'il se sente menacé, et s'il s'en était pris à quelqu'un de moins résistant qu'Erika, les conséquences auraient pu être beaucoup plus grave.

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin de réunir la meute et de demander un vote, continua le vétérinaire.

\- Que la meute aille se faire foutre ! hurla Derek. Stiles est à moi et si je refuse qu'on l'enferme, il ne sera pas enfermé !

\- Tu es l'alpha, Derek ! s'écria à son tour Deaton. Il est de ton devoir de protéger tes bêtas ! Même si c'est de ton compagnon !

Le loup ne parut que plus en colère et si le garçon n'était pas dans ses bras, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà sauté à la gorge de son conseiller.

\- Écoute, reprit ce dernier plus calmement. Personne ne veut te séparer de lui, mais il faut que tu sois honnête, Derek. Stiles ne pense plus comme un humain, n'agit plus comme un humain, mais comme une bête traquée. Et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal qui se sent acculé, tu le sais.

Derek secoua la tête, refusant les arguments plus que rationnels de Deaton. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, car cela signifiait enfermer de nouveau Stiles. Et s'il se comportait comme Gérard Argent l'avait fait, plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace.

\- Réunissons la meute, nous verrons bien ce que les autres diront.

Cette fois-ci, l'alpha n'objecta pas. Le découragement avait pris possession de lui. Il savait qu'il devrait s'en remettre à la décision de sa meute s'il ne voulait pas devenir un alpha tyrannique, comme il savait que les récents évènements ne jouaient pas en la faveur de Stiles. Derek pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer. Les faits allaient être exposés, Scott et Isaac allaient le défendre, mais Stiles serait tout de même condamné à l'enfermement. Il éviterait le bannissement, car il n'était pas conscient de ses actes et qu'il était le compagnon de Derek, mais c'était normalement la sentence qui s'appliquait lorsqu'un loup-garou attaquait un autre membre de sa meute. Alors Stiles allait être enfermé dans la chambre de lune de l'alpha pour une durée indéterminée, et toute la confiance qui commençait tout juste à se tisser entre eux allait être brisée. Le garçon ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher.

La meute se réunit au complet trois heures plus tard, chez Deaton. Scott s'était chargé de prévenir et rassembler tous les bêtas alors que Derek prenait soin de son compagnon. Il l'avait ramené dans la chambre de lune, toujours inconscient, l'avait déposé dans le lit, bordé et contemplé pendant de longues minutes, s'interrogeant sur leur avenir. Parviendraient-ils à trouver un certain équilibre ? Il était clair que le loup de Stiles le désirait, mais il était clair également que ce désir ne serait pas suffisant à ce qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Derek devait faire quelque chose pour ramener la partie humaine du garçon à la surface, mais quoi ?

Il n'avait toujours pas de solution à présenter lorsque tous les membres de sa meute furent réunis devant son druide et lui. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications que Deaton leur offrit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant les chuchotements estomaqués qui parcoururent la foule lorsque l'épisode malheureux avec Erika fut évoqué. Bien sûr, son oncle, qui était présent avec Malia, en rajouta une couche alors que sa fille exhibait ses blessures.

\- Il s'agit du fils de John Stilinski ! Nous avons le devoir de nous occuper de lui, intervint Melissa qui était revenue de l'hôpital après le coup de fil de son fils. Le seul fautif, c'est Gérard Argent, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à un gosse impuissant !

Scott la soutint immédiatement, appuyé par Isaac et Braeden qui racontèrent de façon très imagée l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Stiles. Tous furent horrifiés par cette histoire, et la mère de Lydia ne put retenir un sanglot. Après s'être apitoyés sur le sort de Stiles, la colère des bêtas se tourna vers Argent augmenta et Derek fut contraint d'intervenir pour éviter une émeute.

\- Gérard Argent est un problème que nous réglerons plus tard, déclara-t-il d'une voix plate. Aujourd'hui, votre souci, c'est de savoir si oui ou non vous voulez que mon compagnon soit enfermé tout en sachant ce qu'il a vécu.

Son ton s'était élevé sur les derniers mots, faisant baisser les yeux de la plupart de ses loups. La honte qui planait sur eux était aussi épaisse que du brouillard et Derek se surprit à espérer qu'ils ne votent pas pour l'enfermement. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Deaton qui reprit son discours d'une voix douce et apaisante.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de faire subir à Stiles ce qu'il a subit avec Gérard. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que cet alpha doit être puni pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Mais nous ne voulons pas non plus d'un autre blessé, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre avec un tel ennemi, imprévisible et sournois, qui guette chaque instant de faiblesse.

\- Que proposes-tu, dans ce cas ? demanda Raphaël McCall.

\- Que le garçon reste dans un endroit clos, à l'écart, avec une surveillance constante. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas de l'attacher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et comme notre alpha ne voudra certainement pas se séparer de lui, il pourrait continuer à vivre chez lui, dans sa chambre de lune.

Présentée de cette manière, la situation n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de solution plus adéquate que celle-ci et Derek se mit à maudire son druide qui avait beaucoup plus d'habileté à manier la politique que lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que le fils de John guérisse ? demanda Nathalie Martin en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Derek qui répondit, ne voulant pas que Deaton sape le moral de ces troupes et le sien par la même occasion.

\- Il y avait déjà du progrès par rapport à hier. J'avais réussi à l'approcher et à le mettre en confiance et j'ai pu observer qu'il avait conservé quelques…automatismes humains. Alors oui, je pense qu'il est possible qu'il guérisse. Je pense que je peux réussir à ramener à la surface la conscience de Stiles, malgré la place que son loup a pris dans sa tête.

La femme parut rassérénée, mais se blottit tout de même contre son compagnon. En les regardant, Derek ne put s'empêcher de les jalouser ni d'envier tous les couples qui s'étaient rapprochés et qui allaient décider de l'avenir du sien.

\- Nous allons donc procéder au vote, reprit le druide en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Que ceux qui sont pour que Stiles soit mis en quarantaine lèvent la main.

Derek poussa un grondement bas, n'appréciant pas du tout le terme choisi par Deaton. Son compagnon n'avait aucune maladie et n'était absolument pas contagieux ! Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle devant ses bêtas, il se promit qu'il dirait sa façon de penser au vétérinaire lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux. Deaton allait apprendre à rester à sa place s'il ne voulait pas se faire éjecter de la meute !

Comme il l'avait pensé, la plupart de loups levèrent la main et Derek sentit son cœur plongé dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se résignait. Il était désigné pour être le nouveau geôlier de Stiles. Voyant son air crispé et son teint extrêmement pâle, Scott rejoignit rapidement son alpha et posa une main sur son dos, voulant lui apporter une présence réconfortante.

Derek remarqua à peine que les membres de la meute lui présentaient un à un des paroles de soutien et d'encouragements avant que la maison du druide ne se vide. L'alpha récolta beaucoup de regards peinés, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant s'en aller de son côté. Il avait besoin de retrouver la chaleur de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien même si Stiles était toujours endormi ou qu'il le rejetait. Il était prêt à endurer toutes les souffrances du monde pour quelques secondes à ses côtés.

\- Derek, attends ! s'écria Scott en lui courant après.

\- Laisse-moi, marmonna l'alpha sans ralentir le pas.

Mais évidemment, le jeune homme n'en fit qu'à sa tête et attrapa le bras de Derek pour le tourner vers lui. La douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux bleus acier de son chef de meute le retourna. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse, même pas lorsque l'incendie avait emporté sa famille huit ans plus tôt.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir aussi vite, Derek.

\- Et comment ? Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas perdre espoir alors que tout joue en ma défaveur ?!

Scott ressentit cette question comme une supplication. Son alpha voulait qu'on lui donne une raison d'espérer, une raison solide pour laquelle se battre.

\- Si tu perds espoir, Stiles sera perdu aussi. Derek, il faut que tu te réveilles, merde ! Personne à part toi ne peut le ramener ! Ça prendra du temps, demandera beaucoup d'efforts et de sacrifices, mais est-ce que ça n'en vaut pas le coup ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires ? Depuis des années tu te bats pour trouver ton compagnon, et tu abandonnes à la moindre difficulté ?

\- Non, je n'abandonne pas Stiles ! rétorqua violemment l'alpha.

\- Alors reprends-toi, bordel ! Bats-toi pour lui ! Et tant pis s'il te fait la gueule, s'il a de nouveau peur de toi, tu lui montreras que tu es digne d'être à ses côtés !

Derek approuva, retrouvant confiance grâce aux paroles de son bêta. Scott avait raison, bon sang !

\- Tu es un bon alpha, mec, le meilleur, continua le jeune loup. Tu n'as jamais rebroussé chemin devant un ennemi, alors je t'interdis de tout lâcher maintenant !

Scott était enflammé par son propre discours. Ses yeux brillaient de passion et de dévouement pour son alpha qui se sentit reboosté. Il était Derek Hale, l'alpha le plus puissant de la contrée qui possédait une meute fidèle et jalousée, alors non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre par cet obstacle.

\- Stiles était mon meilleur ami, lui tourner le dos quand il a besoin d'aide ne me ressemble pas, et ne te ressemble pas non plus, finit Scott.

Derek ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, digérant tout ce que son bêta venait de lui dire. C'était à son tour de se sentir honteux. Honteux d'avoir baissé les bras et perdu espoir l'espace d'un moment.

\- Tu as raison, Scott. Je veillerai sur Stiles du mieux possible et je m'engage à le ramener parmi nous.

\- Et moi, je m'engage à t'aider à le faire.

L'alpha hocha la tête et serra l'avant-bras de Scott qui imita son geste.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, mec.

Derek sourit faiblement avant de reprendre sa route, Scott trottant à ses côtés. Il était heureux d'avoir pu remonter le moral de Derek et de l'avoir remotivé. C'était son rôle, après tout.

\- Tu vas pouvoir gérer Peter et Malia ? demanda le bêta lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la demeure de Derek.

\- Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille voir Stiles, il doit être réveillé.

\- Ok. Bonne chance alors.

\- Merci, répondit l'alpha avant que Scott ne l'abandonne sur le pas de sa porte.

Il devait s'armer de courage avant d'affronter le regard accusateur de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas oublié la lueur de trahison qui avait brillé dans ses yeux grenat le matin même, après l'intrusion de Malia. Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter le même et que cette fois-ci, quelques caresses et coups de langue ne suffiraient pas à l'enjôler.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps – sinon il sentait qu'il allait se dégonfler– , il s'engouffra chez lui et grimpa jusqu'à l'étage en ignorant son oncle qui attendait son retour pour lui parler. Mais Peter pouvait bien attendre, Derek avait besoin de voir son compagnon. Pourtant, devant la porte de la chambre de lune, il hésita. Il entendait la respiration anxieuse du garçon et ses battements de cœur frénétiques lui indiquant qu'il l'avait entendu monter l'escalier.

Ne souhaitant pas faire durer l'attente plus longtemps, l'alpha sortit la clé de la chambre qu'il avait passée au bout d'une chaîne et nouée autour de son cou, et ouvrit la porte. L'atmosphère était lourde, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Grâce à sa vision de loup-garou et son ouïe surnaturelle, il distingua la silhouette de Stiles assise sur le lit, plaquée contre le mur. Ses yeux rouges luisaient faiblement dans le noir, démontrant son état de fatigue avancé.

Derek appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière inonda la pièce, révélant un garçon apeuré et encore groggy par la drogue que lui avait administrée Deaton. En boule, la tête baissée, il semblait être dans la position parfaite pour recevoir des coups. Stiles essayait de maitriser ses tremblements et ses gémissements, mais quelques plaintes s'échappaient par intermittence de ses lèvres ravagées par ses crocs. Le voir dans cet état retourna l'estomac de Derek.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de quelques pas, son jeune compagnon appuya son front contre ses genoux, enroula ses bras autour d'eux et commença à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière, ne parvenant plus à retenir ses sanglots. L'alpha s'immobilisa, terrassé par toute la douleur qui émanait de lui. Il aurait préféré se faire accueillir à coups de griffes et de crocs, il aurait préféré que Stiles tente de se venger en lui infligeant des blessures physiques, il aurait préféré se battre de nouveau contre lui plutôt que d'assister à ça. Car voir son compagnon dans un tel état, c'était pire que tout et Derek se faisait l'effet d'être un monstre. Un monstre innommable.

Stiles avait peur. Il avait peur d'être puni, frappé par lui, Derek, le loup-garou qui vendrait son âme au diable pour voir un sourire sur son visage. Mais ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux, c'était un garçon que l'on avait brisé et piétiné, un garçon que l'on avait privé de liberté et qui s'était noyé dans ses instincts de bête. S'il y avait une chance pour que Stiles refasse surface un jour, Derek l'avait certainement gâché.

Pas assez fort pour en supporter davantage, l'alpha sortit brusquement de la chambre qu'il prit soin de fermer à double tour derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas…Il ne voulait pas regarder à quel point son compagnon était détruit, ça ne ferait que le bousiller encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Stiles pour l'instant, pas dans cet état. Son compagnon avait besoin d'un homme fort, un homme qui ne se laisserait pas démonter et aujourd'hui, Derek ne pouvait pas être cet homme. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de se préparer. De commencer à faire son deuil du garçon plein de vie qui avait autrefois occupé ce corps torturé. Il ne devait pas chercher à trouver Stiles dans chacun des gestes de son compagnon. Tant pis si sa conscience humaine ne refaisait pas surface, Derek s'occuperait de la _bête_ jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

C'était sa responsabilité.

Lorsque Derek apparut dans le salon, il avait retrouvé un masque impénétrable. Son passage dans la salle de bain avait permis d'effacer son expression défaite ainsi que les gouttes salées qui avaient dévalé son visage. Il était redevenu l'alpha froid et austère qu'il avait toujours été en apparence, prêt à affronter la rancœur de sa famille.

Malia et Peter étaient déjà attablés. Son oncle, qui d'ordinaire prenait plaisir à cuisiner et à faire profiter les autres de son (unique) talent, ne s'était pas donné la peine de faire un plat extraordinaire. Une assiette de pâtes et quelques boulettes de viande attendaient Derek qui, de toute façon, avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger une plus grande portion que celle-ci.

Il s'assit en face de Peter et à la droite de Malia sans faire attention à eux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter la confrontation et qu'il allait certainement se disputer avec eux, mais il souhaitait pouvoir avaler quand même un peu de nourriture avant. Histoire de ne plus se sentir aussi faible. Il ne prit même pas la peine de renifler son plat pour savoir si son oncle avait mis du poison dedans, c'était dire dans quel état il se trouvait…

Malheureusement, son effrontée de cousine ne lui laissa prendre que trois fourchettes de spaghettis tranquille avant d'ouvrir les hostilités.

\- L'animal est enfermé ? demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents et en toisant Derek avait tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Ce dernier reposa sa fourchette, la main tremblante de colère et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui chercher des noises et sa cousine le savait pertinemment. Elle en jouait. Elle souhaitait le voir perdre son sang froid, mais Derek ne lui donna pas ce plaisir. Il se força à rester calme, inspirant lentement, ses épaules frémissant sous l'effort fourni pour contenir son loup dans sa cage.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, de toute façon, continua la jeune fille. Les bêtes dans son genre doivent être enfermées. Tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'il soit en vie, après ce qu'il m'a fait, il aurait dû être exécuté.

\- Et toi, après avoir désobéi à mes ordres, j'aurais dû te bannir, gronda Derek. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce qu'un même sang coule dans nos veines. Mais sois assurée que sans ça, tu serais déjà en train d'errer sans meute dans les bois comme une pauvre petite oméga !

\- Ne menace pas ma fille, Derek !

\- Alors qu'elle ne menace pas mon compagnon ! Si elle touche…si vous deux vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous bannirai dans le meilleur des cas !

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, l'alpha planta violemment son couteau dans le bois de la table, brisant le manche dans un même temps. Toute la colère qu'il retenait enfoui contre sa famille menaçait d'éclater. Peter dut sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de force, car il se calma aussitôt et jeta un regard d'avertissement à sa fille.

\- Nous ne nous approcherons plus de ton compagnon, Derek. Mais s'il nous menace encore une seule fois…

\- Ce sera parce que vous l'aurez mérité, et rien d'autre ! fulmina le loup en se relevant d'un bond, sa chaise tombant avec fracas sur le sol. Je n'aurais pas la moindre pitié pour l'un de vous si vous franchissez les limites ! Pas la moindre !

Et sur ces tendres paroles, Derek jaillit du salon et se précipita dehors. Le soleil resplendissait, illuminant son malheur. C'était trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Il avait juste souhaité rencontrer son compagnon, bordel ! C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces merdes devaient lui tomber dessus ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il voulait avoir une famille normale, une famille qui se serait réjouie qu'il trouve enfin son compagnon. Une famille qui n'aurait pas menacé de tuer son âme sœur. Une famille qu'il ne souhaiterait pas voir disparaître avec autant de forces. C'était affreux à dire, mais il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit Peter et Malia qui crèvent dans l'incendie au lieu de ses parents et de ses sœurs…Mais c'était malheureusement toujours les meilleurs qui partaient en premier…

Revenant à lui et ignorant les regards qui le suivaient, Derek traversa la place du village avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt où il se transforma, laissant sa bête prendre le dessus pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas couru simplement pour le plaisir de courir. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était pour séduire un jeunot qu'il avait pris plaisir à déniaiser sur le sol de la forêt.

Aujourd'hui était un jour autre. Derek n'était plus ce mâle fort, fier et séducteur qui cherchait son compagnon en couchant avec tout ce qui portait un jean et passait près de lui. Non, son compagnon, il l'avait trouvé désormais, et cela l'avait transformé en un homme angoissé et colérique qu'il détestait être. Il ne pouvait pas regretter le temps où il ignorait que Stiles était son âme sœur, il en était biologiquement incapable, mais il aurait souhaité le pouvoir.

Derek avait maintenant besoin d'évacuer toute sa rage envers sa famille et sa meute, son stress et son inquiétude. Il avait besoin de faire le vide et il ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen pour ça que de courir à travers les bois. Aussi s'élança-t-il sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, Derek s'était réveillé dans son lit, seul. Instinctivement, il avait cherché son compagnon à ses côtés avant de se figer en se rappelant pourquoi il n'était pas là, avec lui à partager un doux réveil. La suite s'était déroulée dans un brouillard matinal pour l'alpha qui, bien qu'il eût retrouvé une certaine paix intérieure grâce à son escapade dans les bois, restait désorienté. Il avait apporté son petit-déjeuner à Stiles qu'il avait trouvé dans l'exacte même position que la veille, tremblant et recroquevillé contre le mur. Doucement, il avait posé son plateau chargé de victuailles sur le lit et était resté quelques minutes en présence de son compagnon, espérant un signe de sa part. Malheureusement, Stiles n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et Derek avait quitté la pièce le cœur lourd.

A midi, l'alpha était retourné dans la chambre de lune avec le déjeuner cette fois-ci, bien décidé à faire manger son compagnon ainsi qu'à l'escorter dans la salle de bain. Stiles aurait certainement besoin de passer par les toilettes et de se rafraîchir un peu.

Comme il l'avait craint, il retrouva Stiles comme il l'avait laissé. Le plateau n'avait pas non plus bougé et la nourriture n'avait pas été touchée. Poussant un profond soupir plein de désarroi, Derek posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, ne quittant pas son compagnon des yeux. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui et il avait peur de le toucher. En fait, il avait peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois et d'effrayer Stiles encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Stiles…, essaya Derek d'une voix rauque et nouée par le chagrin. Il faut que tu manges, s'il te plait.

Pas de réaction. Le garçon resta parfaitement immobile et Derek aurait pu le croire mort s'il n'avait pas vu ses épaules bouger sous un léger souffle.

\- Tu dois vraiment manger, insista-t-il.

Croisant les doigts pour que le garçon relève enfin les yeux, Derek poussa le plateau du petit-déjeuner, le posa sur le sol avant de se rapprocher. Il était désormais assis tout près de son compagnon et pouvait même sentir sa chaleur s'écraser contre son flanc. Inévitablement, le cœur du loup-garou se mit à battre plus fort et d'un geste irrépressible, il tendit les doigts vers le dos de Stiles.

Ce dernier, qui avait senti le mouvement, se mit à respirer plus vite, redoutant le contact presque autant qu'il l'attendait. Il ne savait pas ce que l'alpha avait en tête. Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Ou bien avait-il l'intention de le serrer contre lui comme il l'avait déjà fait ? A choisir, Stiles préférait la deuxième option plutôt que la première. Sans y faire attention, il s'était attaché à ce loup-garou qui n'avait pas exprimé une once d'agressivité envers lui, mais il avait découvert qu'il était également incapable de le protéger. Cet alpha semblait même à chaque fois le pousser dans des situations qui finissaient mal pour Stiles.

Lorsqu'enfin Derek posa sa main sur le dos maigre de son compagnon, celui-ci tressaillit. La chaleur de la paume irradiait à travers son t-shirt, lui apportant une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son ventre était noué, ne sachant toujours pas si l'alpha avait l'intention de le punir ou non, il n'osait pas bouger d'un poil.

\- Stiles, fit encore la voix chaude du loup-garou. Mange, s'il te plait.

_Stiles_. Cela lui rappelait vaguement des souvenirs contrairement aux autres sons que l'alpha s'obstinait à lui murmurer. _Stiles_. Etait-ce lui ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que l'on s'adressait à lui ? _Stiles_. Devait-il répondre ? Devait-il lever la tête, lever les yeux au risque de se prendre un coup ? Non, il n'oserait pas. Il préférait que la main reste simplement posée sur son dos.

\- Je t'en prie, Stiles, répéta Derek.

Ce dernier ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Devait-il le forcer à avaler quelque chose ? Son compagnon était déjà si maigre…sauter des repas ne serait assurément pas bon pour sa santé, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Poussant un soupir fatigué, Derek abandonna la nourriture et passa son bras sous les genoux de Stiles avant de se lever. Il ignora la crispation de son compagnon, sa respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour l'emmener _manu militari_ dans la salle de bain. Là, il débarbouilla le visage de Stiles qui se laissait faire comme un pantin, et le manœuvra jusqu'aux toilettes. L'opération plus que délicate terminée (le garçon, sans se rebeller, n'était tout de même pas très coopératif), il le changea et l'habilla avec les vêtements que Scott lui avait fournis la veille sans obtenir plus de réaction de sa part.

Derek espérait qu'au bout d'un temps le garçon sortirait de sa coquille et se rendrait compte qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Évidemment, l'alpha n'était pas naïf au point de croire que cela se ferait d'un claquement de doigts, aussi décida-t-il de prendre soin de Stiles et d'attendre que ce dernier soit prêt. Bien sûr, cela n'empêcha pas le cœur du vaillant loup-garou de se serrer de tristesse lorsqu'il ramena Stiles dans la chambre de lune et que celui-ci se replia sur le lit sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Heureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone sortit l'alpha de ses pensées déprimantes et il répondit avec un empressement mitigé lorsqu'il vit que l'appelant n'était autre que Deaton.

\- Derek, fit la voix grave du vétérinaire, je vais aller à Beacon Hills.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, je dois y rejoindre ma sœur dans une demi-heure, et comme tu m'as fais comprendre que tu voulais venir…

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon apathique et hésita. Pouvait-il partir maintenant et le laisser dans cet état ?

\- …à moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis, continua Deaton après un instant de silence.

\- Non, j'arrive, je serais plus utile avec toi.

Et l'alpha était persuadé de ça. Stiles n'avait de toute évidence pas besoin de ses soins immédiats et lui devait se changer à tout prix les idées et se concentrer sur autre chose même si cela semblait pour l'instant impossible. Il savait que même en accompagnant Deaton à cette rencontre, la plupart de ses pensées seraient dirigées vers son compagnon et qu'il ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, reprit le vétérinaire, rejoins-moi à ma voiture dans cinq minutes.

Derek raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son blouson en cuir avec un sentiment de malaise persistant. Jamais de toute sa vie, lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions, il ne s'était senti aussi perdu, désemparé. Il avait toujours eu le sens des priorités, mais aujourd'hui il ne savait plus. De toute évidence, pour le bien de sa meute il devait s'occuper de régler la menace que représentait Gérard Argent, mais serait-il au top de ses capacités alors que son compagnon était au plus mal ? Pourra-t-il faire les bons choix ?

Secouant la tête, Derek se remit debout. Il devait accompagner son émissaire et s'assurer de sa sécurité, ça, c'était important. Tout comme n'importe quelle information que pourrait lui fournir Marine Morell au sujet de son compagnon serait importante. Aussi, il quitta la chambre de lune avec un dernier regard pour Stiles, verrouilla la porte et s'en alla rejoindre son druide.

Deaton arrêta sa belle Mercedes aux vitres teintées dans une ruelle qui n'avait pas dû voir beaucoup de voitures de ce type. Derek, immobile sur le siège passager, scanna le passage attentivement. Il avait l'oreille aux aguets et inspirait doucement, captant et analysant tout les effluves qui lui parvenaient. De nombreuses n'étaient pas humaines, et toutes lui laissèrent un goût amer de désespoir sur la langue. L'endroit était désert, Derek n'entendait rien, mais il restait vigilant. Le lieu de rencontre choisi par la sœur de Deaton était de toute évidence un endroit fréquenté par des gens peu recommandables. Les odeurs de poubelles, de sang et de la drogue, agressaient les narines de l'alpha et finirent de le convaincre qu'ils avaient vraiment eu une très mauvaise idée de venir ici.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- On l'attend, elle ne devrait pas tarder, répondit le vétérinaire.

Et si elle tardait, Derek l'obligerait à partir. C'était bien trop risqué de s'attarder dans un tel endroit. Non pas que les junkies humains ou moins humains l'effrayaient, mais s'ils se faisaient coincer par la meute de Gérard, cette ruelle n'offrait pas beaucoup d'échappatoires.

\- Je ne savais pas que Beacon Hills cachait un coin aussi glauque, déclara l'alpha en regardant l'enseigne arrière d'une boîte de nuit qui lui était jusque là inconnue.

Cette dernière était complètement illisible, car couverte de tags. Les seules lettres que Derek parvenait à distinguer étaient la première, un « t » et la dernière, un « e ». L'escalier étroit qui menait à l'entrée était jonché de capsules de bières, de mégots de cigarettes ainsi que d'une substance à l'aspect carrément dégueulasse que, après une malheureuse inspiration, Derek identifia comme étant du vomi.

\- C'est le _Tartare_, fit Deaton en suivant le regard du loup. Une boîte où seules les créatures surnaturelles sont admises. Et tu peux bien imaginer quel genre de créatures peut s'y rendre…Loups-garous désespérés, vampires assoiffés, harpies, succubes et de nombreuses autres s'y rendent pour profiter des plaisirs que les quelques humains employés peuvent leur offrir.

\- Merde, c'est carrément morbide. Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'endroits existait.

\- Ils existent. Même ici, à Beacon Hills. Et si Marine nous a donné rendez-vous là c'est bien parce que jamais la meute de Gérard n'y passera.

Derek en était à présent convaincu. Argent était bien trop persuadé de sa valeur pour s'abaisser à mettre un pied dans une ruelle qui aura été foulée par la racaille des bas fonds. Et avec un peu de chance, il épargnerait cette épreuve à ces fidèles serviteurs.

\- Ah, la voilà, fit le druide avant de faire des appels de phares à la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans la ruelle.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste, Marine Morell marchait à vive allure, le stress exsudant par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et s'y engouffra précipitamment avant de la refermer. Aussitôt, le rythme accéléré de son cœur emplit l'habitacle, assourdissant les sens de Derek qui se tourna de trois quarts sur son siège pour mieux l'observer.

La ressemblance entre Deaton et elle était assez frappante. Mêmes yeux noirs, mêmes pommettes saillantes, même menton volontaire, leur lien de parenté était flagrant. La femme frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme si elle avait froid alors que la température extérieure était tout à fait respectable. Derek sentit sa peur lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard de glace.

\- A-Alpha Hale, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Je suis ici pour assurer la sécurité de mon émissaire et aussi entendre ce que vous avez à dire au sujet de mon compagnon.

\- V-votre compagnon ?

Le faisait-elle exprès ? N'avait-elle donc pas vu la façon dont Derek s'était précipité au secours de Stiles ? Les risques qu'il avait pris pour le délivrer ? Mais cette femme devait être bien trop concentrée sur son propre malheur pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

\- Stiles.

Morell écarquilla les yeux et chercha le regard de son frère qui se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de cacher à son alpha la conversation qui allait suivre. Cependant, la…peur qu'elle ressentait envers Derek pourrait être handicapante. Il fallait admettre que ce dernier était plutôt impressionnant et qu'il semblait toujours se délecter des émotions qu'il faisait naître chez les autres. Derek était un alpha juste et bon, mais comme tous les autres alpha, il aimait aussi prouver sa dominance.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Marine ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de me voir ?

\- Oh, Alan, il se passe tellement de choses, débita la femme. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Gérard est au _Level One _et va finir par remarquer mon absence.

\- Comment es-tu partie ? demanda Deaton d'une voix inquiète.

\- Par la porte des toilettes.

\- D'accord, fais vite alors.

La druide acquiesça avant de se mordiller les lèvres, mettant à mal la patience de Derek qui se retint de la secouer pour la faire parler. Le temps était compté, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, alors pourquoi ne se dépêchait-elle pas ?

\- Gérard veut une alliance avec Deucalion, il va lui donner Kate en mariage.

\- Quand ? interrogea Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas. Bientôt. Il va très prochainement envoyer quelqu'un le contacter, probablement un de ses toutous ou bien Chris.

Derek retroussa les lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé que Christopher Argent resterait fidèle aussi longtemps à son père. Il avait un jour espéré que, malgré leurs différends, le frère de Kate se joindrait à sa meute et unirait ses forces aux siennes pour faire tomber Gérard.

\- Il veut nous attaquer, fit Deaton.

\- Oui, acquiesça Morell. Il veut votre meute, votre territoire, mais aussi votre puissance.

\- Il va essayer de me tuer, affirma Derek.

Argent voudrait sûrement en finir de ses propres mains avec lui pour récupérer son pouvoir d'alpha et prendre le contrôle de sa meute.

\- Et concernant Stiles ? Parle-nous de lui, parle-nous du sceau, la pressa son frère.

La femme hésita un instant, jetant un regard désolé à Derek.

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai apposé, finit-elle par dire. Gérard…Gérard m'a obligé à le faire après la mort de John.

Les poings de Derek se serrèrent. Même s'il avait été préparé à une telle éventualité – car après tout, tout ce qui relevait de la magie, et donc des sceaux, concernait les émissaires – il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la punir sur-le-champ. Les émissaires se servaient de leurs dons pour aider leur meute, pour la protéger, la défendre, et non pas pour faire du mal autour d'eux.

\- A quoi sert-il ? Réponds ! s'impatienta l'alpha alors que Morell gardait le silence.

\- C'est un inhibiteur, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'était…c'était pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- De parler ? gronda Derek alors que Deaton essayait de le calmer.

Morell affichait désormais un air terrifié. Les yeux du loup-garou s'étaient mis à rougeoyer et ses griffes, qui étaient sorties sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, entamaient le cuir du siège de la voiture. Le druide, qui les observait du coin de l'œil, se promit d'envoyer la facture à Derek. Bon sang, il n'était pas matérialiste, mais il aimait plutôt sa bagnole !

\- O-oui…Gérard voulait le faire taire et…et aussi…

\- Aussi quoi ?! Parle !

\- Il voulait garder son loup sous contrôle !

\- Pourquoi ? aboya Derek qui n'en pouvait plus d'obtenir les réponses par bribes.

Morell avait intérêt à déballer tout son sac avec qu'il ne perde définitivement le contrôle de son loup. Si ça arrivait, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

\- Le loup de Stiles était puissant, trop puissant. Et…et il ne cessait de se rebeller, de tenter de s'échapper, alors…alors Gérard m'a fait mettre ce sceau sur lui. Ça…ça l'empêche de se transformer.

Derek secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas. Oh, il la croyait tout à fait lorsqu'elle disait que Stiles avait tenté de se rebeller, lui-même avait eu plusieurs aperçus de son caractère tempétueux, mais il était tout à fait capable de se transformer. La preuve était d'ailleurs dans les yeux rouges du garçon et dans ses crocs et ses griffes toujours allongées.

\- Tu mens ! Il peut se transformer, je l'ai vu !

\- C'est impossible, répliqua vivement Morell avec un regain de courage. Il ne peut plus se transformer en loup, je…je m'en suis assurée.

La colère de Derek retomba comme un soufflet. Alors c'était vrai, Stiles avait la capacité de se changer entièrement en loup. Avait eu la capacité.

\- Mais…Mais il y a eu un effet secondaire, murmura l'émissaire en baissant la tête.

\- Tu veux parler du fait que la conscience de Stiles a presque entièrement disparu ? grogna Derek.

\- Je…Je n'avais pas prévu cela. En enfermant son loup, celui-ci est…celui-ci est devenu incontrôlable. Au début, Stiles avait quelques pertes de mémoire, des troubles de l'attention et puis cela a viré à la schizophrénie. Ses…ses rares moments de lucidité ont fini par complètement disparaître.

A présent, l'alpha tremblait tellement que même la voiture vibrait. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce sceau était d'une cruauté…Et il avait détruit l'esprit de Stiles.

\- Comment…Comment peut-on briser le sceau ? Peux-tu le briser ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas, je…je ne peux pas…Gérard…il est le seul à en être capable.

Le grognement que poussa Derek finit de terrifier la femme qui se plaqua contre son siège et jeta un regard suppliant à son frère. Cependant, celui-ci ne pouvait rien pour elle. Même sous la contrainte, même avec un couteau sous la gorge elle aurait dû choisir de sauver le fils de son ancien alpha plutôt que d'obéir à ce psychopathe tyrannique. Elle aurait dû se sacrifier. C'était ce qu'était censé faire un émissaire pour protéger sa meute. C'était ce qu'aurait fait Deaton sans hésiter si cela avait pu sauver les parents de Derek.

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda l'alpha. Je vais lui faire regretter toutes les souffrances qu'il a infligées à Stiles. Je lui boufferai le cœur !

\- Nous n'en doutons pas, Derek, fit le vétérinaire en grimaçant. Mais il faudra d'abord réfléchir sur la façon dont tu le forceras à libérer ton compagnon, car connaissant Gérard, il ne pliera pas facilement.

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois, des images sanguinaires défilant devant ses yeux. Il arracherait tous les secrets d'Argent et après cela…après cela il le tuerait. Lentement. Jamais son loup n'avait eu d'élans sadiques, mais pour ce traître il ferait une exception.

\- Est-ce que Gérard a le soutien infaillible de chacun des membres de sa meute ? demanda encore le druide à sa sœur alors que son alpha reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Je…Je ne m'avancerai pas trop en disant que Chris n'apprécie pas tellement la manière de diriger de son père. Et puis, je pense qu'Allison n'est pas non plus une de ses ferventes admiratrices.

\- Ça en fait deux, ce n'est pas terrible si nous devons compter sur un soutien de leur part, cracha Derek.

Quelle bande de lâches, pensa-t-il. Préférer se soumettre à un alpha tyrannique plutôt que se battre pour sa liberté était une honte pour un loup-garou qui n'avait rien de plus sacré que ça. Derek les méprisait pour avoir abandonné Stiles à son sort. Il les ferait tous payer.

\- Je pense que Parrish pourrait également avoir envie de se retourner contre Gérard. Jordan a un caractère bien trop doux à son goût et il voit la réelle cruauté dont il fait preuve…Il représente une menace.

Derek acquiesça. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Jordan Parrish et avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer une fois au _Level One. _Il avait d'ailleurs le souvenir de s'être demandé comment un homme aussi gentil, calme et intelligent pouvait suivre un alpha tel que Gérard Argent. Si Derek pouvait le récupérer dans sa meute, se serait un putain de véritable atout pour lui.

\- Comment Gérard a réagi lorsqu'il a constaté la disparition de Stiles ? interrogea Deaton.

L'alpha se fit attentif. Lui aussi voulait connaître la réponse à cette question. Est-ce que Morell avait été punie ? Est-ce qu'Argent était entré dans une rage folle et prévoyait de récupérer son compagnon ? Il voulait savoir à quel point le garçon était important dans les plans de Gérard. Malheureusement pour lui, la druide sembla de nouveau sur le qui-vive et s'agita.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Ils me cherchent, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

\- Attends ! fit Derek en voulant la retenir.

Mais la femme s'esquiva rapidement de la voiture et repartit à grands pas dans la ruelle. Frustré, l'alpha l'aurait suivi si Deaton ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Tu ne peux pas risquer de nous faire repérer, dit-il simplement.

Derek dut admettre qu'il avait raison et resta calé dans son siège malgré la tension évidente qui étirait ses muscles. Il avait une envie folle et suicidaire d'en découdre tout de suite avec Gérard. Là, maintenant, en territoire neutre. Ce qui était de toute évidence une très, très mauvaise idée puisqu'il ferait entrer sa meute dans une guerre dont ils ne ressortiraient pas vainqueurs.

\- Il viendra à toi, déclara le vétérinaire. Quand il sera sur ton territoire, tu pourras en finir avec lui.

Deaton était persuadé que Gérard, dans un face à face, n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant contre un combattant de l'envergure de Derek. Il était trop vieux, pas assez fort, pas assez agile. Sa seule arme résiderait dans le nombre de loups qu'il parviendrait à rallier à sa cause. Et si Deucalion prêtait main-forte à Gérard, Derek avait intérêt à trouver lui aussi des alliés. Vite.

Le druide avait entendu toutes sortes de choses au sujet de Deucalion et de sa meute. Ses bêtas étaient jeunes, entraînés, sans pitié et Deaton n'était pas certain que la nouvelle génération de la meute Hale puisse leur faire face. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas.

\- Ce qu'il a fait à Stiles, mumura Derek alors que le vétérinaire remettait la voiture sur la route. Ce qu'il a fait…

\- …c'est barbare et inhumain, je sais. Ce sceau…Je ne pensais même pas que ma sœur serait capable de réaliser une telle aberration. Et ça signifie que Gérard se sentait réellement menacé par Stiles.

\- Mais, il avait quoi ? Onze ans ? Douze ans à l'époque ? Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse qui venait de perdre son père aurait pu faire contre un ce monstre ?

Deaton secoua la tête, n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

\- Stiles était déjà destiné à prendre la succession de son père à l'époque. John…John était très fier de lui. Malgré son jeune âge, il se faisait déjà obéir de tout le monde, alors j'imagine sans mal que Gérard, simple bêta, ait pu se sentir en danger à cause de lui.

Derek ferma les yeux un instant. Dans ses souvenirs, Stiles était seulement un garçon agaçant, le collant de trop près et l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait en effet observé une grande ténacité chez lui, mais n'avait pas prêté attention à cette âme de leader à laquelle le druide faisait référence. Peut-être parce que lui-même était destiné à devenir alpha qu'il n'avait pas perçu le potentiel de Stiles. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était trop occupé à batifoler avec Kate pour accorder de l'attention au morveux.

Quoiqu'il en fût aujourd'hui, Derek le regrettait amèrement. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et rencontrer le vrai Stiles, car cette chance ne lui serait peut-être plus jamais donnée…

Lorsque l'émissaire se gara devant sa maison, Derek sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Encore. Scott l'attendait dans les marches, se tortillant les mains en tout sens et une expression angoissée sur le visage.

L'alpha n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour bondir de la voiture et se ruer vers lui, ne doutant pas de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboya Derek. Je t'avais chargé de surveiller Stiles !

\- Justement ! Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas, mec. Tu aurais dû me laisser une clé de la chambre !

Énervé, l'alpha le repoussa de la main et gravit les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Peter et Malia n'étaient pas présents, ce qui était assurément une bonne chose, alors qu'est-ce qui…

Une odeur de sang le frappa au visage.

Le sang de Stiles.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il volait vers la chambre de lune, Scott et Deaton sur ses talons. La seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, c'était que son compagnon était blessé. Il était blessé et seul dans la chambre de lune. Derek n'avait jamais pensé que Stiles pourrait essayer de se blesser, mais alors qu'il insérait fébrilement la clé dans la serrure, des milliers de scénarios morbides défilèrent dans sa tête. Son compagnon en train de se taillader les veines à l'aide de ses griffes. Son compagnon en train de se frapper la tête contre les murs en acier pour tenter de se débarrasser de son loup. Son compagnon en train…

…de se ronger le poignet pour se débarrasser de la chaîne dans laquelle il s'était emmêlé.

\- Stiles ! s'écria Derek en se ruant vers lui avant d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais les crocs du garçon étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa chair et lorsque Derek posa la main sur lui, cela ne fit que redoubler l'ardeur qu'il mettait à se ronger l'os.

\- Non ! Arrête ! Mais arrête, bordel ! hurla l'alpha qui perdait le contrôle de lui-même en voyant le filet de sang s'écouler du poignet blessé de son compagnon pour finir dans la petite flaque déjà formée sur le sol.

Scott se précipita à son tour vers eux et commença à démêler fiévreusement la chaîne qui était reliée au pied du bureau. Normalement, ce genre de chaîne n'était utile que lorsqu'un jeune loup devenait totalement incontrôlable à la pleine lune, et le bêta savait que jamais Derek ne l'aurait mise à son compagnon, alors…Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec ça autour du poignet ?

\- Dépêche-toi, Scott ! cria l'alpha alors qu'il tentait de desserrer la mâchoire de Stiles.

Deaton, resté à l'écart, s'était agenouillé sur le sol et préparait déjà une seringue de morphine. Il avait déjà observé un tel comportement chez les loups et les renards lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient coincés dans un piège de chasseur. Pour se libérer et survivre, ils faisaient exactement se que Stiles était en train de faire : se ronger la patte pour pouvoir s'enfuir. C'était un instinct basique, incontrôlable, et pas du tout une envie de se faire du mal volontairement. Stiles était un loup à part entière, une bête. Une bête prise au piège.

\- Scott !

\- J'y suis presque, Derek ! répondit Scott alors que ses mains étaient tachées de sang.

La chaîne glissait sous ses doigts, rendant le travail encore plus difficile. Le nœud qui maintenant la main de Stiles prisonnière était extrêmement serré. La garçon avait dû tirer dessus de toutes ses forces pour essayer de se libérer, ne faisant qu'empirer la chose. C'étaient les cliquetis de l'acier et les gémissements qui avaient attiré l'attention de Scott à moitié endormi contre la porte sur le palier, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsque Derek était parti avec Deaton, le bêta était tout de suite venu pour surveiller le compagnon de son alpha et tenir Malia et son père loin de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le danger pourrait également venir de l'intérieur et que sans la clé, il resterait totalement impuissant.

Avec un cri de soulagement, Scott parvint enfin à libérer le poignet meurtri et balança la chaîne loin de Stiles tandis que Derek entourait totalement ce dernier de son corps et regardait avec horreur l'état de la blessure.

Mon dieu, ils étaient intervenus juste à temps avant que Stiles ne s'ampute définitivement de sa main.

Il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Le garçon était aussi pâle qu'un mort et sa main, encore retenue à son bras par quelques chairs déchirées et l'os entamé, pendait lamentablement. Stiles gémissait de douleur, au bord de l'évanouissement, les griffes de sa main indemne plantées profondément dans la cuisse de Derek.

\- Deaton, geignit celui-ci. Donne-lui quelque chose, je t'en prie, je…

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, Derek. C'est de la morphine, dit le druide en s'approchant avec une seringue.

Il administra rapidement l'opiacé au jeune loup-garou couvert de sueur. Derek pria pour que Stiles s'endorme sous la dose, ou bien qu'il tombe dans les pommes pour s'épargner une telle douleur et une telle vision, mais cela n'arriva pas. Les yeux de son compagnon restèrent à moitié ouverts et sa poitrine se soulevait toujours à un rythme effréné. Heureusement, Derek voyait les tendons commencer à se ressouder.

\- Ne peux-tu pas l'endormir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il…qu'il…

L'alpha ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, car, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bras nu de son compagnon, ses veines se noircirent. Malgré la morphine que le vétérinaire venait de lui administrer, Stiles souffrait toujours et Derek se mit à absorber un maximum sa douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas, Derek, répondit le druide. S'il perd connaissance maintenant, ça ralentira le processus de guérison et il pourrait définitivement perdre sa main.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Scott choqué.

Derek serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Laisser Stiles seul avait été une autre erreur. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ses problèmes de cette façon, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais il l'avait fait, et le résultat était là. Son compagnon souffrait encore.

Alors que Deaton bandait la blessure ouverte le plus précautionneusement possible, l'alpha se mit à bercer le garçon.

\- Derek, murmura le vétérinaire. Derek, je suis désolé.

Mais le loup n'en avait rien à foutre de sa pitié. En cet instant, il ne pouvait que le détester. Le détester d'être aussi impuissant, d'être aussi incapable d'aider Stiles. Il n'était bon qu'à le piquer avec ses maudites seringues ! Et aucune de ses substances n'avait eu le moindre bienfait sur le garçon. Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver ses esprits ni à guérir. Deaton ne pouvait rien faire à part soulager de façon infinitésimale la douleur de son compagnon avec de la morphine. La morphine. Encore une chose que Derek exécrait. Ça sentait tellement mauvais, et à chaque fois ça enfonçait Stiles dans un état catatonique dont il n'arrivait pas à le sortir.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire pour aider son compagnon ?

Derek avait désormais la preuve concrète que Stiles était plus un loup qu'un homme. Au lieu de s'alimenter pour reprendre des forces, il se laissait dépérir. Au lieu d'accepter les soins, il se débattait. Et au lieu d'essayer de démêler la chaîne, il s'était rongé le bras.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son compagnon était une bête sauvage. Sauvage et blessé. Dangereuse. La meute avait eu raison et lui avait eu tort. On ne pouvait pas le laisser en liberté. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Stiles n'était plus dirigé que par l'instinct de survie. Un instinct violent qui lui dictait de se laisser faire pour endormir leur vigilance. Derek ne serait même pas étonné si un jour le garçon se retournait contre lui et tentait de s'échapper. Aucun loup ne pouvait résister à ce que la nature ordonnait. Même Stiles, un garçon autrefois si vif et intelligent, fort au point d'effrayer Gérard Argent, ne pouvait rien contre ça et avait déjà compris que c'était vain de se battre.

Stiles n'était plus un loup-garou. Malgré son apparence humaine, malgré ses grains de beauté et sa peau douce, il n'était plus qu'un loup. Seulement un loup. Un animal coincé dans une meute qui avait peur de lui et qui le tenait à l'écart sans lui laisser une chance de s'intégrer. Coincé avec un alpha qui s'obstinerait chaque jour du reste de sa vie à le rendre heureux, même si c'était une entreprise vouée à échouer.

Coincé dans une meute, coincé dans un corps qui ne le laissait pas se transformer, coincé, tout simplement. Prisonnier. Enfermé dans une cage. Peut-être que celle-ci était plus accueillante que la précédente, plus confortable, moins terrifiante, mais ça restait une cage. Une cage dont il fallait absolument qu'il s'échappe. Et c'était Derek qui en détenait la clé. Il était conscient que Stiles…que _la bête_ le savait et qu'il lui faudrait être prudent. Derek n'était pas dupe et cela l'anéantissait. Il venait de comprendre que jamais le jeune loup ne pourrait le voir comme un compagnon. Il n'était qu'un geôlier de plus à amadouer.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles, murmura Derek avec un sanglot dans la voix. Ça va aller.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Cette sixième impression ? **

**Si vous avez aimé, ensevelissez-moi de review, c'est ma seule rémunération et la plus gratifiante, alors lâchez-vous !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bizz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Heu... Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver, ça c'est sûr. Franchement, j'ai même pas eu le temps de le relire, je l'ai corrigé, mais il est possible que des phrases étranges se soient dissimulées et aient échappé à ma super top vigilance...en déclin. **MAIS**, et j'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous l'annoncer, **il est plus long que les autres** ! Eh oui, mesdames et mesdames (et messieurs, accessoirement), c'est possible ! Ah, et il y a une ébauche de** lemon, **donc sortez les mouchoirs pour pleurer, ou autre chose comme vous voulez...

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter si ce n'est que je dis une grand **MERCI **aux reviewers ! Sérieusement ? J'ai adoré vos commentaires ! Beaucoup m'ont fait rire, et tous m'ont fait très plaisir ! Continuez comme ça ;)

* * *

**RAR**

**Drayy** : Merci beaucoup :) Je sais que ce chapitre en a fait déprimer beaucoup, mais celui-ci sera nettement plus positif !

**paty27** : Hey ! D'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ensuite...j'ai bien conscience d'en faire baver Stiles, mais c'est justement l'histoire et son titre. Cependant, à partir de ce chapitre, les choses devraient s'arranger pour lui ! Encore merci, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt ;)

**LMG** : Tiens tu l'as ton chapitre 7, petit poiscaille ! Et pour ce qui est des 100 chapitres...on verra ^^J'ai pas l'intention d'y être toujours à mes 80 balais...

**Sanga** : Hey ! Bon, je vais pas te spoiler la suite, mais dans ce chapitre les choses s'arrangent un peu pour Derek et Stiles. Et promis aucun d'eux ne va partir en dépression ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! Bizz

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucun changement. Stiles restait plongé dans une profonde apathie, les yeux vides. Il ne réagissait plus, même pas lorsque que Derek le touchait, et ne mangeait toujours pas. En tous cas, pas de lui-même, car l'alpha s'était mis à lui donner la becquée sous peine de le voir devenir une momie vivante. Derek, impuissant, regardait donc son compagnon se laisser mourir à petit feu. Il était désemparé et avait l'impression d'avoir tout essayé.

Au début, il avait tenté de restimuler son affection en frottant son visage contre le sien, le marquant de son odeur et l'enveloppant de sa chaleur la nuit. Parce que Derek avait retrouvé sa place dans le lit de son compagnon, n'en pouvant plus de passer ses nuits seul, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant le plafond en attendant le jour pour le revoir. Il s'était donc d'autorité imposé entre les draps du jeune loup qui n'avait émis aucune protestation, ne semblant ni heureux ni importuné par cette décision, mais seulement indifférent.

La chaleur n'ayant donc pas rallumé l'étincelle dans les yeux grenat de son compagnon, il avait multiplié les marques d'affection et les petites attentions et ne l'avait plus jamais laissé seul, même pas une petite seconde. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait récoltée ces derniers jours, c'était un regard désabusé. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire naître un frisson sur la peau pâle du garçon, pas un. Et lorsqu'il avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes, lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue ou encore suçoté l'oreille, aucun désir, aucune excitation ne s'était élevée de Stiles, ce qui avait vraiment démoralisé Derek pour le coup.

L'alpha avait pensé qu'une relation charnelle permettrait d'éveiller les sens de son compagnon, et peut-être plus tard ses sentiments, mais ses tentatives avaient échoué lamentablement. Le jeune loup-garou avait comme placé des barrières autour de son propre corps, empêchant Derek de l'atteindre.

Ce samedi était exactement comme les autres. Il découlait d'une semaine plate, où l'attente et l'espoir avaient suinté de chaque jour, laissant Derek dans l'expectative. Mais ce samedi-là, l'alpha avait décidé qu'il était grand temps que les choses changent. Ayant déjà l'impression d'être au fond du trou, il se disait que quoiqu'il advienne il ne pourrait qu'amorcer une remontée vers la surface, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Voilà pourquoi que ce samedi-là, Derek était allé chez son émissaire pour lui demander de l'aide après l'avoir rejeté maintes et maintes fois. Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas gérer Stiles et la meute seul. Le grand alpha Hale était dans une impasse et avait besoin d'aide. Cela avait été une violence pour lui de le reconnaître, mais les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait les ignorer. De plus, il serait prêt à tout pour son compagnon, même à implorer Deaton à genoux, même s'il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver à une telle extrémité.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi, disait le vétérinaire alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, observant son invité avec un air navré.

Derek détestait les airs navrés, et encore plus le fait que l'émissaire ne s'était même pas levé pour le saluer. Mais il prit sur lui, sachant qu'il était essentiel de rester en bon terme avec le vétérinaire s'il voulait trouver un moyen de guérir Stiles.

\- Pas grand-chose c'est déjà bien, répondit l'alpha en essayant de ne pas trop paraître désespéré.

Il échoua lamentablement.

Au moins, cela fit réagir Deaton qui décroisa enfin les jambes et lui prêta plus d'attention. Derek n'était pas un homme qui montrait ses faiblesses, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas un homme à venir demander de l'aide, mais là, il avait de toute évidence laissé sa fierté de côté pour venir le voir.

\- Fais-moi un topo de la situation, dit finalement l'émissaire en se bougeant de son fauteuil.

Derek cacha son soulagement et se mit à parler rapidement :

\- Sa blessure au poignet et presque complètement guérie, grâce à tes onguents et à sa capacité de régénération spontanée. Mais il refuse toujours de s'alimenter et il perd du poids. Beaucoup de poids. Son manque de force le laisse dans un état semi-comateux en permanence.

Le silence de Deaton le mit sur les nerfs, mais il s'efforça de rester calme. Ce qui lui demanda une grande maîtrise de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas posséder. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le vétérinaire l'incita à le suivre dans son laboratoire.

\- Je peux peut-être lui donner une décoction à base de plantes qui le nourrira. Tu pourras lui faire boire plus facilement et en profiter pour lui donner des compléments alimentaires.

« C'est tout ? » hurla Derek dans sa tête. Des compléments alimentaires et une petite soupe magique ? Bien sûr, il n'allait pas cracher dedans, mais il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus…radical de la part de Deaton. Quelque chose comme des intraveineuses.

\- Le soja, le blé, les algues et l'avocat sont riches en protéines et en gras, et ça ne pourra qu'être bon pour ton compagnon, déclara le druide en mixant des plantes dans un mortier sous l'œil attentif de Derek.

Bientôt, une pâte verdâtre prit forme dans le récipient que Deaton transvasa dans un bocal et rallongea d'eau. Lorsqu'il lui fut tendu avec un flacon de gélules nutritives, l'alpha s'en empara avec un peu de scepticisme.

\- Je t'en préparerai tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse manger quelque chose de plus consistant. Ça prendra du temps avant que son estomac supporte de la nourriture plus riche, alors il faudra que tu sois patient. Donne-lui deux comprimés à chaque repas.

Derek acquiesça mollement et se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, le bocal serré contre lui.

\- Oh, avant que tu ne partes, j'ai fait quelques recherches au sujet du sceau de ma sœur, déclara Deaton alors que l'alpha descendait les premières marches.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle n'a pas menti, seul Gérard a le pouvoir de le défaire.

Derek, qui n'espérait pas spécialement de bonne nouvelle, opina et allait reprendre sa route lorsque la voix du druide s'éleva de nouveau derrière lui.

\- En revanche, sa…mort serait comme une annulation.

Un long frémissement parcourut l'échine de l'alpha dont les yeux rougeoyèrent un instant. Tuer Gérard Argent. Il en rêvait depuis des années et aujourd'hui, il se mettrait de tout cœur à la tâche, ayant une bonne raison de le faire. S'il fallait assassiner ce psychopathe pour délivrer son compagnon, eh bien soit, Derek le ferait le cœur vaillant.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, l'alpha se remit en marche, l'esprit déjà en guerre. Il savait qu'il devait continuer de préparer sa meute et de rassembler ses forces afin d'être prêt lorsque Argent les attaquerait, mais le simple fait de savoir que trancher sa tête serait une délivrance pour son compagnon, suffisait à faire courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

En rentrant chez lui, tournant et retournant dans sa tête toutes sortes de scénarii où il torturait et tuait Gérard Argent de toutes les façons possibles, Derek découvrit Scott et Isaac dans son salon. Jetant les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs regards anxieux, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et mit le bocal qui contenait l'étrange substance verdâtre dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scott qui s'était glissé derrière lui.

\- Une boisson tonique, ironisa Derek en claquant la porte du frigo et en se tournant vers son bêta.

Il sortit de la cuisine et allait monter au premier voir Stiles lorsqu'il se trouve Isaac sur son chemin, lui bloquant l'accès à l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, encore ? gronda l'alpha en montrant les dents.

Isaac se tendit, essayant de ne pas réagir à l'autorité dans la voix de son chef de meute. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se démonte. Ni lui, ni Scott. Ils avaient longuement parlé entre eux et étaient parvenus à la conclusion que Derek avait grand besoin de se changer les idées et de laisser un peu la responsabilité de son compagnon à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de confiance évidemment, quelqu'un qui n'effrayait pas Stiles.

\- Je t'emmène au terrain, déclara Scott. Tu as besoin de voir tes bêtas, et ils ont besoin de leur alpha pour les motiver. Jackson dit que depuis quelques jours ils ne sont plus très en forme et qu'ils mettent de la mauvaise volonté dans leurs entraînements. Et puis…ta sœur veut te voir.

Derek se renfrogna aussitôt. Il n'avait pas parlé à Cora depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il partait en mission sauvetage, en vérité. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait déménagé chez Liam juste après la première réunion de meute et qu'il l'avait assez mal pris… même s'il comprenait parfaitement que sa sœur en avait eu assez de Peter et Malia !

L'alpha savait qu'elle était à bout de nerfs avant de migrer chez le jeune Dunbar. Elle s'était battue avec Malia assez violemment – du sang et des cheveux avaient volé partout dans la maison – et s'engueulait tout le temps avec son oncle, aussi avait-elle choisi la sage décision de prendre du recul pendant quelque temps. Mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle avait été aux abonnés absents lorsqu'ils avaient dû voter pour l'enfermement de Stiles ! Elle n'avait même pas eu la curiosité de lui rendre visite ! En fait, elle évitait son frère comme la peste et Derek ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devait cependant avouer qu'il avait tellement été accaparé par ses problèmes que Cora lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit.

Peut-être était-il temps de se rapprocher d'elle et des autres membres de la meute. Scott avait raison. Il avait besoin de renouer. Mais…

\- Je ne laisse pas Stiles seul, grogna-t-il. Je le lui ai promis.

\- Ça va aller, mec, je vais rester avec lui, déclara Isaac en souriant. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, et c'est réciproque. Tu n'as plus qu'à me donner la clé de la chambre et je vais de suite m'enfermer avec lui.

\- Pas question ! s'écria Derek. Je ne le lâche plus des yeux, pas après ce qui s'est passé, je…

\- Mec, le coupa Scott en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, tu as besoin de relâcher un peu de pression, là. Tu fais confiance à Isaac, n'est-ce pas ?

L'alpha hésita. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance à son bêta, là n'était pas la question, il…

\- Je saurais très bien gérer la situation, Derek. J'ouvre la porte, je la ferme à clé, personne ne rentre, personne ne sort à part moi. Je ferais attention à Stiles et le traiterai comme un prince ! Je peux même lui donner à manger si tu veux !

Les arguments des deux bêtas allaient le faire plier, ils le voyaient bien. Derek savait que sa meute avait besoin de lui, mais son tiraillement pour son compagnon l'empêchait de prendre une décision, voilà pourquoi il avait besoin d'eux en ce moment pour décider à ça place.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, s'impatienta Isaac en ignorant le fait que son alpha, en plus d'être carrément autoritaire, était aussi un homme dangereux.

Et ça, Derek le lui rappela avec un grondement qui aurait couché un ours au sol. Mais qui leur fit simplement rouler des yeux.

\- Donne, répéta simplement le blondinet.

\- Bordel, mais qui m'a collé des bêtas pareils, souffla l'alpha en enlevant la cordelette de son cou autour de laquelle se balançait la clé de la chambre de lune.

Isaac s'en empara d'un geste rapide, craignant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'arrivera rien à ton petit compagnon avec moi. Et il ne m'arrivera rien non plus, promis.

\- C'est bon, je te fais confiance, grinça Derek. Donne-lui un peu de la soupe que lui a préparé Deaton et que j'ai mis dans le frigo. C'est sûrement dégueulasse, mais assure-toi qu'il la boive, c'est censé lui redonner un peu d'énergie. Y a des pailles dans la cuisine, ce sera plus facile. Et prends ça, continua-t-il en lui tendant le flacon de compléments alimentaires. Donne-lui en deux.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Isaac en soupirant.

\- Ouais. Et s'il lui arrive un truc, je t'arrache la tête.

La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère et Isaac avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer les colères de son alpha.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Un rapide regard échangé avec son frère de meute et Scott traîna Derek à l'extérieur. Tout le long du chemin qui conduisait au terrain d'entraînement, ce dernier n'arrêta pas de maugréer et de marmonner dans sa barbe, pestant contre ses bêtas trop autoritaires. Scott affichait un petit sourire, notant la pointe d'affection dans le ton de son chef et sachant qu'Isaac et lui étaient ses deux préférés justement parce qu'ils ne s'écrasaient pas à chacun de ses coups de gueule. Quoique…Jackson ne s'écrasait pas souvent et pourtant Derek n'était pas son plus grand fan. Vraiment bizarre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bordure du terrain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Derek fut agréablement surpris de voir autant de monde en train de s'entraîner. Noshiko, la mère de Kira, ainsi que quelques autres aînés étaient en train d'apprendre aux autres à parfaire leurs techniques de combat au corps à corps, mais aussi à l'arme blanche.

Derek ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer sa sœur grâce à ses longs cheveux bruns et sa silhouette tonique. Et comme par hasard, elle était en train de s'entraîner avec Liam sous l'œil vigilant de son tuteur. Il fallait reconnaître que ce gosse était plutôt sacrément doué ! Presque autant que Scott !

Quelques têtes se levèrent à son apparition et certains saluèrent l'alpha d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le combat. Les yeux de Derek voyagèrent sur toute la surface du terrain (qui devait être au moins aussi grand que celui d'un de Lacrosse), et une immense satisfaction apparut sur son visage. Ses bêtas se préparaient correctement à affronter l'orage qui s'annonçait. Pour sa plus grande stupeur, même Lydia était là et écoutait les conseils de Braeden. Elle avait troqué ses habituelles robes de couturier pour un simple jogging gris, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et une paire de baskets. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval qui dégageait son agréable visage aussi maquillé qu'à l'ordinaire et, même en plein effort, la jeune fille restait magnifique.

A quelques mètres de là, Jackson, qui était aux prises avec son meilleur ami Danny, lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil et serrait la mâchoire lorsque son ex-petite amie subissait une attaque de Braeden. Derek était certain que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait kidnappé Lydia Martin et l'aurait enfermé au sommet d'une tour pour la tenir loin du danger. Mais elle faisait partie de la meute au même titre qu'un autre, et elle n'était certainement pas une fille à accepter d'être tenue à l'écart. Même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier son verni. Brave fille.

\- Est-ce que ça ne te remotive pas ? demanda Scott son sempiternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de motivation pour vouloir extraire le cœur d'Argent de sa poitrine, répondit Derek les sourcils froncés. Mais je dois t'accorder que ça fait du bien.

\- Du bien ?

\- Oui, de savoir que mes bêtas sont toujours avec moi malgré…malgré les incidents avec Stiles.

Scott sembla gêné par cette réponse et évita le regard de l'alpha.

\- Tu sais, dit-il doucement au bout d'un moment, ils te suivront toujours, Derek, quoi que tu puisses faire. Je sais qu'ils sont tristes à cause de ce qui se passe avec ton compagnon, ils…On a tous remarqué que tu te sentais seul. On…

\- Derek ! appela une voix interrompant Scott.

L'alpha et lui se tournèrent vers la personne qui l'avait hélé et furent surpris de voir Erika courir vers eux. Derek n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis leur désastreuse rencontre chez les McCall, mais elle semblait entièrement remise. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'amertume à son encontre. Elle était guérie, pas Stiles. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait enfermé sans avoir le droit de mettre un bout de museau dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Derek d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsqu'elle parvint à leur hauteur.

\- Je…J'aimerai m'excuser, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante en restant à une distance respectable de son alpha.

Erika était blessée de l'attitude de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle avait traversé une mauvaise passe quelques années auparavant, Derek avait été là pour la soutenir et l'aider. Il faisait figure de grand-frère, alors le savoir fâché contre elle la mettait au plus mal.

\- Pour ce que j'ai dit, à propos de Stiles. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ton compagnon.

\- Tu étais là lorsque j'ai dit qu'on partait le tirer des griffes d'Argent, rétorqua Derek en l'analysant.

Il voyait bien la gêne et les regrets de la jeune fille, mais il ne se sentait pas près à lui pardonner. C'était à cause d'elle que Stiles était enfermé. Du moins, en grande partie. Il en voulait également à Jackson pour s'être allié avec les autres, même si après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il savait que pour eux, c'était son compagnon la menace. Cependant, il soupçonnait Jackson de prendre sa revanche. Après tout, il avait toujours voulu attirer l'attention de Scott quand ils étaient gosses, mais Stiles l'avait éclipsé sur tous les points. La rancune était tenace.

\- Ouais. Mais j'ai été tellement surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire attaquer aussi violemment, essaye de comprendre, Derek ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

De mieux en mieux, pensa Derek. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant et l'agitation de Scott à son côté montrait qu'il se disait exactement la même chose. Ils étaient venus ici pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit, et pas replonger dans les évènements glauques des derniers jours.

\- Je comprends, Erika, ça ne veut pas dire que je pardonne. Après ce qu'il a vécu, Stiles ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je…j'en suis consciente, mais…

\- Mes…sentiments sont trop irrationnels pour que j'accepte d'entendre ton plaidoyer plus longtemps. Tu pourras réessayer lorsque mon compagnon ira mieux. S'il se remet un jour, asséna Derek en se détournant de la jeune fille.

Il savait qu'il venait d'être extrêmement dur avec elle, mais comme il l'avait dit, ses sentiments étaient trop irrationnels pour qu'il puisse songer à lui pardonner maintenant. Scott adressa un regard désolé à Erika avant d'emboîter les pas de son alpha.

\- Tu es vraiment accro, hein ? dit-il alors qu'ils retournaient doucement au village.

Derek l'ignora, mais Scott ne lâcha pas le morceau. Combien de fois son alpha s'était-il moqué de son attitude envers Kira ? Beaucoup. C'était donc tout à fait normal qu'il lui renvoie l'ascenseur.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà entièrement convaincu que Stiles est ton âme sœur ? Normalement tu ne devrais le savoir qu'à la pleine lune, non ?

L'alpha hocha la tête. Les loups-garous reconnaissaient plus facilement leurs compagnons lorsque la lune était ronde et leurs bêtes à fleur de peau. Lorsque Kira était arrivé au village, Scott s'était attaché à elle très rapidement, mais n'avait été certain d'avoir trouvé sa compagne que lorsque leurs loups s'étaient reconnus. Lorsqu'ils les avaient laissés prendre le pas sur leur partie humaine.

\- Sa bête a pris le contrôle, répondit enfin Derek. Stiles est comme coincé dans un état lunaire permanent, c'est pour ça que mon loup a reconnu le sien dès que j'ai croisé son regard.

Scott acquiesça, trouvant l'explication plausible.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'avoir enfin trouvé ?

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à son bêta et poussa un profond soupir, réfléchissant à ses sentiments tout en pressant le pas lorsque sa maison fut en vue. Il trouvait cette conversation tout à fait gênante.

\- C'est…Je ne sais pas très bien comment je me sens par rapport à ça. J'ai été d'abord soulagé, ensuite extrêmement inquiet, soucieux et fugacement heureux. Mais…je n'en voudrais pas un autre que lui.

\- Évidemment.

Scott se garda de faire un autre commentaire, voyant que son alpha n'avait guère envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison Hale, le bêta ne fut pas surpris de voir Derek monter directement au premier et il le suivit, souhaitant que rien ne soit arrivé. Il avait confiance en Isaac et il souhaitait vraiment de toutes ses forces que tout ce soit bien passé.

\- C'est moi, ouvre ! ordonna l'alpha en frappant à la porte blindée fermée.

\- J'arrive ! chuchota Isaac de l'autre côté tout en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure. Faites moins de bruit, Stiles dort.

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris, et entra silencieusement. Le blondinet n'avait pas menti, le garçon était effectivement allongé sous les couvertures, endormi et le visage tourné vers le mur. Son expression était sereine et l'alpha, qui n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors d'être si crispé, relâcha la tension dans ses épaules. Un rapide coup d'œil au bureau où des cahiers étaient étalés lui montra qu'Isaac avait travaillé là, et le bocal de soupe un peu moins rempli qu'auparavant lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi à faire manger Stiles.

\- Comme je te l'avais promis, ça c'est bien passé, murmura Isaac pour ne pas déranger le dormeur. Il était assez calme et il a bu de ce truc sans trop rechigner. Même s'il a paru trouver cela tout à fait dégueulasse et, entre nous, ça doit carrément l'être !

Derek hocha vaguement la tête, se disant que lui-même ne se risquerait pas à boire cette potion _made in Deaton_ s'il avait le choix.

\- Merci, Isaac.

\- De rien. Vous ne vous êtes pas absentés longtemps, je trouve.

\- Erika est venue faire son _mea culpa_, répondit Scott tout en survolant du regard la silhouette de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Ah. On lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas le moment, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête. Elle doit s'en vouloir, non ? Derek, est-ce que tu…

Isaac s'interrompit lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son alpha et le trouva assis sur le bord du lit, une main sur la hanche de son compagnon. Son regard était doux, tendre et infiniment amoureux. Le blondinet se sentit rougir d'embarras en voyant l'intensité de son regard et il resta immobile, la mâchoire pendante, jusqu'à ce que Scott ne le tire vers l'extérieur. Avant de sortir, Isaac ramassa ses affaires et remit la clé à Derek qui la prit machinalement, ne détournant pas son regard du garçon paisiblement endormi.

Scott referma doucement la porte derrière eux et échangea un regard complice avec son frère. La situation allait s'améliorer, ils en étaient tous les deux persuadés.

Dans la chambre de lune, Derek contemplait le visage de son compagnon, la main à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à la caresser du bout des doigts, il frissonna sous la sensation. C'était comme toucher du velours. Un velours chaud qui transformait son propre sang en lave en fusion. C'était indescriptible.

Le cœur du loup-garou eut un sursaut lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours clos, et pressa sa joue contre la paume de sa main, recherchant sa présence. Depuis qu'il était arrivé là le premier jour, Stiles n'avait plus fait un geste dans sa direction, et ce simple mouvement, même inconscient, était si réconfortant pour lui qui avait craint d'être incapable de faire réagir le garçon à nouveau.

Tout en se glissant lentement sous les couvertures à son côté, Derek ne le quitta pas des yeux et laissa sa main sous la joue de son compagnon. Il conserva tout de même une distance entre leurs deux corps, ne voulant pas réveiller Stiles ou faire quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu. Cependant, son entreprise dut échouer puisque le garçon commença à bouger. L'alpha se figea, s'attendant à se faire rejeter dès qu'il aurait ouvert les yeux. Le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon s'accéléra un peu, annonçant son imminent réveil. Et lorsqu'enfin il battit des paupières pour poser ses yeux rouges sang sur Derek, sa réaction ne fut pas celle redoutée.

Stiles ne chercha pas à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard de l'alpha et ne se déroba pas, même lorsqu'il remarqua la main glissée sous son visage.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que ça a été avec Isaac ? demanda prudemment Derek en se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le garçon cligna des yeux et il prit ça pour une réponse positive. Heureusement pour le blond d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à lui mettre un bon coup de pied au cul s'il avait négligé son compagnon.

\- Tu ne t'es pas senti…menacé, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, le garçon baissa les yeux et les releva avec une nouvelle lueur les animant juste avant de resserrer ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Derek qui s'arrêta tout bonnement de respirer. Est-ce que son compagnon allait enfin accepter sa présence ? Est-ce qu'il allait… ?

Stiles se blottit contre lui et il inspira une brusque bouffée d'air, se sentant revivre. _Enfin_. Quoi qu'Isaac ait pu lui raconter à son sujet, il l'en remerciait. En fait, il pourrait bien le prendre dans ses bras la prochaine fois qu'il le verra.

Derek passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, essayant le moins possible de peser sur lui. C'était un miracle. Un vrai miracle, putain ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de contentement et un son rauque roula dans sa gorge, faisant frissonner le garçon qui leva son joli visage vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Le sourire que lui adressa Derek sembla le rassurer et il cala le bout de son nez froid contre sa clavicule, rendant le loup euphorique pour la première fois de la semaine.

**POV de la bête…mais pas que.**

Elle sortait peu à peu de sa léthargie, groggy et faible, mais guérie. Depuis une semaine, l'inactivité l'avait plongée dans un état proche d'une transe et elle avait assisté à sa vie comme un spectateur regarde un film : sans bouger ni réfléchir. Elle savait exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à se replier dans cet état, mais ne savait pas ce qui l'en avait fait sortir.

La bête en avait voulu à son sauveur miracle qui l'avait enfermé exactement comme le faisait le vieil alpha qui terrifiait encore ses rêves. Exactement ? Non, pas vraiment, elle n'avait reçu aucun coup et aucune lanière malfaisante ne s'était abattue sur son dos. Elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que la seule blessure qu'elle avait récoltée, elle se l'était infligée elle-même par accident.

Sa rancœur contre l'alpha qui l'avait délivré avait été tenace. Il avait trahi la récente et fragile confiance que la bête avait placée en lui en fermant la porte de sa prison à double tour. Bien sûr, au cours de ces derniers jours, elle avait senti la peur et la méfiance des autres loups-garous qui avaient défilé près de la maison, mais sans la comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que le lycan aux cheveux blonds et bouclés ne vienne lui rende visite ce matin-là.

La bête l'avait d'abord regardé avec suspicion et hésitation, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui faire et étonnée de voir une autre personne que l'alpha. Et puis, elle l'avait reconnu à son odeur et s'était détendue. C'était le bêta qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli avec son frère dans leur demeure. Avant qu'on ne l'attaque par-derrière. Elle savait donc le blond inoffensif et calme, aussi l'avait-elle laissé pénétrer dans sa zone de confort. Le jeune loup-garou s'était assis au bureau, non loin de son lit où elle s'était recroquevillée, et avait commencé à lui parler d'une voix douce et berçante.

Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un « ami » et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ensuite, il s'était mis à parler de son alpha. _Derek_. Il lui avait expliqué en des termes simples que son enfermement avait été décidé par la meute et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il lui avait dit que Derek était _malheureux_ de cette situation. Qu'il était _malheureux_ qu'elle le laisse de côté. Qu'il était _malheureux_ de cette décision, mais qu'il devait également songer à la sécurité de la meute.

Meute.

C'était cela qui avait réveillé la bête.

Elle avait toujours voulu une meute, elle en avait rêvé de nombreuses fois. Avoir une appartenance, une famille sur laquelle compter. Une famille à protéger, un but dans la vie. Ses gènes de chef s'étaient rallumés et la bête avait alors compris que _Derek_ avait été sincère avec elle. Il n'avait fait que protéger sa famille. La protéger d'elle et de ses réactions imprévisibles. Cela l'avait attristé de constater que le danger ici, c'était elle. Est-ce que son ancien bourreau l'avait détraqué à ce point ? Au point qu'elle ne sache plus distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis ?

La bête s'en fichait cependant des considérations des autres. Ce n'était que des bêtas. Ce qui l'importait – et elle avait eu un choc en en prenant conscience – c'était la façon dont _il_ la percevait. Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, parce qu'en ce moment même, son odeur, si épicée et masculine, l'apaisait et neutralisait tous ses sens. Ce corps chaud et dur enroulé autour d'elle la sécurisait, lui apportant la chaleur et la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. Le cœur battant de l'alpha pulsait contre sa main qu'elle avait posée contre le torse large, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être troublée par ce contact.

La bête n'avait aucune envie de sortir de ces bras rassurants. Elle voulait rester là, pour toujours, et oublier la tension qui tordait ses boyaux sans pitié et qui torturait ses méninges. Cette même tension qui naissait à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait un geste vers l'alpha ou inversement. Et qui était complètement contraire à ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.

La bête était un alpha. Un loup. Un loup blessé, certes, mais un loup quand même. Un loup qui n'aurait pas dû accepter si facilement les gestes _affectueux_ d'un autre mâle. Ils étaient deux alphas, deux dominants qui auraient dû se battre pour le pouvoir et certainement pas se faire des léchouilles à l'horizontale.

Bien sûr, la bête ne désirait pas prendre le contrôle de la meute de Derek, ni se battre contre lui. Au contraire, elle ressentait comme une envie de… se soumettre à lui. Mais pas du tout comme le vieil alpha l'avait obligé à se soumettre ! Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, c'était…c'était comme un instinct étrange. Un instinct qui lui murmurait qu'avec l'alpha Derek elle pouvait se laisser aller, être vulnérable. D'un autre côté, elle voulait aussi obtenir le dessus sur lui, qui paraissait être un tel roc. Elle voulait sa reddition, mais dans…l'intimité.

Intimité.

Ce n'était pas une notion qui lui était familière. Elle surgissait du fin fond de sa conscience. Là où survivait un morceau plus humain qui avait tendance à l'influencer lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Lorsque ce moment du mois arrivait, la bête perdait des forces et était moins encline à livrer bataille pour garder le contrôle. Mais ce morceau d'humanité était trop faible pour s'exprimer et reprendre possession de ce corps qui lui avait appartenu en premier.

Cette minuscule conscience autonome, unique et infime preuve de la subsistance de Stiles, maudissait la bête. Du fin fond de ses pensées nébuleuses, il désirait ardemment apercevoir le visage de son sauveur. Car le loup ayant pris toute la place sous son crâne, il était plongé dans le noir constant. Il ne voyait plus, mais il pouvait ressentir et entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui à cause de l'intensité avec laquelle sa bête vivait. Évidemment, il n'était pas assez lucide pour interpréter tout ce qui passait à sa portée, mais il avait comprit deux choses grâce à son loup : d'un, Derek était son sauveur, et de deux, il était physiquement lié à lui.

Stiles, de toutes les infimes forces qu'il lui restait, souhaitait le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour le remercier. Pour lui parler. Pour lui dire qu'il savait. Qu'il savait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Comment l'ignorer alors que son corps, qui n'était même pas sous le contrôle de sa volonté, réagissait à la présence de l'autre alpha avec une telle violence ? Et puis, c'était Derek. Le Derek de la meute Hale. Ce même Derek qui avait suscité une passion innocente chez lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Il ne se souvenait pas avec précision de la période qui datait d'avant son emprisonnement, il avait même quasiment tout oublié, sauf ses sentiments pour ce garçon plus âgé que lui. Il aurait voulu se remémorer les traits de Derek, il aurait voulu avoir conservé un souvenir de son visage, mais tout s'était effacé. Cependant, alors que l'approche de la pleine lune lui permettait de mettre en marche quelques rouages de son cerveau, il se plaisait à l'imaginer.

Stiles savait déjà qu'il était grand et fort. Derek l'avait porté plusieurs fois sans aucune difficulté, et alors qu'il était collé en ce moment même contre lui, il pouvait sentir les muscles saillants de son torse sous ses mains. Grand, solide, sa voix était grave et sensuelle, ses cheveux doux au toucher et sa barbe râpeuse sous ses doigts. Il était certain que Derek devait être très bel homme et sa frustration concernant son incapacité à le voir n'en fut que plus accrue. Peut-être qu'à la pleine lune il en aurait l'occasion…

Ce fut sur cette dernière note que la bête reprit le dessus et le noya de nouveau sous ses instincts.

Elle releva la tête et observa l'alpha de ses grands yeux rouges. Derek arborait toujours un petit sourire, mais des ondes de tristesses continuaient à émaner de lui. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la bête était dérangée de le voir dans cet état. Elle aurait voulu que son sourire soit plus authentique et que ses yeux brillent d'une joie moins feinte. La bête voulait le voir heureux, elle voulait lui montrer que tout n'était pas si mal, qu'elle allait mieux. Grâce à lui.

La bête comprit que les émotions de cet alpha étaient aussi fluctuantes que les siennes et surtout…liées aux siennes. Lorsqu'elle était malheureuse et effrayé, lui était triste et blessé.

Prudemment, elle dégagea une de ses mains et effleura le visage de Derek de ses griffes. Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux, appréciant et redoutant la caresse. Mais lorsque la bête se mit à effleurer doucement ses traits, il poussa un grondement satisfait qui fit bondir son cœur. Pourquoi ses réactions l'affectaient-elles autant ? Pourquoi était-elle si sensible à cet alpha ? Et surtout, pourquoi recherchait-elle autant sa chaleur ?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'en chercher. Le plus important restait ses instincts. Et ses instincts lui disaient qu'il lui était nécessaire de rendre Derek le plus heureux possible.

Aussi la bête se blottit plus étroitement encore contre le corps de l'alpha, ayant une urgente envie de satisfaire l'autre loup. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendit pas, fut le sentiment d'extase qui s'empara d'elle et la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Après avoir été de nouveau enfermée, elle avait pensé ne plus jamais ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti le premier jour. Désir, excitation, émoi et concupiscence lui électrisaient les sens et le bas des reins.

Ils étaient deux alphas mâles, incapables de produire une descendance, et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle la bête pensait, c'était à ce que ressemblerait l'accouplement avec Derek. À n'en pas douter, cela pourrait être rude, bestial et sauvage, mais aussi doux et tendre, à l'image des sentiments qui semblaient prendre forme entre eux.

Dès l'instant où la bête avait songé à cette étreinte, ses neurones avaient grillé. Comme n'importe quel autre mammifère, la parade nuptiale du loup se déroulait avant l'hiver, pour que la future progéniture puisse naître au printemps. Évidemment, les loups-garous, mi-homme, mi-bête, n'avaient pas de période de chaleur, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être plus à l'écoute de leur horloge biologique à cette période de l'année.

Et la bête ne faisait pas exception. Même si l'objet de sa convoitise était un autre mâle et un autre alpha par la même occasion. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait des choses pareilles pour quelqu'un. Avant son enfermement, elle avait été trop jeune pour ça et pendant…eh bien, Gérard Argent s'était assuré qu'elle n'éprouve plus rien à par de la souffrance. Son instinct avait toujours été celui de la survie, et aujourd'hui, Derek en réveillait un chez elle plus primitif, ancestral.

Perdue dans des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées auparavant, la bête ne remarqua pas que Derek avait basculé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse peser sur son corps. Aussitôt, un sentiment de panique l'envahit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les yeux luisants de l'alpha. Celui-ci poussa un grognement approbateur lorsqu'elle écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'installer plus confortablement.

Derek ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la bête, inspirant profondément son odeur, se gorgeant de son essence. Le grondement dans sa cage thoracique était maintenant continu. Il faisait vibrer inconsciemment toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du corps alangui sous le sien. L'alpha ne croyait pas en sa chance. Le loup de son compagnon l'acceptait enfin et répondait même à ses avances puisqu'il se cambrait sous lui pour chercher plus de contact.

Ce sentiment d'appartenance était…époustouflant, pensa la bête. Et elle accueillit la possessivité de Derek avec joie. Ce dernier lui mordillait maintenant le cou, pinçant la peau entre ses crocs, marquant sa chair. La bête se prêta bien volontiers et pencha la tête en arrière, une main pleine de griffes dans les cheveux de l'alpha.

Lorsque Derek en eut terminé avec son cou, il s'attaqua à sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser à couper le souffle. Ce n'était pas délicat. C'était tout en langues et en dents, brûlant, exigeant. Charnel. La bête sentait dans ce baiser toute l'impatience et la frustration que Derek avait accumulée pendant cette semaine où elle l'avait ignoré. Et, lorsque l'alpha éloigna sa bouche tentatrice de la sienne pour plonger dans ses yeux, elle s'en voulut de lui avoir fait subir ça. D'avoir fait naître une telle incertitude, d'avoir été à l'origine des doutes qu'elle voyait au fond de ses pupilles dilatées par le désir.

De ses mains hésitantes, la bête explora le long corps allongé au-dessus d'elle. Elle commença par palper les épaules, larges et musculeuses, avant de les faire glisser sur le dos de l'alpha qui était recouvert d'un tee-shirt. Pressée comme elle l'était contre lui, elle fut surprise de sentir le cœur de ce loup s'accélérer d'une manière non négligeable. Son souffle brûlant, haletant, s'écrasait dans sa nuque, la persuadant que ce qu'elle faisait était plaisant pour lui.

La bête se fit alors moins hésitante. Ses mains glissèrent facilement des omoplates jusqu'à la chute de reins de Derek où elles s'immobilisèrent. Une seconde plus tard, elles étaient sous le tee-shirt et tâtaient la peau frissonnante.

Derek poussa alors un grognement un peu plus fort que les autres, se redressant sur ses coudes posés de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon pour l'observer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que l'opération eût pour résultat de plaquer leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque les griffes de la bête entamèrent légèrement sa peau, Derek perdit une nouvelle fois son souffle, se retenant d'amorcer un quelconque mouvement. Il voulait laisser la bête apprivoiser son corps à son rythme. Même si les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde depuis le début.

La bête avait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle était en feu, embrasée par l'alpha qui la surplombait. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait déchiré le tee-shirt encombrant de ses griffes, mettant à nu le torse de Derek. Ce dernier se débarrassa fébrilement des lambeaux de tissus avant de soulever la cuisse de son compagnon, l'enjoignant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. La bête comprit sa demande et s'empressa de s'exécuter, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, trop pour la bête qui se retrouva sans sa chemise et son jean en moins de deux secondes. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, attendant le plaisir que Derek voudrait bien lui accorder. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs arrêté d'essayer de se retenir et se frottait maintenant langoureusement contre elle, le regard voilé. Il avait agrippé les barreaux de la tête du lit et s'en servait pour se mouvoir et plaquer plus fermement son compagnon contre le matelas. Derek avait laissé le contrôle à son loup qui ne se privait pas de prouver l'ampleur de son désir à la bête.

Si l'alpha avait eu les idées claires, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas laissé les mains du garçon s'aventurer vers la région médiane de son anatomie. Mais la bête avait tout pouvoir sur son corps, et elle semblait en prendre conscience petit à petit. Après avoir accompagné les mouvements de l'alpha, les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, elle avait décidé de se montrer plus téméraire. Elle espérait qu'il ne réagirait pas mal et ne prendrait pas son geste comme une volonté de domination de sa part. Mais un coup d'œil au visage de Derek lui montra qu'il était bien trop égaré dans son plaisir pour faire attention à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quoique…

La bête ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réaction de Derek lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur le devant de son pantalon, pressant la grosse…bosse qui se pressait contre sa cuisse depuis un moment. Elle avait été intriguée par la chose, et également par le plaisir que l'alpha leur procurait en la frottant contre la dureté similaire qui était apparue dans son boxer. Elle avait donc voulu tâter le terrain, mais Derek avait sursauté violemment et arrêté tout mouvement pour la regarder. Ses grands yeux rubis étaient toujours vitreux, mais exprimaient une surprise réelle.

Cependant, l'alpha ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de détacher le premier bouton de son pantalon. Le bout de son sexe apparut alors, tendu et luisant de plaisir. Quel impatient ! Derek poussa un long gémissement lorsque la bête y aventura précautionneusement le bout d'une griffe suivi de la chair plus tendre de son doigt. Encouragée par ce qu'elle lisait sur ses traits devenus lupins, elle descendit maladroitement la fermeture éclair avant de baisser le jean sur les hanches du loup.

Derek était toujours immobile, attendant la suite tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas retourner son compagnon sur le ventre et plonger dans sa chaleur d'un mouvement précis et calculé. Et cela requérait tout son sang froid (chose qu'il n'avait pas spécialement en cet instant) et son self-control.

La bête se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une goutte audacieuse de liquide séminal glisser le long du gland de Derek. Les joues rougies et les yeux noirs de désir, elle coupa d'une griffe tranchante le côté de son caleçon avant de pencher la tête, intriguée. Son regard curieux et appréciateur resta si longtemps fixé sur la verge du loup-garou que celui-ci aurait pu en être gêné. S'il n'avait pas alloué toutes ses forces à essayer de s'empêcher de jouir, bien sûr.

De son côté, la bête était pour le moins intimidée et…impressionnée. L'alpha qu'elle avait devant elle était…eh bien, mâle dans toute sa splendide grandeur ! Des sourdes pulsions battaient en elle. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le lécher consciencieusement, de s'imprégner de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs odeurs ne fassent plus qu'une. Cependant, elle était paralysée, incapable d'oser faire un autre pas. Heureusement, l'alpha s'en chargea pour elle en réduisant à néant son dernier vêtement avant de plaquer leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

Enivré par l'odeur de la luxure, Derek les encercla de sa main en grondant. Son compagnon sursauta, mais écarquilla les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il leur prodigua en recommençant à bouger. L'alpha alla doucement au début, le laissant s'habiter à la sensation tout en se maîtrisant lui-même. La bête n'était pas la seule à être complètement submergée par le désir. Le loup de Derek était aussi en train de perdre la tête.

Puis, sous l'assaut du plaisir, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et devinrent plus désordonnés. Son compagnon poussait des cris tout à fait exquis sous lui, lui donnant son plein consentement. La bête s'était agrippée de nouveau aux épaules de l'alpha, plantant ses griffes dans sa peau, faisant naître des perles sanglantes sur le dos couvert de sueur. Mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention, bien trop concentré sur l'objectif final.

L'apothéose.

Et elle arriva rapidement. Les sens bien trop stimulés par cette première fois torride avec l'alpha, la bête se laissa submerger par l'orgasme. Brusquement. Tout son corps s'arqua en arrière tandis qu'elle poussait un long cri rauque, ses jambes se resserrant convulsivement autour de Derek qui la rejoignit presque aussitôt dans son plaisir. Il poussa un long grognement, jouissant à longs traits sur le ventre de son compagnon, mélangeant ainsi leur semence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bête reprenait petit à petit conscience, redescendant sur terre. Elle était dans un état qu'elle aurait bien eu du mal à décrire, si elle avait souhaité le faire. Son corps était mou, relâché, détendu comme jamais. Et des vagues d'un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu continuaient de s'écraser sur elle, la maintenant dans un état post-orgasmique tout à fait délicieux. Le fait que l'alpha soit avachi sur elle, tout collant, ne la dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire. Elle était bien. En fait, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être sentie aussi bien un jour.

Derek pensait exactement la même chose. Ça avait été bon. Extrêmement bon. Complètement irresponsable et impulsif, mais délectable. S'il n'avait pas aussi peur de la réaction de son compagnon, il aurait bien recommencé. Tout de suite. Mais il devait d'abord s'assurer que tout allait bien de son côté.

Lorsque l'alpha se redressa pour observer le visage du garçon, le soulagement l'étreignit. La bête semblait satisfaite. Repue. Et tout ça grâce à lui. Il roula sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu d'air, mais resta tout près d'elle, gardant une main posée sur sa hanche.

La bête sentit le regard de Derek sur elle et se prêta à son examen tout en s'étirant. Son corps n'était plus douloureux. Au contraire, des ondes de bien-être semblaient irradier de lui, et pour la première fois, elle comprit qu'il pouvait lui procurer autre chose que de la souffrance. Avec l'alpha, elle venait d'explorer la félicité. Et pourtant, une pointe de déception lui serra le cœur. Même si ça avait été drôlement bon et instructif, il ne lui avait pas offert un vrai accouplement. Ils ne s'étaient pas marqués.

Une chose était sûre, Derek s'était attachée à elle, elle avait pu ressentir son affection de toutes les fibres de son être. Cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de la délivrer. Avec ces gestes qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête, elle pourrait le persuader de n'être une menace et un danger pour personne….Peut-être pourrait-elle même sortir de nouveau. L'absence de fenêtre dans sa chambre finirait par la rendre folle, tout comme l'absence d'air frais. Mais si la bête avait compris une chose depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette meute, c'était qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en se rebellant.

A son tour, elle pourrait essayer d'apprivoiser l'alpha. Et la meilleure chose à faire pour y parvenir, c'était de flatter son ego. Lui obéir. Lui montrer qu'il s'occupait bien d'elle. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se priver de nourriture et de se morfondre. Ainsi, sortirait-elle peut-être un jour de cette chambre, de ce village pour s'enfoncer dans les bois et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Aussitôt cette pensée formulée, sa respiration devint plus difficile. Les battements de son cœur devinrent très rapides, rendant sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle se redressa brusquement sur le lit, en proie à une brutale suffocation. Frissons, tremblants, vertiges, l'assaillirent sans pitié. Dans le flou autour d'elle et par-dessus sa respiration bruyante, elle entendit Derek l'appeler, crier son nom tout en cherchant la cause du mal qui l'avait prise.

Derek était horrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait subitement à son compagnon et ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Ses mains papillonnaient sur son torse, essayant de trouver la cause de son malaise tout en le prenant sur lui, lorsque tout s'arrêta. D'un seul coup. La respiration du garçon se fit moins saccadée, son cœur reprit un rythme presque normal et la douleur s'évanouit.

La bête redressa la tête et regarda l'alpha avec incompréhension. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui venait de se passer.

Aucun ne savait que tout au fond de sa prison, Stiles agonisait à l'idée d'être privé de son sauveur. À tel point que cela venait de déclencher une crise de panique. Une crise de panique tout à fait humaine.

**Deux jours plus tard…**

La vie avait presque repris un cours tranquille. La bête faisait maintenant tout ce que Derek attendait d'elle avec bonne volonté. Elle mangeait, ou plutôt buvait la soupe odieusement dégueulasse de Deaton en se pinçant le nez, et avait même désormais droit à une tranche de pain ! La nourriture plus substantielle lui avait fait un bien fou, même si elle avait compris que pour l'instant, ça ne serait qu'à petite dose.

Le changement le plus bénéfique pour elle avait été sa réconciliation avec Derek. Ses nuits n'étaient dorénavant plus peuplées de cauchemars, bien au contraire. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait dans les bras chauds de l'alpha qui ne la quittait plus et qui passait la plupart de son temps à la câliner. Elle le laissait la laver, la changer, la border, bref, elle se laissait totalement faire entre ses mains. Et c'était vraiment loin de lui déplaire. En fait, elle s'était découvert une passion pour le corps du sublime alpha. Chaque soir, la bête avait le droit de l'explorer toujours un peu plus en avant, ce qui se soldait bien souvent par une scène similaire à celle de leur nuit de réconciliation. Si elle adorait prendre du plaisir avec lui, Derek semblait aimer lui en donner. Et lui en redonner.

Elle explorait donc une sensualité jusqu'alors étouffée avec un immense plaisir. Et rien ne venait gâcher le tableau.

La pleine lune était à la fin de la semaine, mais sa partie humaine la laissait en paix, profitant elle aussi de ces instants de pur bonheur passés avec son – leur – compagnon.

Et même lorsque la bête se disait qu'il serait regrettable d'abandonner un loup comme Derek, aucun malaise ne surgissait. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même n'était plus si convaincue de pouvoir le faire…

**Fin POV**

Derek était on ne peut plus satisfait de voir Stiles commencer à aller mieux. Il avait d'abord repris des couleurs, la soupe de Deaton lui apportant le nécessaire en protéines et en vitamines. Puis, il s'était fait plus vif, plus prompt à analyser les situations et à réagir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, il faudrait plus de temps pour ça et ce n'était pas en deux jours qu'on se remettait de presque une décennie de maltraitance, mais le progrès était certain.

La complicité du premier jour avait été retrouvée, Stiles se prêtant de nouveau aux jeux et câlins de Derek. Il était cependant beaucoup plus…expansif. Et l'alpha adorait ça. Il adorait laisser son compagnon exprimer son désir, il aimait le voir prendre des initiatives même si sa timidité persistait. Et il était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau l'approcher, le toucher, l'aimer à sa façon.

Derek avait compris – grâce à Scott et à Deaton notamment – que l'attaque dont le garçon avait été victime le samedi précédent, avait été causé par sa part humaine. Stiles, enfant, était sujet à des crises de panique, lui avait dit le vétérinaire, et celle-ci était à ne pas en douter la manifestation de son combat intérieur, de sa lutte contre son propre loup.

Autant dire que l'alpha avait été plus qu'heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que quelque part au fond de ce crâne, Stiles vivait toujours et se battait pour reprendre sa place. Il ne savait pas sur quel sujet il avait été en désaccord avec son loup, mais il devait avoir réagi de manière extrêmement violente pour qu'il y ait une manifestation physique d'une telle ampleur. Derek espérait seulement que ce n'était pas en réponse à ce qui c'était passé juste avant…Si c'était le cas, Stiles n'avait plus montré son désaccord.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de nourrir son compagnon ou de le distraire en lui lisant une histoire dans la chambre de lune, Derek était le plus souvent allongé sur lui, la langue enfouie dans sa gorge et la main profondément plongée dans son pantalon. Ces séances de masturbations réciproques étaient plaisantes et fatigantes, mais contribuaient énormément à renforcer la confiance du garçon. Derek pensait d'ailleurs avoir plutôt bien réussi, car Stiles se prêtait toujours volontiers à tout ce qu'il proposait.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été plutôt intenses et riches en émotions pour chacun d'eux. Mais Derek avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres et son humeur s'était nettement éclaircie (pour le bien de toute la meute qui avait accueilli ce changement avec joie et soulagement). Même les pics que lui lançaient occasionnellement son oncle et sa cousine ne l'atteignaient plus, car ses pensées étaient tournées en permanence vers son compagnon, cherchant quelle activité ludique il pourrait lui proposer sans que cela ne nécessite de se rendre dehors.

Derek, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais fait de grasses matinées de sa vie, prenait maintenant plaisir à traînasser au lit avec son compagnon, allant jusqu'à regretter la chaleur des draps lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se lever. Mais il s'attachait à continuer de stimuler Stiles, rallongeant le temps dans la salle de bain pour qu'il ait moins l'impression d'être enfermé. Bien sûr, il arrivait à donner le change, mais il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que la bête appréciait pleinement cette situation.

Et puis, il y avait cette chose que Lydia lui avait dite. Une chose que sur le moment, perché sur son petit nuage, Derek n'avait pas voulu considérer…

* * *

**_Flash-back, la veille, dimanche_**

_Derek se sentait bien. Plus que bien en fait. Il était dans la chambre de lune et faisait la lecture à son petit compagnon, assis entre ses jambes, depuis bientôt une heure. Au début, Stiles n'avait cessé de s'agiter, n'accordant pas grande attention à ce que racontait Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne réussisse à le maintenir immobile. Le garçon avait levé son adorable visage vers lui, le regardant avec un air innocent et perdu qui l'avait inévitablement charmé. Mais l'alpha, après avoir brièvement embrassé son compagnon, avait continué sa lecture, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que celui de l'écouter. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait enfin capté son attention avec l'incontournable conte du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_. _

_ Stiles s'était blotti contre lui, l'oreille sur sa poitrine, écoutant le son de sa voix jusqu'à s'assoupir doucement. Derek l'avait remarqué, mais avait continué sa lecture, appréciant lui-même cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte. _

_ L'alpha posa le livre sur la couverture alors que son compagnon ouvrait difficilement les yeux, l'air importuné par le bruit perturbateur et encore plus par le fait qu'il fut allongé de côté. Derek se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, prêt à rembarrer celui qui avait osé déranger leur quiétude matinale._

_ Évidemment, il s'agissait de cet infatigable Scott accompagné de son frère, légèrement en retrait, qui évitait sagement le regard de son alpha._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur._

_\- On est désolé de te déranger, répondit Scott d'un ton qui semblait tout sauf désolé. On pensait qu'on pourrait peut-être voir Stiles, tu sais, pour l'habituer à nous. Ça avait l'air d'avoir plutôt bien marché avec Isaac hier, alors je me disais…_

_Derek l'interrompit d'un grognement agacé, mais ouvrit la porte un peu plus largement pour les laisser entrer. Isaac fut le premier à pénétrer dans la chambre alors que Stiles se remettait vivement en position assise sur le lit, dos contre le mur. Il regarda avec méfiance les deux nouveaux venus jusqu'à ce que Derek retourne près de lui, devenant une fois de plus son centre d'intérêt._

_ Scott, attendri devant le spectacle, sourit largement tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. _

_\- Salut, Stiles, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Tu…_

_ Le bêta s'interrompit brusquement et leva le nez, les narines dilatées. Il venait de capter une odeur qui…_

_\- Putain de merde, Derek ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant aussi vite que ses neurones lui permettaient. Tu aurais pu aérer, ça empeste le sexe !_

_\- Ta gueule, Scott ! répliqua l'alpha. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a pas de fenêtres ici. Et j'ai ouvert la porte ce matin ! _

_\- Ouais, bah pas assez longtemps de toute évidence !_

_ Nouveau grognement mécontent. Scott allait faire une nouvelle remarque, mais son frère de meute l'interrompit, guère envie de déclencher une guerre entre son alpha et eux. De toute façon, ce qu'il faisait avec son compagnon ne les regardait pas._

_\- Stiles a besoin de s'habituer progressivement à chaque membre de la meute si on veut qu'il puisse ressortir un jour en toute sécurité, alors ce serait pas mal de s'y mettre maintenant, déclara le blondinet d'une voix sûre._

_ Derek ne le contredit pas. Isaac avait totalement raison, il aurait pu juste trouver un autre moment pour les déranger. _

_\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Scott en regardant avec envie la place à côté de son ancien meilleur ami. _

_ Il désirait vraiment arranger les choses avec Stiles, retrouver une certaine complicité avec lui. Ou, tout du moins, établir une relation de confiance. La même que celle qu'il avait avec Isaac. Oui, il était jaloux et il ne le cachait pas. _

_ Scott n'attendit pas de réponse et s'approcha à pas de loup du lit avant de s'asseoir sans délicatesse à côté du garçon. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise et se lova plus étroitement contre Derek. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe de plus. Isaac avait repris sa place au bureau et observait la scène en silence. Stiles, au début un peu soupçonneux, avait fini par se détendre et agissait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là._

_\- Vous allez rester là combien de temps ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils. _

_\- Jusqu'à ce que Stiles me remarque. _

_\- Il a déjà accepté vos insipides présences, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? _

_ Au même moment, son compagnon ramassa le livre laissé à l'abandon sur la couverture et lui tendit. Derek le regarda avec un mélange de fierté et d'amour incommensurable, mais se força à secouer la tête. Le garçon plissa le nez, clairement mécontent par sa réaction, et insista. _

_\- Non, fit Derek. Demande à Scott. _

_\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le bêta. _

_\- Quoi, quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se rapproche de toi ? _

_\- Oui, mais…_

_ Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit que Stiles lui tendait désormais le bouquin. A lui. Avec de grands yeux pleins de doutes et d'interrogations. _

_\- Je…_

_\- Fais-lui la lecture, Scott, soupira Isaac. _

_\- Heu…ouais, d'accord. Ouais. _

_ Précautionneusement, il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la page que lui indiqua Derek. Avant de se lancer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui s'était de nouveau blotti contre son compagnon, mais qui était désormais tourné vers lui, attendant qu'il reprenne la lecture. _

_ Et il le fit. _

_ Scott lut _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ avec un plaisir évident. Son meilleur ami l'écoutait, attentivement, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que ce premier pas en avant sur le chemin de l'acceptation. _

_ Mais ils furent à nouveau dérangés. Par Lydia cette fois-ci. Derek était clairement énervé par cette énième interruption, surtout lorsque la jeune fille lui servit la même excuse que les deux autres énergumènes. Mais Lydia étant Lydia, elle ne céda pas et entra dans la chambre de lune sans son accord. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'alpha était certain que cette pièce allait bientôt être leur lieu de rendez-vous. _

_ Stiles n'accorda que peu d'attention à la jeune fille, ne la considérant apparemment pas comme une menace. Pas comme Malia ou Erika. Et pendant qu'elle parlait avec Derek et les deux bêtas, leur rapportant un incident quelconque sur le terrain d'entraînement, le garçon avait les yeux fixés sur la porte qui était restée entrebâillée._

_ Tenterait ? Tenterait pas ? _

_ Lydia intercepta alors le regard du garçon et préféra fermer la porte derrière elle, le tirant ainsi de sa rêverie. _

**_Fin du flash-back_**

* * *

Lorsque Lydia lui avait ensuite rapporté ça lorsque Derek les avait tous mis à la porte, il n'avait pas voulu la croire. Il n'était plus pensable pour lui que Stiles désire encore s'enfuir. Pas maintenant alors que la situation semblait s'arranger. Mais le jour suivant, il avait intercepté les regards mélancoliques que son compagnon portait à la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le couloir et devant laquelle ils passaient pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Stiles se sentait encore enfermé, confiné, et pour l'instant, l'alpha ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le surveiller plus étroitement.

Car il n'était pas question que son compagnon prenne la poudre d'escampette juste avant la pleine lune...

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ?** **Je veux tout savoir ! J'espère que je n'ai pas foiré LA scène, ce serait vraiment triste pour moi de recevoir des tomates/patates/oeufs et autres produits alimentaires :'( **

**En revanche, j'accepte tout ce qui s'apparenterait à des fleurs ou des trucs qui se revendent bien ! **

Cliquez sur le bouton en bas, ça aura le don de déclencher mes sourires :) (si vous chercher le next, vous serez encore là demain, je vous préviens)

Je vous aime ! 3

La suite est sur le feu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre****:** Hmm...Comment dire ? Vous avez le droit de me tabasser pour ce retard. Quoique non ! Allez plutôt lapider mes profs et brûler les morceaux restants ! Ce serait une bien meilleure chose pour m'obliger à écrire ! Ce serait beaucoup plus productif ! XD Sinon que dire sur ce chapitre ? Il a mis du temps s'écrire car il n'y a pas de sterek (c'est tout de suite moins inspirant ! *insipirant ? T'es sûr agatha? Ouais, laisse, on s'en fout*) Mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire ! Tout est du point de vue de la meute Argent !

**Et enfin, note de moi****: **Je remercie toujours les reviewers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux avec force de câlins en ces joyeuses pâques ! Merci à vous et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !

* * *

**Petite note rajoutée le 08/08/15 : ** **légère modification du chapitre suite à une remarque et un long débat sur Facebook (merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donné leur avis ****J****) j'ai décidé de rendre les yeux de Kate bleus et non dorés, puisque effectivement, elle a massacré plein d'innocents !**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Drayy** : Merci à toi, Drayy, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! C'est un plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire ! A bientôt !

**LMG** : voici la suite qui a tant tardé à venir...tu pourras me taper plus tard ;)

**nanie** : Salut nanie ! Je suis vraiment très heureuses que les chapitres précédents t'ont plus et j'espère que celui-ci ne dérogera pas à la règle ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Le Visiteur** : merci à toi, Visiteur d'où que tu viennes, même du futur (*sors*) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**paty27** : Merci ! en effet, c'est un peu triste pour Stiles mais ça va s'arranger petit à petit. Je suis un peu dur avec lui mais je ne sais pas faire autrement pour rendre une histoire émouvante :)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Chez la meute Argent, l'ambiance était au beau fixe.

Dans le salon de son humble demeure, le patriarche de la famille se frottait les mains. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle de confiance auraient certainement juré le trouver de mauvaise humeur à cause des derniers évènements et auraient inévitablement été surpris par son grand sourire, alors que ceux qui étaient au courant de ses plans et qui les avaient exécutés, ne pouvaient que le comprendre et l'imiter.

Encore une fois, tout semblait se passer exactement selon les plans diaboliques de Gérard Argent.

Est-ce qu'il était en colère du fait que le fils Stilinski s'était échappé ? Pas du tout. Pourquoi l'aurait-il été alors que c'était lui-même qui avait orchestré et permis cela ? Il avait volontairement parlé de son prisonnier à Hale, il avait délibérément insisté sur le fait qu'il le gardait prisonnier tout en faisant planer l'incertitude quant à ses traitements. Il avait tout fait pour appâter Derek Hale chez lui, et ce grand imbécile était tombé dans son piège. Les deux pieds en avant.

Comment n'aurait-il pas pu se réjouir de ça ? Tout allait comme sur des roulettes pour lui, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Il n'était pas sénile au point de croire que Hale n'allait pas tout faire pour venger son compagnon ! Car oui, il savait depuis des années maintenant que Stilinski et ce semblant d'alpha étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, mais il avait pris le temps de bien murir son plan.

Et maintenant que Hale avait cette loque inutile dans les pattes et qu'il allait focaliser toute son attention sur lui, Gérard pouvait faire aboutir ses projets sans craindre d'attaque-surprise de sa part. Il savait de source sûre que son ennemi était fort occupé à chouchouter son compagnon et qu'il n'était plus une priorité. Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu en laissant Morell l'aider à délivrer le prisonnier. Jusqu'ici, la druide s'était très bien acquittée de sa tâche sans qu'elle ne le sache, et il s'occuperait d'elle quand il ne lui trouverait plus aucune utilité.

C'est-à-dire bientôt.

En plus de servir de distraction à Derek Hale, le garçon Stilinski lui servirait d'arme. Il le craignait tellement que Gérard n'aurait absolument aucune difficulté à le soumettre une nouvelle fois. Et lorsque le jeune loup-garou rampera de nouveau à ses pieds, Derek ne manquerait pas de le suivre. Aucun loup-garou n'accepterait de voir mourir son compagnon sous ses yeux, et Gérard était certain que Hale ne ferait pas exception.

L'alpha préfèrerait certainement abandonner la victoire et son territoire pour le sauver. Gérard le mettrait à genoux, il le ferait supplier d'épargner la vie de son compagnon, ce qu'il ferait dans un élan de miséricorde le temps de soumettre le reste de la meute ennemie. Et lorsqu'elle serait enfin sous son contrôle, il tuerait Derek et trancherait la gorge de Stiles, récupérant ainsi leurs pouvoirs et devenant l'alpha le plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Encore plus puissant que Deucalion qui n'aurait d'autre choix que de déposer ses armes à ses pieds son tour.

Gérard récolterait tout.

Pour l'heure, il espérait simplement que ses deux espions lui apportent d'autres bonnes nouvelles. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis en mission infiltrage et ils devaient lui faire un rapport aujourd'hui.

D'abord, il avait hâte de savoir comment s'était déroulée l'entrevue entre l'émissaire de la meute Hale, son chef, et Morell. Car oui, Gérard n'ignorait rien de l'ampleur de la traîtrise de celle-ci, et il la faisait suivre chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait des Landes. De plus, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux bêtas pour espionner la meute Hale sans se faire repérer et lui décrire de manière détaillée tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Il n'avait plus qu'à les attendre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la clepsydre, Gérard commença à compter mentalement dans sa tête. Dans une poignée de secondes, l'heure de rendez-vous serait dépassée et il aurait le plaisir d'avoir à remettre ses bêtas à leur place. Il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre. Et par-dessus tout, il n'admettait aucune forme de rébellion de la part des membres de sa meute et ignorer son ordre de se pointer à neuf heures précises en était une.

Heureusement pour eux, les deux bêtas arrivèrent sur le gong, un peu essoufflés mais les yeux brillants d'excitation. Gérard perdit aussitôt toute velléité de représailles à leur encontre, sachant à leur mine réjouie qu'ils apportaient de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Violet, Garrett, les salua l'alpha d'un ton ennuyé.

Son désintéressement n'était que feint, mais suffit à refroidir les deux bêtas qui mirent aussitôt un genou à terre et penchèrent la tête sur le côté, dévoilant leur nuque et étalant leur soumission. Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils venaient de débarquer dans sa maison en oubliant de lui montrer le respect qui lui était dû.

Gérard laissa passer une longue minute avant de pousser un grognement satisfait et de les inviter à se relever. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur eux et ne se cachait pas pour le montrer.

\- Vous avez failli me faire attendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix pompeuse. J'espère que vous avez des nouvelles croustillantes à m'apporter.

\- C'est le cas, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une jeune fille très jolie, remarqua l'alpha. Aussi jolie que mortelle. Tout comme Garrett. Leur beauté angélique était un piège qui se refermait sur de très nombreuses proies. Gérard avait toujours été satisfait d'eux, même s'il n'en avait jamais rien montré, et il aurait été très déçu d'apprendre leur échec sur cette mission somme toute assez facile.

\- Parlez, ordonna l'alpha d'une voix autoritaire.

Violet se lécha les lèvres pour les humidifier avant de commencer, jetant un petit coup d'œil à Garrett qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Morell est allée raconter à Hale que vous prévoyez de contacter Deucalion.

\- Intéressant, se contenta de dire le patriarche Argent.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire sa bouche de papi sadique. Il savait pertinemment que même en ayant connaissance de ses intentions vis-à-vis de Deucalion, Derek ne tenterait pas personnellement de faire capoter ses plans. Celui-ci en tous cas, car il n'essaierait probablement pas de s'éloigner de son compagnon avant un bon bout de temps.

\- Ses bêtas sont-ils une menace ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas pour l'instant, répondit Garrett en devançant son amie. D'après les rumeurs, d'après notre…informateur, les plus jeunes continuent de s'entraîner, mais il est fort peu probable que Derek Hale les emmène tout de suite sur le champ de bataille.

\- Hmm, fit pensivement Gérard. Il me semble assez juste de présumer qu'il n'osera pas les envoyer à travers de mon chemin dans l'immédiat.

\- Cependant, ils seront certainement prêts lorsque vous déciderez de les attaquer, releva Violet en gardant humblement la tête baissée.

Gérard arrêta son regard sur elle. Il pouvait la voir craindre sa réaction suite à son intervention. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un alpha très clément et qu'il ne supportait pas la moindre petite contradiction, mais dans ce cas présent, la jeune fille avait raison de le mettre en garde. Et cela le surprit de n'en éprouver aucune colère. Serait-il plus sain d'esprit qu'il ne le pensait lui-même ?

\- Derek gère-t-il leur formation ?

\- Pas vraiment, monsieur, répondit Garrett. Ce sont les plus âgés qui semblent s'en occuper. Leur alpha est plutôt distrait, même s'il a daigné faire une brève apparition au milieu de ses bêtas.

Le garçon plissa le nez, preuve de son dégoût apparent pour l'alpha Hale et l'entièreté de cette meute.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, remarqua Gérard. Cela veut dire que le…l'avorton joue parfaitement son rôle.

\- Vous voulez éloigner Hale de sa meute, constata le jeune loup en souriant.

Les plans machiavéliques de son alpha lui plaisaient toujours beaucoup. La perspective de faire couler le sang et les larmes l'enthousiasmait presque autant que Gérard.

\- Je veux les diviser, rétorqua ce dernier. Je veux les rendre faibles et impuissants !

Violet, quant à elle, semblait plus en retrait que son compagnon d'aventure. Bien sûr, elle serait ravie de voir la meute Hale partir en flammes et se réjouirait de la mort de tous ses membres, mais, bien qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens à plaire à son alpha, elle restait sur ses gardes. Gérard Argent était instable, et la jeune fille ne voulait en aucun cas apparaître un jour sur sa liste noire, aussi surveillait-elle ses arrières.

\- Leurs jeunes ne me font pas peur, continua le vieil homme un rictus sur les lèvres. Ils sont peut-être plus nombreux, mais avec Deucalion nous serons invincibles !

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute, fit Garrett d'une voix mielleuse.

Il n'aurait pas du flatter autant leur alpha, pensa Violet, pas lorsque la nouvelle qui allait suivre était beaucoup moins bonne…

En remarquant la nervosité de la louve, toute la bonne humeur de Gérard s'envola en même temps que son sourire. Son émissaire avait sûrement cafté plus que son projet de s'allier à Deucalion et il réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure façon de la punir. Peut-être la torturerait-il un peu avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il faudrait qu'il y songe de manière plus sérieuse ultérieurement.

\- Violet, l'interpella Gérard d'un ton doucereux, qu'as-tu à me dire de plus ?

Garrett jeta un coup d'œil énervé à son amie qui lui volait la vedette en plus d'être responsable de la future mauvaise humeur de leur alpha. Mais sa rancœur ne dura que quelques secondes, car il était tout à fait conscient que faire de la rétention d'informations était comme signer leur arrêt de mort.

\- La sorcière leur a dit, cracha Violet en se donnant une certaine contenance. Elle leur a dit au sujet du sceau que vous lui aviez ordonné d'apposer sur le garçon. Elle…elle leur a dit comment le défaire.

Les yeux baissés sur le sol, les deux jeunes loups attendirent la réaction de leur alpha avec appréhension. Ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas été mis au secret pour la malédiction que leur alpha avait jeté sur le prisonnier avant que Morell ne dévoile toute la vérité à son frère et à Hale. Cependant, ils avaient compris à quel point cela devait être important et s'attendaient à ce que Gérard Argent entre dans une colère noire. Chose qu'il ne fit pas contre toute attente.

Comme le courroux tardait à tomber, Violet et son compagnon se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'œil à leur alpha qui arborait une mine soucieuse. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié leur présence, et, perdu dans ses pensées, il voyait de multiples scénarios défiler dans sa tête. Derek Hale savait maintenant que le seul moyen pour lui de rendre sa liberté à son compagnon, était de le tuer. Et ça, ça l'embêtait vraiment beaucoup, parce que cela signifiait que son ennemi n'était que plus déterminé à voir sa tête rouler au sol.

Derek Hale n'était pas un loup-garou à prendre à la légère. Il avait une sacrée réputation, forgée sur le nombre d'opposants qu'il avait simplement balayé de son chemin et sur le nombre de gorges dans lesquelles ses griffes s'étaient plantées. Intelligent, jeune, fort et déterminé, Hale voudrait plus que jamais lui faire la peau et venger son compagnon.

\- C'est embêtant, finit par dire Gérard en fronçant les sourcils et en tâchant de conserver son calme. Nous devrions peut-être nous attendre à ce que Derek modifie nos plans, tout compte fait.

Les deux bêtas gardèrent le silence, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de leur alpha qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu aussi préoccupé. Mais que redoutait-il le plus ? Derek Hale ou le jeune Stilinski. Il semblait assez peu probable qu'Argent craigne ce dernier, pas en considérant l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient laissé à la meute ennemie.

\- La garde autour du village devra être renforcée, les Sentinelles devront être plus que jamais aux aguets, déclara Gérard Argent en retrouvant son aplomb.

\- Nous nous chargerons de transmettre le message, monsieur, répondirent Garrett et Violet en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Bien. Je veux également plus de loups autour de moi. Il est absolument hors de question que Derek Hale obtienne ce qu'il veut ! Toi, fit-il en désignant la jeune louve du doigt, je veux que tu ailles me chercher mon fils, tout de suite !

Violet hocha la tête et déguerpit de la pièce accompagnée par Garrett, tous deux forts soulagés de s'en sortir indemnes. Échangeant un regard mi-soulagé mi-curieux, les deux bêtas se séparèrent, l'un montant à l'étage chercher le fils de l'alpha et l'autre allant trouver l'ainé des Sentinelles pour le prévenir de sa nouvelle mission. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre l'alpha.

ZZZ

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chris Argent débarquait à son tour dans le salon de son père. Lorsque la jeune Violet était venue le trouver, un peu essoufflée et le regard fuyant, il avait tout de suite su que Gérard ne le réquisitionnait pas pour boire un thé avec lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus rien venant de son père et qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de trouver en lui une quelconque pépite de gentillesse.

Gérard n'avait jamais manifesté d'amour pour ses deux enfants, même s'il lui arrivait de se confier à son fils et de paraître de temps en temps fier de sa fille. La seule personne pour qui il semblait éprouver un peu d'affection, c'était pour Allison, et Chris se doutait que ce n'était que parce qu'il souhaitait la modeler à son image. Sa fille était encore jeune et influençable, et il était très important pour Chris qu'elle comprenne la nécessité de garder une certaine distance avec son grand-père. Une conversation devait bientôt s'imposer à ce sujet, par ailleurs.

Pour l'instant, Chris était intrigué par la requête de son père et espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas lui demander d'exécuter un de ses plans tordus et pervers pour renverser la meute Hale. Généralement, Gérard faisait appel aux plus jeunes bêtas pour ce genre de basses tâches.

L'homme trouva son père assis dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre de la cheminée éteinte. Silencieusement, il prit place en face de lui, décortiquant l'expression du patriarche de la famille. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas tout de suite sa présence.

Chris ne dérangea pas son père, se contentant d'attendre. Il n'avait pas peur de Gérard, mais savait qu'il valait mieux le caresser dans le sens du poil pour éviter son ire. Chris préférait rester dans les bonnes grâces de son père pour pouvoir ensuite avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement. L'avantage était que Gérard se préoccupait assez peu de ce qu'il faisait et lui demandait rarement son aide. Mais cela semblait avoir changé puisqu'il se retrouvait là, à attendre que son paternel daigne remarquer sa présence.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Gérard sortit enfin de ses pensées, clignant deux fois des yeux avant de les poser sur son fils, ce dernier attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir.

\- Christopher, comment vas-tu ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, père. La journée s'annonce belle.

Gérard acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers la baie vitrée. Le soleil était en effet au rendez-vous aujourd'hui même si le vent soufflait au-dehors, agitant l'herbe et rafraichissant l'atmosphère.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler du beau temps, reprit Chris en croisant les jambes.

\- En effet, fils. Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle quelque peu embarrassante. Notre chère émissaire, Marine, semble avoir failli.

\- Comment ça ?

Chris s'efforça de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui avait percé dans sa voix. Il était plutôt attaché à leur druide, allant jusqu'à dire que Marine était sa seule amie dans ce nid de serpent, car il ne pouvait même pas se fier à sa femme. La druide s'était confiée à lui à chaque fois que Gérard l'avait envoyée dans la cave pour « réparer » leur prisonnier. Elle lui avait parlé de ce que le garçon subissait, lui avouant ses craintes de le voir mourir et de ne pas pouvoir elle-même en supporter plus. Marine avait été traumatisée par la violence de son alpha, forcée parfois d'assister aux corrections qu'il infligeait au descendant de John Stilinski.

\- Elle nous a trahis en allant retrouver son frère et Derek Hale à Beacon Hills.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Chris.

Il était particulièrement surpris par cette nouvelle. D'abord parce que son amie ne lui avait pas parlé de cette escapade, et ensuite parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonné le courage de faire ça dans le dos de Gérard.

\- Elle est allée révéler des informations importantes à nos ennemis.

\- Lesquelles ?

Gérard toisa son fils, ses doigts tapotant en rythme l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Elle est allée prévenir Hale de mes intentions de former une alliance avec Deucalion, pour le reste, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Je fais partie de cette meute ! s'offusqua Chris. Le reste, comme tu dis, me concerne !

L'alpha secoua la tête, un petit sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu dois juste savoir que Morell est une traîtresse, et que j'ai bien l'intention de me débarrasser d'elle en même temps que Derek Hale !

Un frisson glacial secoua Chris qui tenta de rester impassible. Son père avait l'intention d'assassiner Marine Morell, leur émissaire, bon sang ! Sans elle, la meute serait comme mise à nue, privée de magie, vulnérable. Mais ça, Gérard n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Selon son propre code d'honneur, tous les traîtres devaient finir la tête coupée. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Marine du danger avant que cela n'arrive.

\- Ne penses-tu pas être trop radical ? demanda prudemment Chris en soupesant ses mots. Après tout, depuis qu'elle est dans la meute, Morell nous a rendu bien des services. Ne t'a-t-elle donc pas été utile toutes ses années ?

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit son père en contemplant ses ongles polis. Mais son cœur a toujours balancé vers John Stilinski, et il est peut-être temps de me délester d'un poids mort comme elle.

Chris se forçat à ne pas serrer les poings ni à répliquer. Montrer sa position dans toute cette histoire à son père ne lui serait pas favorable. Lui dire quel mauvais alpha il était lui garantissait une mort certaine et douloureuse, et ce même s'il était son fils, la chair de sa chair.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas pour parler du sort de cette sotte que je t'ai fait venir, reprit Gérard Argent d'un ton plus grave.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Chris en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Pour faire court, maintenant que Hale est au courant de ma volonté de rallier Deucalion, il faut agir plus rapidement. Je veux que ce soit toi qui ailles le trouver.

Le fils de l'alpha haussa les sourcils, une nouvelle fois surpris par la demande de son père. Lui, allait chercher Deucalion ? Cet alpha sanguinaire, imbu de lui-même et possédé par la pouvoir presque autant que son père ? Quelle idée !

\- Tu es sérieux, constata cependant Chris qui avait espéré une mauvaise blague.

Mais il aurait du savoir que Gérard ne blaguait pas. Jamais.

\- Je le suis, Christopher. Deucalion m'est nécessaire si je veux renverser la meute Hale.

\- Et tu penses toujours à offrir Kate pour qu'il t'aide dans ton entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Cette fois-ci, Chris bondit de son siège, ne se souciant plus d'afficher sa désapprobation face aux idées de son père. Il était clair que celui-ci avait perdu la tête ! Offrir Kate à Deucalion ? C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! D'une part parce que sa sœur ne l'accepterait jamais et préfèrerait déserter ou mourir plutôt que de se marier à cet alpha, et d'autre part parce qu'il était hors de question que sa sœur soit vendue de cette manière juste pour une alliance ! Chris n'avait jamais été proche de sa sœur, trouvant qu'elle reflétait bien trop la folie paternelle, mais elle restait sa cadette et c'était son devoir de la protéger !

\- C'est une folie, père ! s'écria-t-il en arrêtant de tourner en rond. Kate ne sera jamais d'accord, même si cela te permet d'étendre ton territoire !

\- Je me fiche de son avis, Christopher, elle fera ce que je lui dis de faire, rétorqua Gérard mécontent.

\- C'est ta fille, nom de Dieu ! Ta fille ! Et toi tu veux la donner en mariage à un alpha complètement cinglé qui lui fera subir on ne sait quoi d'horrible ?!

\- Ne jure pas ! gronda son père en se levant à son tour. Et n'insulte pas ton futur beau-frère ! Je veux cette alliance ! Et cela ne pourra se faire que si je donne à Deucalion ce qu'il veut, et pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, c'est Kate qu'il souhaite et je la lui donnerai sans remord !

L'alpha fit rougeoyer ses yeux, mettant son bêta au défi de lui soutenir le contraire. Gérard avait pris sa décision et ici, dans cette meute, dans cette maison, sa volonté faisait loi !

\- Tu vas partir sur le champ, ordonna-t-il à son insubordonné de fils. Rassemble tes affaires et pars trouver Deucalion, je veux que tu sois revenu le plus vite possible !

Chris fit demi-tour avec hargne, prenant congé de son père en faisant claquer ses pas sur le sol. Il était furieux contre lui et estomaqué qu'il veuille vendre sa fille à un salaud fini avec autant de détachement. Jamais il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille à Allison, même pour du pouvoir. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait de toute façon.

L'homme se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire son sac, et fut soulagé de voir que sa femme n'y était pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter ni de l'entendre déblatérer un de ses beaux discours au sujet de leur alpha. Parce que Victoria était une fidèle de Gérard et elle ne comprenait pas que Chris ne soit pas plus respectueux envers son père.

Lorsque le bêta eut terminé de fourrer ses vêtements ainsi qu'un peu d'argent dans un sac de voyage, il ressortit de la chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans rien lui dire, sans la prévenir de ce qui était en train de se passer. Prenant une rapide décision, il frappa trois coups au battant et entra avec la permission de sa fille. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit en train de faire studieusement ses devoirs. Chris fit une petite moue, pensant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle sorte un peu, fasse des rencontres et, pourquoi pas, se trouver un petit-ami. Qu'il aurait approuvé auparavant, bien sûr.

\- Papa ? s'étonna la jeune fille en le voyant entrer avec empressement. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu pars ?

Elle désigna le sac de voyage du menton et son père hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Ton grand-père m'a demandé de chercher Deucalion pour lui proposer une alliance et je dois partir maintenant.

\- Mais…maman, elle…

\- Tu te chargeras de lui dire, si elle n'est pas déjà au courant. Écoute, Allison, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Il replaça la mèche brune qui tombait devant le visage de sa fille derrière son oreille, avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts, s'assurant d'avoir toute son attention. Allison était une grande fille, responsable et intelligente, aussi Chris ne craignait-il pas qu'elle se fasse elle-même une opinion sur tout ça. Même s'il ignorait totalement le camp dans lequel elle se placerait.

\- Des choses sont en train d'arriver et les mois prochains vont être plus agités. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton grand-père veut le territoire de Hale et qu'il est prêt à lui déclarer la guerre pour cela.

\- Je sais. Une alliance avec Deucalion lui assurerait la victoire, fit Allison avec une expression grave sur ses traits.

\- Pas nécessairement, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Il faut que tu saches que ton grand-père est prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions, notamment la main de Kate.

Allison acquiesça, elle savait déjà tout ça. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre les membres les plus âgés de la meute et avait compris que son grand-père souhaitait donner sa tante en mariage à Deucalion pour créer une alliance avec lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, sa tante était quelque peu…excentrique, mais elle l'aimait bien.

\- Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi pendant que je ne suis pas là, d'accord ? Ne crois pas tout ce que te dis ton grand-père et ta mère, Allison, fie-toi simplement à ton instinct, à ta louve.

La jeune fille était maintenant vraiment inquiète. Etait-ce si grave que ça ? Son grand-père avait déjà voulu prendre des territoires à d'autres meutes et son père n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Tu dois te méfier de tout le monde sauf de Marine.

\- Marine, mais…

\- Elle a toute ma confiance, Allison, et elle t'expliquera mieux que moi ce qui est en train de se passer. Je veux que tu ais une conversation avec elle et que tu écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- Ok, mais…

\- Promets-le-moi.

Allison regarda son père, éberlué. Il ne lui demandait que très rarement de lui faire des promesses et elle les avait toujours tenus. Jamais il n'avait cherché à la tromper comme l'avait parfois fait sa mère, aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas longtemps.

\- Je te le promets.

Chris poussa un soupir de soulagement, embrassa son front avec amour et se releva.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Allison, fut les dernières paroles qui lui dit avant de partir, laissant la porte entr'ouverte derrière lui.

Le loup-garou ne s'attarda pas à l'étage, sachant qu'il avait mis déjà trop longtemps pour se préparer. Il aurait aimé tout révéler à sa fille, mais Morell s'en chargerait, il n'en doutait pas.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il eut une mauvaise surprise en voyant deux des bêtas préférés de son père l'attendre. Il s'agissait de Haigh et de Harris, deux meurtriers en herbe. Leur occupation favorite ? Détourner de pauvres humaines innocentes des territoires neutres et se défouler sur elles de toutes les façons possibles avant d'abandonner leurs cadavres dans un autre état. Répugnant.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Chris comme s'il s'adressait à de vulgaires insectes.

\- Nous avons ordre de t'accompagner chercher Deucalion, répondit Haigh avec un sourire torve. Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas partir tout seul ?

\- Ton père ne doit pas avoir toute confiance en toi, s'il nous demande de faire la nourrice pour lui, railla son comparse.

Chris serra les poings, mais ignora leurs chamailleries. Il devrait faire bien attention à la moindre de ses paroles, car elles seraient toutes rapportées à son père, il n'en doutait pas. Ces deux aberrations vouaient littéralement un culte à Gérard Argent et seraient prêts à tout pour lui plaire. Pathétiques.

Il se tendit brusquement lorsque la druide fit son apparition. Morell avait un certain courage pour se montrer là, même si tout dans sa démarche montrait qu'elle redoutait que sa petite escapade dans les bas fonds de Beacon Hills ne soit pas passée inaperçue. Ignorant les regards moqueurs des deux bêtas, elle marcha vers Chris, le visage fermé.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui et leva ses grands yeux bruns remplis de peur et d'appréhension, il eut envie de lui hurler de fuir, de courir demander asile à Derek Hale, mais avec les deux bêtas à ses côtés et les innombrables oreilles lupines qui traînaient par là, il ne pouvait rien en faire. Aussi essaya-t-il de tout faire passer dans son regard. Ils savent, voulait-il lui dire. Gérard sait. Tu es en danger, fais attention.

Cela dut marcher puisque Marine parut un peu plus effrayée et jeta un coup d'œil à Haigh et Harris par-dessus son épaule. Chris posa sa main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter avant de la rassurer d'une légère pression. Pas tout de suite.

\- Deucalion a été vu il y a deux semaines près de Sacramento, déclara l'émissaire d'une voix tremblotante avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harris en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Il a laissé une traînée de cadavres derrière lui, c'était dans les journaux. Le mode opératoire est le même que le sien et celui de ses bêtas.

\- En es-tu sûr ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Morell sursauta une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Gérard qui venait de faire son apparition. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, l'estomac noué. Il savait. Son alpha savait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle en était sûre, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle y avait lu une promesse de mort.

\- J'en suis certaine, monsieur. J'ai…J'ai fait un rituel de localisation pour le confirmer.

\- Parfait ! Vous partez donc pour Sacramento, messieurs ! s'exclama Gérard en frappant dans ses mains tandis que Chris demandait à son amie de veiller sur Allison en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres. Il ne manque que ma chère fille !

\- Tu veux qu'elle vienne avec nous ? s'étonna Chris.

Il était pourtant persuadé que son père voudrait d'abord l'accord de Deucalion avant de lui donner sa fille. Mais peut-être était-il fou au point de risquer de n'avoir rien en retour.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! le détrompa l'alpha. Je veux simplement lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

Chris grimaça lorsque son père appela Kate de sa voix d'alpha. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à ça et, une fois n'était pas coutume, son père le soulagea de ce poids en disant :

\- Vous pouvez y aller, faites-moi honneur.

\- Oui, monsieur ! répondirent en cœur Haigh et Harris avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Chris échangea un dernier regard avec Morell avant de s'éclipser à son tour, le cœur lourd. Sa mission n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant, au contraire, et il espérait simplement que pendant son absence sa fille ouvrirait les yeux sur ce qui se passait dans la meute…

ZZZ

Gérard avait retrouvé son ancienne euphorie à une vitesse stupéfiante. Sa bipolarité devait certainement avoir joué un rôle pour qu'il semble de nouveau de si bonne humeur alors que la traîtresse était toujours sous ses yeux.

Cependant, le pétillement de ses yeux se figea lorsqu'il vit sa fille descendre le grand escalier en marbre avec un Caël Miller débraillé sur ses pas. Ce dernier, sentant sur lui le regard désapprobateur de son alpha, ajusta rapidement ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les aplatir. Kate, elle, n'avait que faire de son apparence, souriant d'une manière provocatrice.

La femme regardait avec une secrète satisfaction la mâchoire de son père se contracter sous l'effet de la colère et la veine de sa tempe palpiter. Gérard Argent n'était pas un homme à asticoter, mais elle n'était pas une personne raisonnable et rationnelle, aussi plus son père était en colère plus elle en était enchantée.

\- Papa, dit-elle en arrivant au bas de l'escalier alors que Caël s'évadait rapidement toujours en fuyant le regard de son alpha. Que me vaut le plaisir d'être ainsi convoquée ?

Gérard grinça des dents et se retint à grande peine de gifler sa fille qui lui faisait un tel affront. Kate ne ferait que se rebeller de plus belle et perdre son sang froid n'était pas bon pour son cœur. A son âge, il fallait qu'il fasse attention aux emportements inutiles.

\- Je t'ai appelé pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle : tes futures fiançailles avec Deucalion sont en route, ton frère est parti le trouver.

Le sourire de Kate dégringola sur son visage et l'irritation vint tordre ses traits.

\- QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle enfin. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné cette idée !

\- Eh bien il se trouve que non, répondit son père en faisant fi du ton avec lequel Kate s'adressait à lui. Tu seras marié avec lui le plus rapidement possible si Deucalion accepte mon offre, et il l'acceptera, sois-en certaine. Cela fait des années qu'il me demande ta main et j'ai toujours refusé puisque ce n'était pas ton souhait, mais les choses ont changé et une alliance avec lui sera la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à cette meute.

Kate en resta sans voix. Son père ne laissait pas place à la contestation et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Gérard resterait intraitable et inflexible.

\- Tu vas me marier à quelqu'un que je déteste, dit-elle tout de même.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas croire aujourd'hui que tu avais des rêves de princes charmants ! Tu n'as pas hésité à mettre Derek Hale dans ton lit lorsque je te l'ai demandé et tu n'hésiteras pas non plus cette fois-ci !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais été engagé à vie avec Derek ! s'exclama Kate d'une voix aiguë. Te rends-tu compte qu'en devenant sa femme je vais devoir supporter cet infâme goujat jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?! Jours qui s'annoncent très longs !

\- Vous devriez bien vous entendre, railla Gérard.

Les joues de sa fille se tintèrent de rouge sous la colère et ses griffes jaillirent alors que ses yeux devenaient d'un bleu propre aux loups qui avaient tué des innocents. Gérard resta impassible devant cet étalage de bestialité qui ne faisait que le conforter un peu plus dans sa décision. Il n'était pas très ravi de devoir donner Kate à un loup comme Deucalion, mais après tout, peut-être était-il ce dont elle avait besoin mater son caractère revanchard.

\- Dorénavant, reprit Gérard, j'aimerai que tu te tiennes mieux. Il est absolument hors de question que tu fricotes à nouveau avec un de mes bêtas, je ne veux pas que tu donnes d'excuses à Deucalion pour qu'il rejette votre union. Tu te dois d'être irréprochable.

\- Pardon ? fit Kate qui pensait avoir mal compris. En plus de me jeter en pâture à cet individu, tu voudrais me fourrer dans une ceinture de chasteté jusqu'à cette parodie de mariage ?

C'était le summum ! Son père allait l'échanger à un pervers de quarante-cinq balais et en plus elle n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté avant d'aller en enfer ? Il pouvait toujours espérer !

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de te conduire comme une maudite gourgandine ! s'écria l'alpha. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu restes dans les Landes et je ne veux pas que tu mettes un seul pied hors des limites du territoire ! Et si jamais je te revois traîner avec Miller ou un autre, je t'enferme dans ta chambre, est-ce clair ?!

La louve éclata d'un rire grinçant en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds voltigeant follement autour de son visage de diablesse.

\- C'est très clair, cher papa, mais il est absolument hors de question que je me plie à une seule de tes règles ! Je ferais ce qu'il me plait avant d'épouser ton futur collaborateur et je continuerai de faire ce qu'il me plait ensuite ! Et ce n'est pas toi, vieux croulant, qui m'en empêcheras !

Sur ces paroles, Kate contourna son père et fusa en direction de la porte d'entrée, ignorant ses avertissements et ses menaces. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, pas s'il voulait que Deucalion conclût cette alliance. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle enfourcha sans hésiter sa moto R1 garée devant la villa familiale et partit plein gaz direction Beacon Hills. La louve rebelle avait la ferme intention de profiter de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir avant de se retrouver prisonnière et transformée en ménagère, tout en prenant la décision de tout faire pour que les fiançailles tombent à l'eau. Deucalion allait voir quel genre de femme elle était !

ZZZ

Marine Morell avait furtivement disparu lorsque Kate avait fait sa divine apparition avec ce tortionnaire de Caël Miller. Elle avait profité de l'inattention de l'alpha pour gravir à son tour les marches de pierre et se rendre à l'étage, là où se trouvait la chambre d'Allison, la fille de Chris.

L'émissaire avait compris la plupart des choses que le loup-garou avait essayé de lui transmettre avant son départ. Elle se doutait bien que sa rencontre avec son frère à Beacon Hills n'était pas passée inaperçue, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Gérard soit mis au courant si vite. Ses espions devaient vraiment être performants.

Elle était en danger, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait comprise avant que Chris ne lui demande de veiller sur sa fille comme à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait de la meute pour un temps indéterminé. C'était son rôle d'émissaire de prendre soin des membres de la meute, et plus particulièrement d'Allison qui était la fille de son meilleur ami dans cet enfer. Elle se devait de la prévenir et de la mettre en sécurité avant que Gérard ne fasse d'elle une machine à tuer sans coeur.

La druide, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, entra dans la chambre de la jeune louve sans frapper. C'était plus prudent de ne pas se faire repérer, il ne s'agissait pas que Gérard la surprenne et pense qu'elle essayait de dresser sa petite-fille contre lui. Ce qu'elle allait essayer de toute évidence de faire.

Allison était assise à son bureau et pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Marine ? Mon père m'a dit que tu monterais me voir, fit la jeune fille en arrêtant son activité pour lever la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Papa avait l'air inquiet.

L'émissaire hocha la tête et prit une chaise dans un coin de la chambre avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Marine jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour autour d'elle, craignant que leur future conversation soit épiée. Connaissant Gérard, elle ne sera pas surprise s'il avait fait placer des caméras dans la chambre de sa propre petite fille. Remarquant son manège, Allison posa une main apaisante sur son genou et dit :

\- Mon père s'est assuré de faire de ma chambre une forteresse. Les murs sont insonorisés et je vérifie régulièrement qu'il n'y ait pas de mouchards.

La femme hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'emporter Allison dans sa perte, Chris ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

\- Je sais…Je sais que mon père n'approuve pas tout ce que fait Gérard, déclara prudemment la jeune fille alors que le silence s'éternisait. Il ne le dit pas, mais il est clairement désapprobateur, ça se lit dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas envie de faire la guerre aux Hale.

Marine hocha la tête, appréciant le talent de déduction de la petite louve. Si elle était aussi clairvoyante qu'elle en avait l'air, la convaincre que leur alpha faisait les mauvais choix ne serait pas si difficile que ça. Mais il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, elle devait d'abord savoir où la jeune fille se situait dans tout ce merdier.

\- C'est le cas. Tu dois absolument savoir que ton père ne cherche aucunement à…renverser ton grand-père d'aucune sorte.

\- Papa n'a jamais cherché le pouvoir, opina Allison. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu clairement faire opposition à Gérard. Pourquoi…Pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il est parti ?

La jeune fille commençait clairement à paniquer, craignant que son grand-père n'ait banni Chris de la meute. Mais si tel avait été le cas, il lui aurait dit, non ?

\- Ton père va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, la rassura Morell. Gérard lui a ordonné d'aller trouver Deucalion.

\- Oh, fit Allison en se calmant. Il veut toujours une alliance avec lui ?

\- Oui, et pour ça ta tante va devoir se marier avec lui.

Un sourire chatouilla les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir son amusement plus de quelques secondes. Elle était attachée à sa tante, bien sûre, mais l'imaginer marier à Deucalion…cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable ! Ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer au bout de quelques heures ! Si Kate ne s'était pas jetée par la fenêtre avant…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, la réprimanda la druide sans beaucoup de conviction. Ton grand-père est d'ailleurs en train de lui passer un savon en ce moment même.

Elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, faisant retomber la pression. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Marine ne s'était pas accordée le droit de rire et cela faisait du bien, vraiment du bien. Cependant, Allison se reprit bien vite et ses sourcils se froncèrent, lui donnant un air sérieux, un peu trop pour son visage à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

\- J'ai peur que Gérard…qu'il punisse mon père de sa défection.

\- Ton père ne lui a pas fait défection, rétorqua immédiatement Marine. Enfin, pas encore. Pour l'instant, il s'agit d'un désaccord.

\- Un désaccord conséquent. Je connais papa, jamais il n'acceptera que Kate soit mariée de force à un alpha.

L'émissaire observa la jeune fille un instant. Cela se voyait qu'elle aimait énormément son père et qu'elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle. Mais Allison était encore bien trop naïve et elle détestait Chris pour lui avoir donné comme mission de lui prendre cette part d'innocence qu'elle conservait encore.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, Allison. Le désaccord est plus profond.

Marine hésita un instant, mais devant le regard curieux de la jeune sentinelle, elle se convainquit que lui révéler toute la vérité était la seule bonne chose à faire. Allison méritait de connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Chris désapprouve la manière dont ton grand-père est devenu alpha.

La jeune fille se rembrunit aussitôt et se mit à jouer avec le stylo posé sur son cahier. La manière dont Gérard avait pris le pouvoir sur le précédent alpha n'était que très rarement évoquée, mais elle se doutait que cela avait dû être sanglant, son père n'était pas du genre à conclure proprement des accords, mais plutôt celui à orchestrer des coups d'État.

\- Le précédent chef de meute, John Stilinski était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, doux et extrêmement bon envers sa meute. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous implanter ici et que la meute Hale a accepté notre présence sans trop de difficulté. Il a négocié notre installation avec beaucoup d'acharnement et est même parvenu à conclure une alliance pacifiste avec le clan voisin.

\- Tu veux dire que notre meute était alliée avec celle des Hale ? s'étonna Allison.

Elle avait toujours pensé que la meute des bois était leur ennemie depuis la nuit des temps, et ce même si elle savait que leur émissaire n'était personne d'autre que le frère de Marine Morell. La jeune fille était autrefois convaincue que leurs opinions divergeaient et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans deux meutes opposées.

\- C'était le cas, en effet. John et Talia Hale, la mère de Derek et précédente alpha, étaient même devenus bons amis et nos meutes cohabitaient en toute tranquillité. C'était une époque de paix que je regrette que tu n'ais pas connue.

Allison se mordilla les lèvres, se doutant que cette époque n'avait pas duré longtemps et que son grand-père en était responsable. Elle ne se trompait visiblement pas puisque Marine continua son histoire dans un soupir.

\- Gérard était le bêta de John et ses rêves de pouvoir ont été plus forts que sa loyauté envers son alpha.

\- Il l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui, lui et tous ses partisans. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivante en prêtant allégeance à ton grand-père et Chris, qui avait à peine trente ans, n'a pas osé le défier de peur de finir comme les autres…

La jeune fille avait les yeux dans le vide, l'air incroyablement triste. Elle savait que son grand-père était excentrique, quelque peu déséquilibré, d'accord, mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être aussi consumé par le pouvoir.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas et que Chris a découvert il y a peu, c'est que le véritable alpha de cette meute est toujours en vie…

\- QUOI ? s'écria Allison avant d'aussitôt baisser la voix après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte close de sa chambre. Mais tu viens de me dire que Gérard a tué John Stilinski !

Marine hocha la tête et son regard se baissa sur le bureau de la fille de son amie. Stressée, elle commença à tripoter le coin avec ses ongles tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas en train de te parler de John, mais de son fils, Stiles.

Allison écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea l'émissaire comme si elle venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée prochaine des extraterrestres. Stiles ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, elle avait entendu Harris, Haigh et Miller l'évoqué en riant parfois, mais elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'il s'agissait d'une personne, et encore moins de…

\- Stiles était l'héritier tout désigné de John, reprit Morell d'une voix faiblarde. Ce n'était qu'un gamin à l'époque, mais il était extrêmement intelligent, brave et…autoritaire.

Un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec beaucoup de tendresse. Allison imagina immédiatement un garçon haut comme trois pommes donner des ordres à tout le monde et cela la fit sourire à son tour.

\- Stiles était en parfaite symbiose avec son loup et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant, quelque chose de complètement extraordinaire…

Le regard de l'émissaire s'assombrit considérablement et son sourire se fana. Des fantômes du passé ressurgissaient devant ses yeux, lui criant qu'elle était coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Et ce n'était pas entièrement faux, elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, et elle l'assumerait le moment venu.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Allison en craignant le pire. Est-ce que mon grand-père…L'a-t-il fait exécuté ?

\- Cela aurait été préférable, répondit tristement Marine. Mais non, il a préféré le garder à l'œil et l'enfermer. Il a vécu près de huit ans enchaîné au sous-sol, dans une cellule froide et humide, à subir les coups et les humiliations des loups infectes que sont Harris, Haigh et Caël Miller. J'étais chargé de le soigner après chacun de leur passage, désinfectant ses plaies, les pansant puisque son processus de guérison ne fonctionnait plus. Il était trop faible pour cela.

La jeune louve écoutait en silence les paroles de l'émissaire même si la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Le fils de John Stilinski avait été séquestré ici pendant huit ans sans que personne ne le sache ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien ? Et pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas délivré le pauvre garçon ?

\- Chris ne l'a appris qu'après que Stiles ne soit libéré par Derek et ses bêtas. Ils sont venus une nuit, suite à une rencontre à Beacon Hills entre Gérard et Derek, et ils l'ont emmené avec eux. Je…je les y ai même aidés.

\- Que…Le garçon n'est plus là ?

\- Non, il est avec la meute Hale. Il se trouve que Stiles est le compagnon de leur alpha.

Morell arrêta son récit et observa Allison digérer la nouvelle. Celle-ci arborait une expression révoltée et…coupable. Elle aurait dû se douter que la jeune fille se sentirait ainsi, elle était bien trop empathique pour ne pas se mettre à la place de Stiles et imaginer ce qu'il avait subit. Cependant, un petit air de scepticisme résistait sur son visage.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'inquiéta l'émissaire.

\- Si, si ! la détrompa Allison. C'est juste que…que je trouve ça un peu gros. Comment mon grand-père aurait-il pu cacher sa présence tout ce temps ? Surtout s'il était retenu dans cette maison !

\- Un jour…Un jour je te montrerai les cachots qui ont été construits sous les fondations et tu comprendras. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, je suis surveillée.

\- Pourquoi ?

Marine secoua la tête. Il n'était pas important de lui révéler cette information, la jeune fille savait désormais le plus important de l'histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle tout de même. Tu dois simplement savoir que Gérard a beaucoup d'alliés et qu'il inspire de la crainte à la plupart des membres de la meute. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certains aient eu vent de quelques rumeurs concernant Stiles, mais que par peur de représailles ils n'aient rien dit. Ton grand-père est un homme puissant, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

Allison hocha pensivement la tête, elle était encore en train de traiter toutes les informations que venait de lui donner la druide. Cette dernière considéra que c'était bien suffisant pour aujourd'hui et elle se leva, prête à partir. Rester ici plus longtemps pourrait être dangereux, Gérard ne devait pas remarquer son absence.

\- Attends, l'appela la jeune fille alors qu'elle parvenait à la porte. Et ma mère ? Quel rôle joue-t-elle dans tout ça ?

Marine soupira et se tourna vers elle avec un air navré.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais qu'elle soutient Gérard et qu'elle…qu'elle fait pression sur ton père pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'écart.

\- Je m'en doutais, souffla Allison. Ma mère est…elle est…

\- C'est une femme froide et redoutable, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne veut que te protéger elle aussi.

La louve hocha la tête, ne semblant guère convaincue. Il était vrai que Victoria Argent ne montrait son affection pour sa fille qu'en de très rares occasions. Mais elle avait toujours veillé sur elle comme une lionne sur ses petits. Elle le faisait d'une manière simplement différente de celle de son mari…

\- Sais-tu s'il y a d'autres…d'autres opposants à mon grand-père ? demanda timidement Allison.

Marine réfléchit un instant, la sondant du regard. Elle prit finalement la décision de lui faire confiance et de se remettre au jugement de Chris lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Je sais que Jordan Parrish et Hicks suivront ton père quoiqu'il fasse, même si cela implique de se révolter contre Gérard…

Allison ne parut pas surpris plus que cela par cette révélation. Elle savait que Hicks, l'autre sentinelle, ainsi que Jordan, étaient des amis proches de son père et qu'ils n'étaient jamais très enclins à exécuter les ordres de l'alpha. Ils le faisaient toujours à reculons et changeaient subtilement les règles. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer le clivage de sa propre meute ? Cela semblait si apparent maintenant qu'elle pouvait mettre des mots dessus !

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, conclut Morell la main sur la poignée de porte. J'espère que je t'ai apporté quelques réponses et que tu pourras toi-même de faire un avis sur tout ça. Sache que si tu veux jeter un œil au sous-sol, la trappe se trouve sous le tapis dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle est ouverte.

Allison hocha la tête et la regarda partir avec la sensation qu'elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse satisfaisante. Elle aurait encore voulu interroger l'émissaire au sujet de cette guerre qui se préparait avec la meute Hale, et puis elle aurait aussi voulu en savoir plus au sujet de ce Stiles ! Mais Marine avait probablement raison, elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assimiler et tout comprendre. Allison espérait simplement qu'elle pourrait avoir une conversation avec son père lorsqu'il rentrerait. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité et il lui manquait déjà.

Avisant sa chambre trop grande pour elle, la jeune fille alla se coucher dans son lit et serra une de ses peluches contre elle, ayant la soudaine sensation qu'un poids bien trop lourd pour elle venait de s'effondrer sur sa poitrine. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle pria pour que son père trouve Deucalion et rentre le plus rapidement possible. Sans encombre, de préférence...

* * *

**Alors ? Huitième impression ?(oui, oui, je vais la faire à chaque fois XD)**

**Le prochain chapitre tardera moins à venir, promis ! En attendant, régalez-moi de vos commentaires ! **(z'avez vu ? Je reviens en même temps que Jésus, trop forte ! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Voici ce chapitre avec un petit (très léger) retard...J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on retrouva nos deux petits chouchous pour un moment torride, donc je préviens tout de suite, c'est citronné :)

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **Alors, je sais que **je ne publie pas très régulièrement** et que ce **n'est pas au goût de tout le monde**, mais voilà, ce n'est absolument pas** par manque d'inspiration ou flemme** ! Je privilégie **la longueur** de mes chapitres (comme vous avez certainement dû le remarquer) plutôt que de publier plusieurs fois par semaine. Je sais que vous êtes impatient (et ça me fait plaisir) et je fais tout pour me dépêcher, croyez-moi ! **MAIS** j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Dans deux semaines et deux jours je suis en **vacances** pour **TROIS MOIS ET DEMI** donc j'écrirai à n'en plus pouvoir puisque je ne fais **JAMAIS** rien d'autres pendant les vacances (eh oui, pendant que vous lirez ces chapitres au bord de l'eau ou dans un transat, je serais chez moi, certainement dans mon plumard, à faire passer le temps).

**SINON** : je remercie tous les **nouveaux lecteurs et reviewers **qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires à un moment ou à un autre. Ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est hyper motivant ! J'ai pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide comme ça ;)

* * *

**RAR :**

**nanie : **Gérard est fidèle à lui même dans son rôle de vieillard roublard (XD). Ce qui va se passer entre lui et Stiles plus tard est encore un mystère...

**Drayy** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas ! A bientôt !

**Le Visiteur **: Salut à toi ! Ce chapitre regorge de Sterek, donc j'espère que tu y trouveras ton plaisir ;)

**LadyWyvern**: Coucou ! merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors, pour répondre à ta question (j'ai relu le début du chapitre 1 pour pas dire de conneries) : Allison ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Stiles. Elle ne sait pas s'il est mort ou vivant et elle ne sait pas où il est. Elle espère juste qu'il va bien (ce qui semble assez ironique).

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que Chris roulait, les mains crispées autour du volant de sa Mercedes, priant pour que Haigh et Harris se la ferment une bonne fois pour toutes. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Landes, les deux bêtas ne se gênaient pas pour l'assaillir de commentaires désagréables, lui envoyant pique sur pique en espérant le voir perdre son calme. Et ils étaient très proches de parvenir à leur fin.

Chris était au bord de la rupture. Chaque seconde, il se voyait garer la voiture sur le bas côté, enlever sa ceinture et foutre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule de son passager avant de se tourner pour régler son compte à l'autre à l'arrière. Il voulait que ça saigne. C'était comme une démangeaison. Une démangeaison qu'il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas gratter sous peine de très lourdes représailles. Une chose était sûre, Gérard Argent ne serait guère heureux de retrouver morts deux de ses préférés bêtas.

Alors Chris se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort le volant, grinçant des dents tandis que son pied enfonçait un peu plus la pédale d'accélérateur. Il était pressé d'arriver à destination pour se débarrasser de ces deux-là. Malheureusement, deux longues heures de route s'étalaient encore devant lui et promettaient de mettre à mal son self-control.

En l'absence du chef de meute, ces deux bêtas tortionnaires se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun respect pour Chris, qui était pourtant le successeur de l'alpha, et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de leur mission. Trouver la meute de Deucalion était certainement semblable à des vacances pour eux qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter.

Chris avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Deucalion à plusieurs reprises, et une chose était certaine, il s'en serait bien passé. Son obsession malsaine pour Kate l'avait fait frissonner d'horreur, tout comme sa froide détermination et son esprit aussi affuté que la lame d'un couteau. Deucalion était intelligent, c'était un incroyable stratège qui n'avait perdu que très peu de bataille grâce à sa meute féroce et sa volonté implacable. Tout ce qui lui résistait, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, il le détruisait allégrement, le piétinait sans pitié. Son trip, c'était de soumettre son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à ses pieds en le suppliant de l'épargner. De quoi faire froid dans le dos au plus impitoyable des alphas.

L'homme savait qu'il lui faudrait agiter le drapeau blanc de loin s'il ne voulait pas être jeté en pâture aux bêtas sanguinaires de Deucalion. Et il devrait également tenir Harris et Haigh fermement en laisse s'il voulait éviter l'incident diplomatique. Ce qui, à en juger par le comportement tout à fait immature des fidèles de son père, n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Pourquoi Gérard lui avait-il collé ces deux incompétents aux basques pour une mission aussi dangereuse ? Sérieusement, il n'aurait pas pu désigner Jordan pour l'accompagner ? Le voyage aurait été bien plus agréable et il n'aurait pas autant appréhendé la rencontre avec Deucalion.

Mais non, son père avait préféré jouer la carte de la loyauté plutôt que celle de l'intelligence. Avec Haigh et Harris, Gérard était certain que les faits lui seraient rapportés dans les détails, il leur faisait confiance. Ces deux abrutis aimaient trop lui lécher les bottes pour envisager l'idée de lui mentir, et ça, son père le savait.

L.C.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures, la nuit tombant lentement sur leur chemin. Haigh et Harris s'étaient quelque peu calmés, ayant cessé d'asticoter Chris lorsqu'ils comprirent que celui-ci ne rentrerait pas dans leur jeu de provocation.

À sa droite, Harris avait ses écouteurs branchés aux oreilles, un air de mauvais rap lui parvenant en sourdine, alors qu'à l'arrière Haigh était en train de bidouiller sur son téléphone. Surement en train de jouer à un jeu débile ou de draguer sur un forum de rencontres. Comme s'il arriverait un jour à trouver une autre personne aussi chtarbée que lui ! Peut-être devrait-il le brancher avec sa femme…

Chris secoua la tête, amusé et un peu horrifié par ses propres pensées. Il aimait sa femme, ne vous méprenez pas, mais les atomes crochus se faisaient de plus en plus rares entre eux, et la passion s'était éteinte depuis longtemps. Victoria était une personne froide, hautaine et si elle n'aimait pas autant sa fille, on aurait pu la croire dénuée de cœur. Oh, Chris savait qu'il n'était pas non plus tout à fait le genre d'homme à montrer ses sentiments, mais il y avait une différence entre être réservé et complètement frigide.

Bon sang ! Depuis combien de temps Victoria l'avait-elle embrassé avec autre chose que de l'indifférence au bout des lèvres ? Une éternité. Cela faisait même plusieurs années qu'ils dormaient en se tournant le dos dans le lit. Leurs corps n'étaient jamais en contact, toujours séparés par une barrière invisible qui s'était érigée entre eux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Parce que ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi entre eux. Fut un temps où ils se tenaient la main en public, s'embrassaient tendrement, de l'amour au fond des yeux. Mais cette époque remontait à loin et était totalement révolue.

Chris savait qu'il était trop tard pour sauver sa relation avec sa femme. Leurs opinions divergeaient trop, leurs intérêts totalement différents. S'ils ne se quittaient pas, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais le temps d'en parler. Alors la tension avait grandi entre eux, palpable dans l'air elle avait acidifié chacun de leur mot, faisant d'eux des êtres plus durs et pleins de ressentiments.

\- J'ai envie de pisser, grogna soudainement Haigh à l'arrière, tirant Chris de ses pensées.

\- Tu vas devoir te retenir encore un peu, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter tout de suite.

Le bêta grogna une nouvelle fois, mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Affligeant. Chris reporta son attention sur la route. Ils croisaient de moins en moins de voitures au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, mais il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Un panneau indiqua que Sacramento ne se trouvait plus qu'à une centaine de kilomètres et Chris en fut soulagé. Il était pressé de trouver un motel où il pourrait dormir et être débarrassé de Haigh et son acolyte pour quelques heures.

Pourtant, son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il n'aurait su comment décrire la sensation qui le traversa l'espace d'un quart de seconde, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Tous les poils sur sa nuque et ses bras s'étaient hérissés, et ses sens étaient en alerte rouge. Haigh et Harris ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de quelque chose, totalement indifférents au paysage qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

La route que Chris venait de prendre était éclairée par intermittence par des lampadaires dont les lumières orangées étaient tout, sauf rassurantes. Il n'y avait pas un chat, et même les quelques maisons éparses devant lesquelles il passait semblaient avoir été abandonnées. Ça faisait carrément froid dans le dos. Il n'était que huit heures du soir et pourtant, il n'y avait déjà plus âme qui vive. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué… ?

Le silence était étouffant, troublé de temps en temps par le bruit une voiture qui venait en sens inverse avant de s'éteindre dans la nuit. Chris n'était pas un froussard, mais s'il avait pu faire demi-tour et appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour partir loin de cet endroit, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Mais après tout, il était un loup-garou avec de l'expérience et pas un des plus bêtes, aussi essaya-t-il de faire passer sa peur absurde et de se reconcentrer sur l'itinéraire à suivre.

Mais à mesure que leur destination se rapprochait, la voiture engloutissant les kilomètres rapidement, la sensation de malaise se faisait plus persistante. Chris crut voir plusieurs fois des yeux phosphorescents sur le bas-côté de la route, et il capta quelques grognements qui ne venaient pas de sa voiture, mais bien de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'un hurlement animal retentit dans la nuit et que Harris et Haigh relevèrent la tête à leur tour, il sut qu'ils étaient suivis.

\- Deucalion ? demanda le bêta à l'arrière d'une voix tendue.

\- Sûrement, répondit Chris sur le même ton.

Harris enroula nerveusement ses écouteurs autour de son vieux baladeur mp3 qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant de se mettre à jeter des coups d'œil anxieux par la fenêtre.

\- Je pense que nous sommes entrés sur son territoire.

Un autre hurlement lupin le confirma et Chris accéléra un peu plus. Il n'avait pas envie de voir surgir des loups-garous devant sa voiture et avoir un accident pour finir à la merci de Deucalion. Non, il voulait une rencontre dans un no man's land, à Sacramento. Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, il vit que s'il ne faisait pas une pause maintenant, ils ne parviendraient jamais à rallier la ville et à passer une nuit en sécurité.

\- Il faut que je fasse le plein, déclara-t-il.

\- Et moi que j'pisse, ajouta Haigh.

\- Et moi que j'bouffe.

Si Chris n'avait pas entendu le trouble qui perçait dans leurs voix, il aurait pu croire qu'être poursuivis par des bêtas sanguinaires et instables leur était indifférent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Haigh et Harris avaient peut-être des cases en moins, mais ils avaient conservé un certain instinct de préservation lorsqu'ils étaient loin de Gérard.

\- Ok, on va s'arrêter.

\- Y'a une station dans cinq bornes, indiqua Haigh en remuant sur son siège.

Chris acquiesça et appuya un peu plus sur le champignon, pressé de rejoindre le petit bled qui leur apporterait une brève sensation de sécurité avant de reprendre la route pour leur destination finale.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le village, ils poussèrent de discrets soupirs de soulagement et se détendirent. Un nouveau hurlement de loup retentit derrière eux, mais ne parut pas s'approcher. Ils étaient restés à la frontière, heureusement. Chris avait à peine osé espérer que Deucalion respecte les zones neutres. Ne pas le faire aurait certainement trop attiré l'attention sur eux…

La station essence ne fut pas très dure à trouver, le village n'était pas extrêmement grand et elle se trouvait au centre de celui-ci. Lorsque Chris sortit de la voiture, il se dégourdit les jambes et fit rouler ses épaules, heureux de pouvoir se mettre debout. Il n'était pas un grand fan des longs trajets, surtout ceux aussi éprouvants que celui-ci. De leur côté, Harris et Haigh se dirigèrent vers la petite boutique encore éclairée, recommençant à se chamailler, cette fois-ci pour savoir qui passerait aux toilettes en premier et qui aurait le dernier sandwich au bacon.

Chris leur jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux avant d'aller à la pompe à essence. Il était temps de faire le plein. S'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ils n'auraient jamais pu faire les cinquante kilomètres restants.

Lorsque le réservoir fut rempli, Chris paya par carte bancaire. Il était en train de rentrer son code lorsqu'une légère brise se leva, lui apportant un parfum étranger. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Un loup-garou. Mais la senteur était trop délicate pour appartenir à un mâle. C'était un doux mélange foral de lilas, jasmin et muguet. Définitivement pas masculin. Et pas non plus menaçant.

Restant quand même sur ses gardes, Chris se retourna. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à découvrir une jolie jeune femme adossée à sa voiture, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le corps du loup-garou se tendit et ses griffes sortirent inconsciemment. Aucun doute qu'avec vingt ans de moins il aurait été complètement ébloui par la beauté qui lui faisait face et il aurait tenté sa chance. Mais Chris avait ses hormones sous contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?! Putain, aussi jolie soit cette louve, elle devait avoir l'âge de sa fille ! Il devait se reprendre, maintenant !

L'homme secoua la tête, redevenant maître de ses pensées et de son corps tout essayant de ne pas montrer son embarras. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur elle, c'était cette fois-ci de la seule curiosité…Objectivement, la louve qu'il avait sous les yeux était un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il avait pu voir au cours de sa vie. Elle ne devait pas faire guère plus d'un mètre soixante et son visage était celui d'une poupée. Des longs cheveux blonds l'encadraient et malgré le faible éclairage, ses magnifiques yeux scintillaient. Ses lèvres…Non, Chris ne devait pas s'égarer sur cette voie, comme sur celle, vallonnée et sulfureuse, de ses courbes.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle brise lui apporta une deuxième salve de son parfum enivrant, Chris se glaça. Ses yeux flashèrent alors que ses narines se dilataient, inspirant profondément. Il reconnaissait cette odeur. Ou du moins, la légère touche boisée qui accompagnait la louve. Il l'avait senti sur d'autres loups-garous qui appartenaient tous, sans exception, à la meute Hale. Cette fille était l'une des leurs.

\- Je suis Lydia Martin, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Chris fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Lydia. N'avait-elle pas fréquenté sa fille du temps où les deux meutes étaient en paix ? Si, c'était bien elle, cette gamine pourrie gâtée qui avait été la meilleure amie d'Allison et qui avait bien changé aujourd'hui.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Lydia Martin ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la boutique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont être occupés encore quelque temps, sourit la jeune fille en suivant son regard.

Chris apercevait effectivement les deux bêtas qui étaient en train de consulter des magazines avec des sourires pervers jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Où est ta meute ?

\- Pas ici. Je suis seule.

\- Seule ? s'étonna Chris sans la croire. Vraiment ?

Il scruta les alentours, attentif au moindre mouvement, se préparant à voir surgir les autres bêtas de Derek Hale. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Il ne captait pas d'autres odeurs étrangères et n'entendait rien de suspect aussi se détendit-il un chouia.

\- Je devais vous parler, mais pas à Beacon Hills, cela aurait été trop dangereux, reprit la jeune fille lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Est-ce que ton alpha sait que tu es ici ?

Lydia le considéra un instant, pensive, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui répondre tout en lissant les plis de sa jupe. Elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, constata Chris, et ce malgré la fraîcheur de l'air et ses habits légers. Un simple petit cardigan ne pouvait pas lui tenir chaud.

\- Mon alpha sait que j'avais l'intention de vous rencontrer. Mais il ne sait pas où, non. À vrai dire, il y a une heure je ne savais pas moi-même où vous étiez.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Chris sut immédiatement qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Le sourire énigmatique de la jeune Martin et ses yeux perdus dans le vague lui disaient qu'elle ne devait pas non plus être sûre de sa réponse. Est-ce que les rumeurs seraient vraies ? Gérard semblait persuadé que Derek Hale possédait dans sa meute une louve capable de prémonitions, était-ce Lydia ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

\- On m'a guidé jusqu'à vous, répondit-elle néanmoins en coupant court à ses interrogations. Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder très longtemps.

\- C'est dangereux pour toi ici, fit Chris, nerveux. La meute de Deucalion est dans le coin et…

\- Oh, je sais ! s'exclama Lydia en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main. Il rôde autour de Sacramento depuis quelques mois, semant des morts derrière lui et agrandissant sa meute.

Chris avait de nombreuses questions sur le bout des lèvres, mais il les retint à grande peine. La présence de Haigh et Harris non loin d'eux le rendait plus qu'agité. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils découvrent Lydia et décident de s'amuser avec elle. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la meute ennemie et il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau s'ils venaient à remarquer sa présence.

\- Tu es loin de Beacon Hills, loin de ton alpha. Tu es en danger ici, tu dois partir, tout de suite ! chuchota-t-il vivement.

\- J'habite à Sacramento, répondit Lydia en haussant les épaules. C'est là-bas que nous faisons nos études.

Chris écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé où Hale envoyait ses jeunes bêtas puisqu'ils ne les avaient jamais vus à Beacon Hills la semaine. Sacramento ? Ça ne paraissait pas être une si mauvaise idée si on occultait qu'un alpha fou furieux rôdait autour de la ville californienne. Ce n'était pas si loin de Beacon Hills à vol d'oiseau et son père n'aurait jamais eu la présence d'esprit d'aller les chercher de ce côté. Alors pourquoi lui livrait-elle une information aussi précieuse ? À moins qu'elle sache que…Mais comment pourrait est-ce possible ?

\- Nous savons que vous êtes proche de Morell, déclara Lydia en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Et nous avons eu vent de quelques…désaccords dans votre meute. Gérard n'est pas un alpha très gentil, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard tendre provoqua un étrange sursaut de son cœur alors que ces paroles n'étaient qu'euphémisme. Ah, comme il regrettait le temps où la meute des Landes était prospère et où les démonstrations d'affections ne passaient pas pour des preuves de faiblesses…Oui, il n'avait plus peur de le penser, il regrettait John Stilinski.

Lydia dut le lire dans son regard, car elle lui adressa un sourire franc en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Bon sang, cette fille ne devrait _jamais_ trainer seule dans une ville, surtout la nuit. Qu'est-ce que faisaient les autres bêtas ? Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne l'avait accompagnée ? Étaient-ils tous complètement inconscients ?

\- Combien d'autres y'en a-t-il ? demanda abruptement la louve.

\- Pardon ?

\- Combien d'autres loups seraient prêts à retourner leur veste et à rejoindre Derek lorsque nos meutes s'affronteront ?

Chris plissa les yeux et hésita à lui répondre. Ça ne semblait pas être un piège, mais cette fille paraissait bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Marine avait-elle eu le temps de parler de ça à son frère ? Parler des dissensions qui agitaient la meute des Landes ?

\- Combien ? répéta Lydia alors qu'il tardait à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit enfin Chris. Peut-être quatre ou cinq.

Il pouvait parler en son nom et au nom de Jordan, mais il ne pouvait réellement se prononcer en ce qui concernait sa fille et l'autre sentinelle, même s'il espérait.

\- Hale compte nous épargner s'il gagne cette bataille ? interrogea-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

Tout le monde savait que Derek Hale n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence. Au contraire même, c'était son intransigeance qui était légendaire.

\- Votre femme fait-elle partie du lot ? Ne me mentez pas.

Chris secoua la tête. Il était certain que Victoria préférerait être exécutée sur-le-champ plutôt que de se soumettre à un Hale. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours haï cette famille au moins autant que son père.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille quitter Gérard ?

\- C'est évident, répondit Lydia en relevant le menton. Les loups de votre meute ne pouvaient pas tous décemment être d'accord avec les traitements de Gérard Argent. Et je sais que vous voulez protéger Allison.

Le loup hocha la tête, mais son doute dut transparaître sur son visage, car la jeune fille ajouta :

\- Faites-lui confiance, Allison prendra la bonne décision, votre fille est loin d'être stupide.

\- Tu étais son amie, non ?

Lydia confirma d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

\- Et j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup que nous le redevenions.

Puis, elle reposa ses jolis yeux de biche sur lui et continua d'une voix plus joyeuse :

\- Il va falloir que vous les meniez. Sans vous, ils n'oseront pas tourner définitivement le dos à Gérard. Vous devez les encourager, les guider et les protéger.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un chef, grogna Chris.

\- Bien sûr que si, et vous le savez parfaitement. Le fait que le propre fils de Gérard Argent désapprouve ses méthodes leur donnera la confiance dont ils manquent pour l'envoyer se faire voir.

La hargne que la jeune fille mit dans son ton le fit sourire d'amusement. Alors comme ça, Hale était prêt à épargner ceux qui trahiront Gérard… C'était plutôt juste de sa part et pour le moins inattendu. Mais Chris n'allait pas cracher sur la main qu'il lui tendrait, ça non.

\- Comment va le petit ? demanda-t-il soudainement lorsqu'une image du garçon Stilinski qui avait été torturé par son père surgit de sa mémoire.

Le visage de Lydia s'assombrit aussitôt et il se mit à craindre le pire. C'était fort possible qu'il ne se soit pas remis de ses blessures. Après tout, son père s'était acharné de nombreuses années sur lui.

\- Il va mieux, répondit-elle enfin, le soulageant d'un énorme poids. La plupart de ses blessures ont été guéries, mais…mais son esprit n'a pas été ramené.

\- J'espère…j'espère que Derek fera le nécessaire.

\- Il le fait déjà, même si ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et se balança légèrement, mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant. Apparemment, Stilinski était un problème à gérer plus gros qu'il ne le pensait. Il priait juste pour que Derek Hale s'occupe de lui comme il le fallait. Ce gamin méritait de s'en sortir, plus que n'importe qui.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant du projet de mon père ?

\- Vous voulez dire s'il sait que Gérard veut s'allier à Deucalion ? Oui, il est au courant et il prépare la meute en conséquence.

\- Tu sembles si sûre de votre victoire, remarqua Chris.

Lydia hocha la tête avec détermination, un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis certaine que mon alpha a beaucoup plus d'alliés que le vôtre. Tout comme je suis certaine que tous répondront à son appel, parce que Derek a envoyé des bêtas de son côté lui aussi.

\- Mon père pense qu'il tombe dans l'oisiveté. À cause de son compagnon.

Chris avait toujours remis les paroles de son père en question, mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point : s'occuper d'un compagnon blessé pouvait dangereusement distraire un alpha, même un aussi puissant que Derek. Cependant, les paroles de Lydia le rassérénaient. Si la meute Hale organisait ses défenses, c'était bon signe. Enfin, pas pour Gérard.

\- Derek a beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment, confirma la jeune louve, mais soyez sûr que Gérard Argent ne percera pas nos défenses aisément.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, soupira Chris.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. La meute Hale ne devait pas se soumettre à son père, ça signerait l'arrêt de mort de tous ses loups et Chris ne pourrait pas vivre avec une telle culpabilité sur les épaules.

\- En revanche, il faut veiller à ce que Marine Morell reste saine et sauve, reprit Lydia. Elle sait tout sur Stiles et Derek voudra certainement qu'elle l'aide à le soigner.

Chris hocha la tête. Sa meilleure amie devait rester en vie en tous prix, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne devrait pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Le son de la clochette de la boutique résonna dans l'air du soir et attira son attention. Haigh et Harris étaient en train de sortir, les bras chargés de paquets de chips et autres cochonneries en tous genres.

Son palpitant fit une brusque embardée, inquiet à l'idée que les deux bêtas puissent repérer la jeune fille. Il pivota vers elle pour lui dire de s'enfuir et resta muet de stupeur. Lydia avait déjà disparu, sans aucune trace de son parfum dans l'atmosphère pour la trahir. Chris tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, mais n'aperçut sa silhouette nulle part. Elle s'était bel et bien volatilisée.

Une bouffée d'admiration pour la louve envahit Chris. Cette fille était remarquable, un véritable atout pour la meute Hale. C'était tellement dommage que sa fille ait été obligée de couper les ponts avec elle…

\- Alors ? C'est bon, on peut partir ? demanda Haigh la bouche pleine.

Chris se secoua, dissipant ses dernières émotions pour retrouver une expression de marbre. Les deux bêtas ne semblaient rien soupçonner et attendaient juste qu'il se magne pour pouvoir partir vite fait de cet endroit lugubre.

\- On décolle, dit-il en prenant place derrière le volant. Mais si vous foutez des miettes partout, je vous arrache la tête !

L.C.

Lorsque Lydia rentra dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec les autres membres de la meute, elle se savait attendue. Les lumières du salon étaient allumées et elle sentait de l'agitation secouer l'air. Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, elle pénétra dans la pièce en se préparant à être assaillie par ses amis. Cela ne manqua pas. À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le salon que Jackson était déjà sur elle, l'entraînant sur le canapé où étaient assis Isaac et Erika tout en la bombardant de questions.

La jeune louve ne les écouta même pas. Scott, Boyd, Danny et son ex parlaient tous en même temps et seul Isaac gardait le silence, la contemplant avec inquiétude. Elle lui en fut immensément reconnaissante et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit tandis que Kira et Erika lui adressaient des regards de soutien. Être une femme au sein d'une meute n'était pas toujours facile, les garçons développant des instincts protecteurs envers elles qui étaient parfois – _souvent_ – très étouffants.

Même Danny, qui était un loup plutôt calme, s'était ligué avec les autres pour la dissuader de rencontrer Chris Argent. Évidemment, les filles avaient voulu l'accompagner, en particulier Kira qui était plutôt une adepte des bonnes bagarres, mais Lydia avait eu le dernier mot, comme toujours. Elle s'était éclipsée en début de soirée lorsque tout le monde avait été occupé, et avait subtilisé la belle voiture de Jackson pour filer de Sacramento. Pour trouver Chris, la jeune louve avait seulement suivi son instinct, celui-ci était quasiment infaillible et la conduisait toujours sur la bonne route.

Alors qu'elle conversait tranquillement avec le fils de Gérard, son portable avait vibré une bonne demi-douzaine de fois dans son sac à main, mais elle avait simplement ignoré leurs appels, prenant le risque de se faire ensevelir sous les reproches et les questions en rentrant. Reproches et questions qui étaient d'ailleurs en train de pleuvoir sur elle.

Attendant que la tempête se calme, Lydia s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et laissa son regard errer sur les murs de couleur crème. Derek avait eu la gentillesse de leur acheter cette maison à la périphérie de Sacramento pour leur première rentrée universitaire. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin du campus et était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tous les huit et assez luxueuse pour satisfaire Lydia. Construite sur deux étages, il y avait une dizaine de chambres, quatre au premier, quatre au deuxième et deux au rez-de-chaussée, trois salles de bain, une immense cuisine et un salon assez vaste pour leurs soirées télé et pizzas, ainsi qu'un garage (volonté de Jackson pour qui il était absolument hors de question de laisser sa voiture de sport dehors).

Être excentrés de la ville leur permettait de ne pas attirer l'attention de voisins curieux, mais le bruit des voitures et de la vie étaient suffisants pour couvrir leurs chamailleries lupines. Bien sûr, lorsque la pleine lune tombait dans la semaine ils ne rentraient pas à Beacon Hills, mais partaient tous en camping dans les montagnes, là où il y avait assez peu de risques de croiser des humains.

\- Lydia ? Lydia ? Lydia !

La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux sur Scott qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard accusateur.

\- Oui ?

Le bêta soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air désespéré. Lydia était incontrôlable, il ne savait jamais quoi faire avec elle. La seule personne qui arrivait encore à endiguer ses folies, c'était Jackson. Et encore, il avait de moins en moins d'influence sur elle.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il enfin en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, Kira s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à sa gauche.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, s'attirant un regard dégoûté de Jackson qui avait en horreur ce couple bien trop guimauve à son goût. De toute façon, tout ce qui avait trait au romantisme le faisait fuir en courant, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait foutu en l'air sa relation avec Lydia…

\- Très bien, répondit Lydia. J'ai pu parler avec Chris, comme nous l'avions convenu.

\- Nous n'avions rien convenu du tout ! s'exclama son ex en grinçant des dents. Tu es partie sans nous prévenir !

La belle louve leva les yeux au ciel alors que Erika prenait sa défense :

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Whittemore ! Lydia a eu plus de couilles que toi sur ce coup, alors ferme là !

Le bêta poussa un grognement furieux et la fusilla du regard sans desserrer les dents.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant, remarqua philosophiquement Isaac. Ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer pour ça, Lydia va bien, concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel.

\- Merci, Isaac.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui ne mit que plus en colère Jackson. Ce dernier avait peut-être rompu avec Lydia, mais il ne se priverait pas d'arracher la tête de cet insupportable poupon aux boucles blondes s'il osait empiéter sur ses plates-bandes ! Évidemment, ayant suivi le cours de ses pensées, son ex petite-amie lui adressa un regard glacial qui le fit frissonner et baisser la tête. Ok, Lydia faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, après tout ! Les choses étaient claires entre eux.

\- Bon, vas-y, raconte, l'enjoignit Boyd qui, bien que son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence, était quand même impatient d'en savoir plus.

Lydia se mit donc à leur décrire sa conversation avec Chris Argent en détail. Son récit fut ponctué par les exclamations de surprise des bêtas qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer royalement. Le fait que le fils de Gérard pense à trahir son alpha était une surprise pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu y croire lorsque Derek leur avait dit, mais maintenant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que tous les Argent n'étaient pas pourris. Ce qui arrangea grandement Isaac qui se mit à rêvasser sur une possible future rencontre avec Allison. Si tout se terminait bien, il y avait une chance pour que la jolie brune finisse dans la même meute que lui…

\- Il faut appeler Derek, déclara Scott lorsque Lydia eut terminé son récit et qu'un moment de silence soit passé.

\- Ben, fais-le, dit Erika en croisant les jambes.

Il n'était pas question que ce soit elle qui appelle leur alpha, ils n'étaient toujours pas en très bon terme. Derek ne semblait toujours pas enclin à lui pardonner. La louve savait que le ressentiment persisterait encore et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que ça impliquait d'avoir un compagnon, mais elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Erika jeta un bref regard à Boyd avait de s'empourprer. Oui, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer…

\- Ok, soupira Scott, je vais le faire.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour appeler l'alpha. Aucun doute que Derek allait crier après Lydia et la menacer de l'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Autant dire que la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ça et elle remercia silencieusement Scott pour avoir le courage de tout prendre sur lui. Derek lui pardonnerait plus facilement qu'à elle. Après tout, le bêta avait une place de choix dans la meute, être le second de l'alpha impliquait plus de responsabilités, mais également plus de libertés et de pouvoir de décision.

Les loups posés dans le salon tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la conversation entre Derek et Scott. Celui-ci raconta brièvement l'aventure de Lydia et comme prévu, l'alpha beugla après l'inconscience de ses bêtas. Il se calma cependant très vite, conscient que c'était plutôt une très bonne nouvelle que Chris Argent veille les rejoindre ainsi que quelques autres loups de la meute des Landes. Prendre contact avec eux serait plutôt risqué, mais Derek essaierait de coincer le fils Argent lorsqu'il rentrerait à Beacon Hills.

Ensuite, pour apaiser son alpha, Scott demanda des nouvelles de Stiles. Aussitôt, la voix de Derek se fit beaucoup plus tendre et les bêtas essayèrent de ne plus écouter leur conversation. C'était assez gênant d'entendre l'alpha parler de son compagnon avec une voix aussi douce, ils n'étaient pas habités à ce côté amoureux de Derek, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'ils allaient devoir très vite s'y faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Scott refit son apparition dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Leur alpha n'était pas en colère et les choses avaient l'air d'avancer avec Stiles. Il était temps.

L.C.

Derek reposa son portable sur le carrelage avant de ramener son bras dans la baignoire. Bras qui alla aussitôt entourer la poitrine de son compagnon alangui contre son torse. Après cette journée pour le moins éprouvante, Derek avait décidé qu'un bon bain chaud détendrait Stiles. Évidemment, il n'avait pas songé un instant à le laisser seul, mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu de finir avec lui dans la baignoire. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien sûr… Maintenant que son compagnon avait décidé de lui accorder une deuxième chance et qu'il pouvait à loisir laisser ses mains pleines de mousses vagabonder sur son corps, il ne pouvait qu'en remercier les dieux.

Les nouvelles que venait de lui apporter Scott n'avaient fait que renforcer sa bonne humeur. Chris Argent serait un allié de poids en ces temps troubles. La seule chose que Derek appréhendait, c'était Deucalion. Il n'avait pas envie de confronter sa meute à la sienne. Les loups de Deucalion avaient l'habitude de trancher des têtes et de marcher dans le sang, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses propres bêtas. Derek aurait d'ailleurs voulu éviter cette guerre, mais Gérard Argent semblait plus que déterminer à lui arracher tout ce à quoi il tenait. Le dialogue était vain avec ce genre de psychopathes, ce qui tombait bien puisque Derek était loin d'être un beau parleur.

Une caresse sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité et il baissa les yeux sur son compagnon qui le contemplait, la tête penchée sur le côté, et des myriades de questions informulées dans les yeux. Souriant, l'alpha frotta sa joue rugueuse contre celle, beaucoup plus douce, de Stiles, récoltant un doux grondement de satisfaction. Pas de doute, les choses s'amélioraient vraiment entre eux. Son compagnon semblait désormais avide de contacts physiques et il n'était pas celui qui les lui refuserait.

D'ailleurs, constatant qu'il avait de nouveau toute l'attention de l'alpha, le garçon se tourna dans ses bras et colla sa poitrine à la sienne. Timidement, il remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de Derek qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse, se prêtant totalement à son compagnon qui semblait toujours vouloir le redécouvrir. Lorsque les griffes de Stiles s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, le loup se mordilla les lèvres. Il aimait bien trop sentir les petites mains de son protégé sur son corps, et était totalement drogué à ses caresses.

Sans rouvrir les paupières, Derek chercha la bouche de son compagnon, penchant la tête vers la sienne, et se guidant grâce à la respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. Avec un micro sourire de satisfaction, l'alpha ravit les lèvres de son compagnon, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

Après avoir suçoté la lèvre de Stiles et s'être repu de son goût d'interdit, Derek passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il réussit à se frayer un passage à travers les dents serrées de son compagnon qui, après avoir compris ses intentions, avait poussé un gémissement excité et ouvert la bouche. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent avec passion, exécutant une danse torride qui les mit tous deux sur le fil du rasoir.

Derek, stimulé par les plaintes de plaisir de son compagnon, ne put résister à l'envie de faire glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à agripper ses fesses qu'elles englobèrent parfaitement. Stiles lâcha un halètement surpris dans sa bouche, mais il n'interrompit pas le baiser et ne fit que se presser un peu plus contre lui, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'alpha qui dut empêcher ses griffes de jaillir.

Mais lorsque le garçon se mit à bouger lascivement son bassin contre le sien, Derek faillit perdre tout contrôle. Il s'éloigna des lèvres de son compagnon, tentant de reprendre son souffle et un semblant de sa raison. Sauf que Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et plongea sa frimousse dans son cou, laissant ses crocs égratigner sa peau. Les mains de l'alpha coururent voluptueusement sur ses cuisses, le rapprochant toujours un peu plus de son corps jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de leur chair soit en contact avec celle de l'autre.

Ce fut Stiles qui, après avoir rejeté la tête en arrière et plongé ses magnifiques yeux couleur lie-de-vin dans ceux de Derek, empoigna fermement leurs deux érections et les fit glisser ensemble dans son poing. Derek le regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la surprise émerveillée. C'était la première fois que son compagnon prenait une telle initiative dans leur recherche du plaisir et il n'allait certainement pas l'en décourager.

Stiles accéléra les mouvements de sa main en prenant soin de laisser ses griffes à l'écart, ce qui rendait la chose plutôt maladroite, mais toutefois fort agréable. Derek le regarda faire, le trouvant éblouissant avec son expression abandonnée. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa prise sur les cuisses de Stiles se raffermit et il l'aida à se diriger, à se soulever. Dans leur empressement, le jeune loup perdit la maîtrise de ses mouvements et un coup de reins plus vif que les autres lui fit lâcher sa prise sur leurs sexes palpitants.

Stiles poussa un cri surpris et écarquilla les yeux alors que la verge de Derek glissait entre ses fesses, se logeant durement entre elles. L'alpha se figea, essayant de calmer sa respiration et de s'empêcher de donner le coup de boutoir qui lui ferait définitivement franchir l'entrée du paradis. Son compagnon n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, même si tout son corps tremblait entre les mains de Derek, impatient d'en recevoir plus. Le premier accouplement entre deux compagnons signifiait bien plus que du sexe, et Stiles ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Pas alors que son esprit était envahi par ses instincts les plus primaires, l'empêchant de raisonner comme un homme.

Cependant, Derek n'eut pas le courage d'arrêter son compagnon quand celui-ci se remit à se trémousser au-dessus de lui, testant la nouvelle position avec un air concentré tout à fait adorable. L'alpha avait du mal à résister, surtout lorsque Stiles se montrait aussi craquant et que la quasi-totalité de ses neurones était partie en vacances dans une région plus équatoriale.

Stiles, tout en se mordant les lèvres les yeux à demi-fermés sous le plaisir, reprit lentement ses mouvements, faisant coulisser le sexe turgescent de Derek entre ses fesses. Le souffle coupé, le loup tenta de se contrôler, mais son bassin se mit à remuer de lui-même, accompagnant les gestes erratiques de Stiles qui semblait au bord du précipice. Comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, Derek se mit à caresser son compagnon au même rythme que celui-ci se déhanchait, les emmenant tous deux toujours plus haut et plus près de l'orgasme qui s'annonçait dévastateur.

Derek avait serré les dents, tous ses muscles sous tension étaient bandés, et un grondement rauque naquit dans sa poitrine. Son compagnon tremblait contre lui et ses gémissements s'amplifiaient à mesure que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides et désordonnés. Ses mains allèrent agripper les épaules de Derek dans lesquels elles s'enfoncèrent brusquement, faisant perler le sang lorsque l'alpha fit un brusque mouvement de la main et du bassin, l'envoyant sur orbite. Stiles poussa un cri de bête alors que ses muscles se contractaient et qu'il jouissait avec violence sur le torse de Derek qui le rejoignit dans la seconde. Ce dernier étouffa son grognement dans le cou de son compagnon, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le mordre avec la même intensité à laquelle le plaisir le souffla.

Il leur fallut un bon bout de temps avant de parvenir à récupérer une respiration normale et à réussir à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Stiles gardait les yeux fermés, le visage détendu et le corps mou. La fierté toute mâle de Derek fut bien évidemment flattée par un tel comportement, et il se mit à nettoyer son compagnon avec une sorte de roulement au fond de la gorge semblable à un ronronnement. Les choses avaient failli déraper, mais il s'était plutôt bien contenu et était désormais incroyablement heureux.

Après avoir reposé le savon sur le rebord de la baignoire, le loup ramena Stiles contre lui et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Lorsque son compagnon rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire un peu perdu sur les lèvres, Derek se figea. Ses yeux avaient flashé. Les yeux de Stiles venaient de changer de couleur une brève seconde. Il ne pouvait pas en jurer, mais…Derek avait cru voir ses iris rouges prendre une jolie teinte noisette l'espace d'une seconde. Était-ce possible ? Était-ce la conscience de Stiles qui venait tout juste de se manifester ? Non, il ne l'avait pas juste rêvé…Ses yeux avaient réellement flashé !

Cela signifiait tant de choses ! Ça voulait dire que Stiles était toujours là, quelque part, et qu'il se battait pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ! Son compagnon reprenait des forces et Derek n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux en cet instant. Il avait une petite chance de conquérir entièrement Stiles, de le ramener à la surface, de le libérer du joug de Gérard Argent !

Le jeune loup cligna rapidement des paupières, arborant un petit air surpris. La bête avait également perçu la présence humaine s'agiter au fond de son esprit et cela l'avait indisposé un court instant. Mais la gêne passa et elle posa sa joue contre le torse humide de son alpha protecteur. Elle ne put voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'espoir ni le sourire immense de Derek.

Peut-être pourrait-il parler à Stiles à la pleine lune…Peut-être aurait-il récupéré assez de forces pour se manifester…Il l'espérait, oui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Après avoir flagorné encore un moment dans le bain, Derek sortit Stiles de l'eau et s'occupa de le sécher et de lui enfiler un pyjama. Ce petit rituel était toujours plaisant pour eux, c'était un instant de détente et d'amusement pendant lequel le garçon s'autorisait à taquiner l'alpha et parfois même, à rire. Lorsque cela arrivait, Derek avait toujours l'impression de se retrouver propulsé sur un joli nuage rose duquel il n'aurait jamais voulu redescendre. Mais ce moment se clôtura par un large bâillement. Le jeune loup était fatigué et ses paupières lourdes pouvaient en témoigner.

Attendri, Derek le souleva dans ses bras et le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre. Cependant, alors qu'il reposait son compagnon au sol pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, celui-ci s'agita. L'alpha fronça les sourcils et regarda le garçon tourner hostilement le dos à la chambre. Bon, d'accord, cette pièce n'avait rien de très accueillant, mais Derek ne voyait pas où…

Son regard se dirigea alors vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Peut-être que Stiles se sentirait plus à l'aise dans un endroit qui serait intégralement empli de son odeur…Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ?

Le cœur battant, Derek reprit la main de son compagnon et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à cette porte. Voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient de la chambre de lune, Stiles cessa de se débattre et arbora un air curieux. Lorsque l'alpha poussa le battant, il avança le bout de son nez dans la pièce et renifla précautionneusement. Ce qu'il sentit dut lui plaire puisqu'il entra sans hésitation.

Derek resta derrière lui, l'observant découvrir sa chambre. Peu de personnes avaient franchi le seuil de cette porte depuis que la maison avait été rebâtie. Sa petite sœur, Cora, débarquait souvent à l'improviste, et il était arrivé une ou deux fois à Deaton de venir à son chevet lorsque quelques fâcheuses mésaventures l'avaient cloué au lit alors qu'il était encore jeune et fonceur. Derek n'avait pas non plus ramené de conquêtes ici, se contentant de profiter des services offerts sur place.

Mais alors que Stiles faisait prudemment le tour de la pièce, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les objets autour de lui, l'alpha se dit qu'il avait parfaitement sa place ici. Peut-être pourra-t-il convaincre les autres que la chambre de lune n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il veillerait au grain.

Le garçon, après avoir fait le tour, se dirigea vers le lit. Il le toucha du bout des doigts et dut le trouver plutôt confortable, car il se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse. Derek s'esclaffa, amusé et sous le charme du spectacle. Stiles releva la tête et répondit à son sourire, dévoilant ses crocs moins pointus que d'ordinaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait confiance, ses défenses tombaient plus aisément. Et il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité en présence de Derek pour l'être tout autant dans sa chambre. Cette odeur boisée, fraîche, respirait la liberté et l'entourait comme un cocon bienfaisant. C'était tellement plus accueillant que la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait jeté…

Le radio réveil de Derek indiquait vingt heures, l'heure de se mettre à table. L'alpha ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son compagnon s'il avait faim lorsque celui-ci se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers la grande fenêtre. La lune était déjà bien visible dans la pénombre du soir, astre clair et mystérieux qui semblait fasciner Stiles. Chaque soir, le garçon se perdait dans sa contemplation et Derek ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si on l'avait privé de la caresse de la lune et de la chaleur du soleil, il serait devenu fou, et huit années passées en prison auraient eu raison de lui.

Le jeune loup posa ses mains sur la vitre, levant ses yeux brillants vers la lune qui l'appelait. Derek pouvait presque sentir sa douleur, la douleur ne pas pouvoir sortir et courir sous la lune sous forme animale. Cela devait horriblement lui manquer.

Silencieusement, l'alpha se glissa derrière son compagnon et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Stiles ne sursauta même pas, mais son frémissement tira un sourire à Derek. Il aimait savoir qu'il était loin de le laisser insensible. Profitant de sa chance, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur avec délice. Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte et puisse se réfréner, Derek était déjà en train de laper sa peau du bout de la langue. Il était bien trop exquis pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Quelques baisers insistants plus tard, Stiles lâcha enfin la lune des yeux et se tourna vers Derek qui le couvait d'un regard amoureux. Celui-ci le surplombait de toute sa carrure de mâle alpha, ses muscles saillants dévoilés pour son plaisir. Après être sorti du bain, il avait juste pris la peine d'enfiler un jean, mais n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se couvrir plus. Il avait simplement pensé que Stiles s'en ficherait, cependant, s'il avait su que son compagnon le scruterait avec ce regard de braise, il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois.

Son self-control était une fois de plus mis à l'épreuve.

Stiles le trouvait à son goût, cela se lisait dans ses yeux rougeoyants. Derek déglutit difficilement, ses griffes perçant le tee-shirt de son compagnon sans que celui-ci ne semble s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas détourné la tête et se léchait à présent les lèvres d'anticipation. Ses paupières se fermèrent à demi sous la concupiscence tandis que la température de la pièce sembla grimper de plusieurs degrés.

Derek se mit carrément à haleter alors que le désir de son compagnon lui emplit les narines. Il réussit néanmoins à mobiliser une partie de ses neurones pour s'empêcher de jeter brusquement Stiles sur le lit et de laisser faire sa nature de bête la suite. Lorsque le ventre de son compagnon gargouilla, lui tirant un sourire amusé, Derek l'éloigna doucement de son corps, espérant que leur excitation commune se calme.

Stiles lui adressa un coup d'œil offensé qui lui fit ravaler son sourire – mais pas son amusement. Une lueur de joie dansait dans le regard du chef de meute qui était, à chaque baiser, plus rassuré sur leur avenir.

\- Un jour, tu pourras sortir librement, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si tu laisses _Stiles_ revenir, si tu le laisses…Si tu le laisses me parler…

Derek s'interrompit, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Sa voix s'était faite progressivement suppliante et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Plusieurs émotions s'étaient inscrites à tour de rôle sur le visage de son compagnon. De la surprise d'abord, puis de la confusion et enfin de la peine. Une immense peine. Derek comprit alors que le loup de son compagnon pouvait faire preuve d'empathie et les bras qu'il avait enroulés autour de lui même ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : c'était un réflexe de protection. La bête protégeait son hôte, protégeait Stiles.

L'alpha se sentait coupable pour tout ce que son compagnon avait enduré seul, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point le garçon d'alors douze ans avait dû prier pour que quelque vienne à son secours. Psychologiquement détruit, Stiles avait sûrement abandonné tout espoir de libération et sa bête avait alors pris le relais, endurant les tortures physiques et les autres à sa place. Elle avait éclipsé l'humain et ne savait aujourd'hui plus comment se rétracter. Mais Derek trouverait un moyen. Il n'avait pas d'autres options.

\- Tu as faim, constata-t-il lorsque le ventre de son compagnon se manifesta de nouveau.

Stiles hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par l'alpha qui avait attrapé sa main. Avant de sortir de la chambre, le garçon jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lune à travers la fenêtre, tirant un froncement de sourcil à Derek. Pensait-il encore à fuir ? Est-ce que son instinct de retourner à la vie sauvage se ferait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à surpasser le besoin que la bête avait de lui ?

Voulant l'arracher à ses pensées, Derek l'amena contre lui. Il voulait que tous les songes de son compagnon soient tournés vers lui. Il était exclu que Stiles se montre distrait en sa présence. L'alpha avait conscience que son comportement était excessivement possessif, mais il ne pouvait brider ses pensées ni réfréner ses ardeurs, pas lorsque son compagnon se trouvait dans l'équation. Derek avait la sensation que si Stiles s'enfuyait loin de lui, il emporterait son cœur dans le voyage. Bien sûr, l'homme ne cesserait de le chercher, ferait le tour du monde – plusieurs fois s'il le fallait – pour le débusquer, et ne s'arrêterait de courir que lorsqu'il l'aurait ramené dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait en être autrement.

L .C.

Derek conduisit Stiles dans la cuisine et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Peter et Malia étaient passés par là, constata l'alpha en voyant la vaisselle sur l'égouttoir et la casserole sur la gazinière. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit une purée qui avait l'air assez savoureuse ainsi que quatre cuisses de poulet qui restaient dans la poêle. Il fit réchauffer le tout et mit la table en attendant, surveillant le garçon du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait l'air assez paisible, calme. Son agitation de la journée l'avait désertée et il semblait plus…humain.

Derek posa une assiette et un verre d'eau plein devant lui qu'il s'empressa d'avaler d'un trait.

\- Doucement, dit l'alpha en souriant. Tu vas avoir le hoquet si tu bois trop vite.

Stiles souleva un sourcil interrogatif, mais absorba sa deuxième rasade aussi rapidement que la première. Soupirant, Derek retourna à sa préparation culinaire, entendant la nourriture crépiter. Lorsqu'une douce odeur de poulet grillé s'éleva dans la pièce, le jeune loup releva son nez, intéressé. Les yeux rivés sur ce que Derek était en train de faire, il salivait et l'impatience le gagna.

Entendant son compagnon s'agiter derrière lui, Derek éteignit le gaz et les servit. Littéralement affamé, Stiles se jeta sur ses cuisses de poulet, n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses doigts. L'alpha, lui, commença à manger d'une manière plus propre tout en l'observant. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à rogner sur ses os, le garçon avait du gras plein les mains, les coins de sa bouche et le bout de son nez. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, attendri et exaspéré à la fois, et se leva pour aller chercher un torchon qu'il humidifia avant de débarbouiller son sauvage de compagnon.

Stiles se laissa faire sans lui prêter vraiment d'attention, concentré sur le défi que représentait la purée. La consistance était inconnue et s'il se servait de ses doigts, il allait s'en mettre partout. Ce ne serait pas très pratique et très salissant – Derek n'allait sûrement pas être content et allait encore le torturer avec son torchon. Au final, avec un coup de pouce de son gardien, il avisa la fourchette à côté de son assiette et s'en empara.

Derek se rassit, regardant son compagnon faire ses premiers pas vers la civilisation. Lorsqu'il fut certain que la fourchette serait utilisée à bon escient, il retourna à sa propre gamelle.

Le repas fut vite expédié, et Stiles manifesta son contentement par un grognement lorsqu'il fut repu. Derek débarrassa la table, la nettoya en vitesse avant de reprendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se coucher maintenant et décida plutôt d'aller dans le salon. Il déposa son adorable fardeau sur le canapé, le cuir grinçant sous son poids, et attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse.

Un morceau de papier posé à côté attira son attention. C'était un mot de son oncle, disant que Malia et lui étaient partis se faire une soirée ciné entre père et fille. Surprenant. De mémoire, ça ne s'était jamais produit, mais Derek n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait droit à un moment tranquille avec son petit compagnon.

Lorsqu'il alluma la télévision et que le son se répandit dans la pièce, Stiles se redressa sur son séant, beaucoup plus alerte. Derek éclata de rire en le reprenant dans son bras, pas déçu de sa réaction.

\- Ce n'est que la télé, chéri, dit-il en riant pointant du doigt l'écran.

Stiles fixa l'objet, tendu comme une corde, ses yeux parcourant l'image en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Au bout d'une longue minute, un éclair d'intelligence passa dans son regard et il se blottit contre Derek, serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il était fort possible que Stiles ait gardé en mémoire quelques trucs de sa vie d'avant auxquels la bête puisse avoir accès. Elle avait certainement fait le lien entre les souvenirs des films que l'humain avait regardés, et ce qu'elle-même contemplait.

En tous cas, son compagnon s'extasiait littéralement. Derek zappa jusqu'à trouver un film sympa. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être attentif, trouvant Stiles beaucoup plus intéressant que l'écran. Il gloussait de temps à autre, le faisant sourire, et suivait les personnages avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à l'histoire, mais cela avait l'air de lui plaire. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose sur l'épaule de Derek et que ses yeux se mettent à papillonner. La fatigue le fit bâiller et, lentement, il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter et la télé le bercer.

Derek ne bougea pas d'un poil et baissa juste le son pour ne pas déranger son compagnon. Ils étaient bien là, ensemble, sur le canapé, regardant un film comme un vrai couple. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, vienne perturber ce moment, bien sûr.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Derek fut instantanément sur ses gardes. Il avait posé une main protectrice sur le flanc de son compagnon et l'autre sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les griffes prêtes à sortir. Il reconnut cependant vite l'intrus à son odeur, mais n'abandonna pas sa posture agressive pour autant. Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, révélant sa sœur sur le seuil, il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

Cora était clairement mal à l'aise, ses yeux naviguant entre son frère et le compagnon endormi de celui-ci. Elle était venue pour présenter ses excuses, sachant que son comportement avait vexé Derek, mais elle devait également lui faire comprendre son point de vue. La jeune fille avait donc profité de l'absence de Peter et Malia dans la maison familiale pour aller le voir. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à retrouver son frère installé dans le salon, son jeune compagnon allongé en travers de ses jambes et apparemment profondément endormi.

\- Cora, fit l'alpha d'une voix basse où la colère était nettement perceptible. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

\- Je…Heu…Je suis venue m'expliquer.

\- Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'entendre.

La gêne de Cora augmenta d'un cran et elle se tortilla les mains sous le regard rouge Derek. Il l'avait toujours intimidée quand ils étaient jeunes, mais depuis qu'il était devenu alpha, c'était carrément pire. La jeune louve adorait son frère aîné, c'était simplement qu'elle avait du mal à affronter sa colère et ses reproches.

\- Je vais quand même le faire, souffla-t-elle. D'abord, je…je voulais te dire que je suis contente. Pour ton compagnon et toi. Je veux dire…je suis contente que tu l'as trouvé et…sauvé, je…

Cora se tut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller avec ses mots et qu'elle ne faisait qu'accroître l'irritation de son frère. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué que celui-ci s'était mis à caresser distraitement les cheveux du dormeur, comme pour se calmer.

\- D'accord, répondit tout de même Derek avec un bref hochement de tête.

La tension dans les épaules de la jeune fille se relâcha un peu, mais la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

\- Je peux comprendre, pour Malia et Peter, continua l'alpha en surprenant sa sœur. Je sais que c'est devenu invivable pour toi et je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie.

\- Mais tu es furieux.

Cora le sentait bien. Derek comprenait, mais il était également un des mecs les plus rancuniers qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, et elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement d'être partie.

\- Je suis furieux que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant de t'enfuir, dit son frère en lui donnant raison. Et je le suis encore plus parce que tu m'as caché ta relation avec Liam.

La jeune fille rougit d'embarras. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder avec lui, c'était bien celui de ses relations amoureuses. Mais en tant que sa seule figure paternelle potable, elle savait également qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y couper.

\- Je…

\- T'héberger ne pose pas à de problèmes à sa mère et à son mari ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Non. Je les aide à la maison quand je ne suis pas sur le terrain en train de m'entraîner, répondit Cora en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

\- Très bien.

Le ton de son frère lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir le détourner de ses pensées meurtrières…Elle avait de toute évidence lamentablement échoué.

\- Tu sais, je vais me battre volontiers à tes côtés pour empêcher cet enfoiré d'Argent de prendre notre territoire, chuchota-t-elle férocement.

Ses yeux flashèrent, montrant toute sa détermination. Cora avait vraiment envie d'en découdre avec Gérard. Il avait fait du mal au compagnon de son frère, menaçait d'envahir leur territoire et de défaire leur meute, c'était plus d'arguments qu'il ne lui en fallait pour avoir envie de lui trancher la gorge. Cora était une Hale, et comme tous les Hale, elle réglait neuf fois sur dix les problèmes à coups de poings, de crocs et de griffes.

\- C'est bon à savoir, fit Derek en poussant un petit soupir. Je te remercie de ton soutien. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire quand comptes-tu inviter ton prétendant ici, pour que je puisse juger par moi-même s'il mérite ma sœur ? ...

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? **

J'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé votre impatience !

**J'imagine que comme vous vous êtes retenus longtemps de m'envoyer un petit message, vous n'allez pas vous en priver maintenant ! ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Bizz**

(au fait, je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes chapitres et des dates de publication sur mon profil)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Voici un chapitre qui s'est fait désiré mais qui est enfin là ! Il est légèrement (très légèrement) plus court que les autres, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! Comme d'habitude, je suis pour la libre expression, donc exprimez-vous ! Il y a même un bouton pour ça qui n'attend que vous !

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **Je pense faire des chapitres un peu plus courts à l'avenir, de 6000 mots au lieu de 10 000, parce que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je mets bien plus qu'une semaine pour vous les pondre et les publier…J'espère que cela vous conviendra quand même !

**Pour les réponses aux reviews**, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, cependant, je les ai toutes lues avec **BEAUCOUP** d'attention et d'**AMOUR** et je vous remercie énormément ! J'espère que vous vous lâcherez encore **PLUS** pour ce chapitre-ci ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Mardi…_

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que la petite troupe d'envoyés de Gérard arriva aux abords de Sacramento. Haigh et Harris avaient en effet insisté pour faire une halte dans un motel avant de reprendre la route – bien trop effrayés par les loups rôdant dehors – et Chris n'avait pu que se plier à leur volonté, bien trop épuisé pour se quereller avec eux. Et puis, il se disait que s'il voulait affronter Deucalion et sa meute et s'en sortir vivant, mieux valait avoir la tête reposée.

Ils avaient donc dépensé une somme modique pour trois chambres dans le petit bourg où ils s'étaient arrêtés prendre de l'essence. Sur le lit miteux qu'on lui avait attribué, Chris avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin et que les deux bêtas et lui avaient repris la route, il avait encore cette désagréable sensation que les ressorts étaient restés incrustés dans son dos. Mais Chris n'allait pas se plaindre : il avait pu se reposer et ne s'était pas fait égorger dans la nuit, même si son sommeil n'était resté que très léger.

Cependant, alors que Sacramento n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres, l'anxiété revint au grand galop, chassant la pseudo bonne-humeur matinale de Haigh et Harris. La ville était censée être une zone neutre, comme toutes les villes humaines, mais le pressentiment qu'un danger planait au-dessus de leur tête ne faisait que s'épaissir au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la métropole. D'un côté, c'était plutôt bon signe, parce que ça voulait dire que Deucalion était dans le coin, mais d'un autre, cela leur donnait juste envie de faire demi-tour et de retrouver le confort de leur meute.

Chris, ne montrant rien des émotions qui l'animaient, s'engagea sur une petite route, quittant le grand axe menant à Sacramento pour un chemin plus discret. Évidemment, les deux trouillards sur la banquette arrière protestèrent véhémentement, mais il leur rappela très vite la mission que Gérard leur avait assignée. Ils devaient s'entretenir avec Deucalion, pas le fuir ! Et ce malgré l'instinct qui les pressait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la ville maudite.

Alors que les contours de la cité se faisaient de plus en plus nets, un panneau leur indiqua que la route était barrée deux cents mètres plus loin. Chris ralentit progressivement, ne prêtant pas attention aux lamentations qui montaient dans l'habitacle, mais se concentrant plutôt sur les deux breaks garés sur le bas-côté, derrière la barrière routière.

Quatre bêtas les attendaient, bien campés sur leurs jambes, les griffes et les crocs proéminents. Malgré leur attitude des moins amicales, Chris arrêta sa voiture et en sortit lentement, imité par Haigh et Harris qui avaient repris un peu contenance et affichaient des airs bravaches qu'ils étaient loin de ressentir.

` Parmi les bêtas, qui appartenaient sans doute possible à la meute de Deucalion, se trouvait une des femelles les plus intimidantes que Chris n'ait jamais vues. Presque plus grande que lui, son teint mate et ses longs cheveux bruns lui conféraient un air sauvage soutenu par la lueur d'agressivité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et même si les trois autres mâles paraissaient puissants et dangereux, il était sûr que c'était d'elle qui lui faudrait se méfier.

Cependant, son regard curieux passa sur les deux bêtas les plus jeunes qui étaient sans équivoque de vrais jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et, même si pour l'instant ils se tenaient immobiles, leur attitude et la position de leur corps indiquaient à Chris qu'en plus d'être frères, ils étaient sûrement très fusionnels. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de jumeaux loups-garous et il ne savait pas quelles seraient leurs aptitudes, mais mieux valait se méfier, car malgré leurs joues encore rondes, ils semblaient déterminés.

Le quatrième bêta, le plus imposant physiquement de tous, semblait le plus âgé. Mais malgré cela, il restait en retrait, laissant la femme aux commandes de leur petit groupe.

Lorsque Chris et ses compagnons arrivèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, la femme se détacha de sa voiture et avança d'un pas. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était remplie de menace et ses lèvres découvrirent des crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir.

\- Que faites-vous sur notre territoire ? demanda la louve un grondement au fond de la poitrine.

\- Nous venons voir Deucalion, répondit courageusement Chris. Nous sommes ici à la demande de l'alpha Gérard Argent.

Elle le vrilla de son regard noir, cherchant un signe de faiblesse chez lui. Mais Chris, bien qu'il sache que sa puissance était relative face à celle de la louve, ne baissa pas les yeux, ne se soumit pas. C'était une femelle dominante, pas de doute là dessus, cependant il ne courbait l'échine que face à son alpha. Et encore, plus maintenant. Peut-être serait-il capable un jour de ravaler sa fierté et de montrer sa nuque à Derek Hale…

\- Tu es son fils, constata la femme en reniflant dans sa direction d'une manière somme toute très impolie.

Chris hocha la tête, n'étant pas sûr que cela lui confère un avantage quelconque.

\- Nous avons un marché à lui proposer, ajouta Harris d'une voix vacillante.

Les bêtas de Deucalion lui jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil. Il devait être trop insignifiant pour être digne de leur attention et Chris en remercia le ciel. Harris était comme un moustique : agaçant, tenace et ô combien difficile à s'en débarrasser. S'il venait à siffler trop près des oreilles de ces loups, Chris ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau. La femme semblait du genre à aimer jouer avec la nourriture avant de manger.

\- Vraiment ? fit-elle en se léchant le bout d'une griffe avant de se tourner vers le grand bêta derrière elle. Alors nous allons vous conduire à lui.

Et en un battement de cils, les bêtas de Deucalion furent sur eux et leur mirent un sac noir de force sur la tête. Chris, sachant que cela était inévitable, ne chercha pas à se débattre et se laissa faire docilement, contrairement aux deux autres qui ruèrent, tentant de s'échapper, et qui ne récoltèrent que quelques coups douloureux et des moqueries suffisantes.

Ils furent durement jetés dans leurs voitures, Haigh et Harris ensemble avec la louve et le baraqué, tandis que Chris se retrouvait seul avec les deux jumeaux. L'un était monté avec lui à l'arrière et l'autre prit le volant, démarrant le break.

\- C'est parti ! déclara le conducteur avec enthousiasme.

Ils reprirent la route et Chris était absolument certain qu'ils n'avaient pas dévié de la route menant à Sacramento. Les cagoules étaient simplement là pour leur cacher leur destination finale, leur cacher le repère de Deucalion.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre chère petite ville ? demanda le jumeau qui était à son côté.

\- Je ne parlerai qu'à ton alpha, répondit Chris d'une voix ferme, mais étouffée par le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, ricana le loup-garou dangereusement près de lui.

Chris retint un frisson et ses poings se contractèrent. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui manque de respect, et encore moins lorsque cela venait d'un jeune. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et le reste du trajet – qui dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes – se déroula en silence. Chris remarqua immédiatement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans Sacramento. La voiture ralentie et le bruit de la ville le submergea aussitôt.

Lui qui était habitué à la calme monotonie de Beacon Hills, il se sentit un instant dérouté par la grandeur et l'intensité de cette ville. Même s'il ne voyait rien, il pouvait _entendre_. Et ce qu'il entendait lui en disait long. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. _Beaucoup._ Des piétons partout sur les trottoirs, qui traversaient n'importe où, obligeant les voitures à freiner brusquement et à klaxonner d'impatience.

Heureusement, ils semblèrent s'éloigner du centre-ville pour se diriger vers un endroit plus isolé, moins bruyant. Et finalement, la voiture s'arrêta. Le jeune loup-garou sortit presque immédiatement Chris, lui serrant le bras un peu plus fortement que nécessaire. Après que la portière côté conducteur eut claqué, l'autre jumeau vint prêter main-forte à son frère et empoigna son autre bras.

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, dit celui qui était à sa gauche. Ils étaient derrière nous.

\- Ouais, ben, ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher, Deucalion n'aime pas les retards.

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, le deuxième break fit une vrombissante entrée et se gara en un sacré dérapage qui n'aura pas manqué de balloter Haigh et Harris dans tous les sens. Chris en retira une intense satisfaction personnelle et, comme on ne pouvait pas le voir, se permit un petit sourire.

\- On y va, ordonna la femme une fois qu'ils furent descendus de voiture. Emmenons-les voir Deucalion qu'on en finisse ! J'ai hâte de m'amuser avec ces trois-là !

Chris émit un grognement que le sac ne put complètement étouffer. L'ayant entendu, les jumeaux le traînèrent avec eux sans aucune douceur, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Ses sens étaient ouverts à tout ce qui l'entourait. On lui fit gravir des marches et quelques secondes après, il pénétra dans un endroit froid. Froid et très vaste s'il considérait l'écho que produisait le son de ses pas. Et celles de nombreuses autres respirations.

Poussiéreux. Abandonné. Lugubre.

C'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit où Deucalion et sa meute pourraient crécher.

Les bêtas les firent s'arrêter et on leur enleva les sacs. Chris prit aussitôt une profonde inspiration, soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette gêne. Il profita aussi de cet instant pour faire un rapide état des lieux. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, ils se trouvaient dans un hall immense, sombre, et dont les dalles en marbre noir étaient recouvertes de poussière.

Les trois intrus furent alignés côte à côte, leurs gardes non loin derrière eux, et placés face à un immense fauteuil. Un fauteuil qui ressemblait plus à un trône et sur lequel étaient posées les royales fesses de l'alpha Deucalion. Chris sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se retint de baisser la tête par soumission. La puissance qui émanait de cet alpha était telle qu'il se sentait écrasé et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle après chaque inspiration.

Un rayon de lumière l'éclairait, filtrant timidement par le dôme en verre opaque qui le surplombait. Et malgré la faible luminosité, l'homme portait d'épaisses lunettes de soleil et une canne reposait en travers de ses genoux. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Chris l'avait toujours vu les porter, se faisant passer pour aveugle. Cependant, la facilité avec laquelle l'alpha se mouvait laissait planer le doute sur sa condition.

Lorsque Chris parvint à détacher son regard de Deucalion, ce fut pour remarquer l'accrétion de bêtas autour de lui. Sa meute était agglutinée autour de lui, autour de la flamme de sa puissance, s'en nourrissant sans vergogne.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, étrangers qui venaient menacer l'équilibre de leur meute. Le visage le plus hostile se tenait d'ailleurs derrière Deucalion et appartenait à une femme d'une beauté renversante.

Elle avait ses mains crispées sur le dossier du fauteuil, et, en dépit de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et de ses lèvres tordues en un rictus disgracieux, son éclat ne pouvait pas être masqué.

Visage pâle à la forme élégante, grands yeux de biche, lèvres pleines et rougeoyantes, son apparente fragilité toute féminine ne pouvait que la rendre attirante aux yeux de tous les mâles environnants. Et crier son humanité. Car cette femme n'était certainement pas une louve.

Pourquoi Deucalion aurait-il une humaine dans ces rangs alors qu'il les méprisait tellement ? Elle était ravissante, certes, mais Chris ne pensait pas que c'était un critère suffisant pour se rapprocher de Deucalion. Cette femme devait donc être spéciale. Très spéciale.

Sortant de ses pensées, Chris se rendit compte que tous les autres bêtas semblaient prêts à les attaquer. Ils étaient tendus, penchés en avant, et ne paraissaient attendre qu'un ordre de leur alpha pour leur sauter à la gorge.

A ses côtés, Haigh et Harris étaient plus que sur les nerfs. Ils savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids et que si un ordre de mise à mort franchissait les lèvres de Deucalion, leur vie s'arrêterait ici même. Mais malgré les grognements d'impatience des loups, aucune parole ne franchit les lèvres de l'alpha. En fait, les premiers mots de bienvenue furent prononcés par la muse derrière lui.

\- Que viennent faire ici ces chiens galeux ?

Charmant, pensa Chris. Encore une princesse qui crachait crapauds et serpents. Mais le plus étonnant fut l'attitude des bêtas en réaction à ce ton. Au lieu de se hérisser comme ils auraient dû le faire devant ce manque de respect évident, ils inclinèrent légèrement la tête.

\- Nous les avons trouvés à la frontière de Sacramento. Ils appartiennent à la meute de Gérard Argent et ont demandé à être conduits ici.

C'était Kali qui avait répondu à la question, la seule qui ne semblait pas être intimidée par l'humaine. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs totalement ignorée pour s'adresser directement à son alpha.

Chris réprima un sourire en voyant la femme aux cheveux d'ébène s'empourprer violemment. Ses poings se serrèrent et elle fusilla des yeux la louve, l'air de vouloir l'étriper sur le champ. Et bizarrement, Chris ne savait pas laquelle des deux gagneraient. Kali paraissait redoutable, mais l'humaine…Elle avait quelque chose de dangereux en elle. De tellement dangereux que Deucalion l'avait accepté dans sa meute.

Émissaire.

C'est le mot qui vint directement à l'esprit de Chris. Cette humaine était leur émissaire, la voix de la meute. Mais contrairement à Marine Morell ou encore à Alan Deaton, cette femme était crainte et se servait de sa magie pour asseoir son autorité sur les loups-garous. Ce que Deucalion semblait pleinement accepter et même apprécier si on en jugeait par son léger sourire. Cela l'amusait de voir son émissaire et une de ses louves se crêper le chignon.

Comprenant que l'alpha n'allait pas s'engager dans la conversation houleuse qui s'annonçait, Chris prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

\- Je suis Chris Argent, le fils de Gérard Argent de la meute des Landes, et voici Haigh et Harris, dit-il attirant l'attention des loups sur lui. Nous sommes venus, car mon père a une offre à vous faire.

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que toutes les oreilles étaient tournées vers lui, ce qui était le cas. Même Deucalion, qui feignait la nonchalance, s'était redressé sur son siège et lui prêtait attention.

\- Depuis quelque temps, mon père convoite le territoire de la meute Hale, mais son actuel alpha ne souhaite malheureusement pas faire d'alliance. Nous avons essayé de…concilier nos intérêts, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de terrain d'entente. Derek Hale reste fermement campé sur sa position et ne veut pas accueillir notre meute qui vit à découvert, pour ainsi dire. Nous sommes de plus en plus menacés par les meutes de passage sans pouvoir nous replier sur Beacon Hills ou nous réfugier dans la forêt.

Cette dernière partie était tout à fait véridique, mais Chris était certain que Hale les aurait accueillis temporairement pour cette raison si Gérard ne l'avait pas menacé. Ou s'il avait abandonné toute velléité d'anschlusser son domaine.

De plus, le loup-garou avait sciemment omis d'évoquer la présence de Stiles sur les terres de Derek Hale, pour la simple raison que cela n'aurait fait qu'aider Deucalion à prendre une décision. La plus mauvaise selon lui. Il y avait eu une époque où Deucalion, extrêmement jaloux de ne pas avoir été choisi par Talia Hale pour devenir son mari, avait essayé d'égorger son rival. Malheureusement pour lui, John Stilinski était là à ce moment et avait sauvé la vie de son meilleur ami, laissant une vilaine cicatrice en travers de l'abdomen du loup-garou rempli de haine.

Deucalion avait battu en retraite, la queue basse, et avait juré de tuer Stilinski. Mais encore une fois le destin fut contre lui puisque Gérard Argent l'avait abattu avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir vengeance. Alors, si aujourd'hui il apprenait que le fils de John était toujours en vie, Chris n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'alpha se ruerait à Beacon Hills avec toute sa meute pour annihiler le clan Hale et leur précieux protégé.

Chris n'avait pas envie de fournir un nouvel argument – et en particulier celui-ci – pour convaincre Deucalion d'aider son père.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son explication, des ricanements secouèrent les bêtas. Chris attendit que leur hilarité soit réprimée par leur alpha, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour les ramener à l'ordre, ce qui l'énerva profondément. Le loup ne voyait pas où se cachait la blague dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Son père, dans toute sa folie, était très sérieux dans sa requête et ces bêtas étaient bien idiots d'en rire légèrement.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire, nous devrions te prêter main-forte sans rien attendre en retour, contre la meute de Derek Hale qui plus est, résuma une louve que Chris reconnut comme étant Araya Calavera.

Après des années, elle était encore et toujours la même. Son visage ridé n'exprimait que froideur et indifférence, exactement comme celui de sa femme, Victoria. Pas étonnant qu'elles aient été amies dans le passé...

Ce qui surprenait Chris, c'était de la voir aux côtés de Deucalion. Oh, elle avait choisi son camp lorsque l'aveugle avait trahi les Hale, mais Chris ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vue entourée d'autres bêtas. Non, car Araya Calavera était une chasseuse. Une chasseuse d'Omégas toujours sur la route et sans jamais avoir le temps de s'arrêter. Voilà ce qui le surprenait, c'était de la voir ici, immobile, au lieu d'être avec ses armes en train de parcourir le monde.

La deuxième chose qui l'étonnait, c'était la réserve que provoquait le nom de Derek Hale. Apparemment, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, même ici, même chez les bêtas de Deucalion. Ses exploits avaient certainement dû faire le tour du monde.

Avant que Chris ne puisse répondre, pour la détromper, une autre louve le coupa. Beaucoup plus jeune, peut-être encore dans la vingtaine, elle paraissait tout aussi remontée que l'émissaire. Son visage lui sembla familier également et il essaya de se rappeler où il l'avait vu…

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous déplacerions pour vous ! Cela ne pourrait que nous apporter des ennuis ! La meute Hale, bien que je haïsse tout ce qu'elle représente, reste loin de nous. Que cela continue ainsi !

Et à cet instant, Chris reconnut sa voix. Comment l'oublier ? Son timbre était…angélique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Angélique. Tout comme l'ex-fiancée de Derek Hale. Paige Krasikeva. Alors comme ça, après avoir surpris son futur mari avec un autre homme, la jeune fille avait couru se réfugier auprès de Deucalion ? C'était typique des femmes blessées, ça, vouloir se venger en faisant alliance avec le camp ennemi.

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ces…

Deucalion, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, intervint pour lui faire signe de se taire. Apparemment, il supportait mal les jérémiades de sa bêta, ce qui fit doucement rire l'humaine.

\- Je suis certaine que ce cher Derek ne veut pas te voir non plus, Paige, rassure-toi, dit-elle sarcastique. Je suis convaincue que tu n'étais simplement pas assez bonne pour lui. Tellement pas assez en faite, qu'il est carrément allé se faire réconforter par un autre mec !

Oh, apparemment l'histoire était connue. Et était un sujet de plaisanterie pour les bêtas si on en jugeait par leurs mines amusées bien que méprisantes. Paige rougit de honte et se renfrogna, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi remise à sa place. Cependant, sa colère fut apaisée par Deucalion qui intervint verbalement pour une fois :

\- Jennifer, tout le monde sait que tu veux Derek Hale. Tais-toi.

Ces quelques mots, dits sur un ton lapidaire, la firent se recroqueviller sur elle-même. L'émissaire lâcha le dossier du siège de son alpha comme s'il l'avait brulé, et baissa la tête. Cette Jennifer venait d'être ramenée à la réalité en quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas elle qui était aux commandes de la meute, et cela venait de lui être rappelé douloureusement.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Chris après un long silence pesant, je n'aurais jamais osé solliciter votre aide sans avoir quelque chose à échanger en retour.

\- Notre alpha peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut, rétorqua Araya, ce que tu as à proposer n'a certainement pas la valeur que ton père peut lui accorder.

Chris serra les poings. Il était vrai qu'il n'estimait pas beaucoup sa sœur, mais devoir la marchander comme un vulgaire morceau de barbaque lui était insupportable. Constatant que la discussion s'éternisait, Haigh, qui frémissait d'impatience depuis quelques minutes, lâcha l'info sans se soucier des états d'âmes de son supérieur.

\- Votre aide en échange de Kate Argent. Son père est prêt à vous la donner en mariage.

Tout le monde retint brusquement sa respiration après l'annonce. Le silence s'abattit sur eux alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Deucalion en attente de sa réaction. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. L'alpha s'était redressé vivement dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés et la main crispée sur le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Répète-moi ça, petit.

\- Je…heu, balbutia Haigh tétanisé.

\- Mon père est prêt à consentir à votre union avec Kate si vous acceptez de nous aider, intervint Chris dans sa grande mansuétude.

Deucalion se rencogna dans son siège, pensif, laissant libre cours aux protestations de sa druide.

\- Est-ce une blague ? Gérard Argent qui vend sa fille, laissez-moi rire ! Pourquoi approuve-t-il une telle union maintenant alors qu'il l'a toujours refusé ?! C'est insensé ! C'est forcément un piège !

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de piège, dit Chris calmement. Mon père se sent acculé et ne voit pas d'autre solution. De toute façon, je ne suis pas certain qu'il en ait cherché une autre, se débarrasser de Kate est devenue une priorité ces temps-ci.

\- Oui, c'est une femme remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer rêveusement Deucalion.

Ses bêtas le regardaient comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ignoraient-ils vraiment le coup de cœur que leur alpha avait pour sa folle de sœur ? Après avoir été évincé par Talia Hale, son intérêt s'était vite reporté sur la fille Argent et ne s'en était plus jamais détourné.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à…

\- J'accepte, lâcha Deucalion en surprenant sa meute. Évidemment que j'accepte, Gérard est dur en affaire, mais c'est un sacré cadeau qu'il me fait là. La meute Hale sera exterminée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Sa jubilation était visible sur ses traits taillés à la serpe et Chris cacha sa grimace de dépit derrière un sourire qui se voulait satisfait. Après tout, il venait de mener à bien la mission que lui avait confiée son père…et avait par là même probablement signé l'arrêt de mort de nombreux loups-garous.

À côté de lui, Chris sentit Haigh et Harris se détendre, sentant que le vent venait de tourner en leur faveur. Deucalion venait d'accepter la proposition de Gérard et il ferait tout pour que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient la vie sauve. Pour l'instant.

Les regards dont les gratifiaient l'émissaire et la jeune Krasikeva étaient lourds de sens. Il ne faudrait pas que leurs chemins viennent à se croiser sans témoins aux alentours. La folie dans les yeux de la belle humaine était significative. Elle allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues même si elle semblait tiraillée entre sa fidélité pour Deucalion et son béguin mis en évidence pour Derek Hale.

En revanche, Chris était quasiment certain que l'ex-petite amie de l'alpha allait prendre les jambes à son cou lorsque les choses deviendraient trop sérieuses. Malgré ses mots pleins de verve, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas posséder beaucoup de courage et fuirait assurément une éventuelle confrontation avec celui qui avait démoli son cœur fragile.

\- Nous partirons demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube, déclara Deucalion en frappant le sol de sa canne, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

Personne ne semblait heureux de cette décision, mais évidemment, l'alpha ne fut pas contredit et termina donc :

\- Je veux que nos hôtes soient convenablement accueillis. Emmenez-les dans leurs quartiers.

Cette dernière phrase ramena les sourires sur les visages et Chris ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas passé une minute de plus dans cet endroit glauque. Malheureusement, les choix ne semblaient plus lui appartenir et il se laissa entraîner dans les tréfonds de l'antre de Deucalion.

L.C.

_Mercredi, aux aurores…_

De son côté, Derek avait réuni les membres les plus âgés de sa meute chez Deaton pour tenir ce qu'il appelait un conseil exceptionnel. Avaient répondu présents Ken et sa femme Noshiko, Satomi, Braeden, Rafaël et bien sûr, le druide, qui leur prêtait gracieusement son salon pour leur réunion improvisée. Tous se doutaient plus ou moins du sujet que l'alpha souhaitait évoquer et que la conversation qui allait suivre serait des plus sérieuses et déterminerait plus ou moins l'avenir de la meute. Alors l'atmosphère tendue ne surprit personne.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Derek ? demanda Satomi la première.

La petite femme ridée semblait plier sous le poids des années, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était plus redoutable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Le temps avait forgé son caractère et son expérience était infinie. Dès son entrée dans la meute, Derek avait pris l'habitude de la consulter pour lui demander conseil et jamais il ne négligeait son avis. Cela aurait été une bien grande erreur de sa part.

\- Il faut organiser nos défenses, déclara l'alpha qui était assis autour de la table ronde avec ses bêtas.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Rafaël. Tu penses que Gérard va bientôt passer à l'action ?

\- Il n'aurait pas pu contacter Deucalion aussi rapidement ! s'exclama Braden.

\- Et celui-ci ne l'a certainement pas déjà rejoint ! continua Noshiko.

Derek les laissa exprimer leur inquiétude, posant sur eux un regard désolé. Seul Deaton resta silencieux, au courant de la situation depuis quelques heures. Lorsque Scott avait appelé l'alpha lundi tard dans la soirée, celui-ci n'avait pas attendu pour le mettre au parfum.

\- Scott m'a informé que Lydia a vu Chris Argent non loin de Sacramento avec deux autres bêtas de son père. Cette petite imprudente a poussé le vice jusqu'à aller lui parler, grogna Derek en les interrompant.

\- QUOI ? beugla Rafaël après un court silence. Es-tu en train de dire que Lydia a risqué sa peau pour discuter avec un Argent ?!

\- Ouais, elle va bien et tout va bien. Elle a réussi à isoler Argent et à ne pas se faire voir des autres. La gamine était persuadée qu'il voudrait bien rejoindre notre cause.

\- Et ? demanda Braden avec une touche d'impatience dans la voix.

Derek fronça les sourcils et ce fut l'émissaire qui répondit à sa place, voyant qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

\- Elle avait raison. Chris Argent est prêt à tourner le dos à son père et à nous aider. Et apparemment, il ne serait pas le seul rebelle dans sa meute.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?! s'écria le père de Scott. C'est insensé ! Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un Argent ! Ou à un membre de leur meute pourrie !

\- Je m'appuierai sur toute l'aide qui viendra de l'extérieur, répondit calmement Derek. Parce que, lorsque Deucalion et sa meute seront à nos portes, nous serons tous contents de les avoir avec nous.

Les bêtas se turent, ressassant les paroles de l'alpha dans leur tête. Il avait raison. La confrontation semblait inévitable et avoir des alliés dans la meute ennemie serait un gros atout.

\- Alors c'est vrai. Le démon loup va vraiment se déplacer, souffla Satomi.

Derek acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que cette nouvelle allait jeter un froid sur toute la meute. Gérard Argent et ses sbires ne représentaient pas une réelle menace, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour ce qui concernait Deucalion, l'ancien ami de sa mère.

\- Je veux que des pièges soient construits autour de notre territoire, reprit l'alpha lorsque la nouvelle fut digérée. Notre défense doit être solide, les mailles de nos filets serrées. Un maximum de loups doit être tenu en dehors de nos lignes.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Si nous dissimulons des pièges, le reste de la meute doit en être informée. Il serait malheureux que l'un des nôtres tombe dedans ! fit Ken en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- En effet. Deaton va vous expliquer ça.

Les regards convergèrent vers le druide qui avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il avait réfléchi une nuit entière sur la question, s'était creusé les méninges pour résoudre ce problème et était enfin parvenu à une solution.

\- Les pièges ne doivent pas être mortels, déclara-t-il en croisant ses doigts sur la table. Nous utiliserons de l'aconit et de la poudre de sorbier que je manierai moi-même, bien entendu. Les pièges devront être placés à des endroits stratégiques et ne se refermeront que sur quelqu'un n'aillant jamais mis les pieds sur ces terres. Cela veut dire qu'un étranger, humain ou non, pourrait s'y prendre les pieds. Il est donc vital que les prochains jours nous appliquions une politique d'autarcie.

Derek opina du chef et regarda ses bêtas faire de même. Pas d'étrangers dans la meute, message reçu.

\- La poudre de sorbier couplée à l'aconit-tue-loup nous aidera à dessiner des cercles qui permettront aux loups d'y entrer, mais pas d'en sortir. Enfermés, ils s'affaibliront et pourront probablement perdre conscience s'ils ne viennent pas à être libérés, mais cela ne les tuera pas.

Connaissant les effets respectifs de la poudre de sorbier et de l'aconit, les bêtas ne purent que frissonner en imaginant leurs conséquences si elles étaient utilisées de manière conjuguée.

\- Combien de cercles sont possibles avec vos ressources ? demanda Noshiko qui restait pragmatique.

\- Une dizaine, guère plus, répondit Deaton d'un ton neutre.

L'ensemble des loups grimaça, sachant que cela était trop peu.

\- Et je ne peux pas aller faire le plein à Beacon Hills, car Derek craint que les bêtas de Gérard n'y rôdent et ne nous espionne.

\- Je suis déjà quasiment sûr que nous sommes surveillés, surenchérit l'alpha avec une mine sombre. C'est pour cela que nous devons agir rapidement et dans la plus grande discrétion.

Tous parurent d'accord avec ça. Dix pièges, c'était mieux que rien du tout. Et avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à attraper les éléments les plus dangereux de la meute de Deucalion.

\- Pour ce qui est de nos meutes alliées, as-tu essayé de les contacter ? demanda le père de Kira.

\- Oui, mais elles sont loin. Aucune n'arrivera à temps.

\- Nous sommes trop inférieurs numériquement, soupira Rafaël. Combien sont les Argent ? Une douzaine ? Et combien de bêta a Deucalion ? Une vingtaine ?

\- Un peu moins, répondit Deaton.

\- Il n'empêche qu'ils seront au minimum trente contre nous ! s'exclama le père de Scott sur un ton véhément, animé par l'inquiétude.

\- Nous sommes à peine moins, contra Noshiko. En comptant les jeunes, nous arrivons à vingt-trois. Et nous savons tous que la meute de Gérard est fragile et que Chris Argent est déjà de notre côté. Je pense que nous avons une chance.

\- Evidemment ! tonna Derek. Sinon je n'aurais pas pris le risque de vous impliquer là-dedans !

Son poing martela la table. Il était exaspéré de voir que ses bêtas croyaient si peu en eux, si peu en lui. Il était de son devoir de remotiver ses troupes et avait confiance en elles. Ils étaient soudés, contrairement aux loups de la meute de Gérard, et avaient un territoire, une famille à défendre, à l'inverse des bêtas de Deucalion qui n'avaient rien à perdre.

Après avoir disserté sur les derniers problèmes de logistiques concernant les pièges, ils quittèrent tous la maison de l'émissaire, Satomi, Ken, Noshiko, Rafaël et Braden se mettant en route pour installer les pièges alors que Deaton retenait Derek par le coude.

\- Je voudrais te parler un instant, chuchota-t-il.

Derek le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, sachant que le sujet qui allait s'ensuivre serait plus personnel que le précédent. Et il ne se trompa pas.

\- Comment Stiles et toi gérez-vous l'approche de la pleine lune ?

L'alpha fronça le nez, certain que l'émissaire fourrait le sien là où il ne devrait pas. Cela ne le concernait en aucune manière.

\- Il est de plus en plus agité, consentit tout de même t-il à dire. Mais la situation est sous contrôle.

Deaton l'observa, dubitatif. Il était certain que Derek ne lui disait pas tout.

\- C'est pour samedi soir.

\- Je sais.

Sous le regard perçant du druide, l'alpha poussa un soupir contrit, sachant qu'il n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt.

\- Il a du mal à rester dans sa chambre.

Et ce n'était pas un moindre euphémisme. Stiles ne mettait que très rarement les pieds dans la chambre de lune. En fait, Derek ne le contraignait à y aller que lorsqu'il devait s'absenter. Comme en ce moment même. Et il était certain qu'il devrait avoir recours à nombre de cajoleries pour se faire pardonner, non pas que cette perspective lui déplaisait, bien au contraire.

\- C'est compréhensible, dit le vétérinaire. Il n'est plus traité comme Gérard le faisait, mais il reste enfermé. La situation doit lui échapper complètement.

Mouais…Derek était également trop absorbé par l'évolution de leur relation qu'il n'essayait pas non plus de lui expliquer ce qui se passait dehors. Mais les paroles de Deaton lui firent réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son compagnon dans sa tour d'ivoire éternellement. Avec ce qui se préparait, l'alpha se devait de mettre Stiles au courant, il devait le mettre au courant et lui apprendre à se défendre. Parce que dans un combat, Derek ne pourrait pas toujours avoir les yeux rivés sur lui, viendrait forcément un moment où il le lâcherait du regard.

Mais le problème serait plus d'ordre psychologique. Comment le garçon ferait face à cette nouvelle ? Comment réagirait-il s'il se retrouvait de nouveau confronté à son tortionnaire ? Redeviendrait-il apathique ? Ou complètement hors de contrôle ? Derek ne pouvait pas le prévoir, même s'il préférait largement la deuxième perspective que la première. Il préférait affronter la colère de son compagnon, sa rage, plutôt que de devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère et de devoir recoller les morceaux. Encore.

\- Sa santé continue de s'améliorer ? demanda Deaton en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le loup hocha la tête ce qui sembla le rassurer.

\- Ses blessures cicatrisent de plus en plus rapidement.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Derek. Ça veut dire qu'il commence à aller mieux, à se sentir en sécurité.

\- Il reste très farouche. Dès qu'on a le malheur de croiser Malia ou Peter dans la maison, il se fige.

Cela s'était produit plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Dès que Stiles sentait un membre de la meute approcher, il s'immobilisait et reniflait prudemment l'air. Dans ces moments, la peur semblait le paralyser ou le poussait à se réfugier dans le dos de Derek. S'il avait le même comportement sur un champ de bataille…Il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes.

\- Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps avant d'accepter la présence d'autres personnes, et encore plus pour accepter le contact physique avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, expliqua Deaton. Après ce que Stiles a vécu, il ne faudrait surtout pas le brusquer. Les efforts doivent venir de lui. Mais s'il ne les a pas attaqués, c'est très bon signe, Derek.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Bien sûr, le rassura le druide. Ça veut dire qu'il fait confiance à ton jugement. Se comporte-t-il toujours aussi bien avec Isaac ?

\- Oui, sourit Derek. Stiles semble l'avoir adopté et réciproquement. Et il accepte la présence de Scott de mieux en mieux.

L'alpha les appelait tous les jours pour que son compagnon s'habitue à eux, pour qu'ils fassent partie intégrante de son quotidien. Et l'imprégnation paraissait plutôt bien marcher jusque là. Isaac et son frère passaient maintenant plusieurs fois dans la même journée pour le voir et Stiles souriait plus.

\- C'est beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il progresse autant et aussi rapidement. Pour tout dire, je pensais même qu'il n'y aurait aucune amélioration.

Derek n'était pas sans le savoir. Son émissaire lui avait toujours fait part de son avis très tranché sur la question. Il avait été le seul à croire à son rétablissement, et ses efforts finissaient enfin par payer.

\- Je…J'ai vu ses yeux flasher, ajouta l'alpha.

\- Flasher ? répéta Deaton sans comprendre.

Le loup hocha la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de partager ce secret, mais le druide devait être au courant. Il devait être convaincu que la cause de Stiles n'était pas perdue, qu'elle méritait qu'il se batte pour elle, que tous les loups se battent pour elle. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'on faisait pour un membre de sa meute.

\- Oui. Je les ai vu devenir bruns l'espace d'un instant. Une couleur humaine, Deaton.

La surprise laissa le vétérinaire sans voix pendant une longue minute. Lorsqu'il se reprit, se fut pour demander :

\- Est-ce arrivé plusieurs fois ? Pendant combien de temps ? A des moments particuliers ?

Derek écarquilla les yeux sous la cascade de questions qui déferlait sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, en réalité, il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce que Deaton le croie.

\- Heu... C'est arrivé cinq fois depuis le début de la semaine, dont deux aujourd'hui, mais ça ne dure que le temps d'une seconde.

\- Et dans quel contexte est-ce que ça se produit ?

L'homme rougit furieusement et son regard fuyant fut plus qu'éloquent pour l'émissaire qui se racla la gorge, gêné à son tour.

\- Je vois. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais avec lui, Derek.

Ce dernier s'abstint de répondre, ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne voulant certainement pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée. Il n'allait pas laisser son propre émissaire lui faire la morale, ce serait déplacé et embarrassant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ces prises de conscience sont dues à l'approche de la pleine lune ? questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet, acquiesça Deaton. Il faut que tu essayes de provoquer ces flashs, de le faire revenir plus longtemps, c'est très important, Derek. Peu importe le moyen employé, au final, ce qui compte, c'est que ton compagnon redevienne lucide. Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, la pleine lune représente peut-être une chance de tenir suffisamment son loup à l'écart pour que tu puisses l'atteindre.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'alpha, heureux que son conseiller soit de son côté et l'encourage sur la voie qu'il avait prise. Cependant, une ombre vint ternir sa joie d'avoir trouvé une fissure dans les protections de Stiles.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que Gérard nous laisse en paix jusqu'à samedi.

\- Je vais prier pour ça également, mais en attendant, tu ne devrais pas lâcher ton compagnon d'une semelle. Je m'étonne même que tu l'ais quitté…

Derek fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le regard accusateur de Deaton.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, grommela l'alpha mécontent.

L'émissaire ne le lâcha pas des yeux et le loup finit par tourner les talons, sentant la colère l'envahir sous le poids des jugements. Il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais à avoir à quitter son compagnon, mais ses obligations l'avaient obligé à s'éloigner quelques heures. Deaton n'avait pas à lui en faire le reproche, pas quand il avait voté pour que Stiles soit mis à l'écart du reste de la meute. C'était mesquin et hypocrite.

De retour au village et quasiment arrivé chez lui, Derek, toujours agacé, croisa sur son chemin un autre type d'hypocrite, d'un genre un peu plus nocif. Cet hypocrite-là avait un sac sur le dos et semblait filer en douce.

Derek s'arrêta, observant son oncle descendre à toute vitesse les marches du perron et scanner les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il avait l'air pressé, sur ses gardes, et il n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner ses clés de voiture entre ses doigts. Manque de bol, alors qu'il se croyait seul et pensait pouvoir fuir en paix, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'alpha et il se stoppa en plein élan.

\- Merde, marmonna Peter alors que son neveu le rejoignait à grands pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant de colère.

\- Heu…Je vais faire les courses ? tenta le loup avec un sourire en coin parfaitement énervant.

Derek serra les poings et se campa devant son oncle, lui barrant la route.

\- Tu es en train de te faire la malle, putain !

Peter soupira, déplorant l'impulsivité et la sensiblerie de son cher neveu qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Tu n'es pas naïf au point d'avoir cru que je resterais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors c'est bien ça, tu fuis comme un lâche !

Derek était outré par le comportement de son oncle. Celui-ci avait donc décidé de les abandonner, lui et toute la meute, et de les laisser à leur sort !

\- Je préfère penser que je prends une retraite anticipée. Je pars en vacances quelque temps.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, railla l'alpha les dents serrées.

Peter, ennuyé par la tournure de cette conversation, essaya de le contourner, mais Derek ne le laissa pas passer, faisant barrage de son corps. Il était hors de question que son oncle s'en aille sans explication ! Il avait des comptes à rendre !

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me faire massacrer par Deucalion. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et trop beau, bien évidemment, déclara Peter.

Derek poussa un grognement menaçant qui ne fit que soupirer une fois de plus son oncle.

\- Alors tu ne penses même pas que nous puissions les vaincre ? La défaite est assurée pour toi ?

Il haïssait cette sensation de trahison. Encore plus lorsque c'était un membre de sa propre famille qui faisait défection. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur Peter, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il aurait assez de cran, assez de culot, pour mettre les voiles de cette manière.

\- Je connais Deucalion mieux que toi, Derek. Je sais de quoi il est capable, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. J'étais là lorsqu'il nous a trahis, lorsqu'il a essayé d'assassiner ton père et ma sœur ! Alors, ne me dis pas que ce que je fais est lâche, non, parce que ce que je fais, c'est l'attitude la plus censée à avoir en ce moment !

\- C'est lâche, répéta Derek. Lâche parce que je ne vois même pas ta fille avec toi !

Pour la première fois, Peter accusa le coup. Il ne sut quoi répondre à ça, confirmant ce que Derek pensait déjà de lui.

\- La famille n'a jamais compté pour toi, murmura l'alpha. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'on pourrait devenir !

Peter soupira et ajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Je suis navré que tu penses ça de moi, il est évident que si tu venais à mourir, j'aurais du chagrin.

Il était impossible pour lui de paraître moins crédible qu'en cet instant. Derek, en colère et exaspéré par l'attitude de son oncle, se retint de justesse de ne pas lui exploser le nez, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

En tant qu'alpha, il avait également la possibilité de le forcer à rester ici et à combattre, mais il connaissait trop bien son oncle pour savoir que celui-ci essaierait de contourner ses ordres par tous les moyens. Et tant pis si cela impliquait l'éradication totale de leur meute. Derek préférait mille fois se débarrasser d'un tel individu plutôt que de le garder en connaissant son potentiel trahison.

\- Cependant, reprit Peter après un instant d'hésitation, je serais prêt à rester si tu es prêt à rendre à Gérard ce qui appartient à Gérard.

Derek eut peur de comprendre et craignit également de ne pas pouvoir se contenir et cette fois-ci, de vraiment lui défoncer la tronche à coups de poings.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que…

\- …que tu devrais lui livrer Stiles pour apaiser sa colère ? Si, c'est parfaitement ce que je suggère. Avec un peu de chance, il s'estimera satisfait et ne viendra pas te faire la guerre.

L'alpha déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux, réprimant son loup qui menaçait de surgir à tout instant et de défigurer son oncle.

\- Et concernant Deucalion ? Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Oh, tant qu'il obtient Kate, il sera content, répondit Peter avec nonchalance.

\- Tu penses que ça lui suffira ?

L'oncle psychopathe haussa les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent à la situation même s'il était bien conscient que Derek irradiait littéralement de colère.

\- Deucalion est fou, ce qui fait de lui le loup le plus dangereux au monde. Il est irrationnel, inconstant, mais il est avant tout complètement égoïste. Obtenir ce qu'il souhaite l'apaisera, et t'épargnera peut-être.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si Gérard n'a pas ce qu'il veut, c'est-à-dire ma meute, il tiendra sa promesse envers Deucalion ?

\- Il n'aura pas le choix. Je t'assure que personne n'a envie de contrarier le démon loup, et tu ne devrais même pas penser à le faire. C'est toute la meute que tu condamnes en voulant mener ce combat, voilà pourquoi je pars. Je tiens bien trop à la vie.

Derek n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère. La résignation l'avait envahi. Il ne pourrait faire changer d'avis son oncle, celui-ci avait pris sa décision.

\- Quand nous aurons gagné le combat, ne te donne pas la peine de revenir, déclara Derek d'une voix plus calme qu'auparavant. Car même si tu te présentes à genoux devant moi, je ne te reprendrais pas.

L'alpha était persuadé que son oncle ne voudrait pas d'une vie d'oméga, et que si la meute remportait la victoire face à celle de Deucalion et Gérard, il reviendrait la queue basse et le ventre à terre. Mais, lorsque ce moment arriverait, Derek ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Aucune.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, fit Peter avec une moie dédaigneuse, ne s'inquiétant pas même pas du fait que son neveu puisse s'en sortir vivant.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse donc partir et te souhaite bon vent, Peter.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, satisfait de l'issu de cette conversation, et contourna l'alpha pour rejoindre sa voiture qui l'attendait patiemment un peu plus loin.

\- Que va-t-il advenir de ta fille ? demanda Derek derrière son dos.

Peter s'arrêta et sa main se crispa sur la lanière de son sac à dos alors qu'il visualisait le visage de Malia. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment une relation père/fille, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était de son sang et qu'elle lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre. La laisser derrière lui avait provoqué un petit pincement dans sa poitrine, mais rien de plus.

\- Si après ça elle est toujours en vie, je reviendrais la chercher.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il reprit la route, laissant son neveu estomaqué derrière lui. En cet instant, il se fichait bien de sa fille et ne pensait qu'à fuir l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de cette meute. Bien sûr, il serait heureux qu'elle survive aux futurs évènements, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, la terre n'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant…

Derek regarda son oncle partir avec rien d'autre que du dégoût dans les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas du détachement avec lequel il avait abandonné sa propre fille et la meute sans une seule hésitation, sans un moment de doute, persuadé de faire la meilleure chose. Il n'y avait même pas assez de mots capables de décrire un individu comme Peter. Mais c'était bien son genre de fuir lorsque le vent commençait à tourner, alors Derek n'était pas spécialement surpris par son attitude.

Choisissant de ne plus y penser pour le moment, l'alpha préféra rejoindre son compagnon dans la chambre de lune. Le garder enfermé lorsqu'il partait avant le don de l'horripiler. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où ils pourraient tous les deux marcher dans le village, main dans la main, sans craindre qu'un élément ne vienne les perturber.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Aussi Derek prit-il sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre et que son compagnon lui adressa un regard mécontent et irrité. Néanmoins, le garçon perdit bien vite de sa superbe en lisant les restes de colère sur le visage de l'alpha. Par réflexe, Stiles se recroquevilla sur son lit lorsque ce dernier s'approcha à grands pas de l'endroit où il était réfugié.

Pourtant, Derek ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras, le soulever et l'emmener hors de cette chambre maudite. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de l'alpha à laquelle le jeune loup s'était habitué, il se détendit de manière flagrante.

\- Je déteste autant que toi la chambre de lune, marmonna Derek en installant son compagnon sur son lit. Je préfère nettement te voir ici.

Stiles le regardait, l'air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. En revanche, comme chaque loup-garou, le garçon était parfaitement capable de décrypter ses émotions et par là de comprendre à peu près le sens de sa phrase.

Il sentait de la fierté émaner de l'alpha, du soulagement aussi, de la plénitude et du bonheur à peine entachés par un résidu de colère qui, comme Stiles avait fini par le comprendre, n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Les dernières défenses du jeune loup s'abaissèrent alors et il adressa son sourire le plus authentique à son gardien.

Derek, dont le cœur battait toujours à un rythme irrégulier lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul en présence de son compagnon, s'assit à côté de ce dernier et passa un bras protecteur dans son dos. N'entendant aucune protestation, il le ramena contre son torse et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Stiles gloussa et leva son adorable visage, bien qu'encore creusé par la faim, vers Derek. Voyant que celui-ci avait encore les sourcils froncer, il dégagea une de ses mains et posa ses doigts sur son front, entre ses sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, déclara doucement Derek en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux, certain qu'il le comprendrait.

Le garçon ne réagit pas mais ses doigts commencèrent à essayer de lisser la ride sur son front.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? fit Derek en souriant.

Son compagnon s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois sans raison apparente avant de pousser un petit cri entre la surprise et le ravissement lorsque l'alpha enfouit son visage dans son cou, le chatouillant avec son souffle et ses cheveux.

Sentant son compagnon se détendre entre ses bras, Derek le renversa sur le lit et reprit sa mission là où il l'avait arrêtée en le quittant au matin. Si l'alpha prenait bien une chose au sérieux, c'était le bien-être du garçon, qu'il s'échina à rendre le plus heureux possible entre ses bras.

L.C.

Pendant ce temps, ce cher oncle Peter avait pris sa voiture et avait quitté le village sans ressentir une once de regret en pensant à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Mais malgré ce dont il essayait de se convaincre et ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire à Derek, il n'était pas complètement indifférent au sort de sa fille.

La preuve en était qu'il était désormais garé devant les grilles de son lycée, à regarder la grande bâtisse, espérant apercevoir une dernière fois Malia avant de partir.

Alors que les jeunes de la meute étaient à l'université à Sacramento et avaient commencé leurs études, sa fille avait redoublé sa terminale, restant donc au lycée de Beacon Hills. Il savait qu'elle ne s'était pas faite d'autres amis, préférant rester seule dans son coin, misanthrope qu'elle était.

Contrairement à lui, la jeune fille avait bien du mal à charmer les gens, ne parvenant pas totalement à agir comme une humaine normale. Ou comme un loup-garou contrôlé. La partie la plus sauvage de son être n'avait jamais été complètement apprivoisée, la rendant imprévisible et dangereuse, pour elle comme pour les autres.

C'était cette facette de sa personnalité que Peter admirait et enviait le plus. La jeune fille était capable de suivre ses instincts sans se soucier des convenances ou de ce que les gens pouvaient attendre d'elle. Cela la rendait forte et libre, mais la condamnait également à la solitude pour la majeure partie de sa vie.

Partout où elle irait, elle aurait du mal à se faire accepter et Peter savait qu'elle finirait par en souffrir. Car même si Malia se cachait derrière une carapace de nonchalance, elle avait un cœur comme les autres. Un cœur qui demanderait tôt ou tard de l'attention, une attention que Peter ne pourrait pas se permettre de lui donner. Et qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas envie de lui donner.

Cela pouvait sembler cruel, mais Peter n'avait pas la fibre paternelle. Il n'était pas fait pour ce job et n'avait pas l'intention de faire un effort et d'essayer de l'endosse. Sa fille était assez forte pour se débrouiller elle-même et suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas se mettre tout le monde à dos comme lui l'avait fait.

Il n'était pas un bon père, Peter le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il souhaitait la mort de sa fille, bien au contraire. Il avait en fait la ferme intention de demander à Gérard Argent et à Deucalion de l'épargner. Il s'en fichait totalement du sort de son neveu ou de celui du reste de la meute tant que sa fille continuait de respirer.

En réalité, Peter espérait même que Derek rende les armes et, pourquoi pas, qu'il finisse avec la tête à quelques mètres de ses épaules. Parce que, bien qu'il ait l'intention de demander grâce pour sa fille, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le motivait à vouloir un rendez-vous privé avec Gérard.

Non, Peter voulait également négocier la place d'alpha.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait son heure, il avait décidé qu'elle était arrivée. Et même si pour parvenir à ses fins il devait tuer son neveu. De toute façon, sa sœur n'était plus là pour lui faire la morale et il n'avait pas assez de scrupules pour se sentir coupable lui-même.

Si, pour devenir alpha il devait tuer Derek, alors il le ferait. Et si, pour obtenir cette occasion, il devait livrer des informations sur la meute à Deucalion et Gérard, alors il le ferait. Sans aucun remord.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Terminé pour le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **

**Pour ma part, je me suis assez amusée à écrire la confrontation entre Derek et Peter et j'espère avoir pu rendre le dialogue vivant ! Mais c'est à vous de juger, vous m'en direz donc des nouvelles ! ;)**

**Bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Bizzz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Donc, comme prévu, voici un chapitre plus court que les autres mais qui arrive dans les temps ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, l'action avance pas mal :) Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sterek, mais je vous en promets plein dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous aurez du love à tarbasse, promis !

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : J'ai été un peu étonné - voire carrément déçue - de constater que vous aviez été plutôt avares en commentaires dans le précédent chapitre...Je sais que je n'ai pas publié régulièrement ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse, mais j'essaye TOUJOURS de vous faire de la bonne qualité, donc montrez-moi que vous l'appréciez ! Apparemment, vous avez l'air d'accrocher cette histoire, donc exprimez-vous pendant qu'on peut encore le faire ! **

* * *

**RAR :**

**Guest : **Je crains bien que Peter soit un cas désespéré, désolée...merci pour ton commentaire ;)

**Drayy** : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Quiconque entrait dans le vaste salon de Gérard Argent serait choqué par le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Dans un silence pesant, plein de tension et d'impatience, deux meutes se dévisageaient. D'un côté, il y avait les bêtas de Deucalion – ou tout du moins une partie puisque, malgré la grande capacité d'accueil de la maison bourgeoise, certains d'entre eux avaient dû rester dehors –, et de l'autre les plus fidèles chiens de Gérard Argent.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, se défiant sans un mot tout en se demandant s'ils allaient bientôt être alliés ou ennemis. Leurs alphas, après s'être serré la main lorsque Deucalion s'était présenté dans les Landes, étaient montés à l'étage pour discuter et débattre des termes de leurs arrangements loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Gérard avait donc conduit Deucalion dans la salle de réunion dans l'aile est de la maison. Vaste, les murs lambrissés par un bois sombre et le sol revêtu de parquet foncé, elle accueillait une table ronde, dressée son centre. Cette table était capable de recevoir une bonne dizaine de personnes sans qu'aucune ne se sente à l'étroit. Et c'était à cette même table qu'étaient installés les deux alphas.

Seulement séparés de deux chaises, de deux verres d'eau et d'une cruche, ils se regardaient sans rien laisser paraître. Leur attitude n'était pas menaçante, mais plutôt concentrée. Chacun essayait de deviner ce que l'autre attendait de lui sans jamais le demander à voix haute. C'était comme si l'accord qu'ils passaient ne se construisait que par le biais de regards et de petits plissements de lèvres appréciatifs ou mécontents.

Puis vint le moment de prendre la parole. Aucun quiproquo ne devait être fait, l'affaire était bien trop importante pour qu'ils prennent le luxe de mal interpréter les souhaits de l'autre. Ce fut ainsi que Deucalion prit la parole en premier, les mains croisées devant lui et la tête de sa canne reposant sur le bord de la table.

\- Je veux me fiancer avec Kate dans les plus brefs délais, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde le visage tourné vers son interlocuteur.

Gérard hocha la tête même si l'autre ne pouvait pas le voir. Il s'attendait à un vœu de ce genre-là. Deucalion voulait la main de sa fille et se fiancer avec elle dans les plus brefs délais lui assurait un mariage même en cas d'échec face à la meute Hale. En somme, il réclamait sa paye avant d'avoir fait le boulot…

\- Evidemment, déclara le patriarche Argent avec un rictus flottant sur les lèvres. Je ne le concevais pas autrement.

\- Je suis ravi que nous soyons d'accord sur ce point. Je parlerai donc à Kate ne fin de journée.

Gérard ne montra pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque émotion, gardant un visage parfaitement neutre. Il ne voulait pas que Deucalion puisse sentir la pointe de tristesse lui serrer la poitrine à l'idée de regarder partir sa fille. Sacrifier Kate était un petit mal qui servait une cause plus grande. Sa cause. Voilà pourquoi, bien qu'un peu triste, l'alpha n'éprouvait aucun remord à donner sa fille de cette façon.

Deucalion, qui avait le don de sentir le mensonge à des kilomètres, adopta une posture plus détendue. Le marché était honnête et il pouvait dire avec certitude que son hôte n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir. Il aurait enfin ce qu'il désirait ardemment : une femme et plus tard, des enfants.

Après son échec avec Talia Hale, Deucalion avait mal encaissé le rejet de Kate et il avait été frustré que son père n'intervienne pas pour raisonner sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui, il aurait enfin gain de cause. Ce soir, Kate Argent serait à lui et n'aurait pas le pouvoir de se refuser. Satisfait et se sentait d'extrêmement bonne humeur, Deucalion déclara :

\- Mes bêtas seront donc tous de la partie, je m'y engage. Ils suivront mes ordres dans la bataille, mais je les mets à ta disposition.

\- Parfait, fit Gérard en se calant au font de sa chaise qui grinça légèrement. Voilà une excellente nouvelle !

Deucalion hocha la tête en souriant, triturant toujours sa canne du bout des doigts. A chaque fois qu'il la faisait rouler contre le bord de la table, il sentait le regard de son homologue se braquer sur elle et son irritation poindre. C'était idiot, mais il aimait tellement agacer les gens…

\- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, il faut penser à un plan d'attaque, ajouta Gérard après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau pour se désaltérer et s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Sais-tu déjà où la meute Hale est-elle localisée ?

\- Non, mais je pensais que _toi,_ tu le saurais.

Deucalion secoua la tête, prenant un air pensif.

\- J'ai toujours supposé que leur druide avait installé un sortilège autour de leur village, empêchant les bannis de se souvenir de son emplacement précis et les gens trop curieux de les localiser.

\- Hum.

Voilà qui était plutôt embêtant. Gérard savait que la meute Hale était dans les bois aux alentours de Beacon Hills, mais si ce que Deucalion disait était vrai, alors retrouver leurs traces serait un peu plus difficile que prévu. Alan Deaton était particulièrement rusé et carrément doué en matière de magie, il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça, mais son sortilège ne résisterait pas à deux meutes de loups-garous qui comprenaient des sentinelles surentraînées et des pisteurs.

Trouver la meute Hale serait simplement un peu plus long que prévu.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons compter sur mon émissaire, dit Gérard après un instant de silence.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est une traîtresse.

\- Oh ! Et que comptes-tu faire à son sujet ? demanda Deucalion en faisant mine d'être intéressée.

Gérard haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à tapoter la table en cadence, son pied battant la mesure.

\- Elle va certainement rejoindre son frère – l'émissaire des Hale – et elle mourra dans la bataille.

Deucalion approuva du chef. Il était contre le gaspillage d'énergie et la solution de Gérard faisant d'une pierre deux coups. Il réglait son compte à la traîtresse et en même temps gagnait un territoire. C'était un beau projet.

\- Je donne carte blanche à tes bêtas pour qu'ils tuent le maximum de loups appartenant à Hale, en revanche, ce dernier est à moi. Je veux Derek et son compagnon.

Le Démon Loup tiqua. Il se fichait de tuer Derek Hale ou pas, non, ce qui le perturbait c'était qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'existence d'un compagnon. Et tout le monde savait qu'un loup ayant trouvé son compagnon devenait deux à trois fois plus fort et plus agressif.

\- Un compagnon ? gronda-t-il enfin les mâchoires serrées.

Gérard grimaça. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de contrarier Deucalion, mais il semblait que son fils ne lui ait pas mâché le travail. Pourquoi n'avait-il parlé de l'existence de Stilinski au Démon ?

\- En effet. Je le gardais prisonnier, mais ma chère émissaire a participé à son évasion avant d'aller colporter des informations cruciales à la meute ennemie.

\- Qui est ce compagnon ? interrogea Deucalion en faisant fi de son intervention.

Le vieil Argent soupira, ses doigts s'immobilisant sur la surface vernie de la table. Bien évidemment, il était au courant des discordes qui avaient existé entre Deucalion et John Stilinski, et il savait également qu'un reste de rancune persistait chez le Démon Loup qui aurait aimé le tuer de ses propres mains. Ce que Gérard ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de le faire. Alors bien sûr…

\- Hieronim « Stiles » Stilinski, déclara-t-il sa voix résonnant dans le silence.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Et alors que le troisième allait traverser, Deucalion envoya valser son verre d'eau d'un revers de la main et se leva brusquement, sa chaise tombant avec fracas sur le sol. Ses traits se crispant de colère, il hurla :

\- Pourquoi…POURQUOI N'ÉTAIS-JE PAS AU COURANT ?! JE PENSAIS QUE LE FILS ÉTAIT MORT AVEC LE PÈRE ! JE PENSAIS QUE TU L'AVAIS TUÉ LUI AUSSI !

Sa voix faisait trembler les murs et Gérard résista à l'envie de se lever à son tour, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de l'alpha. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

\- TU SAIS…, continua de rugir Deucalion, son ton allant crescendo. TU SAIS quelle HUMILIATION Stilinski m'a fait subir ! J'ai juré, JURÉ de me venger, et TU M'AS RETIRÉ ÇA ! MAIS LÀ…LÀ J'APPRENDS QUE SON FILS ÉTAIT TOUJOURS EN VIE, SOUS TON PROPRE TOIT ET QUE JE L'IGNORAIS ! Et quoi ? Maintenant il vit bien tranquillement avec son compagnon ?! Non ! C'est un scandale ! Un SCANDALE !

Gérard attendit patiemment que Deucalion reprenne son souffle pour intervenir, essayant de temporiser les choses.

\- Eh bien, pas tout à fait tranquillement. J'ai profité des huit dernières années qu'il a passées dans mes cachots pour le détruire… Je t'assure que tu as été largement vengé.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le Démon Loup qui se rassit, les mains encore tremblantes. Gérard déglutit faiblement, soulagé que la tempête retombe. Il savait très bien à qui il avait affaire, et n'avait _pas du tout _envie de se mesurer à cet alpha.

\- Je veux le tuer. Il est à moi.

\- Pas de problème, répondit aussitôt Gérard. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, tant que j'ai Derek Hale.

Deucalion hocha la tête, son esprit assailli par les images de sa future vengeance. Même si John Stilinski n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière depuis belle lurette, il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son descendant, juste au cas où il puisse quand même le voir depuis les cieux.

\- Jennifer Black pourra nous guider dans la forêt, dit Deucalion au bout de quelques minutes de silence pensif.

\- C'est ton émissaire ?

\- Oui. Elle est extrêmement douée, déterminée, et elle peut se montrer d'une cruauté tout à fait délectable, bien que son arrogance ne vienne entacher cette belle qualité…

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du patriarche, exact reflet de celui qu'arborait Deucalion. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ils avaient le même goût pour le sang et la vengeance.

\- Quand agirons-nous ? demanda le Démon sans parvenir à masquer son impatience.

\- Pas avant la prochaine pleine lune, le tempéra Gérard. Nous devons attendre qu'elle passe pour que nous ayons les idées claires.

Bien que déçu, Deucalion hocha la tête. Cette décision était en effet préférable. La pleine lune ne jouerait pas en leur faveur, car bien qu'il ait l'entier contrôle sur sa condition de loup-garou, ce n'était pas encore le cas de quelques-uns de ses jeunes bêtas qui y restaient sensibles.

Leur accord fut donc scellé d'une poignée de main. Gérard était plus qu'enchanté par la tournure de la situation. Ce qui n'était au début qu'un simple projet fou se concrétisait de plus en plus. Et bientôt, il s'emparerait des terres des Hale et pourrait agrandir sa meute, devenir plus grand, plus menaçant et avoir plus de pouvoir. Toujours plus de pouvoir…

Alors que Deucalion et son hôte descendaient les escaliers après plus d'une heure et demi de concertations pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs bêtas respectifs, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un individu dans le salon qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Les loups, tapis sur le canapé et dans les fauteuils, l'entouraient, l'air irrité et en colère. Ils ne savaient de toute évidence pas quoi faire et se contentaient de regarder Kali ainsi que Harris tourner autour de l'intrus.

Celui-ci, malgré toute la tension qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, droit et fier, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de nervosité. Gérard Argent reconnut là la signature des Hale, ces loups trop arrogants qui se pensaient chez eux partout où ils mettaient les pieds.

\- Bonjour, fit l'individu en se tournant vers les deux alphas, un grand sourire accroché à son insupportable bouche. Je suis venu en ami.

Tout d'abord trop abasourdi pour dire quelque chose, Gérard le laissa parler. Mais dès lors que le mot « ami » fut prononcé, il se réveilla.

\- Je ne crois pas être ami avec n'importe quel Hale, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il tué ?

Il demanda cela en incendiant ses bêtas du regard, s'offusquant que la gorge de cet homme ne soit pas déjà tranchée.

\- Il a spécifiquement demandé à vous voir, monsieur, répondit Harris. Et il nous a assuré que vous aimeriez entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Peter Hale n'a jamais rien d'intéressant à dire, ricana Deucalion vrillant le loup-garou du regard.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'accentua et ses yeux se mirent à briller de malice lorsqu'il identifia Deucalion, soupirant éconduit de sa défunte sœur. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas encaissé le râteau qu'il s'était pris dans la gueule…

\- Tout ce que je dis est toujours plein de sens et mes paroles ne contiennent que la stricte vérité. Par exemple, quand je dis que je suis ici à l'insu de Derek, c'est la vérité. Quand je dis que je les ai abandonnés, c'est la vérité également. Je veux faire allégeance avec vous.

\- Typique, s'amusa Deucalion. Du tout craché !

\- Personne ne peut me reprocher de vouloir sauver ma fourrure, n'est-ce pas ?

Gérard poussa un soupir agacé. Ce personnage était de loin le plus fatigant qui pouvait exister et il mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Apparemment, les bêtas présents devaient penser pareil au regard de leur état… Peter Hale avait déjà dû éprouver leur patience.

\- Nous savons tous que la vérité n'est qu'un vague concept flou dans ton cerveau, Hale ! s'exclama l'alpha des Landes. Pourquoi devrais-je croire les paroles qui sortent de ta bouche putride alors que tu es la personne la moins fiable vivant sur cette terre ?

\- Woah ! Bouche putride ? Eh, restons courtois ! s'offensa Peter.

Harris poussa un grondement et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, ne récoltant qu'un regard narquois de sa victime lorsqu'il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son maître…Le bêta alla se rencogner dans un coin du canapé alors que Kali observait toujours l'intrus d'un œil intéressé. Peter lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, à la fois interrogateur et suspicieux. La femme le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande appétissant qui atterrirait bientôt dans sa gamelle…

\- Dis simplement ce que tu as à dire et pars. Peut-être que mes Sentinelles ne te rattraperont pas avant la fin des Landes, susurra Gérard.

Peter ignora simplement la menace, apparemment sûr que rien de tel n'arriverait. Deucalion pouvait sentir la confiance en soi, la vanité irradier de ce mec, c'était littéralement étouffant.

\- Je sais que vous allez bientôt attaquer la meute de mon neveu, commença Peter en prenant son temps, ménageant l'effet dramatique de la situation. Mais je sais également que vous ignorez où elle se trouve…

_Tiens, tiens, comme par hasard_, pensa Gérard Argent.

_Il arrive à point nommé, comme c'est typique,_ songea Deucalion en prêtant une oreille attentive.

\- Et ? s'agaça le patriarche Argent. En quoi pourrais-tu nous aider ? Tu es parti de la meute, en fait, tu as sûrement été éjecté !

\- Je n'ai pas été éjecté ! rétorqua Peter. Je suis parti avant que ça ne dégénère, et Derek a simplement approuvé ! Bon, certes, il ne veut plus me voir dans les parages…mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

\- Accouche, Hale ! grogna Gérard en tapant du pied, pressé d'en finir.

Après tout, il avait encore plein de détails techniques à voir avec ses bêtas et ceux de Deucalion, et il n'avait pas du tout envie que les oreilles indiscrètes d'un foutu Hale traînent dans le coin. Et s'il pouvait le tuer en prime, sa journée ne pouvait que s'embellir.

\- En tant que membre de sang de la famille, je peux vous dire où se trouve l'emplacement de leur village, affirma Peter tout à trac.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration enthousiasma le traître. Ce dernier, incapable de se retenir de jubiler, ne se tint immobile qu'à grande peine.

\- Même si tu as été éjecté ? demanda Deucalion qui était le seul à ne pas être resté stupéfait.

\- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas été éjecté, mais oui, c'est l'idée.

\- Et que veux-tu en échange ?

Cette fois, c'était Gérard qui avait parlé, arrêtant de regarder Peter comme si une troisième tête était sortie de son c...comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux quelque chose en échange ? fit le loup-garou en haussant les sourcils avant de poser son regard sur les jolies fresques (bien que très tapent à l'œil) qui ornaient les murs du palace de Gérard.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas du genre à donner quelque chose gratuitement. L'altruisme est certainement le dernier de tes principes, grinça le vieil alpha.

\- Tu as raison, déclara Peter en reposant son regard sur lui.

Et l'amusement que Gérard pouvait y lire finit de l'indigner. Ce Hale était tellement…tellement sûr de lui…tellement imbuvable ! Pourvu qu'il en soit vite débarrassé ! Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il soit réaliste : Peter était un parasite, une tique qui vous suçait le sang jusqu'à la moelle tant qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. C'est-à-dire la reddition totale de son ennemi. En d'autres temps, Gérard aurait peut-être pu l'apprécier. Peut-être…

\- Je veux la place de mon neveu.

…probablement pas, finalement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux le tuer moi-même et devenir alpha à sa place. J'en rêve depuis que ma sœur est morte !

Et son air de totale exaltation fit grogner Deucalion qui vivait la mort de Talia encore comme un enfer. Lorsqu'elle avait péri dans cet incendie avec son mari et un de leurs enfants, il avait eu le cœur arraché. Et ce même si cela faisait alors presque un an qu'elle l'avait rejeté et qu'il pansait encore ses plaies de son combat avec John Stilinski.

\- Je te ferais quand même remarquer que si nous tuons tous ses bêtas, tu n'auras plus de meute à diriger, releva judicieusement Gérard.

\- Je me fiche d'avoir une meute à diriger, assura Peter. Je veux simplement devenir alpha et me faire des alliés dans la foulée. Une fois que j'aurais tué Derek, je partirai de Beacon Hills et je me créerai ma propre meute, loin de ce trou pourri, tu as ma parole.

L'alpha Argent renifla dédaigneusement. Que valait la parole d'un gars comme Peter Hale ? Et comment pourrait-il avoir la garantie qu'il déserterait le paysage après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Et puis d'abord, Derek Hale était à lui !

\- Je _veux_ tuer Derek, gronda Gérard en serrant les poings.

Ses bêtas étaient sur le qui-vive, guettant ses ordres, se préparant à massacrer l'individu qui faisait affront à leur alpha. Malheureusement, cet ordre ne vint pas. Pas encore.

\- Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ? Tu es déjà alpha, et un plutôt connut, non ? fit Peter en souriant de toutes ses blanches dents, sachant exactement dans quel sens du poil brosser Argent. Ce que tu veux, c'est son territoire pour agrandir le tien ! Le tuer ne te servira pas à grand-chose…

Si, le pouvoir, pensa le vieil alpha. Encore plus de pouvoir. Mais en même temps, Peter détenait une info cruciale. S'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la meute Hale, jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de la détruire, ainsi que de s'emparer de ses terres…

Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Parviendraient-ils à trouver le territoire sans l'aide de cet individu douteux ? Ce dernier ne semblait pas le croire, et Deucalion avait également exprimé des réserves…

Alan Deaton n'était pas à prendre à la légère lorsqu'il s'agissait de tours de magie. La druide de Deucalion semblait efficace également, d'après les dires de son alpha, mais combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour contourner ou détruire le sortilège de Deaton ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? Plus ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser plus de temps que prévu à Derek, celui-ci en profiterait pour mieux établir ses défenses et perfectionner ses bêtas au combat.

Après tout, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme il était coutume de dire…

\- Si je marche, tu nous donneras l'emplacement exact de leur refuge, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Gérard en ignorant les regards étonnés des bêtas présents dans la pièce.

\- Tout à fait, je vous guiderai même jusqu'à lui, ajouta Peter, réprimant son engouement en sachant qu'il avait gagné cette partie.

\- Et si je te laisse tuer Derek, tu foutras le camp du périmètre ?

\- Aussi rapidement que Buzz l'Éclair ! Il n'y a rien qui ne me rattache là-bas…

Deucalion fronça les sourcils. Il avait perçu de l'hésitation dans le ton du loup-garou qui affichait désormais une mine incertaine. Lorsque celui-ci rencontra le regard interrogateur du Démon Loup, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit, en haussant les épaules :

\- Ma fille se trouve là-bas. J'avais l'intention de l'embarquer avec moi une fois Derek mort, donc je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez l'épargner.

\- Une fille ? s'exclama Gérard en s'étouffant avec sa salive. Toi ? Tu as une fille ?

\- En effet, répondit Peter en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Et même si nous n'avons pas une relation fusionnelle, je m'y suis attaché.

\- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua le patriarche.

Le loup hocha la tête, l'air vraiment concerné par le sort de sa fille.

\- J'imagine que tu veux l'inclure dans le marché ?

\- Oui, répondit Peter. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Gérard resta silencieux un instant, pesant encore le pour et le contre tout en s'amusant de faire attendre son interlocuteur. Même si celui-ci ne semblait pas trop s'inquiéter par le dénouement de cette conversation. Le salaud était sûr d'avoir gain de cause ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tort…

\- D'accord. Marché conclu.

\- Deal ? insista Peter.

\- Deal.

L.C.

_Jeudi, J-2 avant la pleine lune…_

Dans la meute Hale, tout avait été finalisé en vue de l'affrontement. Les pièges avaient été installés sous la supervision de Deaton et les sortilèges protégeant leurs frontières avaient également été renforcés. Les loups se tenaient prêts, ils étaient sur leurs gardes.

Lorsque les derniers préparatifs avaient été mis en place, Derek avait organisé un grand conseil, réunissant les plus jeunes qui venaient à peine de rentrer de Sacramento un jour plus tôt, sur sa demande expresse. Il devait les entretenir au sujet des récents événements et vérifier qu'ils étaient préparés au pire.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis (Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erika, Boyd, Danny, Kira, Lydia et même Liam, Brett, Mason et Cora) dans le salon de Derek. Celui-ci avait préféré faire la réunion chez lui, car ainsi il pouvait garder son compagnon à ses côtés. Plus qu'à ses côtés même, sur ces genoux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et s'étaient installés autour de la table du salon, les bêtas avaient regardé l'ancien prisonnier avec suspicion, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter, se sentant tous très mal à l'aise. Erika encore plus que les autres.

Cependant, voyant que le garçon – blotti dans les bras de leur alpha – ne bougeait pas et ne leur accordait même pas un regard, ils se détendirent et réussirent à passer outre sa présence, ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire sur le fait qu'il n'était pas gardé dans la chambre de lune. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs, parce que Derek n'aurait certainement pas très bien réagi à une remarque de ce genre.

\- Malia n'est pas là ? remarqua en premier Scott qui était assis à la gauche de Derek alors qu'Isaac avait pris place de l'autre côté.

L'alpha avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux près de lui, pour ne pas perturber son petit compagnon qui préférait sûrement avoir des visages connus à proximité. Celui-ci jetait de temps à autre de brefs coups d'œil à l'assemblée avant d'enfouir fermement son visage contre la poitrine de l'alpha lorsque quelqu'un croisait son regard. _Trop mignon_, pensa Lydia comme toutes les autres filles présentes.

\- Non, elle n'a pas voulu être présente, grimaça Derek tout en caressant tendrement le dos de son compagnon.

Ce n'était guère étonnant. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intégrée à leur petit groupe, et ce, malgré tous les efforts de Scott et de Lydia.

\- Peter est parti, lâcha l'alpha du but en blanc.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi sur la façon de leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune bonne, alors il avait préféré la manière directe, frontale, pour ne pas s'appesantir des heures là-dessus.

\- Parti ? releva Cora qui était assise en face de son frère.

\- Oui. Il a préféré s'en aller avant que la situation ne « dégénère », selon ses propres mots.

Cette information déclencha une série de grognements outrés chez tous les bêtas présents, et plus particulièrement Liam qui avait encore un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Erika en tapant du poing sur la table. Il nous laisse tomber au moment où on a besoin de toutes nos forces ! Quel lâche !

\- De la part de Peter, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, déclara Boyd d'une voix égale.

\- Quand même ! se récria Danny qui était un grand sentimental. En plus de nous lâcher, il abandonne sa fille derrière lui ! Quel genre de père ferait ça ?! C'est ignoble !

Derek acquiesça et laissa ses bêtas s'exprimer sans intervenir. De toute façon, plus rien ne pourrait être fait pour ramener Peter, il avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais cela s'était révélé être plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. L'alpha se contenta de passer une main douce dans les cheveux de son compagnon et de déposer un baiser sur son nez lorsque celui-ci leva son petit minois vers lui.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Stiles d'assister à la réunion, surtout lorsque Derek avait dû lui expliquer patiemment qu'il y aurait d'autres loups que Scott et Isaac, mais que c'était important qu'il soit là. Derek avait dû recourir à force de câlins et de cajoleries, mais son compagnon avait fini par céder. Bien sûr, dès lors, le garçon n'avait pas quitté son giron, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Derek laissa passer cinq minutes, et lorsque ses bêtas eurent tous fait part de leur indignation, il leva une main, les interrompant.

\- Peter est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Quant à Malia, elle sera libre de le rejoindre lorsqu'elle le souhaitera. Point final. Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à voir.

Ils acquiescèrent et Derek lança un regard menaça à Erika consentit à refermer sa bouche alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Si l'alpha déclarait le sujet clos, alors le sujet était clos.

\- La première chose qu'il faut que je vous dise concerne Stiles. J'ai remarqué vos regards en entrant et si je l'ai amené aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès. De gros progrès.

Derek marqua une pause, s'assurant que tout le monde l'écoutait et surtout le croyait. C'était indispensable, l'intégration de Stiles passait par là.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il n'est plus dangereux ? demanda prudemment Erika les yeux fixés sur le garçon qui était lové contre Derek.

\- Absolument pas, la détrompa ce dernier en grinçant des dents. Stiles…Stiles a vécu des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas, des choses qui vous marquent à vie, qui vous détruisent. Mais j'ai le bon espoir qu'avec la méthode appropriée il se remette. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est déjà moins craintif et…il me fait confiance.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une pure adoration et ses bêtas fondirent devant le tableau qu'il présentait avec son compagnon. Même Erika poussa un petit soupir attendri.

\- Sa conscience humaine se manifeste de plus en plus, continua Derek les yeux plongés dans ceux du petit être contre lui.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Scott avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'alpha avant de relever la tête. Ses périodes de lucidité sont de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues. Je pense pouvoir gérer sa pleine lune, mais cela signifie aussi que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls.

Les bêtas les plus jeunes échangèrent des coups d'œil surpris et plein d'appréhension. Derek les avait toujours aidés à surmonter les effets de la pleine lune, il les avait aidés à conserver un semblant de contrôle, mais si cette fois-ci leur alpha ne les accompagnait pas…

\- Évidemment, je ne vous laisse pas livrer à vous-même. Scott, Jackson, Kira, Boyd, Danny, Lydia et même toi, Cora, je compte sûr vous pour aider Liam et tous ceux que je n'ai pas cités.

Scott hocha la tête. Il avait déjà aidé son frère par le passé, lorsque Derek n'avait pas été présent, et il était prêt à recommencer. Gérer les plus jeunes n'allait pas être une mince à faire, mais Scott ne serait pas tout seul. À eux sept, ils allaient très bien s'en sortir.

\- Vous devez garder à l'esprit que nous ne sommes pas non plus à l'abri d'une attaque surprise de Gérard et Deucalion. Il faut que vous restiez vigilants et que vous ne vous laissiez pas distraire.

Ah, ça, ça allait être un peu plus dur. Surveiller des bêtas affectés par la pleine lune tout en restant attentifs au moindre bruit suspect. Difficile, mais pas infaisable. Surtout avec Lydia et son sixième sens avec eux.

\- La dernière chose, continua Derek en posant les yeux sur la louve, c'est que je veux établir un contact personnel avec Chris Argent et ceux de sa meute qui veulent nous rejoindre.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Elle aimait ce genre de mission qui ne pouvait être accomplie que par elle. Prétentieuse ? Elle ? Si peu…

\- Je m'en occupe, Derek. Je suis persuadée de pouvoir t'organiser une rencontre dans moins d'une heure.

Derek hocha la tête, satisfait de sa réponse et ne doutant pas d'elle une seule seconde. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il prépare son compagnon à sa prochaine absence…

L.C.

Et comme l'avait annoncé Lydia, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Derek, Isaac, Scott et elle se trouvaient au _Level One_, attendant Chris Argent et ses compagnons d'infortune. Une fois la réunion terminée, la louve s'était attelée à chercher Chris et avait réussi à le localiser seule elle savait comment. Elle était partie à Beacon Hills et à peine trois quarts d'heure plus tard, était revenue informer Derek qu'elle avait réussi sa mission.

Et les voici maintenant, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, installés à une table au fond du pub et attendant les loups de la meute Argent. Derek affichait une mine maussade et regardait son verre de bière sans paraître le voir. Scott savait que l'alpha était affligé d'avoir dû, une fois de plus, laisser son compagnon en arrière. Mais comme il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer son humeur, le loup se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, tout comme ses amis murés dans le silence.

Une dizaine de minutes passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar s'ouvre à nouveau. Lydia, qui lui tournait le dos, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit en voyant Chris accompagné de sa fille et de deux autres hommes. Elle leur fit signe discrètement et ils les rejoignirent.

Derek, de son côté, les jaugeait du regard. Il faisait confiance à Lydia en ce qui concernait Chris, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à Chris en ce qui concernait ses deux acolytes. Étaient-ils fiables ? Et sa fille ? N'était-elle pas trop proche de Gérard ?

Malgré ça, Derek resta courtois et se leva à leur approche pour leur serrer la main tout en conservant une certaine distance.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, les invita-t-il en leur désignant les chaises libres et en se rasseyant lui aussi. Je vous présente mes bêtas : Scott, Isaac et Lydia, que vous connaissez déjà, Chris.

Celui-ci acquiesça et adressa un sourire à la jeune femme qui ne le lui renvoya pas, bien trop occupé à détailler le loup qui s'était assis à son côté.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Chris. Et voici ma fille, Allison, ainsi que Silas et Jordan, qui ont accepté de me suivre.

Derek les détailla attentivement, essayant de sonder leur regard. Il ne s'attardait guère sur la jeune fille et préféra observer Silas. C'était le grand brun tout sec assis à la droite de Chris. Ses cheveux bouclés cachaient une partie de son visage, mais ses yeux…Ses yeux, d'un bleu arctique, étaient impressionnants, profonds, et remplis de détermination. Ses mains noueuses, posées sur la table, étaient couvertes de petites cicatrices et le bout de ses doigts présentait quelques brûlures. Typique de quelqu'un qui tirait à l'arc et maniait quotidiennement les poignards, pensa Derek. La posture du loup finit de conforter Derek dans son impression de se trouver face à un combattant. Un très bon combattant.

Le deuxième loup, beaucoup plus musclé, avait aussi un visage plus doux. Ses pommettes, bien que hautes et saillantes, étaient adoucies par la forme harmonieuse de son visage, la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres et les quelques taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues et son nez. Il était vraiment beau, très beau, et semblait d'ailleurs avoir capté toute l'attention de Lydia.

Celle-ci était proprement fascinée par son voisin, et cette fascination semblait réciproque. Lydia tombait rarement sous le charme d'un homme, c'était généralement l'inverse qui se produisait, mais là…Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de ce Jordan. Quelque chose de tellement lumineux, de bon…Oui, c'était ça. De la bonté.

Derek dissimula un sourire en voyant sa bêta si obnubilée par ce loup, mais il fut encore plus amusé en voyant Isaac, les joues en feu, qui essayait d'éviter le regard de cette Allison, assis en face de lui. Ah, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air…

Cependant, sa bonne humeur dégringola lorsque Chris, qui menait lui aussi sa petite observation, prit la parole et annonça :

\- Peter est venu nous voir hier, et a offert son aide à mon père.

Derek écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

\- Pardon ? gronda-t-il en essayant de garder une voix basse pour ne pas alerter le patron du bar qui avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

\- Il a offert son aide en échange du droit de te tuer, continua Chris en grimaçant, sachant qu'il fallait tout de même en passer par là.

\- Quel enfoiré ! s'exclama Scott. Partir ne lui suffisait pas ? Il faut aussi qu'il trahisse ?! Tu aurais dû lui arracher la gorge quand tu en as eu l'occasion, Derek !

L'alpha serra les lèvres et tenta de réprimer sa colère. Que son oncle fuît un combat ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça, mais qu'il aille trouver l'ennemi pour aller colporter des informations…Et surtout, qu'il complote pour le tuer ! Lui ! Son propre neveu ! Décidément, Scott avait raison, il aurait dû le tuer lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée !

\- Calme-toi, Derek, chuchota Lydia en posant une main légère sur son bras. S'énerver ici ne sert à rien, et s'énerver contre Peter n'est que de l'énergie de perdue.

Derek se mordit les lèvres et ferma les paupières avec force, évitant à ses mains de trembler. Il devait écouter Lydia, la voix de la raison. Son oncle était un moins que rien, et il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui trancher la tête s'il se retrouvait face à face dans un combat. Non, il n'hésiterait jamais plus.

Voyant que son alpha avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, Scott détourna la conversation, l'emmenant vers des eaux moins troubles.

\- Nous avons placé des pièges autour de notre village pour arrêter un maximum de loups, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers Chris. Ils sont installés stratégiquement autour des arbres les plus puissants.

\- Notre village se trouve au centre d'une Ronde, continua Derek qui avait repris contenance.

\- Une Ronde ? s'étonna Jordan qui avait apparemment réussi à détacher ses yeux de la louve. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une Ronde dans les bois de Beacon Hills, c'est tellement rare…

L'alpha hocha la tête. Peu de personnes extérieures à la meute étaient au courant de ce fait. C'était Deaton qui avait choisi l'emplacement de leur village des décennies auparavant justement à cause de sa présence.

Une Ronde était un cercle magique d'arbres centenaires, emplis d'une magie ancestrale des plus puissantes qui décuplaient la force des sortilèges. C'était grâce à ça que la meute Hale n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été attaquée, ni repérée. Mais depuis l'incendie qui avait tué les parents de Derek, la magie de la Ronde s'était affaiblie, les laissant plus vulnérables…Et les sorts de Deaton, bien qu'efficaces, ne suffiraient pas à les protéger plus longtemps, surtout face à des druides plus puissants.

\- Quand avez-vous l'intention de nous rejoindre ? demanda Lydia en les sortant de leurs pensées.

\- Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être dérouter les loups, les emmener sur de mauvaises pistes, répondit Chris. Je sais que mon père à l'intention de confier un groupe à Silas et moi-même.

\- En utilisant vos pièges, il serait certainement possible de les amener tout droit dedans, fit le brun d'une voix rocailleuse.

Derek opina. C'était une très bonne idée. Ainsi, il avait la garantie que les pièges de Deaton se refermeraient sur le plus de loups possible et que moins d'ennemis franchiraient leurs frontières.

\- Quant à moi, ajouta Jordan, je préfèrerai vous rejoindre la veille de l'attaque. Ça détournera les soupçons de Gérard qui sera moins enclin à penser que Chris est le traître…

Encore une fois, l'alpha ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il était assez admiratif devant leur stratégie qui avait été sûrement pensée depuis longtemps.

\- Lorsque nous aurons semé nos groupes, reprit Chris, nous viendrons vous rejoindre.

\- C'est vraiment…une bonne idée, fit Scott avec enthousiasme en se tournant vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Mais…est-ce que vous savez quand aura lieu l'attaque précisément ?

\- Lundi, lâcha Jordan.

Chris confirma d'un mouvement de tête et Derek échangea un regard avec ses bêtas. Il était soulagé d'un côté que Gérard n'ait pas l'intention de les attaquer pendant la pleine lune, cela laisserait plus de marge à ses bêtas pour surveiller et contrôler les plus jeunes. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était si tôt après que cela leur laissait à peine l'occasion de se remettre… Liam et les autres seront les plus vulnérables et auront besoin de protection.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de la date ? demanda tout de même Derek.

\- J'en suis certaine, affirma Allison à la surprise de tous, car elle était restée silencieuse jusque là. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Deucalion et Gérard.

\- Ton grand-père ne se doute pas que tu puisses le trahir ?

\- Pas une seule seconde, répondit Allison le regard sombre.

Et Derek n'en douta pas.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Déjà le chapitre 11 de bouclé ! J'espère que j'aurais des retours cette fois ! ;)**

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre sera plutôt concentré sur les couples et sur les futurs couples...la pleine lune permettra sûrement des rapprochements !

**Bizzz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Je fais donc mon come-back avec ce chapitre un peu particulier, mais qui vous plaira j'en suis sûre, car ici, **pas de Gérard**, pas d'ennuis, simplement des couples et une pleine lune montante ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Je compte sur vous ! **Je remercie également tous mes chers reviewers qui m'encouragent à poursuivre, sans vous, rien ne s'écrierait ! :) Ah et il a un début de LEMON ! Donc chaud devant !**

**Note de moi **: Coucou les amis ! Je fais ma rentrée aujourd'hui et j'en profite pour vous dire que je me suis mise à une traduction d'une fanfiction Sterek que, bien sûr, je ne posterai qu'une fois cette histoire terminée. Cette fanfiction s'appelle I don't See Straight et elle est tout simplement géniale ! Mais comme elle est longue, j'en profite maintenant pour faire un appel à Bêta :) Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressé. C'est surtout histoire de m'aider dans les reformulations et de vérifier si je n'ai pas laissé quelques fautes derrière moi

**/!\ENCORE UNE PETITE CHOSE IMPORTANTE DONC A LIRE :** on m'a fait remarqué, à plusieurs reprises et à juste titre, une petite incohérence entre mon premier chapitre et la suite de mon histoire que je me suis empressée de corriger aussitôt remarquée** : donc, Allison n'est bien PAS AU COURANT que Stiles se trouve dans le cachot. Au début, les seuls au courant sont Gérard, ses trois chiens, Kate et bien sûr Morell qui n'ont tous pas le droit d'en parler. Ah, et dans le chapitre huit, Kate a les yeux bleus puisque suite à une discussion sur Facebook (merci les filles pour vos éclaircissements ****), je me suis rangée du côté qui dit que les yeux virent aux bleus lorsque des innocents sont tués, et pas à cause de la culpabilité ressentie par le tueur (ce que je croyais). **Voilà, j'ai fini !

* * *

**RAR : **

**Gamine** : salut gamine ! Bon, alors, par où commencer ? J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que j'allais te répondre parce que ta review, bien que brève, m'a beaucoup perturbée pour plusieurs raisons. **Tout d'abord**, je tenais à te remercier, parce que je suis polie, pour tes remarques. Il se trouve que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait remarqué les petites incohérences du début. Donc oui, je les ai corrigé et encore merci pour me l'avoir fait remarqué. **ENSUITE** : je suis très déçue d'apprendre que, malgré le fait que tu as semblé aimé le début de mon histoire, **la seule** et** première review** que tu me laisses n'est guère **encourageante** ou même **aimable**. En fait, elle est **péjorative** et plutôt **désagréable**. Pour tout dire, elle m'a **minée **le moral. PERSONNE, personne n'est à l'abri de faire une erreur, et je ne suis pas auteur de fanfiction professionnelle, merci bien, donc je sais que j'en fais et je sais **MÊME** les reconnaître, c'est dingue !

**Le Visiteur : **merci pour ton commentaire, comme d'habitude je suis ravie que tu accroches toujours ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

**Sterek18022000: **coucou toi ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et ne t'inquiète pas pour la meute de Derek, ils trouverons sûrement des solutions inattendues...

**Drayy: **Coucou ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! :)

**Julie : **Salut ! je suis contente que tu ais finalement accrochée à l'histoire et qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 12

_Samedi, soir de la pleine lune…_

La tension était aussi haute dans la meute de Derek que le soleil l'était dans le ciel. Tous les loups étaient sur les nerfs, aussi bien à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune, que celle de la confrontation avec la meute de Gérard et Deucalion. Le plus insupportable de tous, bien sûr, c'était Derek. Après avoir hurlé contre tous ses bêtas, il s'était enfermé à double tour chez lui, sachant qu'il risquait de faire un massacre s'il ne le faisait pas. Ce n'était pas tant la pleine lune que son compagnon qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Celui-ci était lui aussi touché par les effets de cette période du mois que le reste des loups-garous. Peut-être plus, même, et Derek ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Stiles n'était pas seulement agité, il était excité. Surexcité. Ses hormones en ébullition saturaient tous les sens de Derek qui se retenait depuis des heures et des heures de ne pas sauter sur son compagnon, sachant que s'il le faisait il ne se contenterait pas de quelques frottis frottas. Stiles, inconscient du danger qu'il courait, était simplement submergé par ses instincts et cherchait justement à faire craquer son compagnon qui s'obstinait à rejeter ses avances. La pleine lune c'était comme un appel. Un appel qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, mais auquel son compagnon loup semblait totalement hermétique. Quelle frustration !

Et tandis que l'objectif de Derek était de résister aux phéromones qui se dégageaient du corps frétillant de son compagnon, ce dernier avait pour but de le faire céder. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour ça et il utilisait la seule arme qu'il avait à sa disposition : son corps. L'Alpha rendrait les armes ce soir. La bête en Stiles se l'était promise. Elle avait trop besoin de son compagnon, trop besoin de sa présence à ses côtés pour tolérer un rejet. Encore un autre rejet. Non, il n'en était pas question. Ce soir, elle l'aurait.

Du côté des jeunes, il n'était plus question de résistance. Réunis et assis dans l'herbe un peu à l'écart des maisons, se trouvaient Scott, Kira, Erika, Boyd, Jackson et Lydia. Isaac, quant à lui, avait préféré rester dans sa chambre, plus sensible aux effets de la pleine lune que ses amis. Habituellement, c'était l'alpha qui s'occupait des plus vulnérables, mais il était clair qu'aujourd'hui mieux valait ne pas le déranger et se débrouiller par ses propres moyens tout en comptant sur les aînés. Mélissa McCall était resté avec son fils adoptif tandis que Liam, Mason, Brett et tous les cadets étaient pris en charge par les plus vieux.

Bien sûr, loin des yeux de leurs parents, Scott et Kira avaient commencé une séance de batifolage qui aurait pu être gênante si les autres n'étaient pas en train de faire de même. Boyd et Erika semblaient dans leur monde, vautrés l'un sur l'autre ils plaisantaient et riaient à voix basse, échangeant de temps à autre des baisers mouillés qui, bien qu'indécents, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux du premier bêta et de sa belle compagne asiatique.

Jackson, quant à lui, avait entrepris de faire la cour à son ex-petite amie. Il avait d'abord commencé par s'approcher discrètement avant de passer un bas derrière le dos de Lydia et de pencher son visage dans son cou pour humer l'odeur de sa peau. C'était à chaque fois pareil pendant les pleines lunes. Jackson et elle avaient beau être séparés depuis des mois et des mois, il tentait toujours un rapprochement à ce moment du mois. Lydia avait deux théories à se propos. Un, le reste de sentiments amoureux que Jackson entretenait pour elle étaient mis à l'épreuve par la pleine lune et il avait du mal à se freiner. Ou deux, il se servait de cette même pleine lune pour justifier son comportement et ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.

Au début, Lydia ne l'avait pas repoussé, acceptant les avances du loup pour ce qu'elles étaient : un moyen de s'envoyer en l'air une fois par mois. Mais elle prenait conscience aujourd'hui que ça avait été une erreur de le pousser dans cette direction. Car Jackson ne comprenait pas que la jeune fille ne voulait pas de son attention cette fois-ci. Depuis qu'il avait entrepris une approche, Lydia n'avait cessé de se décaler un peu plus loin de lui, allant jusqu'à enfoncer son coude dans son torse pour qu'il ne puisse pas se coller à elle. Car aujourd'hui, le seul homme auquel elle pensait, c'était à Jordan. Jordan Parrish.

Le moins que pouvait dire, c'était qu'il lui avait fait forte impression. Attention, Lydia ne parlait pas de coup de foudre, car elle n'était pas femme à se laisser tourner la tête facilement, mais elle ne pouvait nier avoir ressenti l'alchimie qu'elle avait détectée entre eux, et elle ne pensait plus qu'à aller le retrouver pour faire plus ample connaissance. Lydia savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à le retrouver, en fait, elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à retrouver qui que ce soit. Elle était née avec un sixième sens, un sixième sens qui la différenciait de ses amis et qui faisait d'elle une louve spéciale et convoitée. Mais aussi jalousement protégée par son alpha, ses amis et son ex. Tellement surprotégée qu'elle pétait parfois un câble et prenait ses distances quelques jours sans explication.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle allait faire. Maintenant. Jackson devenait vraiment trop lourd et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa parade de séduction ne semblait pas fonctionner. Elle devait mettre un holà tout de suite. C'était malsain. Malsain de faire espérer son ami alors que pour elle, leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps. Oui. Elle allait régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Repoussant Jackson, elle parvint à se relever et épousseta les brins d'herbe qui étaient restés accrochés à sa belle robe rose pâle.

\- Je m'en vais, déclara-t-elle.

Évidemment, son intervention passa en grande partie inaperçue. Kira était assise à califourchon sur un Scott qui poussait des grognements effrayants et dont les yeux dorés ne cessaient de papillonner, autant dire qu'ils ne lui prêtèrent pas beaucoup d'attention. De même pour Boyd et Erika qui étaient maintenant en train de se rouler sur le gazon comme des jeunes louveteaux. Ils feraient tous mieux de prendre une chambre. Ou de s'éclipser.

Bien sûr, le seul qui avait entendu Lydia, c'était celui qu'elle voulait fuir à tout prix. Jackson, alerté par les mots de la belle louve, s'était remis sur ses pieds avec une vivacité surprenante.

\- Tu veux aller dans un coin plus tranquille, bébé ? C'est vrai que ceux-là ne sont pas très discrets…

Lorsque Lydia lui fit face, le jeune homme souriait largement et ses yeux pétillaient, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Lydia voulait l'entraîner dans un lieu plus propice à des ébats.

\- Non, Jackson, assena-t-elle sans se laisser attendrir. Je vais en ville. Seule.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux avec un air perdu. Lydia ne l'avait jamais laissé en plan pendant une pleine lune. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de s'adonner à des jeux d'adultes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Jackson. Je pense…je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter. C'est mieux pour nous deux.

\- C'est mieux pour toi, tu veux dire, fit rageusement le jeune homme en comprenant que oui, la belle Lydia n'avait absolument pas envie de profiter de son corps d'Apollon.

\- J'ai besoin de tourner la page. On ne s'aime plus. Je t'assure que c'est mieux comme ça.

Jackson étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un mâle avec sa fierté, il se reprit en une fraction de seconde et haussa les épaules. Il savait que Lydia avait raison, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait que très rarement tort, et ensuite parce qu'il l'utilisait aussi bien qu'elle l'utilisait lui pour ne pas passer les pleines lunes seule. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se remettre en couple parce que non seulement personne ne l'intéressait, mais ensuite parce qu'il trouvait encore satisfaction avec son ex, aussi pervers que cela sonnait. Lydia avait raison. Tourner la page était une bonne chose. Il était déjà passé à autre chose.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-il avec un air détaché. Fais simplement attention.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa maison sans regarder en arrière. Lydia soupira, soulagée. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était bien de se prendre la tête avec son ami. Elle avait beau paraître maître d'elle-même, elle était aussi sujette à la pleine lune que les autres. Lydia aussi voulait se rouler par terre avec un autre loup, enfin non, Lydia ne se _roulait_ pas par terre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle n'aurait pas dit non pour un petit rendez-vous. La jeune fille haussa les épaules en gagnant sa voiture. Si le loup ne venait pas à elle, elle irait le chercher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lydia était à Beacon Hill et déambulait dans les rues en se laissant porter par ses pas. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans les rues qui profitait de cette journée pendant que le soleil se montrait. Les jours raccourcissaient à vue d'œil et cela tapait sur le système de n'importe qui. Les humains semblaient plus irritables que d'habitude, mais Lydia ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle pensait à Jordan. Le beau Jordan aux yeux si expressifs et à la voix si douce qui reflétait une bonté intérieure qu'elle n'avait jamais senti chez aucun loup auparavant. Alors oui, peut-être avait-il quelques années de plus qu'elle, mais peu importait. Si Lydia avait une chance d'être heureuse avec lui, elle la saisirait.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le seul parc de Beacon Hill sans même s'en rendre compte, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc qui faisait face à la fontaine. Celle-ci était quasiment tarie, et les jets d'eau qui s'animaient l'été n'étaient plus que des filets clairs sans force. La jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation de la fontaine lorsqu'une voix venant de sa droite la tira de ses pensées.

\- Lydia ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la louve et elle retint un petit sourire alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers la personne à l'origine d'une voix si claire. Deux grands yeux d'un bleu limpide la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

\- Jordan, dit-elle sans paraître surprise.

Ses pas la conduisaient toujours là où elle voulait. Lydia ne retint plus son sourire et son cœur battit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il lui fut rendu. Elle profita de cet instant pour détailler rapidement le loup. Son visage était toujours aussi charmant que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux liquides toujours aussi calmes. Il avait revêtu une veste en cuir noire par-dessus un t-shirt rouge pour se protéger de la fraîcheur du temps et cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Contrairement à Jackson qui était encore bien immature, le loup à côté d'elle était complètement homme et cela la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

\- Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux par les temps qui courent ? s'inquiéta Jordan en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de la jeune louve.

\- Beacon Hills est un territoire neutre et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Assis sur un banc à une heure de l'après-midi ?

Les sourcils du loup se froncèrent immédiatement et il regarda Lydia attentivement. Celle-ci, consciente de l'examen dont elle faisait l'objet, ne put empêcher une rougeur de colorer ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-elle par demander alors que le silence s'allongeait.

\- Il est presque seize heures, Lydia.

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda tout autour d'elle avec des yeux écarquillés. Le soleil n'était plus aussi haut dans le ciel que tout à l'heure, et il commençait même à disparaître derrière les immeubles, parant l'horizon de couleurs rosées. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en prenant conscience de la subite douleur dans ses talons. Avait-elle marché si longtemps sans s'en apercevoir ?

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda encore Jordan, soucieux.

\- Oui. J'imagine que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, répondit Lydia avec un petit sourire.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

La louve lui adressa un autre sourire énigmatique et haussa les épaules avant de resserrer son gilet contre sa poitrine. Le froid était revenu aussi vite que la douleur dans ses pieds. C'était fou le nombre de choses qu'elle parvenait à occulter lorsque son esprit vagabondait…

\- À quoi pensais-tu si fort pour ne pas te rende compte de l'heure ?

\- À toi, répondit la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle se prit conscience des mots qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, elle rougit furieusement, bien qu'un peu rassurée de voir que Jordan arborait la même couleur qu'elle.

\- Et tes pas t'ont conduit jusqu'à moi ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence embarrassant.

\- Il semblerait. Et oui, avant que tu ne le demandes, ça arrive assez fréquemment. Mon esprit à tendance à…s'égarer et moi à me retrouver dans des lieux improbables.

Jordan la regardait maintenant avec curiosité et admiration. Cette louve était captivante. Magnifique, intelligente, spéciale. Mais aussi très imprudente de toute évidence.

\- Des lieux improbables ? releva-t-il en attendant une explication.

\- Oh tu sais, les choses habituelles. Quand je suis à Sacramento la semaine, il n'est pas rare que je me réveille sur une scène de crime.

Le loup écarquilla les yeux. Lydia n'était pas une louve ordinaire, ça, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé son regard dans ce bar. Il avait pensé que peut-être elle avait un don, un vrai don, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle confirme.

\- Tu es une voyante ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Lydia éclata d'un rire mélodieux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste comme des…pressentiments. Et quand ça me prend, je ne m'en rends généralement pas compte. Comme maintenant.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux que cette fois-ci tes pas t'aient conduite à moi, lui sourit Jordan.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, sentant ses joues chauffer. Elle ne pouvait soutenir l'intensité du regard du loup-garou, aussi détourna-t-elle les yeux pour les reposer sur la fontaine, qui était cependant beaucoup moins fascinante que l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en remettant nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis cependant surpris que tu ne sois pas avec ta meute. Ne devrais-tu pas être avec quelqu'un pour la pleine lune ?

\- Eh bien, mes amis commençaient à m'ennuyer. Ils n'ont aucune retenue et je n'avais aucune envie de les regarder batifoler comme des ados dans un champ de maïs. Et puis, je suis avec toi, non ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jordan de rougir et de détourner le regard. Il était un mec bien, correct, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait toujours été un gentleman avec ses petites amies (et même s'il en parlait au pluriel, elles n'avaient guère été nombreuses), il les avait respectées et aimées, traitées comme des princesses, trop peut-être, car elles avaient fini par abuser de sa gentillesse, quoi qu'il en fut, il était un homme, un loup avec des principes. Aussi essaya-t-il de toutes ses forces mentales de repousser l'image de Lydia et lui batifolant dans un champ de maïs. Nus, évidemment.

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta meute, toi ? demanda Lydia en rompant le silence et en sortant Jordan de ses pensées inappropriées.

\- À peu près pour les mêmes raisons. La pleine lune rend certains loups…insupportables.

Lydia hocha la tête en ayant une petite pensée pour Jackson. Oui, elle comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Jordan. Et elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en train d'être harcelé par des louves souhaitant s'attirer ses grâces. Cette pensée la fit grimacer alors qu'un pincement de jalousie lui serrait le cœur. Sa louve était déjà possessive alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait Jordan. Mais nul doute qu'il l'intéressait. Et que ce sentiment était réciproque.

\- Il commence à faire froid, déclara le loup après un silence paisible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil oblique à la jeune femme qui serrait de plus en plus étroitement son gilet et frottait ses genoux ensemble dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes à quel point elle était habillée légèrement pour la saison et depuis se demandait s'il devait lui proposer sa veste en pesant le pour et le contre. Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas un peu cliché ? Est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas l'impression de s'emballer un peu trop vite ? Mais en même temps, elle avait froid et avait besoin d'une veste plus que lui. Alors, sans plus se poser de question ni demander son avis à Lydia, il retira son blouson et lui passa sur les épaules.

La jeune femme sursauta, mais lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci, dit-elle en enfilant le vêtement et en prenant une profonde, mais discrète inspiration pour saisir son odeur.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre et la réchauffa toute entière. Ça, ce n'était pas l'effet de la pleine lune, non, pensa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui, si clair, du loup-garou. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la montre qui ceignait le poignet du jeune homme, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque six heures et demie. Mon dieu, le temps était passé à une vitesse affolante et elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Pas tout de suite. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Jordan se leva et dit :

\- Viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je t'emmène dîner.

\- Dîner ? s'étonna Lydia.

Elle prit sa main en rougissant et se leva du banc, chancelant un peu sur ses talons, mais bien vite rattrapée par Jordan qui enroula un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Comment faisait-il pour avoir aussi chaud ? se demanda la louve. Il était brûlant et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps s'écrasait sur elle par vague. Ça, ce n'était pas normal non plus. Les loups n'étaient pas censés avoir une température corporelle aussi haute.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, déclara Jordan en répondant à sa question muette. Je ne suis pas malade. C'est un peu comme ton sixième sens, il n'y a pas d'explication.

Lydia lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et n'hésita pas non plus avant de se coller contre lui, accueillant la chaleur avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il pouvait l'emmener où il voudrait, elle ne dirait pas non. Et surtout pas s'il comptait l'emmener dîner…

L.C.

Kira et Scott étaient depuis longtemps montés dans la chambre de la jeune fille, évitant la maison McCall à cause de la présence d'Isaac et des parents de Scott. Ken et Noshiko Yukimura étaient partis depuis quelques heures aider les plus jeunes à surmonter l'attraction de la pleine lune et ils se retrouvaient donc seuls, avec une maison entière pour eux tous seuls pour la nuit entière.

Voilà pourquoi, la journée parvenant à sa fin, ils se laissèrent emportés par l'effet dévastateur de la pleine lune. Dans la salon des Yukimura. Ce que jamais Kira n'aurait fait si elle avait été lucide. Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas et Scott non plus. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte à clé. Ils avaient simplement trébuché jusqu'au canapé, étroitement enlacés et n'avaient pas perdu de temps à se déshabiller. Les préliminaires avaient duré toute la journée et Scott tout aussi bien que Kira n'étaient plus vraiment conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils ne pensaient qu'à se fondre l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit.

Kira, qui devenait plus agressive au fur et à mesure que le jour s'obscurcissait, prit le dessus et plaqua Scott contre le dossier du canapé avant de lui grimper dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Scott prenait trop de gants avec elle, même maintenant. Et ce fut comme ça que ses parents les trouvèrent. En pleine chevauchée sauvage. Kira, qui était face à la porte, fut la première à les voir et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Maman ?! Papa ?! Oh, bordel !

Scott sursauta lorsque Kira commença à crier et il regarda par-dessus le dossier du canapé, piquant un far en voyant les parents de sa belle figés sur le seuil. Merde, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas commis l'erreur de se déshabiller.

\- Kira ! s'écria Mme. Yukimura alors que son mari se cachait les yeux d'une main.

La jeune asiatique se dépêcha de libérer Scott et enfila son string à la hâte, prenant soin de rester cachée à la vue de ses parents, tandis que son petit-ami fermait son jean à la hâte et réajustait ses vêtements.

\- Bon sang ! Vous êtes censés aider les jeunes ! continua la mère de Kira les joues rouges de gêne et de colère. Ils comptent sur vous !

\- Je croyais que vous vous en occupiez, gémit Kira en lissant les plis de sa jupe.

\- Dehors ! Tout de suite !

Scott attrapa la main de sa compagne et ils déguerpirent en toute hâte de la maison, baissant les yeux en passant devant les adultes. Ken Yukimura semblait plus amusé par la situation qu'en colère, mais mieux valait ne pas affronter sa femme maintenant et faire ce qu'elle avait ordonné. C'est-à-dire fuir. Une fois dehors, Kira et Scott se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oh merde, c'était gênant, poussa Scott les yeux larmoyants.

\- M'en parle pas. Ma mère doit sûrement déjà réfléchir à tout un tas de punitions plus cruelles les unes que les autres !

Le loup gémit avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et de l'entraîner aux abords du terrain d'entraînement d'où provenaient des éclats de voix. Ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir là-bas pendant la pleine lune. Ils étaient assez proches du village pour avertir les plus âgés en cas de problème, mais assez loin pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité.

\- Et j'ai toujours envie de toi, grommela Scott en essayant de garder ses yeux loin du corps de sirène de Kira.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa en secouant la tête.

\- Tiens-toi bien, Scott. On pourra se rattraper demain, pour l'instant, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on soit de corvée de babysitting.

Scott grommela encore pour la forme avant de pousser un long soupir alors qu'ils traversaient le terrain et rejoignaient leurs amis à la lisière des arbres.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Jackson.

Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de maîtriser une Erika plus vraiment elle-même avec l'aide de Danny, son meilleur ami. Scott put constater que Liam était déjà ficelé à un arbre avec des chaînes en argent et était tous crocs dehors. Kira poussa un profond soupir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être ici, mais bon, ils étaient ses amis et elle essaierait d'aider du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

\- J'adore ce moment, Liam, rigola son meilleur pote Mason. Tu sais, celui où tu es attaché à un arbre et où je peux te prendre en photo.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mason sortit son téléphone portable et prit plusieurs photos de son ami, très en colère, qui avait quelques spectateurs pour le moins railleurs. Liam allait passer une mauvaise nuit…Mais il ne serait pas le seul, pensa Scott en se tournant vers Erika.

\- Je vais bien ! hurla celle-ci en se débattant. Lâchez-moi !

\- Commence par te calmer, ma puce, fit Boyd d'une voix calme.

Celui-ci était resté à distance de « sa puce », ne prenant pas le risque de se prendre un coup de griffe. Chose qui n'aurait pas manqué de se produire à en juger par le regard meurtrier qu'Erika lui lança.

\- Lâchez-moi, bande d'abrutis ! Je. Vais. BIEN !

Elle se jeta un avant, tentant de désarçonner Danny et Jackson, mais les deux loups tinrent bon et semblaient même s'amuser de la vivacité de leur ami. Bon, au moins la pleine lune leur apportait-elle des distractions.

\- De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas, Erika. Désolé, fit Scott avant de s'emparer d'une chaîne en argent dans le sac de sport que Jackson avait apporté en prévision.

\- NON ! cria encore la jeune louve alors que ses deux gardes du corps l'emmenaient vers un arbre non loin de celui de Liam.

\- Arrête de gigoter, le ver de terre, tu n'y échapperas pas, ricana Jackson.

Erika continua de les pourrir, les bombardant d'injures et de coup de pied alors que Scott la ligotait habilement autour du tronc, prenant soin de serrer assez la chaîne pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir et leur sauter à la gorge.

\- BOYD ! AIDE-MOI ! DÉTACHE-MOI !

\- Désolé, poupée.

Erika poussa un cri de frustration et continua d'essayer de se libérer tandis que Scott reportait son attention sur son frère. Isaac était assis dans l'herbe, adossé à un grand chêne, et semblait plutôt calme. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès durant les dernières pleines lunes, principalement grâce à Derek, et Scott ne pensait pas avoir besoin de l'attacher cette fois-ci. Isaac croisa son regard et lui sourit faiblement, hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Ça va, Scott, je me contrôle.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

-C'est parce qu'il a trouvé son ancre, rit Cora qui ne quittait pas Liam des yeux.

Elle essayait de calmer son amoureux sans grand succès, mais elle ne désespérait pas, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes sans relâche tout en lui caressant la joue. Elle devait parfois éviter des coups de crocs et devait rassurer Liam à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de son geste. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Cora de s'occuper de lui, elle aimait le faire.

\- Une ancre ? répéta Scott en fixant son frère.

Ce dernier rougit, enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant de hocher faiblement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui, tu veux dire, le corrigea Jackson avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Il semblerait que notre cher Isaac ici présent en pince depuis quelques temps pour Allison Argent, la fille de Chris. Il nous l'a avoué juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Scott en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Eh bien, si elle te permet de te contrôler, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Isaac releva sa petite bouille d'angelot et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il était reconnaissant que Scott ne fasse pas de commentaires sur le fait qu'Allison était la fille de Gérard, leur ennemi, et qu'il ne devrait pas s'enticher d'elle ou lui faire plus confiance que ça, même si elle souhaitait changer de camp. Non, Scott resta silencieux, contrairement à Jackson qui ne s'était pas privé de lui donner son avis un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait avoué son béguin après avoir été harcelé par ses amis, étonnés de le voir rester si calme malgré la pleine lune.

Scott était inquiet, bien sûr, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de ça avec Isaac. La seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'il parvienne à gérer les effets de la lune montante, ce qu'il faisait jusque là.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes maintenant et l'astre lunaire avait révélé sa présence sur la toile céleste illuminée par les étoiles. C'était une belle nuit. Froide, mais belle. Danny, Boyd et Jackson avaient trouvé le courage d'allumer un feu et ils étaient assis tous autour, ignorant les cris de rébellions de leurs amis qui s'agitaient de plus en plus, les yeux tournés vers la lune.

Brett, grâce aux efforts de Satomi, se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, remarqua Scott qui gardait un œil sur lui et Mason, les éléments les plus susceptibles de partir en vrille après Liam et Erika. Cora, n'avait plus besoin d'aide depuis longtemps et ne semblait même plus être affectée par la pleine lune. Elle veillait simplement Liam d'un regard tendre.

Scott, qui était collé à Kira, laissait sa main doucement vagabonder sur la cuisse de sa compagne, ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme, en revanche, en était parfaitement consciente et sentit le fourmillement familier de l'excitation parcourir encore son dos.

\- Scott, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, tu devrais garder tes mains sur tes genoux.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le loup.

Son regard s'égara sur sa main qui s'était insidieusement faufilée sous la jupe de Kira. Il rougit comme une pivoine en la retirant.

\- Désolé, dit-il en serrant les poings sur ses propres cuisses. Je vais essayer de mieux me tenir.

\- Vaudrait mieux, ouais, grommela Jackson de l'autre côté du feu. Sinon on va devoir t'attacher aussi.

Scott grogna, mais ne releva pas, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. La pleine lune les rendait tous plus irritables et agressifs, et en tant que premier bêta, il était le deuxième loup à devoir montrer l'exemple aux autres. Et montrer l'exemple, ça voulait dire se montrer responsable, mature. Et ne pas se lever pour aller foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule du petit prétentieux qui lui souriait ironiquement de l'autre côté du feu.

\- Vous savez où est Lydia ? demanda le prétentieux en question quelques minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde haussa les épaules et Scott ne répondit pas, même s'il se doutait de l'endroit où était partie la jeune fille. Ou plutôt, qui elle était allée rejoindre. Non, en ce moment, Scott avait les yeux fixés sur Brett qui entreprenait un rapprochement vers Mason. Il était plutôt évident que les deux loups n'avaient plus l'esprit très clair, comme en témoignaient leurs yeux dorés. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là se plaisaient, mais Scott savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. La pleine lune semblait la bonne opportunité pour eux, mais Scott n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être témoin d'un accouplement entre loups-garous sous l'emprise de la pleine lune. Parce qu'il était plutôt limpide maintenant que Brett avait sa langue enfoncée dans la bouche de Mason, que c'était ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver.

\- Sérieusement les mecs, où est Lydia ? demanda une nouvelle fois Jackson en ayant une grimace dégoûtée pour les deux garçons.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Danny alors que lui regardait Brett et Mason avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Le célibat ne lui seyait pas. Et Danny était célibataire depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il était temps pour lui de se trouver un petit-ami, loup-garou de préférence, avec qui il pourrait passer des pleines lunes…torrides.

\- Où. Est. Lydia ? Putain, pourquoi personne ne s'inquiète ?! s'exclama Jackson en haussant le ton.

\- Parce qu'on sait tous où elle est, merde ! répliqua Scott en envoyant valser ses bonnes résolutions. Il n'y a que toi qui n'aies pas remarqué !

\- Remarquer quoi ?!

\- Mais qu'elle a complètement craqué sur Parrish ! explosa le bêta.

Kira posa une main sur son bras et tenta de calmer son petit-ami qui n'avait de plus en plus envie de se foutre sur la gueule de Jackson.

\- Parrish ? répéta Jackson avec une moue dépité. Le…

\- Le loup qu'on a rencontré avec Chris au _Level_, oui. Tu devrais la laisser tranquille, maintenant.

Évidemment, Jackson ne prit pas très bien la nouvelle et commença à s'emporter dans un grand discours, déclara que Lydia ne devrait pas fréquenter ce genre de type, et patati et patata, ne se rendant même pas compte que personne ne lui prêtait plus attention…

L .C.

Lorsque Derek et Stiles sortirent de la salle de bain, il était presque dix heures et l'alpha se demandait comme il allait survivre au reste de la nuit. Il avait préféré écourter leur petite…séance dans le bain avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Malheureusement pour son self-control, son compagnon n'avait rien voulu enfiler d'autre qu'un boxer et une fois dans la chambre, il s'était jeté sur le lit en soupirant de satisfaction. Oui, une véritable épreuve de chaque instant pour le self-control de Derek.

Il avait été dur quasiment toute la journée et n'avait pas débandé une fois depuis que la nuit était tombée. Son loup s'agitait sous sa peau, le poussant vers son compagnon, lui hurlant si fort de le posséder que Derek croyait devenir fou. Il avait même pensé à s'enfermer lui-même à double tour dans la chambre de lune, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Stiles seul. Surtout en voyant dans l'état du pauvre garçon. Il semblait être aussi excité que Derek, mais contrairement à ce dernier, il ne cherchait pas à se contrôler. En fait, il ne paraissait même pas savoir ce qu'était le contrôle.

Stiles était tout bonnement en train de se rouler dans les draps, frottant son corps encore luisant d'humidité contre le matelas, se prélassant dans le rayon de lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Il haletait, poussant des gémissements par intermittence qui mettait Derek sur le fil du rasoir. Celui-ci se tenait au pied du lit, observant son compagnon avec des yeux rougeoyants, sans pouvoir faire un geste. S'il rejoignait Stiles dans le lit maintenant, il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Non, il n'en aurait pas la force. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il résistait. Et il ne voulait pas être un salaud en profitant de l'innocence et de la vulnérabilité du garçon.

Cela n'empêchait pas Derek de l'observer, fasciné et de plus en plus excité. Les phéromones que dégageait son compagnon en masse avaient un effet bœuf sur lui, effet décuplé par rapport aux jours précédents à cause de la pleine lune. N'en pouvant plus, il rejoignit finalement Stiles sur le lit, très conscient du fait que son jean le serrait de plus en plus au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il s'allongea sur le côté, appuyé sur ses coudes et aussi haletant que son compagnon. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et il ne cessait de passer sa langue sur les lèvres pour les humidifier, alléché par le corps délicieux qui se trémoussait à côté de lui.

Derek écarquilla les yeux lorsque le corps en question se colla contre lui et le plaqua sur le dos avec force. Les yeux de Stiles brillaient, perdus dans le vague alors qu'il offrait son visage et son cou si gracile à la lune. Perdu dans des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais explorées, ayant passé huit années sous terre, il commença à se trémousser sur l'alpha. Bougeant son bassin d'avant en arrière sur la protubérance du jean de Derek qui ferma les yeux et poussa un long gémissement d'abandon. Cela sembla apporter un peu de satisfaction à Stiles qui se crispa un instant avant de tomber sur le torse musclé de son compagnon en soupirant.

\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna Derek en empoignant ses hanches et en continuant instinctivement le mouvement. Je sais, ça va passer.

Mensonge. Ça n'allait faire qu'empirer durant les prochaines heures. La lune n'était même pas à son zénith. Bon Dieu, Derek n'allait pas pouvoir…Non, il n'allait pas…Pas quand son compagnon cherchait le plaisir si désespérément et qu'il pouvait lui en donner à lui faire voir les étoiles de plus près. Frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et frustré de ne pas trouver satisfaction, Stiles poussa un grognement misérable tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais…je vais t'aider, déclara Derek ne pouvant supporter de voir son compagnon dans un tel état de détresse.

Il devait prendre sur lui. Prendre sur lui, prendre sur lui, c'était ce qu'il se répétait comme un mantra alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans le boxer de Stiles. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il engloba ses fesses si douces et fermes et que son compagnon en frémit de plaisir. Bien sûr, il aurait besoin de se remplumer un peu plus, mais il n'empêchait que ces fesses-là, bien qu'un peu maigres, lui faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Derek ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, s'y enfoncer avec ardeur. Cette vision ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête et il savait que Stiles ne protesterait même pas, trop perdu dans les affres du désir. Il lui serait tellement facile de rouler sur lui, de lui arracher son dernier vêtement, d'ouvrir sa braguette et de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein. Il ne prendrait même pas le temps d'enlever complètement son jean…

Non. Pour l'instant il devait penser à Stiles. Stiles pour qui la pleine lune serait peut-être le seul moyen pour lui de retrouver ses esprits. Oui, Derek devait se concentrer là-dessus, sur la santé mentale de son petit compagnon. Mais c'était tellement dur…Et dur était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Comment était-il censé résister ? En donnant d'abord à Stiles ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Essayant de faire abstraction de son propre désir, Derek baissa le boxer du garçon le long de ses jambes fines avant de passer ses bras sous ses aisselles et de le remonter sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait, s'adossant au mur. Stiles jeta aussitôt ses bras autour de sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Depuis que Derek l'avait initié au baiser, le plus jeune ne parvenait plus à s'en passer, et l'alpha non plus d'ailleurs. Il aimait bien trop mêler sa langue à celle de son compagnon, et ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'éloigna et choisit de poser son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles haletants se mêlèrent et leurs regards carmin s'accrochèrent tandis que Derek reprenait ses caresses sur le corps de Stiles.

L'alpha joua un instant avec les tétons sensibles du jeune loup qui gémissait contre sa bouche et s'arquait sensuellement contre lui, lui présentant son cou en signe de confiance. Honoré par une telle marque d'abandon, Derek plongea son visage dans le creux de sa nuque et aspira sa peau dans l'intention de lui faire le suçon le plus gros qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait. Stiles geignit avant de saisir la main droite de Derek qui se figea en le regardant la porter à sa bouche. Stiles n'avait jamais pris d'initiative dans ce genre-là. Elles étaient trop…humaines.

Derek regarda, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, son compagnon sucer ses doigts avec délectation avant de poser d'autorité sa main sur ses fesses et de donner un coup de bassin. Son intention était plus que claire. L'alpha ferma brièvement les yeux. Qui était-il pour refuser ce que Stiles demandait avec tellement d'insistance ? Il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de résister, aussi cessa-t-il de le faire.

Doucement, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre les deux globes de chair et allèrent titiller son entrée. Lorsque son majeur le pénétra, Stiles poussa un gémissement entre satisfaction et plaisir et la queue de Derek eut un sursaut douloureux dans son jean. Et dire que la lune était encore à plus d'une heure d'être à son apogée…

* * *

Eh oui, je sais que c'est moche de couper maintenant...mais le chapitre devenait trop long, désolée !

La suite ne se fera pas attendre trop longtemps, je vous le promets. Enfin, ça c'est si vous êtes gentils avec moi, mais vous le serez, hein mes choupinous ?

**PS : Le chapitre 13 est déjà écrit et c'est un peu un grooooos lemon ! Donc, si vous le voulez lundi prochain, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) (oui, oui, c'est bien du chantage XD)**

**Bizz**

**Blitzz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: **Gros, gros, gros lemon, je sais qu'il était attendu celui-là ;)** Il prend bien la moitié du chapitre, c'est pour vous encourager et vous accompagner pendant cette semaine de rentrée ! Rêvassez pas trop quand même !

**Note de moi **: Alors, je remercie tous les **reviewers**, évidemment, et aussi les n**ouvelles mises en favori** ou en **follower** de qui j'aimerai bien avoir quand même **un _petit_ retour** ! ;) Y'en a dont les noms me sont même complètement inconnus ! Un petit "j'aime" "je déteste mais je lis quand même " ou "je suis tombé sur cette page par hasard et c'est carrément à chier (ou super top méga cool génial, ça marche aussi) ", ça ne paye pas de pain ! Je compte sur vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RAR : **

**Le Visiteur : **Nooooon ! pas les tomates ! Me voici en temps et en heure alors j'espère que je serais épargnée ! En plus, y'a un looong lemon pour me faire pardonner :)

**Drayy :** Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, Stiles sera plus humain que jamais dans ce chapitre !

**BIBIDU13 : **Coucou ! je suis contente de t'accueillir dans cette histoire ! Et je le suis encore plus de constater qu'elle te plaise :) Eh oui, Gérard et le méchant par excellence, mais qui de mieux pour tenir ce rôle ? Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc je compte publier tous les lundi !

**Guest **(chap1) : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur :) Ensuite, il me semble avoir corrigé la maladresse pour Allison, à moins que ça ne fasse longtemps que tu aies lu le chapitre et que tu ne laisses une review qu'aujourd'hui. Je laisse planer le doute quant à ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, donc non, elle ne sait pas qu'il est au sous-sol. Ensuite, oui, c'est normal que Gérard pense que Silas lui est fidèle, tu en sauras plus sur son rôle dans les prochains chapitres, donc ça, c'est délibéré de ma part. Ensuite le sceau...Le sceau réprime l'humanité de Stiles, mais aussi sa bête, mais n'oublions pas que Stiles n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est un alpha, et l'influence de la pleine lune joue pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'il parvienne à s'exprimer, tu verras que par la suite, il redeviendra muet :) Pour Violet et Garrett, je peux pas te dire, il faut que je relise les chapitres précédents (j'avoue que je m'en souviens plus du tout et comme j'ai des nouvelles idées qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure, il m'arrive de faire des boulettes...). Voilà, je te réponds maintenant et ici, bien que je pense que tu aies déjà lu le chapitre qui va suivre bien que tu aies posté une review sur le chapitre 1 :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Derek venait de donner à Stiles son troisième orgasme.

Après le premier, il avait eu la surprise de voir les yeux de son compagnon virer au marron pendant une minute avant qu'ils ne redeviennent rouges.

Après le deuxième, Stiles avait livré bataille contre la bête pendant plus longtemps. Presque dix minutes. Et là, ça faisait un quart d'heure, un quart d'heure qu'il venait de jouir pour la troisième fois et son humanité persistait. Derek n'osait pas dire un mot, il ne savait même pas quelle attitude adopter, il avait peur que l'oiseau s'envole s'il bougeait d'un poil, pour ainsi dire, c'était la meilleure image qui pouvait illustrer l'état d'attente nerveuse dans lequel il était plongé. Son cœur battait fort, bien trop fort, et tout son corps était crispé. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Censé dire ? Il ne savait pas…il ne connaissait pas son compagnon. Il ne connaissait pas Stiles, ne savait pas qui il était à part que, justement, c'était son compagnon. Comment était-il censé réagir ?

Mais ce fut Stiles qui réagit le premier. Lentement, il porta sa main jusqu'à sa gorge, les yeux pleins d'interrogations et d'incertitude. Il semblait que lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas peur, ça, Derek pouvait l'affirmer. Ce n'était pas la peur qui prédominait dans l'odeur que dégageait Stiles, non. C'était la confusion, le doute, la surprise et la joie d'avoir repris le dessus alors que la lune était au milieu du ciel et l'éclairait de tous ses rayons. Subsistait une touche d'excitation qui rassura un peu Derek. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir le rejeter. Pas encore, du moins.

Prudemment, Stiles leva son autre main et la posa cette fois-ci sur la gorge de Derek. Elle tremblait. L'alpha, d'un geste involontaire, instinctif, entoura son buste de ses bras musclés et l'enlaça plus étroitement contre son torse, comme pour le protéger. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, planta son regard noisette dans celui de Derek, puis la referma. Il refit la même chose plusieurs fois, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenant pas. Comment parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire déjà ? Comprenant la raison de son trouble, Derek lui montra comme faire en prenant la parole :

\- Stiles…Stiles. Stiles.

Derek répétait son prénom inlassablement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Lui aussi avait comme perdu l'usage des mots, il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir. Tout ce que le loup arrivait à faire, c'était le serrer contre lui, lui offrir une étreinte rassurante, et répéter son prénom d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. La pleine lune avait réussi à lui rendre son compagnon. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, mais il comptait bien en profiter. Faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prolonger son moment de lucidité et essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation le plus rapidement possible.

\- D…De…

Le loup se figea et regarda les lèvres de son compagnon sous le choc, attrapant la main qui était posée sur son propre cou pour la serrer avec chaleur. Stiles le regardait avec ses yeux humains. Des yeux noisette tout autant parsemés de taches que le reste de son corps. Des yeux doux qui en se moment même semblaient quémander quelque chose.

\- Der…, commença Stiles d'une voix rocailleuse.

Avoir crié, hurlé pendant huit ans avait complètement enraillé sa voix. Et faire une phrase…faire une phrase semblait être un effort titanesque. Les mots, restés inutilisés pendant presque une décennie, ne venaient pas facilement, et Derek se devait de l'aider.

\- Stiles…Stiles, balbutia-t-il encore. Je…Stiles, c'est bien toi ?

Il aurait pu mieux faire, mais en vérité, son cerveau était complètement grillé et lui aussi devait se concentrer pour parler.

\- Der…k…

\- Tu essayes de dire mon prénom, amour ? fit Derek en se traitant intérieurement de crétin.

Évidemment qu'il essayait de dire son prénom, bon sang. Et cela semblait être l'épreuve de toute une vie si on considérait l'expression d'intense concentration inscrite sur le visage de son compagnon. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il réagisse, merde ! Tout de suite, serait bien. _Tout de suite. Tout de suite, Derek !_

\- Der…ek. D…ek. D…

Le cœur du loup battait à tout rompre et menaçait même de s'envoler de sa cage thoracique. Rien…rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant même. C'était…c'était comme avoir trouvé l'absolution. C'était comme…c'était comme avoir trouvé son compagnon. Oui, il avait trouvé son compagnon et il était là, juste là, à s'entraîner pour dire son prénom et…

\- Derek.

L'alpha sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et le visage de Stiles devint flou. Derek était complètement paumé dans la vague de bonheur qui déferlait sur lui. Son compagnon parlait. Son compagnon _lui_ parlait. Son compagnon avait dit _son_ nom.

\- Derek.

Cette fois-ci, le mot sortit plus facilement, plus rapidement, et le loup sentit deux paumes chaudes se poser sur ses joues humides. Humides ? Oui, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas pu empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était trop heureux pour s'en soucier.

\- Derek.

L'alpha attrapa les poignets de Stiles et hocha la tête avant de frotter son nez contre le sien, lui montrant toute son affection et essayant de lui montrer…lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais c'était impossible.

\- Stiles. Je t'aime.

Il l'avait dit, enfin. Et lorsque Derek éloigna sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter autant de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. C'était évident. Il n'y avait que l'amour qui flottait dans ces immenses yeux noisette. De l'amour et de la reconnaissance. Son cœur battit plus fort, lui faisant presque mal.

\- Derek. J…Je…

\- Oui ? Dis-moi. Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie. Parle. Parle-moi.

\- Derek, répéta Stiles en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon et en jetant un coup d'œil à la lune par la fenêtre.

Stiles était complètement lucide à présent que la lune était à son zénith, mais il craignait de ne pas le rester longtemps. Il avait peur que la bête ne reprenne le contrôle avant qu'il n'ait pu dire à son loup qui avait si bien pris soin de lui qu'il…

\- T'aime, dit-il presque désespéré. Je…

Exaspéré de ne pas y arriver, Stiles serra les paupières alors que Derek souriait comme un fou. Il souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux zygomatiques.

\- Il y a des progrès à faire, mais c'est presque ça.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et donna un coup dans la poitrine de Derek dont le sourire ne se fana pas, bien au contraire. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire à mi-chemin entre amusement et soulagement. Oui, c'était un immense soulagement de voir sa théorie être validée. La pleine lune faisait reculer le loup de Stiles, le rendait plus faible et l'humain plus fort. L'humain qui avait repris espoir grâce à lui et qui s'était battu pour cet instant. Pour retrouver le contrôle. Même s'il ne durait que quelques heures, cela illuminait leur avenir. Les yeux de Derek se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le cou de son compagnon, observant la marque qui y était inscrite avec plus de détermination que jamais. Lorsqu'il posa les doigts dessus et la caressa légèrement, Stiles tressaillit.

\- Je vais te l'enlever. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse et pour que tu ne sois plus enfermé dans ton propre corps. Je te le promets. Je forcerai Gérard à te l'enlever, je l'obligerai, je…

Stiles l'interrompit en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie que le nom de son ancien tortionnaire soit évoqué maintenant. C'était le premier moment qu'ils avaient ensemble, il était pour eux. Seulement eux. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les problèmes cette nuit, mais seulement pour l'amour et la joie.

\- M…Merci, De…Derek. Merci, balbutia le jeune homme avec lui aussi des larmes plein les yeux.

Derek hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour qu'il puisse parler. Tout. Oui, il serait capable de tout pour son compagnon. Surtout maintenant alors qu'il savait que les choses pouvaient être réparées, que Stiles pouvait être sauvé. Derek se sentait comme si tout était possible en cet instant, comme s'il pouvait sauver le monde. En fait, il se sentait comme un super héros. Il embrassa délicatement les doigts de son compagnon avant de prendre cette main si fragile dans la sienne.

Et à ce moment, Stiles fondit en larmes et donna un autre coup dans la poitrine de Derek, surpris par les émotions que dégageait le jeune loup. Colère, frustration, honte, tout ça se mêlait et s'entremêlait dans son odeur. L'alpha parvint à l'immobiliser, enserrant ses poings dans les siens, le tenant en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il était encore si mince, si…cassable.

\- Chut, calme-toi, lui chuchota Derek à l'oreille d'une voix douce. Calme-toi.

Il se mit à le bercer, lentement, et les pleurs de son compagnon se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes, de trop longues secondes pour Derek qui sentait son cœur se fendre en deux sous la détresse du petit homme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le sang battant à ses tempes à une vitesse frénétique, l'assourdissant presque.

\- J-je..., tenta Stiles en levant ses yeux humides vers lui. Je n-ne v-veux…

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, les sourcils froncés au maximum. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas de toute évidence à ce que parler soit si dur, et il en était plus que frustré. Mais Derek, respectant ses efforts, resta silencieux et attentif. Pour guérir, Stiles devrait faire des efforts et persévérer, et cela commençait dès à présent.

\- Je ne veux pas…

Nouvelle pause. Les mots étaient plus fluides, plus distincts malgré le fait que sa voix restait très rauque et qu'il avait besoin de faire des pauses régulières pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas m-m'en a…m'en a…m'en all-er en…en-co…re.

Derek le regarda un long moment, mais visiblement, Stiles avait fini sa phrase. S'en aller ? Pourquoi s'en aller ? Et pourquoi encore ? Voyant que l'alpha ne comprenait pas, le jeune loup claqua de la langue d'un air visiblement agacé. Il désigna sa tête avec son index et là, ça fit tilt dans l'esprit de Derek qui enlaça de nouveau son compagnon, voulant le rassurer.

\- Je sais, amour, je sais, mais…

\- Loup peur… Loup…blessé, termina Stiles en se désignant lui-même encore un fois.

\- Oui, opina Derek. Mais je vais tout faire pour arranger ça, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles le dévisagea un instant avant de hocher une fois la tête, rapidement. L'alpha poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon avait confiance en lui, et ça pesait énormément dans la balance.

\- Je t'aiderai à te battre, continua-t-il. Même si je dois y consacrer ma vie entière, je te promets qu'un jour, tu n'auras plus jamais à partir.

Le regard sérieux du jeune loup lui tira un discret sourire.

\- Confiance, déclara finalement Stiles en posant une main sur le cœur agité de Derek.

\- Confiance, acquiesça ce dernier.

Satisfait, le jeune alpha fit son premier vrai sourire. Il était un peu tordu et incertain, mais il réchauffa Derek des pieds à la tête. Doucement, Stiles se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage du sien et Derek retint brusquement sa respiration. Est-ce qu'il allait…Est-ce que… Lorsque Stiles, après un sursaut de bravoure, posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, celui-ci disjoncta momentanément et ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut timide, maladroit, incertain, mais tendre et amoureux. C'était leur premier moment, leur premier vrai baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux des étoiles dans les yeux.

Stiles l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore, jusqu'à ce que le désir s'immisce de nouveau entre eux. Derek ne savait pas si c'était dû à la pleine lune ou aux joies de leurs retrouvailles, mais en tous cas, son excitation, qui avait jusque là baissé un peu pavillon, remonta en flèche. Il sentit Stiles sourire contre ses lèvres et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main aventureuse sur le bouton de son jean. Celui-ci sauta quasiment instantanément, mis à trop rude épreuve par la pression à laquelle il était soumis.

Lorsque Stiles fut mine de descendre sa fermeture éclair, Derek attrapa sa main dans un sursaut de bonne conscience. Il secoua la tête lorsque son compagnon le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Non, dit Derek d'une voix qu'il espéra stable. Non, tu es trop fragile, je ne veux pas…

\- T'aime, le coupa Stiles.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Je…t'aime.

Derek arrêta de respirer au moins pour la millionième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Son compagnon l'avait enfin dit en entier, sans accroc, d'une voix ferme et pleine d'autorité. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait maintenant, voilà ce qu'il lisait dans les beaux yeux noisette qui le regardaient sévèrement. Et qui était-il, lui, Derek Hale, pour oser refuser à cette sublime créature ce qu'elle désirait si ardemment ? Ce n'était pas Stiles qui était faible, mais bel et bien lui.

Il relâcha alors la main de son compagnon qui termina ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire un instant plus tôt. C'est-à-dire descendre sa braguette. N'ayant pas pris la peine de mettre un sous-vêtement après être sorti du bain et étant excité comme jamais, le sexe de Derek jaillit de son pantalon comme un diable sortait de sa boîte et Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Derek, quant à lui, poussa un gros soupir de soulagement en sentant son érection être enfin libérée de son carcan de douleur.

Stiles rougit violemment en prenant conscience d'à quel point son compagnon devait le désirer et surtout depuis combien de temps. Jamais il n'avait…bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? A chaque fois que Derek l'avait caressé, il avait été présent sans vraiment être là, vivant et ressentant les choses comme une personne extérieure. La bête aurait su quoi faire. Elle aurait su…

Derek posa doucement sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder. Dans ses magnifiques yeux verts d'eau, Stiles n'y lut que de l'amour, de la confiance et du désir. Et ce fut tout ce mélange qui le rassura et le fit se reprendre en main. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vécu ses huit dernières années comme un spectateur assis au fond d'une salle, qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Non, Stiles était un homme, un homme frustré qui plus est, il était temps d'agir.

Timidement d'abord, il empoigna le sexe de Derek, le palpa, le toucha, le caressa pour prendre conscience de sa forme, de son velours et de sa chaleur. Et puis, entendant le gémissement de plaisir de son compagnon, sa prise se fit plus ferme. Cependant, il n'osa pas faire un mouvement, craignant encore de faire quelque chose de travers.

\- M…M-montre-moi.

Derek s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant ces mots et il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Il rencontra le regard de son compagnon qui était dans l'attente, les joues toujours rouges à cause de la gêne, mais également à cause du désir, et il céda et le saisit d'une main experte. Stiles poussa un long gémissement avant de se mordre les lèvres. Le plaisir…il ressentait le plaisir comme jamais auparavant. C'était complètement nouveau pour lui et il ne savait qu'une chose, il en voulait plus.

Aussi donna-t-il un coup de reins dans le poing de Derek qui se mit à le caresser lentement, observant son visage avec attention pour guetter toutes ses réactions. Voir son compagnon perdu dans le plaisir était presque trop pour son self-control, mais il se contracta, s'obligeant à ne pas jouir tout de suite. Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait ça, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Pas encore.

Cependant, Derek faillit envoyer valser ses résolutions lorsque Stiles se mit à imiter ses mouvements sur son sexe, accélérant au fur et à mesure que lui accélérait la cadence. Malgré le fait que Stiles avait déjà joui, il était encore sur le fil du rasoir. L'humain qui expérimentait ces sensations pour la première fois était beaucoup trop emporté sous la déferlante de plaisir pour même penser à se retenir.

Derek, voyant son compagnon perdre pied et se sentait décoller lui aussi, interrompit subitement son mouvement et son compagnon en fit aussitôt de même avant de poser sur lui un regard curieux et irrité. Mais Stiles finit par vite comprendre le problème en sentant le membre qu'il tenait fermement en main palpiter violemment. Il baissa les yeux, contemplant la verge devant ses yeux. Il observa sa longueur, ses veines saillantes, le gland rouge luisant avant de prendre conscience de sa lourdeur.

Et Stiles, en posant de nouveau les yeux sur le visage en sueur de son compagnon, comprit que c'était le moment. Sans hésiter, il souleva le bassin, posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Derek, et avec l'autre, le guida entre ses fesses.

\- Attends, attends, s'exclama Derek alors qu'il prenait subitement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Stiles poussa un gros soupir de déception qui lui tira un sourire malgré la situation qui ne prêtait pas à amusement. Sans plus tarder, Derek saisit son compagnon par les hanches et roula sur le lit pour inverser leur position et se retrouver allongés. Stiles soupira, de satisfaction cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son loup sur lui. Inconsciemment, il écarta les cuisses, laissant à Derek une place suffisante pour qu'il se glisse entre elles.

\- Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix haletante.

Stiles s'exécuta dans la seconde et Derek en profita pour glisser un oreiller sous ses reins pour le surélever avant de poser ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. Son corps tout entier tremblait dans l'attente d'enfin pénétrer son compagnon. D'enfin le posséder corps et âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas céder à la frénésie de la pleine lune. Pas encore.

Décrétant que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite, Stiles se mit à lécher sa propre paume avant d'aller s'emparer de la queue de Derek qui poussa un grondement rauque. Il l'humidifia sur toute la longueur avant d'enfoncer en lui deux de ses doigts. Il était déjà prêt. Ses précédents orgasmes et les attouchements de Derek l'avaient laissé ouvert et mouillé. Complètement prêt à être pris. Et s'il ne l'était pas dans la minute, il allait perdre la tête.

Derek dut le comprendre, car lorsque Stiles eut retiré ses doigts et agrippé ses épaules, il tenta une première avancée. Mais alors que le bout de sa queue commençait à s'appuyer contre son anneau de muscles serrés, il dérapa.

\- Bordel ! Putain ! lâcha-t-il frustré.

Sa deuxième tentative fut tout aussi infructueuse. Son gland, trop lubrifié par sa propre excitation, ne cessait de glisser sur la peau de Stiles, trempée elle aussi. Lorsque la troisième tentative se solda par un échec et que Derek donna un coup de poing à côté de l'oreille de son compagnon, ce dernier décida de prendre les choses en main. Au sens littéral. Il le tint fermement serré dans son poing et le guida à lui. Stiles écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'en enfin le bout de la queue de Derek le pénétra. Le loup ne le quittait pas des yeux, étudiant ses réactions alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

Stiles poussa un long gémissement et ferma les yeux lorsque le gland de Derek eut passé la barrière de son entrée. Il le relâcha et sa main tremblante vint de nouveau agripper l'épaule de l'alpha alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, fébrile. Derek, quant à lui, était perdu dans le tourbillon des sensations et ses pensées tournaient principalement autour de _Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, je suis en lui,_ de_ oh putain c'est trop bon, il est si serré et chaud…_ et pour finir _Oh merde, il ne faut pas que je bouge, je ne veux pas lui faire mal et…il ne faut pas que je jouisse. Ne pas jouir, ne pas jouir, ne pas jouir._

Derek serra les dents et les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent, attirant l'attention de Stiles dessus qui ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte que le jeune loup avait ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans le dos du plus vieux et que celui-ci saignait. Ils étaient tous les deux concentrés sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de ressentir. Au bout d'une minute, Stiles finit par libérer une de ses mains dont les griffes se rétractèrent pour la poser sur la joue de Derek et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Stiles souleva doucement les hanches et son compagnon poussa un cri étranglé en se sentant glisser plus profondément dans ce corps bouillant qui le gainait comme un poing.

Stiles émit un long gémissement que Derek avala en plaquant sa bouche avide sur la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent tandis que Derek continuait son avancée contrôlée. Il mourrait d'envie de s'enfouir en lui d'un seul coup de reins, mais il se retint et passa plutôt toute sa fougue dans leur baiser, lui mordant les lèvres et le dévorant tout cru. Lorsque Stiles poussa un petit cri de douleur, Derek se figea et stoppa sa progression, le souffle haletant. Il éloigna un peu son visage pour pouvoir voir celui de son compagnon et fut soulagé de n'y voir guère plus qu'une légère grimace.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais il posa une main sur la hanche de Derek lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre un peu. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à la sensation. Cette sensation d'être rempli qui était étrange et inconfortable pour l'instant. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de tiraillements, c'était plus comme un élancement diffus dans son bas-ventre qui était plus désagréable que vraiment douloureux. Stiles s'adapta assez rapidement, il avait tellement attendu pour ça. Son corps l'avait tellement réclamé que le désir avait de nouveau tout surpassé.

Prudemment, la main du jeune loup glissa de la hanche de Derek jusqu'à son bas-ventre, tâtant la longueur qu'il lui restait à accepter en lui. Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini, Stiles ouvrit largement les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres. Oh bon sang, Derek aurait quand même pu être moins bien monté pour une première fois !

\- Désolé, fit Derek qui avait certainement décrypté ses pensées. Je…Je pense pas être capable de m'arrêter maintenant.

Et c'était un euphémisme. En fait, Derek n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre une seconde de plus avant de se remettre à bouger. Heureusement, Stiles ne le lui demanda pas et il fit simplement remonter sa main le long de son dos avant de hocher la tête et de resserrer ses jambes autour de son bassin. Derek ferma les yeux, un grondement rauque au fond de sa gorge, et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'un seul mouvement. Stiles cria de surprise et tira sur les cheveux de Derek qui ne retenaient plus ses grognements. Ses yeux avaient même carrément viré au rouge et ses crocs s'étaient allongés.

Doucement, il se retira un peu et répéta son geste, tirant cette fois-ci un cri de plaisir de la bouche de Stiles sur laquelle il s'empressa de fondre de nouveau. Les premières minutes, Derek s'efforça de garder un rythme lent, laissant subtilement monter le plaisir, mais lorsque son compagnon réclama plus, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Derek laissa place à son loup et leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus bestiale. Il enfonçait Stiles dans le matelas à chaque coup de reins vigoureux, faisant trembler le lit dont les craquements étaient étouffés sous les cris de Stiles. Derek et lui ne se privaient pas non plus pour mordiller chaque centimètre de la peau de l'autre à leur portée, laissant des marques rouges sur leurs sillages, marques qui seraient les preuves de leur revendication mutuelle le lendemain.

Leur orgasme fut foudroyant et les laissa pantelants. Stiles, après s'être arc-bouté jusqu'à la rupture, était retombé sur le matelas, sans force, ses jambes glissant de chaque côté d'un Derek tout aussi vidé. Celui-ci s'était effondré sur son compagnon et respirait fort dans son oreille, tentant de retrouver un peu de force pour le libérer. Il y parvint difficilement, retombant sur le dos à côté de Stiles, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Le jeune loup frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en gémissant faiblement et tourna la tête pour observer l'alpha tout en attrapant sa main avec la sienne. Derek le regarda et esquissa un petit sourire en voyant que ses yeux avaient toujours leur couleur humaine. Stiles avait été avec lui du début à la fin et ça avait été…Il n'y avait même pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire l'intensité de leur accouplement. Et si son compagnon lui donnait cinq minutes, il était partant pour retenter l'expérience.

_Bénie soit la pleine lune. _

L.C.

Lydia se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son séant d'un bloc. Ce n'était pas la lumière du jour qui l'avait réveillé, mais bien la sensation de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Le matelas, bien que confortable, ne l'était pas autant que le sien, l'oreiller n'était pas assez rembourré et les draps ne sentaient pas la lessive que sa mère utilisait d'habitude pour le linge. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle put en effet constater qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre.

Celle où Lydia se trouvait était assez étroite, les murs blancs étaient dépouillés de toute décoration et il y avait une petite kitchenette à droite de son lit. Une fenêtre lui faisait face et donnait sur un grand building à la façade rose saumon. Il n'y avait pas de building au village Hale, et Lydia était certaine que si Derek avait voulu en construire un, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi cette couleur répugnante. Elle était à Beacon Hill, Lydia en était convaincue à présent, car elle connaissait bien ce bâtiment, il était visible depuis son ancien lycée. Donc, si elle calculait bien, elle devait se trouver…

À l'hôtel de la _Rose des Sables_. Dès que cette pensée fusa dans son esprit, la jeune femme sauta du lit, soulagée de constater que un, elle était habillée, et deux, elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle par rentrée chez elle ? Lydia plissa les yeux en faisant un effort pour se souvenir de la soirée de la veille et à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Lydia sursauta et fit aussitôt volte-face en poussant un cri de surprise.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est que moi, Lydia, j'apporte le petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors que Jordan déposait le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains sur la petite table contre le mur, à gauche de la fenêtre. Le loup tira une chaise et s'assit, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Lydia s'approcha, alléchée par l'odeur de croissant chaud qui émanait des viennoiseries sur le plateau, et prit place sur la dernière chaise de libre avant de s'emparer d'un des deux verres de jus d'orange et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Jordan avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie, en fait, je ne me souviens même pas être allée ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Est-ce que…

Sa voix se fit inquiète et Jordan poussa un croissant vers elle en lui jetant un regard rassurant.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Lydia. Après avoir dîné, nous sommes allées au _Level_, tu t'en souviens ?

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle se souvenait que le repas avait été délicieux. Aussi bien parce que Jordan l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant de choix, que parce qu'ils avaient discuté et discuté et discuté jusqu'à la fermeture. Ne voulant pas se séparer tout de suite et mettre fin à leur si intéressante conversation, ils avaient convenu de finir la soirée dans le petit bar. Mais après ça…trou noir.

\- On a parlé une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel, et puis je suis allé faire un tour aux toilettes et lorsque je suis revenu, tu dormais sur la table.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Lydia en rougissant de gêne. Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rit Jordan en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit quand même Lydia en baissant les yeux sur son croissant.

Elle était embarrassée de s'être endormie s'y subitement, surtout alors qu'elle se trouvait en si bonne compagnie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à cause de l'ennui qu'elle s'était assoupie, mais quand même…La pleine lune la fatiguait toujours beaucoup, mais de là à s'endormir comme ça…

\- Je n'ai pas voulu, tu avais l'air si paisible, répondit Jordan. Et vraiment fatiguée, ajouta-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

\- Donc tu m'as emmené à l'hôtel.

\- Eh bien, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas aimé que je te ramène chez moi, dans les Landes, et comme je ne sais pas où se trouve ta meute, j'ai choisi la solution la plus proche. J'ai loué deux chambres, je t'ai porté jusqu'ici et je suis allé dormir à côté.

Lydia rougit une nouvelle fois. Jordan était tellement…gentleman. Sûr que ce n'était pas Jackson qui aurait fait ça. Déjà, il l'aurait secoué dans tous les sens pour la réveiller, et ensuite, il n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de louer deux chambres. Il en aurait plutôt profité pour dormir avec elle et lui aurait raconté tout un tas d'histoires le lendemain pour l'affoler.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de t'être occupé de moi. Tu es un mec bien.

\- J'espère, répondit Jordan. Et de rien.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Lydia prenne conscience de la date du jour.

\- On est dimanche, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Jordan hocha la tête et vida son verre de jus d'orange d'un trait.

\- En effet.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu « trahis » ta meute.

\- Encore exacte. Et justement, pendant que j'allais chercher le petit-déjeuner, je me disais que ce serait plutôt une bonne idée que je rentre avec toi.

Lydia acquiesça en essuyant ses mains avec une des serviettes en papier posées sur le plateau.

\- Donne-moi juste quelques minutes pour me préparer et je serais toute à toi.

Jordan piqua un fard et Lydia l'imita lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du double sens de ses mots. Elle toussota, essayant de reprendre contenance, mais Jordan fut plus rapide qu'elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Je vais rendre les clés à la réception, on se rejoint en bas quand tu seras prête.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le loup était déjà parti, la porte se refermant doucement derrière lui. Oh là là, qu'elle gaffeuse… C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait autant perdre ses moyens que lui le faisait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas relevé ou fait une petite plaisanterie qui l'aurait mis encore plus mal à l'aise… Lydia soupira et se remit debout avant de se diriger vers la porte au fond de la chambre qui menait à la salle de bain. Elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était pour s'éclaircir les idées ou pour faire baisser le désir que la pleine lune et la présence de Jordan avaient déposé sur sa peau comme une pellicule de chaleur.

Une heure plus tard, Lydia garait sa voiture devant chez elle. Jordan n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot du trajet, observant le paysage par la fenêtre. S'il n'avait pas été surpris lorsque Lydia avait emprunté un chemin de forêt, il le fut en descendant de la voiture et en contemplant le véritable village loup-garou qu'elle habitait.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des maisons. C'est carrément chouette, on dirait un village vacances !

Lydia éclata de rire avant de sortir à son tour, resserrant les pans de la veste de Jordan autour d'elle. Il la lui avait laissée sur une chaise ce matin, avant de descendre à la réception, et elle n'avait pas hésité avant de l'enfiler. L'air était frais, après tout, et Jordan semblait complètement insensible à la température extérieure. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir avec, il avait simplement sourit, et Lydia l'avait remercié d'un hochement de tête.

\- Viens, je vais voir si Derek est réveillé pour l'informer de ton arrivée et lui demander où je dois te ranger.

Jordan s'esclaffa avant de la suivre d'un pas léger, ses yeux s'égarant un instant sur ses hanches rondes qui balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Secouant la tête pour se soustraire à cette vision tentante, il posa les yeux sur la maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il était clair qu'elle était au centre exact du village et que c'était donc là la demeure de l'alpha. Contrairement à la maison de Gérard dont la façade se voulait imposante et luxueuse, celle de Derek était plus chaleureuse, accueillante. Elle était grande, bien évidemment, et semblait plus que confortable, mais elle n'avait rien d'ostentatoire.

Lydia et lui gravirent les marches du perron et la jeune fille frappa trois coups à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir qui avait la forme d'une gueule de loup. Ils attendirent deux longues minutes avant que Lydia ne se décide à frapper et une seconde fois et…

\- Bordel de merde ! Qui que vous soyez j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger sinon je vous arrache la tête !

Oui, oui, une maison très accueillante…

L.C.

Derek se réveilla aux coups frappés à la porte, mais décida de les ignorer. Stiles était dans ses bras, blotti contre son torse et dormait paisiblement. Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, folle, débridée. Ils l'avaient passé à faire l'amour, se câliner et à parler – enfin, c'était l'aîné qui avait parlé le plus, Stiles y parvenant encore à grande peine. Derek avait passé la nuit la plus fabuleuse de toute sa vie et elle resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps encore imbriqués.

Derek sourit en y repensant et déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de son compagnon. Compagnon qui papillonna difficilement des yeux lorsque Derek bougea. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de son amant, il esquissa un petit sourire et se colla un peu plus contre lui avant de refermer les yeux, signifiant clairement son envie de continuer à dormir. La poitrine de Derek trembla lorsqu'il lâcha un rire discret, heureux. Stiles avait de nouveau les yeux rouges, mais ce n'était pas important. Il avait trouvé son compagnon et il savait qu'il était désormais là, présent, et surtout, qu'il l'aimait.

De nouveaux coups frappés les dérangèrent dans leur quiétude et Derek se leva en grommelant, enfilant son jean rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir dit à Stiles qu'il pouvait continuer de se reposer. Celui-ci referma aussitôt les yeux alors que Derek dévalait les escaliers.

\- Bordel de merde ! Qui que vous soyez j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger sinon je vous arrache la tête ! hurla-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit brusquement, s'apprêtant à crier sur ses visiteurs, mais fut coupé dans son élan en voyant Lydia et Parrish sur le seuil. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt embarrassé et dansait d'un pied à l'autre alors que la louve arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son regard le sonda des pieds à la tête et elle laissa échapper un petit rire en admirant sa tenue débraillée. Derek lui gronda dessus, de mauvaise humeur, et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé. Il était carrément impressionnant, remarqua Jordan en faisant un pas en arrière, se mettant à distance raisonnable de cet alpha.

\- Quoi ? aboya ce dernier. Vous ne pouviez pas rester au lit comme tout le monde, bon dieu ?

Lydia rougit comme une pivoine à cette réflexion, mais elle se reprit assez rapidement et croisa elle aussi les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne sois pas si grognon, Derek, dit-elle sans voir la surprise de Jordan. Je veux juste savoir ce que je dois faire de lui, continua-t-elle en pointant le concerner du doigt par-dessus son épaule.

Le loup en question avait d'abord été surpris par la familiarité avec laquelle son amie s'était adressée à son alpha, avant de comprendre. Dans cette meute, les choses étaient gérées très différemment que dans la sienne et l'alpha, bien qu'impressionnant et dangereux, n'était pas une menace pour ses propres bêtas.

\- T'as qu'à l'emmener chez toi, rétorqua Derek avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers Jordan qui avait les bras ballants. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un claquait la porte au nez de la jeune femme et celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut son expression d'incompréhension totale qui tira un éclat de rire à Jordan.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le déranger.

\- De toute évidence, répliqua Lydia en redescendant le perron, le loup sur ses talons.

\- Ça ne va pas déranger tes parents que tu m'héberges ?

Lydia lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ma mère s'en fichera, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais…et ton père ?

\- Mon père est parti.

\- Oh.

Jordan examina le profil de Lydia et fit une petite grimace en comprenant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ok, alors son père était apparemment un sujet sensible à éviter. Message reçu. En même temps, il se sentait soulagé pour une raison mystérieuse. Il n'aurait pas à affronter le mâle de la famille Martin… Lydia l'invita donc chez elle et lui fit faire rapidement un petit tour au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, elle salua sa mère qui était en train de faire du café, et fit signe à Jordan d'entrer.

\- Maman, voici Jordan Parrish. Jordan, voici ma mère, Nathalie.

\- Bonjour, madame, dit timidement le loup en tendant la main à la très belle femme qui s'était retournée et qui lui souriait.

La beauté de Lydia ne venait donc pas de nulle part, pensa Jordan en serrant lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, répondit Nathalie d'une voix enjouée. Derek nous a prévenus de ton arrivée, soit le bienvenue ici ! Lydia, je dois aller en ville faire quelques courses, j'ai préparé une chambre pour ton invité et…

\- Une chambre ? la coupa sa fille. Mais comment savais-tu que…

\- Enfin, voyons, Lydia, je suis ta mère, déclara Mme Martin comme si cela coulait de source.

Et ça devait, pensa Jordan en voyant la louve acquiescer. Peut-être que la beauté n'était pas la seule chose qui se transmettait de mère en fille dans cette famille, peut-être que ce sixième sens venait aussi de là. Ou alors, c'était simplement l'instinct maternel d'une louve, conclut Jordan.

\- Oh, et j'allais oublier ! s'exclama la femme en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Jackson a appelé ce matin, il va certainement passer. Il n'avait pas l'air très content que tu n'aies pas passé la pleine lune avec lui, hier.

Sur ce, la mère de Lydia s'éclipsa et la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Bon sang, Jackson n'allait jamais lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous êtes mes premiers lecteurs alors je l'attends avec impatience ! **

J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu, je vais m'attarder encore un peu sur le couple Lydia/Jordan dans le prochain chapitre avant qu'ils ne fassent partie intégrante du paysage, pour ainsi dire... mais je ne vais pas les abandonner ! Mais bon, cette histoire est un sterek avant tout, non ?

**Prochain post Lundi 07, jour de MA rentrée...bouhouhou :'( snif **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Un peu de Lydia/Jordan et Co. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez ! Merci !

**Note de moi **: Merci aux reviewers qui me renvoient toujours leurs impressions de bon cœur ! Suite à un petit débat sur Facebook à propos des reviews, j'aimerai donner **mon petit avis **: alors voilà, j'écris d'abord pour moi, parce que j'aime ça, mais si je **publie**, et si tous les auteurs publient en librairie, c'est pour le bonheur de **PARTAGER** son travail. Et comme ils partagent, les gens qui les **LISENT** les **critiquent**. Que se soit dans des revues, dans des journaux ou dans des **REVIEWS**. Donc, évidemment que je n'écris pas pour la notoriété, mais les commentaires sont _souvent_, pour ne pas dire _toujours_ attendu des lecteurs qui, j'en suis certaine, on à chaque fois **un** **avis** sur le chapitre publié. Et ce sont ces avis qui font progresser l'auteur, son écriture, son histoire et bien sûr, qui l'encouragent à continuer. **J'aime me faire des délires toutes seules, mais quand je fais une blague, si les autres ne rient pas, ça me fout mal. **Voilà, je sais pas ce que vous, vous en pensez, mais c'était mon avis perso. :)

* * *

**RAR : **

**Nanie : **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Bizz

**Le Visiteur : **je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Je suis encore plus contente que tu ais accroché au chapitre précédent, c'était important pour moi !

**BIBIDU13 : **Je suis ravie que le lemon t'ait plus, c'était important pour moi qu'il passe ! Encore un peu de Lydia/Jordan dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! Bizz

**Guest **(chap1) : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur :) Ensuite, il me semble avoir corrigé la maladresse pour Allison, à moins que ça ne fasse longtemps que tu aies lu le chapitre et que tu ne laisses une review qu'aujourd'hui. Je laisse planer le doute quant à ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, donc non, elle ne sait pas qu'il est au sous-sol. Ensuite, oui, c'est normal que Gérard pense que Silas lui est fidèle, tu en sauras plus sur son rôle dans les prochains chapitres, donc ça, c'est délibéré de ma part. Ensuite le sceau...Le sceau réprime l'humanité de Stiles, mais aussi sa bête, mais n'oublions pas que Stiles n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est un alpha, et l'influence de la pleine lune joue pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'il parvienne à s'exprimer, tu verras que par la suite, il redeviendra muet :) Pour Violet et Garrett, je peux pas te dire, il faut que je relise les chapitres précédents (j'avoue que je m'en souviens plus du tout et comme j'ai des nouvelles idées qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure, il m'arrive de faire des boulettes...). Voilà, je te réponds maintenant et ici, bien que je pense que tu aies déjà lu le chapitre qui va suivre bien que tu aies posté une review sur le chapitre 1 :)

* * *

**/!\ POINT IMPORTANT À LIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! : Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mes chapitres précédents, j'ai corrigé les incohérences qu'on m'avait signalé, donc ce n'est plus la peine d'à chaque fois les remettre sur le plat ! Donc : **

**1) Allison ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de Stiles dans le premier chapitre **

**2) Violet et Garrett ne sont pas eux-mêmes allés espionner la meute Hale dans le chapitre 8, je n'ai jamais dit ça, en fait, ce que j'avais zappé de dire dans une phrase, c'était qu'ils avaient un INFORMATEUR, conscient ou non, vous le saurez après **

**3) Kate a les yeux BLEUS, je sais **

**4) Gérard pense en effet que Silas ne le trahira jamais, et c'est DÉLIBÉREMMENT en toute conscience que je l'ai choisi pour le trahir, ce n'est donc PAS une erreur. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini pour le moment, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié !**

**A plus tard, en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

Après le départ de Mme Martin, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Jordan était curieux de savoir qui était ce Jackson dont elle avait parlé, mais Lydia ne semblait pas encline à éclaircir la question. En fait, elle évitait même carrément son regard. Pour se donner bonne mesure, elle sortit deux tasses et leur servit un café avant d'inviter son hôte à s'asseoir. Jordan prit place en face d'elle et la regarda fixement en buvant une gorgée du breuvage noir. Il était curieux, intrigué et un peu agacé. Lydia ne lui avait pas parlé de ce Jackson la nuit dernière, et de toute évidence, celui-ci l'attendait pour passer la pleine lune ensemble. Elle aurait tout de même pu l'évoquer ! Surtout si c'était son petit ami et qu'il s'était fait des films tout seul !

Lydia était parfaitement consciente que Jordan avait plein de questions, mais elle aurait voulu les esquiver. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de son...ancienne relation avec Jackson, parce qu'il y avait peu de chance que le loup comprenne. Son opinion sur elle changerait invariablement, et la jeune femme ne voulait pas ça. Mais Jordan avait également le droit de savoir, et de toute façon, elle comprit en avisant son expression qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir plus longtemps ses questions, aussi prit-elle les devants.

\- Jackson est un ami, déclara-t-elle en rompant le silence tandis que Jordan arrêtait de faire tourner sa tasse entre ses mains et la reposait sur la table. C'est un ami un peu trop protecteur. Et jaloux.

\- Un ami ? releva Jordan en haussant un sourcil.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et se leva, prenant leurs tasses avant de se détourner et de les mettre dans l'évier. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Jordan, un regard qui ne manquerait pas de la juger. Mais Lydia était une louve forte, aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains et lui fit face en restant appuyée contre l'évier à une distance respectable de Jordan qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Mon ex-petit ami, répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le « ex ».

La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que Jordan la pense toujours en couple et n'ose plus s'approcher d'elle. Parce que Lydia…Lydia le voulait, lui. Elle en était de plus en plus sûre, et son cœur aussi. C'était tôt pour tomber amoureuse, mais elle ne réfutait pas le… feeling qu'il y avait entre eux. Il lui plaisait, et elle était certaine que c'était réciproque. Alors il était hors de question que ce maudit Jackson gâche tout !

\- Un ex-petit ami qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter votre rupture, fit Jordan, sceptique.

\- Eh bien, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Lydia en haussant les épaules. De plus, c'est lui qui a rompu.

Les sourcils de Jordan se haussèrent et ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire du tout. Quel mec saint d'esprit mettrait fin à une relation avec Lydia Martin ? Une louve comme elle…ça se gardait précieusement. Si Jordan avait un jour la chance de sortir avec elle, il ne la laisserait jamais partir, en tous cas, pas consciemment. Il la chouchouterait plutôt jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et passerait son temps à l'embrasser et à lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et à…Venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Le loup secoua la tête et posa une question pour reprendre contenance :

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais…pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi il a rompu ?

Jordan hocha la tête, déjà certain que le mec avait trouvé une excuse bidon, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de la louve et préférant s'enfuir plutôt que de se l'avouer.

\- Il ne supportait pas mon…don de prescience, déclara Lydia en grimaçant.

Pour le coup, Jordan en resta coi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas du tout. Regardant la louve d'un air perplexe, celle-ci rit doucement avant d'ajouter :

\- Il avait dû mal avec le fait que je sache quasiment tout le temps où il était et ce qu'il faisait, et avec qui. Ça le rendait parano, il avait l'impression que je ne lui faisais pas confiance alors que c'est…

\- …quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas, termina Jordan en hochant la tête.

Lydia sourit piteusement et opina. Jackson était parti en vrille vers la fin de leur relation, lui reprochant de passer tout son temps à l'épier et à le surveiller alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un je...eh bien, mes pas finissent toujours pas me mener dans sa direction et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avec Jackson d'à quel point cela pouvait le…fatiguer. Je me retrouvais parfois en pleine nuit dans sa chambre sans savoir comment et il ça le faisait flipper.

Sa tirade terminée, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil à Jordan et ne sut que penser de son expression. Le loup avait l'air à la fois surpris, courroucé et amusé. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de relier chaque expression à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant que Lydia attendait de lui qu'il dise quelque chose, Jordan poussa un soupir et lui sourit.

\- Ce mec m'a l'air un peu idiot, non ? Tu es une louve, et les loups sont d'un naturel protecteur avec les membres de leur meute. Je pense que ton don aide simplement ton instinct à le faire du mieux possible. Et si j'étais ton mec, je peux t'assurer que tu ne passerais pas une nuit en dehors de mon lit.

Les joues de Lydia rosirent de plaisir et elle cacha sa gêne en s'humectant les lèvres, pensant vaguement qu'elle devrait monter dans sa chambre pour se maquiller, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite ce matin. Cependant, avec ou sans maquillage, elle avait l'impression que Jordan la regardait toujours comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui existait en ce bas monde. Et cela ne faisait que booster son ego.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Jordan sourit largement et alla ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua brutalement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter et se retourner.

\- Lydia Martin ! hurla Jackson en déboulant dans la cuisine le visage rouge de colère. On peut savoir où tu étais ?! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas passer la pleine lune avec moi, mais tu aurais au moins pu nous aider avec le tas d'imbéciles ! Ces abrutis ne savent pas se contrôler, s'en est affligeant !

Jackson s'interrompit brusquement et huma profondément l'air avant de lentement tourner la tête vers la droite et de voir enfin Jordan. Évidemment, sa colère ne fit que se renforcer et ses sourcils se froncèrent tellement que Lydia crut que son visage allait se craqueler. Quant à Jordan, il regarda le nouveau venu de haut en bas et dut au moins admettre qu'il était loin d'être laid. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant en le reconnaissant, car pendant leur réunion au _Level_, il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Cependant, le loup le trouva tout de suite antipathique et il afficha une expression austère, reflet de celle qu'arborait l'ex-petit ami de Lydia.

\- Jordan, tu connais déjà Jackson, les présenta la jeune femme. Jackson, voici Jordan.

\- Parrish, cracha Jackson. Tu es là tôt.

Jordan n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que le jeune avait détourné le visage et scrutait à présent Lydia, attendant une explication de sa part. Inutile de dire que cela énerva grandement Jordan qui serra les poings sur la table.

\- Il m'a raccompagné, déclara Lydia en faisant fi de l'attitude pour la moins déplacée de son ex.

Elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, attirant brièvement le regard des mâles présents dessus, avant de défier Jackson du regard.

\- Il t'a…raccompagné ? répéta le loup en essayant de se sortir de sa torpeur. Tu as passé la nuit à Beacon Hill ? Tu es complètement FOLLE !

Le ton de Jackson était monté crescendo et plissa les yeux pour se retenir de se lever d'un bond et de jeter l'intrus dehors de force, tandis que Lydia avait désormais les poings sur ses hanches et un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas droit de regard sur ce que je fais, Jackson ! Je suis assez grande pour sortir du village quand j'en ai envie !

\- C'est sûr qu'avec ta propension à attirer des ennuis, tu ne te mets pas inutilement en danger, se moqua le loup, les mâchoires serrées. Tu as encore fait un de tes petits caprices de princesse sans penser un seul instant à ce qui pouvait arriver dehors ! Pendant la pleine lune, en plus !

\- Ça suffit maintenant, Jackson ! Je ne suis pas une imbécile de blonde sans défense ! Et de toute façon, je n'étais pas seule !

Cela coupa la chique de Jackson qui se contenta de grogner et de reporter son attention sur Jordan. Ce dernier était sur le point d'intervenir et de vraiment mettre ce petit merdeux à la porte. Qui était-il pour venir troubler son petit-déjeuner avec Lydia ? Et de quel droit lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Et là, bien sûr, ce n'était plus le gentil et galant Jordan qui pensait, mais bel et bien son loup. Un loup qui était en colère et qui ressentait le besoin urgent de marquer son territoire.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ! hurla tout à coup Jackson après avoir reniflé, le nez en l'air.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Lydia en rougissant.

\- Ne ment pas ! Tu empestes son odeur !

Lydia jeta un coup d'œil à la veste en cuir de Jordan qu'elle avait accroché au portemanteau dans le vestibule et se sentit toute chose…Elle portait l'odeur de Jordan sur elle, et pour une raison quelconque, ça lui plaisait. _Beaucoup_. Et ça semblait également plaire au loup qui arborait une mine satisfaite. Une mine que Jackson ne manqua pas de remarquer et cela le fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- Tu as _couché_ avec lui !

\- Et même si c'était vrai ? demanda Lydia excédée par son comportement. En quoi ça te regarde ? Je te signale que cela fait un petit bout de temps que nous avons _rompu_, Jackson, et que je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec absolument qui je veux !

\- Absolument pas ! s'écria le jeune loup en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

Cela fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et Jordan se leva d'un bond, prêt à intervenir. Cependant, il n'en eut pas l'opportunité, car la louve fut beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Jackson et l'attrapa par l'oreille, la lui tirant sans ménagement. Le garçon poussa un cri très peu masculin, s'accrochant au bras de Lydia qui résista et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, Jackson ! Tu m'énerves ! Dehors ! Dégage !

Et elle le jeta sur le perron sans aucune douceur avant de lui claquer violemment la porte au nez. Lydia resta quelques secondes immobile, attendant que Jackson foute le camp avant de retourner dans la cuisine en respirant profondément. Ses mains tremblaient de colère et Jordan s'approcha d'elle avant de les lui prendre, essayant de la réconforter.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle une minute plus tard en levant ses magnifiques yeux vers Jordan.

\- C'est lui qui devrait l'être, murmura-t-il en caressant le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces.

\- Je…je ne voulais pas que tu le rencontres de cette façon, gémit Lydia avant de soupirer.

Jordan esquissa un sourire en coin, ne relâchant pas ses mains. Maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher la douceur de sa peau, il n'avait pas l'intention de les lâcher.

\- Je le comprends, il se sent menacé.

\- Menacé ? C'est un imbécile, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, déclara Lydia d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Peut-être, mais il se _passe_ quelque chose, dit Jordan en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

Lydia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était attirée par Jordan, ça sautait à la figure. Mais c'était tellement gênant de l'avouer devant le concerné…Bien que celui-ci semblait aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

\- Tu es un type bien, Jordan, souffla la jeune fille, nerveuse.

\- J'espère, sourit-il avant de grimacer. Mais je reste un loup-garou, et un plutôt du genre…possessif donc…il ne va pas falloir me demander d'être _un type bien_ avec…

Il fit un petit geste de la main et Lydia parut amusée et flattée. Jordan était _vraiment_ un mec génial. Les loups avaient toujours besoin de marquer leur territoire et de défier ceux qui outrepassaient les limites, c'était dans leur nature, mais Jordan était le loup le plus contrôlé qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Un autre aurait déjà sauté à la gorge de Jackson ou l'aurait enfermée, _elle_, dans une cave, pour la soustraire aux autres regards.

La réaction de Jordan restait très raisonnable à ses yeux. Il était assez mature pour ne pas avoir défié Jackson dans un combat pour obtenir l'attention de la belle, il était assez intelligent pour en plus ne pas froisser sa fierté féminine en la laissant régler le problème elle-même, mais il restait assez _mâle_, assez _loup_ pour reconnaître que ses limites étaient tout de même proches.

Lydia réprima un sourire satisfait, mais alors qu'elle échangeait un long regard avec Jordan, elle s'aperçut de l'ombre qui subsistait dans ses yeux, et elle sut. Elle sut qu'une fille avait très certainement fait souffrir son nouveau héros.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en dégageant une de ses mains de l'étreinte de Jordan pour la poser sur sa joue.

Le loup ferma brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils brillèrent d'un éclat doré pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur couleur bleue si perçante.

\- Tu es magnifique, surprenante, intelligente…Jackson est vraiment un crétin, déclara Jordan en attrapant une mèche de cheveux blonds dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se contenta de sourire.

\- Merci, mais tu détournes la conversation.

Jordan poussa un petit soupir et son bras retomba à ses côtés alors que la main qui tenait encore celle de Lydia la serra doucement. La jeune fille osa croiser leurs doigts ensemble et Jordan regarda leurs mains entrelacées avant de relever la tête.

\- Je suis sortie avec une fille pendant assez longtemps. Deux ans, en fait, précisa Jordan en évitant le regard scrutateur de Lydia et choisissant plutôt de poser les yeux sur la pendule au-dessus fixée au mur.

\- Et elle t'a quittée.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui m'a quitté ? s'étonna le loup en jetant un coup d'œil à sa compagne.

\- Je t'en pris, répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es…

\- …un type bien, je sais, s'amusa Jordan.

Son sourire ne perdura pas longtemps, néanmoins, car il se rappela les circonstances douloureuses dans lesquelles il avait quitté sa petite-amie. Et il avait un peu honte de le raconter à Lydia, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'image que ça pourrait donner de lui. Mais bon, elle lui avait raconté son histoire avec Jackson, alors il était normal qu'il se confie à son tour, même si ce n'était pas facile.

\- Elle s'appelait Lana. Lana Lewis.

\- Elle fait partie de la meute des Landes ? demanda Lydia en voyant que Jordan était parti pour lui donner les informations au compte-goutte.

Le loup lui fut reconnaissant pour ne pas avoir dit _ta meute,_ mais bien _la meute des Landes_. Parce que depuis que Stilinski était mort, cette meute n'avait plus jamais été la sienne.

\- Oui, opina Jordan un instant plus tard. Je pensais vraiment que ça durerait nous deux, pas au point de faire des projets de mariage, mais j'étais prêt à me confier, à lui demander de s'enfuir avec moi, mais…

Il fit une pause et Lydia, attristée de voir son visage douloureux, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

\- Elle t'a rejeté, déduisit-elle en passant tendrement ses mains dans le dos du loup qui frissonna sous son toucher.

\- Lana est revenue un soir de Beacon Hill avec une autre odeur mêlée à la sienne, dit-il avec peine.

Cette garce l'avait trompé, comprit Lydia en serrant les dents. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle condamnait, c'était la tromperie. C'était tellement idiot de ne pas _simplement_ rompre s'il n'y avait plus d'amour dans un couple plutôt que d'aller voir ailleurs, il n'y avait rien de bien qui pouvait en ressortir.

\- Je lui ai pardonné, continua Jordan.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lydia en se défaisant de son étreinte pour le regarder en face. Tu as pardonné à cette…cette…

\- Ça me ferait mal d'entendre une grossièreté sortir de cette si jolie bouche, musa Jordan les yeux pétillants de malice.

Lydia lui donna un coup dans la poitrine qu'il ignora facilement. Il se contenta de l'attraper par le poignet et de la ramener inconsciemment contre son torse.

\- Elle était revenue en larme, certaine que je pourrais le _sentir_, et elle s'est répandue en excuse, me certifiant que ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de sexe, qu'elle avait bu et qu'elle s'était laissée emportée par la fièvre du moment…

\- Et tu l'as pardonnée ? Parce que tu l'aimais ?

\- Non, je l'_appréciais _beaucoup, mais je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver seul.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle pouvait comprendre ça. Jordan n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'amis chez les Argent, et elle pouvait aisément concevoir qu'il avait voulu s'accrocher à la seule chose qui lui tenait la tête hors de l'eau. Mais quand même…elle n'aurait jamais pardonné à Jackson s'il l'avait trompé. Elle lui aurait même _coupé les couilles, bordel !_ Lydia n'était pas obligée de se retenir en pensée.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu finalement quitté ? demanda Lydia qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu sa réponse.

\- Au bout de quelques semaines, son odeur a _définitivement_ changé.

Silence. Cela prit quelques secondes de plus à Lydia pour que ça fasse tilt dans son esprit. Et lorsqu'elle comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement.

\- _Non !_ s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant l'usage de sa parole.

\- Eh si, répondit Jordan avec un soupir. Elle est tombée enceinte. Et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il m'était absolument inconcevable d'élever l'enfant d'un autre. Tout mon être si refusait. Donc je l'ai quitté, tu vois, tu avais tort.

Cela n'amusa pas Lydia qui avait une expression atterrée imprimée sur son joli visage. Un joli visage qui possédait une très belle bouche. Bouche que Jordan embrasserait volontiers. Elle devait avoir un goût de pêche, et elle était tellement pulpeuse…

\- …une traînée ! Comment a-t-elle osé…

Jordan sortit de ses pensées juste au bon moment pour entendre Lydia insulter son ex et cela le fit sourire. La louve sortait les griffes. Qui avait dit que seuls les mâles étaient possessifs et jaloux ? Les femelles l'étaient toutes autant, voir plus.

\- Lydia, la coupa doucement Jordan. Je m'en fiche totalement de cette fille.

\- Elle t'a fait souffrir, accusa la louve en fronçant les sourcils et en agrippant son t-shirt.

\- Sur le coup, oui, mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que c'était pour le mieux. Je n'étais pas amoureux et elle non plus, de toute évidence. Alors maintenant, tout ce qu'elle a gagné, c'est d'avoir un môme et de l'élever seule.

\- Elle n'a pas avorté ? s'étonna Lydia encore plus ahurie que la minute précédente. Alors qu'elle est tombée enceinte d'un humain ?

Les unions humains/lycanthropes étaient très clairement vues d'un mauvais œil et les louves qui s'y risquaient prenaient bien soin qu'aucune _mauvaise surprise_ ne vienne s'ajouter ensuite à l'équation. Les petits qui en résultaient n'étaient pas souvent très bien intégrés au sein de la meute et finissaient par en souffrir et partir, devenant des omégas. Ou bien ils se rebellaient et là, ça se terminait en bain de sang.

\- Non, répondit Jordan. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que le père soit humain, elle ne nous a jamais donné son identité. C'était peut-être un loup de passage, j'en sais rien. Et très honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

Lydia se mordilla les lèvres avant de pousser un profond soupir et de lever la tête pour regarder Jordan. Il avait l'air sincère. Cette louve l'avait blessé, mais la douleur qu'il portait aujourd'hui était causée par la honte. Honte de ne pas avoir su intéresser plus une femelle et surtout, honte d'avoir jeter sa fierté aux oubliettes pour rester avec la traîtresse.

\- C'est moche, souffla finalement la jeune femme.

Jordan haussa les épaules et un petit sourire souleva le coin de sa bouche.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux d'être célibataire.

Cela avait dit avec une telle intensité qu'il ne laissait aucun doute possible quant à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Lydia rougit, son regard tombant sur la bouche de Jordan. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la tension entre eux, mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle ferait si elle l'embrassait, là, maintenant, dans cette cuisine, avec toute l'excitation post pleine lune qui s'attardait dans l'atmosphère. Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui convainquit Lydia de s'écarter et de briser leur étreinte. Elle ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser soit influencé par une entité supérieure. Jordan parut comprendre et respecter son choix, car il ne dit rien.

\- Tu veux aller te balader dans le village ? demanda la louve pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit précipitamment Jordan. Je veux bien visiter. Et tu pourras reprendre ma veste, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

L.C.

Lydia fit faire le tour de village à Jordan qui ne cessa de s'extasier sur la beauté chaleureuse de leurs maisons. Il expliqua à Lydia que dans les Landes, à part Gérard Argent, les autres loups avaient des maisons tout juste habitables. Cela ne surprit qu'à peine la jeune fille qui commença à lui expliquer plus en détail le fonctionnement de leur meute, la part importante que Derek accordait à son émissaire ainsi qu'à chacun de ses bêtas. Sûr que ce n'était pas Gérard Argent qui irait demander conseil à Morell ! se dit Jordan en ayant une pensée pour la druide dont la vie était plus que menacée. Si la meute Hale ne gagnait pas, il était certain qu'elle finirait dans la fosse commune…

Après avoir fait le tour du village, Lydia le conduisit vers le terrain d'entraînement, intriguée par la fumée qui montait au-dessus des arbres. En arrivant aux abords de la clairière, elle poussa un profond soupir d'affliction en voyant ses idiots d'amis entassés près d'un feu mourant. Ils s'étaient fait une soirée feu de camp pour la pleine lune et si elle avait senti l'odeur des marshmallows grillés, elle aurait presque pu regretter d'avoir été absente. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de marshmallows, constata-t-elle en s'approchant avec Jordan à ses côtés.

Un gémissement attira sur attention sur la lisière de la forêt, quelques pas derrière le feu. A deux pins d'Autriche étaient solidement attachés Liam et Erika qui commençaient tout juste à se réveiller. Lydia fut un peu surprise de voir Isaac roulé en boule dans son coin et non ligoté lui aussi. Mais bon, il était là, c'était le principal, tant qu'il n'était pas allé égorger quelques moutons ou des humains, tout allait bien. Scott et Kira, quant à eux, s'étaient endormis dans une position des plus équivoques, la jeune fille à moitié allongée sur le bêta qui avait une main posée sur son postérieur et l'autre sur sa cuisse dévoilée. Lydia secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Boyd et Danny, les deux seuls à être sagement vautrés sur l'herbe.

\- Jordan, je te présente mes…amis, déclara Lydia en hésitant ostentatoirement sur le dernier mot.

\- Hm, répondit le loup en détournant le regard du couple entrelacé, les joues un peu rougies.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir les lendemains de pleine lune. Lydia ne doutait pas que Gérard Argent puisse réprimer ses loups et ne les empêche de batifoler librement alors que c'était tout à fait _naturel_. Alerté par le bruit, Scott ouvrit les yeux et souleva la tête, rassuré de constater que ce n'était que Lydia avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol. Malheureusement, la jeune louve ne le laissa pas se rendormir et marcha à grands pas vers lui avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Scott, aboya-t-elle en guise de bonjour. Où sont Brett et Mason ?

Le bêta gémit, mais ne répondit pas, ne s'en sentant pas encore la force et ne voulant _surtout _pas repenser aux deux garçons.

\- Ils sont là-bas, répondit Danny qui s'était réveillé et se frottait les yeux d'une main tout en indiquant les bois de l'autre.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'y aller, ajouta Boyd qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un pouce et gardait ses yeux clos. Tu risques d'être traumatisée à vie.

Évidemment, Lydia étant Lydia, elle n'écouta pas son avertissement et se dirigea vers la forêt à grands pas, Jordan sur ses talons. Le sous-bois était assez épars, aussi, dès qu'elle y mit un pied, ses yeux tombèrent tout de suite sur le maillot vert qui avait été abandonné entre deux arbres. Quelques mètres plus loin, un deuxième t-shirt, noir celui-ci, gisait au sol. Lentement et appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Lydia suivit du regard le chemin tracé par les vêtements jusqu'à tomber sur un couple nu et étroitement enlacé sur un tapis de mousse.

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Jordan qui posa immédiatement une main sur ses yeux et s'obligea à respirer par la bouche. Ça sentait la _luxure_ et le _sexe _à plein nez et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en profiter, même s'il pouvait toujours goûter dans une moindre mesure les phéromones dans l'air du bout de la langue.

\- Oh bon sang, fit Lydia d'une voix exaspérée. Heureusement que Derek est trop occupé avec son propre compagnon pour voir ça…

La jeune fille souffla une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le couple, ramassant les vêtements au fur et à mesure en ignorant Jordan qui avait ôté sa main de ses yeux et criait :

\- Lydia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas…

Mais il s'interrompit en comprenant que sa compagne n'avait absolument pas envisagé une retraite stratégique. Au contraire, elle fonçait d'un pas déterminé vers le spectacle quasi pornographique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Lydia n'était pas une petite louve pusillanime et pudibonde. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir – parce qu'après tout ça voulait dire qu'elle était libérée – ou s'inquiéter – elle était justement peut-être _trop_ libérée. Jordan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de courir la rejoindre. Au moment où il la rattrapa, elle était arrivée à la hauteur des deux garçons paisiblement endormis et les regardait les sourcils levés.

\- Lydia ! murmura Jordan en tournant le dos aux deux garçons. Ne les regarde pas !

\- S'ils ne voulaient pas être vus, ils n'avaient pas qu'à s'envoyer en l'air dehors, à la _vue_ de tous. Mais…ils sont plutôt mignons, ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Lydia !

La jeune fille rit doucement avant de lâcher le paquet de vêtements sur les deux corps enlacés, ce qui les réveilla en sursaut. Lorsque les jeunes loups réalisèrent dans quelle position ils étaient, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond.

\- L-Lydia ! s'écria Mason en enfilant maladroitement son caleçon alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour leur laisser de l'intimité non sans avoir auparavant levé les yeux au ciel.

Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent en s'évitant du regard, tous les deux embarrassés et ne sachant comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Oh, ils étaient _extrêmement _conscients de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, surtout Mason en vérité qui avait le corps tout endolori et plus précisément une certaine partie de son anatomie qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à _quel_ rôle il avait tenu. Et puis il y avait également les marques de morsures et de griffures qu'ils arboraient tous les deux avant de les dissimuler sous leur t-shirt respectif.

Alors qu'ils retournaient au terrain d'entraînement, Lydia en tête de file, Brett et Mason se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Ils étaient gênés, certes, mais aucun des deux ne regrettait ce qui était arrivé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils en avaient envie, mais qu'ils craignaient de sauter le pas par peur de se faire rejeter…Ils étaient plutôt timides, et sans la pleine lune, leur cour aurait pu durer encore des semaines.

\- Alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? les railla Erika lorsqu'ils revinrent.

Scott venait de finir de la libérer alors que Liam gambadait déjà vers Cora pour l'embrasser, et la jeune louve semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs lorsque Boyd voulut s'approcher d'elle, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier en disant :

\- Tu ne m'approches pas, connard. Tu les as laissé m'attacher !

\- Mais…ma puce…

Erika secoua la tête et se détourna de lui, ignorant royalement la petite moue dépitée de son chéri, préférant reporter son attention sur Brett et Mason qui se faisaient discrets.

\- Quel spectacle vous nous avez offert, hier !

\- Ouais, bah je préférerai oublier, marmonna Scott.

\- Moi ça m'a plu, objecta Danny avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pervers ! fit Liam qui s'était décollé un bref instant de la bouche de sa petite-amie avant de la lui reprendre fougueusement.

Ah, les jeunes…aucune retenue.

Inutile de dire que Jordan, en plus d'être embarrassé, était complètement paumé. Il percevait une telle…complicité entre les membres de cette meute, une complicité qu'il n'y avait pas dans la sienne. Enfin, dans la meute des Landes, parce qu'il espérait bien que l'alpha Hale le prenne sous son aile, même si, au fond de ses tripes, il savait que ce n'était pas son alpha légitime. Non, son alpha légitime c'était…

Stiles.

Jordan grimaça. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Stiles ne serait pas en état de devenir le leader d'une meute dès demain.

\- C'est qui, lui, demanda soudainement Erika en regardant le loup à côté de Lydia.

\- C'est Jordan, soupira celle-ci ennuyé de répéter toujours la même chose. Et tu le saurais si tu m'avais écouté tout à l'heure.

La blonde renfrognée grogna avant que sa grimace ne se transforme lentement en sourire, un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une pleine lune aussi agréable que celle de Brett et Mason.

Les deux garçons rougirent comme des pivoines avant de balbutier une excuse et de partir à grands pas en direction du village, ne voulant plus subir les moqueries de la louve remontée ni des autres. Les joues de Jordan le brûlaient également et il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui était restée parfaitement impassible.

\- C'était sympa, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ooooh ! fit Erika avant d'éclater de rire. Alors soit il n'y a pas eu de sexe, soit ton loup est vraiment naze !

Elle balaya du regard un Jordan des plus mal à l'aise avant de se lécher les lèvres, gourmande.

\- Mais en le regardant, j'en doute fortement.

\- Erika ! se fâcha Boyd en attrapant sa compagne par le bras.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est plutôt canon ! Et leurs odeurs sont toutes entremêlées !

Lydia rougit, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ça et elle resserra un peu plus la veste en cuir autour d'elle. Porter l'odeur de Jordan était loin d'être une idée dérangeant, surtout qu'il sentait bon. Vraiment très bon.

\- Je…hum…nous, tenta Jordan.

\- C'est pas grave, mec, fit Boyd. Cette fille est intenable.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu le prédire, il souleva de terre Erika qui glapit de surprise et la balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

\- Scott, les mecs, les filles, je vais devoir y aller. Erika ne sera pas facile à calmer après ça.

\- Va donc accomplir ton devoir, homme des bois, éclata de rire Danny tandis que le couple s'éloignait.

Erika gesticulait, donnait des coups de pied en tous sens et hurlait pour que Boyd la fasse descendre. En vain. Le loup noir ne céda pas et il la tenait toujours fermement lorsqu'ils disparurent dans le village et que les cris de la jeune femme se firent plus étouffés.

\- Où est Jackson ? demanda ensuite Scott lorsqu'ils furent partis.

Lydia haussa les épaules et sentit Jordan se tendre. Il ne serait pas facile de gérer les deux loups à l'avenir, il faudrait éviter qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, sinon ça risquerait de faire des étincelles. Non pas qu'elle était contre un combat plein de testostérones, bien sûr…

\- Sûrement parti bouder, grogna Jordan en fronçant les sourcils et en reprenant la main de Lydia dans la sienne sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna le bêta.

\- Il est passé ce matin, soupira Lydia. Et il m'a dit sa façon de penser sur le fait que je ne devrais pas aller en ville toute seule…Ensuite, il a vu Jordan et il a pété un capable.

Les loups s'esclaffèrent tandis que Kira et Cora échangeaient un regard d'incompréhension, ne trouvant pas la situation très amusante. Elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point Jackson pouvait devenir lourdingue pour leur amie.

\- Pourquoi ça vous fait marrer, bande de nuls ? demanda la sœur de Derek en fusillant son petit-ami des yeux.

Celui-ci perdit tout de suite son sourire et parvint à formuler une réponse :

\- Ben…sérieux, regarde le mec ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant Jordan du doigt. Normal que Jackson se sente menacé…Le rival est plutôt balèze.

\- Il n'y a pas de rival qui tienne ! coupa Lydia en sentant son loup devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Ses amis ne donnaient pas une bonne première impression à Jordan alors que, étonnement, ça comptait beaucoup pour elle. Lydia voulait qu'il se sente à son aise, chez lui, et pour l'instant, ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas. À cause d'eux et de leurs réflexions stupides.

\- Jackson et moi avons mis les points sur les i, dit-elle plus calmement.

\- Les barres sur les t et les queues dans les q, souffla Liam à Danny qui éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes impossibles ! s'écria Lydia avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux.

Elle qui pensait que Danny était le plus mature de la bande, eh bien elle se trompait apparemment. Il était tout aussi bête que les autres.

\- Arrêtez les mecs, intervint finalement Scott en voyant le malaise de son amie. Ça ne nous regarde pas.

Lydia le remercia du regard. Le coup des larmes, ça fonctionnait toujours, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de sourire de satisfaction et en préférant plutôt s'appuyer contre Jordan qui passa immédiatement son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ouais, n'empêche que Jackson s'est barré, remarqua Kira alors qu'elle était en train d'étouffer les dernières braises du feu. Et que lorsque Derek va s'en apercevoir, il va péter un câble.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Derek est…indisposé pour le moment.

Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle avant d'exploser de rire, même Jordan se joignit à eux, leur hilarité était contagieuse et ça faisait un baille qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Ouais, leur alpha était indisposé et ça leur mettait le baume au cœur. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait un peu le sourire grâce à son compagnon et serait un peu plus clément avec eux. On pouvait toujours l'espérer…

L.C.

\- QUOI ?! Comment ça, parti ?

Chris Argent grimaça et résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles. Quand son père était en colère, il pouvait avoir du coffre. Suivant le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Derek, Silas et Jordan, Chris venait d'annoncer à son alpha que sa Sentinelle s'était fait la malle pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, il avait prévu la colère noire, les vociférations et les objets cassés, mais le père d'Allison aurait quand même préféré éviter ça.

\- Il est parti, père, répéta Chris agenouillé devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le sol, adoptant une position soumise pour ne pas alimenter la colère du patriarche.

\- Sous-entends-tu qu'il m'a trahi ? Que Parrish est allé copiner avec la meute ennemie ?! brailla-t-il.

Gérard était debout, les poings serrés par la rage et le visage rubicond. Il se fichait d'avoir du public, au contraire même, cela exacerbait son côté théâtral et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Oui, père, je suis navré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jordan puisse…qu'il puisse…

\- Ce traître aura la tête tranchée comme tous les autres ! s'écria l'alpha en cassant un vase oriental posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Silas !

\- Oui, monsieur ? demanda le brun en s'agenouillant aussitôt à côté de Chris.

\- En tant que Sentinelle la plus fiable, tu prendras la tête d'un bataillon avec mon fils ! Et si tu croises ce fils de pute, n'hésite pas à l'étrangler avec ses propres tripes !

Siles hocha la tête en frissonnant. Gérard ne rigolait pas, mais le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il savait que l'alpha lui avait toujours fait confiance et ne s'attendait pas à une trahison de sa part, grossière erreur. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il était certainement le loup qui avait nourri le plus de rancune envers Gérard Argent. Si ce dernier n'avait pas fait de coup d'état, jamais Anneth ne serait morte. Mais il n'avait plus que quelques heures à patienter avant d'obtenir sa vengeance après des années d'attente.

Derrière eux, Deucalion, assis dans un fauteuil, contemplait la scène calmement derrière ses lunettes noires. Gérard était à peine capable de tenir ses loups en laisse, c'était pitoyable, risible. Et il n'essayait pas de cacher son amusement, d'ailleurs. Faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains, il se délectait de la position de soumission des loups de son comparse, même si ce n'était pas les siens.

Lorsque Silas et Chris se relevèrent sur ordre du vieil alpha, Deucalion perçut quelque chose d'étrange chez le fils Argent. Depuis des années, il avait appris à développer ses sens de loup jusqu'à pouvoir très nettement sentir et comprendre les émotions des autres. Ce qui n'avait pas fait de lui un homme meilleur, soit dit en passant. Mais ça lui permit de se rendre compte que Chris cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important à son père. Deucalion poussa un soupir et secoua légèrement la tête. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il s'en foutait, même complètement de la loyauté de Chris Argent. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa sœur.

* * *

**Review ? J'espère que ça le mérite, que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! :) **

**Normalement je publie lundi prochain, le chapitre est déjà en poche, donc le travail doit venir de vous maintenant XD**

**Bizz**

**Blitzz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Un petit focus sur la meute des Landes et la tension qui monte à l'approche de la bataille !

**Note de moi **: désolé pour le petit retard, la rentrée a été pour le moins éprouvante et je me retrouve souvent avec huit heures de cours par jour le cul collé à un banc d'amphi super inconfortable, autant dire que quand je rentre, je m'écroule. Alors s'il vous plait, apportez moi un petit rayon de soleil !

* * *

**RAR : **

**nanie : **merci pour ton commentaire ! il y aura beaucoup plus de sterek dans les chapitres à venir !

**Baconstrips : **merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Guest : **trêve de mignonneries pour l'instant, un peu d'action dans les prochains chapitres et après _beaucoup_ de sterek !

**Le Visiteur : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! je suis contente de voir que mes descriptions te plaises, j'essaye de mettre l'accès sur tout les personnages à un moment ou à un autre !

**BIBIDU13 : **Contente de voir que tu compatis au malheur de Gérard ! XD Il y aura moins de jordan/Lydia, et plus de sterek dans les chapitres à venir, mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours ce couple. A bientôt !

**Drayy : **Merci beaucoup ! il y aura plus de sterek à l'avenir, promis ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La seule maison des Landes qui était un peu cossue, outre celle des Argent, était un petit cottage, très charmant, qui appartenait à Lana Lewis et à ses deux meilleures amies, Alice Petley et Sandy Lupton. Toutes trois avaient le même âge, faisaient la même taille, possédaient les mêmes longs cheveux bruns et, malgré le fait que leurs visages ne soient pas similaires du tout, les gens les prenaient souvent pour des triplettes. Leurs expressions, leurs attitudes et leurs attentes de la vie identiques, s'expliquaient par le fait qu'elles avaient été élevées ensemble, dans cette même maison. Autant dire qu'Alice, Lana et Sandy étaient très soudées. Et, même si elles n'étaient pas toujours d'accord les unes avec les autres, elles se soutenaient en toutes circonstances et faisaient front ensemble. Oui, leur amitié était des plus solides, du moins en apparence…

Commençons par Sandy. Sandy était une très belle jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, de longs cheveux bruns, un visage ovale, un petit nez en trompette, quelques taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes et surtout, des grands yeux d'un vert émeraude dans lesquels on ne manquait pas de revenir s'y plonger. Grande, pulpeuse, elle avait un caractère affirmé et clamait être une louve libre. Voilà pourquoi Sandy avait toujours été célibataire, profitant de la vie et des petits plaisirs qu'elle offrait, que ce soit du chocolat ou du sexe. Et tous les loups de la meute des Landes _savaient_ à quel point elle aimait le sexe. Pas un n'avait échappé à son numéro de femme fatale et n'était tombé dans son lit. Non, pas un. Pas même Chris Argent, pourtant marié, ou encore Jordan Parrish, ce loup timide qui était tombé dans ses filets lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des ados. Et ça, par exemple, Lana ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas que Sandy avait toujours fantasmer de remettre son Jordan dans son lit, peut importe qu'il sorte ou non avec sa meilleure amie à l'époque.

Passons à Alice Petley. Contrairement à son amie Sandy, Alice était une femme mince et dieu l'avait faite planche à pain, pour son plus grand désespoir. En revanche, elle avait un atout qui, comme son amie, l'avait aidé à conquérir bien des hommes : son innocence. Ou son apparente innocence. Alice se mordillait tout le temps les lèvres lorsqu'elle était gênée ou qu'elle hésitait, et elle avait cette petite manie de remettre élégamment ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles tout en rougissant qui faisait craquer tous les mecs. Ses yeux de biche et ses longs cils noirs papillonnants y étaient également pour quelque chose. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Alice était une louve exigeante et manipulatrice qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était sortie cinq ans avec Matt Daehler, un bêta de la meute d'à peu près son âge, discret, quasiment invisible, mais toujours avide de faire ses preuves et de montrer qu'il valait quelque chose. C'était son petit penchant malsain pour la photographie qui avait intrigué et attiré Matt à l'époque, mais elle s'était bien vite ennuyée avec lui, le trouvant aussi insipide qu'il en avait eu l'air au premier abord. Avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu attirer l'attention de leur alpha, ni espérer atteindre une place plus importante dans la meute que celle qu'elle avait actuellement. Voilà la raison de leur rupture. Matt en avait été affecté, sérieusement amoureux ou plutôt sérieusement obsédé par Alice. Mais celle-ci s'était vite trouvé un nouvel étalon en la personne d'Adrien Harris.

Oui, Adrien Harris. Un loup de plus de vingt ans son aîné, pervers, brutal, cruel et pyromane à ses heures perdues, mais il était également un des premiers bêtas de Gérard Argent, et, aux yeux d'Alice, c'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse supporter ses…_excentricités. _Ainsi que ses infidélités. La louve n'en avait rien à foutre que son mâle aille fourrer sa queue ailleurs puisqu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse, mais, pour le tenir en laisse, elle lui avait fait un enfant. Car, oui, Alice Petley était enceinte de cinq mois d'un des bourreaux favoris de l'alpha. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Finissons avec Lana Lewis. Très belle louve, la plus magnifique des trois, en fait, et peut-être la plus équilibrée, diraient certains. De beaux yeux bleus sur un visage opalin, un corps élancé avec juste ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, et une voix douce envoûtante. Elle était belle et dangereuse, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Lana était sortie pendant presque deux ans avec une Sentinelle, Jordan Parrish, un de leurs amis d'enfance à toutes les trois. Elles avaient chacune à leur tour fantasmé sur lui et parié sur celle qui parviendrait à capturer son cœur en premier. Lana avait été particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi la première. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, évidemment puisque Sandy ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce petit coup d'un soir, au fond des Landes, loin des regards indiscrets lorsqu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans…

Lana avait été amoureuse de Jordan, vraiment. Et ils avaient été heureux pendant deux longues années, même si Lana n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas voir que son petit-ami n'était pas _parfaitement_ heureux d'appartenir à cette meute. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit et Jordan non plus. Cependant, lorsqu'ils discutaient, leurs opinions divergeant apparaissaient trop clairement et Lana avait fini par se lasser de ce loup _trop_ gentil, _trop_ rêveur, _trop_ bien pour elle et elle avait fini par le tromper après une soirée passée dans un bar à ce faire draguer par beaucoup d'inconnus, humains ou non.

Lana avait fini par coucher avec le premier venu dans les toilettes du bar, bien trop alcoolisée pour se souvenir le lendemain de la tête du mec, se rappelant simplement que ça avait été _grisant_ de s'envoyer en l'air en sachant qu'elle trompait Jordan. Le si bien et si parfait Jordan. Le faire cocu l'avait beaucoup amusé. En revanche, tomber enceinte avait été beaucoup moins marrant. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seule et ne sachant pas qui était le père, elle avait choisi de masquer sa grossesse et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Jordan la pardonne. Et évidemment, le si bien et si parfait Jordan l'avait pardonné.

Il avait pardonné sa tromperie, pas sa grossesse, et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était en cloque et que de toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui le géniteur, il l'avait largué par-dessus bord comme une vieille chaussette. Encore après, Lana avait essayé de se faire pardonner et de le récupérer (parce qu'elle n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir que Jordan aurait fait un excellent père pour son bâtard), mais ça n'avait pas marché, son ex-petit ami était resté insensible devant ses tentatives pour le reconquérir. Alors elle avait finalement laissé tomber.

Voilà où les « triplettes » en étaient aujourd'hui.

Assises autour de la table dans le salon de leur cottage, elles prenaient un café tout en discutant de la dernière nouvelle du jour : la trahison de Parrish.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, disait Lana en versant deux cuillères de sucre dans son café avant de le touiller. Il ne m'a jamais paru fiable.

\- Moi, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, rétorqua Alice en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus, fit Sandy.

La vérité, c'était qu'elles s'étaient bien trop concentrées sur le sex-appeal de Jordan Parrish pour même le considérer comme un être _pensant._ Mais ça, elles ne pouvaient décemment pas le dire à Lana, non ?

\- Il n'était jamais d'accord avec les décisions de notre alpha, continua Lana perdue dans ses pensées. Et il rechignait toujours à exécuter ses ordres, alors moi, ça ne me surprend pas. Ce mec a toujours été trop _lâche_ pour être un vrai loup.

\- Lâche ? répéta Sandy un sourcil levé. Jordan était bon et doux, mais certainement pas lâche.

Elle affronta courageusement le regard de son amie qui finit par faire une petite moue et reporter son regard sur Alice qui se mordillait les lèvres comme de coutume.

\- Je pense que Jordan n'avait pas le cœur assez bien accroché pour continuer à se plier aux ordres de l'alpha, dit-elle en replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Il était lâche, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, renifla Lana avant de boire une gorgée de son café chaud.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il ne supportait tout simplement plus de te voir, ajouta insidieusement Sandy.

Lana plissa les yeux, mais ne répliqua rien. Son amie pouvait avoir raison, après tout. Jordan avait peut-être tout simplement fui pour ne plus affronter son regard, pour ne plus se sentir si honteux. Honteux de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour que Lana reste à ses côtés. Honteux de devoir affronter le regard des autres loups de la meute qui n'avaient pas manqué de se moquer de lui et de son absence de virilité. Parce qu'après tout, si Jordan avait été un mâle, s'il avait été un vrai loup, sa femelle ne serait jamais allée voir ailleurs….Oui, c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible pour expliquer son départ, le reste n'était que prétexte.

\- Vous pensez que la meute Hale a une chance de s'en sortir ? demanda soudainement Alice lorsqu'elles eurent toutes terminé leur café en silence.

\- La meute Hale ? Contre Deucalion et Gérard Argent ? Aucune chance, répondit Sandy avec un petit rire.

\- Mais et _si_ nous perdions ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il adviendrait de nous ?

Sandy et Lana regardèrent Alice, intriguées et curieuses de savoir pourquoi elle se posait ce genre de question. Pour elles, Derek Hale et son simulacre de meute ne faisaient pas le poids face à deux alphas tels que le Démon Loup et le patriarche Argent. Ce n'était même plus à prouver.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Sandy en y réfléchissant quand même. J'imagine que Hale ne nous tuerait pas, bien que…

Elle regarda Alice avec des yeux désolés.

\- Bien que quoi ? demanda celle-ci avec empressement.

\- Bien que le fait que tu sois enceinte d'un des tortionnaires de son compagnon ne joue pas en ta faveur.

\- Oh merde, c'est vrai, gémit la jeune femme en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question après tout. Maintenant, elle s'inquiétait que la meute Hale puisse _vraiment_ gagner le combat, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour ça…

\- Si la meute Hale gagne, ça veut dire que je devrais encore supporter Jordan, souffla tout à coup Lana. Il va sûrement se trouver une belle louve dans cette meute et me narguer avec son bonheur insupportable.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, marmonna Sandy.

Lana lui jeta encore un regard noir, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que son amie avait raison, elle l'avait bien cherché après tout. Ne disait-on pas qu'on récoltait ce que l'on semait ? Lana n'avait pas l'intention de nier qu'elle avait cherché à faire souffrir Jordan, et si celui-ci tentait de prendre sa revanche, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

\- Les loups de la meute Hale sont plutôt pas mal, rêvassa ensuite Sandy.

Elle avait en effet entraperçu quelques spécimens au cours des années à Beacon Hill, et elle n'aurait pas été contre en _essayer_ quelques-uns. Le blond musclé à l'air arrogant, par exemple, un certain Jackson. Ou le métis là, Scott. Ouais, que Gérard perde ne pouvait pas être si mal pour elle en fin de compte…

\- Ça me ferait du bien de changer d'air, dit-elle finalement en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je me suis lassé des mâles de la meute, même de ton _mari._

Elle échangea un regard avec Alice avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. C'était même cette dernière qui avait proposé à Sandy de tirer un coup avec Adrien, histoire de tester un peu plus de…brutalité. Et son amie avait été satisfaite de l'expérience, au point de la retenter et même de faire des parties à trois. C'était arrivé une fois. Bon d'accord, peut-être deux. Ou trois, elle ne savait plus très bien.

\- Je suis sûr que les loups de la meute Hale méritent qu'on leur donne une chance, déclara Lana en souriant.

\- Ouais, si j'en ai l'occasion, je m'attaquerai même à Derek. Il est carrément…

Sandy s'interrompit et elles poussèrent toutes les trois un profond soupir dans un bel ensemble. Oui, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire Derek Hale. C'était un mâle alpha. LE mâle alpha par excellence.

\- Hors de ta portée, dit néanmoins Alice à son amie.

\- Rien n'est hors de ma portée, répliqua Sandy avec un clin d'œil.

Elle était certaine de parvenir à faire craquer Derek Hale si elle en avait l'opportunité. Aucun loup ne lui résistait, aucun _homme_, marié ou pas, père de famille ou pas, et même si Derek était gay, elle était sûre de parvenir à lui faire changer de bord. Oui, Sandy était une femme très sûre d'elle.

L.C.

Au même moment, Chris Argent gravissait les marches conduisant à la chambre de sa fille dans l'espoir d'y trouver Marine. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il la cherchait en vain. Il avait essayé toutes les pièces de la maison, était allé frapper chez elle, avait même fait le tour des Landes sans trouver trace de la druide. Tentant d'ignorer le sentiment d'appréhension qui gonflait dans son ventre, Chris frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

\- Entre, papa ! s'écria celle-ci.

Le loup poussa la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Le ton d'Allison lui avait parut comme _brisé_ et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et cette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit que sa fille avait les yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes. Rapidement, Chris referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit sa fille, assise sur le bord de son lit.

\- Que se passe-t-il Allison ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix pressante en posa une main sur le dos de la jeune louve.

Celle-ci essuya ses yeux et secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Son père attendit patiemment qu'elle se reprenne, gardant le silence. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, sachant également qu'Allison parlait toujours plus spontanément lorsqu'il ne l'y forçait pas. D'ailleurs, au bout d'une courte minute, la jeune femme se tourna vers son père et dit :

\- C'est Marine. Je…Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit, mais…je…j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, papa…je suis désolée…

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur le visage pâle de sa fille et Chris sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Elle est morte ? demanda-t-il résigné.

Il arrivait trop tard. Il aurait dû mieux veiller sur elle, il n'aurait pas dû la lâcher du regard, surtout pendant la pleine lune. Mais sa femme – sa _maudite _femme – l'avait convaincu de se joindre à elle pour une promenade nocturne dans les Landes et elle l'avait accaparé toute la nuit. Sûrement pour le distraire pendant que Gérard réglait son compte à Marine. _Oh non_, tout était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas dû…

\- Non ! s'exclama Allison en séchant une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Non, elle n'est pas morte !

Chris poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se tendre de nouveau. Si elle n'était pas morte, elle le serait bientôt, pensa-t-il sombrement. Cette pensée lui fut confirmée par sa fille qui ajouta :

\- Grand-père…Grand-père est venu la chercher pendant la nuit, elle était dans ma chambre et…j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais…il l'a trainée au sous-sol. Il l'a enfermée, papa !

Le loup se releva d'un bond et se rua hors de la chambre, bien déterminé à aller voir son amie.

\- Papa ! s'exclama sa fille derrière lui.

Allison s'était empressée de le rejoindre, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour le rattraper au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tu devrais rester là, Allison, dit Chris tout en se dirigeant dans le couloir, vers la trappe masquée par le tapis. Il y a encore des loups dans la maison.

\- Plus beaucoup. Grand-père et Deucalion discutent stratégie dans la salle de réunion et les autres sont dans le village ou à Beacon Hill, chuchota la jeune Sentinelle.

\- Tant mieux, marmotta le loup tout en s'arrêtant et en se baissant pour soulever le tapis et ouvrir la trappe.

Allison lui passa sous le nez, descendant l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui illumina l'endroit. Son père, qui l'avait rejointe après avoir refermé derrière lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention, repéra instantanément la silhouette frêle de la druide dans une des cellules du fond. Il s'y dirigea rapidement, attirant l'attention de Morell qui releva la tête.

\- Chris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix alors que le loup arrivait à sa hauteur.

Il constata avec colère qu'elle était blessée. Le côté gauche de son visage était tuméfié et sa lèvre supérieure fendue tandis que ses bras arboraient plusieurs longues estafilades et des bleus plus ou moins marqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? gronda-t-il avec rage alors que la femme le rejoignait et empoignait les barreaux.

Au moins, elle n'était pas attachée, se dit-il en la scrutant longuement, cherchant d'autres blessures sur elle. Marine était humaine, fragile, et son corps ne pourrait supporter la brutalité des premiers bêtas de Gérard ainsi que Gérard lui-même. Bien que Chris doutât qu'il se soit sali les mains.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'émissaire en remuant à peine les lèvres. Je vais bien.

Chris grogna une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cellule, cherchant le moyen d'ouvrir la serrure. Marine soupira et le rejoignit avant de poser une main douce sur son poignet.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas Chris, c'est Black qui a scellé la porte. Cette femme…méfie-toi d'elle, elle est vraiment puissante. Vraiment très puissante, d'accord ?

Le fils de l'alpha secoua la tête et évita son regard, s'acharnant à continuer d'essayer d'ouvrir le cadenas.

\- Chris. Chris, arrête, répéta la druide en haussant un peu le ton après avoir échangé un regard avec Allison qui avait osé un peu s'approcher.

Les yeux de la jeune fille regardaient avec stupeur les instruments de torture accrochés au mur du fond. Si elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur du sang dessus, elle aurait simplement songé que son grand-père les collectionnait, ce qui était tout à fait son genre. Mais ils avaient _servi_. Tous. Même…même ce fouet clouté. La jeune Sentinelle frissonna et détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et l'horreur. Son grand-père était diabolique, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passait dans cet endroit ?

\- Gérard n'a pas prévu de me tuer tout de suite, disait Morell. Il… Il a l'intention de m'emmener sur le champ de bataille.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Chris en délaissant enfin la serrure pour planter son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Il va m'emmener avec vous, demain. Il…Il veut que j'aide Black, il me l'a _ordonné_ et tu sais que…

La femme s'interrompit et Chris hocha sèchement la tête. L'émissaire ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct de son alpha, même si elle en mourait d'envie. Chris n'aurait pas non plus été capable de le faire si Gérard avait été un peu attentif. Mais son père avait tendance à penser que la peur qu'il inspirait était suffisamment grande pour que personne ne songe à déserter. Jordan Parrish était une preuve du contraire.

\- Pourquoi…Pourquoi t'emmener ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? chuchota Chris en la regardant tristement.

\- Il veut me tuer devant mon frère, répondit Marine en se renfermant. Il veut que je sois la première à mourir pour ma trahison. Je t'en prie, Chris, il faut que tu sois prudent, extrêmement prudent. Deucalion est un loup malin…tiens-toi loin de lui.

\- Je resterai à l'écart, acquiesça Chris avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Toi aussi, Allison, ajouta la femme en regardant la Sentinelle derrière son père.

Celle-ci opina à son tour, restant silencieuse faute de ne trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Allison était désolée du sort de Marine qui était pour elle ce qui s'apparentait désormais à une amie. Et elle voyait également à quel point son père était peiné et à quel point il semblait tenir à elle…

\- Jennifer…Jennifer n'aura aucun mal à passer la Ronde, Chris. J'espère que Hale ne compte pas là-dessus pour se protéger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à toi, ils ont pu organiser leurs défenses assez tôt, la rassura Chris alors que ses intestins étaient toujours noués par l'angoisse.

\- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir ? demanda tout de même l'émissaire. Mon frère…je ne veux pas qu'il meure…

La femme ferma serra fort ses paupières un instant, luttant contre le désespoir. Un désespoir à l'odeur âcre qui montait aux narines des deux loups-garous présents qui étaient, malheureusement, quasiment dans le même état d'esprit.

\- Ils ont mis pas mal de pièges et j'essaierai d'y emmener le plus de loups possible. Allison sera avec moi pour m'aider, Gérard l'a affecté dans mon escadron.

\- Tu auras des bêtas de Deucalion avec toi ?

Chris hocha la tête avant de jeter nerveusement un coup d'œil vers la sortie de la cave. Allison et lui devaient se presser, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire surprendre par son père – aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître – ou un de ses bêtas.

\- Oui, un certain Sebastian Ross et Calavera seront avec moi. J'ai aussi hérité de Brunski.

Morell grimaça avant de relâcher les barreaux et de faire un pas en arrière en soupirant.

\- Je ne connais pas les deux premiers, mais Calavera et Brunski…

\- Je sais, nous ferons attention.

La druide se pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer. Elle n'était pas complètement soulagée, mais elle était un petit peu moins nerveuse que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'était remise à espérer. Espérer que tout n'aille pas si mal.

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Chris, je me débrouillerai, dit-elle en reculant jusqu'au fond de sa cellule.

Le loup hésita un petit instant avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Une dernière chose, fit Morell alors qu'Allison et son père allaient partir.

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Gérard ne doit absolument pas être tué d'une autre main que de celle de Stiles.

\- Stiles ? s'étonna Allison en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit morbide.

\- Oui, acquiesça la druide, j'ai continué mes recherches. C'est le seul moyen pour briser son sceau, c'est le seul moyen de le sauver. Chris, tu dois empêcher Derek Hale de tuer ton père, par tous les moyens.

Le loup Argent fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher rapidement la tête. Il savait que convaincre Hale de ne pas tuer celui qui avait passé presque une décennie à torturer son compagnon n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais il le ferait. Il devait bien ça à Stilinski.

\- Stiles doit tuer Gérard. Je ferais en sorte qu'il y parvienne.

\- Bien. A présent, allez-vous-en.

Chris et sa fille remontèrent en vitesse les marches et le premier souleva légèrement la trappe pour s'assurer que la voie était libre avant de sortir. Lorsqu'ils eurent remis en place le tapis et qu'ils se redressèrent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Deucalion. Chris retint brusquement sa respiration tandis qu'Allison sentait son cœur s'affoler. La panique se répandit dans ses veines et elle tenta de dire quelque chose, de bouger, mais elle demeura parfaitement immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son père semblait être dans la même situation, bien qu'il affrontait vaillamment l'alpha aux lunettes du regard.

Ils restèrent une longue minute plantés là, face à face, et puis, avant même qu'un seul mot ne fût échangé, Deucalion tourna les talons et repartit d'où il venait. Allison poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de croiser le regard inquiet de son père. Ils venaient de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, mais l'alpha ne leur avait fait aucune réflexion et n'avait pas hurlé au scandale, non, il était simplement parti. Et, d'après l'expression de son père, Allison comprit que cette attitude n'annonçait rien de bon…

L.C.

L'entièreté de la meute Hale avait été rassemblée sur le terrain d'entraînement et tous les loups avaient leurs yeux rivés sur l'alpha et son émissaire, debouts sur un monticule de terre pour être vus de tous. Les nouvelles qu'ils avaient à annoncer ne seraient pas réjouissantes, mais Derek, en tant que chef, se devait de remonter le moral de ses troupes, voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- Les pièges magiques sont en place, déclara d'emblée Deaton en scrutant les bêtas. Ils sont en place et fonctionnels, et j'espère que cela sera suffisant pour compenser la faille de la Ronde.

Il s'interrompit alors que les loups échangeaient des regards effrayés et murmuraient vivement entre eux. Depuis que le précédent couple alpha avait été assassiné, la Ronde s'affaiblissait, ils le savaient tous, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu envisager qu'elle ne les protège plus. Plus du tout. Cette magie ancestrale ne pouvait disparaître comme ça… Mais le seul moyen de l'abreuver de nouveau serait de lier un couple alpha. Or, même si Derek avait trouvé son compagnon, celui-ci n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses esprits et la cérémonie d'union ne pourrait avoir lieu dans de telles conditions. Conclusion : il ne fallait plus compter sur la Ronde.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été plus forts que maintenant, déclara Derek d'une voix posée, vibrante d'autorité. Vous êtes entraînés, préparés, vous êtes prêts à affronter les loups de Gérard, des loups qui se reposent sur leurs lauriers depuis trop longtemps. Le danger viendra de Deucalion et de ses bêtas.

Il marqua une pause, attendant que ses paroles s'impriment dans tous les cerveaux. Mais c'était inutile, ses loups étaient attentifs, suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux aucun loup isolé, reprit Derek en les regardant tour à tour. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous devrez rester groupés, c'est la meilleure façon de survivre.

Quelques loups acquiescèrent et se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, formant déjà inconsciemment des groupes. Derek esquissa un bref sourire, avant de grimacer en voyant sa sœur et Liam se prendre la main et se regarder d'un air énamouré.

\- N'oubliez pas que l'objectif, c'est d'abord d'éliminer l'alpha. Sans l'alpha, les autres loups se soumettront. Deucalion est puissant, je le sais, et je ne vous forcerai pas à l'affronter. Mais en ce qui concerne Argent…il est à _moi_.

Sa voix tonna et les loups frissonnèrent en baissant la tête dans un signe de soumission involontaire. Derek voulait s'occuper personnellement de Gérard Argent, le message avait bien été reçu. Il en cuira à celui qui désobéirait à cet ordre, tous les bêtas en étaient conscients. Derek avait besoin de vengeance, et par-dessus tout, il avait besoin de libérer son compagnon du dernier joug qui le retenait à son bourreau. Le sceau.

\- Je vous rappelle également que dès aujourd'hui, Chris Argent et sa fille son sous ma protection, ainsi que Silas, une Sentinelle de la meute des Landes qui a décidé de rejoindre notre côté, et Jordan Parrish, qui se trouve déjà parmi nous.

Il se tut et posa ses yeux sur le loup qui se tenait à côté de Lydia Martin. La meute suivit son regard et Jordan devant le point de mire générale, pour son plus grand embarras. Il rougit, mais soutint vaillamment le regard de l'alpha.

\- Je veux que vous surveilliez les frontières dès à présent. Je veux que vous vous teniez prêts, et si l'un d'entre vous voit, sent ou entend quelque chose de suspect, qu'il m'en informe _immédiatement_.

Les bêtas acquiescèrent et sous l'œil vigilant de Derek, les groupes continuèrent de bouger et de se former, les couples de se rapprocher, se prenant la main et échangeant de longs regards comme si c'étaient les derniers.

\- Plus personne ne sort du village à partir de maintenant. Pas d'exception. Et encore une fois, restez unis, c'est notre meilleure chance, finit l'alpha les yeux rougeoyants.

Il sauta du monticule, imité par Deaton, et les loups commencèrent à se disperser. Certains s'enfoncèrent dans les bois pour aller faire une ronde et surveiller la frontière, tandis que d'autres retournèrent dans leur maison pour finir leurs préparatifs. La nervosité et l'attente planaient dans l'air comme un parfum sirupeux.

Derek resta planté là jusqu'à ce Scott, Jackson, Lydia et Jordan viennent le rejoindre, Deaton et lui. Ils affichaient tous des mines concernées, inquiètes, et la louve était agrippée à la main de l'ex-Sentinelle d'Argent qui lui jetait de temps à autre des regards doux. S'ils survivaient à la journée de demain, il y avait fort à parier que ces deux-là se mettent en couple.

\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance ? demanda Scott en s'arrêtant devant son alpha.

\- Si je ne le pensais pas, nous serions déjà loin, répondit ce dernier en lui jetant un long regard.

\- Derek, ils seront _nombreux_, fit Jackson en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- Certes, mais à peine plus que nous, et j'ai vu ce dont vous êtes capables, j'ai vu à quel point vous aviez progressé ces dernières semaines. Vous pouvez les combattre, et nous pouvons les vaincre. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Scott hocha la tête et il fallut encore une bonne minute pour que Jackson en fasse de même après avoir soupiré. Ensuite, Derek reporta son regard sur Jordan.

\- Tu es prêt à les affronter ?

\- Je le suis. Je me battrai pour Stiles.

Derek le remercia du regard avant de faire un pas en arrière et de tous les dévisager. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que lui même restait sceptique quant à l'issue de leur prochain affrontement et qu'il priait pour un miracle…

\- Allez reprendre des forces, la pleine lune nous a tous épuisés. Mais je vous veux en première ligne le plus tôt possible.

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Derek tourna les talons. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant la bataille.

L.C.

Lorsque Derek pénétra dans sa maison, le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules s'envola instantanément. Il était chez lui. Et son compagnon était là, sur le canapé, devant un film tel qu'il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt. Complètement absorbé par les images, le garçon ne fit pas attention à lui, ce qui permit à Derek de le regarder tout son saoul. Stiles allait mieux, c'était indubitable. Il avait repris des forces, un peu de poids, et surtout, son visage était plus détendu et il se comportait de moins en moins comme une bête traquée. Le fait qu'il ne réagisse même pas à la présence de l'alpha signifiait qu'il avait une confiance totale en lui, cela voulait dire que Stiles avait compris qu'il ne craignait rien, que cette maison était son sanctuaire et Derek son protecteur.

Lorsque le loup esquissa un mouvement pour franchir l'entrée du salon, Stiles le remarqua enfin et tourna la tête vers lui, un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres pâles. Son visage était encore très anguleux, creusé, mais grâce à la cure que Derek lui imposait, les améliorations étaient indéniables. Quelques cicatrices persistaient sur la peau diaphane du jeune loup, mais la plupart de ses blessures s'étaient résorbées, pour la plus grande joie de Derek qui ne passait désormais plus tout son temps à se faire un sang d'encre pour sa santé. Stiles était clairement sur la pente de la guérison.

Voyant que l'alpha ne bougeait pas du seuil de la pièce, Stiles esquissa une petite moue avant de tendre les bras vers lui, réclamant sa présence. Pas insensible à son charme, Derek haussa un sourcil amusé avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé, accueillant contre lui son petit compagnon avec bonheur. Celui-ci s'assit aussitôt sur ses cuisses et se blottit contre son torse, respirant l'odeur de Derek à pleins poumons. Il était évident qu'il lui avait manqué, même s'il n'était parti qu'une heure.

Stiles, envoûté par la chaleur et le parfum enivrant de la peau de son compagnon, commença à déposer des petits baisers dans son cou, le léchant par intermittence, tout en agrippant sa chemise des deux mains. Sans paraître s'en rende compte, le jeune loup y perça des trous avec ses griffes et érafla le torse de Derek qui prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il devait réprimer son désir, il devait arrêter son compagnon maintenant ou il n'en aurait bientôt plus la force, surtout au rythme où Stiles allait.

Rassemblant tous ses neurones viables, Derek attrapa les poignets de son compagnon et le força à arrêter ses mouvements. Les mains de Stiles, qui se crispaient et se décrispaient sur sa chemise comme les griffes d'un chat, s'immobilisèrent et il leva la tête pour observer son compagnon, intrigué par son comportement. Derek était toujours partant pour des séances câlins et pelotage d'habitude, alors sa soudaine distance l'intriguait. L'intriguait et le blessait, car Stiles se sentit rejeté.

Remarquant le trouble de son compagnon et les questions qui flottaient dans ses beaux yeux pourpres, Derek lâcha un de ses poignets et posa sa main libre sur sa joue, lui communiquant sa chaleur par ce contact et son amour par le regard.

\- Je dois te parler, chuchota Derek sans cesser de caresser la joue soyeuse de son compagnon. C'est important.

Le sérieux de son ton et de son visage alarma Stiles qui se redressa sur ses genoux dans une position plus attentive. Derek s'émerveilla un bref instant des progrès du garçon, quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à capter son attention aussi efficacement. Cela voulait dire que le jeune loup avait l'esprit plus clair, que la bête en lui était moins agitée.

Derek resta silencieux à contempler son compagnon sans trouver les mots. Comment était-il censé expliquer à son compagnon que le lendemain, son ancien tortionnaire allait venir pour leur livrer la guerre ? Comment lui expliquer que demain…demain serait peut-être le dernier jour ?

\- Stiles, j'espère que tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire, commença-t-il, et j'espère également que tu ne vas pas paniquer.

Les yeux du garçon s'assombrirent aussitôt. Derek ne savait pas s'il comprenait tout ce qu'il disait, mais en tous cas, il avait capté l'humeur de l'alpha.

\- Quelque chose va arriver demain. Gérard Argent…Tu sais qui il est ?

Derek n'eut même pas besoin d'une réponse, la réaction de Stiles fut suffisante. Dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom de l'alpha psychopathe, le loup s'était mis à gronder et à trembler dans ses bras, resserrant sa prise sur sa chemise jusqu'à la mettre en lambeaux. Ignorant la pointe de douleur qui le traversa lorsque les griffes de Stiles s'enfoncèrent dans son torse, Derek posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi, Stiles. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Gérard Argent va venir. Il va venir et on va se battre, amour. On va tous se battre demain. Pour toi, pour te protéger, pour mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étaient retroussées sur ses crocs et son grondement n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de fureur, mais tout au fond de ses iris, Derek y détecta aussi de la peur. Une très grande peur. Celle de se faire capturer de nouveau. Celle de se faire enfermer, enchaîner, torturer encore.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, _tout_, pour que demain tu puisses regagner ta liberté. Pour que ce sceau, fit Derek en posant ses doigts sur ledit sceau, soit enlevé. Je te le promets.

Stiles tremblait encore dans ses bras, mais ses grognements avaient diminué, et, bien qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle au fur et à mesure que Derek lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

\- Mais pour ça, reprit Derek plus sérieusement une minute plus tard, j'ai besoin que tu restes en sécurité. J'ai besoin que demain, tu restes ici et que tu ne sortes pas de la maison.

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête et frappa le torse de Derek de son poing tout en se débattant. L'alpha resserra son étreinte, essayant d'immobiliser son compagnon qui continuait d'agiter la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais Derek n'accepterait rien d'autre que ça. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur la bataille s'il savait son compagnon dehors. Non, il avait besoin que Stiles reste dans la sécurité de la maison, quitte à l'enfermer dans la chambre de lune pour son propre bien.

\- Stiles. Stiles, tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ? Tu dois me laisser faire !

Le jeune loup cessa de secouer la tête pour planter son regard rubis dans le sien. Il mordilla ses lèvres, l'angoisse se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage si bien qu'une vague de culpabilité engloutit Derek. S'il avait le choix et s'il n'avait pas de responsabilités envers sa meute, nul doute qu'il aurait jeté Stiles par-dessus son épaule et qu'il se serait enfui le plus loin possible de tout ça avec lui.

Stiles enfonça son index dans la poitrine de Derek, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de retirer son doigt et de le pointer sur lui, au même endroit. _Toi et moi,_ semblaient hurler ses yeux. Derek, touché, ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de secouer de nouveau la tête.

\- Non, Stiles, il faut que tu restes ici. Je t'en prie.

Poussant un cri de rage et sachant que la partie était perdue pour lui, Stiles le frappa de nouveau avant de s'affaler contre son torse, secoué par les sanglots. Derek serra les paupières, se haïssant pour le mal qu'il devait infliger à son compagnon, se haïssant de devoir l'abandonner encore et de le laisser seul, en proie aux démons du passé alors que lui irait risquer sa vie pour affronter Gérard Argent. Mais il le devait. Il le devait pour leur survie à tous, c'était leur meilleure chance pour en finir avec cette histoire et mettre fin au règne de l'alpha tyrannique.

Pour Stiles. Pour lui rendre sa liberté. Pour lui rendre son humanité. Derek était prêt à tout, et même à y sacrifier sa vie. Tout en serrant son compagnon contre lui et en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux châtains, Derek espéra de toutes ses forces pouvoir traverser la journée infernale qui s'annonçait. S'il réussissait, s'il parvenait à tuer Gérard, à briser le sceau et à vaincre leurs ennemis, alors il pourrait enfin être heureux avec son compagnon.

Il pourrait enfin se construire une vie.

* * *

**Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur les chapitres précédents !**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes sur celui-ci ? J'espère que le focus sur les trois louves au début ne vous aura pas déplut !**

**A bientôt !**

**Plein de bizz !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Voici le premier acte de la bataille, un petit peu d'action, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Note de moi **: désolé pour ce retard, je profite de ma semaine de vacances pour écrire un peu mais après la toussaint je devrais avoir carrément moins de cours donc plus de temps pour écrire !

* * *

**RAR : **

**Guest :** Merci ! Je suis contente que le focus sur les sœurs t'ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, dis-m'en des nouvelles !

**nanie :** eh oui, Stiles y tiens à son Derek, mais vu comme il est têtu…enfin, je suis pas sûr qu'il se tienne à carreau ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

**Drayy :** hey ! merci pour ton commentaire ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Margotlili :** Hey ! Je suis contente de compter une autre lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Gérard tiendra son éternel rôle de psychopathe, pas de doute ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

* * *

Voici quelques éclaircissements pour la suite de l'histoire !

**Les escadrons**

_Membres de la meute Deucalion_

Membres de la meute des Landes

**Escadron de Chris Argent**

Chris Argent

Allison Argent

Brunski

_Araya Calavera _

_Sebastian Ross _

**Escadron de Silas**

Silas

Haigh

Cael Miller

_Roman Cox_

_Aspen Simmon_

**Escadron de Kali **

_Kali _

_Ennis _

_Sanaa Webb _

Garret

Violet

**Escadron des Jumeaux**

_Ethan_

_Aiden_

Matt Daehler

Adrian Harris

**Escadron de Gérard Argent**

Victoria Argent

Kate Argent

_Paxton Webb _

_Thaddeus Simmons _

**Peter Hale **

**_Marine Morell_**

**Escadron de Deucalion**

_Deucalion _

_Arielle Ross_

_Nikolas Hill _

_Alena Hill_

_Suri Coleman_

_Paige Krasikeva_

**_Jennifer Black_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Premier Acte**

Lundi…

Ils s'étaient mis en route lorsque le soleil avait commencé à plonger derrière l'horizon. Toute la journée, les deux alphas avaient fait et défait les escadrons, essayant d'équilibrer les groupes en terme de force, mais également pour qu'il y ait à peu près le même effectif de loups appartenant à Deucalion avec ceux de Gérard, ou inversement. Les petits bataillons étaient plutôt homogènes et les deux alphas satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient prêts.

Comme une armée, ils avaient traversé les Landes en silence avant d'arriver à Beacon Hill. Là, Peter Hale rejoignit Argent et Deucalion à l'avant et prit la tête de la file, les conduisant lentement mais sûrement vers la planque de la meute Hale. Évidemment, leur traversée fut remarquée par les habitants de la ville. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait assister au défilé d'une assemblée d'une trentaine de loups-garous déterminés et armés jusqu'aux dents. Tous s'écartèrent de leur passage, et des rumeurs s'élevèrent de la foule, les accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie de Beacon Hill et à la lisière de la forêt où ils marquèrent une pause.

Derrière le trio meneur, venait l'escadron de Chris. Celui-ci arborait une mine impassible, rien ne trahissait sa nervosité intérieure si ce n'était sa main droite qui passait et repassait sur le manche en argent du poignard à sa ceinture. Un poignard qui portait les armoiries de sa famille et dont il n'hésiterait pas à se servir contre son propre père s'il le devait. A la gauche de Chris se tenait sa fille, Allison. Celle-ci n'osait s'éloigner de lui et jetait des regards anxieux à la forêt qui commençait devant eux. Pour l'occasion, elle avait pris avec elle son arc de Sentinelle et sentir le métal froid dans sa main ainsi que le poids du carquois dans son dos la rassérénait assez pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Araya Calavera et Brunski, qui avaient également été affectés dans leur escadron, semblaient, contrairement à elle, excités de partir en guerre. La vieille louve – qui devait au moins avoir l'âge de Gérard – affichait un sourire impatient et elle se mouvait comme si elle était déjà en train d'éliminer des ennemis. Brunski avait une attitude tout aussi agressive que la sienne. Son regard trahissait sa folie intérieure et son envie d'en découdre et de faire couler le sang le plus possible. S'il était avec eux, c'était parce que Gérard pensait son fils capable de le maîtriser. Brunski était en effet un de ses bêtas favoris, mais il était trop instable pour être vraiment digne de confiance. Voilà pourquoi l'alpha ne lui confiait que peu de missions et ne l'avait jamais autorisé à descendre au sous-sol…

Le seul de leur groupe qui ne semblait pas vouloir se trouver là, c'était le loup derrière Allison, un certain Sébastian Ross. Il était un des éclaireurs de Deucalion, entraîné pour la chasse et la traque, mais en cet instant, toutes ses pensées semblaient être dirigées vers sa femme, Arielle, qui faisait partie de l'escadron de son alpha. Le couple se jetait de fréquents coups d'œil et ils se souriaient, mais la distance les empêchait de faire plus. Allison ressentit un peu de compassion pour eux bien qu'ils étaient les bêtas du Démon Loup. Elle n'aurait pas voulu voir son compagnon en première ligne, elle non plus.

Arielle Ross était une louve plutôt effacée, Allison ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu dire un seul mot depuis que Deucalion et sa meute s'étaient installés dans les Landes. Plutôt petite et menue, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait tressés pour l'occasion, laissant deux mèches libres encadrer son visage. Le plus fascinant chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Arielle avait de grands yeux bleus qui reflétaient une profonde douleur intérieure. Une souffrance infinie qui ne semblait s'apaiser que lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de son mari. Allison n'osait imaginer ce que la louve devait avoir vécu pour avoir un tel regard, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que cette bataille ne la brise pas un peu plus.

À côté de la louve torturée se tenait un autre couple, les Hill. Nikolas et Alena Hill. Ceux-ci semblaient très distants et froids l'un envers l'autre, et rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner qu'ils s'affectionnaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se tenir la main. Allison ne les avait pas beaucoup approchés ces derniers jours, leurs airs hautains la dissuadant de même leur adresser la parole. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette louve, Paige, qui sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche était absolument odieuse avec tout le monde, encore plus que la druide de Deucalion, Jennifer Black. Allison s'en tenait loin, ne voulant pas frayer avec les bêtas du Démon Loup. Même si certains pouvaient paraître sympathiques, la plupart étaient simplement complètement fêlés.

Comme cet Ennis, une montagne de muscles de plus de deux mètres à l'air assez peu sympathique ou cette Kali, une salope sadique qui semblait s'entendre plus que bien avec la tante d'Allison. Quelle coïncidence…

La fille de Chris rencontra ensuite le regard de Morell. La femme avait les mains attachées dans le dos par une chaîne en argent et elle était traînée par nulle autre louve que Victoria Argent. Celle-ci ne faisait preuve d'aucune clémence pour l'émissaire, ne desserrant pas sa poigne autour de son bras, allant même jusqu'à enfoncer ses griffes dans sa chair et lui laisser des marques douloureuses. Allison lui lança un regard désolé, mais Marine secoua la tête, l'air de dire que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. La druide était forte, pensa Allison, elle pourrait s'en sortir.

Finalement, ils se remirent en route après que Peter Hale eût scruté la forêt avec attention et que Gérard eût poussé un grognement impatient. L'oncle de Derek les mena à travers les arbres, babillant gaiement comme s'ils allaient simplement tous pique-niquer ensemble dans un coin tranquille. Allison regardait le visage de son grand-père commencer à dangereusement s'empourprer alors que Deucalion restait parfaitement impassible. Gérard parvint cependant à garder sa colère sous contrôle, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jennifer Black.

\- Mais va-t-il se taire ce maudit loup ! cria-t-elle alors que Hale débitait un monologue enflammé sur les quelconques bienfaits d'une phytothérapie.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un regard moqueur de la part du loup fauteur de troubles. Black le fusilla des yeux, serrant les poings lorsqu'elle sentit une onde courir sur sa peau. A chaque fois qu'elle était en colère ou ressentait une émotion forte, sa magie se réveillait et lui procurait ce frisson de pouvoir qui pouvait rapidement dégénérer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus meurtrier. Peter sembla s'en rendre compte, car ses yeux furent attirés par les petites étincelles bleutées qui crépitaient autour des mains de l'émissaire. Son sourire tomba et il se mura dans le silence pendant le reste du trajet.

Même si personne ne le formula, tout le monde en fut très reconnaissant. Principalement l'alpha Argent qui jeta un coup d'œil à la druide avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard. Allison se renfrogna et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son arme. Son grand-père n'avait jamais été admiratif de personne à part elle. Dès que cette pensée fusa dans son esprit, la jeune louve se morigéna silencieusement. Gérard était fou et n'admirait que lui-même, il était idiot de ressentir de la jalousie pour une femme qui allait certainement périr entre les griffes de Derek Hale.

Au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait et qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, l'obscurité se faisait plus dense. Allison, comme tous les loups, était nyctalope, aussi évoluer la nuit ne lui posait aucun problème. Cela ne semblait pas non plus gêner Jennifer Black dont le pas était toujours fier et assuré. Elle ne trébucha ou ne se tordit les chevilles pas une fois sur une branche morte, contrairement à Morell qui, en plus d'avoir les poings liés dans le dos et d'être traînée par Victoria, voyait de moins en moins bien ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques kilomètres avant que Peter ne s'arrête, forçant les deux alphas et le reste de la troupe à en faire de même. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, et, même en tendant l'oreille, les loups n'entendaient rien d'autre que les bruits de leurs propres respirations et du vent qui agitait les branchages des arbres et les feuilles mortes à leurs pieds.

\- C'est ici qu'il faut se séparer, déclara enfin Peter Hale après un instant de silence. Nous sommes à la frontière.

\- Je ne vois pas les Arbres, déclara Gérard en plissant les yeux pour percer les mystères de l'obscurité.

La lune commençait à monter dans le ciel, quasiment aussi ronde que deux nuits auparavant, promettant d'éclairer le futur affrontement.

\- Ils sont à une centaine de mètres, répondit Peter en faisant un vague signe de la main droit devant eux. La Ronde entoure leur village, mais aussi plusieurs kilomètres de bois, si nous voulons les entourer, c'est ici qu'il faut diviser les escadrons.

Gérard fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir alors que Deucalion arborait son habituelle mine patibulaire. Il semblait totalement indifférent à la situation, immobile comme un roc, il attendait que Gérard prenne une décision. Malgré la pénombre du crépuscule, il n'avait pas ôté ses lunettes noires, mais derrières celles-ci, ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge carmin effrayant. Cela faisait des années maintenant que Deucalion était aveuglé par le jour et que la nuit lui rendait la vue. Il avait tué beaucoup d'alphas dans sa vie, s'emparant de leurs territoires et des loups qu'il avait soumis, et, après une énième bataille, ses yeux n'avaient pas repris leur couleur humaine, trop imbibés du sang que le Démon Loup avait fait coulé.

Oui, le jour l'éblouissait, lui meurtrissait les yeux, mais il était fait pour la nuit, et distinguer les choses aussi clairement lorsque le ciel était noir était un cadeau auquel il n'était pas prêt de renoncer. Attendant que Gérard se prononce – bien que Deucalion sache que celui-ci avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps – il enleva ses lunettes noires et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste, laissant ses yeux rayonner dans la nuit.

La plupart des bêtas derrière lui retinrent leur respiration ou étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise que Deucalion ignora royalement. Bien sûr, il aimait savoir que ses yeux effrayaient les gens, car ses iris incandescents étaient le reflet de son pouvoir et de sa cruauté.

\- Très bien, lâcha finalement le patriarche Argent au bout d'une minute d'intense réflexion totalement feinte. Faisons comme ça. Chris, Silas, vous partez sur la gauche. Chris, je veux que tu les prennes à revers. Aiden, Ethan et Kali, vous allez à droite. L'escadron de Deucalion et le mien resteront ici. Positionnez-vous et attendez mon signal.

Les loups acquiescèrent et se mirent en mouvement en silence. L'escadron de Chris partit le premier, suivit de près par celui de Silas. Deucalion les regarda partir, pensif. Il savait que le fils Argent et la Sentinelle cachaient ou préparaient quelque chose, mais il ne jugea pas ça pertinent d'en informer Gérard. Tant que la trahison ne venait pas de sa meute, le reste ne le regardait pas.

Les deux escadrons marchèrent sur quelques kilomètres, se déployant en arc de cercle tout en se repérant et se dirigeant grâce aux étoiles et à l'odeur de leurs compagnons restés au point de départ. La nuit était anormalement silencieuse, mettant les nerfs des loups à rude épreuve. L'anxiété et l'impatience saturaient l'atmosphère à tel point que Chris dut se forcer à respirer profondément pour ne pas se retrouver à court d'oxygène. Un nœud lui tordait l'estomac et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa fille qui semblait étonnamment beaucoup plus sereine que lui.

Enfin arrivés à destination, les quatre loups sous la surveillance de Chris s'arrêtèrent, attendant le signal qui leur permettrait enfin de foncer dans la bataille. En se décalant légèrement sur le côté, et, grâce à la lueur de la lune, Chris put ou crut distinguer un des Arbres ancestraux à quelques centaines de mètres de là, mais toujours pas le moindre signe des loups de Hale, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Chris tourna la tête vers la droite, tentant d'apercevoir l'escadron de Silas qui s'était arrêté avant eux. Mais, bien que le feuillage des arbres était peu dense à ce moment de l'automne, il ne parvint pas à le voir. Reportant son attention devant lui, Chris expira longuement pour évacuer un maximum de stress et laisser son instinct primal faire surface. La lune était suffisamment ronde pour exciter son loup et, lorsque le hurlement joint des deux alphas retentit, il était prêt.

Allison n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse, bien qu'elle ne laisse rien transparaître en apparence pour ne pas alerter son père qui semblait être dans le même état qu'elle. La jeune fille ne voulait pas être un boulet à son pied et être la cause d'une erreur, aussi se força-t-elle à rester impassible lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans la forêt et prirent position.

La jeune louve détendit sa poigne autour de son arc et elle calma sa respiration. En tant que Sentinelle, elle avait été élevée et entraînée pour des traques comme celle-là. Elle avait appris à rester sur le qui-vive, à être parée à n'importe quelle éventualité. Allison avait assez de sang froid pour décocher une flèche dans le but de _tuer_. En aurait-elle autant si la cible était son grand-père ? Ou pire, sa mère ?

Elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. La seule chose sur laquelle elle devait rester focalisée, c'était cet Arbre, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Un Arbre qui délimitait le périmètre du territoire des Hale. Un Arbre vers lequel elle devrait courir le plus rapidement possible pour tenter de rejoindre l'autre meute, à n'importe quel prix. Son père avait été très clair là-dessus. Allison devait courir sans se retourner.

Au bout d'une attente qui lui sembla interminable, le hurlement des deux loups alphas retentit, lui hérissant les cheveux sur la nuque. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, les bêtas leur répondirent, exaltés. Le glas avait sonné.

\- On y va ! lança Chris lorsque les hurlements eurent saturé la nuit.

Brunski poussa un grognement excité et il se rua sur les pas de Chris qui avait pris la tête. Allison fermait la marche, restant à distance prudente d'Araya Calavera. À quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, la jeune louve put distinguer l'escadron de Silas entre les troncs. Elle croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien de son côté lorsqu'un hurlement furieux lui fit tourner la tête à gauche.

\- Bordel ! s'écria Brunski qui s'était arrêté brusquement en pleine course, ainsi que Sebastian Ross qui paraissait tout aussi déconcerté que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ? aboya Calavera en ralentissant à contrecœur pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ross avait les sourcils froncés et scrutait le tapis de feuilles mortes à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il essaya de faire un pas en avant, il se heurta à un mur crépitant de magie et poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'éloigner comme un animal blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- De la poudre de sorbier ! s'écria Brunski hors de lui.

\- Un piège, murmura Araya en s'approchant prudemment des deux loups.

Elle examina le sol à son tour et vit un cercle de cendres tracé dans les feuilles. Un cercle que seul un druide pouvait concevoir de manière à ce qu'il se referme sur une proie. Mais il était toujours possible de le briser de l'extérieur. Alors qu'Araya leur tournait le dos, Chris et sa fille échangèrent un regard avant que le loup ne fasse un geste vers l'Arbre. Il était encore loin et Allison comprit que le reste du chemin elle devrait le faire seule.

\- Attendez, je vais briser le cercle, fit la femme en s'emparant d'une branche d'arbre.

Chris se raidit. Il savait qu'il devait agir maintenant.

\- Attention ! hurla soudainement Brunski, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose derrière Chris.

Mais avant même que Calavera ou Chris ne fasse un geste pour se retourner, Allison avait bandé son arc et une flèche se fichait dans l'épaule de la louve qui poussa un cri à glacer le sang et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Chris bondit sur la louve et la plaqua au sol de toutes ses forces sans épargner son épaule blessée. Calavera poussa un grognement effaré alors qu'ils roulaient dans les feuilles, Chris essayant de l'immobiliser alors qu'elle tentait de retirer la flèche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi ! hurla la louve en se débattant furieusement, le sang coulant de sa blessure.

\- Non ! Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !

\- Lâche-là, sale traître ! cria Brunski en regardant tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un moyen de se libérer.

Malheureusement pour lui, les pièges de l'émissaire des Hale étaient sans faille. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que les deux prisonniers puissent s'échapper sans une aide extérieure. Et, de toute évidence, si Araya Calavera ne leur donnait pas un coup de pouce, ce n'était pas Chris Argent qui allait le faire. _Traître_. Il était maintenant évident qu'il était de mèche avec Jordan Parrish. Il fallait absolument alerter les alphas.

De son côté Araya Calavera, qui n'était pas une louve à se laisser faire, réussissait quand même à mettre Chris en difficulté malgré sa blessure. Elle ignora la douleur lancinante dans son épaule et mordit violemment le loup au cou qui hurla, le sang giclant à de la blessure.

\- Papa ! s'écria Allison en sortant de son immobilité.

\- Va-t'en Allison ! Va rejoindre la meute ! C'est un ordre !

La jeune louve hésita un instant, mais, voyant que son père reprenait le dessus, elle reprit sa course après un dernier regard pour lui. Elle courait si vite, sautant par-dessus les obstacles, évitant les pièges, qu'elle avait l'impression de voler. Et, malgré le vent qui fouettait son visage et sifflait à ses oreilles, elle continuait distinctement d'entendre les bruits de bagarre derrière elle. Allison resta concentrée, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'Arbre, le calme l'envahissait. Elle avait fait le plus dur. Elle avait tiré la première flèche.

Silas avait suivi la progression de Chris de loin, le gardant toujours dans son champ de vision au cas où il se retrouve en mauvaise posture. Mais lorsque le signal des alphas avait retenti, il s'était concentré sur sa propre mission. Les pièges. Il devait mener son escadron dans les pièges qui jalonnaient leur route jusqu'au premier Arbre. Une chance qu'il sache précisément où ils se trouvaient… Silas s'était élancé en même temps que l'escadron de Chris, courant droit vers le premier cercle de sorbier en espérant que le maximum de loups tombe dedans. En particulier ce connard de Haigh qui commençait à lui taper sévèrement sur le système.

Il fut un instant distrait par des cris provenant de sa gauche et il vit que deux des loups de Chris étaient maintenant prisonniers. Une bonne chose. Cela en faisait deux en moins à combattre plus tard. En revanche, cette sorcière de Calavera ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il devait à tout prix rejoindre Chris pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'ils se regroupent. Mais avant ça, il devait s'occuper de ses propres parasites.

Sans regarder au sol, la Sentinelle bondit par-dessus le premier piège et tout de suite au-dessus du deuxième qui lui succédait et il continua à courir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, lorsque les premiers cris retentirent derrière lui, il ralentit avant de s'arrêter pour faire face à la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Pour sa plus grande déception, Haigh n'était pas tombé dans le premier piège, ni même dans le second, les deux poissons à être pris dans ses filets étaient Roman Cox et Aspens Simmon, deux bêtas de Deucalion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! éclata Caël Miller en s'arrêtant à côté de Brunski, quelques mètres derrière la Sentinelle. Silas !

Celui-ci revint prudemment sur ses pas, regardant les deux barrières magiques entourer les bêtas avec une satisfaction qu'il ne laissa pas transparaître. Il y en avait encore deux à éliminer de la course après tout. Il faudrait que ce soit rapide et discret.

\- Silas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Simmon qui essayait de sortir du cercle de sorbier sans grand succès.

\- Un piège, murmura le loup en regardant Haigh et Miller s'approcher des deux capturés.

\- C'est un coup du sorcier ! gronda le deuxième bêta prisonnier.

Haigh, qui s'était agenouillé pour observer les cendres de plus près, eut la brillante idée d'en approcher sa main et, avant même que son compagnon ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour l'avertir du danger, il s'était déjà brulé et se relevait après avoir poussé un cri de douleur.

\- Putain, ça fait mal ! beugla-t-il en assassinant le sol du regard.

\- Brisez le cercle ! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour briser le cercle ! fit Cox d'un ton pressant. Dépêchez-vous, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres.

A cet instant précis, le hurlement d'un autre loup retentit et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la source du son qui n'était autre que Chris Argent. Celui-ci était toujours aux prises avec Calavera et venait d'être plutôt gravement blessé à en juger par l'odeur de sang qui leur assaillit les narines. Quelques instants plus tard, la fille Argent se mettait à fuir vers les Arbres tandis que son père essayait de se défaire de la poigne de la louve qui l'attaquait.

\- Je savais que ce salopard de Chris était un traître ! beugla Haigh. Enfoiré ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Il faut prévenir Gérard ! geignit Miller clairement inquiet par la tournure que prenait les événements. Il y a sûrement d'autres traîtres dans nos rangs ! Silas, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Les loups se tournèrent vers ce dernier, attendant qu'il leur fournisse une réponse. Silas était habitué à cette sorte de déférence. Il était dans les petits papiers de Gérard depuis longtemps, tous les loups de la meute lui faisaient confiance et l'écoutaient. Silas était connu pour être taciturne, renfermé, mais principalement parce qu'il était une Sentinelle impitoyable. Depuis que sa femme était morte, tout le monde se plaisait à dire que son cœur s'était glacé. Mais c'était faux. La rage le consumait comme au premier jour. Son besoin de vengeance était toujours aussi fort. C'était Gérard qui avait tué sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur. Lorsque Stilinski avait été renversé, elle s'était rebellée et avait fini comme les autres protestants.

\- Silas !

La voix de Miller le ramena à l'instant présent et il chassa le souvenir de sa femme d'un battement de paupière.

\- Vous, vous n'allez rien faire du tout.

La surprise leur fit écarquiller les yeux et, sans hésiter un instant ou sans ressentir le moindre remord, Silas bondit vers Haigh et lui arracha la tête en une fraction de seconde, immortalisant l'expression de surprise sur son visage cruel. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel personne ne sut comment réagir à l'attaque fulgurante. Puis, Silas jeta la tête sur le côté alors que le corps de Haigh s'écroulait sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, les dernières pulsations du cœur faisant jaillir des giclées de sang par intermittence, arrosant la Sentinelle.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, les bêtas semblèrent récupérer leurs esprits et Caël prit les jambes à son cou. Silas ne tenta même pas de le rattraper. Le bougre était sacrément rapide et se lancer à ses trousses ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il devait rejoindre Chris et se débarrasser de la sorcière espagnole.

\- Qu-que…, balbutia Simmon les yeux écarquillés et la peur suintant de tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, répondit Silas d'une voix calme. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin qu'il se taise.

Les deux bêtas restèrent silencieux, attendant leur mort avec une certaine résignation dans les yeux. Mais, pour leur plus grande surprise, la Sentinelle se détourna d'eux et se mit à courir dans une autre direction, ne leur accordant même pas un regard. Le message était clair : ils étaient hors jeu, leur mort était inutile.

\- On attend plus que toi, Peter, déclara Gérard d'une voix suave.

Il venait de donner le signal de départ en cœur avec Deucalion, et ils n'attendaient maintenant plus que Peter Hale daigne les conduire aux premiers Arbres. Ce qu'il tardait d'ailleurs à faire. Les loups étaient au summum de leur excitation et les deux alphas n'allaient plus pouvoir les retenir bien longtemps alors que la lune montait dans le ciel. Avec un grognement impatient, Gérard fusilla Peter des yeux qui se contenta de lui retourner un sourire tout à fait odieux.

\- Je vous conduis aux Arbres avec la promesse que tu me laisseras m'occuper de Derek, dit-il avec nonchalance.

\- C'est une blague ?! explosa l'alpha, les yeux scintillant de colère. Il me semble qu'on en a déjà discuté, Hale, et qu'on était parvenu à un accord ! Tu peux avoir Derek, mais tu dégages ensuite !

\- Oui, oui, oui, je préférais vérifier que tu n'avais pas oublié, sourit Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur. C'est part là, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Les alphas lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis par le reste de leurs escadrons. Deucalion devait reconnaître que Peter Hale avait un certain cran qu'on ne pouvait lui dénier. C'était un loup auquel on ne pouvait pas se fier, il était manipulateur, torve et rusé, mais il avait une classe avérée.

Ils mirent moins de dix minutes avant d'arriver à la lisière des premiers Arbres centenaires et Deucalion leva le visage, s'imprégnant de la magie des lieux. Bien sûr, cette magie était dispersée, affaiblie par le drame qui s'était déroulé ici huit ans plus tôt, mais elle était encore là, dormante, attendant qu'un couple d'alphas plus puissants s'emparent des lieux. Au moment où Gérard allait ouvrir la bouche pour ordonner à Peter de reculer, ils entendirent du bruit sur leur gauche et les loups se tendirent, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Caël Miller surgit entre les arbres, l'air franchement paniqué.

\- Alpha ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers eux avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Gérard Argent, haletant.

\- Caël ? s'étonna le patriarche en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi as-tu déserté ton poste ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, nom de Dieu ?!

Le bêta, toujours aussi apeuré, parvint à reprendre suffisamment de souffle pour dire d'une traite :

\- On a été trahi ! Silas et Chris se sont retournés contre nous ! Brunski est mort ! La…La forêt est truffée de piège de sorbier !

\- QUOI ? s'écria Gérard la voix grondante.

\- Aspen et Roman sont tombés dans un piège et Silas…

\- Qu'est-ce que Silas a fait ? demanda Deucalion, tendu au maximum.

\- Il a décapité Haigh, finit Miller les yeux fous. J'ai réussi à m'échapper pour venir vous prévenir…

Gérard semblait presque être en état de choc et les bêtas murmuraient entre eux, perdant un peu de leurs superbes. Il y avait des traîtres parmi eux, bien sûr que ça les refroidissaient.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que Silas…_Silas_ est un traître ? gronda Gérard après avoir digéré la nouvelle.

\- O-Oui, alpha.

Dans sa fureur, le patriarche Argent lacéra un arbre de ses griffes, le saignant avec satisfaction. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien venir voir ? De la part de son fils, ce n'était pas étonnant, il n'avait jamais eu foi en cet incapable, mais Silas ? Il avait de grands projets pour sa fidèle Sentinelle, sa désillusion était à la hauteur de sa colère. Son courroux serait infernal.

\- Nous devons continuer, intervint Peter.

\- Il faut prévenir les autres, dit Miller qui n'était plus essoufflé.

Gérard hocha la tête avant de leva la tête et de pousser un hurlement effrayant en direction de la lune. C'était un vrai signal d'alarme, tous les loups qui l'entendraient sauront qu'ils devraient se tenir sur leurs gardes, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…Après que le hurlement se fut éteint dans la nuit, Gérard se tourna vers son émissaire et l'attrapa vertement par le bras, se fichant de la blesser avec ses griffes. Il la poussa devant lui tandis que Jennifer suivait le mouvement, un sourire presque espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu jubiles, petite ingrate, grogna Gérard à l'oreille de la druide prisonnière qui était tout, sauf jubilante. Parce que ça ne durera pas. Quels que soient ces pièges, la meute Hale ne sera pas sauvée de l'extinction, bien au contraire.

Morell poussa un gémissement plaintif, se trouvant dans un état quasi comateux. Son corps la faisait souffrir, elle était fatiguée, elle avait soif, la nuit ne faisait que renforcer ses peurs et elle priait depuis longtemps pour que l'inconscience vienne la chercher. Autant dire que la pauvre ne savait plus vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Jennifer, fit Deucalion d'un ton autoritaire, révèle les pièges.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire heureux. Elle allait enfin être utile. Jennifer Black attendait ce moment avec impatience et il était enfin arrivé. Sans mot dire, elle resserra sa poigne sur la malheureuse émissaire, puisant dans ses ressources pour économiser les siennes. Marine Morell n'aurait pas besoin de sa magie. En fait, elle n'en aurait certainement plus l'utilité dans la mort, alors autant ne pas faire de gâchis…

Offrant son visage opalescent à la lune ronde, Jennifer Black ferma les yeux et concentra toute la magie à laquelle elle avait accès avant de la projeter. Une onde flamboyante surgit de nulle part et balaya les bois qui s'étendaient devant eux, les illuminant une brève minute. Les bêtas écarquillèrent les yeux devant un tel spectacle, impressionnés par tant de pouvoir. Ils n'imaginaient même pas qu'un druide était capable d'une telle chose. Mais Jennifer Black n'était pas n'importe qu'elle druide. Elle était le Darrach de Deucalion.

Lorsque l'onde finit par se dissiper et que la nuit reprit possession de la forêt, seuls les pièges restèrent lumineux. La poudre de sorbier était devenue phosphorescence, d'une agréable couleur violette absolument immanquable pour des yeux de loups-garous.

\- Joli, murmura un bêta derrière eux.

\- On y va, ordonna Gérard tout en poussant Morell devant lui. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Les loups se remirent en route sans un bruit, évitant soigneusement les pièges qui s'éteignaient après leur passage. Gérard reprenait peu à peu confiance, sentant que le village des Hale se rapprochait petit à petit. Il était près du but. Malheureusement, un cri vint perturber ses pensées, déchirant la nuit et faisant s'arrêter leur petite troupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Deucalion d'une voix forte en se retournant.

\- C'est Suri, fit une louve. Elle est tombée dans un trou.

Les bêtas avaient formé un cercle autour du trou en question, s'inquiétant de savoir comment allait la louve. Apparemment elle s'était brisée la jambe en tombant. Gérard s'approcha du piège avant de fusiller Jennifer des yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu avais révélé_ tous _leurs petits tours !

\- Simplement ceux avec de la poudre de sorbier, répondit l'émissaire sans paraître désolée pour le sort de sa compagne de meute.

Le trou était plutôt profond, au moins trois mètres, et il avait été dissimulé par des feuilles et des branchages. Un piège rudimentaire, mais qui avait quand même fonctionné.

\- Est-ce que tu peux remonter ? demanda un bêta à la louve en se penchant au-dessus du trou.

\- Pas avant d'avoir guéri, gémit celle-ci en essayant de réprimer sa douleur. Partez, je vous rejoins après.

\- Vous l'avez entendu ?! beugla Deucalion. On y va !

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils repartirent, en laissant un bêta derrière, mais en étant plus vigilants que jamais.

Ethan et Aiden allaient s'élancer lorsqu'ils reçurent l'avertissement de Gérard. La forêt était minée. Et en plus d'être minée, il y avait des traîtres. Voilà pourquoi les jumeaux gardèrent à l'œil les deux bêtas d'Argent alors qu'ils avançaient entre les arbres à pas de loups, scrutant le sol et les alentours à la recherche de pièges.

\- Gérard sous-estime la meute Hale, chuchota Ethan à son frère alors qu'ils progressaient côte à côte.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Il faut qu'on reste prudent, les traîtres sont parmi nous.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Matt Daehler et Adrian Harris qui faisaient partie de leur escadron. Le premier semblait plutôt inoffensif, mais le deuxième était un des préférés de Gérard, ce qui signifiait qu'il était cruel et assoiffé de sang, comme son maître. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit un traître, aussi les jumeaux se détendirent-ils un peu après s'être concertés du regard. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, passant les premiers Arbres, lorsqu'Aiden plaqua son bras sur la poitrine de son frère, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Attention, regarde, dit-il en lui désignant le sol.

Un cercle de cendre. De la poudre de sorbier sans aucun doute. Ethan remercia son frère d'un bref hochement de tête avant de contourner l'obstacle.

\- Putain, merde !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir que le jeunot de la meute Argent avait été moins vigilant qu'eux et se retrouvait piégé comme un lapin.

\- C'est malin, grogna Harris en adressant un sourire malveillant au photographe. Faudrait qu't'apprennes à r'garder où tu marches, abruti.

\- Ta gueule, rétorqua Aiden en s'approchant du piège.

Il l'étudia un instant avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers son frère.

\- On y va, il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Quoi ? Vous pouvez pas me laisser là ! s'écria Matt.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Ethan. On va pas se brûler pour toi. De toute façon, tu ne nous servirais à rien. On se casse.

Après un dernier regard pour le bêta, les jumeaux reprirent leur chemin, bientôt rejoints par Adrian qui n'avait put s'empêcher de lancer quelques dernières petites piques au pauvre prisonnier…

\- Pleure pas, bébé ! On viendra te récupérer quand on aura saigné les Hale !

\- Connards !

Harris éclata de rire et évita aisément un piège, de plus en plus pressé d'en découdre.

L'escadron de Kali reçut le message de Gérard quelques secondes trop tard. Ils s'étaient déjà engagés entre les Arbres lorsque Violet tomba dans le premier piège. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas droit à la poudre de sorbier, mais subit un sort bien plus cruel. Elle avait posé le pied gauche dans un piège à loups. Un vrai piège à loups.

Son hurlement de douleur avait fait se figer tous les autres bêtas qui s'étaient retournés, crocs et griffes dehors, prêts à faire face à la menace. Lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé ce qui se passait, Garret était déjà à côté de son ami, agenouillé prêt du piège en essayant de trouver un moyen de la libérer alors qu'elle criait toujours de douleur. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les dents s'étaient refermées sur le mollet de Violet, déchiquetant la chair jusqu'à l'os.

\- Libère-moi ! hurla-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage. Libère-moi !

\- J'essaye ! répondit le garçon alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces d'écarter les dents du piège pour la délivrer.

Mais ce n'était pas un piège ordinaire. Il était scellé. Scellé par la magie. Et lorsque Garret s'en rendit compte, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Seul un druide pouvait la libérer, et il n'en était pas un.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Libère ma jambe !

\- Je… Je…, balbutia le garçon choqué.

\- Ça suffit, claqua Kali en les rejoignant après avoir entendu le hurlement de Gérard Argent.

Elle attrapa Garret par le col de son blouson et le força à se remettre debout. Le garçon y parvint difficilement, trébuchant lorsque la louve le relâcha, impitoyable. Lorsque le bêta fit mine de vouloir rester aux côtés de son amie, Kali s'impatienta.

\- On y va ! Dépêche-toi morveux avant que l'envie ne me prenne de t'égorger moi-même !

\- Mais, Violet…

\- Elle aurait dû être plus prudente ! s'exclama Ennis qui les avait rejoints.

Si Kali était impitoyable, le géant l'était deux fois plus. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Garret s'en sorte si facilement. Ennis l'empoigna à son tour et le força à reprendre sa marche, le traînant à sa suite. Sanaa Webb, la cinquième louve de l'escadron, s'efforça de ne pas regarder derrière elle, occultant les sanglots de la pauvre fille laisser en arrière. Ici, c'était la loi de la jungle. On se débarrassait des plus faibles, tant pis pour eux.

Lorsqu'Allison débarqua enfin dans le village, elle était à bout de souffle, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre autour d'elle à part le tambourinement du sang dans ses tempes. Lorsque la jeune louve s'arrêta, elle vit deux bêtas courir vers elle, Scott et le mignon blondinet, Isaac, si elle se souvenait bien. Ils se stoppèrent devant elle, parlant à toute vitesse bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement, le blond posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle parvint petit à petit à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Scott ! Laisse là souffler ! Regarde-là, elle peut à peine tenir debout ! Respire, Allison, tu es en sécurité pour le moment.

_Pour le moment_, c'était bien le mot. Allison devait les avertir, elle devait leur dire…Mais apparemment, elle n'en eut pas besoin puisque l'autre bêta, Scott, avait déjà son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Derek ? C'est Scott. Allison est là. Ils sont là.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !

La suite de la bataille au prochain chapitre, qui, j'espère, arrivera rapidement, comme vous j'imagine !

J'écrirai plus vite si vous m'envoyez des fleurs !

Les nouveaux followers et favorites sont bienvenus, donnez votre avis aussi ! Ne soyez pas timides !

**PS :** Avez-vous vu mes lecteurs ? J'offre une récompense pour qui les débusquera !

Bizz


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: voici la deuxième partie de la bataille avec pas mal d'action ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai écrit plutôt vite donc je prie pour que ça ne paraisse pas baclé…Vous me direz ça )

**Note de moi **: Alors un gros merci à **Voidonce **qui a corrigé diligemment ce chapitre et a éviter que des ENORMITÉS ne soient publiées juste pour vos jolis petits yeux (et pour m'épargner l'envie d'aller me terrer dans un trou jusqu'à ce que les lois orthographiques et que le passé simple changent ou disparaissent…_car OUI, les gens de là-haut ne veulent plus qu'on enseigne le passé simple à l'école, parce que à quoi bon ? ça ne sert à rien !)_

* * *

**RAR : **

**Guest : **merci pour ton commentaire et ta petite remarque ! Je suis directement allée corriger cette petite confusion ! J'espère que la suite de la bataille te plaira ! On se voit en bas !

**Exelya** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

**Unicorn** : Merci ! j'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût !

**nanie : **Merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci encore plus ! A bientôt !

**Drayy **: Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**Chapitre 17**

\- Derek ? C'est Scott. Allison est là. Ils sont là.

La jeune louve avait repris son souffle et ne quittait pas le bêta des yeux, essayant de discerner la voix de l'alpha à l'autre bout du fil. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre les mots à travers les grognements, le loup brun lui tendit son portable. Allison hésita un instant avant de s'en emparer et de le porter à son oreille. Elle entendit alors distinctement la respiration calme, mais néanmoins rauque de l'alpha et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Allison, fit Derek Hale au téléphone. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

C'était clairement un ordre et la jeune fille s'exécuta avant même d'y penser.

\- Ils sont là, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Les pièges ont fonctionné. Mon père a conduit la moitié de notre escadron dedans, mais il se bat toujours contre Araya Calavera. J-Je…Il m'a dit de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Il a bien fait. Qu'en est-il de Silas ?

\- Il s'est occupé des siens, mais je crois que Miller s'est enfui.

Il y eut un instant de silence au bout du fil avant que Derek ne pousse un soupir.

\- Il ira sûrement faire un état de la situation à son alpha. Ça va se passer plus vite que prévu. Repasse-moi Scott.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire qui avait un pli soucieux sur le front. Il écouta en silence son alpha lui donner des instructions de dernières minutes avant de finir par un « OK » et de raccrocher.

\- On tient nos positions, dit-il avec une force digne d'un alpha dans la voix. Les autres bêtas sont déployés à un kilomètre à l'intérieur de la Ronde. On ne va pas tarder à voir nos premiers ennemis arriver. Vous êtes prêts ?

Pour toute réponse, Allison hocha la tête et attrapa une flèche dans son carquois avant de l'encocher. Kira, elle, se contenta de dégainer son katana du fourreau attaché dans son dos sous le regard un peu surpris et très admirateur de Scott. Ce dernier avait toujours pensé que cette arme n'était que de la déco. Mais à en juger par l'aspect affûté de la lame, c'était tout le contraire. Les Yukimura possédaient beaucoup de babioles de ce type accrochées aux murs de leur maison, donc la confusion de Scott était compréhensible. Finalement, en voyant sa petite-amie tenir le katana d'une poigne ferme comme une vraie professionnelle, l'admiration prit entièrement le pas sur la surprise. Ça, c'était sa louve.

Kira, qui avait remarqué le regard de Scott du coin de l'œil, échangea un sourire complice avec Allison. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'une comme pour l'autre, qu'elles étaient toutes deux des guerrières. La vie avait fait d'elles des louves fortes, et elles ne s'en plaignaient pas, il était bon d'avoir du pouvoir ces temps-ci.

Isaac se rapprocha de Scott, se mettant inconsciemment devant Allison. Son béguin pour la louve n'avait fait que s'amplifier ces derniers jours à force de la côtoyer, et il s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus fort et de plus singulier.

Scott lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se figer brusquement lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement devant lui. Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur la forêt et Isaac et lui eurent à peine le temps de sortir leurs griffes et de se transformer que l'escadron de Kali fondait sur eux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Violet derrière eux, la colère de Garrett n'avait fait que s'amplifier, prenant une telle ampleur qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à se venger. Se venger du mal qui avait été fait à sa meilleure amie, toujours coincée dans cet immonde piège à loups. Alors, lorsqu'il discerna ses premiers ennemis, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il n'attendit même pas les ordres de Kali avant de fondre sur le premier bêta qui se trouvait sur son chemin, semant la pagaille parmi les loups de Hale. Le garçon sur qui il s'était rué, un grand blond tout mince, avait été surpris par la rapidité de son attaque et le blesser fut extrêmement facile.

\- Isaac ! cria son frère en voyant le visage du blondinet se mettre à saigner.

Isaac parut se reprendre en entendant la voix de Scott et il s'ébroua avant de riposter, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Le loup qu'il avait en face de lui ne semblait pas sain d'esprit, en fait, il paraissait complètement déséquilibré, raison de plus pour s'en méfier. Le sang qui coulait de sa joue avait excité les autres loups et ramené Allison sur terre. La jeune fille, surprise par la violence de Garrett, ancien compagnon de meute, ne tergiversa pas une minute avant de bander son arc. Au moment même où elle allait décocher sa flèche pour protéger Isaac, une louve la mit à terre, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son arme, et se mit à la frapper sans hésitation. Ses coups étaient rapides, à peine espacés, et lorsqu'un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre, Allison eut la respiration coupée. La louve, un peu sonnée par cette attaque fulgurante, tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté, tentant d'appeler Kira à l'aide, mais celle-ci semblait trop occupée à fixer le loup qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire carnivore.

Kira était tout à fait consciente qu'Allison était en mauvaise posture, très mauvaise. Elle avait vu la jeune louve lâcher son arc et se faire mettre à terre par une ennemie, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pas quand une montagne de muscles se dirigeait vers elle à pas sûrs avec la promesse de la mettre en pièces qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses petits yeux.

\- Scott ! appela-t-elle d'une voix vacillante en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune fille osa jeter un coup d'œil à son petit-ami seulement pour le voir aux prises avec la louve dominante. Une grande femme brune au sourire cruel et aux crocs aiguisés qui se promenait pieds nus. Kira en convint rapidement que son adversaire était moins effrayant et certainement moins puissant que cette femme malgré son apparence, aussi n'essaya-t-elle plus de détourner l'attention de Scott, craignant de le blesser indirectement.

Rapidement, Kira reposa ses yeux sur son adversaire qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle et qui la jaugeait du regard sans cesser de sourire. Il devait penser qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, mais elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable, songea la jeune asiatique en reprenant confiance et en affirmant sa poigne sur son katana. Les deux loups commencèrent à se tourner lentement autour, occultant les bruits des bagarres qui faisaient rage à côté d'eux.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux ça, petite ? demanda le monstre de muscles qui lui faisait face. Si tu te soumets, je jure que ta mort sera rapide.

\- Dans tes rêves, cracha Kira.

La jeune louve poussa un cri de guerre et bondit sur son adversaire tout en fendant l'air de sa lame. Malheureusement, elle frappa dans le vide. Le loup était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné malgré sa masse. Lorsque Kira retomba sur le sol, les genoux fléchis, elle se retourna à temps pour éviter un coup du bêta qui n'avait pas hésité avant de l'attaquer par-derrière. La jeune louve roula sur le sol, se mettant hors de sa portée avant de céder à la tentation de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à son petit-ami.

Dire que Scott était en mauvaise posture était un euphémisme. Il affrontait vaillamment la louve, essayant de l'atteindre et de lui porter un coup, mais il était évident que celle-ci ne faisait que jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Elle le fit tourner en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, le laissant s'épuiser tout seul, riant de son manque d'adresse tout en l'asticotant verbalement.

\- Alors c'est ça un bêta entraîné de Derek Hale ? Tu es à peine plus effrayant qu'un chaton à qui on viendrait de tirer la queue ! C'est pitoyable !

Scott poussa un grognement sourd avant de passer à l'offensive une nouvelle fois, bien déterminer à blesser cette louve arrogante. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire, en plus d'être bien plus expérimentée que lui, n'eut aucun scrupule à user de la ruse la moins fair-play du monde. En effet, Kali, voyant le jeune se ruer vers elle comme un taureau énervé, l'avait attrapé par le bras sans essayer de l'éviter, et lui avait donné un violent coup de genoux dans une partie pour la moins sensible. Scott perdit son souffle alors qu'une douleur effroyable vrillait son corps tout entier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri que la louve avait enfoncé ses griffes horriblement longues dans son ventre sans marquer un temps d'hésitation.

Scott cilla une fois, puis deux, avant qu'un torrent de sang ne vienne mouiller son t-shirt. Kali dégagea ses griffes et fit un pas en arrière, le regardant vaciller avec une intense satisfaction. Cependant, elle eut la surprise de constater que le bêta était plus endurant qu'elle ne le pensait puisqu'il ne s'effondra pas sur le sol comme une chiffe molle. Le garçon porta une main tremblante à sa blessure et regarda le sang maculer ses doigts tandis que son visage pâlissait horriblement. Son corps tentait déjà de guérir et le flot continu d'hémoglobine qui coulait de la plaie commençait à devenir moins abondant. Scott s'obligea à respirer profondément, apportant le plus d'oxygène possible à ses poumons avant de lever la tête et de poser les yeux sur la louve qui l'avait si grièvement blessé.

Kali le regardait toujours en souriant, même si la surprise était lisible dans ses yeux. Peut-être pensait-elle que Scott allait s'effondrer raide mort après son coup, mais le bêta, bien qu'il eût une pensée d'adieu pour la progéniture qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus avoir (Kira voudrait-elle toujours bien de lui ?), rassembla ses forces et bondit sur Kali avec toute la force de son désespoir.

La louve, ne s'attendant clairement pas à une telle attitude, fut lente à réagir, et lorsqu'elle le fit, se mettant rapidement hors de portée du bêta pugnace, mais affaibli, elle put sentir un picotement dans son bras. Baissant les yeux vers celui-ci, elle vit les trois longues estafilades que Scott avait gravées dans sa chair. Il avait réussi à l'atteindre. La blessure n'avait certes pas la même ampleur que la sienne, mais il était heureux d'avoir pu la marquer avant de mourir. Parce qu'il allait mourir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. À en juger par le regard que la louve posa sur lui, ce serait même une mort lente et très douloureuse.

Cependant, à l'instant même où Kali fit un pas dans sa direction, il y eut du mouvement derrière elle, attirant leur attention. Le soulagement envahit Scott lorsqu'il vit les renforts arriver. C'était Chris et Silas qui se dirigeaient vers eux en courant. La Sentinelle évalua rapidement la situation et échangea un regard avec le fils Argent avant de brusquement bifurquer et de passer devant eux sans s'arrêter. Il devait rejoindre une autre section qui aurait plus besoin de lui. Avec Chris, ils s'en sortiraient.

Kali écarquilla les yeux lorsque Chris se rua sur elle comme un bolide lancé à deux cents kilomètres à l'heure. Le loup l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua au sol dans les règles de l'art, la tête de la louve heurtant violemment le sol. Néanmoins, elle reprit très vite ses esprits. Ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, elle tenta de se dégager et y parvint presque jusqu'à ce que ce maudit louveteau vienne prêter main-forte à l'autre.

À eux deux, Chris et Scott parvinrent à mettre Kali hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors que Chris la maintenant fermement au sol, Scott attrapa une pierre cachée dans les feuilles mortes et assomma la louve de toutes ses forces. La pierre heurta son crâne avec un bruit mat, et elle tourna immédiatement de l'œil, son corps devenant flasque dans l'étreinte de Chris qui la relâcha avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Chris aida Scott à se remettre debout avant de se tourner pour se mettre à chercher sa fille du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, son corps tout entier se glaça. Elle était au sol, sur le dos, cachée par son assaillante qui semblait à peine blessée et qui s'apprêtait à assener le coup fatal. La suite sembla se passer au ralenti pour Chris. Il se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de Scott et se mit à courir vers sa fille, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Bien sûr, il ne vit pas Allison récupérer son arc, il ne la vit pas non plus encocher une flèche, les mains sûres, non, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut la pointe en Argent sortir du dos de la louve de Deucalion, la stoppant en plein élan meurtrier.

Chris se figea brusquement, la regardant tomber en avant, avant que le soulagement n'envahisse sa poitrine. Sa fille se dégagea du cadavre et se remit debout tant bien que mal, tenant son arc serré dans son poing. Elle avait du sang au coin des lèvres et sa peau était bleue par endroit, mais sinon, Allison était entière. Remise de son choc, la jeune louve courut au secours d'Isaac, bientôt rejointe par Scott et son père qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqués dans la confusion de la bataille. À eux quatre, ils parvinrent à se débarrasser de Garrett qui tourna simplement de l'œil lorsque Chris lui brisa une jambe. Chochotte.

\- Allison, souffla Chris.

\- Kira ! Où est Kira ? l'interrompit brusquement Scott avec une voix paniquée.

\- Là-bas ! s'écria Isaac en pointant du doigt la jeune fille aux prises avec un bêta que Chris reconnut comme étant Ennis.

Les deux combattants s'étaient éloignés d'une cinquantaine de mètres des autres, et aucun ne semblait avoir pris le dessus sur l'autre. Ennis avait beau être grand, fort et indubitablement redoutable, Kira était maligne et rapide, aussi avait-elle évité la quasi-totalité des coups qu'il avait essayé de lui porter. Allison ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de se ruer aux secours de la jeune fille, n'entendant pas son père lui hurler de ne pas y aller.

Cependant, au moment où Allison parvenait aux côtés de Kira, une aura rougeoyante se mit à briller autour de celle-ci, la freinant dans sa course. La jeune louve s'arrêta et regarda le phénomène avec des yeux écarquillés sans comprendre ce qui se passait. L'immense loup-garou ne semblait pas non plus saisir ce qui se passait avec la gamine asiatique, mais il ne perdit pas son temps en réflexions. Il avait une opportunité de passer à l'attaque et il s'en empara. Sans attendre, il se lança vers Kira, véloce et déterminé, mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit, la gosse disparut. Non, elle ne disparut pas, en fait, elle se déplaça si rapidement pour ses yeux qu'il ne distingua plus ses mouvements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son maudit cure-dent s'était enfoncé dans son épaule le faisant hurler de douleur et le mettant à genoux.

Kira dégagea sa lame et allait lui offrir la mort lorsque la main de Scott l'arrêta, la ramenant au présent. Elle détourna les yeux de sa victime pour se plonger dans ceux de son petit-ami alors que Chris arrivait et envoyait Ennis dans les limbes d'un puissant crochet du droit.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda le loup le plus âgé après une minute d'un silence religieux pendant lequel ils essayèrent tous de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits.

\- Ça va, répondit Kira en rengainant son katana dans son fourreau.

\- Je pense que j'ai quelques côtes cassées, mais c'est en train de guérir, fit Allison en se palpant précautionneusement le ventre.

\- Scott tu es blessé, dit Isaac d'une voix tendue en s'approchant de son frère.

Il voulut examiner la blessure, mais Scott le tint à l'écart et essaya de lui sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace douloureuse. Chris s'approcha à son tour et souleva le maillot de Scott avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'étendue de la blessure.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, déclara-t-il. Mieux vaut aller voir Deaton tout de suite.

\- Mais c'est déjà en train de guérir ! protesta Scott.

\- Ne discute pas, intervint Kira d'une voix dure.

Scott poussa un soupir, mais acquiesça. Ils avaient raison. Malgré le fait que son corps était déjà en train de récupérer, il était faible et ne pourrait engager un autre combat avant au moins une bonne heure. Cependant, alors que Kira et Chris s'étaient mis de chaque côté de lui pour le soutenir, le bêta eut la force de pencher la tête en arrière et de pousser un long hurlement lupin teinté de victoire.

Lorsque Braeden entendit le cri de Scott, elle releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant la confiance se répandre dans chaque fibre de son corps. Scott s'en était sorti, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un escadron en moins et des bêtas en plus pour protéger le village et la prunelle de Derek. Alors qu'elle allait pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, un cri de Jackson lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

\- Droit devant ! hurla le bêta alors qu'un ennemi venait de surgir d'entre les arbres et se ruait vers eux à grande vitesse.

Braeden le reconnut. Il s'agissait d'Adrian Harris, un des petits chouchous de Gérard. Mais pourquoi était-il seul ? Mais où étaient passés les autres ? À peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'elle fut heurtée de plein fouet par un loup qui venait de bondir d'un buisson sur sa droite. Braeden et son assaillant roulèrent par terre et la louve parvint à se dégager de son poids avant de se remettre sur pied, n'hésitant pas à sortir un de ses fameux poignards accrochés à sa ceinture. Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard, un autre loup, en tout point similaire à celui qui lui faisait face, arriva de nulle part.

\- Je prends le deuxième jumeau ! s'écria Jackson.

\- Et nous on s'occupe d'Harris, gronda Jordan qui était fermement campé sur ses deux jambes, attendant le bêta.

Jackson, comme il l'avait annoncé, lança une offensive contre le jumeau qui ne se battait pas avec Braden. Ils engagèrent un combat dans lequel chacun essayait d'évaluer la force et les aptitudes de l'autre. Mais les deux ennemis se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient de force égale. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, la même carrure et la même détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils surent tous les deux que la victoire ne pourrait être due qu'à une erreur de l'autre. Aussi ne fallait-il pas en faire…

De son côté, Lydia avait complètement pris Jordan au dépourvu en se jetant sur Harris qui parut aussi surpris que lui. Une peur terrible lui tordit les entrailles, la peur que Lydia puisse être blessée. Il connaissait Harris et il savait que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à abattre une louve, même une aussi jolie et forte que sa Lydia. Jordan sortit de son immobilité lorsqu'il entendit la louve pousser un cri de douleur et il la rejoignit immédiatement. Harris l'avait agrippée par les cheveux et Lydia grognait furieusement tout en se débattant. Jordan parvint difficilement à les séparer, mais aussitôt que sa belle fut hors de portée de l'ennemi, il se plaça entre eux, faisant barrage de son corps.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Harris riposte aussi vite. D'ordinaire, le loup était beaucoup plus lent – et plus lâche, il fallait bien le dire –, mais là, il semblait empli d'une témérité qui le poussa à planter sans vergogne ses crocs dans l'épaule de Jordan qui hurla de douleur avant de reculer tel un loup blessé. Il regarda le visage de Harris se déformer en un sourire hideux tout en tentant de réprimer sa douleur. Cependant, au moment où le bêta allait de nouveau attaquer, il cligna des yeux, son sourire glissant de son visage pour ne laisser qu'une expression surprise et choquée sur ses traits. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait face contre terre, un couteau planté entre les omoplates et une Lydia furieuse debout derrière lui.

Jordan était pétrifié. Il n'avait même pas vu, ni même senti la jeune louve quitter son flanc pour se faufiler derrière Harris, trop préoccupé qu'il eût été par la douleur lancinante dans son épaule.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! s'écria Lydia la colère clairement lisible sur son visage. Ne me mets plus jamais à l'écart !

Jordan allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il vit Jackson se faire brusquement mettre KO par le jumeau. Alertée par l'expression du loup, Lydia fit volte-face et plaqua une main devant sa bouche en voyant son ami étendu au sol à quelques mètres d'elle, inconscient. Au même instant, Braeden fit un vol plané dans leur direction, atterrissant durement sur le dos. Lydia et Jordan s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle pour l'aider à se remettre debout, mais la jeune femme était inconsciente.

\- Merde, marmonna Jordan. Elle ne se réveille pas, continua-t-il tout en tapotant les joues de la louve.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? couina soudainement Lydia les yeux fixés sur les jumeaux.

Jordan se releva rapidement et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait sa compagne. Les jumeaux avaient détourné d'eux leur attention et se dirigeaient maintenant l'un vers l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent côte à côté, ils échangèrent un sourire, se rapprochèrent encore un peu et…

\- Putain, c'est quoi ça ?! s'écria Jordan.

\- On dirait qu'ils…qu'ils fusionnent, finit Lydia avec un mélange de peur, de stupéfaction et de curiosité dans la voix.

\- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de bouger. Maintenant !

Sans attendre de réponse, Jordan attrapa Lydia de son bras indemne et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux en direction du village, laissant derrière eux un monstre en construction.

Plus loin, au moment où Scott hurla son triomphe, Silas fit irruption dans le groupe des Yukimura, venant grossir leurs rangs. Noshiko lui adressa un regard énigmatique, mais accepta sa présence sans un mot. Il se plaça alors aux côtés de Satomi Ito, devant les plus jeunes qui, bien qu'ils arboraient un air vaillant, suintaient la peur par tous les pores de leur peau. Il devait les protéger.

Une petite brise se leva alors, leur apportant les odeurs de la meute de Deucalion lorsque les premiers membres de celle-ci se firent connaître dans l'obscurité. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était de se retrouver face à Deucalion et à sa petite salope de druide en personnes.

\- Bien le bonsoir, jeunes gens, déclara Deucalion en rompant le silence et en s'avançant sous la clarté de la lune, son émissaire sur ses talons.

Noshiko se crispa aux côtés de son mari et elle brandit son katana devant elle, une flamme dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux. Deucalion ne lui accorda même pas un regard, ne la considérant de toute évidence pas comme une menace. À la place, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Silas qui ne baissa pas les siens.

\- Alors comme ça tu trahis ton alpha, Sentinelle ? Je suis à peine surpris, je me doutais que toi et Argent n'étiez pas fiables.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis dans ce cas ? demanda Silas qui n'avait pas baissé sa garde et quitté sa position défensive.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répondit l'alpha en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

À ses côtés, Jennifer Black eut un petit rire goguenard et leva le bras avant de faire un geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre autres loups émergèrent des bois et se rangèrent à leurs côtés. Bon, ils étaient dix contre six, pensa Noshiko, ils avaient peut-être une chance. Bien que Deucalion puisse facilement compter pour vingt loups et dans ce cas, leur pourcentage de survie se voyait nettement être diminué.

\- Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est le fils Stilinski. Si vous me le donnez, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Pas de ma part, en tous cas.

\- C'est ça, railla Ken Yukimura. Il n'en est pas question !

\- Quel dommage. Tant pis. Jennifer, charge-toi d'eux.

\- Avec plaisir.

Aussitôt, la druide fit un mouvement de la main et Ken Yukimura sentit une force le tirer vers le haut, décollant ses pieds du sol. D'un autre mouvement, Black l'envoya dans le décor et son corps heurta un arbre avant de retomber comme un pantin sur la terre. Poussant un cri de rage, Noshiko bondit vers la femme qui avait si facilement mis son mari hors jeu, se promettant qu'elle arracherait la tête de cette petite conne. Voyant la louve se hâter dans un piège, Satomi et Silas se lancèrent derrière elle, s'engageant dans un combat contre des forces invisibles.

Natalie Martin, quant à elle, n'avait pas attendu pour s'attaquer à la louve blonde qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci, plutôt petite, n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le premier coup et elle bondit simplement en arrière avant d'essuyer sa joue pleine de sang. La mère de Lydia ne se laissa pas distraire et, même si elle manquait plus d'entraînement que les autres loups de sa meute, elle n'hésita pas avant de se servir de nouveau de ses poings, frappant la jolie blonde à plusieurs reprises avant que celle-ci ne tombe sur le lit de feuilles mortes.

Alors que Natalie surplombait la louve de Deucalion, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu limpide de la femme à terre. Ils étaient si…vides. Et son absence de réaction…C'était comme si elle était déjà morte, comme si elle s'en fichait du sort qu'on lui réservait. Cependant, Deucalion, qui avait suivi leur pseudo combat du coin de l'œil, poussa un grognement menaçant et sa louve se remit rapidement debout, désarçonnant la mère de Lydia qui se prit un coup malheureux en plein visage. Elle aurait un coquart plutôt moche plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas de ça dont elle devait s'inquiéter, mais bien de son ennemie qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Du côté des plus jeunes, Danny affrontait Nikolas Hill, un homme grand au visage froid et aux coups d'une extrême précision qui faisaient mouche quasiment à chaque fois. Sa femme, Alena, se battait à ses côtés contre Brett. Tous deux ne semblaient pas se soucier du fait qu'ils combattaient des garçons qui avaient au moins quinze ans de moins qu'eux. Leurs coups n'en étaient pas moins durs, pas moins violents. Ils agissaient comme des machines sans cœur.

Néanmoins, la jeunesse était en faveur de la force et de l'innovation, et Danny ainsi que Brett et tous les autres avaient été entraînés par les meilleurs loups de leur meute, aussi avaient-ils plus d'un tour dans leur sac et ils réussirent à mettre le couple en difficulté en les acculant contre un arbre. Cependant, Nikolas et sa femme avaient également quelques surprises pour eux, car au moment où Brett plaquait Alena contre le tronc de l'arbre, celle-ci enfonça d'un geste calculé une lame dans son abdomen. Le jeune loup écarquilla les yeux alors que du sang coulait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Le regard de la femme était implacable, aucune émotion ne pouvait s'y lire à l'intérieur.

\- Brett ! s'écria Danny qui avait remarqué la blessure de son compagnon.

Nikolas profita aussitôt de sa distraction pour lui asséner un coup et lui faire lâcher prise autour de sa gorge. Danny était en train de l'étrangler et l'homme reprit sa respiration avec difficulté tout en adressant un remerciement silencieux à sa femme pour cet instant de confusion.

Mais les jeunes se reprirent bien vite. Mason, qui était jusque là aux côtés de Cora pour l'aider à venir à bout d'une certaine Paige Krasikeva, se rua à leur rescousse en entendant le cri d'agonie de son petit-ami. Cora le regarda partir tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, avant de reporter son attention sur la louve devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait pensé revoir celle-ci, et certainement pas en de telles circonstances.

\- Je vais vous anéantir, disait la brune. Je vais commencer par toi et ensuite j'anéantirai ton pédé de frangin !

Ah, la fameuse Paige. Cora n'avait gardé que de mauvais souvenirs de cette garce. Cela faisait quelques années que Derek s'était débarrassé d'elle, mais sa sœur n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu sortir avec elle _en premier lieu._ Elle était tellement…superficielle et clairement obsessionnelle pour vouloir se venger après toutes ces années de la peine que Derek lui avait fait. Cora sentait la douleur de Paige qui était en face d'elle à quelques mètres, elle savait que Derek ne l'avait pas quittée correctement, mais cette louve…cette louve était clairement malade.

\- Je vais me venger de l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir !

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à quitter la meute ! rétorqua Cora en serrant les poings et en se mettant en garde.

\- Comme si j'avais eu d'autres choix ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté le regard désolé des autres sur moi ! Derek était à moi ! À moi seule !

\- Tu es complètement tarée, ma belle, cracha Cora.

\- Il m'a trompée ! Il m'a trompée avec un autre homme !

Paige semblait hors d'elle. Ses yeux étaient comme fous et ses joues étaient rougies par la colère et par sa propre démence. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, car elle se savait près du but. Elle se savait toute proche de la cause de son malheur. Derek. Mais Cora, bien que ses relations fussent plutôt instables avec son frère en ce moment, ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, et encore moins une pétasse comme Paige Krasikeva.

\- C'est que tu ne devais pas être aussi belle que tu te plaisais à le croire alors ! Ou pas aussi bonne !

\- Ta gueule ! J'étais la plus belle de la meute ! Tous les loups me voulaient,_ moi_, et Derek aurait dû se sentir honoré de m'avoir !

\- Ouais, il s'est tellement senti honoré qu'il a eu besoin d'aller voir la queue d'autres loups, ricana Cora.

\- Et il va payer pour ça ! Et toi aussi ! s'écria Paige en lui sautant à la gorge.

Deucalion, de son côté, commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Jennifer n'était pas aussi efficace qu'elle se plaisait à le raconter et, même si elle tenait en joug trois loups, elle ne s'était débarrassé d'aucun d'entre eux pour l'instant, se contentant de jouer avec. Sauf que Deucalion n'était pas là pour jouer, il était là pour gagner et repartir avec son trophée. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il s'avança et poussa Jennifer de son chemin alors que Satomi Ito plongeait sur elle. Ce fut Deucalion qui la réceptionna. Ses griffes transperçant le cœur de la vieille louve qui mourut instantanément, ses yeux s'éteignant comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. L'interrupteur de la vie.

Alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait pour regarder la scène, le hurlement alpha de Derek Hale transperça la nuit. C'était un cri de ralliement.

Derek était en position depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, les McCall, Erika, Boyd Deaton et Malia à ses côtés. Ils étaient déployés à la lisière du village, faisant office de dernier rempart contre leurs ennemis. Lorsque Derek reçut le message de Scott quelques minutes après l'appel de celui-ci, le soulagement l'envahit. Son bêta était vivant, bien qu'il avait discerné de la douleur dans sa voix et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre avec le reste de son groupe.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit Jordan et Lydia émerger entre les arbres et courir vers eux, le loup perdant clairement du sang. Il était blessé à l'épaule et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et que Jordan consentit enfin à lâcher Lydia, Deaton alla aussitôt l'examiner.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Derek en regardant Lydia dont le visage était extrêmement pâle.

La jeune fille, toujours en état de choc, ne répondit pas et ce fut Jordan qui prit la parole alors que l'émissaire bandait son épaule (car comme tout bon docteur, il avait toujours sa trousse des premiers soins avec lui, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en état d'alerte rouge comme maintenant).

\- Ce sont les jumeaux, Aiden et Ethan qui nous ont attaqués avec Adrian Harris. Lydia a tué Harris, mais Braeden et Jackson…

\- Ils sont morts ? demanda Derek les dents serrées.

Il s'était préparé à subir des pertes, mais pas si tôt, pas si vite et pas de cette façon.

\- Non, non, fit Jordan en secouant la tête. Je crois qu'ils étaient simplement inconscients lorsque nous sommes partis.

\- Alors pourquoi les avez-vous abandonnés ? gronda l'alpha.

Jordan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut pris de court par Lydia qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

\- À cause des jumeaux. Derek, je crois qu'ils ont la capacité de fusionner. Ils étaient en train de le faire et Jordan et moi n'aurions pas fait le poids face à ça.

\- Fusionner ?

\- C'est courant chez les jumeaux, intervint Deaton lorsqu'il en eut fini avec Jordan qui le remercia du regard. Sous leur forme bêta, ils peuvent fusionner et, de cette manière, ils peuvent non pas doubler leur force, mais la décupler.

\- Génial, marmonna Erika qui écoutait la conversation.

Sa nervosité était palpable et Boyd essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais comme lui était aussi anxieux qu'elle, il n'arrivait à rien de concluant.

\- Je crois que nous avons pris pas mal d'avance sur eux, mais…

\- Derek ! s'écria quelqu'un en le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

L'alpha releva la tête à temps pour voir arriver Scott, encadré de Kira et Chris et suivis de près par Allison et Isaac. Deaton remarqua immédiatement la blessure du bêta, nettement plus grave que celle de Jordan et il demanda immédiatement à Scott de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse soigner sa blessure lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à eux.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama Derek en voyant la quantité de sang qui imprégnait les habits de son premier bêta. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain ?!

\- Doucement, Derek, fit Chris qui s'était agenouillé pour aider Deaton. Ils se sont fait attaquer par l'escadron de Kali.

\- Oh, merde, fit Jordan en regardant Scott d'un air désolé.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Kali, mais les seules fois où il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle, il avait eu envie de prendre les jambes à son cou.

\- Je vais bien ! s'exclama Scott en tentant de s'asseoir. C'est presque guéri !

\- Pas du tout, Scott ! Reste allongé, ordonna Deaton.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, appuya Derek sans laisser la moindre chance au bêta de pouvoir répliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit quand même celui-ci. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Et Scott n'avait pas tort, puisque deux minutes plus tard, on les attaquait.

L'ennemi se présenta d'abord sous la forme de Victoria Argent qui se jeta sur son mari, les envoyant rouler au loin dans la poussière alors que la louve lui hurlait dessus et le cognait de toutes ses forces. Rafaël et Melissa coururent aussitôt les séparer et ils réussirent à la décrocher de Chris, mais Victoria les repoussa avec une force insoupçonnée, ses grands yeux dorés luisants de colère. Alors que le couple allait tenter de nouveau de l'immobiliser, un autre loup surgit du noir et s'attaqua à Rafaël, le séparant de sa femme. Caël Miller était de nouveau dans la partie, et bien décidé à se venger, il avait quitté sa meute un peu plus tôt et avait pris un autre chemin, ne souhaitant pas attaquer frontalement.

Alors que Derek allait ordonner qu'on le tue, Gérard Argent et Marine Morell firent leur entrée. La druide semblait encore plus mal en point qu'une heure plus tôt et une de ses paupières était si gonflée qu'il lui était impossible de voir clairement.

\- Marine ! s'exclama Deaton en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Derek le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de courir à sa perte et son émissaire ne put rien faire d'autre que contempler sa sœur et pousser un gémissement lorsque Gérard la poussa au sol sans pitié. La jeune femme, entravée par ses chaînes et par sa fatigue, tomba lourdement.

\- Donne-moi Stiles, fit Gérard en plantant son regard de psychopathe dans celui de Derek.

\- Jamais !

\- Très bien. Alors, toi, ramène-le-moi, fit le patriarche Argent en s'adressant à Paxton Webb qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

\- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Derek en lâchant Deaton.

L'alpha s'apprêtait à bondir, déterminé à trancher la gorge de Gérard et à se rouler dans son sang, lorsque quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir s'interposa.

\- Peter ?

\- Eh oui, cher neveu. C'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Peter changea avant de charger Derek qui n'était pas préparé à cette attaque, la situation se frayant lentement un passage dans son cerveau. Jordan l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit. Mais, intérieurement, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Pas lui. Non, il n'avait pas pu le trahir. Et pourtant…Derek encaissa un autre coup particulièrement dur de son oncle avant de refaire surface de ses pensées.

\- Toi ! Je vais te tuer pour ta trahison ! hurla-t-il en le frappant.

Peter se mit hors d'atteinte et éclata de rire.

\- Je n'attends que ça cher neveu. Viens, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! Que je reprenne la place qui me revient de droit !

\- Traitre ! cria encore Derek.

Un rire surgit alors de nulle part, faisant frissonner Derek qui avait agrippé son oncle par le col de sa veste et qui s'apprêtait à enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge.

\- Il n'y a pas que Peter qui t'a trahi, pauvre petit alpha, cracha alors une voix lorsque le rire s'éteignit.

Derek tourna la tête et vit un bêta blessé claudiquer dans leur direction. Il sentait comme les bêtas de Gérard. Mais il puait également le sang, la rage, et la cruauté.

\- Comment expliques-tu le fait que nous avons su exactement quand attaquer ? Comment expliques-tu le fait que nous avons été mis au courant de vos moindres faits et gestes ? Des moindres avancées de tes bêtas tellement pitoyables ?

Derek regarda l'avorton sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Garrett, car c'était bien lui, décida alors de l'éclairer.

\- C'est grâce à ta _cousine_.

Le cœur de l'alpha rata un battement et il tourna lentement la tête vers Malia qui se tenait sur sa droite, légèrement en retrait. Celle-ci arborait un regard meurtrier, un regard dirigé vers Garrett qui éclata de rire en la remarquant.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que je m'intéressais à toi ? Une Hale ? Tu pensais que notre histoire ressemblait à celle de Roméo et Juliette ? Petite conne, tu aurais dû savoir que jamais je n'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi !

Derek écarquilla brusquement les yeux en comprenant. Garrett avait manipulé sa cousine. Tout ce temps qu'elle ne passait pas dans la meute, elle le passait avec ce bêta, certainement dans un coin de Beacon Hills où ils n'auraient pas pu être repérés. Elle lui avait donné des informations pour s'assurer de l'amour de Garrett.

\- Je…, fit Malia d'une voix faible tout en tournant la tête vers Derek. Je ne savais pas que…

\- Bien sûr que tu le savais ! s'écria Garrett. Mais tu es tellement idiote que tu m'as cru jusqu'au bout !

Malia poussa un cri de rage avant de hurler :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre la meute en danger ! Derek, tu dois me croire, je…

Mais son cousin ne lui portait déjà plus aucune attention et était retourné à son combat avec Peter. Son père. Malia serra les dents avant de tourner les yeux vers la source de tous ses tourments. Il lui avait menti, et il avait raison. Elle avait été complètement idiote de le croire. Malia avait bien trop été aveuglée par toutes les belles choses qu'il lui avait promises. C'était le premier loup qui lui avait porté un peu d'attention et elle s'était laissée manipuler. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle allait se venger.

La jeune louve bondit vers Garrett qui écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas pensé le moindre instant que Malia aurait pu se retourner contre lui. Et ça lui coûta presque la vie. Affaibli par son précédent combat, Garrett ne put s'échapper et il tomba entre les griffes de la louve qui se mit à lui lacérer la poitrine, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur meurtrière. Lorsque le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience, Malia continua de le frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroula dans l'herbe, épuisée. Elle roula sur le dos et observa la lune, si ronde et tranquille dans le ciel, avant de se remettre debout, déterminée à racheter ses conneries.

Un peu plus loin, un loup, aussi furtif qu'une ombre, avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la chaumière de Derek. Paxton Webb avait reçu comme mission de récupérer et de rapporter Stilinski à son alpha et il avait presque atteint son but lorsque deux loups surgirent de l'ombre et lui barrèrent la route.

\- Tu penses vraiment que notre alpha aurait laissé son compagnon sans surveillance ? demanda Boyd en s'avançant vers lui, talonné par sa compagne.

Paxton esquissa un sourire et allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit une présence menaçante dans son dos qui lui hérissa tous les poils sur sa peau. Lentement, il se retourna et poussa un soupir soulagé en reconnaissant à qui il avait affaire. Ce n'était que les jumeaux. Sous leur forme fusionnée. Bonne chance. Il se décala sur le côté et laissa le monstre se ruer sur les deux loups.

Boyd, voyant la masse de muscles qui se ruait vers lui, prit son courage à deux mains et se plaça devant sa compagne, mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Lorsque le monstre le heurta, il valdingua dans le décor et s'écroula contre les marches du perron de Derek alors qu'il entendait Erika pousser un cri de douleur. Erika.

Malia se releva lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'Erika résonner dans la nuit. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas pour les rejoindre, elle reçut un coup violent à la tête et s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol. Elle eut juste le temps de distinguer Kate Argent avant de s'évanouir. Deaton, qui avait vu la scène du coin de l'œil et qui était retenu par l'ordre de son alpha de ne pas aller se précipiter vers sa sœur, voulut porter secours à Malia. À mi-chemin, il fut intercepté par un bêta de Deucalion, un grand blond du nom de Thaddeus Simmons.

\- Tu ne passeras pas, druide.

\- Il passera, rétorqua une voix à gauche de ce dernier.

Isaac avait rejoint Deaton et, après avoir échangé un regard, ils affrontèrent leur ennemi. Cependant, à quelques mètres de là, Kate Argent, toujours penchée sur une Malia inconsciente, allait lui donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'elle fut tirée en arrière par les cheveux et atterrit sur le dos.

\- Allison ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant rapidement et en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies suivi ton traître de père !

\- Désolée de te décevoir, tata, fit Allison en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Allons, Allison, nous ne sommes pas obligées de faire ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'affronter. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te blesser.

\- Moi non plus, mais si je peux t'empêcher de tuer des gens innocents, alors je le ferais.

Kate haussa les épaules et son regard se durcit.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Allison était prête à affronter sa tante. Elle était plus que prête même. Aussi lorsque son père apparut devant elle comme par magie pour la protéger, elle en fut plus irritée que soulagée.

\- Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça, Kate !

Allison tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir sa mère. Cette dernière avait été maîtrisée et avait les poignets liés par des menottes en argent, surveillée de près par les McCall. Le fait de savoir sa mère hors jeu, mais toujours en vie la soulagea grandement. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa mère, elle l'aimait toujours et ne lui souhaitait pas de mourir.

\- Fils, je me doutais que tu étais lâche, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais un traître, fit une voix qu'Allison aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Elle détourna le regard de sa mère pour voir que son grand-père se tenait maintenant aux côtés de Kate et regardait son fils avec un dégoût non dissimulé dans les yeux.

\- Père. Je ne fais que ce qui me semble juste.

\- Tu m'as trahi, et je vais te tuer pour ça.

Mais alors que Gérard faisait un pas en avant, son attention fut détournée par un mouvement sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête dans cette direction. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre dans les airs et le vieux palpitant de Gérard s'emballa comme un cheval de course. Il était là. Son précieux petit prisonnier. Stiles était enfin sorti de son terrier.

* * *

Hey ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre arrive très vite ) Normalement je suis sur une lancée d'inspiration donc le prochain devrait arriver dans sept jours ! Le temps que je construise un monde, vous voyez ?

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! C'est gratuit ! (**pour une fois qu'un truc est gratuit, profitez-en !)

Bizz

Blitzz


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: voici la fin de la bataille ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Note de moi **: Je suis vivante ! Si, si, je vous assure ! J'ai survécu aux derniers événements et à mes partiels (ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, croyez-moi) ! Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis pas allée en lettres…BREF : gros merci à** Voidonce** pour la correction ! Elle vous épargne ainsi plein de trucs pas bôôô du tout ! Merci à toi !

**Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews, je vais essayer de le faire les jours prochains ! **

**RAR : **

**paty27 :** merci à toi ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Guest :** merci beaucoup ! Je m'excuse pour le retard alors que j'avais arrêté sur un gros cliff...

**Guest : **ça me fait plaisir que tu as lu toutes mes fanfics ! J'espère que la suite de celle-ci te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Dire que Stiles était en colère n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il était carrément furax. Malgré toutes ses protestations et ses plaintes, Derek était resté intraitable. Le jeune loup avait essayé de changer de tactique, optant pour les yeux doux et les sourires enjôleurs, et cela avait presque marché. Presque. Mais son compagnon, après avoir hésité un moment, l'avait quand même enfermé à clé dans cette maudite chambre où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était piégé à l'intérieur, il était passé par plusieurs émotions toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres. La désorientation, tout d'abord, puis la colère. Une colère qui s'était muée en rage avant de se changer subitement en inquiétude lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières rumeurs d'une bataille. Après l'inquiétude, il avait expérimenté l'impuissance, puis la détermination et enfin de nouveau la colère.

Stiles avait laissé le kaléidoscope de ses émotions l'ensevelir sans qu'il ne sache comme les traiter. Et puis, il l'avait de nouveau ressenti. L'influence de la lune. Son appel n'était pas aussi puissant que quelques jours auparavant, mais il l'avait été suffisamment pour lui éclaircir l'esprit et l'aider à reprendre le contrôle pendant un bref instant. Et c'était pendant ce bref instant que la partie la plus humaine de la conscience de Stiles décida de se manifester de la meilleure des façons. Il ne pouvait pas sortir en grattant la porte blindée, en revanche, avec un fil de fer il pourrait crocheter la serrure. Elle n'avait pas l'air compliquée, après tout, la porte était censée retenir des loups-garous hors contrôle et elle avait plutôt bien accompli son rôle jusque-là. Mais il s'avéra qu'elle ne résista pas devant le soubresaut d'intelligence dont Stiles fit preuve quelques instants plus tard.

À l'aide de sa force surhumaine retrouvée, il avait arraché un morceau de fer du sommier de son lit et, après avoir étudié la forme de la serrure en collant son œil dessus, il l'avait modelé adroitement. Voilà pourquoi et comment Stiles se retrouva deux minutes plus tard sur le palier de la maison de Derek, désarmé et absolument pas préparé à faire face à ce qui l'attendait dehors. Surpassé par toutes les odeurs et tous les bruits qui l'enveloppèrent brusquement, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis que ses yeux flashaient dangereusement. Son instinct hurlait danger et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Fuir, il devait fuir. Mais alors qu'il désirait si ardemment atteindre l'orée de la forêt, ses jambes restaient immobiles.

Lorsque Stiles osa enfin tourner les yeux pour englober la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il rencontra le regard flamboyant de Derek. _Derek_. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas lorsque Derek était en danger. Tout ce que lui avait alors raconté son compagnon la veille lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'un rayon lunaire effleurait sa joue. _Gérard Argent. La guerre. Son geôlier, celui qui l'avait privé de huit ans de sa vie était ici et n'attendait que lui_ _pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. _Cette fois-ci, la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit était pour la première fois en accord avec son loup. _Vengeance. _

L.C.

À l'instant même où le regard de Derek avait croisé celui de son compagnon, il avait senti son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Non. Stiles ne devrait pas être là. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la bataille faisait rage et qu'il était dans l'incapacité immédiate de le protéger. Le garçon était vulnérable. La lune ronde éclaircissait peut-être son esprit, mais son loup, lui, était toujours retenu prisonnier du sceau de Gérard. Derek n'eut pas d'impression de ralenti comme dans les films pendant le moment crucial de la bataille, non. Au contraire, les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent lui échapper à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans les yeux noisette de son compagnon, il suspendit son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de son oncle qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à terrasser. Malheureusement, Peter mit à profit cette seconde d'inattention pour riposter et asséner un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Derek qui lâcha prise. Il roula au sol en retenant un gémissement de douleur alors que sa vision devenait floue. Avant que son oncle ne se jette sur lui, l'alpha put voir le vieux patriarche Argent esquisser un sourire pervers avant de faire un pas vers Stiles.

_Il était là. Son précieux petit prisonnier. Stiles était enfin sorti de son terrier._ Le vieil homme sentit un rush d'adrénaline se répandre dans son sang, faisant battre plus vite son cœur et aiguisant encore plus ses sens que ne le faisait la pleine lune. Il allait enfin se débarrasser de ce morveux et lui voler son pouvoir ainsi que ses dernières forces, comme il aurait dû le faire huit ans auparavant. Cependant, Gérard ne regrettait aucune de ces années passées à se venger de John Stilinski. Torturer son fils, anéantir son esprit, le réduire à l'état de loque avait été une des choses les plus divertissantes qu'il avait faites dans sa longue vie. Mais Deucalion voulait la mort du garçon pour lui. Soit. Il ne ferait que s'amuser un peu plus longtemps dans ce cas, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire adieu. Rien ne serait plus réjouissant que de faire tomber le gosse à genoux et de voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux ainsi que dans ceux de Derek.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

Gérard sortit de sa rêverie sanguinaire pour observer son fils se dresser entre lui et son dernier objectif. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Allison reprendre son combat avec sa tante Kate et il déplora une nouvelle fois la trahison de sa petite-fille. Celle-ci était une guerrière extraordinaire et il l'aurait aidée à devenir encore plus exceptionnelle si elle ne s'était pas égarée en chemin…

\- Que crois-tu faire, mon fils ? Penses-tu être assez fort pour me faire obstacle ?!

Le vieux loup éclata d'un rire machiavélique alors que Chris resserrait sa poigne sur ses lames. Il refusait d'être effrayé plus longtemps par un homme consumé jusqu'à la moelle par les ténèbres. Qu'ils partagent le même sang n'avait plus aucune importance en ce jour. Il était déterminé à empêcher son père à faire un pas de plus. Et si cela devait signifier la mort d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à massacrer des loups de sa propre meute pour en prendre le pouvoir, alors il en serait ainsi. Et il traînerait lui-même son père aux pieds de Stiles pour que celui-ci lui porte le coup de grâce.

L.C.

Un cri détourna l'attention de Stiles de son compagnon. C'était celui de la bêta blonde. Erika. Elle et son compagnon, Boyd, avaient besoin d'aide. Ils appartenaient à la meute. Stiles devait les aider. Mais au moment même où il amorça un pas pour les rejoindre, il s'immobilisa et leva le nez. Il capta une odeur étrangère, une odeur qui n'appartenait pas aux loups de la meute Hale. Stiles fit volte-face en un éclair en prenant conscience de la présence dans son dos. Un homme s'était approché de lui par-derrière en brandissant une batte de base-ball en guise de massue. Stiles ne le savait pas, mais le loup qui lui faisait face appartenait à la meute de Deucalion et avait été chargé de le ramener à celui-ci.

Paxton Webb avait été plus que surpris lorsque la porte de la maison de l'alpha s'était ouverte sur le loup qu'il devait capturer. Il s'était caché dans l'ombre et avait retenu son souffle, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles, qui n'était en fait rien de plus qu'un simple garçon, avait été accaparé par la bataille et n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Paxton s'était alors emparé du premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, une batte en l'occurrence, posée tout contre le mur, et s'était approché de son objectif à pas de loup. Il dut faire un pas de trop et avoir pénétré l'espace vital du jeune loup, car celui-ci se retourna avec une vivacité qui le prit par surprise. Mais il était un des bêtas de Deucalion, surentraîné, et même assujetti à l'influence de la lune, il gardait tous ses réflexes.

La batte fendit l'air en direction du crâne de Stiles qui laissa ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Ses griffes se refermèrent sur l'objet en bois qu'elles réduisirent immédiatement en charpies. Les yeux de son ennemi s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement mais se refermèrent bien vite lorsque Stiles frappa sa poitrine du plat de la main et l'envoya valser contre le mur derrière lui. Le choc de l'impact expédia instantanément Paxton dans les limbes. Ébahi, Stiles porta sa main au niveau de ses yeux et l'examina comme s'il ne la croyait pas capable d'être responsable de ce qui venait de se produire.

Son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'il aperçut le grand bêta costaud de Derek étendu en bas des marches. Le jeune loup le rejoignit rapidement et l'aida à se relever tandis que Boyd reprenait ses esprits et le regardait comme s'il était un revenant. Un deuxième cri, plus étranglé et plus angoissé que le précédent leur fit tourner la tête vers la montagne de muscles qui tenait maintenant Erika par la gorge. Les griffes du monstre s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et faisaient couler son sang alors que la jeune louve battait des jambes dans le vide et s'agrippait à son bras pour éviter d'être étouffée.

\- Erika ! hurla Boyd avant de chanceler sur ses pieds.

Il serait retombé si Stiles ne l'avait pas retenu de justesse. Le grand noir lui jeta un regard suppliant avant de dire :

\- Il faut les séparer. Ce sont… ce sont des jumeaux. Ils ont fusionné.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et le courage de Boyd l'abandonna. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait le comprendre ? Mais alors que le bêta pensait tout espoir perdu, les mots firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Stiles qui finit par hocher la tête.

\- Séparer, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

\- C'est ça.

Sans attendre plus d'explication, Stiles s'élança en avant. Le pouvoir qu'il sentait fourmiller sous sa peau et qui était activé par la lune le grisait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fort. En cet instant précis, alors qu'il se ruait vers le loup de plus de deux mètres de haut et que l'air lui fouettait le visage, il se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes. Derrière lui, Boyd était resté statufié. La vitesse avec laquelle le garçon s'était mis en mouvement était surhumaine. Même pour un loup. Lorsque Stiles se jeta sur le monstre, le bêta se secoua et le rejoignit au pas de course, ne pensant plus qu'à libérer Erika. Et aussi au fait que si le compagnon de Derek se faisait blesser dans l'entreprise, son alpha aurait sa tête.

À eux deux, ils réussirent à faire lâcher prise à la bête et la blonde tomba au sol. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration tout en rampant dans l'herbe humide pour s'éloigner du monstre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le processus de guérison s'enclencha et elle put respirer plus facilement, assez pour se remettre debout et se retourner. Boyd et le compagnon de Derek avaient attrapé chacun un bras du loup-garou gigantesque et tiraient dessus de toutes leurs forces dans la direction opposée. Le monstre gronda, hurla, essaya de les faire lâcher prise, mais il était trop tard. Il sembla se scinder dans la douleur lorsqu'une seconde plus tard, il disparu, laissant place à des jumeaux désorientés et affaiblis devant un Boyd blindé de testostérones et bien décidé à en découdre.

Stiles se détourna d'eux, sachant que le bêta à la peau sombre gérait désormais la situation. Aux aguets, le jeune loup leva le nez et chercha l'odeur de celui qu'il voulait tuer ce soir. Lorsqu'il capta enfin l'effluve nauséabond de son ancien geôlier, Stiles le repéra. Il découvrit ses crocs et gronda. _Vengeance_.

L.C.

Chris avait tenu tête à son père pendant quasiment… cinq minutes. Gérard s'était délecté de la ténacité de son fils pendant les premières minutes de leur combat avant de se lasser et de décider de se débarrasser de lui. Chris était essoufflé, faible et blessé de ses précédents combats alors que Gérard était aussi frais qu'un gardon. Une seule seconde d'inattention de sa part et l'alpha enfonçait ses doigts dans une plaie qui barrait son abdomen, le faisant crier de douleur et tomber à genoux. Son père le repoussa de la pointe de sa botte et se dirigea à grands pas vers Stiles.

\- Derek ! cria Chris lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Celui-ci, toujours aux prises avec son oncle qui était parvenu à prendre le dessus, ne put qu'observer Gérard Argent aller vers son compagnon sans pouvoir agir. Un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de meute lui montra qu'ils étaient plutôt en mauvaise posture et, parvenant à esquiver le poing de son Peter qui frappa la terre, il poussa un hurlement de ralliement. Ils devaient se regrouper. Il entendit les Yukimura et les autres lui répondre, ce qui déconcentra son oncle. Sans attendre, Derek s'enfonça dans la brèche de ses défenses et parvint à le repousser et à se remettre sur pieds d'un bond.

Peter émit un rire étranglé tout en se relevant avant de cracher sur le sol. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche du revers de son pull maculé de terre alors que ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur surnaturelle propre aux loups-garous. Sans cesser de sourire, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son neveu qui poussa un grognement impatient.

\- Ah, je t'empêche de rejoindre ton précieux petit protégé, n'est-ce pas ? fit Peter d'une voix amusée. Dis-moi, Derek, comment comptes-tu vaincre Gérard alors que tu n'es même pas capable de te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Je vais l'y aider, _papa_.

Peter sursauta et regarda sa fille rejoindre Derek. Celle-ci venait à peine de reprendre connaissance, mais elle était plus que jamais déterminée à montrer sa loyauté à son cousin.

\- Malia. Ne fais pas ça.

\- C'est déjà fait, déclara la louve avant de se ruer sur son père, talonnée de près par Derek à peine surpris par ce retournement de situation.

Peter lutta, mais il n'était pas de taille seul contre un alpha et un bêta. Sa fille était possédée par un démon, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il eut l'opportunité de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, il hésita. Pas Malia. D'un revers de la main, elle lui ouvrit la gorge et des giclées de sang les éclaboussèrent subitement. Le choc dans les yeux de Peter était le même que celui dans ceux de sa fille. Horrifiée, Malia fit un pas en arrière et regarda son père s'écrouler sur le sol. Son corps fut agité par de derniers soubresauts avant de s'immobiliser. À jamais. Elle l'avait tué.

Plus loin, Chris se releva et, ignorant la défaite cuisante qu'il venait de subir, chercha sa fille du regard. Son combat avec Kate l'avait amené à une cinquantaine de mètres de là et le cœur du loup sombra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit sa sœur en train d'étrangler sa petite fille. Ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine, il courut vers Allison et, dans son élan, se jeta sur Kate qui roula dans l'herbe avec lui.

Allison toussa en reprenant une grande goulée d'air et les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux lorsque sa gorge sembla prendre feu. Quand l'oxygène lui éclaircit de nouveau l'esprit, elle rampa sur ses coudes jusqu'à son arc qu'elle avait perdu en se battant contre sa tante. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la corde et elle se mit à genoux avec difficulté avant de parvenir à se relever complètement une poignée de secondes douloureuses plus tard.

\- Allison ! cria une voix sur sa gauche. Allison !

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et essaya de se focaliser sur la source de cette voix. Elle parvint à repérer le bêta aux cheveux bouclés, Isaac, qui était aux prises avec un des bêtas de Deucalion, Thaddeus Simmons. Allison prit une profonde inspiration, chassant ses derniers maux de tête, avant d'encocher une flèche et de tirer. Celle-ci transperça la cuisse du bêta qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de relâcher Isaac et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Allison se tourna immédiatement vers son père juste à temps pour voir Kate le repousser et courir vers la forêt. Aussitôt, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et elle aurait tiré si son père ne l'en avait pas empêché.

\- Allison, non ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! s'exclama Chris en rejoignant sa fille.

Elle opina avant de baisser son arc et de relâcher la corde. La jeune fille était persuadée que son chemin croiserait de nouveau celui de sa tante, et lorsque cela se produirait, elle serait prête à lui faire face.

L.C.

Derek n'eut pas le temps d'être choqué par la mort de son oncle arrivée si rapidement pendant le combat et d'une manière totalement inattendue. Non, au moment même où le corps de Peter tomba sur le sol, il entendit Gérard pousser un cri d'exaltation tout en se ruant vers son compagnon. Ce dernier, voyant la menace fondre sur lui, resta immobile bien que Derek put voir ses muscles se tendre.

\- Stiles ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant pour l'aider avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec Gérard Argent une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Non ! Derek, arrête-toi ! s'écria une voix sur sa gauche qui semblait appartenir à Chris.

L'alpha ne lui accorda pas une seconde d'attention, il n'avait que Stiles en tête. Il devait l'éloigner de Gérard le plus possible avant de tuer ce salopard. Mais alors que Derek était encore bien loin de son but, il se fit percuter par deux loups lancés à pleine vitesse et fut projeté violemment au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et se relever, il sentit deux paires de mains l'agripper fermement et le maintenir à terre.

\- Derek ! Arrête et écoute ! s'exclama Allison alors que l'alpha se débattait de plus en plus vigoureusement.

\- Lâche-moi ! Stiles…Il faut que j'aille…

\- Non ! Calme-toi, bordel ! fit Chris en lui bloquant les épaules. Pour délivrer ton compagnon du sceau, il faut qu'il tue mon père de ses propres mains ! Si tu l'en empêches, il ne pourra jamais être libre !

Derek s'immobilisa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Chris, y cherchant toutes traces de mensonges parce que…parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire la vérité ! Stiles ne devrait pas avoir à affronter ce monstre seul, c'était tellement injuste !

\- Il dit la vérité, s'éleva une voix non loin d'eux.

L'alpha essaya de s'asseoir, mais Chris et Allison ne le laissèrent pas faire. Il put simplement tourner la tête et chercher du regard la propriétaire de cette voix avant de la trouver, non loin de là, ficelée à un arbre et clairement très mal en point.

\- Morell...

\- Marine !

Ils virent Deaton se précipiter aux côtés de sa sœur, une dague pleine de sang à la main qui lui servit à trancher ses liens et à la libérer. La femme poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que le druide l'allongeait sur le sol humide tout en soutenant sa tête.

\- Alan, articula-t-elle difficilement. Je…Je suis désolée.

\- Ne dit pas ça, fit l'émissaire les yeux humides tandis qu'il contemplait les plaies qui lacéraient le ventre de sa sœur.

\- P…prends-soin de S…Stiles…

Deaton secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Le chagrin lui nouait la gorge. Marine était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves et surtout, elles avaient été faites par Gérard, un alpha. Fébrilement, il repoussa les mèches brunes du visage de sa sœur et la colla tendrement contre son torse. Derek serra les dents tout en détournant la tête. Gérard devait payer pour ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris et vit que celui-ci avait le visage tordu de douleur alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie s'éteindre sous ses yeux et qu'Allison était tout aussi figée par la tristesse. Derek entendit la respiration de la druide ralentir un peu plus pour définitivement s'arrêter une douloureuse minute plus tard, son dernier souffle s'éteignant dans la nuit.

\- Marine…, murmura Deaton recroquevillé au-dessus du corps de sa sœur alors que des sanglots silencieux commençaient à secouer son corps.

Allison remarqua à cet instant que son père lui aussi pleurait. Des larmes dévalaient son visage creusé par la peine, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer leur perte. Et Derek le leur rappela lorsqu'il tenta de profiter de leur distraction pour s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, une tête blonde reconnaissable entre toutes entra dans son champ de vision et rajouta sa force à celles des autres pour le maintenir immobile.

\- Isaac ! Dégage, bon sang ! Je te jure que si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais…

\- Désolé, Derek, le coupa le bêta. Je ne veux vraiment pas voir Stiles emprisonné toute sa vie à cause d'une de tes conneries. Tu le regretterais aussi, crois-moi !

L'alpha poussa un grondement sourd qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Allison qui manqua de le lâcher. Derek était vraiment impressionnant lorsque ses yeux rougeoyaient de colère, et il le fut encore plus lorsque ses crocs claquèrent à proximité de leurs mains.

\- Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

\- Regarde, Derek ! Regarde ! s'exclama Isaac en lui attrapant le menton pour lui tourner la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a besoin de toi ?

Derek ouvrit les yeux malgré lui, effrayé de voir son compagnon blessé. Mais au moment où il posa les yeux sur Stiles, ce fut pour voir celui-ci administrer un coup de pied fouetté au vieux patriarche déjà quelque peu boitillant. Derek regarda avec stupéfaction son ennemi reculer en poussant un hurlement de fureur inhumain.

De son côté, Stiles était remonté à bloc. Gorgé d'adrénaline, il n'arrivait plus à ressentir la douleur des coups qui l'atteignaient lorsqu'il n'était pas assez rapide ou pas assez vigilant pour les éviter. D'un coup de poing, Argent lui avait défoncé l'arcade sourcilière gauche, mais celle-ci était en train de guérir. Ce qui était plus embêtant, c'était le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil et qui gênait sa vision. À mesure qu'ils se battaient, Stiles sentait son esprit vaciller entre deux feux. La lune retenait sa conscience à la surface, mais l'odeur du sang excitait la bête qui semblait se débattre sous sa peau. Ce tiraillement le rendait fou et obscurcissait son jugement.

Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur le vieil alpha qui le réceptionna à bout de bras et le repoussa avec une force étonnante pour un loup de son âge. Stiles, agile comme un félin, retomba gracieusement sur ses pieds, mais il ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup suivant. Le garçon eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté lorsque les griffes meurtrières de Gérard glissèrent sur son flanc. Son corps tout entier sembla prendre feu tandis que du sang se mettait à couler abondamment de sa blessure. La douleur était intense, mais Stiles savait qu'il était chanceux, car s'il ne s'était pas écarté une seconde plus tôt, il se serait retrouvé embroché sur la main de son pire ennemi.

Le jeune loup secoua la tête et se reprit rapidement. Ignorant la souffrance qui irradiait par vagues de sa blessure, il attrapa le poignet de Gérard pour éloigner sa maudite main de son corps. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bras de fer qui les amena à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Stiles pouvait lire toutes les émotions de l'autre alpha dans ses yeux rouge sang et sur son visage déformé par la colère et par une excitation malsaine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait consentir à ployer et après une minute de cette démonstration de force, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pris l'avantage, Gérard éclata de rire.

\- Je t'ai déjà vaincu, petite chose détruite ! Et le refaire sera tout aussi facile !

Stiles entendit à peine ces mots pourtant crachés à bout portant. Le venin des paroles de Gérard Argent ne l'atteignait pas. La seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit à l'heure qu'il était c'était « _tuertuertuertuer »_. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette distraction, infime distraction, Stiles aurait pu prendre le dessus sur Gérard. Mais le hurlement angoissé de son compagnon fit tourner la tête et lui coûta son bras. Profitant de la seconde d'inattention du garçon, l'alpha avait retourné la situation et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de tordre sans vergogne son bras jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre retentisse dans la nuit.

Stiles poussa un cri de douleur avant de se défaire de l'emprise de son tortionnaire et de tituber en arrière. La bête gémit sous son crâne tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, serrant son bras cassé contre son torse. Cumulé à sa blessure au flanc, Stiles avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une plaie géante. Mais il avait déjà connu pire, bien pire, et la douleur il savait la gérer. Mieux que personne. Chassant le lancinement de son esprit, il releva la tête et affronta le regard de son ancien bourreau qui semblait vouloir le brûler des pieds à la tête. Tout ce que cet immonde alpha lui avait fait subir revint à l'avant-plan. Toutes ces années de souffrance et de désespoir, à prier dans le noir pour que son père ou quelqu'un vienne le délivrer, toutes ces années à supplier, à ramper pour que ce supplice s'arrête enfin. Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait là, debout, face à celui qui lui avait volé huit années de sa vie, et il avait enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de ce cauchemar récurrent.

Le jeune loup ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Il était un alpha lui aussi et il savait que tuer Gérard était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la plaie à son flanc avait cessé de saigner et la douleur s'était atténuée. Croisant le regard de son compagnon qui était retenu au sol un peu plus loin, il y lut toute sa peur, mais aussi un amour infini. Et ce fut cet amour qui lui redonna confiance. Il pouvait le faire. Il en était capable.

L.C.

Au hurlement de ralliement de Derek, Natalie Martin avait déjà mis Arielle Ross hors jeu et s'était précipitée vers les plus jeunes pour les aider. Il fallait qu'ils retournent au village au plus vite pour aller aider leur alpha et regrouper leurs forces. Ils s'en sortiraient mieux tous ensemble. Et, soyons honnêtes, face à Deucalion, ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de chance. De leur côté, Danny et Mason n'étaient pas parvenus à bout du couple Hill, mais grâce à la mère de Lydia, ils réussirent à s'échapper et à s'enfuir en direction du village tout en soutenant Brett, mal en point.

Liam et Cora, à qui il était allé prêter main-forte, s'étaient bien vite désintéressés de cette petite peste de Paige dès le signal de Derek. Par ailleurs, celle-ci avait levé le nez en entendant le cri de l'alpha et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'envie, donnant l'occasion à Cora et son petit-ami de s'enfuir avant que Deucalion ne décide de leur prêter attention et que le combat ne tourne au vinaigre. Mais le Démon loup était encore tout à sa victoire et ne leur jeta pas un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la nuit. Ses griffes étaient encore rougeoyantes du sang de Satomi qui gisait à ses pieds, le corps sans vie. Jennifer Black, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui, arborait un grand sourire ravi, narguant Noshiko et Silas qui étaient les deux derniers membres de la meute Hale à se tenir là. Cependant, après avoir caressé du regard la silhouette de son mari qui était toujours inconscient à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, elle attrapa le bras de la Sentinelle et recula.

\- Il faut qu'on rejoigne Derek, chuchota-t-elle tandis que Deucalion était encore plongé dans le pouvoir léthargique que lui avait conféré son nouveau meurtre. Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant !

Silas n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de se mettre à courir derrière elle. Il était fatigué par les combats qu'il avait menés, mais il ne devait pas faiblir maintenant. Pas alors que Derek les avait rappelés et que les autres avaient encore besoin d'eux. Noshiko et lui rattrapèrent bien vite les plus jeunes et arrivèrent au village avec un train d'avance sur Deucalion.

Danny, Mason, Cora, Liam et Brett se regroupèrent et prirent le temps de regarder ce qui se passait. Les forces de Gérard étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le village, mais les combats semblaient s'être quelque peu apaisés. Les jumeaux maléfiques étaient hors service et surveillés de près par Boyd et Erika, Melissa McCall et son mari s'étaient occupés de Victoria Argent, Peter Hale gisait sans vie sur le sol, la gorge ouverte et sa fille agenouillée près de lui, Marine Morell paraissait morte elle aussi, son frère penché au-dessus de son corps, anéanti par le chagrin. Kate Argent n'était en vue nulle part, un bêta appartenant à la meute de Deucalion était au sol et essayait tant bien que mal de retirer une flèche de sa cuisse, tandis qu'un autre était étendu sur le palier de la maison de Derek et ne bougeait plus. Enfin, ils repérèrent leur alpha, retenu par Chris, Allison et Isaac qui l'empêchaient de se relever et d'aller porter secours à son compagnon, Stiles. Stiles qui était en train de combattre Gérard Argent comme un loup enragé.

\- Regardez ! s'écria tout à coup Cora en pointant du doigt une maison sur leur gauche.

Cachés derrière l'angle de la maison se trouvaient Kira, Scott, Jordan et Lydia qui s'étaient mis à l'abri des combats. Les nouveaux venus les rejoignirent au pas de course et virent très vite qu'ils étaient plutôt tous mal en point. Scott étant le pire de tous. Sa blessure était béante et saignait toujours malgré les soins que lui avaient apportés Kira, laquelle transpirait l'anxiété par tous les pores de sa peau. Jordan, bien que lui aussi blessé, semblait en meilleur état et avait assez de forces pour rassurer Lydia.

\- Merde, fit Danny en s'accroupissant pour aider Brett à s'asseoir à côté de Scott.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?! s'exclama Liam.

\- On s'est fait attaquer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit Lydia d'une voix sèche.

\- Derek…, commença Mason.

\- Derek nous a ordonné de nous mettre en lieu sûr en attendant qu'ils finissent de guérir, répondit la louve en désignant Scott et Jordan du menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Scott en respirant difficilement. Est-ce que…est-ce que Brett va bien ?

Mason se mordilla les lèvres en regardant la blessure de son petit-ami qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. La plaie était plus superficielle que celle de Scott et guérissait donc plus rapidement. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il serait sur pieds.

\- Ça va, répondit Danny à sa place. Derek nous a tous rappelés. La meute a plutôt l'air de s'en être bien sortie contre les bêtas d'Argent, mais…on n'aurait pas tenu seuls contre Deucalion et sa sorcière.

Cora acquiesça lorsqu'un hurlement démoniaque déchira la nuit, leur glaçant le sang à tous. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'orée de la forêt et virent les bêtas de Deucalion commencer à émerger d'entre les arbres. Krasikeva et la druide ne les repérèrent pas et s'éloignèrent ensemble, cherchant toutes deux Derek. Cependant, Alena et Nikolas Hill qui s'étaient battus contre Danny, Brett et Mason, levèrent la tête et les cherchèrent en reniflant l'air.

\- Putain de merde ! s'exclama Liam en croisant le regard du couple d'assassins. On est repéré !

\- On ne peut pas bouger, fit Kira paniquée. Scott est encore trop faible !

\- Alors on va se défendre, répondit Lydia en se levant et en époussetant ses vêtements, le regard déterminé.

_Personne ne touchera à Jordan, _se dit-elle mentalement. Pas tant qu'elle serait en vie. Danny, Mason et Kira l'imitèrent, se mettant debout avant de se regrouper avec Cora et Liam pour faire barrage à leurs ennemis. La jeune asiatique dégaina son katana et le brandit à deux mains devant elle. Elle aussi protégerait Scott. Parce que c'était ce que faisait une meute. Ils s'unissaient pour défendre les leurs. Les Hill pouvaient venir, ils étaient prêts à les affronter cette fois-ci.

De leur côté, Paige et Jennifer étaient en train de se chamailler à propos de Derek tout en se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas. Elles se disputaient pour savoir qui allait l'avoir en première. Paige voulait faire payer au loup l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir tandis que l'émissaire voulait l'avoir pour elle. Elle projetait d'en faire son esclave sexuel pour le reste de sa vie, perspective qui la faisait saliver depuis que la réputation du loup était parvenue à ses oreilles. Malheureusement pour elles, le traître de fils de Gérard, sa fille, un bêta insignifiant ainsi que la loque de druide de Derek (qui avait enfin cessé de pleurnicher au-dessus du cadavre de sa pauvre sœur), leurs firent barrage. Jennifer concentra sa magie autour d'elle, faisant soulever les feuilles mortes du sol et mugir le vent. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa puissance, une rafale les faucha aussi aisément que s'ils n'avaient été que des brindilles, les envoyant rouler au loin sur le sol. Seul Deaton, qui s'était protégé par sa propre magie, tenait encore debout. Jennifer lui adressa un sourire sardonique avant d'engager un combat de druides.

Derek, qui était enfin libre, se releva lentement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu repérer son compagnon, son attention fut captée par une louve qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour. Paige. Que son ex petite-amie ait rejoint Deucalion n'était guère surprenant puisqu'ils avaient quitté la meute Hale à peu près en même temps, non, ce qui l'était plus en revanche, c'était de la retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Paige Krasikeva n'était pas le genre de fille à prendre le risque de mettre sa vie en danger, même pour une faveur de son alpha. La rancune qu'elle nourrissait à son égard devait être immense.

\- Derek, grinça-t-elle. Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment !

\- Et tu penses pouvoir faire quoi, Paige ? demanda Derek presque gentiment. Je suis un alpha.

\- Oh, je ne compte pas t'affronter directement, espèce de connard ! Non, je vais regarder Deucalion anéantir tout ce que tu as de plus cher au monde ! Je vais le regarder éventrer ton compagnon et je vais danser sur son cadavre ! Et je t'assure, Derek, que lorsque tu me supplieras de t'achever, je le ferais avec grand plaisir !

Derek renifla dédaigneusement avant de faire volte-face en entendant le cri de son émissaire. Black avait rapidement pris l'avantage sur lui, le faisant plier devant sa magie. D'un mouvement de la main, elle fit léviter les flèches d'Allison hors de son carquois et dirigea leur pointe vers Deaton. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer celui-ci rejoindre sa sœur dans les limbes de l'oubli, quelque chose les fit tous se figer sur place. Derek avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Le vent magique était tombé d'un coup et le bruit des combats avait cessé comme si…comme si…Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Derek tandis qu'il se retournait lentement, son cœur lourd comme une enclume.

Mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait et, de ses yeux exorbités, il vit Gérard Argent, couché sur le sol, le regard fixé sur sa mort prochaine qui apparut sous la forme des crocs luisants d'un jeune alpha. Stiles avait renversé son ennemi et, sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir et sans aucune hésitation, il referma sa mâchoire sur la gorge de son tortionnaire. Le sang gicla aussitôt sur son visage, mais il ne desserra son emprise que lorsque le dernier battement de cœur de Gérard Argent s'éteignit dans la nuit.

Le temps s'était figé sur ce dernier battement. Plus personne ne bougeait, mais tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Stiles qui se releva lentement, le visage et les vêtements rougis par l'hémoglobine. Sous la lueur de la lune, le tatouage maudit qui scellait sa liberté disparut, laissant sa nuque immaculée. N'en croyant pas ses yeux et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Derek rejoignit son compagnon et l'attrapa par les épaules. La rougeur de ses iris fit frémir l'alpha qui retint un gémissement plaintif. Ce n'était pas normal. Sans le sceau, Stiles aurait dû retrouver son regard humain, ses yeux auraient dû revêtir cette couleur noisette qu'il affectionnait tant.

\- Non, non, non, souffla Derek en le secouant doucement. Stiles, reste avec moi. Je t'en pris…Je t'en supplie, Stiles. Il faut…il faut que tu luttes. Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'envahir. Stiles !

Ce dernier s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres et ses yeux se mirent à clignoter étrangement. Le jeune loup était à la frontière entre la bestialité et l'humanité. Les deux parties de son esprit s'affrontaient avec violence, voulant autant l'une que l'autre s'exprimer enfin sans contrainte. Finalement, Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement avant de bousculer Derek. Sous les regards effarés et effrayés des bêtas présents, Stiles se transforma en un gigantesque loup blanc au pelage imprégné de sang.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la bête bondit en avant et se précipita en un éclair sur Caël Miller, ce bêta qui l'avait torturé pendant des années et qui tentait lâchement de s'enfuir en gagnant la forêt. Stiles le renversa de ses pattes puissantes et lui arracha la tête d'un seul coup de griffes avant de disparaître entre les arbres. À cet instant précis, Derek sembla réintégrer son corps et se précipita à la suite de son compagnon, désertant ainsi la bataille qui n'en était plus vraiment une et laissant le commandement de la meute à son premier bêta. Scott.

Il devait rattraper et arrêter Stiles à tout prix avant que celui-ci ne décide de partir et de l'abandonner en arrière. Seul.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, la fin de la bataille, mais pas la fin de l'histoire !**

**Ne vous privez pas de me donner votre avis ! Je l'attends avec impatience ! **

Bizz

Blitzz


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Comment Scott va-t-il gérer la situation avec Deucalion et ses sbires ? Que va-t-il se passer pour les loups de Gérard ? Où Stiles est-il parti ? Derek va-t-il le rattraper ? Vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans ce chapitre !

**Note de moi **: Voici un nouveau chapitre **bien** **citronné** donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Sinon, c'est que j'ai vraiment foiré mon job ! Les avis sont _très _attendus sur ce chapitre, évidemment ! D'ailleurs, je voulais remercier tous **les nouveaux followers** que je vois s'ajouter sur ma boîte mail et je tiens à leur dire **_boujour_ **et **_bienvenu_ **et aussi à leur faire la remarque que cliquer sur le bouton **_review_** ne débitera **_pas un_** **_centime_** de votre compte bancaire ! Eh oui, c'est **_entièrement_** **_gratuit_** alors profitez-en !

**Bêta **: Voidonce. Un **GROS** merci à elle pour avoir pris le temps de relire et de corriger ce chapitre ! Bonne chance pour tes exams !

* * *

**RAR : **

**nathydemon : **merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ils vont devoir se débrouiller avec Deucalion et pour ce qui est de la copulation dans les bois...bah, tu vas voir ;)

**paty27**: coucou, merci pour ton précédent commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Stiles, ça va s'améliorer pour lui à partir de là ! Ce chapitre sera plus léger tu vas voir ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Cbi** : coucou à toi nouveau venu ! Merci pour ton commentaire sur le chapitre 18 ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant et j'espère qu'il en continuera d'être ainsi ! Eh oui, Derek part après Stiles en laissant sa meute seule avec Deucalion, que veux-tu ? Ce loup pense un peu trop avec sa q*** XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Drayy** : merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

\- Putain de merde ! Enfoiré de salopard, marmonna Scott avec humeur.

Derek venait de partir sans un regard en arrière, le laissant se démerder avec ce bordel. Heureusement, sa blessure à la poitrine avait presque fini de guérir et il avait récupéré quelques forces, mais dans un combat qui l'opposerait à Deucalion, Scott savait qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Cependant, alors que le bêta s'avançait au centre de la scène avec ses compagnons d'armes, Deucalion et ses loups restèrent statiques et se contentèrent de les suivre des yeux.

\- Erika, vérifie qu'Argent est mort, chuchota le Bêta à la blonde.

Celle-ci s'avança vers le cadavre de feu l'alpha des Landes et s'accroupit à côté de lui sans cacher une grimace de dégoût. Les yeux de Gérard étaient écarquillés, reflétant encore toute sa surprise, mais le voile qui les recouvrait n'était pas trompeur. Ni le sang qui avait coagulé au coin de ses lèvres ou encore la plaie béante qu'était sa gorge.

\- Il n'y a pas plus mort que lui, déclara Erika en se relevant.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut la meute Hale tandis que Chris fermait les yeux et relâchait un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là. Son père était mort. Gérard était mort et il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que du soulagement. Le loup jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Allison ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ni quoi ressentir. Elle avait été longtemps attachée à son grand-père alors oui, elle était un peu triste qu'il soit mort et encore plus triste qu'il ait succombé à sa folie. Mais elle se sentait également soulagée d'un poids. La meute des Landes – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – allait peut-être enfin pouvoir guérir et se reconstruire correctement. Enfin, si le nouvel alpha le permettait…Ce qui n'était pas gagné, considérant son instabilité mentale.

Scott, quant à lui, fulminait encore. Ok, Stiles avait grand besoin de l'aide de son compagnon, mais merde, Derek était leur alpha ! Leur meute, bien qu'_a priori _elle n'ait pas subi beaucoup de pertes, était affaiblie et les loups de Deucalion semblaient aussi frais que des gardons ! Scott capta le regard du Démon Loup et se raidit lorsque celui-ci commença à marcher dans leur direction, ses bêtas sur les talons. Aussitôt, les amis de Scott resserrèrent leurs rangs autour de lui et se mirent à grogner de manière dissuasive.

\- Calmez-vous, dit Scott à voix basse en leur faisant signe de rester à leur place.

À quelques mètres de là, Deucalion s'était immobilisé, sa druide à son côté droit, et il regardait Scott de son regard si insolite. La lune tombait sur lui et l'éclairait de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse remarquer que le blanc de ses yeux était envahi par un rouge meurtrier. Le bêta de Derek réprima un frisson et échangea un regard avec Deaton.

\- Restez là, ordonna Scott au reste de la meute tout en carrant les épaules. N'attaquez que s'ils le font.

\- Scott, fit Kira en effleurant le coude de son petit-ami qui lui adressa un sourire vacillant.

Le jeune loup n'ajouta rien et se détourna de ses amis avant de s'avancer vers Deucalion, suivi par Deaton. Malgré tout son _self-control_, le cœur de Scott battait à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'appréhension et de la peur, et le Démon Loup, qui l'avait entendu, lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Deucalion est ici à cause d'un accord avec Gérard, chuchota l'émissaire alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers leurs ennemis. Il ne se bat pas lorsqu'il n'y voit aucun profit, alors ne lui donne pas une raison de nous massacrer, Scott.

\- Je vais essayer, marmonna ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à trois mètres de Deucalion et de son effrayante druide, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux camps se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes, mettant le reste des loups sur le fil du rasoir. Scott entendait sa meute s'agiter derrière lui et répondre à celle de Deucalion qui semblait les narguer derrière le dos de leur alpha. Les jumeaux, en particulier, semblaient se réjouir de la situation et ne se privaient pas de les provoquer.

\- Je souhaite négocier une cessation des hostilités, déclara Deucalion d'une voix traînante.

Scott haussa un sourcil surpris. _Une cessation des hostilités_ ? Sérieux ? Étrangement sceptique, le bêta lui demanda la raison d'une telle requête.

\- Gérard voulait votre territoire, répondit-il avec cette même nonchalance désarmante. Et je voulais Kate. Cependant, il se trouve que celle-ci nous a tous fait faux bond.

Jennifer étouffa son ricanement, mais récolta un regard flamboyant de la part de son alpha qui ne tolérait pas de plaisanterie au sujet de sa future femme.

\- Kate ? répéta lentement Scott. La louve psychopathe qui était la fille de Gérard ?

\- Celle-là même, acquiesça Deucalion avec un sourire ravi. J'ai négocié sa main avec son père qui, de toute évidence, ne pourra plus nous donner sa bénédiction. Dommage. J'ai également réclamé la tête du dernier Stilinski.

Dès que cette sentence résonna dans la nuit, les grognements des bêtas de Derek s'amplifièrent et Scott eut peur qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de complètement stupide et dangereux. Heureusement, maintenant que Derek lui avait confié le commandement provisoire de la meute en son absence, ses ordres faisaient loi et les bêtas restèrent à leur place, faute de pouvoir désobéir. Intérieurement, le loup de Scott faisait des bonds joyeux, heureux d'être le chef même pour un bref instant. Instant qui pourrait s'avérer encore plus court s'il avait le malheur d'offenser le dangereux alpha qui lui faisait face.

\- Ce que t'a fait John n'a rien à voir avec son fils, déclara Deaton d'une voix assurée. Tu n'as pas de raison de vouloir le tuer.

\- La vengeance n'a rien à voir avec la raison, contra Deucalion sans se départir de son sourire froid. Néanmoins, je vois qu'obtenir la tête du gamin sera une chose moins aisée que ce que je pensais. Gérard ne m'avait pas averti qu'il était devenu un alpha aussi puissant.

Deaton fronça les sourcils. Était-ce une note d'admiration qu'il entendait dans la voix du Démon Loup ? Une admiration teintée de prudence ? Deucalion, bien que fou, n'en était pas moins extrêmement méfiant, il n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée dans une bataille sans avoir pris la température de l'eau au préalable. Contrairement à Gérard, il ne sous-estimait pas ses ennemis, bien qu'il ait une idée très précise de l'étendue de sa propre force.

\- Ai-je bien compris ? intervint soudainement Scott. Vous envisagez quoi ? Vous retirer ? Partir ? On se serre la main et on repart chacun de notre côté ?

\- C'est l'idée, fit Deucalion en reportant son regard dérangeant sur le bêta. Bien que je ne serrerai la main de personne. Pour le moment, ma priorité est de retrouver ma tendre promise.

Scott retint une grimace tout en se laissant envahir par un espoir fou. Pouvaient-ils vraiment éviter un autre massacre ? Le bêta chercha le regard de Deaton pour obtenir un conseil ou son appui. Mais l'émissaire était tout aussi désemparé par la situation que lui-même. Un marmonnement attira l'attention de Scott sur Jennifer Black. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravi par le retournement de situation et semblait agitée.

\- Le morveux _doit_ mourir, dit-elle à son alpha. Derek est à moi, tu m'en as fait la promesse, Deucalion.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout, Jennifer, répondit ce dernier d'une voix sèche. Cesse de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités et arrête de vivre dans tes fantasmes. Les humaines concupiscentes ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

L'émissaire ravala sa hargne et resta coite alors que le rose de la honte envahissait ses joues. Scott ne put résister à l'envie de lui adresser un sourire narquois et elle lui répondit en lui faisant un geste peu élégant de la main.

\- J'espère que tu me donneras l'autorisation de récupérer mes morts et mes blessés, Scott, reprit Deucalion en vrillant le bêta de son regard.

Celui-ci consulta Deaton qui opina.

\- Faites, mais je veux que vous ayez quitté Beacon Hills avant l'aube.

\- Ce n'est pas assez de temps pour retrouver ma belle Kate. Sois indulgent, Scott, donne-moi deux jours, essaya de négocier Deucalion.

\- Vous avez vingt-quatre heures, répondit Scott après avoir brièvement réfléchi. Pas une minute de plus.

\- Cela me suffira, merci, Scott, fit l'alpha en lui offrant un sourire à faire frémir de terreur Jack Nicholson.

Pour le plus grand soulagement du bêta, il n'y eut pas de poignées de mains d'échangées. Tandis que Deucalion reculait et que son émissaire allait aider les autres contre sa volonté à rassembler les blessés et porter les morts, Scott et Deaton rejoignirent leur meute et surveillèrent leurs ennemis d'un œil vigilant.

\- Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que la situation est complètement surréaliste ? demanda Liam en suivant du regard les jumeaux qui portaient Paxton Webb.

\- Non, c'est complètement dingue, acquiesça Mason qui était toujours flanqué à côté de son petit-ami qui avait retrouvé des couleurs.

Les loups regardèrent Deucalion et ses bêtas quitter leur territoire les uns après les autres sans baisser leur garde. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'en furent allés et que le bruit de leurs pas s'estompa dans la nuit, Scott renfila son costume de chef et commença à distribuer les tâches sans se soucier du regard amusé de Kira.

\- Je veux que tous les blessés soient rassemblés chez Deaton pour être soignés. Danny, Boyd, vous irez chercher Jackson et Braeden, ils doivent encore se trouver à l'endroit où ils ont été assommés. Madame Yukimura, vous…

\- Je vais chercher mon mari, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Scott hocha la tête et les regarda partir avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt tout en croisant les doigts pour que Deucalion soit bel et bien parti et qu'il n'ait pas décidé de leur jouer un tour pendable. _Littéralement_.

\- Ok, reprit-il une minute plus tard en se tournant vers le reste de la meute. Il faudrait aller chercher les suppôts de Gérard qui se sont perdus dans les bois en chemin, qui veut y aller ?

Grognement général. Personne n'avait vraiment envie d'aller porter secours à ces vermines.

\- Ils sont très bien là où ils sont ! s'exclama Isaac en résumant la pensée de tout le monde.

\- Peut-être, sauf que maintenant, ce sont les bêtas de Stiles, déclara Chris en s'attirant tous les regards.

Chacun médita ces paroles et les parents de Scott finirent par hocher la tête et se porter volontaires.

\- Liam, Erika, Cora, allez avec eux, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide. Faites-les prisonniers si ça vous chante en attendant le retour de Derek et de Stiles.

\- Ah ! Ça je préfère ! fit la jeune Hale en retrouvant le sourire et en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe.

Avant de partir, Melissa et Raphaël s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de leur fils et le regardèrent avec des airs inquiets. Scott poussa un petit sourire avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

\- Ça va aller, maman.

\- Deaton doit encore t'examiner, tu n'es pas complètement guéri, dit-elle en inspectant médicalement sa blessure.

Scott la repoussa gentiment. Il adorait sa mère, mais son instinct protecteur commençait à l'étouffer. Il remercia silencieusement son père qui respectait son besoin de distance tout comme son autorité. D'ailleurs, Raphaël attrapa sa femme par la taille et l'éloigna de son fils, soulagé, qui les regarda rejoindre les autres et partir à la recherche des bêtas.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tous ceux qui sont blessés, même légèrement, suivent Deaton chez lui. Et sans rechigner ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Jordan qui s'apprêtait à protester.

\- Je m'en occupe, Scott, dit Lydia en apparaissant aux côtés de Jordan et en le forçant à marcher derrière l'émissaire qui se dirigeait vers son antre.

Mason l'imita et fit de même avec Brett tandis que Kira, attirant l'attention de son petit-ami, lui adressait un sourire victorieux.

\- Non, attends Kira ! J'ai pas besoin de…

\- Tu as dit _tous_ ceux qui sont blessés, même _légèrement_ ! Ça t'inclut dans le lot, Scott !

\- Elle a raison, intervint Isaac en se postant à sa gauche et en lui attrapant le bras.

Le bêta poussa un gros soupir en voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire changer d'avis. Argumenter était une cause perdue, aussi il avoua sa défaite et les laissa le traîner derrière les autres. De son côté, Allison insistait auprès de son père pour qu'il les suive lui aussi, car il était toujours blessé. Au moment où Chris céda enfin – il était presque aussi têtu que Derek – la mère d'Allison, Victoria, qui était toujours attachée à l'écart, mais à présent sans surveillance, parvint à se libérer de ses liens et se jeta sur son mari, l'attaquant par derrière. Chris, sans même penser que sa femme était son assaillante et ne pensant qu'à la sécurité de sa fille, réagit complètement à l'instinct. Alors qu'il se retrouvait projeté sur le sol face contre terre et qu'il sentait des griffes se planter dans son échine, il avisa un poignard abandonné dans l'herbe, l'attrapa et, avec une force véloce, se retourna et le planta dans le cœur de son agresseur.

\- Papa ! hurla Allison en se précipitant vers lui avant de s'arrêter net en voyant la lame enfoncée dans la poitrine de sa mère et de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

\- V…Victoria ?

Sous le choc, Chris contemplait le visage inhumain de sa femme à quelques centimètres du sien. Celle-ci arborait un air de haine pure tandis que l'engourdissement s'emparait de ses membres.

\- Victoria…Pourquoi ? balbutia le loup en s'asseyant et en maintenant le corps de sa femme agonisante dans ses bras. Non, non, non…Victoria…

Le sang coula de la blessure mortelle lorsque Chris retira le poignard. Des larmes glissèrent silencieusement de ses yeux et inondèrent son visage alors que la louve avec qui il avait partagé sa vie rendait son dernier souffle et mourrait dans ses bras.

L.C.

Derek s'était élancé à la poursuite de son compagnon sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa meute, mais il avait assez confiance en Scott pour lui laisser le commandement et en ses autres bêtas pour l'épauler. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt et qu'il traquait Stiles grâce à l'odeur d'excitation sauvage qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Cependant, il avait beau augmenter la taille de ses foulées et courir plus vite, il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper.

Lorsqu'il franchit la lisière des arbres centenaires, Derek commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que Stiles se dirigeait aléatoirement dans le forêt ou, au contraire, allait-il vers quelque chose de précis ? Et vers quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Derek était en train de ruminer, oscillant entre l'anxiété et la frustration, lorsqu'il tomba sur un spectacle qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Là, immobilisés dans un piège de sorbier se tenaient un loup de Deucalion et Brunski, un bêta barbare de Gérard qui avait longtemps martyrisé Stiles et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer s'il n'était pas déjà mort. L'alpha s'avança jusqu'au cercle tracé par la poudre de sorbier pour regarder de plus près. Oui, Brunski avait bien la gorge ouverte, ayant subit le même sort que Gérard, même si, contrairement à celui-ci, il n'avait pas eu le luxe de pouvoir garder son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Le palpitant avait été arraché de sa poitrine à coups de griffes et abandonné sur le sol comme un déchet sans intérêt.

Un élan de fierté envahit Derek qui bomba inconsciemment le torse. Son compagnon était fort, puissant, mais aussi assez lucide pour ne tuer qu'un seul des deux loups. D'ailleurs, en regardant le bêta de Deucalion, l'alpha put voir à quel point celui-ci était en état de choc. Recroquevillé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés et fixés dans le vide, il donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme, ou un monstre. Aucun doute que voir surgir un loup énorme, la gueule béante et les yeux rougeoyants pouvait s'avérer être une vision d'horreur. Stiles s'était vengé d'un loup qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant des années, et le fruit de sa colère n'était pas beau à voir. Le compagnon de Derek n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, mais ça lui allait très bien.

Sans plus accorder d'attention au cadavre ni au loup tétanisé, l'alpha reprit son chemin, devant encore retrouver son compagnon. Il continua de courir pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. La lune déclinait progressivement dans le ciel tandis que la toile noire de la nuit s'éclaircissait. À chaque fois que Derek pensait toucher au but, l'odeur de Stiles se faisait moins forte, mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait l'avoir perdue, elle revenait chatouiller ses narines. C'était comme jouer au chat et à la souris, sauf qu'au bout de cinq heures de recherches vaines, le loup commença réellement à s'agacer. Son compagnon le faisait tourner en rond dans les bois, ne semblant ni trouver la sortie, ni vraiment la chercher.

Fatigué, Derek ralentit progressivement le pas. Il distinguait les lueurs de l'aube poindre à l'horizon et il avait soif. Très soif. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers un petit ruisseau qu'il entendait couler à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pendant qu'il marchait, l'alpha repensa aux loups de Deucalion qu'il avait entendus et sentis arpenter la forêt au cours de la nuit. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il était passé devant les pièges que Deaton et ses bêtas avaient posés, les prisonniers avaient disparu. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Démon Loup avait quitté son territoire avec sa meute. L'absence d'hostilité qu'il avait ressentie dans leurs pas était également une bonne indicatrice du fait que Scott avait réussi à gérer la situation. Il avait hâte d'entendre l'histoire lorsqu'il rentrerait au village.

Lorsqu'enfin Derek distingua le ruisseau à travers les arbres, son regard fut attiré par une masse blanche écroulée sur le sol non loin de l'eau. L'alpha retint brusquement son souffle. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu soif. Son compagnon était là lui aussi. Allongé sur le ventre, la gueule plongée dans le filet d'eau, il s'abreuvait à grandes gorgées. Timidement, et sans vouloir effrayer le splendide animal, Derek s'approcha. Les oreilles du loup blanc pivotèrent aussitôt dans sa direction et il releva la tête, contemplant l'intrus avec des yeux rouges, mais dénués d'agressivité.

Arrivé au bord du ruisseau à quelques mètres de la créature, l'alpha s'agenouilla et entreprit d'apaiser sa soif en s'obligeant à détourner le regard de son compagnon. Stiles ne devait pas percevoir sa présence dans son espace vital comme une intrusion ou un défi d'autorité, alors Derek s'efforça d'adopter une attitude tranquille tandis qu'il recueillait l'eau claire au creux de ses mains et l'apportait à sa bouche. Cela sembla marcher puisque le loup blanc, après être resté sur le qui-vive une bonne minute, finit par retourner à sa tâche.

Les lèvres de l'alpha s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Son compagnon l'avait reconnu et ne le voyait pas comme une menace. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait courir pendant des heures dans ce cas-là ? Derek secoua la tête et décida de laisser cette question sur le côté pour le moment. D'ailleurs, son attention fut rapidement attirée par un bruissement à sa droite et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le loup commencer à se retransformer. Sans bouger, mais le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'alpha le regarda reprendre petit à petit forme humaine. Et, deux minutes plus tard, Stiles se trouvait à ses côtés. Humain. Couvert de sang. Et entièrement nu. Son instinct reprenant le dessus sur sa raison, Derek se précipita vers le garçon et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, le tenant étroitement contre son torse pour lui éviter d'avoir froid.

\- Stiles, dit-il en sentant l'émotion le submerger tandis qu'il vérifiait rapidement que ses blessures avaient cicatrisé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

Son compagnon leva vers lui des yeux brillants où se lisait une foultitude de sentiments. Confusion, désorientation, soulagement, joie, tout ça se battait en duel dans son regard dont le cramoisi virait lentement à l'ambre. Lorsque le cœur de Derek se fut calmé, que son esprit s'éclaircit et qu'il fut convaincu que Stiles ne chercherait pas à s'échapper cette fois-ci, il desserra son étreinte et entreprit de laver son compagnon du sang qui maculait son visage, son cou ainsi que sa poitrine. Le garçon frissonna lorsque Derek fit couler l'eau glacée du ruisseau sur sa peau, mais il resta en place et parut même apprécier la toilette scrupuleuse qui lui fut administrée.

Cependant, il apparut vite pour l'alpha que nettoyer toute l'hémoglobine qui couvrait son compagnon serait une tâche impossible sans l'aide d'un pommeau de douche. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'enlever la plus grosse partie pour que Stiles ait un peu moins l'air d'avoir arraché des gorges avec ses crocs et des cœurs à mains nues.

\- Derek.

Le susnommé releva brusquement les yeux du torse diaphane qu'il caressait plus qu'il ne lavait, pour les plonger dans ceux de son compagnon qui étaient redevenus humains pour de bon.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que…est-ce que tu me comprends ? Ton tatouage a disparu, mais je ne sais pas si tu peux me comprendre et…

\- Je te comprends.

La respiration de Derek se bloqua dans sa gorge. Était-il possible qu'ils aient réussi ? Que l'esprit de Stiles ait repris le dessus sur celui de la bête malgré la transformation soudaine ? Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le garçon déclara d'une voix enrouée et un peu tremblotante :

\- Elle est là, au fond de ma tête. Mais…mais elle…elle est apaisée.

\- Elle est libérée. Et toi aussi, Stiles, tu es libre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de faire un si grand sourire que Derek crut que ses joues allaient craquer. Les ombres qui habitaient ses yeux encore quelques heures auparavant semblaient avoir reculé, la bestialité qui le tourmentait en permanence avait reflué et l'alpha se fit la réflexion que son compagnon n'avait jamais eu l'air plus heureux et plus en bonne santé qu'en cet instant précis. Attrapant cette seconde et la gravant dans sa mémoire, Derek s'autorisa lui aussi à laisser le bonheur l'envahir. Et lorsque Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek et frotta son nez contre sa peau, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il était enfin là où il devait être. Après toutes ces années d'attente interminable et de recherches infructueuses, son compagnon était enfin dans ses bras et lui appartenait. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le refaire sien, ici et maintenant ?

Derek n'eut pas à se poser cette question bien longtemps puisque son compagnon semblait ressentir la même fièvre et lui répondait en conséquence en se frottant contre son corps dur. Malgré la fatigue des combats et de la poursuite dans les bois, l'alpha fut parcouru d'un regain d'énergie lorsque Stiles, se redressant sur ses genoux, lui plaqua vivement les épaules contre le sol et lui grimpa dessus.

\- Doucement petit compagnon, s'amusa Derek avant de pousser un long gémissement lorsque ledit compagnon lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, susurra Stiles lui montrant par cette phrase d'une clarté sans faille qu'il était désormais aux commandes de son propre corps et de son esprit. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Derek écarquilla les yeux et son souffle fut expulsé de sa poitrine lorsque Stiles attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses et le manipula avec une aisance qui fit grimper son excitation à un seuil qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Sa peau s'enflamma aux endroits que son compagnon caressa avec sensualité, et lorsque leurs torses se joignirent, Derek put sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'eut rien de chaste. Au contraire, il eut le goût sauvage du désir et de l'urgence et Derek se laissa emporter et submerger par l'excitation que Stiles allumait en lui.

Le jeune loup, par la manière qu'il avait de lui lécher les lèvres et de taquiner sa langue, avait l'air affamé. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit de pleine lune à s'envoyer en l'air pendant des heures…Mais ça remontait déjà à loin dans l'esprit de Stiles et Derek, et tous deux étaient ravis de constater à quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Tandis que le plus jeune finissait d'arracher le t-shirt déjà mal en point de l'alpha à coups de griffes, celui-ci tenta de renverser la situation. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas désarçonner par son coup de hanches et il n'hésita pas à le pincer vivement en guise de représailles.

\- Hé ! protesta un Derek faussement outré.

\- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna le jeune loup d'une voix autoritaire.

Ses yeux flashèrent brièvement et un frisson secoua le corps de son compagnon qui se rappela que la divine créature qui le surplombait était au moins aussi puissante que lui, si ce n'était pas plus…Le contrôle, la domination et le pouvoir enveloppaient Stiles comme une aura suffocante. Comment Derek aurait pu y résister ? Il essaya à peine et n'eut aucune honte à montrer sa gorge à son compagnon qui s'empressa d'y laisser sa marque. Aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait un jour l'ascension sur l'autre, mais il était bon de pouvoir enfin laisser les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre. Derek le fit de bonne grâce et cela enchanta le jeune loup qui défit rapidement sa ceinture et l'aida à ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Lorsque Derek se retrouva complètement nu face à son compagnon, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de s'arc-bouter sous son regard de braise. Le besoin le torturait. Il avait besoin de Stiles. Et pas plus tard que maintenant. Dans sa fièvre délirante, il remarqua tout de même que ni griffe ni croc ne vinrent meurtrir sa peau et il en fut aussi reconnaissant qu'admiratif.

\- Stiles…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés de son compagnon.

\- Je suis là, Derek, je suis là, répondit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, pantelants et tremblants d'excitation. Les gestes de Stiles se firent plus frénétiques et il plaça un genou entre les cuisses de l'alpha qui ouvrit les jambes en fermant les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir un jour fait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire maintenant. Et si tous deux en mouraient d'envie, il y avait de l'appréhension des deux côtés. Stiles, qui venait de reconquérir son humanité, craignait de se laisser engloutir par les sensations et de blesser son compagnon, et de son côté, Derek appréhendait pour des raisons évidentes. Mais ses peurs semblèrent s'envoler lorsque les mains de Stiles parcoururent ses flancs puis ses fesses avec révérence.

\- Derek, est-ce que je peux… ? commença le jeune alpha d'une voix cassée.

L'exaltation et la chaleur dans ses yeux rassurèrent Derek qui hocha la tête à sa question. Aussitôt, Stiles lui sourit et le loup se dit qu'il pourrait très vite s'habituer à cette expression. Le garçon n'avait pas énormément souri depuis que Derek l'avait sorti de la cellule où il avait été retenu prisonnier, mais il semblerait que cela lui vienne de plus en plus naturellement. Après tout, Stiles avait été un humain très exubérant et expressif avant que tout ça n'arrive, et apparemment, maintenant qu'il était libre de toute chaîne, il le redevenait.

Les pensées de Derek furent interrompues lorsque Stiles porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les lapa consciencieusement. Lorsqu'il les jugea assez enduits de salive, il les retira de sa bouche et souleva son compagnon pour que son cul musclé repose sur ses cuisses.

\- Stiles…

\- Chut, reste tranquille, je vais m'occuper de toi.

L'air sérieux et concentré fit craquer Derek qui s'empressa de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide titiller son intimité. Au cours de la nuit, pas un seul instant il n'avait envisagé la possibilité de finir dans cette position, allongé vulnérable sur le sol à la merci d'un compagnon déterminé à l'envoyer sur orbite. D'ailleurs, il commença par voir des étoiles lorsque Stiles enfonça son index conquérant dans son sanctuaire. La douleur était minime – Derek savait la gérer et la réprimer – en revanche, le tiraillement qu'il ressentait était aussi bizarre que dérangeant. Il se retint pourtant de se tortiller loin de son compagnon qui avait, de toute façon, une prise ferme sur sa cuisse.

Celui-ci, contrairement à Derek, observait ce qu'il était en train de faire les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une miette du spectacle érotique auquel il avait l'honneur de participer ce soir. Malgré la chaleur qui vrillait ses reins et la bête en lui qui hurlait de prendre possession de son compagnon, Stiles s'obligea à rester doux et à opérer lentement. Après avoir ajouté un second doigt dans le cul brûlant et étroit de son loup, il chercha ce point qui lui avait apporté tant de plaisir lorsque la situation avait été inverse.

Le cri surpris de Derek et son brusque mouvement de hanches, lui indiquèrent quelques secondes plus tard qu'il l'avait bien trouvé. Dès cet instant, Stiles concentra les mouvements de ses doigts sur cette boule de nerfs tandis qu'il empoignait le membre délaissé de son compagnon de sa main libre. Sa propre excitation était oubliée, il voulait entièrement se dévouer au plaisir de Derek qui ne fut bientôt qu'une masse pantelante et gémissante se tortillant sur le sol.

\- Putain de merde ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement alors qu'un pic de plaisir foudroyant lui traversa l'échine. Stiles, donne-m'en plus ! J'en veux plus !

\- Capricieux ? s'amusa le jeune loup.

Derek poussa un grognement pressant et il comprit que l'amusement était réservé pour plus tard. En quelques gestes, Stiles avait retiré ses doigts et guidait à présent sa queue entre les fesses du loup étendu sous lui. Lorsque Derek sentit une forte pression commencer à l'ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur et d'inconfort. Faire ce genre de choses sans un lubrifiant digne de ce nom n'était pas des plus pratiques ni des plus agréables. Stiles dut s'apercevoir de son malaise puisqu'il poussa un gémissement tout en arrêtant son avancée.

\- Je…désolé, je…j'suis trop nul, je…

\- Tais-toi, geignit Derek en reprenant son souffle.

Lorsque sa respiration se fut calmée, il s'éloigna de Stiles qui le laissa faire puis se mit à genoux en face de lui.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Le jeune loup ne put lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là que Derek avait déjà plongé sur son sexe et l'avait englouti sans cérémonie. Stiles sursauta et cria, surpris autant par le geste que par le plaisir qui lui tordit le ventre. Cette chaleur tropicale autour de son membre, la pression que son compagnon exerçait avec ses lèvres tout en montant et descendant…c'était divin. Le garçon se mordit les lèvres de plaisir pour s'empêcher de crier une nouvelle fois et attrapa les cheveux de Derek dans ses poings en s'efforçant de ne pas le blesser.

\- Derek…oh bon sang ! C'est si bon, parvint-il à dire, son souffle désordonné.

L'alpha sourit autour de lui et un grondement satisfait monta dans sa poitrine, se répercutant délicieusement contre le membre de Stiles qui ne put empêcher une exclamation de pur plaisir franchir ses lèvres malmenées. Derek continua sa tâche méticuleusement, goûtant son compagnon comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire et déballant tout son savoir-faire et son cœur pour le contenter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait sur la langue l'essence même de l'être qu'il vénérait et il s'en délectait de toutes ses papilles. Il le léchait, le suçait, le dégustait comme s'il n'existait rien de meilleur en ce bas monde.

Complètement perdu dans ce qu'il faisait, il ne sentit pas la poigne qui se resserrait dans ses cheveux quelques minutes plus tard ni n'entendit la respiration de Stiles se faire de plus en plus saccadée. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler d'une voix brisée que Derek sortit lentement de l'état de transe dans lequel il avait glissé et releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux aux pupilles complètement dilatées de son compagnon.

\- Je veux te prendre, articula ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Je veux te prendre et jouir au plus profond de toi. Et je veux te marquer en le faisant.

À cours de mots et n'étant pas certain de pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente, Derek se contenta de hocher la tête et de reprendre sa position initiale. Stiles s'empressa d'en faire autant et, cette fois-ci, ils réussirent enfin à s'emboîter. Ce ne fut pas sans douleur au début pour Derek, mais l'expérience en elle-même ne fut pas désagréable, au contraire. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Stiles prit appuie sur ses coudes et contempla Derek avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir, ils gémirent de concert, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une vague si intense de plaisir fasse vibrer leurs corps. Derek enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules de Stiles qui rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement dont on n'aurait su dire s'il était humain ou lupin. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il fit l'amour à son compagnon, augmentant la cadence et la puissance de ses coups de reins, ses yeux se pailletèrent de rouge. L'alpha sous lui encaissait en grognant et gémissant, allant à la rencontre du corps de son compagnon et écartant chaque fois un peu plus les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. Il pouvait à peine penser, juste subir le plaisir que Stiles forçait dans son corps. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il ressentirait ça un jour, ce sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un et de ne pas en être effrayé.

Quand le rythme de Stiles se fit plus effréné et que le climax se rapprocha, ses yeux dérivèrent sur la gorge de Derek qui poussa un gémissement approbateur en penchant la tête en arrière.

\- Fais-le. Marque-moi. Fais-le !

Le jeune loup cligna des yeux avant de poser sa bouche sur la courbe du cou de son compagnon sans cesser de le marteler. Délicatement, il laissa ses crocs descendre et transpercer la chair consentante, la marquant comme sienne. Le cri de jouissance de Derek se perdit dans la nuit tandis que son corps s'arquait sous celui de Stiles. Celui-ci, sentant les parois qui le gainaient palpiter autour de lui, ne put retenir son orgasme plus longtemps et jouit en resserrant sa mâchoire sur sa prise.

Le plaisir faucha Stiles en plein élan et, après avoir été projeté au septième ciel à une vitesse hallucinante, il s'effondra sur le corps tremblant et luisant de sueur de son alpha. Après toute cette frénésie incandescente, ils apprécièrent la fraîcheur de l'air sur leur peau et le calme de la nuit tout en retrouvant progressivement leur souffle.

\- C'était…, commença Stiles une minute plus tard avant de s'interrompre, n'ayant pas trouvé de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Derek acquiesça, comprenant son sentiment à la perfection. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Stiles se dégagea un peu trop vivement de son corps heureusement encore engourdi par toutes les endorphines que son cerveau lui avait envoyées. La sensation de perte le mit mal à l'aise et, sans réfléchir, il ramena son compagnon contre son corps et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Je te tiens, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu me tiens, oui.

Stiles esquissa un petit sourire, sentant son cœur battre d'allégresse. Il se sentait en vie, complet et enfin en paix. À sa place. Derek l'avait libéré et lui avait donné un foyer. Il lui devait tout. Le jeune alpha tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la poitrine de son amant qui dit d'une voix où la fatigue perçait :

\- Et je ne te lâcherai pas.

* * *

**Fin du dix-neuvième chapitre !**

**Et ça fait un an quasiment tout pile que j'ai commencé cette histoire ! Donc merci à vous pour continuer à lire et à apprécier cette histoire qui commence progressivement à trouver son chemin vers sa fin ! Merci pour tous vos supers commentaires qui me permettent de m'améliorer et qui me motivent à écrire chapitre après chapitre !**

**Continuez comme ça et n'oubliez pas : l'avarice est un vilain défaut ! XD ***_essaye d'haranguer les foules après le peu d'audience du précédent chapitre_*

Bizz


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Voici l'after battle, avec tout les problèmes qu'i régler bien sûr ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus !

**Note de moi **: Voici un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, j'en ai bien conscience, aussi j'implore votre clémence pour mon…retard ! Si on peut encore qualifier ça de retard ! Bref j'espère que ce chaiptre vous plaira !

**Bêta **: Voidonce. Merci à toi pour avoir si rapidement corrigé ce chapitre !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Wm2** : merci pour ton commentaire apprécié comme à chaque fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Étendu sur le dos, les bras déployés dans l'herbe, Derek essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en fixant le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. La lune était retournée se cacher derrière l'horizon depuis quelques minutes maintenant et c'était au tour du Soleil de faire timidement son apparition, chassant les étoiles sur son sillage. Le loup ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans son corps alors que celui-ci même était marbré de griffures et de bleus. Les deux dernières heures avaient été pour le moins intenses et sportives, Stiles ne lui laissant que peu de répit entre chaque apothéose. Et Derek n'avait jamais autant béni sa vitesse de récupération inhumaine sans laquelle il n'aurait certainement pas pu suivre le rythme de son compagnon et aurait demandé grâce bien plus tôt. Parce que finalement, lui, Derek Hale, alpha ayant la réputation d'être inflexible, avait supplié. Et il n'en éprouvait aucune honte lorsqu'il y repensait, parce que ce n'était pas faire preuve de faiblesse que de se laisser aller et de se dévoiler entièrement à son compagnon, ni de lâcher prise et de lui laisser les rênes.

Il avait supplié de nombreuses fois au cours des dernières heures, mais les raisons avaient progressivement changé. Au début, il avait prié Stiles de prendre son temps, de les laisser se redécouvrir de mille et une façons différentes et de toutes les savourer. Ensuite, il avait quémandé pour que son compagnon apaise le feu dans ses veines, puis il l'avait imploré d'accélérer, de recommencer, encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, après des heures d'ébats suffocants d'intensité, il plie et ne demande grâce. Stiles ne l'avait écouté que parce qu'après un énième orgasme et une lucidité retrouvée, il avait remarqué l'état de fatigue de Derek et son corps ravagé de ses attentions. Ils avaient réussi à démêler leurs corps engourdis non sans peine, et le plus jeune s'était laissé lourdement tomber dans l'herbe avant de rouler sur le dos, fixant lui aussi l'immensité aurorale du ciel.

Au fur et à mesure que l'alpha récupérait, ses blessures cicatrisaient, laissant une traînée de picotements sur sa peau moite. Lorsque les dernières traces de la sauvagerie de Stiles disparurent de son corps, Derek tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits apaisés lorsqu'il vit son compagnon s'étirer langoureusement contre son flanc gauche, la mine repue. Lorsque le jeune loup croisa le regard de Derek, ce dernier constata avec délectation que ses yeux avaient repris leur jolie teinte noisette et qu'ils étaient emplis de joie. Lentement - parce qu'il avait l'impression que son bras pesait une tonne -, l'alpha repoussa la mèche de cheveux imprégnée de sueur qui barrait le front de son compagnon.

Stiles sourit, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. La frénésie qui avait submergé son esprit lorsque le sceau s'était brisé, était retombée. La bête était toujours là, bien présente dans son esprit, mais sa folie sanguinaire avait pu trouver un exutoire et maintenant elle semblait dormir, laissant à l'humain le soin de les protéger pour la première fois en huit ans. Grâce à Derek, Stiles n'était plus faible et ne le serait jamais plus. Bien sûr, ça allait mettre un certain temps avant qu'il ne refasse confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Derek et qu'il arrête de sursauter au moindre bruit, mais il se savait sur la voie de la guérison. Car il était libre. Il possédait enfin son propre esprit et son propre corps. Il ne combattait plus pour reprendre le pouvoir et refaire surface, et c'était particulièrement reposant.

Tandis que son compagnon caressait sa joue, Stiles se tourna sur le côté sans rompre le contact visuel, et se colla contre lui, se servant de son épaule comme oreiller. De manière possessive, le jeune alpha passa sa jambe autour de la taille de Derek et fit de même avec son bras qu'il enroula autour du torse musclé. Il ferma les yeux, satisfait de cette proximité, lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon rire doucement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en relevant la tête.

Derek lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque et tripoter ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Rien. Je redoutais juste un peu que ton côté câlin ne vienne que de ton loup, mais je constate que c'est un comportement qui vous est commun.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Stiles esquissa une petite moue boudeuse tout à fait attendrissante.

\- Ce n'est pas…drôle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors que Derek lui adressait un regard encourageant. Celui-ci savait à quel point il était dur pour Stiles de parler : plus que de former des mots, c'était connecter ses idées avec sa langue qui s'avérait le plus ardu.

Embarrassé par le regard insistant de son compagnon, le jeune homme plongea son visage entre ses pectoraux pour masquer son rougissement. Il sentit la poitrine de Derek frémir tandis que ce dernier s'esclaffait une nouvelle fois. Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'inspirer une grande goulée du parfum qui appartenait à 100% au loup avec lequel il venait de faire l'amour pendant la deuxième moitié de la nuit.

Derek resta silencieux quelques minutes, caressant simplement la nuque de son compagnon, une question trottant dans son esprit. Il n'osait pas la poser, de peur que cela ne ravive de mauvais souvenirs ou des souvenirs trop mélancoliques à l'esprit de Stiles. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui :

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi avant…avant ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le jeune alpha se raidit contre lui et Derek entendit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Il était en train de se maudire pour n'avoir su fermer son clapet lorsque Stiles releva la tête et le contempla de ses grands yeux noisette un peu tristes.

\- C'est encore très…embrouillé dans ma tête, Derek, répondit-il en butant encore un peu sur les mots.

\- Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi d'avoir posé la question, je suis bête, je…

\- Mais il y a quelques…bribes qui me reviennent en mémoire, le coupa Stiles. Ce sont plus des…sensations que des images. Je me souviens de ce que je ressentais près de toi. Je me souviens de ta chaleur, de l'attraction qui me poussait à te chercher tout le temps, je me souviens aussi que tu n'étais jamais très heureux de me voir.

Derek écoutait scrupuleusement son compagnon parler avec un débit qui s'améliorait malgré une voix encore rauque. Les mots lui venaient de plus en plus rapidement, il passait moins de temps à les chercher. En fait, pour quelqu'un qui avait à peine prononcé un mot en huit ans, Stiles reprenait vite le coup de main. À croire que le babillage était une seconde nature chez lui. Et lorsqu'il repensait au passé, Derek se souvint qu'effectivement, le gosse infernal qui l'avait poursuivi pendant des années malgré ses mises en garde, était un insupportable bavard. Mais aujourd'hui, loin de l'ennuyer, cela le fascinait et le rassurait. Et oui, bon ok, il devait l'admettre, cela l'excitait un peu aussi.

L'alpha laissa son compagnon parler, parler et parler encore, se laissant bercer par sa voix dont le timbre s'assouplissait au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres retrouvaient le chemin de la parole, et que lui faisait lentement connaissance avec le bonheur. Après des années de solitude malgré une meute et des amis présents, malgré des rencontres éphémères et insatisfaisantes dans des hôtels anonymes, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Un compagnon. Un alter ego. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tout partager, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait laisser tomber son manteau d'alpha intrépide pour n'être que Derek Hale, un homme au cœur battant et avide d'amour.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il soudain, coupant net le babillage de Stiles.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils avant qu'un sourire ne vienne manger la moitié de son visage. Tendrement, il tendit le cou vers Derek et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux de félicité.

\- Sans toi, je serais toujours là-bas, murmura Stiles contre la bouche de son compagnon. Sans toi, je ne serais plus rien à l'heure qu'il est.

Derek ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux même pas y penser. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien.

\- Et je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, répondit Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

L'alpha gloussa avant de basculer son compagnon sur le dos et de rouler sur lui. Il appuya ses coudes dans la terre pour éviter de peser sur Stiles qui l'observait avec amusement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'attaque si tôt, le taquina-t-il.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, gronda Derek avant de fondre sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de volupté.

La frénésie et la rage s'étaient estompées dans leurs précédentes étreintes, pouvant enfin laisser la place à la tendresse et la douceur. Stiles laissa Derek s'occuper de lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation d'être choyé, aimé. Chaque toucher sur sa peau sensible laissait une traînée de chair de poule dans son sillage, l'électrisant. Stiles se laissa manipuler par son compagnon, lui faisant entièrement confiance pour ne pas le blesser, se donnant aussi librement que Derek s'était donné à lui.

Leur étreinte fut lente, tendre et incroyablement longue. Ils ne se quittèrent quasiment pas des yeux, partageant tout, ressentant tout, comme une seule entité. Car c'était ce que signifiait être compagnon d'âme chez les loups : ne faire plus qu'un, à chaque instant. Submergé par les incroyables sensations qui vibraient en eux à chaque fois que Derek plongeait dans son corps, Stiles jouit, propulsé directement au nirvana, ses muscles se crispant subitement tandis qu'il criait son plaisir au ciel rosé d'embarras.

Derek le suivit de près, les mâchoires crispées, mais il ne put retenir un grognement avant de s'écrouler sur son compagnon qui supporta son poids sans broncher. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le plus âgé ne réintègre son propre corps et ne plonge son regard dans celui de son compagnon toujours alangui sous lui. Il voulut se retirer et permettre à Stiles de respirer un peu, mais celui-ci resserra ses cuisses contre ses flancs et crocheta ses chevilles autour de sa taille. Le jeune loup rougit comme une pivoine lorsque son compagnon haussa un sourcil tout aussi amusé qu'inquisiteur.

\- Reste. Je…j'aime bien t'avoir là.

\- J'aime bien être là également, répondit Derek avec un sourire en coin. Le souci, c'est que j'aime tellement ça que si je reste en toi, je ne pense pas qu'on retournera dans la meute avant la fin de la journée.

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais ne desserra pas son emprise sur son compagnon.

\- On est obligé d'y retourner ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi, Stiles.

Celui-ci soupira de nouveau avant de consentir à relâcher Derek qui se mit à genoux avant de chercher ses vêtements des yeux.

\- Scott peut gérer la meute, marmonna Stiles en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Derek se tourna vers lui, surpris par ce commentaire. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son compagnon appréciait énormément son bêta de tête.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas débile, je sais que Scott est un bon loup, je l'ai senti. Et puis, on…on a été amis, non ?

Cette dernière phrase sonna comme une question en attente d'une affirmation et Derek hocha la tête.

\- Ton meilleur ami. Et il était plutôt peiné que tu te méfies de lui.

Stiles se mordilla les lèvres. Il se souvenait que le bêta avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens l'approcher – encore moins ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de le blesser – à part ce loup blond, Isaac, qui était tout sauf dangereux. Mais en copinant avec ce dernier, Stiles avait bien vu qu'il avait blessé Scott. Tant pis, il essaierait de faire un effort plus tard.

Voyant Derek se lever, le jeune alpha se redressa sur ses coudes avant de s'asseoir, l'observant non sans un certain degré d'appréciation pour le corps nu qui se baladait devant lui sans aucune gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais me laver un peu, tu viens ? demanda Derek en tendant la main vers lui tout en lui indiquant la rivière.

\- T'es cinglé ? Elle est trop froide !

Derek éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers le bord de l'eau. Là, il trempa le bout de ses orteils dedans et réprima une grimace avant de s'avancer dans la rivière, tournant le dos à son compagnon, hilare, qui se moquait de lui sans vergogne. Lorsque Derek eût de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il s'arrêta et se lava sommairement, se débarrassant de la boue et des feuilles mortes qui maculaient ses jambes, ainsi que d'une substance beaucoup plus étrangère et collante entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te laver ? demanda Derek en sortant de l'eau une minute plus tard.

\- Sans façon, répondit Stiles en le regardant frissonner.

\- La meute va te sentir, tu sais.

Le jeune loup haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre lorsque son compagnon répondit à sa question silencieuse tout en enfilant son jean échoué au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin :

\- Ils vont me sentir sur toi.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension n'illumine ses yeux.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en se mettant debout avant de s'étirer comme un chat, captant le regard intéressé de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, ils savent tous que tu m'as déjà sauté.

Derek se figea, choqué par le langage cru de son compagnon avant de se secouer et de continuer à chercher le reste de ses vêtements et ceux de Stiles, s'échinant à ne pas penser aux images qui traversaient son esprit. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, son compagnon s'approcha de lui et agita ce qui restait de son t-shirt devant son nez.

\- Tu l'as mis en lambeau, dit Stiles. Et ce n'était même pas le mien !

\- Lydia t'emmènera bien assez tôt faire les boutiques pour t'acheter des fringues, grogna Derek.

\- En attendant, je n'ai pas de maillot à me mettre. Et tu n'as pas du tout l'air désolé.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit l'alpha avec un sourire satisfait.

Stiles torse nu était une vision plus que délectable dont il avait l'intention de se repaître à longueur de journée.

\- Tu sais que toute la meute va me voir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? fit le jeune homme en le sortant de ses fantasmes.

Derek grommela avant de retirer son propre t-shirt et de le passer à Stiles qui l'enfila avec un air victorieux avant de le renifler, approbateur.

\- Comme ça, je vais sentir encore plus comme toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derek gronda une nouvelle fois avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le plaquer contre lui, ravissant sa bouche sans prévenir.

\- Tu sais que ta meute t'attend, elle aussi ? dit-il un instant plus tard lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se mettre en route, main dans la main.

\- Je n'ai pas de meute, rétorqua Stiles en se renfrognant.

\- La meute des Landes est la tienne désormais. Tu as tué Gérard. Ses bêtas et toutes ses possessions te reviennent.

\- Je n'en veux pas, s'obstina le jeune alpha en secouant la tête.

Derek retint un soupir avant d'observer le profil tendu de son compagnon. Il savait que cette conversation n'allait pas être facile, mais il espérait lui faire changer d'avis avant qu'ils n'arrivent au village.

\- Il y a des bêtas qui ont besoin de toi, qui ont besoin d'un nouveau leader, d'un meilleur leader, reprit Derek. Tu n'es pas obligé de tous les apprécier, loin de là, mais tu es leur alpha désormais. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, et je serais là pour t'aider, mais c'est ton rôle de les rallier et de les diriger. Tu as ça dans le sang.

Stiles secoua fermement la tête et sa main se resserra autour de celle de Derek qui cacha une grimace d'inconfort.

\- Il y a Jordan, Allison, Chris, Silas…Tu les as épargnés. Eux, entre tous, tu leur as laissé la vie sauve, car tu sais au fond de toi qu'ils seront de très bons bêtas.

\- Je…Je sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça, Derek. Je ne les connais pas et ils ne me connaissent pas…

\- Mais tu peux faire confiance à ton loup, assura son compagnon. Et ton loup ne s'est pas trompé en les épargnant.

Stiles resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Derek. Il venait à peine de retrouver son humanité et là, on lui demandait déjà d'endosser un rôle pour lequel il ne se sentait pas encore prêt !

\- De toute façon, si ça se trouve, Deucalion les a tous butés. Problème réglé, asséna Stiles d'une voix sarcastique.

Derek s'arrêta soudainement, forçant Stiles à faire de même. Ce dernier, prenant conscience de ses dernières paroles, échangea un regard alarmé avec son compagnon avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir, la peur au ventre. Deucalion. Comment Derek avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment Derek avait-il pu laisser Scott gérer seul cette situation cauchemardesque ? Il était un bien mauvais alpha pour ne pas avoir songé un instant à ce qui se passerait si Deucalion refusait de quitter son territoire.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en courant, filant comme des flèches entre les arbres. Ils remarquèrent au passage que les pièges avaient été vidés et que plus personne ne semblait arpenter les bois, ce qui était un peu rassurant, mais ne fit aucunement ralentir Derek qui s'inquiétait pour sa meute.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin aux abords du village, ils ralentirent et levèrent le nez. L'odeur de Deucalion et de sa meute était toujours présente, mais très estompée, ce qui signifiait que leurs ennemis avaient levé le camp depuis quelques heures. Derek sentit le soulagement l'envahir aussitôt qu'il entendit la voix de Scott et d'autres provenir de la place du village.

Prudemment, mais avec un certain enthousiasme, les deux alphas traversèrent le village et rejoignirent les loups qui s'affairaient à remettre de l'ordre dans la pagaille que la bataille avait semé dans le village. Là, sur la place, s'affairaient les loups de Derek autour de ceux de Gérard, faits prisonniers. Scott était en train de parler à l'un d'eux qui avait les mains liées devant lui avec de la corde, lorsqu'il les aperçut.

\- Derek ! s'exclama Scott en les rejoignant à grandes enjambées, l'air soulagé de les voir.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il contempla la tenue de son alpha, mais grimaça bien vite lorsqu'il capta dans l'air les derniers effluves d'un accouplement récent.

\- Heu…,fit-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Scott, pas de commentaires, dit l'alpha d'une voix autoritaire qui ne souffrirait d'aucune contradiction.

\- …, bégaya le bêta un instant avant de reprendre contenance. Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenus ! C'est carrément le bordel depuis que tu es parti, Derek, et j'arrive pas à tout faire en même temps ! C'est la merde, les bêtas de Gérard…

\- Attends, attends, le coupa Derek. Ralentis et recommence du début.

Scott hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer un coup d'œil en coin à son ancien meilleur ami qui semblait enfin avoir retrouvé toute sa tête. Stiles lui offrit un sourire timide, mais garda une distance de sécurité entre lui et l'autre loup. Il savait que sa méfiance était irrationnelle et que Scott ne lui ferait aucun mal – encore moins en présence de son alpha – , mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ok, ok. Alors Deucalion s'est barré avec sa meute en promettant de disparaître dans la journée. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la pétasse blonde, Kate, et il est parti à sa poursuite. On a récupéré les bêtas de Gérard pris dans les pièges et on les a ramenés ici en attendant. Ah, et Jordan nous a aussi appris que trois gonzesses étaient restées dans les Landes, alors on est allé les chercher. D'ailleurs, à propos de l'une d'elles, il y a un souci…

Derek hocha la tête, ayant tout suivi jusqu'ici malgré le discours un peu décousu du bêta fébrile. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

\- Et ta blessure ? Elle a guéri ? voulut-il savoir en indiquant à Scott son flanc qui avait été blessé dans la bataille.

\- Oui, oui, Deaton a pris en charge les blessés et on va tous mieux. Brett est encore avec lui, mais il va se remettre.

La nouvelle soulagea Derek qui échangea un regard avec son compagnon accroché à son bras. Celui-ci était en train de fixer les bêtas de feu Gérard avec des yeux plissés, l'air assez peu ravi de les revoir.

\- Victoria Argent est morte, déclara Scott tout à trac.

\- Quoi ? fit vivement Derek en reportant son attention sur lui.

Le bêta désigna un endroit excentré du village, aux abords de la forêt loin de toute agitation où avait été déposé deux corps, chacun recouvert d'un drap.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Derek d'une voix tendue.

Son compagnon lui serrait le bras de plus en plus fort et celui-ci commençait vraiment à s'ankyloser. Il fallait que la situation entre Stiles et les bêtas de la meute des Landes se règle le plus rapidement. Si possible avant qu'il ne perde son bras.

-Morell est morte à cause de ses blessures pendant la bataille, et Victoria a essayé d'attaquer Chris, répondit simplement Scott avec tristesse.

Derek fronça les sourcils, déduisant le reste. Allison devait être anéantie, Chris et Deaton également. Il était regrettable que la druide soit morte dans de telles circonstances…au moins, elle n'était pas morte en vain. Son sacrifice avait permis la libération de Stiles, et pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant. En revanche, le fait que Victoria ait trépassé ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était un problème de moins à gérer pour Stiles.

\- Il faut qu'on les voie, déclara Derek en désignant les prisonniers du menton.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Venez, fit Scott.

L'alpha et son compagnon le suivirent lentement jusqu'au centre de la place où Garret, Violet, Matt, Lana Lewis, Alice Petley et Sandy Lupton avaient été rassemblés. Assis sur le sol, les poings liés, ils étaient étroitement surveillés par Jordan qui se tenait debout, raide comme un piquet, et également par Silas, Chris et Allison. Celle-ci avait encore le visage ravagé par les larmes causées par la mort de sa mère, mais elle avait un regard déterminé, digne d'une guerrière. Silas, lui, avait l'air de totalement s'en foutre et polissait une de ses lames sans accorder la moindre importance à Sandy qui ne cessait de l'insulter, Jordan et lui. Voilà ce que cela donnait :

\- Vous n'êtes que des salopards de traîtres ! Vous méritez d'aller en enfer pour ce que vous avez fait !

\- Sandy, disait Jordan d'une voix condescendante. Tout le monde s'en fout de ce que tu penses.

Voyant que sa tactique n'était pas très fructueuse, la louve se renfrogna avant de changer radicalement d'attitude. Après tout, elle savait très bien comment manipuler Jordan et Chris, malgré le fait qu'ils se pensaient toujours plus intelligents que les autres. Elle avait bien réussi à les mettre dans son lit chacun leur tour…

\- Chris, allez quoi…Détachez-nous, vous savez qu'on a rien fait de mal…Et où est-ce qu'on irait de toutes façons ?

\- Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas à nous de prendre la décision, Sandy, répondit le loup avec un ton neutre et un visage vide d'émotions.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement irrité, mais n'insista pas. Lana prit la relève.

\- Jordan ? appela-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. S'il-te-plaît…Détache-nous…Je suis enceinte et Alice aussi…

\- Exagère pas, vous êtes très bien traitées, gronda Jordan.

\- Jordan, s'il-te-plaît, chéri…geignit-elle.

Lydia, qui passait par là pour rejoindre son preux chevalier, s'arrêta en entendant les paroles de la brune.

\- Chéri ? releva-t-elle en faisant sursauter les hommes présents qui se tournèrent vers elle.

Jordan eut soudainement l'air mal à l'aise et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer à Lydia – tout en évitant une crise – que cette femme était son ex-petite amie, mais qu'en aucune façon elle ne portait son enfant. Scott, Stiles et Derek, quant à eux, étaient restés en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et observaient la scène avec un intérêt non dissimulé, ne voulant rien interrompre. Scott avait l'impression d'assister à un de ces shows télévisés à la con qu'Isaac aimait tant regarder en bouffant du pop-corn, et où tout le monde se crêpait le chignon pour un rien.

\- Heu…, réussit à dire très intelligemment Jordan tandis que Lydia le rejoignait et passait de manière possessive un bras autour de sa taille.

Évidemment, Lana ne vit pas le geste d'un très bon œil et fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question que cette Bimbo aux cheveux vénitiens ne touche à son mec !

\- Jordan est toujours amoureux de moi, bien sûr, musa la brune en battant des cils, ses yeux bleus brillant.

\- T'es complètement malade, claqua Jordan tout en passant une main dans les longs cheveux de sa belle. On a rompu depuis longtemps et les seuls sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi aujourd'hui, ce sont de la pitié et du dégoût.

Ouch, dur, pensa Scott en réprimant un sourire. Malgré l'attitude toute gentleman de Jordan envers les femmes, il n'avait aucun scrupule à démonter la sorcière qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer sur Terre.

\- Si tu ne m'aimes plus, pourquoi tu m'as fait un enfant ? demanda Lana en avançant la carte que Jordan avait espéré qu'elle ne jouerait jamais.

Lydia tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, se dévissant à moitié le cou et le regardant avec une intensité qui manqua de le carboniser. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut Silas qui sauva ses fesses.

\- Arrête ton cirque, Lana ! Tout le monde sait que tu t'es fait engrosser par un humain pour te venger de Jordan !

Lydia se détendit visiblement et jeta un regard dédaigneux au ventre rond de la jeune femme en question. Essayer de piéger un homme de cette manière était tout simplement détestable et rabaissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais au juste ? demanda Lydia d'une voix hautaine. Que Jordan élève ton bâtard ?

\- Jordan est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, connasse ! cracha Lana abandonnant en deux secondes sa façade de petite princesse précieuse.

\- Oh, pitié Lana ! intervint Sandy en se penchant en avant vers Jordan, lui mettant son décolleté sous le nez. Ton Jordan n'est pas un loup mieux élevé que les autres ! Et c'est pas un meilleur coup qu'un autre !

Jordan avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ou de s'enterrer, au choix. Il sentait le regard de Lydia lui brûler la nuque tandis que Lana semblait se figer et tournait la tête vers son amie qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, gronda-t-elle.

Désespéré, Jordan se tourna pour chercher du soutien chez les hommes, mais Chris et Silas haussèrent les épaules, ne voulant pas se mêler au conflit. Heureusement, Derek et Scott arrivèrent à sa rescousse à ce moment-là et interrompirent la dispute qui allait bientôt tourner à l'étripage.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, gronda l'alpha en s'imposant par sa présence.

\- Derek ! s'exclama Jordan, les yeux brillant de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

Cependant, les serres de Lydia s'enfoncèrent dans son avant-bras, lui certifiant que cette conversation n'était pas finie et n'était que partie remise. Gloups. Mais ce n'était qu'éviter un problème pour replonger dans un autre, car, derrière Derek, un grondement sourd se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Stiles. Ce dernier, tendu comme un arc, avait les yeux fixés sur le ventre rond d'Alice, restée silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Stiles ! fit Chris avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Nous voulions te dire que…

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait visiblement pas et lorsque ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sanguinaire, Derek commença à s'inquiéter. Cette femme, pensa le jeune alpha l'esprit brouillé, cette femme portait un enfant maudit. Cette femme portait l'enfant d'un de ces bourreaux, il le sentait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se débarrasser du monstre, il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Jordan, Silas, Chris et Allison mirent un genou à terre devant lui et penchèrent la tête sur le côté, lui dévoilant leurs gorges en signe de soumission. Étrangement, les prisonniers, même réticents, les imitèrent et se prosternèrent devant lui, reconnaissant ses yeux rouges comme ceux de leur alpha de droit.

Stiles les observa un instant, interloqué. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se tourna vers Derek qui lui offrit un simple sourire encourageant. Poussant un grognement emmerdé, le jeune alpha s'avança et effleura la nuque de Chris, le premier bêta de la meute, du bout des griffes, asseyant ainsi son autorité sur lui et tous les autres. Les bêtas se relevèrent en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol, mais Stiles n'en avait plus rien à foutre, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était d'éradiquer la menace potentielle.

Ne se souciant pas des témoins autour de lui, il fusa droit vers Alice, l'attrapa par la gorge, toutes griffes sorties, et la souleva de terre. Surprises, les filles se mirent à hurler de peur et à reculer loin de Stiles tandis que celui-ci resserrait sa prise autour de la gorge de leur amie.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama Derek en s'élançant vers son compagnon après s'être remis de sa stupeur. Stiles, lâche-la tout de suite !

Sa voix pleine d'autorité résonna, mais Stiles ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention, aucunement affecté par l'ordre puisque lui-même était un alpha.

\- Stiles ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! beugla Derek en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son compagnon qui ne fit que le repousser vertement du coude.

Le visage d'Alice était entièrement rouge et des sons étranglés sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans poumons tout en battant vainement des pieds.

\- Tu es en train de la tuer ! Lâche-là ! hurla Derek.

Étrangement, cette fois il fit mouche. Stiles lâcha brusquement la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon, suffoquant pour respirer. Ses amies rampèrent aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider tandis que Derek attrapait son compagnon par le bras et le tournait rudement vers lui. Les yeux incandescents de Stiles le firent frissonner, mais en le voyant reprendre contenance, il s'adoucit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle…elle porte son enfant ! s'exclama Stiles en se dégageant abruptement.

\- L'enfant de qui ? interrogea Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'Adrian Harris, répondit Chris en s'approchant d'eux.

Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Derek qui comprit le soudain l'éclat de son compagnon. Bien sûr qu'il s'en était pris à cette pauvre femme si elle portait l'enfant d'un de ses bourreaux dont il avait juré de se venger. Eh bien que le père soit mort, il vivait toujours à travers cet enfant. Mais même Derek savait qu'il était injuste de s'en prendre à un être qui n'était pas encore né et toujours innocent. Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi son père…

\- Je ne veux pas de toi et de ton bâtard dans ma meute ! gronda Stiles à Alice qui avait retrouvé une respiration presque normale, mais dont le cou portait toujours les traces de ses doigts. Si je te revois, je te tue et personne ne sera là pour te sauver la mise !

Derek ne reconnut pas cette voix déformée par la colère. La requête de son compagnon était légitime et personne ne s'y opposerait. Mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles bannir cette Alice de la meute à cause du géniteur de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

\- Stiles, commença-t-il en forçant son compagnon à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu la chasses, elle ne survivra pas longtemps en tant qu'oméga.

\- Tant mieux ! cracha-t-il. Qu'elle crève !

Même les pleurs qui s'élevèrent derrière lui ne firent pas vaciller son regard impitoyable. Il voulait qu'elle meure, il voulait qu'elle et sa monstruosité disparaissent pour toujours ! Pourquoi Derek ne comprenait-il pas ça ?

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Stiles, le détrompa ce dernier tout en lui caressant les bras pour l'apaiser. Mais tu devrais y réfléchir plus tard, d'accord ? Quand toute la situation se sera un peu tassée.

L'inquiétude dans la voix de son compagnon fut ce qui le convainquit et Stiles cessa de trembler de fureur et hocha la tête, bien qu'il sentait toujours au fond de ses tripes qu'il lui était parfaitement légitime d'aller éventrer cette femme qui avait osé se reproduire avec un des hommes les plus innommables de ce monde.

\- Je ne veux pas la voir, dit-il d'une voix éteinte comme s'il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources d'émotions de la journée.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Derek en caressant sa joue, fier de sa décision. Emmenez-les dans le bungalow abandonné, ordonna-t-il ensuite à voix haute aux bêtas derrière lui.

Scott agréa aussitôt, intiment soulagé de ne pas avoir à gérer un autre bain de sang. Avec l'aide de Chris et Silas, il releva les jeunes femmes toujours agenouillées sur le sol et les escorta jusqu'au chalet désigné par Derek et que plus personne n'avait habité depuis des lustres. Ce n'était pas un palais, mais ça allait faire l'affaire en attendant que Stiles ne statue sur leurs cas. Et ça promettait d'être mouvementé, pensa-t-il tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres et qu'il se mettait à siffloter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 20 !

**La suite arrivera certainement plus rapidement ! Et je dois vous avertir que l'histoire touche à sa fin… :'(**

**Reviews appréciées comme à chaque fois !**

**Bizz**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Voici quelques réponses aux questions que vous auriez pu vous poser avec une bonne dose de romantisme :)

**Note de moi **: Voyez que je n'ai pas attendu deux mois pour vous poster la suite ! (je suis très fière de moi xD) Comme d'habitude, je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre ne vous déçoive pas !

**Bêta **: Voidonce

* * *

**RAR :**

**Voidonce** : Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire de plaise et je te remercierai jamais assez pour le travail formidable que tu fais ! Alors merci à toi :)

**Drayy : **merciii ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi :)

**Mei-Line :** waa ! Tu as lu mon histoire super rapidement ! j'en suis contente ça veut dire que tu as été prise dedans ;) Pour les scènes de jalousie avec Derek, je sais pas trop encore (mais tu sais, c'était Jennifer, Braeden et Kate qui était à fond sur lui, pas les trois grognasses). En tous cas, il y a bien une scène de jalousie dans ce chapitre ! A très bientôt !

**Guest :** une réponse aussi courte que ta review non constructive : arrête de troller les gens !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Une fois que les trois femmes fatales, Matt, Garrett et Violet furent partis, escortés par Scott et Silas, Chris décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec son nouvel alpha. Il s'approcha donc de Stiles, sa fille sur ses talons, tout en gardant à l'esprit que même si le jeune loup avait l'air plus stable, il s'était transformé en une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang moins de dix heures auparavant. Et il n'oubliait pas non plus que, étant le fils de l'ancien bourreau de Stiles, celui-ci pourrait être réticent à lui faire la conversation. La suite lui montra qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Dès que Stiles les repéra, il braqua son regard de bête effarouchée sur eux et se rapprocha instinctivement de son compagnon, montrant clairement son hostilité.

Voulant désamorcer la situation, Chris baissa les yeux, montrant une fois de plus sa soumission et son désir de ne pas déclencher d'incident diplomatique regrettable qui finirait certainement soit par son exclusion de la meute, soit par une solution beaucoup plus définitive comme sa mort. Le regard de Derek vrillait sa nuque et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Jamais il n'avait oublié la réputation du dernier fils Hale, surtout lorsqu'il s'était battu à ses côtés et qu'il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux que les rumeurs étaient toutes vraies. Derek était un des loups les plus dominants que Chris avait rencontrés, et pour sa meute il pouvait tuer de sang-froid.

\- Alpha, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre, je voudrais ta permission pour enterrer ma femme sur la terre des Landes, là où elle voudrait reposer.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter son nouveau bêta d'un œil suspicieux jusqu'à ce que Derek lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le flanc, l'enjoignant à répondre.

\- Fais comme tu veux, grogna-t-il enfin en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci, répondit Allison se manifestant enfin, attirant l'intention de Stiles.

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle et la dévisagea un long moment, se souvenant que le loup blond, Isa-quelque chose, lui avait longuement parlé d'elle alors qu'il était encore enfermé dans la chambre de lune. Son visage ravivait également des souvenirs poussiéreux de cette époque où Gérard n'était pas encore alpha et où son père était toujours vivant. Allison ne paraissait pas être une mauvaise louve aux premiers abords. Elle avait une odeur douce, agréable, dépourvue d'hostilité ce qui apaisa quelque peu l'anxiété du jeune homme.

Alors que Chris et sa fille échangeaient un regard, un peu mal à l'aise face au mutisme de leur nouvel alpha, Derek brisa le silence :

\- Où est Malia ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Et le corps de Peter ?

\- Ta cousine est partie sans dire un mot. Je pense qu'elle est allée l'enterrer quelque part dans la forêt.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie ?

Derek ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il devait discuter de certaines choses avec sa cousine, et notamment de sa place dans la meute. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à son cas, mais sa trahison, bien qu'involontaire, ne pouvait rester impunie. Cependant, il n'avait aucune intention de la bannir de la meute comme il l'avait fait avec son père. Malia avait beau être là fille de Peter et avoir ses excentricités, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, n'hésitant pas à tuer son propre père pour cela. Derek avait une dette envers elle.

\- Personne ne l'a revue depuis que Deucalion a quitté les lieux.

Pour le coup, cela alarma vraiment Derek qui fronça les sourcils. Le Démon Loup était parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et personne ne semblait avoir revu sa cousine. Il comprenait que celle-ci, renfermée en ce qui concernait les sentiments, avait besoin de temps seule et à l'écart de la meute pour pleurer sa perte. Cependant, avec la bataille qui venait de se jouer, elle aurait pu au moins revenir pour donner signe de vie !

\- Elle avait l'air agité, ajouta Chris après un instant de silence. Elle est partie rapidement sans rien dire tout en évitant les autres bêtas. Je pense qu'elle a eu peur.

\- Peur ? s'étonna Derek.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait à propos de sa cousine, c'était qu'elle avait justement rarement peur de quoi que ce soit. C'était une louve forte, et même si par bien des côtés elle ressemblait à Peter, Malia n'en restait pas moins une Hale, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été prouvé par le mauvais caractère typique dont elle avait hérité.

\- Et ma sœur ?

\- Cora va bien, répondit Allison. Elle est là-bas.

Elle indiqua du menton la maison où vivaient Liam, Cora et les autres bêtas qui, pour la plupart, étaient orphelins et avaient trouvé refuge auprès de Derek lorsqu'ils avaient été transformés et avaient dû fuir leurs foyers. Lorsque Derek tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée, il put voir sa jeune sœur assise sur le perron avec son petit-ami. Ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre et se tenaient la main tout en se souriant niaisement. Le plaisir de se retrouver sains et saufs était lisible dans leurs regards énamourés. Derek détourna la tête et renifla dédaigneusement. Le petit avait toujours ses preuves à faire, même si l'alpha devait reconnaître qu'il avait montré beaucoup de courage pendant la nuit.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont mérité de faire une pause, reprit Chris qui observait également les tourtereaux.

Derek se contenta de pousser un grognement irrité, mais ne le contredit pas. C'était le premier moment de calme qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps, et ce malgré les morts et les blessés. L'épée de Damoclès que Gérard avait suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes avait reculé et était en bonne voie de disparaître complètement.

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant, déclara soudainement Derek en regardant le bêta aux cheveux grisonnants.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Pour l'enterrement, l'éclaira Stiles qui ouvrit enfin la bouche après un long silence.

Le visage d'Allison se ferma et ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse tandis que son père acquiesçait. Il comprenait que Victoria, peu aimée de son nouvel alpha, devait être enterrée le plus rapidement possible afin qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur la reconstruction de la meute. Les vivants étaient ceux qui importaient, Chris le savait, mais sa fille aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter elle aussi.

\- Prenez Isaac et Kira avec vous.

Lesdits Isaac et Kira, qui avaient vaqué à leurs occupations lorsque Scott était parti avec Silas escorter les prisonniers jusqu'à leur prochaine demeure, relevèrent la tête à l'entente de leurs prénoms. Ils les rejoignirent rapidement, laissant Danny avec les parents de Scott, occupés à reconstruire leur balustrade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Isaac avec bonne humeur.

Stiles retint un sourire. Le blond avait vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot perdu, remuant follement la queue lorsqu'on lui accordait de l'attention. Quant à Kira…Malgré sa beauté exotique, elle l'intimidait particulièrement.

\- Accompagnez Chris et sa fille dans les Landes. Aidez-les à enterrer Victoria.

Le visage d'Isaac se fit plus grave et il acquiesça, son regard balayant la silhouette d'Allison avec un mélange étrange de peine et de joie. Bien sûr, le blondinet compatissait au chagrin de la jeune louve, mais son contentement à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle était presque aussi grand.

Derek et son compagnon les regardèrent se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt et soulever avec délicatesse et respect le corps de Victoria Argent, recouvert d'un drap blanc, avant de l'emmener vers la voiture de Chris. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'enfonçait dans les bois et le bruit de moteur ne tarda pas à s'évanouir au loin.

\- Depuis quand tu joues les marieurs ? demanda Stiles tout à trac en levant le visage vers son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles ricana, mais ne répondit rien, serrant tendrement le bras de Derek. Celui-ci avait beau joué les loups grognons et renfermés, il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu au cours des derniers jours que son bêta en pinçait pour la jolie brune. Stiles trouvait attendrissant le fait que son compagnon cherche à les réunir malgré la situation qui n'avait rien de la légèreté propice aux amours. Le jeune alpha ouvrit la bouche pour taquiner son amant lorsqu'il vit Scott revenir vers eux à grands pas, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec Silas ? l'interrogea Derek lorsque le bêta fut arrivé à leur hauteur. Je pensais qu'il aurait besoin de toi pour contenir les trois grognasses, les jumeaux infernaux et l'autre blond.

\- Lana, Alice, Sandy, Garrett, Violet et Matt, tu veux dire, fit Scott en esquissant un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais, peu importe. Alors ?

\- Erika et Boyd sont arrivés pour donner un coup de main. Quand je suis parti, ils avaient l'air de gérer la situation. Mais ça serait beaucoup plus facile si Stiles leur ordonnait tout simplement de ne pas quitter le village.

Le jeune alpha fit une moue avant de hausser les épaules. Il aurait pu, Scott avait raison, mais si l'envie leur prenait de s'échapper, ce n'était pas lui qui allait leur courir après. Et cette Alice pouvait bien crever qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre.

\- Sinon, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne fin de soirée, nan ? demanda Scott, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Stiles rougit d'embarras, mais Derek se contenta de pousser un grognement.

\- Scott…, commença-t-il en fusillant son bêta du regard.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Je ne dirai plus rien ! se défendit le bêta. Mais vous auriez bien besoin d'une douche, surtout toi, Stiles !

Ce dernier se mordilla les lèvres, considérant la proposition de Scott avant de décréter que cela attendrait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Derek maintenant, alors qu'il redécouvrait le monde et se sentait ridiculement vulnérable.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te le dire tout à l'heure à cause des triplettes, reprit Scott plus sérieusement, mais…Satomi…

\- Deucalion l'a tuée, finit Derek d'un air sombre.

Scott hocha la tête.

\- Noshiko a ramené son corps à Deaton pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, mais c'était trop tard. Brett était pas mal secoué.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque le jeune bêta l'avait toujours considérée comme son alpha avant Derek. Satomi l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il était encore tout jeune, l'avait protégé et aimé comme un fils. C'était une grande perte pour la meute, même si la plupart des jeunes bêtas ne s'étaient pas sentimentalement attachés à la vieille asiatique. Celle-ci avait été une guerrière redoutable, mais face à un loup comme Deucalion, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. D'ailleurs, si celui-ci ne s'était pas retiré de lui-même, obsédé comme il l'avait été par sa douce promise, la bataille aurait pu se terminer d'une façon bien différente.

\- On l'enterrera aux côtés de Morell, déclara Derek après une minute de silence.

\- C'est ce que je pensais faire, acquiesça Scott. Il nous reste deux problèmes…

\- Seulement deux ? releva Stiles d'une voix sarcastique.

Scott le regarda d'un air ahuri, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Lorsqu'il se fut remis du choc, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et il s'exclama :

\- Ah, ça c'est Stiles ! J'te reconnais bien là, mec !

Le bêta s'empêcha de justesse de donner une tape à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, mais sa joie n'en fut pas amoindrie. Stiles sans son ton sarcastique, moqueur, sans son cynisme renversant, ce n'était plus Stiles ! Et Stiles n'avait plus été Stiles depuis très longtemps. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs suivi le même chemin de pensées puisque, lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et ses épaules se détendirent, donnant un aspect moins agressif à toute sa posture.

\- Scott, le rappela à l'ordre Derek. Quels sont ces deux problèmes ?

\- Ah oui, heu…D'abord, il y a les bêtas de Gérard…et Gérard…que Stiles a trucidé qu'il faudrait mettre quelque part. Si t'as un grand container, je pense qu'on pourrait y mettre le feu, suggéra Scott sans perdre son sourire.

Stiles, qui était parvenu à se détendre, se renfrogna aussitôt à la mention du nom de son bourreau qu'il avait décapité – ou presque.

\- Combien ? demanda Derek.

\- Eh bien il y a Gérard, Brunski, dit Scott en commençant à compter sur ses doigts, Harris, Haigh et l'autre, Mi-quelque chose.

\- Miller. Caël Miller, termina Stiles en serrant les poings.

Les souvenirs de l'enfer que ces cinq psychopathes lui avaient fait vivre remontèrent à la surface et il sentit son loup s'agiter au fond de sa conscience et sa vision vacilla. Pendant un instant, Stiles craignit de se retransformer en bête lorsque Derek passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre lui, le plaquant contre son torse et son cœur battant qui calma le jeune alpha. Il avait une ancre. Derek était son ancre et il n'aurait plus à craindre de sombrer de nouveau dans la folie tant qu'il était à ses côtés.

\- Je pense pas que brûler des corps soit très judicieux, Scott, répondit enfin le loup.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le bêta en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, clairement désapprobateur.

\- À cause de l'odeur. Si tu veux rameuter les flics de Beacon Hills, c'est le bon moyen, crétin !

Scott haussa les épaules et affronta son alpha du regard qui plissa les yeux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Scott. Brûlons-les.

Ils se tournèrent vers Stiles dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique. Le sourire de Scott ne fit que se renforcer et Derek se retrouva brusquement désemparé. Cependant, il ne revint pas sur sa décision, la fumée et l'odeur de cadavres brûlés ne feraient qu'appâter les humains qui viendraient fourrer leurs nez dans leurs affaires alors que jusque là, la meute Hale avait réussi à cohabiter pacifiquement avec eux.

\- Une pelle serait suffisante, asséna Derek d'un ton sans appel.

\- Pas question de les enterrer ici ! s'offusqua Scott.

\- À l'extérieur de la Ronde. Je veux qu'ils disparaissent simplement et qu'on en entende plus parler. Tu es d'accord Stiles ?

Derek se tourna vers son compagnon qui avait l'air un peu contrarié. Il aurait bien voulu brûler les corps, lui…

\- Chris n'a pas réclamé _son_ corps, dit soudainement Stiles après avoir agréé à la question du loup.

Scott et son alpha surent tout de suite de qui il parlait. Gérard. Ni Chris ni sa fille ne l'avaient mentionné et n'étaient même pas allés voir son cadavre. Par cette ignorance ostentatoire, ils avaient montré que le patriarche Argent avait cessé d'avoir une influence au sein de la meute des Landes, et également que ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur nouvel alpha était suffisant pour lui renier un droit d'existence même dans sa mort.

\- Tu l'as tué et donc pris sa place, une place qui te revenait de droit. Te demander la permission de l'enterrer aurait été un affront imprudent de la part de Chris.

Stiles hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien, considérant le sujet clos.

\- Transporte les cadavres avec qui tu peux en dehors de la Ronde et enterrez-les. Leurs noms doivent être oubliés.

\- Ça sera fait, dit Scott.

\- Et le deuxième problème ? demanda Stiles, avide de changer de sujet pour ne pas se replonger dans d'atroces souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, répondit le bêta. Deaton est venu avec moi ce matin vérifier qu'aucun des bêtas de Deucalion ne traînait encore dans les parages, et il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange...

\- Quoi ? demanda Derek en s'impatientant.

\- Il dit qu'une nouvelle magie s'est emparée des arbres de la Ronde et a renforcé l'ancienne. Ensuite il s'est mis à délirer sur les malheurs et le temps qui aurait dépossédé les arbres de cette force aujourd'hui rendue.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Quasiment. À vérifier quand même.

Derek ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire contrairement à Scott qui n'avait apparemment pas pipé un mot de ce qu'avait dit l'émissaire. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Pas du tout. C'était le couple d'alphas formé par son père et sa mère qui avait alimenté pendant toute leur vie la magie de la Ronde, protégeant la meute et la cachant du regard des humains. Lorsqu'ils étaient morts, cette magie s'était affaiblie et aujourd'hui, c'était son union avec Stiles qui l'avait de nouveau renforcée. Il en était certain.

\- Deaton veut te voir pour en parler, ajouta Scott en tirant Derek de ses pensées.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en serrant inconsciemment son compagnon contre lui. Stiles, appréciant peu de voir son loup aussi distrait, enfonça légèrement ses griffes dans sa peau nue et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Surpris, Derek rouvrit les yeux avant de se laisser aller volontiers dans cette étreinte. Sans se soucier des éventuels spectateurs, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide de son compagnon, plus que demandeur. Le baiser devint encore plus torride lorsque Stiles se mit à palper le torse nu de Derek et que celui-ci agrippa sans honte le derrière de son compagnon. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais l'alpha adorait voir le jeune loup porter son maillot même si celui-ci était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et maculé de terre.

Scott ne savait plus où poser son regard. La situation avait dérapé trop vite et le couple ne semblait plus du tout faire attention à lui, il se retrouvait donc spectateur de quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de regarder. Même si cela avait l'air très chaud. Plus que chaud même… Est-ce que Derek venait de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son meilleur ami ?

\- Hum ! Heu…Les mecs ? Je suis là vous savez ! Hé oh ! s'écria Scott dans l'espoir que les deux anguilles se délacent.

Apparemment, ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque loin de s'éloigner, Derek immisça sa cuisse gauche entre les jambes de Stiles et le dévora encore plus ardemment, lui tirant des gémissements indécents. Scott entrait maintenant en zone rouge avec risque de combustion spontanée. Si ces deux-là ne se séparaient pas maintenant, ils allaient finir par forniquer sur la place publique !

\- Sérieux, les mecs, c'est gênant là ! Merde, Derek ! T'es pas censé faire ça, putain ! s'exclama le bêta.

Finalement, après avoir échangé quelques derniers coups de langue passionnés, les deux amants se séparèrent et Scott évita l'apoplexie de justesse.

\- Je suis super content que vous soyez ensemble, ne vous méprenez pas, déclara le bêta en se grattant la tête. Depuis le temps que Stiles en pince pour toi Derek, il était temps ! Mais sérieux, retenez-vous, y'a des âmes sensibles !

À l'évocation de son béguin d'enfance pour le plus âgé, Stiles rougit d'embarras. Ses souvenirs étaient toujours brumeux, mais il se rappelait nettement de l'attirance qu'il avait éprouvée pour l'alpha. Une attirance innocente à l'époque qui s'était aujourd'hui changée en un brasier dévorant.

\- Qu'on en finisse au plus vite, grommela Derek qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se détacher de son compagnon frémissant de désir entre ses bras.

\- Deaton vous attend, acquiesça vivement Scott soulagé. Je vais aller aider mes parents et…

Il tourna la tête vers sa maison où son père, sa mère et Danny s'affairaient toujours à reconstruire l'escalier du perron, remplacer les marches défoncées par de nouvelles planches.

\- Où est Isaac ? Et Kira ? demanda le bêta surpris de ne voir ni son frère ni sa compagne.

\- Partis avec Chris et Allison dans les Landes. Ils reviendront sûrement dans l'après-midi, répondit Derek.

Scott acquiesça et partit rejoindre ses parents au trot, soulagé de quitter le couple débordant de passion. Est-ce qu'il était comme ça avec Kira ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait mieux les commentaires désobligeants de leurs amis… Derek regarda son bêta s'en aller avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et de se mettre en route vers la maison de Deaton. Il avait besoin de parler au druide au sujet des arbres de la Ronde, mais c'était également son devoir d'alpha d'aller s'enquérir de la santé de ses bêtas. Et également de présenter ses condoléances à Brett. Sur la route, ils passèrent devant Lydia et Jordan qui s'étaient reculés dans un coin plus discret pour discuter. Enfin, discuter semblait être un bien grand mot puisque c'était surtout la jeune femme qui semblait disputer le loup, lequel n'osait rien dire.

\- …si tu n'étais pas en train de me faire la cour, je t'aurais dit que ton goût en matière de femmes laissait à désirer, Jordan ! fit Lydia en rejetant ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Jordan, mal à l'aise jusqu'ici, esquissa un sourire tendre. Il n'avait jamais très bien supporté la possessivité de Lana, mais pour une raison quelconque, la jalousie de Lydia le satisfaisait pleinement. Il voulait qu'elle le voie comme un mâle désirable, attirant, digne de combler une louve comme elle.

\- Sandy et Lana, Jordan ! Ce sont des…_sorcières_ ! s'exclama Lydia en se tenant fièrement droite. Comment est-ce que tu as pu coucher avec elles ?!

Le loup haussa les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine musclée, faisant se contracter ses biceps. Le mouvement attira le regard de la jeune femme qui se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres et Jordan dut retenir un sourire en la voyant faire.

\- Et lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant quelqu'un par-dessus l'épaule de sa belle.

Celle-ci se retourna et aperçut Jackson à une vingtaine de mètres qui était assis sur le sol avec Braeden, tous deux étant adossés contre le mur de la maison de la mercenaire. Ils avaient été dans les premiers à quitter la maison de Deaton lorsque Boyd et Danny les avaient ramenés au village dans la nuit, évanouis, mais moins sérieusement amochés que d'autres.

\- Quoi « lui » ? interrogea Lydia en détournant la tête de son ex-petit ami et en relevant le menton pour défier le nouveau.

\- Il est prétentieux, insupportable, carrément odieux parfois, mais pourtant tu es sortie avec lui, remarqua Jordan sans se démonter devant le regard meurtrier de la louve. Et il est toujours amoureux de toi, apparemment.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la meute des Hale, Whittemore n'avait pas arrêté de rouler des mécaniques devant lui, essayant de le dissuader d'approcher Lydia qui pourtant ne lui appartenait pas. Jordan avait très bien compris le message, mais ce n'était pas un mec comme Jackson qui allait l'intimider. Pas même dans cent ans !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'insurgea Lydia.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est un abruti, non ? Et tu as quand même couché avec lui ? Écoute, ma belle, continua Jordan en décroisant les bras, tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est que je suis le seul avec qui tu as envie d'être. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Parce que tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie de passer cette journée, celle d'après et peut-être d'autres centaines encore !

Lydia, qui n'était pas habituée à des déclarations aussi romantiques, ne sut quoi dire et se contenta donc de regarder son loup avec de grands yeux ébahis. Jordan, sachant qu'il avait gagné cette joute, esquissa un petit sourire avant d'attraper Lydia par la taille et de l'embrasser spontanément. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de résister à cette sirène et maintenant que son alpha était mort, il n'avait plus de raison de le faire, aussi ne se priva-t-il pas pour baiser correctement cette bouche, véritable appel à la luxure, qu'était celle de Lydia.

Lorsque Jordan s'écarta de la louve, l'air désorienté et comblé de celle-ci ne fit que gonfler son égo de mâle. C'était leur premier baiser, mais loin d'apaiser la tension sexuelle entre eux, cela ne fit que la renforcer.

\- Jordan…

La voix rauque de Lydia fit frissonner le loup qui se pencha pour ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, enserrant sa taille fine entre ses mains. Elle était petite, mais n'avait rien de menue, en fait, elle était tout le contraire de Lana, pensa Jordan alors que Lydia se coulait contre son corps, pressant ses seins contre son torse. La jeune femme était charnue exactement aux endroits qui pouvaient faire perdre la tête à un loup comme lui, aussi bien élevé qu'il puisse être. Parfaite, elle était parfaite pour lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas envie de retourner chez moi ? murmura Lydia contre ses lèvres.

\- Lydia…, gémit Jordan, tourmenté par son ton aguicheur. Ta mère…

\- Ma mère est à la maison, elle dort et ne se réveillera pas avant midi au moins, répondit la jeune femme en pressant plus étroitement son corps contre celui si ferme et dur de son futur amant.

\- C-comment tu le sais ? réussit à demander Jordan alors que ses pensées se faisaient progressivement la malle et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses réactions.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Lydia en battant des paupières, charmeuse.

Jordan ferma brièvement les yeux. Comment était-il censé résister à pareille déesse ? Lydia était une louve exceptionnelle par bien des côtés, elle venait juste de le lui rappeler, mais il n'était pas juste qu'en plus de cela elle soit belle à se damner !

\- Jordan, je ne suis pas une princesse fragile malgré tout ce que tu sembles penser, dit Lydia en penchant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, gronda Jordan en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. C'est juste que…

\- Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier, le coupa la jeune femme. J'ai besoin d'un loup, fort et audacieux. Est-ce que tu peux être ce loup ? C'est ça la vraie question, Jordan.

Jordan gronda une nouvelle fois avant de plonger dans les yeux verts de Lydia, y cherchant une once de doute qu'il ne trouva pas. Non, dans le regard de la louve, il n'y avait que du désir et de la certitude. Le bêta n'hésita guère plus longtemps avant de se pencher en avant, de passer un bras autour de la taille de Lydia et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever de terre comme une mariée. La jeune femme poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de lâcher un petit gloussement excité lorsque le loup commença à la porter en direction de la maison Martin.

Non loin de là, Stiles détourna la tête et reprit sa marche aux côtés d'un Derek qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et ce même si une certaine satisfaction émanait de lui. Il était évident que l'alpha était heureux de voir ses bêtas reprendre leur vie normalement et enfin s'épanouir. Et même s'il était un peu tôt pour dire si l'idylle entre Jordan et Lydia durerait, Derek avait bon espoir de les voir se lier un jour. Jordan était un des meilleurs loups qu'il avait rencontrés. Droit dans ses chaussures et dans ses principes, il serait bon pour la jeune Martin. Il espérait que Stiles puisse le voir ainsi également.

Lorsque Derek frappa à la porte de Deaton et que celui-ci ne répondit pas, l'alpha poussa la porte, entraînant son compagnon avec lui dans la maison. La porte de la chambre que l'émissaire gardait pour les malades était entre-ouverte et ils y pénétrèrent lorsque le druide les appela depuis l'intérieur. La pièce, grande et lumineuse, était une sorte d'infirmerie pour la meute et Stiles était certain que ce n'était pas dans cet endroit qu'il avait été après que Derek l'ait délivré des Argent. Il se souvenait d'une pièce plus petite, remplie d'étagères croulant sous le poids d'ingrédients aux odeurs et formes étranges qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Stiles chassa ce souvenir et se concentra sur le présent.

Il y avait six lits disposés les uns à côté des autres contre le mur du fond et chacun était séparé par un rideau dans le but de donner de l'intimité aux malades. Sur celui le plus éloigné de la porte était assis Brett, lequel était en train de se rhabiller malgré les protestations de son petit-ami qui essayait de le maintenir sur le lit, insistant pour qu'il se repose. Le regard de Derek fut ensuite attiré par la petite silhouette qui reposait sur le lit d'à côté, immobile et pâle. Satomi Ito.

\- Derek, Stiles, appela l'émissaire depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

Deaton était au chevet de Ken Yukimura qui se laissait patiemment ausculter tandis que sa femme, assise sur une chaise à côté de lui, tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne. Le druide s'était tourné vers les deux alphas lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, oubliant d'éteindre la petite lumière qu'il pointait dans les yeux de son patient jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se rappelle à lui. Deaton s'excusa avant de l'éteindre et de rejoindre Derek et son compagnon.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un regard scrutateur.

\- Très bien, répondit Derek le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Pas de blessures ?

\- Rien qui ne se soit pas déjà refermé.

Deaton hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de ne voir aucune blessure apparente sur le corps de son alpha et celui de son compagnon.

\- Je suis à vous dans un instant, je finis avec Ken et j'arrive. Derek, empêche Brett de s'en aller, il a besoin de rester encore un peu allongé.

\- Ok, répondit Derek avant de marcher vers le bêta tandis que l'émissaire retournait s'occuper de Yukimura armé de sa lampe malfaisante.

Stiles trottina derrière son compagnon, mais resta en retrait. Il évita de fixer le cadavre de la vieille louve reposant sur le lit et préféra porter son attention sur les deux bêtas. Celui qui était censé rester allongé, Brett, avait les yeux rouges et gonflés sûrement dû au fait d'avoir trop pleuré sa perte, mais il repoussait avec vigueur son petit-ami à la peau foncée, Mason, bien déterminé à sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Brett, Deaton veut que tu reposes encore un peu, déclara Derek de sa voix d'alpha vibrante de pouvoir.

Le bêta poussa un gémissement plaintif, mais s'immobilisa, laissant Mason le repousser contre son oreiller. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré les deux loups, mais il savait qu'ils étaient des amis de Scott et Isaac, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être bien méchants. Cependant, le jeune alpha ne les quitta pas des yeux un instant, décortiquant leurs moindres faits et gestes. La tendresse et l'amour que portait Mason à l'autre bêta étaient flagrants et intriguèrent Stiles qui se demandait si la relation qu'il avait avec Derek était semblable à la leur.

\- Je te présente mes sincères condoléances, Brett, déclara soudainement l'alpha en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le bêta tourna la tête, évitant le regard de Derek avant de murmurer un « merci » quasiment inaudible tellement sa gorge était serrée. Satomi avait été comme une mère pour lui et il avait du mal à encaisser sa perte. Heureusement que Mason était à ses côtés et traversait cette épreuve avec lui, lui offrant une épaule pour pleurer lorsque la douleur l'envahissait et devenait trop lourde à supporter.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mettant les deux bêtas mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Deaton ne fasse sortir le couple Yukimura tout en faisant promettre à Ken qu'il ne ferait aucun effort physique dans les prochaines heures.

\- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Brett lorsqu'ils furent sortis. Il est là depuis moins longtemps que moi ! J'veux partir moi aussi !

Deaton poussa un soupir sonore avant de s'approcher de son dernier patient, le plus difficile de tous. Enfin, personne n'était plus difficile que ce qu'avait pu être Stiles lorsqu'il avait été ramené des Landes. Aujourd'hui, en voyant le garçon se tenir si près de Derek, sage et immobile, le regard alerte et humain, Deaton ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté. Il avait sérieusement douté que Stiles ne puisse un jour recouvrir des blessures physiques et psychologiques qui lui avaient été infligées, mais il était plus qu'heureux de s'être trompé. Et il était également très fier de son alpha qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en son compagnon, même dans les heures les plus sombres.

\- Je te fais un dernier examen et après tu pourras sortir, Brett, déclara Deaton pour la plus grande joie du bêta.

L'émissaire commença tout d'abord par inspecter la blessure du loup, soulevant délicatement le bandage, avant de prendre son pouls et de vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles.

\- Tout à l'air bon, cependant ta blessure à l'abdomen va avoir encore besoin d'une heure pour guérir totalement. Tu peux sortir, mais ça veut dire que tu rentres chez toi te reposer, comme Ken. Mason, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le basané avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

Brett fit la moue, mais ne contesta pas. Mason allait l'observer de très près durant toute la prochaine heure, mais au moins il avait l'autorisation de sortir. Avec l'aide de son petit-ami, le bêta se rhabilla et quitta enfin l'antre du druide sans regarder en arrière. Décidément, Stiles n'était pas le seul à ne pas aimer ses traitements…Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le jeune alpha s'assit au pied du lit que Brett avait occupé et regardait la pièce dans son ensemble. Sans être chaleureuse, l'infirmerie avait perdu le côté hôpital qu'on aurait pu y retrouver et permettait de ne pas s'y sentir trop mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de t'examiner, Stiles ? demanda Deaton sans s'approcher du jeune homme pour autant.

\- Non.

Réponse succincte, mais très claire. Deaton, qui n'avait cependant pas l'habitude d'entendre Stiles parler, se réjouit de percevoir enfin le timbre de sa voix. Une voix qui était devenue moins hésitante et plus douce, comme une vieille horloge dont on aurait enfin graissé les rouages après des années passées aux oubliettes.

\- Scott t'a parlé de la Ronde ? fit l'émissaire en se tournant vers son alpha, abordant enfin le vif du sujet.

Derek acquiesça.

\- La magie est revenue, mais pas encore complètement, continua Deaton. La meute est plus à l'abri qu'elle ne l'a été ces dernières années, cependant elle reste vulnérable aux attaques comme celle d'hier soir.

\- Peter nous a trahis. C'est lui qui les a menés à nous.

\- Certes, admit le druide. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être capable de le faire. À l'époque de tes parents, pour qu'un loup de la meute introduise un étranger, il fallait d'abord que les deux alphas donnent leur aval. Seulement à ce moment, la Ronde se révélait.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si le Démon décide de revenir il le pourra ? demanda brusquement Stiles, attirant l'attention de l'émissaire sur lui.

L'expression de ce dernier se fit pensive, mais il finit par opiner quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Que faut-il faire pour empêcher ça ? demanda Derek d'une voix agressive. Il y a certainement un moyen pour rétablir définitivement la magie dans la Ronde !

Voyant son compagnon commencer à bouillir, Stiles se leva et glissa sa main dans celle, bien plus large, de Derek. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers le plus jeune et puisa dans son regard la force dont il avait besoin pour garder la maîtrise de lui-même. Car si Derek était devenu l'ancre de Stiles, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

\- Oui, il y a bien une solution : il est absolument indispensable que le couple alpha, pilier de la magie de la Ronde, réside en ces lieux. Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir habiter ici, Stiles, déclara Deaton en regardant le garçon dont l'esprit était, la veille encore, occupé par une bête.

Derek regarda son compagnon avec intensité. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet et l'alpha ne savait pas ce que souhaitait faire son amant nouvellement délivré de la cage dans laquelle il avait vécue huit longues années. Une cage tout aussi bien physique à cause des barreaux et des chaînes qui l'avaient retenu, mais également mentale.

\- Je veux que tu vives avec moi, déclara Derek en vrillant son regard bleuté dans celui de son compagnon. J'en ai envie. Vraiment envie.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre avant de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

\- Moi aussi, j'en ai envie, Derek. Je veux être là où tu es.

« Et il n'est pas question que je remette un pied dans les Landes », semblaient hurler ses yeux. L'alpha reçut le message et hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ta meute ? Est-ce qu'ils vont devoir eux aussi déménager ? demanda Derek en se tournant vers son émissaire.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour restaurer la magie de la Ronde, mais je pense que c'est à eux d'en décider, non ? Cependant, nous serions bien plus fort si vos deux meutes s'unissaient.

\- Il n'est pas question que les femelles enceintes restent là, dit Stiles d'un ton dur.

Derek poussa un profond soupir avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Il espérait faire changer d'avis son compagnon car il ne pouvait pas accepter sereinement la mise à l'écart de deux femmes vulnérables, aussi insupportables fussent-elles.

\- J'en parlerai avec Chris et Jordan, ajouta toutefois le jeune alpha même si ce fut de mauvaise grâce.

Derek retint un sourire satisfait mais embrassa la joue de son compagnon en récompense. Stiles réapprenait à se comporter comme un humain bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Donc, si je résume, il faut simplement que Stiles et moi on vive ici sept jours sur sept pour restaurer la magie ? demanda finalement le loup.

\- En grande partie. Mais il faudra également vous unir à la prochaine pleine lune.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que Derek perdait son souffle. Parler d'union maintenant ? Si tôt ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de doute les concernant, mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop précipité ? Une union entre loups-garous, cela semblait quelque peu définitif…

\- S'unir ? répéta Stiles en fixant l'émissaire.

\- Oui. Le rituel ressemble à un mariage humain. C'est un serment de fidélité, d'amour, dirigé au compagnon mais également aux deux meutes. Et pour ça, il faut un sacrifice de sang.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il n'était guère un adepte des sacrifices, de quelques sortes qu'ils fussent.

\- Un sacrifice de sang ? releva Derek. C'est-à-dire une morsure mutuelle ?

\- Vous pouvez, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, non. Vous devez simplement mélanger vos sangs dans une coupe et…

\- On ne va pas la boire ! s'exclama Stiles. C'est répugnant !

Ce fut au tour de Deaton de pousser un soupir résigné, cependant, il consentit à reprendre lorsque Derek lui lança une œillade menaçante. Personne ne se moquait du compagnon de l'alpha, même pas un émissaire, aussi humain soit-il, sans attendre de représailles.

\- Non, vous ne devrez pas la boire, Stiles. Simplement peindre le symbole de meute que vous aurez choisi sur votre torse ainsi que sur chaque arbre de la Ronde.

\- Un symbole ?

\- Un symbole qui vous représentera et qui nous représentera tous, conclut Deaton. Un symbole d'union et de pouvoir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 21 ! **

J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous emporter ! (vers l'infini et l'au-delà! *sors*) Et aussi à vous faire rêver, enfin ça, c'est peut-être moi qui rêve XD

Merci à vous tous qui lisez et me supportez ! ㈵6❤️ J'vous aime ;)

**Une p'tite review pour les démunis ? **

Bizz

Blitzz


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, déjà ! (ou enfin, diront certains ^^) Je vous écris l'épilogue pour la semaine prochaine !

**Note de moi **: Rooo ! je respecte mes délais en ce moment ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cet ultime chapitre avant l'épilogue !

**Bêta **: Voidonce

* * *

**RAR :**

**Drayy : **merci à toi! ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la fin !

**Mei-Line : **Encore merci à toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette histoire et ma manière de l'écrire. J'espère que la fin te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

La journée s'écoula lentement dans le village Hale. Une sorte de léthargie avait envahi tous ses habitants qui semblaient vivre dans une sorte de brouillard post-apocalyptique, oscillants entre soulagement et tristesse. Chris, Allison, Isaac et Kira étaient revenus en début d'après-midi après avoir enterré Victoria dans les Landes. Kira avait rejoint Scott aussitôt qu'elle était sortie de la voiture et avait été plutôt surprise en le découvrant couvert de terre et assis sur les marches de son perron tout juste refait à neuf.

\- Tu t'es roulé dans la boue pour te débarrasser de tes puces ? avait demandé la jeune asiatique en tentant de faire une blague qui tomba plutôt à plat.

Scott avait esquissé un pauvre sourire et secoué la tête. En réalité, tout ce dont il rêvait en cet instant, c'était de prendre une douche, mais sa mère la monopolisait déjà. Et son père avait réquisitionné le tour suivant. Donc en gros, il devait encore attendre, puant le cadavre et la sueur.

\- Breaden, Jackson, la sœur de Derek, Liam et moi on s'est occupé des…des _autres_, avait finalement répondu Scott.

\- Des autres ? avait répété Kira en haussant les sourcils.

\- Des autres morts.

\- Oh.

Ils étaient restés silencieux un certain temps avant que Scott ne demande :

\- Et pour Victoria ?

\- Ils l'ont enterrée derrière cette foutue baraque gigantesque toute blanche, avait répondu Kira. Et Isaac n'a pas lâché Allison d'une semelle. Il lui a même pris la main lorsqu'ils ont mis le cercueil en terre et elle a pleuré sur son épaule.

Scott avait souri, heureux de constater que son frère, même dans la pire des situations, continuait d'essayer de se faire une place auprès d'Allison. Kira avait ensuite glissé sa main dans la sienne et ils étaient restés là, tranquillement assis côte à côte, respectant le silence qui planait au-dessus du village endeuillé.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la même ambiance. Satomi et Marine furent enterrées, Deaton et Brett leur firent un éloge funèbre et la veillée commença. Le terrain d'entraînement avait été entièrement transformé pour l'occasion. Des couvertures avaient été étalées sur le sol et des bougies allumées un peu partout. Melissa, Nathalie et Ken Yukimura, avaient passé une grande partie de leur journée à cuisiner et ils avaient mis à disposition un buffet pour les loups qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se rationner. C'est-à-dire presque tous.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, l'ambiance s'allégeait et les discussions, au début rares et faibles, prirent plus d'ampleur. Bon, l'alcool y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il fallait dire qu'un petit malin – Liam pour ne pas le citer, probablement aidé d'une complice féminine – s'était amusé à faire du punch dans lequel il avait ajouté de l'aconit, histoire de saouler toute cette assemblée morose. Les jeunes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tardé à allumer un grand feu en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement et à commencer à chanter, danser, et à faire griller des marshmallows.

Les aînés, d'abord réticents, avaient fini par se laisser aller et à rendre hommage à leurs morts d'une manière plus festive. Brett et Deaton, en revanche, étaient restés en retrait, assis côte à côte sur l'herbe humide, et on les avait laissés tranquilles, bien que Mason ait essayé de changer un peu les idées de son petit-ami, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour l'instant.

La seule chose qui vint perturber un peu la veillée, ce fut la réapparition de Malia aux alentours de vingt heures. Les conversations se turent et les regards se posèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle émergeait des sous-bois. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'assemblée et l'attention qui s'était portée sur elle, la jeune louve s'immobilisa, mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi faire. Heureusement pour elle, Derek vint à sa rescousse. Il fit signe à ses bêtas de reprendre leurs activités avant de se diriger vers sa cousine.

\- Malia, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je me demandais même si t'allais revenir, déclara Derek en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

La jeune louve haussa les épaules en feignant la nonchalance. Cependant, la tristesse d'avoir perdu son père se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi que la crainte d'être bannie de la meute par son alpha et cousin.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père…

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, rétorqua Malia d'une voix dure.

\- Quand bien même, je suis navré qu'on ait dû en arriver là, continua Derek en ne se préoccupant pas de son ton.

La louve hocha la tête et murmura un « merci » entre ses lèvres pincées. Mal à l'aise, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête, semblant attendre la sentence pour avoir été à l'origine de l'invasion de deux meutes ennemies dans leur territoire. Après avoir enterré son père dans les bois, elle était restée assise par terre des heures durant, ressassant sans cesse le moment où elle avait donné des informations à ce prétentieux de Garrett.

\- Tu es jeune, soupira finalement Derek, et Garrett a été élevé par Gérard dans le seul but de manipuler les gens. J'ai été en colère, je ne te le cache pas, mais j'ai compris que tu avais seulement été une victime dans cette histoire, comme nous tous.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance ! s'exclama Malia les yeux brillants de colère et de dégoût de soi. Je ne fais jamais confiance à personne, pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai parlé, pourquoi…

Voyant que sa cousine était aux bords des larmes, Derek prit une profonde inspiration et la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer légèrement contre lui. Peu habitués aux démonstrations d'affection, ils étaient raides comme des piquets, mais Malia sembla apprécier l'attention. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute avant que la jeune louve ne se recule pour dissiper la gêne que le geste de Derek avait engendrée.

\- Ça aurait pu être bien pire, déclara Derek d'une voix calme lorsque sa cousine eut repris contenance. Argent était déterminé à me déclarer la guerre et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait obtenu les informations qu'il voulait. Que ce soit de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais j'étais la cible la plus facile, souffla Malia. J'étais la plus faible. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me sentir à ma place ici et il a dû le sentir.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il était le seul responsable ici, le seul à blâmer. Si Malia ne se sentait pas à sa place dans la meute, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé assez fort de l'intégrer, de la faire se sentir chez elle.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je considère que ta dette est payée, dit-il un instant plus tard.

Malia écarquilla les yeux, incertaine. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que Derek était sérieux et qu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de la jeter dehors, le soulagement déferla sur elle.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu fais un effort, tu pourras t'entendre avec Stiles et les autres.

La louve tourna le regard vers le feu de camp et aperçut la silhouette du compagnon de l'alpha, timidement assis entre Isaac et Scott qui semblaient le gaver de marshmallows grillés. Elle n'avait pas pris un bon départ avec lui, car elle avait détesté vivre et dormir à côté d'une telle menace, mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain, peut-être pourrait-elle suivre le conseil de Derek et essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Ainsi que des autres. Malia n'avait jamais vraiment essayé parce que son père ne lui avait pas non plus montré le bon exemple, mais aujourd'hui qu'elle était libérée de son joug, elle pourrait travailler à se faire des amis.

\- Viens te joindre à nous, fit Derek.

Sa cousine plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'accepter de le suivre. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le feu et participèrent à la veillée qui dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Malia réussit petit à petit à s'habituer à la foule et, même si elle parla peu – après tout, elle restait une Hale –, et ne quitta pas son cousin d'une semelle, elle parvint à se détendre et les autres acceptèrent sa présence sans commentaire.

Avec quelques efforts, Malia réussirait à se faire une place et à accepter cette meute comme son foyer. Scott et les autres se comportaient poliment avec elle, et même si leur réserve se sentait à plein nez et que ce n'était pas encore le grand amour entre eux, c'était déjà un bon début. De plus, en observant la dynamique entre son alpha et Stiles, elle sut qu'ils entraient dans un nouveau temps, un nouveau cycle de paix. Et Malia était bien déterminée à en faire partie et à en profiter aussi longtemps que cela durerait. Se faire aimer n'était pas si difficile après tout, il suffisait peut-être de sourire un peu plus et de s'ouvrir. Scott, Isaac, Erika, Boyd et les autres ne se tenaient pas à l'écart d'elle à cause de son père, non, c'était elle qui avait forgé ses propres barrières. Il ne tenait plus qu'à elle de les laisser tomber.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que les deux alphas avaient abandonné leurs meutes pour s'éclipser dans leur chambre à l'insu des autres, Derek délivra Stiles de son poids, roulant sur leur matelas moelleux et les draps défaits. Une pointe de culpabilité envahit l'aîné lorsqu'il songea à ses bêtas qu'il avait laissés seuls sans scrupule pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son compagnon, mais ce sentiment fut bien vite balayé lorsque ledit compagnon s'enroula autour de lui comme une pieuvre.

Bordel, il devait vraiment être dérangé pour ne penser qu'au sexe lors d'une veillée funèbre ! Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas su résister à son charmant amant qui n'avait cessé, la soirée durant, de flirter avec lui, s'en fichant comme d'une guigne des conventions et des commérages qui pourraient en découler. Et puis maintenant c'était trop tard, la soirée était quasiment finie, ils pouvaient l'entendre, donc tout le monde avait dû se rendre compte de leur absence et personne n'était assez stupide pour en ignorer la raison. Bon sang, Derek allait en entendre parler…Scott n'allait pas arrêter de les charrier là-dessus !

\- C'était génial, marmonna Stiles, épuisé, en embrassant tendrement sa clavicule.

Toute la culpabilité du monde s'évanouit aussitôt. Les désirs de son compagnon avaient été satisfaits et cela ne le rendait pas peu fier. Il avait toujours voulu rendre Stiles heureux, qu'il le soit enfin était le plus beau des cadeaux. Et tant pis s'il avait enfreint quelques règles de savoir-vivre au passage. De toutes façons, Derek n'avait jamais été un homme de conventions.

\- J'ai trouvé aussi, répondit-il en inspirant profondément l'odeur de Stiles, son nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça valait largement la peine de partir. J'commençais à m'emmerder.

\- T'emmerder ? releva Derek en haussant un sourcil surpris par son langage.

\- C'est Scott qui m'a appris celui-là, sourit le jeune alpha en caressant distraitement le pectoral droit de Derek du bout des doigts.

Il adorait sentir la fermeté des muscles de son compagnon sous ses mains, était-ce mal ? Après tout, Derek était une tentation ambulante, il ne fallait pas s'étonner ensuite qu'il n'arrive pas à se retenir de lui sauter dessus ! Et l'ambiance macabre dehors n'avait absolument pas réussi à mater sa libido. La preuve, ils étaient au lit.

\- Scott a déjà eu le temps de t'apprendre des conneries ? s'étonna Derek en laissant ses mains courir sur le dos de Stiles.

Celui-ci n'était plus aussi maigre qu'avant, grâce aux bons soins de Stiles et du reste de la meute, mais il restait quand même très mince.

\- Ouais. Avec Isaac.

\- Irrécupérables ces deux-là, marmonna l'alpha en soupirant.

Lorsque Stiles se ferait un peu plus confiance, à lui, mais aussi aux autres, et qu'il arrêterait de se sentir menacé par tout et n'importe quoi, Derek avait le sentiment que ces trois-là s'entendraient comme larrons en foire et qu'ils lui donneraient bien du fil à retordre.

\- Le véto a raison, déclara soudainement Stiles. Nos meutes devraient habiter au même endroit puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

\- Le véto ? répéta Derek amusé. Deaton, tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas un véto, Stiles, c'est un émissaire. Et guérisseur lorsqu'il le veut bien, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause.

\- Il soigne des loups-garous, c'est presque pareil, répliqua le jeune homme.

Derek fut secoué d'un rire silencieux, mais n'oublia pas ce que son compagnon venait de déclarer. Il acceptait son nouveau statut d'alpha en reconnaissant l'existence de ses bêtas ainsi que leurs besoins d'être près de leur meneur.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il enfin. Il va falloir les déménager, mais il y aura suffisamment de place ici pour tout le monde. Et tu penses pouvoir supporter les trois salopes et les deux tarés, trois avec le photographe pervers ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira Stiles. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas les abandonner, c'est…contre mon instinct. Même si j'ai toujours une furieuse envie de trucider cette Alice.

\- Ça te passera, sourit Derek.

\- Et puis de toutes façons, je n'aurai pas à supporter Violet et Garrett.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dehors. La plupart des loups étaient rentrés chez eux et le brasier que les jeunes avaient allumé commençait à s'éteindre, Derek pouvait le voir par la fenêtre, mais ce qui l'avait alerté, c'était les bruits étouffés de pas de deux personnes qui longeaient le plus discrètement possible le mur de la maison.

Derek se redressa sur son séant et Stiles poussa un cri indigné tout en enfonçant ses griffes dans sa peau. L'alpha sursauta et grimaça sous la douleur, attrapant les mains de son compagnon pour les éloigner de son torse. Il conserva cette posture raide quelques secondes, sourd aux protestations de Stiles qui essayait de le rallonger, et écouta les deux loups qui passaient sous la fenêtre. Au bout d'un temps, les pas s'éloignèrent en direction de la forêt et leurs odeurs, que Derek avait pris soin d'identifier, se firent moins fortes.

\- Bordel ! Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de partir ? Stiles ! Il faut les rattraper ! s'exclama Derek en tentant de repousser son compagnon qui ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en combattant Derek qui l'observa avec des yeux ahuris.

\- Ce sont tes bêtas ! Même si Garrett et Violet ne sont pas les loups les plus sympathiques qui puissent exister…

\- C'est peu dire, grommela Stiles avec cynisme.

\- …ils font partie de ta meute maintenant ! finit Derek sans se soucier de son intervention.

Stiles poussa un long soupir avant de forcer son compagnon à le regarder et à cesser de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Je ne forcerai personne à rester, Derek, je ne serai pas ce genre d'alpha. S'ils veulent partir et devenir des omégas, qu'ils partent, j'en ai rien à taper.

Derek lança les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant encore là la marque de Scott. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il surveille de près l'influence qu'il allait avoir sur son compagnon.

\- Donc on les laisse partir ?

Stiles hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction lorsque Derek se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, l'entraînant avec lui. La seule raison pour laquelle Violet et Garrett n'étaient pas morts dans la bataille, c'était à cause de leur jeunesse. Ils avaient été enrôlés très tôt dans les rangs de Gérard et n'avaient pu lutter contre son influence. Mais aujourd'hui que le patriarche Argent était mort, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Ok, leur chance venait de diminuer lorsqu'ils avaient pris la décision de quitter la meute, mais leur sort était désormais entre leurs mains.

\- Tu as réfléchi au symbole ? demanda Derek après un silence confortable.

\- Un peu. Je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on fusionne nos deux emblèmes, non ? Le tien et…celui de mon père, une étoile dans un cercle*.

\- Au centre du triskel des Hale, ajouta Derek en hochant la tête. C'est parfait.

Stiles approuva et picora ses lèvres de baisers avant d'étouffer un gloussement lorsque Derek le bascula sur le dos. Le gloussement se transforma rapidement en gémissements de plaisir qui se perdirent dans la nuit, mais résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de Derek. Et ce fut ainsi que le symbole de leur nouvelle meute fut créé.

L.C.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

\- Tu vois, elle est tellement jolie, Scott…et je crois que…

Scott poussa un profond soupir avant de décrocher. Cela faisait des jours que son frère le saoulait à parler sempiternellement d'Allison. Allison par-ci, Allison par-là…c'était épuisant à la fin ! Il avait compris qu'Isaac avait le béguin pour elle ! Tout le monde le savait, et ce serait un vrai miracle que la jeune fille ne soit elle-même pas au courant ! Dans un petit village, les rumeurs se propageaient très vite et les secrets ne perduraient jamais bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'Isaac repartit dans un monologue, Scott poussa un gémissement désespéré et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait serré entre ses bras. Bon sang, mais achevez-le ! Ok, il avouait que parfois, lui et Kira n'étaient pas vraiment mieux, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été déjà aussi gonflant !

\- Isaac…, geignit le bêta en se redressant sur son lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de son frère qui squattait sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Le blond s'arrêta en pleine phrase pour le regarder, l'air un peu perturbé par son interruption.

\- Vas la voir, merde ! s'exclama tout à coup Scott. Prends ton courage à deux mains et vas la voir !

Isaac le regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser. La voir ? Était-il devenu fou ?

\- Je peux pas aller la voir, gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi ça, putain ? demanda Scott en devenant grossier.

\- Parce que !

Le bêta lâcha un cri exaspéré avant de frapper du poing sur la cuisse de son frère qui glapit.

\- C'est pas une putain de princesse ! s'écria Scott. Sa fenêtre est pas gardée par un putain de dragon ! Alors vas-y ! Dégage ! Allez, oust !

Scott poussa Isaac de son lit avant de se lever et de le traîner hors de sa chambre _manu militari_. Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, il déclara :

\- Et si tu ne vas pas la voir _presto_, je reviens te foutre un coup de pompe dans le derche, _comprendes ?_

Isaac hocha la tête et une seconde plus tard, la porte se referma violemment devant sa figure. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu abusé de la patience de son frère, il devait le reconnaître. Mais il était justement venu chercher des conseils ! Puiser un peu de courage ! Mais Scott avait raison. Plus il repoussait l'échéance et moins il aurait la volonté d'aller voir Allison et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ou en tous cas, de l'inviter à sortir au cinéma. Ça pourrait être bien, une sortie au cinéma, c'était pas trop prise de tête pour un premier rendez-vous et quand même assez romantique…

Arrivé devant la porte du bungalow qui était désormais ceux des deux Argent, Isaac hésita un long moment à frapper. Le père d'Allison était plutôt intimidant et il lui avait fait comprendre plusieurs fois que tourner autour de sa fille n'allait pas être bon pour sa santé. Pour une raison quelconque Chris l'avait dans le pif alors que le jeune bêta s'était toujours montré respectueux et courtois en sa présence.

Comme le peu de courage qu'Isaac avait rassemblé ne suffirait pas à affronter le dragon qui habitait ici – _Scott, tu avais tort, il y en a un ! _– il prit la décision de partir en mission infiltration et fit le tour de la maison jusqu'à repérer la fenêtre de la chambre de sa douce qui était éclairée. Avisant la gouttière qui passait non loin du rebord de la fenêtre, Isaac s'en aida pour grimper le long du mur.

Avec agilité, il sauta sur le mince rebord et observa Allison qui, assise sur son lit, était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. La première fois qu'Isaac frappa au carreau, elle ne l'entendit pas à cause du morceau de rock que passait sa chaîne stéréo, alors Isaac décida d'attendre qu'il se finisse avant de réitérer son geste.

Pendant la minute où il resta accroupi sur le rebord de fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur Allison comme le pervers qu'il était, il se surprit à imaginer un avenir avec elle, au sein de la meute. Il était plus que reconnaissait envers Stiles pour avoir décrété que ses bêtas et lui s'installeraient au village Hale et que, par conséquent, il leur fallait de nouvelles habitations.

Vivre à proximité d'Allison était une aventure en soit. Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec elle durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Bon, ils avaient été rarement seuls puisque Scott, Erika, Liam et le reste de la bande les accompagnaient durant leurs escapades dans la forêt où la jeune Argent leur apprenait à tirer à l'arc. Mais Isaac chérissait ces moments où il ne perdait pas une occasion de s'approcher de la Sentinelle, même si, en grand timide qu'il était, il n'avait encore jamais osé flirter directement avec elle.

Lorsque la chanson se finit, Isaac frappa de nouveau à la fenêtre, faisant cette fois-ci réagir Allison qui sursauta en relevant la tête vers l'origine du son. En voyant le bêta devant la vitre, en équilibre précaire, elle éclata de rire avant de se lever et de venir lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à moitié en riant tandis que le bêta bondissait souplement dans sa chambre.

\- Je voulais te voir, répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas passer par la porte, comme tout le monde ? fit Allison en indiquant sa chaise de bureau dans laquelle Isaac s'assit.

Il examina son bureau, remarquant les bouquins de cours soigneusement rangés par ordre alphabétique du nom d'auteur. Allison faisait des études d'histoire à Reno, qui se trouvait à presque deux cents kilomètres de Sacramento, là où Isaac allait à la fac avec les autres. Beacon Hills était à mi-chemin entre les deux villes, mais le bêta allait tout faire pour convaincre Allison de changer d'université à la rentrée pour venir les rejoindre. Les membres d'une meute étaient faits pour vivre à proximité les uns des autres.

\- Ton père me fait peur, répondit le jeune loup en toute honnêteté, faisant sourire Allison.

\- Il fait ça à beaucoup de monde, approuva-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit alors qu'Isaac se remettait debout et commençait à gesticuler nerveusement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais me dire pourquoi tu es venu avant qu'il ne monte et ne te vois dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie…

Isaac hocha la tête et se frotta la nuque, embarrassé de constater à quel point sa peau était moite. Il avait chaud et pouvait parier que ses joues devaient être de ce rouge coquelicot honteux et gênant qui faisait tant rire son frère.

\- Ok, ok, dit-il en commençant à tourner en rond devant la jeune fille qui le regarda faire d'un air amusé.

Allison n'était pas aveugle. D'ailleurs, elle était devenue Sentinelle justement à cause de son sens de l'observation. Elle savait très bien qu'Isaac lui tournait autour depuis quelque temps et avait attendu qu'il se jette à l'eau le premier, mais ça n'était pas encore arrivé, pour sa plus grande frustration. Il devait avoir des œillères pour ne pas avoir remarqué la réceptivité de la louve à ses tentatives d'avances maladroites. Aussi choisit-elle de prendre les choses en mains avant que son père ne se décide à faire irruption dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et ne découvre son prétendant. Le connaissant, il péterait sûrement un câble et hacherait le pauvre bêta en morceaux si petits que Derek ne pourrait même pas les sentir.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte un de ces quatre ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui. Sans les autres ? Juste toi et moi ?

Isaac écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de s'enflammer. Scott avait raison, c'était lui la princesse après tout. Et son rougissement ne put diminuer puisqu'Allison s'empara de ses mains et les serra dans les siennes.

\- Alors ?

\- Heu…o-oui, oui ! B-bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fortement.

Allison se raidit et sa tête se tourna vers la porte, tendant attentivement l'oreille. Son père était toujours dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée et son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas changé, signe que le cri d'Isaac avait été couvert par celui de la musique.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, chuchota la jeune fille, ne faisant pas confiance à son père pour ne pas laisser traîner ses oreilles partout. On se voit demain.

\- O-oui, d'accord. À demain ! fit Isaac alors qu'Allison le raccompagnait jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Avant que le loup-garou ne s'en aille, la jeune femme le tourna vers elle avec une force insoupçonnée et plaqua brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta et vit l'air hagard d'Isaac qui battait des paupières, elle pouffa. Elle le mit gentiment dehors avant de fermer sa fenêtre et Isaac désescalada le mur l'esprit complètement ailleurs et les lèvres fourmillant encore des sensations que ce baiser lui avait procurées. Pas de doute, Scott allait en profiter pour prendre sa revanche lorsqu'il rentrerait !

L.C.

Jordan n'avait que la chambre d'ami. Il était très content d'avoir la chambre d'ami, ne vous méprenez-pas ! Mais…Ce n'était que la chambre d'ami…Cela faisait une semaine Nathalie Martin l'avait accueilli chez elle, mais Lydia ne lui avait toujours pas dit pour eux deux. Elle et lui…Lui et elle…Ils étaient ensemble maintenant. La jeune louve avait tout de suite levé toute ambiguïté sur leur relation la première fois qu'elle l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et…avant de se mettre nue devant lui.

Bon, ok, il avait accepté qu'ils prennent leur temps, mais comprenez-le ! Elle était nue à ce moment-là ! Il aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi ! Cependant, il avait bien abattu ses cartes puisqu'il réussissait toujours à se glisser dans la chambre de sa dulcinée le soir venue, après que Nathalie Martin se fut couchée, et à sortir en catimini le matin. Il appréciait beaucoup la mère de Lydia, elle était calme, gentille assez autoritaire, mais elle le tolérait très bien. Néanmoins, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un soir où Jordan avait réussi à s'immiscer entre les draps de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci lisait ce qui semblait être un roman de gare, Nathalie avait été prise d'une petite soif nocturne et, en retournant dans sa chambre, n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans celle de Lydia. Évidemment, lorsqu'elle avait vu que celle-ci n'était pas seule, elle s'était figée, ne pouvant pas vraiment se dire qu'elle était très surprise, avant de retourner se coucher, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait tout juste de voir. L'image était restée gravée dans son esprit et ne l'avait pas laissée se rendormir, la hantant jusqu'au petit matin.

Lorsque Jordan descendit la rejoindre dans la cuisine, aux alentours de huit heures, Nathalie lui souhaita le bonjour mais n'aborda pas le sujet, préférant attendre sa fille. Cependant, lorsque celle-ci fit son apparition, fraîche et joliment habillée, Nathalie la laissa à peine s'asseoir et se servir un café qu'elle attaqua par :

\- Quand est-ce que vous comptiez me dire que la chambre d'ami ne vous servait à rien ?

Lydia se figea, sa tasse de café à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres tandis que Jordan laissa tomber sa tartine sur la table.

\- C…Comment… ? commença la jeune louve.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Lydia. Et puis vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, déclara Nathalie.

Jordan rougit comme une pivoine et déglutit avec difficulté alors que de son côté, Lydia avait repris rapidement contenance. Sa mère et elle n'avaient pas une relation mère/fille extrêmement fusionnelle, mais elles se comprenaient et communiquaient plutôt bien. Aussi, Lydia n'était pas inquiète.

\- J'aurais simplement aimé que vous me préveniez, histoire que je fasse le plein de boules Quies.

Jordan était maintenant si cramoisi que Lydia commença à se faire du souci pour lui, même si elle était à moitié amusée par la situation. Sa mère était du genre direct, comme elle, et elle savait que cela pouvait paraître quelque peu déconcertant pour les autres.

\- Alors tu devrais faire le plein, maman.

\- Très bien, ma fille, très bien.

Et ce fut plus ou moins ainsi que Jordan fut présenté officiellement à Nathalie Martin…

L.C.

Le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, était enfin arrivé. Deaton était venu les chercher lorsque la lune avait commencé son ascension dans le ciel et les avait conduit silencieusement à travers la forêt. Stiles et Derek marchaient derrière lui, se tenant fermement la main, le cœur battant. Ils avaient attendu cet instant depuis bientôt trois semaines et ne pouvaient contenir leur excitation. Certes, personne à part Deaton n'assisterait au rituel, mais les loups n'étaient pas loin, ils pouvaient ressentir leurs présences.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du village et se rapprochaient de la bordure de la Ronde et plus ils la sentaient. La magie. Elle était partout ce soir. Dans les arbres, dans la terre qu'ils foulaient, dans le vent qui effleurait leur peau…Omniprésente, elle paraissait les appeler, chanter pour eux. Derek et Stiles apprécièrent cette sensation, laissant la magie glisser sur eux, s'écouler en eux, apaisant leur impatience…

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, les sens en éveil et les yeux brillants, Deaton leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Derek, qui contemplait la lune désormais bien ronde dans le ciel voilé par les nuages, baissa la tête et vit qu'ils avaient été conduits devant l'arbre de la Ronde le plus ancien. Cela se remarquait par la grosseur de son tronc, plus volumineux que les autres chênes, et par son écorce ridée par le temps.

\- Agenouillez-vous, dit Deaton, brisant le silence presque sacré qui s'était instauré entre eux.

Les deux alphas s'exécutèrent et s'agenouillèrent face à face sur le sol sans pour autant se lâcher les mains. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs yeux prirent cette teinte rouge caractéristique des chefs de meute et ils se sourirent. Le loup de Stiles affleurait la surface de sa peau et hurlait pour sortir et s'ébattre avec son compagnon, mais il résista à cette envie et garda le contrôle. Si Derek n'était pas en proie à pareille bataille interne, il ressentait la même chose que son amant. La magie de cette nuit de pleine lune les attirait irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre.

\- Levez vos mains devant vous, ordonna Deaton en restant debout et en sortant une corde de sa besace de druide. Je vais les lier ensemble avec cette corde en aconit, symbolisant votre union éternelle à la lune.

Derek hocha la tête et offrit un regard rassurant à son compagnon qui avait commencé à s'agiter à la mention d'aconit. Il n'avait pas oublié la sensation du fouet clouté et enduit d'aconit qui s'était abattu sur son dos à de multiples reprises lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier de cette cave, prisonnier de Gérard Argent. Cependant, il fit confiance à Derek et sa détermination ne vacilla pas lorsque l'émissaire enroula la corde autour de leurs poignets et de leurs mains, les liant l'un à l'autre. La douleur était bien moindre que tout ce que Stiles avait pu connaître, aussi ne frissonna-t-il même pas en sentant la corde brûler sa chair.

Deaton semblait attendre quelque chose, mais ni Derek ni Stiles n'avaient préparé de vœux. Ils en avaient parlé, mais cela avait semblé bien futile. Ce rituel n'avait rien à voir avec une cérémonie humaine, se jurer fidélité à voix haute était inutile lorsque c'était une chose qui coulait de source pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Étant tous deux des alphas qui s'apprêtaient à fusionner définitivement leurs meutes, la loyauté était comprise dans le package avec une mention d'impérissabilité.

\- Ta meute est la mienne, murmura finalement Stiles en ignorant le regain de douleur qu'il déclencha en serrant un peu plus fort les mains de Derek.

Les yeux rouges de ce dernier brillèrent un peu plus, emplis d'une joie indescriptible.

\- Et la tienne, la mienne, répondit-il en appuyant son front contre celui de son compagnon qui ferma les paupières. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Derek sourit avant de se décoller de son compagnon et de lever la tête vers l'émissaire qui attendait patiemment, le visage impassible. Lorsque l'alpha lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer, Deaton se saisit de la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'en servit pour trancher le lien, entaillant leur peau au passage. Stiles grimaça et regarda la fine corde en aconit tomber sur le sol, dévoilant leurs poignets ensanglantés.

Pendant qu'ils étaient à genoux, Deaton recueillit tout le sang qu'il pouvait dans une coupe – également sortie de sa besace druidique – avant de le diluer avec une potion à l'odeur mystérieuse. Sous les yeux ébahis de Derek et de son compagnon, le liquide se mit aussitôt à briller d'une lueur vermeille, éclairant le visage de l'émissaire.

\- Levez-vous maintenant, ordonna ce dernier.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, regardant toujours le contenu de la coupe avec étonnement.

\- Enlevez vos maillots.

Le couple échangea un regard, mais ils firent ce qu'il demandait. Lorsque Deaton leur tendit la coupe remplie du liquide carmin, Derek fut le premier à y plonger l'index. Ensuite, l'émissaire lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le torse de son compagnon et, un peu hésitant, l'alpha commença à dessiner le symbole qu'ils avaient choisi sur la peau pâle et lisse.

Stiles frissonna violemment et ferma les yeux, envahi une nouvelle fois par le fourmillement de la magie. Lorsque Derek eut fini de peindre le symbole, celui-ci se mit à briller sur le torse de Stiles, l'éclairant d'une manière surnaturelle. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Stiles ne plonge à son tour son index dans la coupe et peigne un symbole identique sur le ventre de Derek.

Lorsqu'ils brillèrent tous les deux comme des lanternes, Deaton reprit la parole d'une voix grave :

\- Pour achever le rituel, vous devez maintenant faire la même chose sur l'écorce des arbres en commençant par celui-ci.

Il indiqua l'immense chêne derrière lui et les deux alphas s'en approchèrent. Les doigts enduits de leurs sangs mélangés, ils peignirent le symbole de leur union sur le premier arbre de la Ronde. Puis, Deaton les conduisit au suivant et ils répétèrent le rituel, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir marqué tous les chênes centenaires.

Lorsque le dernier symbole fut peint, le même phénomène qui s'était passé pour eux apparut. Les arbres de la Ronde se mirent à briller, frissonner, et lorsque le vent se leva brusquement, Stiles se raccrocha à son compagnon dont le torse étincelait toujours comme une luciole dans la nuit. Les loups hurlèrent au loin, leurs cris presque complètement étouffés par le vent qui se déchaînait.

Et puis la tempête s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était levée, emmurant la forêt dans un silence assourdissant. Doucement, le sang qu'ils avaient étalé sur leur peau et sur les arbres perdit de son éclat et la lueur surnaturelle qui l'éclairait s'éteignit, les plongeant dans la nuit.

Deaton, Derek et Stiles s'approchèrent ensuite silencieusement de la lisière tracée par les arbres de la Ronde. La lumière s'était peut-être éteinte, mais la magie n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle était plus tangible que jamais. D'ailleurs, lorsque Derek leva une main et l'approcha de la frontière, il le sentit. Le voile.

\- Il nous protégera des regards extérieurs, déclara Deaton en répondant à sa question muette. Désormais, personne ne pourra trouver la meute sans votre accord.

Derek hocha la tête. Parfait. C'était parfait. Tout comme l'odeur exquise qui émanait de son compagnon. Remontés à bloc, galvanisés par la magie, une énergie nouvelle les envahit et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, Deaton songea qu'il était préférable qu'il s'éclipse. L'avenir lui donna raison.

Ce fut ainsi qu'au pied d'un chêne, centenaire et magique, les deux alphas célébrèrent leur union de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit et hurlèrent leur plaisir jusqu'au petit matin, faisant rougir la lune qui, pourtant, ne put détourner son regard.

* * *

***** l'étoile représentant l'étoile des shérifs (donc du père de Stiles) et le cercle, la lune.

* * *

Et FIN ! Même si je n'ai pas voulu écrire ce mot à la fin du chapitre puisque _techniquement_, ce n'est pas la fin ! **Il reste l'épilogue** ! Evidemment, je dois quand même faire un after :)

**En tous cas, j'espère que je vous aurais tenu en haleine jusqu'à la fin et que vous avez aimez lire cette histoire autant que moi à l'écrire !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et ci vous n'en avez pas laissez avant, c'est le bon moment pour le faire !**

A bientôt pour la fin de la fin !

Bizz

Blitzz


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****: **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating****: **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring****: **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note de chapitre **: Et voilà l'épilogue clôturant cette histoire !

**Note de moi **: J'espère que cette fin vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :) même si je suis un peu triste...

**Bêta **: Voidonce

* * *

**RAR:**  


**Drayy :** je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé la fin ! j'espère que tu apprécieras l'épilogue ! Merci pour avoir été présent tout au long de cette histoire !

**Mei-line:**J'espère que cet épilogue ne te décevra pas !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le rituel et la tranquillité était progressivement revenue dans la meute Hale après quelques périodes…mouvementées. Par exemple, Braeden, aussi contrôlée et mature fût-elle, avait rapidement fait ses valises après s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de conquérir Derek maintenant qu'il s'était lié à un autre alpha. Elle appréciait Stiles, trouvait son côté sauvage plutôt chouette, aussi avait-elle pris la décision de partir plutôt que de le défier. Son départ n'avait surpris personne, Braeden était une louve solitaire et la seule chose qui l'avait retenue dans la meute avait été la perspective de s'unir un jour avec Derek.

Quelque temps après son départ, Lydia et Jordan avaient rendu les choses officielles entre eux et là encore, personne n'avait été réellement surpris, mais tout le monde avait été sincèrement heureux pour eux. Enfin, sauf Lana qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de son ex-petit ami par tous les moyens, allant jusqu'à s'abaisser à pleurer devant lui. Cependant, leur mise en couple avait globalement facilité la fusion de la meute de Derek avec les bêtas de Stiles qui s'étaient jusqu'alors peu intégrés parmi les autres.

Isaac et Allison n'avaient pas tardé à suivre leur exemple, bien qu'ils se soient faits plus discrets. Le blond était d'un naturel plutôt secret et Allison était une fille de mystère, mais c'était surtout les regards assassins de Chris Argent qui les forçaient à retenir leurs effusions en public.

Après eux, Alice, la jeune femme enceinte d'Adrien Harris que Stiles avait réussi à ne pas tuer en l'évitant comme la peste bubonique et qui vivait avec ses deux jumelles infernales, s'était remise avec Matt Deahler. Elle était déjà sortie avec lui auparavant pendant cinq ans avant de décréter qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt. Le jeune homme n'avait pas résisté très longtemps aux avances de la louve qui, complètement soumise à ses hormones de femme enceinte et presque à terme, s'était activement mise à la recherche d'un mâle qui pourrait subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son marmot à naître.

Outre ces mises en couple, celle qui avait réellement estomaqué chacun des loups-garous de cette nouvelle grande meute, fut celle de Jackson. Après l'annonce officielle et l'intention de Lydia de partir en vacances en Italie avec son amoureux, il avait été enragé au point d'aller trouver du réconfort auprès d'une femelle qui avait bien voulu de lui. Sandy. Ce qui avait suscité l'étonnement général, fut de voir leur…_arrangement_ durer plus que quiconque ne l'aurait parié. Ils se fréquentaient, beaucoup, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait entendre parler du mot « couple » qui était honni dans leur langage.

Aujourd'hui, deux mois plus tard, alors que les choses s'étaient apaisées, Derek et Stiles avaient planifié leur première sortie en couple hors du village. Cependant, alors qu'ils partageaient un délicieux tête à tête autour d'un café au _Level_ _One, _ils furent rejoints par Scott, sa petite-amie, Isaac et Allison qui eux aussi étaient en vadrouille et profitaient du beau temps ainsi que de l'absence de menace. Enfin, à part celle qui irradia de Derek lorsque son rendez-vous avec son sublime compagnon fut interrompu par ces bêtas parasites qui ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Heureusement pour eux, les plus jeunes n'étaient pas là, ayant décidé de partir à Seattle assister à un festival de musique durant le week-end.

Scott, qui avait peu à peu reconstruit une amitié avec Stiles bien que celui-ci ne fût pas encore totalement détendu lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, s'assit aussitôt à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Il commença à babiller joyeusement tandis qu'Isaac allait passer commande au comptoir non sans avoir embrassé Allison sur qui les regards de certains hommes s'étaient attardés lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'établissement. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle s'était particulièrement bien apprêtée pour cette sortie, mais ça n'empêcherait pas Derek de lui réduire le crâne en bouillie.

D'ailleurs, Kira et elle étaient les seules à avoir remarqué l'humeur massacrante de Derek, et s'excusaient du regard d'une manière plutôt implorante. Si Stiles n'avait pas posé une main réconfortante sur le biceps musclé de son compagnon, nul doute que celui-ci se serait levé pour en corriger certains. Lorsque Isaac fut revenu avec un plateau chargé de boissons – non alcoolisées bien sûr – et que Stiles fut certain que son compagnon n'allait pas ouvrir quelques gorges, il enleva sa main de son bras pour la poser sur sa cuisse qui irradiait de chaleur à travers son jean.

\- Alors les amoureux ? fit Scott avec un sourire ingénu sur le visage. Vous faisiez quoi ici ?

Kira poussa un gémissement plaintif et secoua la tête, sidérée par l'ignorance de son petit-ami et par son manque évident d'observation.

\- On passait du temps tranquillement ensemble. _Tous les deux_.

\- Oh ! En amoureux, alors ? fit Isaac avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comprenant brusquement qu'ils venaient d'interrompre un tête un tête entre leurs deux alphas.

Derek poussa un grognement, mais Stiles le devança et dit en souriant :

\- Oui, mais c'est cool que vous soyez là !

La tête de son compagnon les assura du contraire et un frisson les parcourut, bien que la joie de Scott ne se fanât pas. Il connaissait Derek et au fil des années, il s'était immunisé contre son regard de tueur et savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il n'oserait pas blesser un membre de sa propre meute. Ou un ami de son compagnon. Voilà pourquoi sa bonne humeur persista gaiement.

\- Alors, Stiles, est-ce que tu comptes venir avec nous à Sacramento l'année prochaine ? demanda Kira qui avait hâte de détourner la conversation et d'alléger l'atmosphère étouffante.

Le jeune alpha ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença à se mordiller les lèvres, nerveux, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne se penche vers lui et ne dépose un baiser sur sa bouche malmenée.

\- Arrête de faire ça, murmura-t-il un instant plus tard. Tu vas te faire saigner.

\- Hm, répondit Stiles un léger rougissement sur les joues.

Scott avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais Kira et Allison affichaient de grands sourires attendris tandis qu'Isaac…eh bien, Isaac étant Isaac, il avait exactement la même expression émue sur son visage que celle de sa petite-amie.

\- Et tu es prêt pour te mêler aux humains, déclara Derek en s'éloignant de lui, la mine plus sombre.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Deaton, ajouta Scott. Il dit que tu fais des progrès grâce à la méditation.

Stiles acquiesça. Depuis qu'il était redevenu lui-même, le druide insistait pour qu'il médite avec lui au moins une heure tous les jours dans le but de « faire connaissance avec son loup intérieur et de se réconcilier avec lui ». La vérité ? Au début, ça n'avait pas très bien fonctionné. Stiles avait passé son temps à livrer des batailles mentales avec la bête au fond de son esprit qui voulait plus de liberté tandis que lui refusait de lui laisser le moindre contrôle.

Cependant, avec l'aide de Deaton, il avait continué les méditations et avait réussi à trouver un accord avec son loup. Il le laissait sortir gambader trois heures par nuit et en retour, il le laissait relativement tranquille.

\- Ce serait génial que tu viennes habiter avec nous ! s'exclama Isaac avec un enthousiasme authentique.

Stiles ressentit une vague de malaise s'abattre sur lui et il se tourna vers son compagnon qui arborait un air toujours aussi crispé. Derek lui donnait le choix de partir faire ses études avec ses amis ou de rester avec lui, à Beacon Hills, à veiller sur la meute. Était-il complètement crétin ?! Pensait-il vraiment que Stiles pourrait s'éloigner de lui ? Dès que Derek n'était plus dans son champ de vision, le jeune alpha avait déjà du mal à respirer, alors il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il partait à des centaines de bornes…

\- La foule m'oppresse, marmonna Stiles en détournant le regard.

\- Tu arrives à rester dans un lieu public sans devenir complètement cinglé, c'est le principal, non ? demanda Allison.

\- Je…, commença Stiles avant de se taire et de déglutir difficilement. Je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable, pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le premier bêta de Derek avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Parce que je me souviens à peine de mes tables de multiplication, Scott ! Et que même si je fais des progrès, j'ai toujours du mal à supporter d'être à proximité d'étrangers !

Sentant sa détresse, Derek posa une main possessive et rassurante sur la nuque de son compagnon dont le rythme cardiaque s'était envolé soudainement. Au moins, Scott eut la décence de se sentir mal. Stiles était toujours embêté lorsqu'on lui rappelait toutes les années de retard qu'il avait prise sur son éducation, mais ces derniers mois, il avait eu d'autres choses à penser que de réviser sa trigonométrie !

\- Et puis, je ne veux pas quitter le village, reprit Stiles lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Et je ne veux pas quitter Derek.

Ce dernier se raidit avant de fermer les yeux de plaisir. C'était la réponse qu'il avait espérée, même si cela pouvait paraître incroyablement égoïste. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient liés, et une séparation trop brusque les ferait souffrir tous les deux. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas priver Stiles du plaisir d'apprendre. Car il savait que Stiles aimerait ça, il avait le très net souvenir d'un gamin haut comme trois pommes promener des bouquins partout avec lui.

\- Il y a toujours la solution de cours par correspondance, déclara Derek après un instant de silence pensif.

Stiles tourna la tête si vite dans sa direction que sa nuque craqua.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Des cours par correspondance. Par internet, précisa l'alpha.

\- Vraiment ?

Le jeune loup avait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Depuis qu'Allison avait parlé de changer d'université pour rejoindre Isaac et ses amis à Sacramento, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser lui aussi. Évidemment, il aurait beaucoup de retard à rattraper, mais il était persévérant et avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Et du temps aussi, maintenant qu'il était libéré de toute menace.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Derek en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Et puis, tu pourrais aussi avoir un professeur particulier, dit prudemment Kira. Alice est professeure au collège de Beacon Hills et…

Le grognement irrité que poussa Stiles l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, s'attendant à une réaction de ce genre.

\- Stiles, soupira Derek. Penses-y, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée et ce serait bien plus pratique que des cours par correspondance. Et puis, ce serait bon pour tes relations avec elle et ses amies...

\- Non.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas les ignorer indéfiniment, si ?

\- Si et puis je…

Stiles se tut, les joues rougies de colère, lorsque la serveuse s'approcha de leur table, ayant remarqué leurs verres vides. Il l'avait remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle venait de prendre son service et avait à peine accroché son tablier autour de sa taille que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur leur table. Ou plutôt, sur lui. Stiles avait senti son regard lui brûler le visage, mais n'avait pas esquissé un geste montrant qu'il l'avait repérée, espérant ainsi qu'elle cesserait de le dévisager comme une bête curieuse et qu'elle retournerait à son travail. Malheureusement, il se trouvait que son travail consistait justement à remplir les verres vides.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous souhaitez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux tout en lui offrant un sourire séducteur.

Derek se raidit aussitôt et ses yeux se glacèrent. Stiles, lui, cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton de sa voix et par son attitude. Est-ce qu'elle le…_draguait _? La serveuse était plutôt jolie. Dans la vingtaine, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus intéressants. Mais c'était tout ce que Stiles était en mesure de remarquer sur elle, puisque la seule attirance qu'il était capable de ressentir était pour son compagnon. En revanche, il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir de voir ce dernier jaloux…

\- Ça va, merci, déclara sèchement Derek.

La serveuse tourna brièvement la tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur sa cible. Cependant, elle déchanta vite lorsque Derek, n'aimant apparemment pas du tout l'insistance de la femme, passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Stiles avant de le faire glisser adroitement sur ses genoux. Surpris, mais ravi, le jeune alpha éclata de rire avant de se pencher en avant et de picorer de baisers la joue rugueuse de son compagnon. La serveuse reçut le message et s'en alla rougissante se réfugier derrière le bar.

\- Jaloux, va ! fit Stiles lorsque son rire se fut calmé.

Derek poussa un grognement, mais refusa de le regarder. Bientôt, Allison, Isaac, Kira et Scott joignirent leurs rires à ceux de Stiles qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de son cher compagnon embarrassé par son attitude.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui attires l'attention ! s'exclama Scott. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu un plus grand public pour voir ça !

\- Tu as raison, Scott ! reprit Isaac entre deux hoquets. Derek, tu dois être tellement déconcerté !

Les filles ne dirent rien, mais échangèrent un regard malicieux des plus éloquents. Derek poussa un autre grondement et resserra son emprise autour de la taille de son alpha. Stiles releva la tête et, même si yeux étaient toujours rieurs, il se fondit dans l'étreinte de son compagnon et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux avaient le cœur battant et ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : semer les quatre squatteurs au plus vite et filer dans un coin plus tranquille où leurs mains baladeuses ne seraient ni observées ni jugées par des voyeurs malvenus et où ils pourraient s'abandonner à des activités plus licencieuses.

\- _Mien_, gronda Derek en pressant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

\- Tant que tu es mien, répondit Stiles avec douceur.

Et tandis qu'ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, le monde autour d'eux s'effaça. L'avenir n'était pas clair et ne le serait certainement jamais, la seule certitude qu'ils pouvaient avoir, c'était qu'ils affronteraient la vie ensemble, qu'ils ne quitteraient jamais le côté de l'autre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit trop vieille pour monter dans le ciel.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Eeeeehhhhh voilàààà ! Après plus d'un an d'écriture, c'est fini ! C'est avec une pointe de tristesse mais aussi de joie que je clôture ce premier Sterek qui n'est sûrement que le premier d'une longue série ;)  
**

**Je vous remercie tous pour avoir été présents et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Bizzz**

**Blitzz**


End file.
